Pas facile d'être une Potter
by Anton-Merry
Summary: Lily est une adolescente tout ce qu'il y a de normale. Enfin, si être la fille du grand Harry Potter peut s'appeler être normale ! La voici qui retourne à Poudlard pour terminer sa sixième année entourée de ses amis et de ses amours légèrement compliquées
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Depuis plus de deux semaines, une pluie incessante s'abattait sur l'Angleterre et en particulier sur l'un de ses comtés, le « Grand Londres ». En effet, depuis mi-août, les londoniens luttaient contre les inondations quotidiennes qui les menaçaient tandis que les canalisations de la capitale n'arrivaient plus à évacuer l'eau des rues.

Les londoniens lui parurent soudain plus désespérés que jamais. Certains avaient le visage fermé et mouillé alors que d'autres n'avaient que leur capuche ou leur sac pour se protéger de la pluie. Elle-même devait garder au-dessus de sa tête le parapluie rouge et or que sa mère lui avait donné en sortant de la voiture.

Tout en observant les voitures éclabousser les passants, elle rajusta son écharpe noire et continua à suivre sa famille qui était à quelques mètres devant elle. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle vit enfin la gare King's Cross apparaître devant elle. L'horloge de la gare affichait 10h40 et comme chaque année, ils n'avaient pas énormément d'avance.

Elle vit au loin son frère aîné pousser un chariot sur lequel étaient posés une grande malle marron et une cage où se trouvait une magnifique chouette toute noire. Pour la première fois depuis cinq ans, elle aussi avait son propre chariot dont son père s'occupait et n'avait plus besoin de pleurnicher pour partir avec ses frères.

C'est l'esprit ailleurs qu'elle traversa la rue et se dirigea vers l'entrée de la gare. Des klaxons la firent sursauter et elle remarqua qu'une voiture venait de freiner juste devant elle. Elle regarda plus en détails cette automobile qui klaxonnait toujours. Derrière le pare-brise se trouvait un homme aux cheveux roux et au sourire aimable. C'était son oncle. Elle sourit à son tour lorsqu'elle le reconnut jusqu'au moment où sa mère lui attrapa le bras tout en lui criant :

« - Vas-tu faire attention à toi, un jour ?

- Mais maman, c'est tonton ...

- Je m'en fiche ! Je te l'ai dit cent fois, Lily. Quand tu es dans la rue, tu dois faire extrêmement attention à toi ! Par Merlin, ...

- Chérie, calme-toi, lui conseilla son mari en posant sa main sur l'épaule de la mère de Lily. Tout va bien. Lily ne l'a pas fait exprès.

- Il manquerait plus que ça. Qu'elle se jette sous les roues d'une voiture.

- Je suis désolée, maman, lui avoua-t-elle. »

À ces mots, sa mère se radoucit aussitôt et lui sourit gentiment. Lily se rapprocha d'elle et lui prit la main puis observa son oncle qui garait sa berline gris métallisé. Quelques minutes plus tard, il sortit de la voiture suivi de près par une grande femme aux longs cheveux bruns qui n'était autre que son épouse. Le couple, accompagné de leurs deux enfants, vint aussitôt à leur rencontre.

« - Comment s'est passé le trajet ? Pas trop long ? demanda le père de Lily.

- Si, beaucoup trop long. J'avais hâte d'arriver. Hugo n'a pas arrêté de nous poser des questions sur Poudlard et la répartition. Infernal ce gamin ! Et toi, Harry ?

- Très calme. Tu connais Lily, toujours dans la lune ! James et Albus étaient juste un peu impatients de retourner faire des bêtises là-bas sans nous avoir sur leur dos, plaisanta Harry.

- Ce n'est pas vrai, papa. Il n'y a que James qui en fait. Moi, je suis sage, hein Rose ? s'exclama Albus en prenant sa cousine à parti.

- Je ... euh ... bégaya la dite Rose qui avait les mêmes cheveux que sa mère et les yeux bleus de son père.

- Ne réponds pas, Rose. Albus, ton père et moi savons pertinemment que tu n'es pas aussi sage que tu nous le dis. Souviens-toi que nous avons nos sources, lui rappela sa mère. Poudlard n'est pas un parc d'attraction. C'est une école dans laquelle il faut travailler consciencieusement.

- Ne leur gâche pas leur rentrée, Ginny ! dit Harry en souriant. »

Et la conversation continua entre les adultes alors que les enfants reprenaient leur marche jusqu'à la voie 9 ¾. Comme toujours, James était devant poussant son chariot. Lily avait découvert durant les vacances que son frère aîné avait une petite amie, Yaëlle, depuis début juin. Il devait être impatient de la voir et cela fit sourire Lily avant de se tourner vers son cousin, Hugo qui se trouvait sur sa droite. À chaque fois qu'elle prêtait vraiment attention à lui, elle remarquait qu'il était le portrait craché de son père. Il était naturellement beau et le savait, malheureusement. Elle le regarda passer une main dans ses cheveux roux et lui posa enfin une question qui la taraudait :

« - Tu crois qu'on sera dans la même maison ?

- Bien sûr ! Nous sommes des Weasley et ils vont tous à Gryffondor alors on ira aussi, résonna logiquement Hugo.

- Oui, sans doute. Enfin, j'ai un peu peur d'être la seule dans une autre maison.

- Au pire, tu te feras des amis, dit vaguement le beau rouquin. »

Dès sa phrase finie, il partit en courant rejoindre Albus et Rose qui marchaient à quelques mètres devant et Lily se retrouva seule à nouveau. Elle entra à ce moment-là dans l'immense gare où des centaines et des centaines de personnes circulaient avec eux-aussi des chariots dans les mains. Un brouhaha assourdissant retentit aussitôt aux oreilles de la jeune rouquine. Elle s'arrêta un instant et observa les voyageurs.

La plupart devait revenir de vacances au soleil et avait dû passer leur temps à bronzer tandis que des hommes en costume revenaient sans doute d'un voyage d'affaire ennuyeux. Ensuite son regard fut attiré par un jeune garçon qui ne devait pas être plus âgé qu'elle. Habillé d'un uniforme de Poudlard, il passa devant elle portant dans sa main une grande cage dans laquelle un hibou gris dormait paisiblement. Inconsciemment, elle se mit à suivre ce jeune brun. Malgré le fait qu'il marchait vite, Lily réussit à ne pas se faire distancer par l'inconnu.

Après une dizaine de minutes à jouer les apprentis détectives, Lily regarda le jeune homme passer la barrière de la voie 9 ¾ et en fit aussitôt de même. Lorsqu'elle se retrouva de l'autre côté, une fumée dense s'échappait du train. Elle avança prudemment ne pouvant pas voir à plus d'une quinzaine de centimètres devant elle mais elle fut vite arrêtée par une main qui se posa sur sa fine épaule.

Prise d'une peur panique, Lily fit volte-face et vit le garçon qu'elle avait suivi quelques instants auparavant. Ses joues prirent soudain une couleur rouge vif puis elle baissa les yeux immédiatement vers ses chaussures, gênée. Le beau brun lui demanda alors d'une voix froide :

« - Tu t'es bien amusée à me suivre ?

- Par ... pardon ? bégaya Lily.

- Je t'ai vue me suivre depuis que j'ai passé l'entrée de la gare.

- Je ... Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te suivre mais ...

- Mais tu m'as trouvé tellement beau que ...

- Non, pas du tout, le coupa-t-elle en relevant brusquement la tête vers lui.

- Oh, ça c'est très gentil ! dit le jeune garçon avant de sourire.

- Colin ! Où es-tu ? cria une femme qui devait être non loin d'eux.

- J'arrive, lui répondit le garçon avant d'ajouter à l'attention de Lily. Je m'appelle Colin. Colin Philips. Et toi ?

- Lily Potter, se présenta-t-elle sommairement avant de le voir disparaître dans la fumée que dégageait le Poudlard express. »

Surprise par ce départ précipité, Lily resta un instant à sa place puis fit quelques pas dans la direction où ce Colin Philips avait disparu. La vapeur s'estompa aussitôt laissant apparaître aux yeux ternes de Lily la vue du quai bondé. Elle se retrouva bien vite emportée dans une foule de sorciers de tous âges. Elle avait perdu sa trace mais pourquoi avait-elle envie de le suivre ainsi ? Elle ne le connaissait pas après tout.

Lily sortit de ses pensées et passa à côté d'une famille aux origines asiatiques. Lily remarqua à cet instant une jeune fille aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux rieurs. L'inconnue lui fit un sourire puis lui tourna le dos pour continuer sa discussion avec des personnes qui semblaient être ses parents.

Tout en continuant à avancer tout droit, elle croisa certains de ses cousins à qui elle fit seulement des gestes de la main. Elle n'était pas du genre extravertie ou bavarde même s'il s'agissait de sa propre famille. Lily préférait rester à l'écart, dans l'ombre et observer les autres agir. Sans le vouloir, elle bouscula quelqu'un qui tomba à la renverse. Lily secoua la tête et distingua une jeune fille dont les longs cheveux blonds encadraient un joli visage ovale. Quelques mèches passaient négligemment devant ses beaux yeux d'un bleu azur. Lily lui tendit la main qu'elle accepta immédiatement puis l'aida à se relever rapidement. Lily lui dit alors :

« - Excuse-moi j'étais dans mes pensées, je ne t'avais pas vue.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Tout va bien. Et puis moi non plus je n'étais pas très concentrée. Je m'appelle Elibeth Smith. Je rentre en première année à Poudlard, apprit-elle à Lily.

- Moi aussi. Je suis Lily Potter, répondit-elle.

- Enchantée de te rencontrer. J'espère que l'on se reverra en cours. À bientôt. »

La dite Elibeth se remit en marche vers un couple qui attendait près d'un petit groupe de personnes parmi lesquelles Lily reconnut sa mère et son père. Elle les rejoignit rapidement et n'eut le temps de rien dire car une femme à la chevelure dorée se jetait sur elle pour la prendre dans ses bras. Après quelques secondes d'une étreinte amicale, elle lâcha enfin Lily et s'écria avec une petite voix aiguë :

« - Je suis si heureuse de te revoir ! La dernière fois, tu n'étais pas plus grande que trois pommes ! Tu es devenue une très belle jeune fille.

- Mer ... merci !

- C'est Lavande Finch-Fletchey ! Une amie à ton père et à moi ! Elle était avec nous à Poudlard.

- Cela date tellement, Ginny ! J'ai l'impression parfois d'être une vielle femme quand je repense à nos jeunes années !

- Nous n'y sommes pas encore, Lavande. Il nous reste encore pas mal d'années, fit remarquer Harry. Sa fille, Naomi, rentre elle aussi en première année à Poudlard, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Lily.

- Tu verras c'est une très gentille fille. Mon portrait craché. Je suis sûre que vous serez de très bonnes amies, s'exclama Lavande Finch-Fletchey. »

À peine eut-elle fini sa phrase qu'un sifflet résonna sur le quai. L'heure des au revoir était arrivée pour Lily et sa famille. Elle regarda Lavande s'éloigner d'eux puis se tourna vers ses parents. Sa mère la prit dans ses bras et lui conseilla :

« - Travaille bien et surtout essaie de te faire des amis. Ne reste pas comme toujours dans ton coin. Fais attention à toi. Je t'aime.

- D'accord, maman. »

À son tour, son père l'étreignit et lui chuchota de façon à ce qu'elle seule puisse l'écouter :

« - Reste comme tu es et tout ira bien. Ta mère et moi voulons seulement que tu fasses de ton mieux. Nous t'écrirons souvent pour avoir de tes nouvelles. »

Lily ne répondit rien et se précipita dans le train qui était sur le point de démarrer. Elle resta derrière la porte et dit au revoir à ses parents d'un simple geste de la main jusqu'à ce que le train commence à partir. Dès que le visage de ses parents eut disparu pour laisser place à un paysage de verdure, Lily ne prit pas le temps de le contempler et se mit à la recherche de son compartiment.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Lily marcha dans le couloir qui donnait accès aux différents compartiments et à chaque fois qu'elle passait devant l'un d'eux, elle jetait un oeil à l'intérieur pour retrouver son cousin, Hugo ainsi que sa valise.

Lorsque Lily tomba enfin sur le fameux compartiment quelques minutes plus tard, elle fit coulisser la porte et entra aussitôt dedans. Après l'avoir fermer derrière elle, Lily salua les deux personnes qui étaient assises avec Hugo.

L'une d'elles était la jeune fille asiatique qu'elle avait croisée sur le quai de la gare. Ses cheveux noirs coupés en un carré long mettaient en valeur son visage fin et ses yeux noirs bridés. La jeune asiatique portait déjà son uniforme gris de Poudlard sur lequel il manquait l'écusson de sa maison. Lily en déduisit qu'elle avait le même âge qu'elle. Sans savoir pourquoi, elle parut sympathique aux yeux de Lily.

L'autre personne était une autre fille habillée d'une jupe courte et d'un petit pull noir par-dessus une chemise blanche. Ses cheveux dorés rappelèrent vaguement quelque chose à Lily qui fronça aussitôt les sourcils sous la concentration. Ne pouvant pas se souvenir, Lily l'observa plus longuement. Elle avait de magnifiques yeux marrons en forme d'amande qui se mariaient à merveille avec son nez fin.

Lily la trouva immédiatement très belle mais le sourire que la jeune fille lui fit lui parut faux. Lily n'y prêta pas attention et alla s'installer à côté de Hugo. La jeune fille asiatique qui se trouvait en face de Lily lui tendit sa main et lui dit d'une voix enjouée et un léger accent :

« - Je suis Jun Lewis. Et toi ?

- Lily Potter, répondit-elle en lui serrant la main.

- Oh ! Tu es la fille du grand Harry Potter ? Demanda Jun.

- Euh ... je ...

- Oui, c'est elle ! dit Hugo à la place de Lily.

- Waou ! Moi je suis la fille aînée de Lavande Finch-Fletchey, Naomi, s'écria l'autre jeune fille dont les yeux s'étaient illuminés. Mes parents sont amis avec les tiens.

- Vrai ... vraiment ? bafouilla Lily. Heureuse de ... de te rencontrer !

- J'espère que nous serons dans la même maison. Nous pourrons bien nous amuser ensemble, je pense, s'extasia Naomi. »

Lily ne répondit rien et tourna son regard vers Jun Lewis qui souriait, amusée par l'excitation de Naomi à l'écoute de la descendance de Lily. Sans ajouter un mot et sans attendre de réponse, Naomi se plongea à ce moment-là dans un magazine moldu dans lequel on parlait des dernières stars de la musique à la mode. Lily leva les yeux au ciel et se retint de ne pas rire devant sa camarade.

Elle tourna la tête vers son cousin et vit qu'il fixait intensément Naomi sans même prendre la peine de se cacher. Cela ne faisait aucun doute pour Lily, Naomi plaisait à Hugo et plairait à beaucoup d'autres garçons. Lily s'en fichait, elle ne venait pas à Poudlard pour plaire aux gens et encore moins aux garçons. La phrase de Lavande Finch-Fletcher lui revint alors à l'esprit :

_« - Je suis sûre que vous serez de très bonnes amies ... »_

Mais Lily doutait sérieusement qu'elle devienne son amie. Naomi était peut-être une très gentille fille mais la première impression que Lily avait eu d'elle n'était pas ça. Elle la trouvait fausse. La jeune rouquine pouvait se tromper après tout mais cela arrivait rarement. Elle cernait assez rapidement les gens à une exception près : ce Colin Philips. Il semblait si distant et si mal mais à onze ans comment peut-on paraître aussi malheureux que lui?

Lily sortit de ses réflexions lorsqu'elle entendit des coups donnés à la porte de leur compartiment. Elle se leva immédiatement et alla ouvrir. Elle tomba nez-à-nez avec Colin Philips mais à une différence près. Il avait l'air plus ouvert et plus gentil. Lily lui sourit et se décala pour le laisser entrer, ce qu'il fit aussitôt. Tandis qu'elle s'asseyait à côté de Jun, le nouvel arrivant se présenta aux quatre première année :

« - Tous les autres compartiments sont pris, ça vous dérange si je reste ici ? Je suis Chris Philips.

- Quoi ? dit calmement Lily en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je m'appelle Chris Philips, répéta-t-il.

- Mais ... ce n'est pas possible, murmura Lily.

- Lily, ses parents ont le droit de l'appeler comme ils le veulent, s'exclama Naomi qui avait arrêté de lire son magazine people.

- Bien sûr ... mais je croyais que tu t'appelais Colin ... enfin c'est ce que tu m'as dit sur le quai, expliqua vaguement Lily au dénommé Chris.

- Ah, d'accord. Ce n'est pas moi que tu as croisé mais mon frère. Nous sommes jumeaux, avoua-t-il avec un grand sourire.

- Je comprends mieux.

- Je peux quand même rester ? demanda Chris.

- Mais bien sûr, assieds-toi, s'écria Naomi avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. »

Lily leva à nouveau les yeux au ciel puis sortit la baguette magique que son père et elle avait achetée quinze jours plus tôt. Elle la fit bouger entre ses doigts et sentit une douce chaleur l'envahir. Ses futures années à Poudlard promettaient d'être plutôt bien mais le trajet, quant à lui, s'annonçait plus long que Lily aurait pu le penser au départ.


	2. De retour chez eux

**Chapitre premier**

Comme à chaque rentrée, le trajet s'annonçait plus long que Lily l'espérait. Des éclats de voix et de rires vinrent jusqu'à elle mais elle n'y prêta pas attention. Elle ne voulait pas se mêler à la conversation actuelle. Ce ne devait être que ses amis qui racontaient leurs vacances mouvementées alors qu'ils se rendaient à Poudlard pour le reste de l'année scolaire. Plus que deux mois avant la fin de sa sixième année. Le temps était passé si vite depuis sa première année.

Elle observa les champs verdoyants, les étangs calmes et les montagnes ancestrales. Rien ne changeait au fil des ans. Ni les paysages, ni les préjugés et encore moins les haines. Lily entendit soudain une voix aiguë crier son prénom mais elle ne bougea pas. Elle savait très bien qui l'importunait ainsi pendant qu'elle était dans ses pensées.

Après quelques secondes à espérer que la personne abandonne, Lily ferma les yeux, prit une profonde inspiration et se résigna enfin. Elle ne pouvait plus faire semblant de ne pas l'écouter et se retourna brusquement vers la personne qui l'appelait en sifflant entre ses dents :

« - Que me veux-tu, Naomi ?

- Je voulais seulement savoir ce que tu avais fait pendant tes vacances, répondit Naomi un sourire aux lèvres, comme toujours.

- Si j'avais voulu vous le raconter, je l'aurai fait, non ?

- Je ne sais pas, moi, dit bêtement Naomi. Alors tu ne nous diras rien ? Nous sommes amis quand même. Tu pourrais, non ?

- Naomi ! réprimanda Jun en la fusillant du regard.

- Oh, ça va ! Il ne faut surtout pas contredire Miss Potter, sinon Miss Lewis s'énerve ! Ça commence à bien faire votre comédie ! s'emporta Naomi tout en se levant. »

Sans rien ajouter d'autre, la belle et grande blonde partit après avoir claqué la porte du compartiment derrière elle. Jun et Lily se mirent aussitôt à rire de l'énervement qu'elles avaient provoqué chez leur camarade de dortoir. Chris, quant à lui, secoua la tête nonchalamment, lassé par leurs prises de bec avec Naomi puis il prit la parole ce qui fit alors cesser le fou rire des jeunes filles :

« - Vous n'en avez pas marre de toujours vous disputer avec elle ?

- Ne t'inquiète donc pas tant pour elle. Nos disputes lui donnent une bonne raison de sauter dans les bras de mon cousin qui lui même se fait un malin plaisir de la réconforter. Alors pourquoi leur enlever ça ? répondit Lily d'une voix neutre et calme.

- Parfois, tu peux être méchante ! déclara Chris avec un petit sourire en coin.

- Non, pas du tout. Je ne lui demandais rien. Je ne veux pas raconter mes vacances à une fille comme elle.

- Comme elle ? s'exclama Chris.

- Naomi est gentille certes mais ... elle est opportuniste et ne sait pas tenir sa langue. Par exemple, l'année dernière, lorsqu'elle a raconté à toute l'école que Jun et Tim sortaient ensemble alors qu'ils voulaient le garder secret. Personnellement, je ne lui fais pas confiance.

- Moi non plus, renchérit Jun.

- Vous savez très bien que je ne lui fais pas confiance non plus mais ... parfois vous lui menez la vie dure, fit remarquer Chris.

- C'est de sa faute. Dès notre première année, elle a voulu se rapprocher de Lily parce que c'était une Potter mais elle lui a fait des coups bas alors je ne vois pas pourquoi on lui déroulerait le tapis rouge aujourd'hui.

- N'exagère pas non plus, dit Chris à Jun. Enfin, vous faîtes bien comme vous voulez mais un jour, ça va vous retombez dessus. Il y a Hugo qui ...

- Mon cousin ne me fera rien il a trop peur de ses parents. Et attaquer sa cousine ne leur plaira pas spécialement, expliqua Lily. »

Quand Lily eut fini sa phrase, elle reprit la contemplation du paysage, le front contre la vitre froide. Chris s'allongea confortablement sur la banquette, les bras derrière sa nuque alors que Jun ouvrait bruyamment un paquet de bonbons moldus. Une vingtaine de minutes passèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce que Jun eut terminé ses sucreries. Après avoir jeté l'emballage vide dans son sac de cours, elle s'étira tel un chat qui vient de faire une sieste au soleil puis informa ses amis :

« - Je vais chercher Tim ! Je reviens dans une petite heure, ok ?

- Ok ! À toute ! lui répondirent Chris et Lily en choeur. »

Jun se leva et partit à la recherche de son petit-ami. Cela faisait maintenant plus de dix mois qu'ils sortaient ensemble et Lily espérait que ça dure encore longtemps. La jolie rouquine s'attacha les cheveux en un chignon désordonné puis soupira. Chris ferma les yeux tout en laissant son bras droit pendre dans le vide. Il ramena ses jambes pliées vers lui, les pieds sur la banquette et d'une voix lointaine demanda à Lily :

« - Pourquoi vous ne vous entendez pas avec Hugo ?

- Tu es toujours sur lui ?

- Ouais ...

- Et bien, j'vois pas de quoi tu parles, répondit enfin Lily en tournant la tête lentement vers Chris.

- Mais bien sûr ... Et vos disputes dans la salle commune, c'est quoi ? Un spectacle de fin d'année que vous répétez depuis six années ? plaisanta Chris.

- Tu sais que tu peux être drôle quand tu veux, Chris ... lui assura Lily en souriant.

- Ouais, je sais, confirma-t-il avec un faux air prétentieux. Mais sérieux ... pourquoi vous n'êtes pas amis comme tu l'es avec tes autres cousins ?

- Je ne pourrai pas te répondre parce que je ne connais pas la réponse. J'apprécie beaucoup Hugo et je reconnais volontiers qu'il a énormément de qualités mais je remarque aussi qu'il a des défauts que je ne supporte pas comme sa prétention qui ne ressemble pas aux Weasley dont il est si fier. Maintenant, on peut changer de conversation ?

- Oui bien sûr. Alors ces vacances ? »

En disant ces mots, Chris avait un air malicieux que Lily connaissait mieux que personne. Elle savait pertinemment qu'il lui avait demandé ça pour l'embêter après sa dispute avec Naomi. Elle sortit un livre dont la reliure en cuir noir portait le titre en lettres d'or : « Les plus belles potions du monde sorcier et leurs ingrédients ». Elle l'ouvrit à la page que son marque-page lui indiquait puis répondit à Chris avec un sourire en coin :

« - Tranquilles ! Mes parents ont bossé pendant les deux semaines. James a déménagé dans un appartement le premier week-end et Albus a passé son temps libre avec Michelle.

- Ils sont toujours ensemble ces deux-là ? s'étonna le beau brun en se relevant sur la banquette.

- Ben ... oui ! Pourquoi ? Tu croyais quoi ?

- Avoue qu'au début de leur relation, ils avaient un peu peur de la réaction du père de Michelle.

- En même temps, il est prof de Botanique à Poudlard alors c'est normal, non ?

- Mouais ... murmura Chris, pas convaincu par l'explication de son amie.

- Et toi, tes vacances ? Aussi bien que tu l'espérais ?

- Très bien ! Avec Colin, on a fait que des parties de Quidditch pour rester en forme !

- Quoi de plus banal pour des joueurs de Quidditch ? s'exclama Lily, légèrement moqueuse. Au fait, vous comptez les écraser, ces Serdaigles ?

- Bien sûr ! Nous ne sommes pas la meilleure équipe de l'école pour rien ! lui dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

- Arrête de te la jouer comme ça. Ce n'est pas grâce à toi qu'on arrive toujours premier depuis quatre ans.

- Ah bon ? Et c'est grâce à qui alors ? À ton cher David ?

- Pardon ? s'exclama Lily, surprise par ce que venait de dire son ami. Ce n'est pas MON David.

- Oh s'il te plaît ! On est amis depuis suffisamment longtemps maintenant pour savoir quand tu en pinces pour un garçon ou pas ! expliqua-t-il tout en regardant le paysage à travers la vitre. Même Jun l'a remarqué et pourtant, elle n'est pas douée pour ça.

- Et bien, sachez que vous êtes tous les deux complètement à côté de la plaque ! certifia Lily.

- Oui, oui, répondit vaguement Chris.

- Tu as fait ton devoir de Défense contre les Forces du Mal ? demanda Lily.

- C'est ça, change de sujet mais cela ne m'empêchera pas de penser que tu craques sur un beau blond qui s'appelle David.

- ... Alors ton devoir ?

- Je l'ai fait difficilement. Il m'a fallu trois jours pour le terminer. Ce prof doit nous prendre pour des robots moldus pour nous demander des trucs pareils. « Les sortilèges non-prononcés » !

- Le sujet était sympa mais faire quatre-vingt-dix centimètres de parchemins dessus, c'est exagérer ! ajouta Lily.

- Dans une lettre, au début des vacances, Jun m'a dit qu'elle avait adoré le faire ... tu la connais ! Elle et la Défense contre les Forces du Mal, c'est une véritable histoire d'amour. À la place de Tim, je serais jaloux de ses devoirs ! blagua Chris en remettant ses cheveux en place.

- N'importe quoi ! Mais cela ne m'étonne pas d'elle. Puis elle aime bien Jenkins alors forcément tout roule pour elle.

- Moi aussi, je l'aime bien. Je ne vois pas ce que tu lui reproches ... à part ces devoirs infernaux à faire ! Ses cours sont cool et en plus, il nous fait faire de la pratique, ce qui ne gâche rien.

- J'sais pas ... il a quelque chose qui ne me plaît pas.

- Il a des mauvaises ondes, se moqua Chris en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Non, mais ... il cache quelque chose ! Comme ton frère !

- Mon frère ? Que vient faire mon frère dans cette conversation ? questionna Chris déconcerté par les mots de la rouquine.

- C'était juste un exemple ! Un très bon exemple ! ajouta-t-elle dans un murmure. Enfin pour en revenir à Jenkins, il cache un truc et pas seulement à ses élèves mais aussi aux profs.

- Arrête de te méfier de tout le monde, Lily. Jenkins est un bon prof.

- Oui, c'est un bon prof mais ...

- Moi, j'espère simplement que la malédiction ne va pas continuer cette année, la coupa Chris. C'est pénible de changer de professeur de Défense tous les ans.

- On verra bien ... marmonna la jeune rouquine. »

Aussitôt, Lily se plongea dans la lecture de son livre mettant ainsi fin à sa conversation avec Chris. Après dix minutes à lire le protocole de la célèbre potion de « Felix Felicis », elle entendit le bruit caractéristique du chariot de friandises retentir. Immédiatement, Chris se leva et se précipita vers la porte du compartiment. Au passage, il bouscula Lily qui fit tomber son livre à terre.

La rouquine soupira et sourit amusée par la gourmandise non dissimulée de son meilleur ami. Elle ramassa son livre et vit la photographie d'une roche sur la page de gauche. Son contour semblait craquelé et sa couleur était d'un bleu très pâle. Elle parcourut alors la légende qui se trouvait juste en dessous du cliché : « La pierre des profondeurs, une évidence cachée ou une chimère ? ».

Lily ne put lire l'article qui exposait les questionnements sur cette pierre, ni même ses prétendues propriétés. En effet, Chris avait ouvert la porte et avait déjà demandé des dizaines et dizaines de bonbons avant de questionner Lily :

« - Tu veux acheter quelque chose ?

- Un jus de citrouille, des Fondants du Chaudron et deux Chocogrenouilles, s'il vous plaît, commanda-t-elle à la sorcière qui poussait le chariot. »

Lily referma son livre, le posa sur la banquette puis attrapa son sac de cours qui se trouvait sous son siège. Elle en sortit une petite bourse en cuir noir et se leva pour aller payer. Elle donna trois Mornilles et dix-sept Noises puis retourna à sa place avec ses achats tandis que Chris finissait la dégustation de sa troisième Patacitrouille.

La rouquine remit son argent à sa place et entreprit d'ouvrir une des Chocogrenouilles. Dès qu'elle réussit, la grenouille en chocolat sauta et atterrit par terre avant de se faufiler par la porte que quelqu'un venait d'ouvrir à nouveau. Lily leva la tête et reconnut aussitôt Jun devant un jeune homme. Ses cheveux blonds étaient coiffés en brosse et ses yeux marrons étaient tout aussi rieurs que ceux de Jun. Ils entrèrent et s'installèrent l'un à côté de l'autre.

Lily fit un sourire à Tim avant qu'il ne serre la main de Chris. Puis la rouquine reporta son attention sur la carte de la Chocogrenouille qu'elle avait dans les mains. Elle observa attentivement la photographie qui bougeait et vit dessus les cheveux noirs en bataille de son père. Elle la jeta immédiatement dans son sac avec plus de violence qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu et se mit à boire son jus de citrouille glacé. Les regards de ses amis se firent aussitôt interrogateurs. Lily finit sa boisson puis la déposa par terre avant de leur expliquer :

« - C'était mon père dessus ! Et vous pouvez me croire que j'ai déjà assez de photos de lui dans l'album familial sans avoir besoin de celles des Chocogrenouilles où l'on fait son apologie.

- Attends ! Je n'ai pas celle de ton père dans ma collection ... je peux l'avoir ? s'enquit timidement Tim.

- Oh oui si tu veux ... dit-elle en la cherchant dans son sac puis la tendit à Tim qui la prit immédiatement.

- Merci beaucoup, Lily. »

Tim la tourna à plusieurs reprises dans ses doigts, un sourire aux lèvres puis se mit à lire à haute voix, la légende qui se trouvait au dos du cliché :

« Harry Potter aussi appelé l'Élu est né le 31 juillet 1980 à Godric's Hollow. Ce grand sorcier est connu pour avoir survécu à deux reprises au Sortilège de la mort. En 1998, il a vaincu le plus grand mage noir durant un duel qui se déroulait à l'école de Sorcellerie, Poudlard. Aujourd'hui, auror-en-chef, il vit entouré de sa femme et de ses trois enfants près de Londres. »

Dès que Tim eut fini de lire la biographie de Harry Potter, Lily leva les yeux au ciel exaspérée par la célébrité de son père. Elle se souvenait lorsqu'elle était petite des sorties qu'elle faisait avec ses parents où des sorciers venaient les saluer pour diverses raisons. Son père étant le Survivant et sa mère l'une des grandes joueuses de Quidditch de l'équipe des Harpies de Holyhead, ils passaient rarement inaperçus. C'était peut-être à cause de ça que Lily était maintenant une jeune fille discrète et solitaire. Elle sortit de ses souvenirs pour ouvrir à nouveau son livre puis elle fit mine de reprendre sa lecture où elle l'avait laissée.

Du coin de l'oeil, Lily observa Tim qui se trouvait en face d'elle. Il regardait encore la photographie avec un grand sourire puis il la mit dans une poche de son jean. Il prit alors Jun dans ses bras et commença à lui caresser ses cheveux coupés toujours au carré. Lily soupira et se laissa tomber sur les genoux de Chris qui fut surpris par cet élan. Elle resta comme ça, les yeux fermés et Lily finit par s'endormir ainsi.

*******

Deux heures plus tard, elle fut réveillée par une voix stridente qui criait quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Elle aurait voulu rester allongée là où elle était mais la voix désagréable l'empêchait de profiter de ce moment. Elle ouvrit les yeux doucement et fut étonnée d'être dans un compartiment du Poudlard express. Elle se releva et vit qu'elle avait dormi sur les genoux de Chris qui lui souriait à présent. Lily se frotta négligemment les yeux et regarda par la fenêtre. La nuit était déjà tombée et on ne voyait plus le paysage défiler. Elle se tourna à nouveau vers Chris et vit qu'il y avait Naomi, assise en face d'eux.

La belle Naomi semblait énervée et avait croisé les bras devant sa poitrine. Elle jetait des regards noirs en direction de la porte où Lily aperçut un très beau garçon. Il avait les cheveux noirs avec des reflets bleus qui faisaient ressortir ses yeux d'un étrange orange. Lily le connaissait très bien pour être sortie avec lui pendant plus de dix mois. Anton Merry. Pour elle, le plus beau mais aussi le plus mystérieux de tous les garçons de Poudlard. Elle cessa sa contemplation lorsqu'elle l'entendit dire à Naomi :

« - Arrête de draguer tout ce qui bouge et qui ressemble à un mec.

- Ce n'est même pas vrai. Tu racontes des conneries, répondit-elle en battant furieusement des cils.

- Ouai, c'est ça ! À plus tard, les salua Anton en refermant la porte derrière lui. »

Naomi s'enfonça un peu plus dans sa banquette puis croisa les jambes. Elle bouillonnait de l'intérieur et cela fit plaisir à Lily qui en rajouta une couche en la questionnant sur un ton sec et froid :

« - Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive encore ?

- Oh toi ça va, on ne t'a rien demandé ! Alors tais-toi, lui ordonna la jolie blonde.

- Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir d'une pimbêche telle que toi. Je te posais une simple question mais elle doit être plus difficile que je le pensais pour toi, cracha la rouquine.

- Calmes-toi, Lily ! Ça n'en vaut pas la peine, lui conseilla Chris d'une voix douce en posant une main sur le bras de son amie.

- Tu as raison ! Elle n'en vaut pas la peine ! déclara Lily en fusillant du regard Naomi. Tu sais quand on arrive à Poudlard ?

- Dans un quart d'heure, normalement ! D'ailleurs, ils ont innové pour cette rentrée. MacPhil a dit aux préfets dont Anton qu'il ne fallait pas mettre son uniforme. Aucune tenue n'est obligatoire pour se rendre au château ce soir, expliqua-t-il gentiment.

- Vraiment ? C'est sympa ça ! Mais j'en connais qui vont quand même devoir se mettre quelque chose sur le dos avant de descendre du train, si elles ne veulent pas tomber malade ! lança Lily en fixant Naomi qui ne se sentit pas le moins du monde concernée.

- N'importe quoi ! s'exclama Chris. »

Il se retint alors de rire lorsque son regard se posa sur la mini-jupe de Naomi. Il se leva en secouant la tête et commença à ranger ses affaires tandis que Lily l'imitait. Quelques minutes plus tard, Lily enfila sa cape sur laquelle l'écusson de sa maison était cousu. Lily laissa sa malle et son sac de cours dans le compartiment sans un regard en arrière puis suivit Chris dans le couloir du train. Déjà une bonne partie des élèves s'y trouvait attendant l'arrivée qui ne tarda pas.

Quand le train se fut stabilisé complètement, les portes s'ouvrirent toutes en même temps et libérèrent aussitôt un flot important d'élèves impatients de manger. Lily, comme les autres, commença à marcher en direction des calèches tout en discutant avec Chris du délicieux repas qui les attendait dans la Grande Salle. Ils montèrent tous les deux dans la première voiture libre en compagnie d'Anton Merry et d'un première année de Serpentard qu'aucun des trois ne connaissait.

Le trajet se fit en silence jusqu'au château où ils durent descendre rapidement pour ne pas ralentir les calèches suivantes. Encadrée de Chris et Anton, Lily entra en sécurité dans l'immense hall de son école de sorcellerie. Un sourire se dessina aussitôt sur leur visage et ils regardèrent un peu partout comme pour vérifier que tout était à sa place puis ils pénètrent dans la Grande Salle où les quatre tables étaient dressées.

Les trois amis se rendirent tranquillement alors à leur table qui se trouvait complètement à gauche et s'installèrent. Toujours entre les deux garçons, Lily observa sans vraiment les voir les autres élèves s'asseoir. Elle posa son menton dans sa main et soupira. Chris rit légèrement et lui chuchota au creux de l'oreille :

« - Tu ne fais que soupirer en ce moment ! Dis-le si on t'ennuie ! »

Elle s'apprêtait à lui répondre quelque chose quand tous les professeurs de Poudlard firent à leur tour leur entrée dans la Grande Salle par une petite porte au fond à droite. Le directeur marchait devant les autres, un sourire bienveillant sur le visage. Il alla directement à sa place qui était au centre de la table et avant de s'asseoir, il demanda d'un simple geste de la main le silence puis il commença son discours de rentrée :

« Bonsoir chers élèves ! Je vous souhaite un excellent retour dans votre école ! J'espère sincèrement que ces vacances vous auront servis à vous reposer, vous amuser et peut-être réviser pour les examens qui approchent à grands pas. »

À l'évocation des épreuves prochaines, des éclats de voix s'élèvèrent dans toute la pièce pour montrer leur mécontentement. Puis quand le calme revint, ce qui ne prit pas plus d'une minute, Julius Vickers, le directeur actuel de Poudlard reprit où il en était comme si de rien n'était :

« Pour certains d'entre vous, ce sont les derniers mois qu'ils passent dans ce fabuleux château alors je n'aurai qu'un conseil à leur donner ... profiter de chaque jour ! »

Cette phrase eut l'effet inverse que la précédente, le professeur Vickers fut applaudit par tous mais en particulier par les septième année. Ceci fit sourire le directeur puis il termina son discours :

« Comme je me doute que vous avez tous très faim après un trajet aussi long, je vous laisse vous restaurer à votre guise. Une dernière chose, bon appétit. »

Une nouvelle fois, les élèves applaudirent le discours de leur directeur et aussitôt des plats apparurent comme par magie. Lily fut émerveillée par tous les mets qui garnissaient leur table et c'est à ce moment-là qu'elle aperçut Colin en face d'elle. Lui et Chris étaient jumeaux et même si la première fois, elle n'avait pas réussi à les reconnaître, aujourd'hui, elle ne pouvait plus se tromper. Colin était un jeune homme brun aux magnifiques yeux verts alors que ceux de Chris étaient aussi noirs que la nuit.

Lily et Colin ne s'étaient jamais vraiment bien entendus. Sans doute trop différents ou tout simplement incompatibles, les deux adolescents ne faisaient rien pour améliorer leurs relations bien au contraire. Pour Lily, Colin était trop coureur de jupon mais surtout trop prétentieux et sûr de lui. Elle détestait ça par dessus tout. Elle aurait préféré rester une heure coincée avec Naomi à parler maquillage que de devoir supporter les vantardises de Colin pendant dix minutes.

C'est pourquoi, en le voyant assis en face d'elle, elle fit une grimace digne d'un gorille et leva les yeux au ciel. Mais ce soir-là, Colin ne semblait pas d'humeur à parler à qui que ce soit et encore moins à Lily. Il prenait plaisir à couper avec passion ses haricots verts avec sa fourchette sans les manger. Anton arrêta là les observations de Lily en lui demandant :

« - Tu veux des pommes de terre ?

- Non, je vais prendre des haricots. Ils ont l'air d'être de bons punching balls, répondit Lily sur un ton enjoué en faisant un léger signe de tête vers Colin.

- Tu ne vas pas commencer, Potter ! Je ne suis pas d'humeur à me disputer avec toi, déclara Colin sans lever les yeux vers elle.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit de mal ? Si tu prends toujours les choses que je dis de travers, ce n'est pas de ma faute. Décompresse, Philips et continue de torturer ta nourriture ! lui conseilla-t-elle tout en se servant.

- S'il te plaît, arrête de le chercher ! lui murmura Chris, les sourcils froncés.

- Ok comme tu veux ! Je ferai un effort ... pour toi ! lui promit Lily. »

Le repas continua ainsi entre les rires et les discussions animées. Au fur et à mesure, les plats se vidaient. Après presque une heure, les premiers élèves qui quittèrent la pièce marquèrent la fin du festin. Lily comme les autres, partit après avoir mangé de la tarte à la citrouille vers son dortoir qui se trouvait au septième étage.

Tout en montant les escaliers avec Chris et Anton, Lily n'avait qu'une seule envie se coucher dans son lit à baldaquin, tirer les rideaux rouge et mettre son oreiller sur la tête pour ne pas écouter les ronflements de Naomi. Durant leur ascension, ils ne croisèrent que Peeves qui parlait avec une armure inanimée. Quand ils arrivèrent enfin devant la porte de leur salle commune, Anton donna le mot de passe à la Grosse Dame puis ils pénètrent dedans. Ils étaient de retour chez eux.


	3. Un p'tit jeu ?

**Chapitre 2**

Ce matin-là, Lily se réveilla la première de son dortoir. Aussi bizarre que cela lui parut, Elibeth était toujours au fond de son lit, un ours blanc dans les bras. Lily entra dans la salle de bain et retrouva bien vite ses habitudes. Elle se lava les dents puis prit une douche. Un quart d'heure plus tard, la rouquine était habillée de son uniforme aux couleurs de Gryffondor et elle descendit l'escalier qui menait à la salle commune en silence.

La salle commune était comme elle le pensait, vide. Elle alla s'installer sur un fauteuil dans un coin près d'une fenêtre. On était fin avril et les arbres commençaient doucement à retrouver leurs feuilles vertes. Le parc en cette période était paisible et Lily adorait le regarder du haut de la tour des Gryffondors. Elle s'étira un peu et entendit des bruits de pas dans l'escalier.

Lily se retourna et vit Colin finir de descendre les marches. Lui aussi avait revêtu l'uniforme obligatoire de Poudlard et comme toujours, sa chemise dépassait de son pantalon. Ceci fit sourire Lily. Elle l'imaginait ressortir le pan de sa chemise devant la glace pour plaire aux filles. Cela lui donnait un petit côté rebelle selon les autres filles et en particulier Noami. Lily quant à elle, ne trouvait ça que ridicule.

Elle le toisa du regard mais ne lui dit rien. Après tout, elle avait promis à son meilleur ami de ne plus chercher la dispute avec Colin. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que Lily détourna le regard et reprit l'observation du parc endormi. Mais contrairement à la veille, Colin semblait vouloir parler à Lily et pas du beau temps ou des vacances :

« - Tiens, tiens. Tu es déjà debout, Potter ? Sa majesté ne veut pas être dérangée par le petit peuple pour se préparer le matin.

- ...

- Oh, non ! Sa majesté a décidé de ne plus adresser la parole aux petites gens ! Comment allons-nous nous éduquer maintenant ? Nous qui sommes si inférieurs à Miss Potter ! ironisa Colin en s'approchant de Lily.

- ...

- Bon, je te redis le principe du jeu. Quand je te fais une réflexion, tu dois me répondre quelque chose même si c'est un truc ridicule. J'ai l'habitude avec toi de toute façon.

- ...

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Tu ne veux plus jouer avec moi ?

- Ce n'est pas ça ! dit enfin Lily.

- Ah, tu n'as pas perdu ta langue, je t'avouerai qu'à un moment j'ai eu peur pour ta santé ! Alors tu vas enfin me dire pourquoi tu ne me réponds pas quand je te parle ?

- Plus envie, mentit Lily. Cela m'ennuie de vous parler pour ne rien dire, monsieur le Don Juan. Mais je ne doute pas que toutes vos conquêtes se feront un immense plaisir de vous faire la causette entre deux bouche-à-bouche si elles savent aligner plus de trois mots, bien sûr, se moqua Lily sur un ton supérieur.

- Oh, non ! J'ai perdu ma camarade de jeu ! s'exclama Colin.

- Tu es puéril, Philips ! Voilà, pourquoi je ne veux plus répondre à tes attaques !

- Oh ça y est, j'y suis ! C'est Chris qui t'a fait promettre un truc du genre « Arrête d'embêter mon petit frère, fais le pour moi, s'il te plaît ». Je me trompe, Potter ?

- ...

- J'ai vu juste, n'est-ce pas ? Ne l'écoute pas, lui conseilla-t-il. Mon frère ne dit pas que des choses intelligentes, tu sais.

- Je t'ai dit que je n'avais plus envie de jouer à ça ! s'écria Lily.

- Me fais pas rire, Potter. Tu es toujours la première à faire des critiques à tout le monde. À moi, à Naomi ...

- Naomi, c'est différent ! Elle est idiote ! Il faut bien que quelqu'un lui fasse comprendre qu'elle n'est pas la reine de Poudlard. Quant à toi, tu es prétentieux et sûr de toi ... ça m'horripile de te voir courir après toutes les filles de l'école !

- Tu es jalouse ?

- Jalouse de quoi ? Que tu ne me dragues pas ?

- Ouais ...

- Non, ça m'évite de devoir te renvoyer promener ! Ce qui m'horripile, c'est que toutes ces filles se font avoir par toi. Tu les dragues, tu t'amuses avec elles pendant deux ou trois jours puis tu les largues. Comme c'est romantique ! Je ne comprends toujours pas comment tu peux réussir à en avoir encore après toutes celles que tu as fait souffrir.

- Tu n'as jamais pensé que pendant le peu de temps qu'elles restaient avec moi, elle prenaient leur pied ?

- N'importe quoi, marmonna-t-elle en grimaçant.

- Ce qui ne devait pas être le cas des garçons qui sont sortis avec toi.

- Mais pour qui tu te prends, Philips ? s'emporta Lily qui se leva aussitôt.

- Oula, tu me fais peur, Potter. Tu crois quoi ? Que je vais te laisser m'insulter sans rien dire ! Quand on attaque quelqu'un, il faut toujours attendre à ce qu'il réplique. Le fait que tes parents soient connus, ne te permet pas d'écraser les gens qui sont sur ton chemin, c'est clair ?

- Tu me répètes sans cesse que mes parents sont connus mais si tu savais à quel point, je m'en moque de leur célébrité. Et puis arrête de me faire la morale, je suis loin d'être la seule à critiquer les gens qui sont autour de moi. Toi aussi tu es un spécialiste dans le domaine. Ne fais pas l'innocent. Au fond, on est pareil sur certains points, ajouta-t-elle après un court instant de silence.

- Ça me ferait mal d'avoir des points communs avec toi, Potter ! répliqua méchamment Colin.

- Tu es aussi idiot que Naomi ! fit remarquer Lily en se dirigeant vers la porte de la salle commune. Tu devrais essayer de sortir avec elle, vous feriez un superbe couple et puis je suis presque sûre qu'elle te dira oui tout de suite. Une nouvelle proie à son tableau de chasse lui fera plaisir, se moqua Lily avant de sortir de la pièce.

- Et pourquoi suis-je un idiot ? hurla Colin qui s'était mis à courir après Lily.

- Tu préférerais te jeter de la plus haute tour du château que d'admettre que nous avons des points communs, répondit-elle calmement en continuant de marcher en direction de la Grande Salle.

- Je ne suis pas comme toi, Potter. Tu es insensible, désagréable et passablement énervante, lui cracha Colin en arrivant à sa hauteur.

- Ferme-la, Philips ! siffla-t-elle entre ses dents en se retournant brusquement vers lui. Si je t'énerve, tant pis pour toi. C'est toi qui est venu me chercher, pas l'inverse. Puis tu ne me connais pas, tu ne sais pas qui je suis. Je t'interdis de penser que tu sais ce que je ressens. Tu redis encore une fois que je suis insensible et je fais de toi un casse-croûte pour le calmar géant, c'est clair là ? le menaça Lily en le fusillant du regard. »

Pour une fois, Colin ne trouva rien à répondre à Lily qui reprit sa marche immédiatement après sa dernière réplique. Elle était en colère. Si elle était passablement énervante comme Colin lui avait si gentiment fait remarquer, elle pouvait lui retourner le compliment. Les poings serrés, elle descendit les sept étages qui la séparaient de son petit-déjeuner.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans la Grande Salle, elle ne fut pas très surprise de ne voir qu'un Serdaigle de troisième année et deux Serpentards de son année. Steven Baddy et Mary Beckett. Lily leur fit seulement un petit geste de la main puis elle alla s'asseoir à sa table. Seule. Tranquillement, elle commença à manger en essayant de ne pas trop penser à sa dispute avec Colin.

Mais c'était trop demandé. Lorsqu'elle leva les yeux de ses céréales, elle aperçut Chris qui arrivait à toute vitesse, son sac de cours sur son épaule. Il semblait tout aussi énervé que Lily à cet instant pourtant Chris était du genre calme et serein. C'est pourquoi le voir ainsi ne rassura pas la jeune rouquine. Cette dernière se prépara à l'ouragan et se replongea dans son petit-déjeuner.

Quand Chris parvint enfin à Lily, il s'installa en face d'elle et la fixa méchamment. Lily resta le nez dans son bol ne voulant pas envenimer la colère de son meilleur ami mais après qu'il se soit raclé la gorge, il lui déclara :

« - Je t'avais dit de ne pas le chercher ! Tu m'avais promis, Lily !

- Et c'est ce que j'ai fait ! s'exclama-t-elle ne pouvant pas faire la morte plus longtemps.

- C'est ça, bien sûr ! Je vous ai écouté vous disputer quand je m'habillais.

- Et bien, tu n'as pas dû écouter le début de la dispute ! J'ai tout fait pour ne pas lui répondre mais il a insisté. Je n'ai rien fait du tout.

- Ce n'est pas ce qu'il m'a dit ! lui lança Chris.

- Quoi ? L'enfoiré ! jura-t-elle en renversant du lait sur la table.

- Lily, arrête. C'est de mon frère dont tu parles !

- Oh ça va ! Je te dis que je ne l'ai pas cherché ! Je te promets que je n'ai rien fait, répéta Lily. J'étais tranquillement assise dans la salle commune en t'attendant pour aller manger quand il est arrivé. Je n'ai alors rien dit. J'ai regardé le parc et c'est _LUI_ qui est venu me chercher. Je suis désolée de dire ça de ton frère mais c'est un enfoiré qui t'a menti.

- J'en ai marre de vos histoires ! Tu ne pourrais pas t'entendre avec des personnes autres que Jun et moi ? C'est trop te demander ? s'emporta Chris.

- Pardon ? Tu te fous de moi là ?

- Non, répondit-il simplement.

- Chris, tu ne me crois pas ?

- Non, je ne te crois pas. Tu cherches toujours une réflexion à faire à tout le monde. C'est dans ta nature. Et si au début, ça me faisait rire ... aujourd'hui, ce n'est plus drôle.

- Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire rire. Et puis si tu ne me crois pas ... je ne vois pas ce que je peux y faire. J'espère seulement que tu t'amuseras plus avec ton frère qu'avec moi à l'avenir. »

Elle se leva sans finir de manger et sortit de la Grande Salle. Des larmes commençaient à naître dans ses yeux mais elle les essuya bien vite pour que personne ne les voit. Elle se dirigea alors vers sa salle de cours. Défense contre les Forces du Mal pendant deux heures. Lily n'avait aucune envie d'y aller. Elle n'avait jamais été vraiment douée pour cette matière ce qui exaspérait toute la famille Potter.

Elle monta un étage et marcha le long du couloir silencieux. L'endroit était désert. Lorsqu'elle fut arrivée devant la porte, elle s'assit le plus confortablement possible par terre, contre le mur qui faisait face à la salle. Lily patienta une bonne heure à ruminer ses disputes avec les jumeaux Philips jusqu'à l'arrivée de Jun, souriante comme toujours.

Sans un mot, la jolie japonaise s'installa à côté de sa meilleure amie et posa sa main sur celle de Lily. Pendant quelques minutes, ni l'une ni l'autre ne parla. Lily essuya une larme intempestive puis renifla discrètement. Elle soupira et brisa enfin le silence :

« - Je lui avais promis, je n'aurai jamais brisé ma promesse, Jun.

- Je sais et lui aussi le sait. Laisse lui le temps de s'en rendre compte. Tu connais les frères Philips. Orgueilleux comme pas possible.

- C'est bien vrai, ça ! confirma Lily en levant les sourcils.

- Allez, ne t'inquiète pas ! Tu verras à la fin du cours, vous serez redevenus inséparables.

- J'espère ...

- Chris ne sait pas t'en vouloir ... il t'aime trop pour ça !

- Mouais ...

- Où est passé la Lily coriace que j'adore tant ? plaisanta Jun en donnant un coup d'épaule à Lily.

- Avec cet abruti de Colin ! Il a réussi à monter Chris contre moi et ça, ça ne me plaît pas ! déclara Lily en se levant.

- Tu l'auras un jour ! Sois patiente ! lui conseilla Jun en se levant à son tour. »

Soudain, des petits claquements perçants résonnèrent régulièrement dans tout le corridor. Lily et Jun se retournèrent juste au moment où Naomi et Rebecca apparaissaient au détour d'un virage. Rebecca était une jolie jeune fille aux yeux bleus de Serpentard dont les cheveux bruns tombaient en cascade dans son dos. Noami et Rebecca étaient les filles les plus superficielles et les plus populaires que Poudlard ait pu accueillir depuis des siècles.

Les deux pimbêches comme aimait les appeler Lily et Jun, s'approchèrent gracieusement des deux Gryffondors et après un regard de travers pour ces dernières, se dirigèrent vers les toilettes du premier étage. Comme à chaque fois que Jun croisait Rebecca, la jolie japonaise la critiqua :

« - Quelle pouf celle-là ! Comment a-t-il pu sortir avec elle ?

- Tim était jeune et insouciant, plaisanta Lily avant d'ajouter, et puis il ne te connaissait pas encore très bien.

- Ouais, on va dire ça comme ça ! Si tu savais à quel point elle m'énerve à se pavaner devant moi. J'ai toujours l'impression que ses yeux me disent « je l'ai eu avant toi hahaha » !

- Mais non ... là, tu te fais des idées. Les yeux, ça ne sait pas parler ... enfin pas à ma connaissance !

- Non mais tu vois ce que je veux dire ! J'l'aime pas, cracha Jun en croisant les bras devant sa poitrine.

- Ah bon ? Vraiment ? ironisa Lily voulant faire rire son amie pour qu'elle oublie l'existence de Rebecca. »

Jun esquissa un sourire puis remit une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Les claquements qui s'étaient estompés reprirent prévenant de l'arrivée imminente des deux pimbêches. Jun se prit la tête dans ses mains et fit un petit grognement qui était loin d'être féminin. Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa tomber par terre contre le mur.

Lily allait faire pareil quand elle aperçut qu'avec les deux arrivantes, il y avait Colin, le traître. Sans attendre, elle se jeta à sa rencontre. Colin qui parlait avec Naomi ne vit pas la véritable tornade rousse qui se planta devant lui. Heureusement pour eux, il réussit à s'arrêter à quelques centimètres de Lily qui lui lança :

« - Tu n'es qu'un enfoiré, Philips !

- Et pour quelles raisons cette fois-ci ? demanda-t-il pas le moins offensé.

- Tu as menti à ton frère.

- C'est loin d'être la première fois, tu sais ! Ne me fais pas croire que toi, tu n'as jamais menti à mon cher frère.

- Jamais ! Je ne suis ni une hypocrite, ni une abrutie comme certaines avec qui tu traînes, s'écria-t-elle en montrant Rebecca et Naomi d'un geste de la tête.

- S'il te plaît, Lily, ne nous mets pas dans votre histoire ! la pria Rebecca.

- Je t'interdis de m'adresser la parole à partir de maintenant, Philips, le menaça Lily sans faire attention à Rebecca.

- C'est ça ... et tu penses que je vais suivre tes règles ?

- En fait, tu n'as pas tellement le choix !

- Ah bon ? Si je ne les suis pas, tu me feras quoi ? Tu n'as jamais été très forte en duel contrairement à moi.

- Peut-être pas en duel mais en potions, si. Je suppose que tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'un petit accident est vite arrivé.

- Tu me menaces, Potter ?

- Ça se pourrait bien, Philips, lança-t-elle.»

Un raclement de gorge fit cesser leur discussion plutôt mouvementée. Lily se retourna vers l'endroit d'où provenait le bruit et aperçut son professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. C'était un homme aux épaules carrées d'une quarantaine d'années. Ses longs cheveux noirs et lisses étaient attachés en catogan tandis que ses yeux noirs observaient attentivement Lily et Colin. La benjamine des Potter baissa alors légèrement les yeux alors que Colin s'exclamait au professeur Jenkins :

« - Excusez-nous professeur !

- Ce n'est rien, Philips mais que cela n'arrive jamais dans mon cours, les prévint-il d'une voix grave et froide avant d'entrer dans sa classe. »

Sans un regard pour Colin, Lily suivit Jun qui entrait à son tour dans la classe de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. La rouquine s'installa à sa place habituelle attendant de voir si Chris allait se mettre avec elle comme il le faisait depuis six ans. Lorsqu'elle le vit à l'ouverture de la porte deux minutes plus tard, il lui sourit et se précipita vers elle. Il se mit à côté de Lily et lui dit :

« - Tu me pardonnes d'être un gros nul doublé d'un abruti ?

- Bien sûr ! répondit-elle en souriant. Après tout, tu es _mon_ gros nul doublé d'un abruti. Mais promets moi que la prochaine fois, tu me croiras quand je te dirais quelque chose.

- Promis !

- Comment as-tu compris que je te disais la vérité ? dDemanda Lily.

- C'est grâce à Jun ! Mon frère est un menteur, j'aurai dû m'en douter tout de suite !

- Contente de t'entendre le dire ! Maintenant, je ne suis plus la seule à le penser ! Il t'en a fallu du temps en tout cas ! Seize ans, pas mal mais peux faire mieux ! plaisanta-t-elle.

- Oh arrête ! s'exclama Chris avant d'être coupé par leur professeur.

- Lewis, ramassez les devoirs de vos camarades, s'il vous plaît ! demanda-t-il à Jun qui se trouvait au premier rang, juste devant le bureau du professeur. Aujourd'hui, nous allons avoir besoin de vos baguettes magiques. Nous allons pratiquer les sortilèges non-prononcés sur lesquels vous avez planchés pendant les vacances. Espérons qu'il vous restera un ou deux souvenirs de votre devoir. Tous au fond de la classe les uns derrière les autres, ordonna le professeur Jenkins en récupérant les parchemins que Jun lui tendait. »

Lily suivie de Chris obéit aussitôt à leur professeur et allèrent se mettre au fond de la pièce près de la porte. Naomi et Rebecca poussèrent Lily pour se mettre devant elle et ainsi se mettre derrière Chris qui était la nouvelle proie de la Serpentard. Lily sourit de la futilité de ses camarades de classe. Elle se tourna pour savoir qui se trouvait après elle et Lily fut très déçue de tomber nez-à-nez avec le sourire de Colin.

Elle n'y fit pas attention et se remit dans le sens de la marche. Il fallait seulement qu'elle se concentre pour ne pas faire attention à lui. Alors elle écouta attentivement les consignes et les recommandations du professeur Jenkins qui leur fit ensuite une petite démonstration. Il fit apparaître des petits oiseaux au-dessus de leur tête sans rien avoir dit.

C'est impressionnés que les élèves commencèrent, chacun leur tour, à s'entraîner. La plupart réussirent tout de suite à créer des oiseaux de toutes sortes de couleur comme leur professeur l'avait montré avant. Chris passa et y arriva aussi puis il alla se rasseoir à sa place. C'est lorsque Rebecca essayait à son tour que Colin chuchota à l'oreille de Lily :

« - Tu crois que tu vas y arriver ?

- Oui, pourquoi ? demanda Lily avec courtoisie pour une fois.

- Oh pour rien ! Je voulais juste savoir si tu avais encore l'espoir de réussir quelque chose dans ce cours !

- Abruti ! lui murmura-t-elle pour seule réponse.

- Oh oui, j'aime quand tu me complimentes, ironisa Colin.

- Fiche-moi la paix, Philips ! dit Lily plus fort qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

- Miss Potter ! l'interpella le professeur Jenkins. Vu que le cours ne semble pas vous intéresser aujourd'hui, vous viendrez ce soir en retenue à mon bureau, lui apprit-il avant que Colin se mette à rire derrière sa main. Et vous aussi, Mr Philips ! Je vous attends ici à 21h !

- Tu vois où on en est avec tes conneries ? s'exclama Colin à l'intention de Lily.

- Pardon ? Je ne t'ai rien dit ! Tu perds la tête mon pauvre garçon !

- Ça suffit vous deux ! Vingt points en moins pour Gryffondor ! »

Ensuite, le cours continua sans autre interruption due à Lily ou à Colin. Les deux Gryffondors ne voulaient pas être encore les responsables d'une perte quelconque de points pour leur maison. Mais durant toute le reste du cours, Lily rumina sa punition et ne parla plus même pas pour donner l'heure à Chris. Elle détestait Colin et cela ne risquait pas de changer.

De toute façon, pour Lily, Colin était le garçon le plus énervant qu'on puisse rencontrer au monde et elle n'avait aucune raison de vouloir bien s'entendre avec lui. Après tout, Chris avait beau lui demander de faire des efforts, rien ne ferait qu'elle et Colin deviennent un semblant d'amis. Ni elle, ni Colin ne voulaient que leur relation change. Ils adoraient se détester.

Mais voilà, aujourd'hui, elle devait supporter cet agaçant individu tous les jours pour garder son amitié avec Chris et ce n'était pas simple pour une fille comme Lily. Lorsque la cloche sonna enfin pour annoncer la fin du cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, elle se précipita vers la sortie, bien contente de pouvoir mettre le plus de distance entre Colin et elle. Lily descendit le plus rapidement possible les escaliers qui la séparaient du parc. Et c'est sans attendre Chris et Jun, qu'elle se rendit à la serre n°3 pour son prochain cours.

Elle y arriva bien avant les autres et dû même reprendre son souffle en s'appuyant contre le mur. Lily resta là sans bouger jusqu'à entendre ses camarades parler derrière elle. Lily n'avait eu que deux heures de cours depuis la rentrée des classes et pourtant, elle avait réussi à se retrouver collée à cause de Colin. Depuis six ans qu'elle était dans cette école, elle n'avait jamais eu de retenue et craignait un peu la réaction de ses parents.

Elle était dans ses pensées, imaginant la tête de ses parents quand Lily sentit quelqu'un lui taper violemment dans le bras qui la soutenait. Elle perdit aussitôt l'équilibre et tomba à terre. Bien sûr, sa tête atterrit la première dans la boue fraîche du matin suivie de près par le corps entier. Plusieurs rires retentirent autour d'elle tandis qu'une personne l'aida à se relever et lorsqu'elle se retrouva à nouveau debout, elle vit le professeur de botanique de Poudlard, Neville Londubat à côté d'elle qui s'exclama :

« - Mr Philips, puisque vous vous croyez si désopilant ce matin, vous allez accompagner Miss Potter jusqu'à votre dortoir et lui présenter vos excuses.

- Mais monsieur ... essaya de protester Colin.

- Je vous entends dire un seul mot et je retire des points à votre maison, c'est bien compris ? Vous devrez aussi me faire un devoir supplémentaire de soixante-dix centimètres sur le Filet du Diable et dîtes vous bien que vous avez de la chance que je sois d'assez bonne humeur aujourd'hui. »

Et c'est sans s'adresser la parole que Colin et Lily partirent en direction du dortoir des Gryffondors mais lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent dans le hall, Lily ne put pas se retenir plus longtemps. Elle lui cracha en s'arrêtant :

« - Tu n'es qu'un abruti !

- Oui, je sais, s'exclama Colin en continuant d'avancer.

- Puis tu as vu dans quel état je suis à cause de toi ?

- Bien sûr, il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas le voir. D'ailleurs, si tu pouvais marcher plus vite pour que personne ne me voit avec toi, ça m'arrangerait beaucoup !

- Je marche à la vitesse que je veux. Si je souhaite te faire honte, ce n'est que justice après la matinée que tu m'as fait vivre, dit-elle en le rattrapant.

- Ce n'est pas toi qui doit faire un devoir de Botanique, alors tu n'as pas à te plaindre.

- C'est de ta faute. Tu n'avais pas à me pousser dans la boue, le réprimanda Lily.

- Mais c'était tellement drôle ... si c'était à refaire, je recommencerai malgré le devoir.

- Tu n'es qu'un abruti ! répéta-t-elle.

- Change de registre, Potter ! »

Lily ralentit un peu le pas et suivit Colin à quelques mètres derrière lui dans les escaliers. Elle l'observa sans rien répondre. Il était grand, il faisait presque une tête de plus que Lily. Ses cheveux noirs étaient comme toujours mal coiffés. Il avait la main gauche dans la poche de son pantalon tandis que l'autre retenait son sac sur son épaule droite. Si Lily n'avait pas su qui était devant elle, elle aurait peut-être émis l'hypothèse qu'il était beau mais là elle ne pouvait le trouver que moche et désagréable.

« - Tu te dépêches, Potter ? Tu n'es pas capable de marcher plus vite ou quoi ?

- Saches, Philips, que je suis capable de tout ! déclara-t-elle sûr d'elle.

- Laisse moi rire ! Toi, tu ne serais même pas capable de rendre un devoir en retard.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu me racontes ?

- Je dis seulement que tu n'es pas très courageuse. Tu ne tentes rien. Depuis six ans, tu n'as jamais changé de coiffure, tu n'as jamais eu de retenue à part ce matin et tu ne te maquilles jamais ...

- Je n'ai pas besoin de me maquiller pour plaire contrairement à des filles comme Naomi, le coupa-t-elle.

- Enfin ça te ferait pas de mal, Potter, vu la tête que tu as. »

Sous le choc, Lily s'arrêta en plein milieu de l'escalier. La remarque de Colin lui fit le même effet qu'une grosse claque sur la joue. Elle écarquilla les yeux et fixa Colin qui continuait son chemin. Au bout de quelques secondes, le visage de Lily se colora d'une belle teinte rouge sous la boue qui était presque sèche à présent puis elle secoua la tête et se reprit. Lily se mit brusquement à monter les marches deux par deux pour rejoindre Colin. Lorsqu'elle se retrouva à un mètre de lui, elle lui fit faire demi-tour et lui déclara :

« - Tu veux jouer alors jouons. J'adore ça, Philips !

- Pardon ? s'étonna Colin abasourdi.

- Tu crois que je ne suis capable de rien mais je vais te prouver que ce n'est pas vrai.

- Et à quoi veux-tu jouer ? Aux échecs ? C'est vrai que c'est très courageux comme jeu, se moqua Colin.

- Arrête de te foutre de moi ! Puis je suis sûre que tu peux faire mieux que des échecs. On se lance des défis chacun notre tour, on est obligé de les faire sinon on a un gage. Ça te tente ? proposa Lily.

- Attend ! Tu veux faire un cap ou pas cap avec moi, c'est ça ? demanda-t-il en se retenant de ne pas rire.

- Oui, c'est ça ! Alors ?

- Je ne peux pas dire non à la possibilité de te ridiculiser !

- C'est ce qu'on verra ! Alors ce gage ?

- Oh un truc pas trop dur ! Je t'aurai assez humiliée pendant les défis alors autant s'amuser pour le gage. Tu seras obligée d'organiser une petite fête chez toi avec des copains.

- Pourquoi moi ? Toi aussi tu peux perdre ! Mais c'est ok ! Si l'un de nous ne réussit pas l'un des défis, il sera condamné à faire une fête chez lui, confirma Lily en tendant sa main à Colin qu'il serra aussitôt.

- On commence ce soir ?

- Tu as déjà un défi ? s'étonna Lily en fronçant des sourcils.

- Oui, en effet. Mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'il te plaise.

- Vraiment ? Et c'est quoi ?

- Ah ça, tu le verra ce soir après notre retenue ! »

Ils se lâchèrent enfin la main et reprirent leur marche. Colin avait un petit sourire en coin ce qui ne rassura pas Lily. Ils ne savaient pas dans quel pétrin ils s'étaient mis cette fois-ci.


	4. Le premier pari

**Chapitre 3**

Cela faisait près d'une heure que Lily se trouvait à quatre pattes dans la salle de cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Elle commençait sérieusement à ne plus sentir ses genoux tellement la douleur était vive. Le soleil s'était couché depuis quelques minutes et la pièce n'était éclairée que par un lustre qui se trouvait en plein milieu. Elle se massa encore une fois l'épaule puis entendit soudain quelque chose choir au sol derrière elle.

Lily se retourna rapidement et vit Colin allongé par terre entre deux bureaux, les bras derrière la nuque. Malgré la distance qui la séparait de Colin, Lily remarqua une cicatrice rouge sur son bras gauche. Elle la fixa plus intensément pensant peut-être découvrir ce qui était arrivé à son ennemi et se rendit compte brusquement que le professeur Jenkins était parti et qu'il devait être dans son bureau. Elle soupira et fit tomber sa brosse dans son seau d'eau.

À son tour, elle s'allongea et observa un petit moment le plafond au-dessus d'elle. Puis elle ferma les yeux et repensa à cette reprise de cours. Après avoir lancé le cap ou pas cap avec Colin, ils étaient rentrés précipitamment dans leur dortoir respectif où Lily avait enfin pu se laver et se changer. Ensuite, elle était descendu dans la salle commune pour lire un livre et était restée une heure et demie à côté de Colin sans aucune dispute.

Aussi bizarre que cela lui avait paru, ils avaient réussi à ne pas s'insulter. D'ailleurs, Lily n'en revenait toujours pas. Et pour finir, l'après-midi lui avait parut très calme par rapport à sa matinée. Elle sourit à cette pensée et remit une de ses mèches derrière son oreille. Des bruits se firent aussitôt entendre autour d'elle mais elle n'ouvrit pas les yeux. Après avoir frotté pendant une heure le parquet de la salle de classe, elle n'avait qu'une seule envie, dormir.

Mais malheureusement pour elle, Colin n'était pas décidé à la laisser tranquille ce soir-là. Brusquement, elle fut trempée de haut en bas. Lily se releva le plus rapidement possible et vit Colin rire aux éclats à côté d'elle, un seau vide à la main. Elle passa les mains sur son visage mouillé puis se mit à chercher frénétiquement sa baguette magique. Après une rapide fouille de ses poches, elle se rappela qu'elle l'avait laissée dans son dortoir. En colère, elle donna un coup dans une chaise et demanda à Colin :

« - Tu te crois drôle parce que tu m'as balancé un seau d'eau sale ?

- Oui, très !

- Sèches moi tout de suite, ordonna Lily.

- Non, pas besoin. Souviens-toi que ce soir tu as un défi à relever.

- Oui mais est-ce que je peux retrouver forme humaine avant ?

- Non, pas besoin, répéta-t-il. Allez viens avec moi. »

Lily n'eut pas le temps de protester, il lui avait déjà attrapé la main et l'entraînait avec lui hors de la salle. Ils se mirent à courir comme des fous dans le couloir qui menait à l'escalier. Aussitôt arrivés à celui-ci, ils le descendirent rapidement puis entreprirent de traverser le hall. Le château était désert à cette heure-là, le couvre-feu étant dans moins d'une heure.

Puis soudain, alors qu'ils allaient enfin passer la porte d'entrée, Lily trébucha sur quelque chose qui se trouvait au milieu du chemin. Colin la rattrapa au dernier moment. Il avait passé son bras sous elle pour l'empêcher de chuter et l'aida à se relever. Lily plongea son regard dans les yeux verts de Colin pendant quelques secondes puis se recula brusquement, se souvenant à qui appartenaient les bras dans lesquels elle se trouvait. Elle se reprit rapidement et lui demanda :

« - On va où comme ça ?

- Tu as confiance en moi ?

- En fait ... à vrai dire, non, lui avoua-t-elle en souriant.

- Je m'en doutais. Et tu as bien raison. Aller n'aies pas peur, on est presque arrivés. J'espère juste que tu n'es pas frileuse, ajouta-t-il en recommençant à courir. »

Ils sortirent enfin du château et se retrouvèrent dans le parc vide. En cette fin de mois d'avril, l'air du soir était chaud et une légère brise s'engouffrait dans les longs cheveux roux de Lily. Une douce odeur de fleurs voletait autour d'eux quand ils se dirigèrent vers le lac. Tout était calme et apaisant. Les étoiles se reflétaient dans l'eau immobile de la pièce d'eau. L'endroit était très romantique selon Lily mais malheureusement, la personne avec qui elle était gâchait tout.

Elle se résigna à ne pas y penser et continua de suivre Colin qui lui tenait toujours la main. Arrivés juste au bord du lac, ils s'arrêtèrent enfin et s'observèrent un petit moment. Colin avait ce sourire que Lily détestait le plus. Il mijotait quelque chose, elle en était persuadée et pour en avoir le coeur net, elle le questionna en s'installant sur un banc qui était tout proche d'eux :

« - Pourquoi tu m'as fait venir là ?

- Pour ton premier pari ! lui apprit-il en se tournant vers elle. Tu es prête ?

- Oui mais à quoi faire?

- À plonger nue dans le lac ! s'exclama Colin fier de lui.

- Par ... quoi ? Aller dans ce truc à poil ? cria Lily en se levant précipitamment. Mais t'es tombé sur la tête ou quoi ?

- Bien sûr que non !

- Alors pourquoi tu veux que je me baigne toute nue dans cette ... ce truc ?

- Parce que derrière ton style coincé et tout, tu dois être pas mal toute nue !

- Mais tu n'vas pas bien ! hurla littéralement Lily en rougissant.

- Oh arrête ! Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu ne t'es jamais retrouvée nue devant quelqu'un. Tu es restée pas mal de temps avec Anton. Vous avez bien dû faire quelque chose pendant dix mois.

- Mais ... ça ne te regarde pas ! lui déclara Lily en le fusillant du regard.

- C'est un aveu, Potter ! la taquina Colin.

- N'importe quoi ! Je n'veux pas faire ce pari ! chuchota Lily en baissant la tête.

- Alors là non ! C'est toi qui a voulu qu'on joue alors assume !

- Oui j'ai voulu qu'on joue mais je ne veux pas me retrouver toute nue devant toi ! Ça serait du délire, lui cracha-t-elle.

- Quelle sainte nitouche !

- Tu n'auras qu'à emmener tes poufs ici et leur demander. Je suis sûre qu'elle accepteront, elles.

- Oui, c'est une bonne idée, ça. Mais pour le moment, c'est à toi que je demande. Alors tu le fais ou tu renonces dès le premier défi ? lui lança Colin en croisant ses bras devant son torse.

- Tu m'énerves ! Je veux bien le faire mais à une seule condition ...

- Et laquelle ?

- Que je ne sois pas toute nue ! proposa-t-elle avec espoir.

- Bon ok ! En sous-vêtements, ça te convient ? demanda-t-il en tendant sa main.

- Oui, répondit simplement Lily en lui serrant la main après un instant d'hésitation.

- Alors c'est parti ! s'exclama Colin en allant s'asseoir sur le banc.

- Tu savais que tu étais un pervers ?

- Oh tout de suite les grands mots ! Je veux seulement te dévergonder et te montrer qu'il y a une vie en dehors de tes cours !

- Mais je le sais déjà ! Enfin, je te prouverai que je ne suis pas une coincée comme tu le dis si bien.

- J'attends de voir ça, Potter ! »

Elle abdiqua et se retourna vers le lac qu'elle observa attentivement. Il n'y avait aucune échappatoire. Elle était obligée de rentrer dans cette eau où des milliers de créatures vivaient tranquillement dont le calmar géant. Lily souffla bruyamment et commença à enlever le pull gris de son uniforme qu'elle jeta immédiatement sur le sol.

Elle sentait derrière elle le regard insistant de Colin. Lily essaya d'en faire abstraction et déboutonna son chemisier blanc sous lequel elle ne portait qu'un soutien-gorge de la même couleur. Lily entendit après avoir déposé son vêtement à côté de son pull un sifflement. Ça ne pouvait être que Colin. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et se concentra sur sa jupe.

Elle fit descendre la fermeture éclair puis fit tout simplement glisser sa jupe à terre. Elle n'avait plus rien sur elle à part ses sous-vêtements. Elle était gênée mais elle devait aller jusqu'au bout. Lily retira ses chaussures noires et fit un demi-tour pour se planter devant Colin. Il avait la bouche légèrement ouverte et fixait Lily avec une certaine envie. Elle sourit en le voyant ainsi puis elle lui avoua :

« - J'espère que tu profites bien de ce pari parce que j'en ai un qui me vient à l'esprit et qui te fera regretter celui-ci !

- Pour te voir comme ça, tous les mecs de l'école feraient n'importe quoi. Et pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec eux. D'ailleurs, je ne comprends pas pourquoi mon frère n'a jamais tenté de sortir avec toi. C'est vrai que je ne t'aime pas mais tu es pas mal dans ton genre.

- Dans mon genre ? s'étonna Lily.

- Oui. Petite et potelée, se moqua Colin.

- Ça fait toujours plaisir ! marmonna-t-elle en mettant ses poings sur ses hanches.

- Tu ne vas pas bouder quand même ?

- Non mais ce n'est pas cool de dire que je suis petite et potelée. J'suis pas grosse !

- Si tu le dis ! murmura-t-il en baissant les yeux.

- Tu es un bel enfoiré sans coeur. Tu t'en es fait des plus moches que moi, alors s'il te plaît tes remarques tu les gardes pour toi.

- On fait avec les moyens du bord et il est vrai que parfois, mes conquêtes étaient immondes.

- Ben toi, c'est pas la gentillesse qui t'étouffe !

- Parce que toi, tu te considères comme une gentille fille ? Arrête de te voiler la face alors parce que c'est loin d'être le cas.

- À t'écouter, je suis la plus méchante des filles de Poudlard mais elles sont toutes comme ça. Seulement voilà, il n'y a que moi qui assume avec Jun. L'hypocrisie, c'est leur façon de vivre, leur état d'esprit.

- Vous êtes trop compliquées, les nanas. Enfin bref, tu vas encore longtemps te promener comme ça ou tu comptes plonger un jour ?

- Quel rabat-joie ! ronchonna-t-elle en se rapprochant du bord de l'eau. »

Pendant quelques petites secondes, Lily laissa ses orteils glisser à la surface de l'eau qui contrastait complètement avec la chaleur de l'atmosphère. Mais au moment où elle allait mettre enfin un pied dans le lac, deux mains douces se posèrent sur son dos et la poussèrent brusquement en avant. C'est donc surprise et la tête la première qu'elle fit son plongeon qui était plus que ridicule.

L'eau était tellement froide qu'elle avait l'impression que des minuscules poignards lui tailladaient chaque parcelle de ce corps. Mais en dehors de ça, elle était bien. Elle se demanda même pourquoi elle n'était pas venue se baigner plutôt et elle se souvint soudain que c'était sans doute à cause de l'interdiction du règlement de l'école. Elle se maudit d'avoir lancer ce jeu grotesque.

Tout en se concentrant pour ne pas avoir l'air bête, elle se tourna tant bien que mal vers Colin qui était accroupi près du bord. Il souriait et fixait Lily. Cette dernière trouva subitement que les yeux verts de Colin n'avaient jamais été aussi beau avec le reflet de lune dedans. Elle sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'elle sentit quelque chose lui frôler le mollet gauche. Lily ne put s'empêcher de crier :

« - Ahhh ! Y'a un truc qui grimpe sur ma jambe !

- Ce n'est pas la petite bête qui va manger la grosse ! plaisanta Colin.

- Arrête, ne ris pas ! Y'a un truc visqueux qui me bouffe la jambe. Aide-moi ! le supplia-t-elle. Il est fait le pari, là.

- Bon ok ! se résigna Colin en lui tendant la main. »

Lily l'attrapa immédiatement et allait se hisser quand elle se rappela du seau d'eau qu'il lui avait jeté à la figure. Et au lieu de suivre le mouvement, elle tira de toutes ses forces et fit basculer Colin dans l'eau. À présent lui aussi était dans le lac, trempé jusqu'aux os. Lily éclata alors de rire. Un rire sincère. Il semblait légèrement énervé mais au fond, il s'amusait autant qu'elle.

« - Tu te crois drôle en me faisant tomber dans le lac ? demanda Colin en reprenant les mêmes mots qu'elle, un sourire aux lèvres. »

Elle ne dit rien et continua de rire aux éclats. Colin ne put pas résister et se mit lui aussi à s'esclaffer. Depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, c'était bien la première fois qu'ils s'amusaient ensemble. Colin entreprit alors d'éclabousser Lily qui était près de lui et évidemment, Lily se défendit aussitôt. C'est comme ça qu'une bataille d'eau débuta. De l'eau sautait partout autour d'eux jusqu'au moment où des bruits de pas se firent entendre non loin d'eux.

Ils s'arrêtèrent net et se regardèrent inquiets. Les crissements semblaient s'approcher dangereusement du lac. N'ayant pas le droit de se trouver là à une heure aussi tardive, ils se dépêchèrent de nager pour rejoindre le bord. Colin sortit le premier de l'eau puis aida Lily. Les deux Gryffondors commencèrent alors à courir en direction du château.

Lily avait presque l'impression que ses pieds ne touchaient pas le sol tellement elle se pressait. Quand ils furent au niveau de la porte du hall, ils se retournèrent et virent le chien du concierge près du banc où ils étaient auparavant. C'était un petit « clébard » comme l'appelaient les élèves, pas plus haut que trois pommes et son museau était presque inexistant tellement il était écrasé.

Colin et Lily sourirent en le voyant renifler la pelouse en quête d'une odeur puis ils n'attendirent pas plus longtemps et partirent en direction de leur salle commune. Mais en chemin, Lily réalisa enfin qu'elle était toujours en sous-vêtement et qu'elle avait oublié ses habits dans le parc. Elle s'arrêta en plein milieu du couloir, les yeux grands ouverts. Une peur incontrôlable envahit la rouquine. Ne voyant plus Lily à côté de lui, Colin se retourna vers elle et lui demanda :

« - Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Potter ? Tu as envie d'une petite soirée avec le concierge ?

- Non, mais ... j'ai ...

- Ben, grouille-toi alors ! la coupa-t-il.

- Tu as vu comment je suis habillée ? Le questionna Lily.

- Oui, et alors ? Tu n'aimes plus cet ensemble ? Pourtant, il est très beau ! lui avoua Colin sincère. Mais bon, tu penseras à t'en acheter un autre à un moment plus propice.

- J'ai oublié mes habits dans le parc ! lui cria-t-elle, exaspérée.

- Mais non, c'est moi qui les ai !

- Hein ?

- Tu t'habilleras dans la salle commune ! On a assez perdu de temps !

- Dans la salle c ... non mais t'es fou ou quoi ? Et pourquoi pas dans la Grande Salle demain matin devant toutes les maisons ? Ironisa Lily les poings sur ses hanches.

- Oh, je vous jure, ces nanas, elles sont compliquées ! maugréa-t-il en lui lançant son uniforme.

- Merci beaucoup ! dit-elle en attrapant ses affaires. »

C'est à toute vitesse qu'elle remit ses habits, se maudissant intérieurement d'avoir était aussi stupide. Dès qu'elle eût enfilé son pull, ils se remirent tous les deux en route pour la salle commune des Gryffondors. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au septième étage du château, ils purent enfin ralentir l'allure et reprendre leur souffle. Certes, Colin était un très bon joueur de Quidditch mais un footing à 22h15 n'était pas tellement dans ses cordes tout comme Lily.

Ils marchaient tranquillement dans le dernier corridor qui menait au portrait de la Grosse Dame. Lily espérait beaucoup qu'elle ne la reconnaîtrait pas sinon ils auraient du mal à entrer dans la salle commune. En effet, la Grosse Dame aimait particulièrement raconter les histoires du temps de Harry Potter. Le grand Harry Potter. Même si cela n'intéressait pas du tout Lily et cela pouvait durer une bonne heure. Mais heureusement pour Lily, elle perdait souvent la tête depuis quelques années. Certains élèves pensaient que c'était de la faute de Fred II Weasley qu'elle était devenue sénile.

Ils étaient à une dizaine de mètres du portrait quand ils entendirent des aboiements derrière eux. Ils ne perdirent pas une seconde. Colin attrapa la main de Lily et ils reprirent leur course effrénée vers la délivrance. Après un dérapage serré, Colin entra en collision avec le mur en pierre et amortit l'arrivée de Lily. Il cria littéralement le mot de passe à la Grosse Dame qui dormait.

Au bout de quelques secondes, elle daigna enfin ouvrir un oeil et leur marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible puis elle les laissa entrer. Ils se lâchèrent la main avant de se faufiler dans la salle. Tous les Gryffondors présents les dévisagèrent. Après tout, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on voyait deux adolescents qui se haïssent cordialement pénétrer en même temps dans la salle commune et de surcroît, ils étaient tous les deux trempés jusqu'aux os.

Colin et Lily se regardèrent un instant avant d'éclater de rire. Ils étaient ridicules et leur état était plus que pitoyable. Puis sans faire attention aux élèves autour d'eux, ils se dirigèrent vers Jun et Chris qui étaient assis dans un canapé dans un coin. Chris semblait horrifié comme s'il venait de voir un revenant. Une fois arrivés à leur hauteur, Lily s'installa à côté de Jun tandis que Colin s'asseyait sur la table basse qui faisait face à la banquette.

Lily croisa ses jambes encore ruisselantes d'eau froide et plongea son regard dans celui de Colin. Pendant un instant, ils furent comme complices jusqu'au moment où Lily entendit Chris se racler la gorge. Elle se retourna vers lui et demanda :

« - Ça va ? Votre soirée s'est bien passée ?

- Euh ... oui, bégaya Jun en la regardant de haut en bas. Et vous ?

- Éreintante ! On a dû frotter le parquet de toute la salle de cours, répondit Colin.

- J'ai trop mal aux genoux maintenant ! ajouta Lily

- Vrai ... vraiment ? Et vous avez fait quoi pour ... vous retrouver dans cet état ? Questionna Jun, intriguée.

- Oh rien ! s'exclamèrent Colin et Lily en choeur.

- Bien sûr ! souffla Chris dans un murmure.

- Allez, je vais me coucher ! À demain ! déclara Lily en se levant. »

Elle se dirigea aussitôt vers l'escalier qui menait à son dortoir puis monta les marches deux à deux jusqu'au sixième étage. Elle entra dans sa chambre et vit Elibeth assise à son bureau. Elibeth était une jeune fille très intelligente, aimable et serviable. Elle passait le plus clair de son temps à travailler à la bibliothèque ou à son bureau.

Elibeth ne prit même pas la peine de lever la tête vers Lily et continua à bosser sur ses cours. La rouquine se dépêcha d'entrer dans la salle de bain et se regarda dans le miroir qui se trouvait au-dessus d'un des lavabos. Son image lui fit pitié. Ses cheveux étaient emmêlés et répugnants. Pour la seconde fois de la soirée, elle commença à se déshabiller, jetant ses habits dans le panier à linge sale.

Des sortes d'algues visqueuses s'étaient infiltrées dans les bretelles de son soutien-gorge. Elle essayait de les enlever tant bien que mal quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Elle se regarda une dernière fois dans la glace, fit une grimace puis attrapa une serviette dans laquelle elle s'enroula. Lily alla ensuite ouvrir la porte et tomba nez-à-nez avec Jun. La jolie japonaise fronça les sourcils et lui demanda une deuxième fois :

« - Tu as fait quoi pour te retrouver dans cet état ?

- Rien, je t'ai dit !

- Tu es sûre ? S'inquiéta Jun.

- Oui, sûre ! Je vais prendre une douche avant d'aller au lit ! Ma première retenue n'a pas été tendre. Plaisanta Lily.

- Ça a l'air, s'exclama Jun en fixant une algue qui pendait du chignon de Lily. Bon je te laisse te laver. À tout à l'heure ! »

Lily referma la porte et s'appuya dessus. Elle avait réussi son premier pari et maintenant qu'elle y réfléchissait, il n'avait pas été si dur que ça. Certes elle s'était mise à moitié nue devant son pire ennemi mais cela équivalait à un maillot de bain. Le jeu était lancé et elle était prête à tout pour gagner.


	5. Besoin d'aide ?

**Chapitre 4**

« - Miss Potter, votre potion est parfaite comme toujours ! Vous devriez demander des conseils à votre camarade, s'exclama Maggie MacPhil en direction de Colin, loin d'être aussi brillant que l'élève modèle qui venait d'être récompensée pour son travail exemplaire. »

Le professeur de potions se pencha sur le chaudron de Colin Philips dans lequel la couleur de la potion virait au rouge au lieu d'être verte puis elle reprit son tour dans sa classe. Lily se tourna vers Colin et à peine eut-elle posé son regard sur le chaudron que le Gryffondor siffla entre ses dents :

« - Je n'ai pas besoin de toi, Potter !

- Oh mais ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne comptais pas t'aider. Je passe déjà trop de temps dans la même salle que toi sans en plus, devoir te parler, lui cracha Lily qui s'était rapprochée de Colin pour que lui seul puisse l'entendre.

- Tu crois me faire mal en me disant ça ?

- Non, je veux juste que tu saches que rien n'a changé depuis lundi. Je te déteste toujours autant, Philips.

- C'est réciproque même si tu n'es pas mal sans habits, lui murmura-t-il un sourire au coin des lèvres.

- Je n'étais pas nue ! Et jamais, tu ne me verras comme ça ! affirma Lily. »

Sur ces mots, Lily reprit la préparation de sa potion sous le regard stupéfait de Chris. Depuis lundi soir, lui et Jun n'avaient cessé de demander des explications à Lily sur son arrivée humide dans la salle commune aux côtés de Colin mais la jeune rouquine ne répondait rien et changeait à chaque fois de conversation. Selon elle, ses amis n'avaient pas besoin de connaître l'existence du jeu qu'elle faisait avec Colin.

Elle ajouta un peu plus de racines de gingembre dans la mixture et prit aussitôt sa baguette. Elle fit un petit cercle avec et la potion se mit alors à se mélanger doucement. Lily se concentra sur la coupe d'autres ingrédients importants qui venaient au dernier moment et c'est à ce moment-là qu'elle entendit une voix aiguë qui disait :

« - Ne t'en fais pas ! Il te verra un jour ! Tu es belle, Naomi ! »

Lily releva rapidement la tête et regarda le binôme qui se trouvait devant elle. Elle ne fut pas surprise de voir qu'il s'agissait de Noami et Rebecca. La Gryffondor semblait sur le point de pleurer tandis que Rebecca avait un bras autour de ses épaules. Lily ne put s'empêcher de sourire de cette scène puis essaya d'écouter le reste de la discussion fort intéressante des deux pimbêches :

« - Il sort avec tellement de filles mais moi, il ne me voit pas !

- Laisse lui le temps, ma chérie !

- Ça fait longtemps que j'attends ! Trois ... ! s'exclama Naomi mais Lily n'entendit la fin de la phrase. Tu te rends compte ? Mais il passe son temps à critiquer cette Potter et ne voit plus personne.

- Il veut peut-être que ce soit toi qui aille le voir ! Faut que ce soit toi qui fasse le premier pas.

- Tu crois ? Mais j'ai peur de ce qu'il va répondre ! Et s'il disait non ?

- Ne sois pas nouille, ma puce ! Il ne peut pas te dire non ! C'est tout simplement impossible ! Tu es trop sublime pour ça ! la rassura Rebecca.

- Je sais ! murmura Naomi sans la moindre modestie. Mais s'il a peur de ne pas être à la hauteur avec une fille comme moi ?

- Il saura faire face ! Il a de l'expérience et dans tous les domaines, ajouta la Serpentard en souriant.

- Oui, c'est vrai ! Bon, ce soir, je me fais un masque, une épilation et un lissage de cheveux. Après, je vais le voir ! Colin, accroche-toi bien, j'arrive ! s'exclama Naomi en retrouvant le sourire ! »

Les deux pimbêches se mirent à ricaner alors que Lily restait figée par ce qu'elle venait de surprendre. Colin. Naomi voulait sortir avec Colin. Ce n'était pas possible. Horrifiée, elle se retourna vers Chris et lui tapota frénétiquement le bras pour attirer son attention. Lorsqu'il eut enfin abandonné ses yeux de grenouille, elle lui déclara d'une voix terne :

« - L'autre greluche veut sortir avec ton frère !

- Pardon ? Quelle greluche ?

- Ben, elle ! s'exclama Lily en montrant Naomi de la main.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse ? demanda Chris en recommençant à trier les yeux.

- C'est ton frère, non ? Tu ne vas pas le laisser sortir avec cette greluche !

- Arrête de la traiter de greluche ! Puis il fait bien ce qu'il veut. Il est assez grand pour faire ses propres choix. Puis dis-toi que s'ils sortent ensemble, tu passeras moins de temps à te prendre la tête avec eux. C'est rentable, non ?

- Non enfin ... peut-être.

- Oublie ça. Puis ajoute les ingrédients avant qu'elle soit bleue ! lui ordonna gentiment Chris.

- Ouai ... »

Lily fit ce que Chris lui avait dit de faire puis baissa le feu sous le chaudron. Le cours se termina dix minutes plus tard sous les cris de MacPhil. Colin avait encore une fois renversé les trois quarts de sa potion par terre. Lily rangea ses affaires et sortit du cachot à toute vitesse. Une fois arrivée dans le hall, elle attendit Chris et Jun qui parlaient avec des Serpentards dont Tim. Ils devaient aller dans le parc pour profiter du beau temps.

Alors qu'elle était appuyée contre le battant de la porte d'entrée, contemplant le lac où maintenant elle avait des souvenirs incroyables, quelqu'un vint se poster derrière elle. Le souffle chaud de l'individu la fit frissonner. Elle fit demi-tour et reconnut Colin. Qu'il était beau. Lily n'avait jamais fait attention à ça avant, trop occupée à l'insulter. Maintenant Lily comprenait un peu plus Naomi. Elle se gratta la tête comme pour retirer des idées comme celles-là de son esprit puis elle fixa son regard dans celui de Colin attendant encore une attaque.

« - Alors à quand mon pari ? Je suis impatient !

- Samedi !

- Oh j'ai encore le temps alors ! Au fait, tu as aimé le tien ? s'enquit-il. »

On était mercredi après-midi et depuis deux jours, Lily et Colin n'avaient pas reparlé de leur soirée plutôt tumultueuse. Ils avaient pris soin de s'éviter ce qui était loin d'être facile quand on est dans la même salle commune et dans la même classe. Lily regarda du coin de l'oeil le lac qui était à sa droite puis répondit sincèrement :

« - Oui. Je me suis bien amusée, en fait.

- Non ? s'étonna Colin.

- Si, je te jure. On a bien ri puis c'était marrant de te voir barboter comme un bébé.

- Je ne barbote pas ! s'écria Colin en s'interdisant d'esquisser un sourire.

- Ouai, dis ça à quelqu'un qui ne t'a jamais vu essayer de nager, se moqua gentiment Lily.

- Je le dirai à Naomi alors.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle vient faire là, cette pouf ? s'emporta légèrement la rouquine.

- Je t'ai écouté tout à l'heure en cours. Alors comme ça Naomi veut sortir avec moi et toi, tu ne veux pas que ça se fasse, c'est ça ?

- Euh ... je ... bégaya Lily ne sachant pas quoi répondre.

- Ne prends pas la peine de mentir, je t'ai entendu ! Mais je suis curieux de savoir pourquoi je ne devrais pas sortir avec elle.

- Parce que c'est .. une pouf qui n'a aucune conversation.

- Tu sais, ce qui m'intéresse chez une fille, ce n'est pas sa conversation.

- Ah ah, très drôle, Philips !

- Je te dis seulement ce que je pense ! Enfin, j'aimerai bien savoir la raison.

- Je n'ai tout simplement aucune envie de l'entendre raconter vos ébats dans le dortoir ! Je ne veux pas faire de cauchemars. Maintenant, si ça te dérange pas j'aimerai rejoindre mes amis.

- Ouai, vas-y. Mais surtout tiens moi au courant pour le pari.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Tu le saura bien assez tôt. »

Après ça, Lily le regarda s'éloigner vers l'escalier puis aperçut son petit groupe d'amis arriver vers elle. Il y avait Chris qui parlait avec Mary Beckett et Steven Baddy tandis que Jun et Tim étaient un peu à l'écart derrière eux. Lily leur sourit lorsqu'ils furent à son niveau. Elle prit le bras de Chris et ils sortirent tous les six dehors. Ils marchèrent tranquillement jusqu'au milieu du parc où ils s'installèrent aussitôt. Jun se mit dans les bras de Tim et ils commencèrent à s'embrasser. Lily détourna le regard un peu jalouse du couple et se mêla à la conversation des trois autres.

« - L'année est vite passée quand même, disait Mary. Mais je suis bien contente d'être déjà fin avril, on va pouvoir profiter du beau temps, du parc et tout.

- Oui, mais il va falloir un peu réviser !

- Lily, la réprimandèrent ses trois amis en choeur.

- Pense à autre chose comme à demain et à ton anniversaire. Tu veux faire quoi pour marquer le truc ? s'intéressa Chris.

- Oh rien de spécial, répondit seulement Lily.

- Tu va avoir dix-sept ans ! Dix-sept ans ! Il faut les fêter !

- Ouai, c'est vrai. Il faut qu'on fasse la fête pour l'occasion. Ça te fera du bien, renchérit Steven d'une voix enjouée et amicale.

- Vous avez peut-être raison ! dit timidement Lily.

- Peut-être ? Nous avons toujours raison ! rectifia Chris avant de rire. »

Tout le petit groupe continua à parler et à rire jusqu'au moment où ils virent arriver Colin et Anton. Les deux Gryffondors marchaient et ne se trouvèrent plus qu'à deux mètres du groupe en très peu de temps. Ils semblaient inquiets. Les yeux d'Anton normalement oranges avaient viré au noir ce qui ne rassura pas Lily. Cette dernière le connaissait trop bien pour savoir qu'il était en colère.

Elle se leva rapidement et se précipita vers lui. Elle ne jeta aucun regard à Colin quand elle prit la main d'Anton et l'entraîna vers un lieu plus calme. Lorsqu'ils furent sous un arbre à bonne distance des autres. Anton semblait surpris par ce que Lily venait de faire puis ses yeux redevinrent oranges. Elle lui frôla le bras et lui demanda :

« - Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

- Ben Andrews ne veut plus faire parti de l'équipe de Quidditch, lui apprit-il. Il nous lâche quatre jours avant le dernier match de l'année. Si nous perdons et que les Poufsouffles gagnent, nous serons deuxième. J'veux pas que ma première année en tant que capitaine se finisse sur une défaite aussi petite soit-elle, lui avoua Anton en baissant les yeux.

- Il joue comme poursuiveur, Andrews, non ? se renseigna Lily.

- Ça change rien, s'il nous manque un joueur, nous aurons moins de chance de gagner le match.

- Là n'est pas la question, Anton. Il est poursuiveur ou pas ? s'impatienta Lily.

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Je peux prendre sa place pour ce match, si tu veux.

- Non je ne peux pas te demander ça, se dépêcha de dire Anton en reculant.

- Tu ne me demandes rien, je me porte volontaire. Je ne suis pas aussi douée que Andrews mais je sais jouer comme poursuiveuse. Ma mère m'a appris, lui expliqua-t-elle avant qu'il ne pose des questions.

- Tu ... tu es sûre ? Mais faut que je demande aux membres de l'équipe.

- Tu dois demander à Colin, c'est ça ? Il ne faudrait surtout pas que je gêne monsieur.

- Lily !

- Non, mais tu fais comme tu veux. Je veux juste t'aider parce que si j'avais voulu être dans l'équipe j'aurai passer les sélections comme les autres, s'emporta la rouquine. »

Anton se rapprocha lentement d'elle et lui caressa la joue pour la calmer. Tout de suite, Lily se détendit et lui sourit. Lui seul savait comment s'y prendre avec Lily Potter, l'insensible. Il plongea ses yeux dans ceux de la rouquine et lui chuchota :

« - Tu sais très bien que cela me fait plaisir que tu me proposes ton aide mais je ne suis pas seul dans cette équipe. Même si je suis le capitaine, je ne peux pas mettre les idées et les avis des autres à l'écart.

- Oui, tu as raison même si je trouve ça inutile et ridicule.

- Allez, ne boude pas ! Tu sais que ce n'est pas contre toi, lui affirma Anton.

- Ouai ... les autres nous attendent ! dit-elle en changeant de conversation. »

Main dans la main, ils retournèrent auprès des autres. Ils s'installèrent l'un à côté de l'autre, face aux frères Philips. Mary avait mis sa tête sur les genoux de Steven, parlant ensemble non loin d'eux tandis que Anton passait son bras derrière Lily puis il se hâta de poser une question à Colin et Chris :

« - Cela vous dérangerait si Lily remplaçait Ben pour le prochain match ?

- Bien sûr que non, répondit tout de suite Chris.

- Comme par hasard, Potter sait jouer au poste de poursuiveuse ! N'est-ce pas un hasard fabuleux ? la méprisa-t-il avec un regard noir.

- Écoute, Philips ! Si tu ne veux pas de mon aide, tu le dis maintenant. J'ai pas envie de me prendre la tête avec toi à ce sujet.

- C'est pas ça ! C'est seulement que je trouve bizarre le fait que tu veuilles nous aider sans rien en échange ! se défendit Colin

- Qui te dit qu'il n'y a rien en échange ? demanda Lily en souriant.

- Et ce serait quoi ? questionna Colin curieux.

- Cela ne vous regarde pas, intervint gentiment Anton en posant sa main sur celle de Lily.

- Oula ! Je vois ! Personnellement, je pense que vous en avez rien à faire de mon avis ! s'énerva Colin en se levant. Ne nous faîtes pas croire qu'on a de l'importance dans cette équipe. Si tu veux ramener Potter, c'est ton problème, Merry. Qu'elle soit là ou pas pour le match, ça ne changera rien pour moi. Je jouerai comme d'habitude, ajouta-t-il en partant en direction du château.

- Je vais essayer de le rattraper et de lui faire entendre raison, s'empressa de dire Anton en se levant à son tour. À plus tard. »

Tout le groupe regarda Anton courir après Colin puis les perdit de vue lorsqu'ils entrèrent tous les deux dans le hall. Lily se retourna vers son meilleur ami et le supplia du regard de lui expliquer ce qui venait de se passer dans la tête de Colin pour qu'il réagisse ainsi mais Chris ne dit rien. Il s'allongea sur l'herbe, un bras derrière la nuque et examina chaque nuage qui se trouvait dans le ciel.

Voyant que Chris n'en savait pas plus qu'elle, Lily se coucha à son tour, sa tête sur le ventre de son ami. Elle respira à fond et reconnut aussitôt l'odeur des fleurs qu'elle avait senti lundi soir. Cela la fit sourire puis elle demanda :

« - Tu es sûr que ça ne te dérange pas que je joue avec vous samedi ?

- Sûr et certain. Je t'ai déjà vu jouer et tu te débrouilles très bien. Alors je n'ai aucune objection à faire !

- Pourquoi ton frère ne veut pas que je vous aide alors ?

- Parce que sans vouloir te vexer, il est quand même plus doué que toi. Il s'est entraîné pendant des années pour entrer dans l'équipe et être à ce bon niveau. En te voyant entrer dans l'équipe aussi facilement, ça n'a pas dû lui plaire, expliqua vaguement Chris.

- Toi aussi tu as bossé pour en faire parti mais ce n'est pas pour ça que tu me hurles dessus.

- Lui et moi sommes frères mais nos caractères ne sont pas du tout les mêmes alors arrête de toujours vouloir nous comparer, lui conseilla Chris avec un ton sec.

- Oh excuse-moi ! Je voulais juste que tu comprennes que je veux bien faire des efforts avec lui mais il y a des fois, je suis obligée de lui répondre.

- Oui, comme tout à l'heure !

- Quoi tout à l'heure ?

- Je vous ai bien vu parler dans le hall et aucun de vous ne criait ou n'insultait l'autre. J'sais pas ce qui s'est passé mais depuis la rentrée vous vous cherchez moins. C'est comme lundi soir !

- Vous allez me lâcher avec lundi soir à la fin ? s'exclama Lily en se relevant sur les coudes.

- Non ! Je veux savoir ce qui se trame ! Explique moi, Lily !

- Non, parce qu'il n'y a rien à expliquer. Nous avons fait notre retenue puis il m'a balancé son seau. Je me suis défendue et j'ai fait pareil. Et pour finir, nous sommes revenus à la salle commune. Est-ce trop compliqué à comprendre ? s'emporta Lily en se levant une bonne fois pour toute. Ça a changé ta vie de savoir ça, n'est-ce pas ?

- Mais Lily ... murmura Chris en la regardant s'éloigner. »

Elle était énervée. Entre Colin qui lui reprochait de vouloir aider sa maison et Chris qui ne la lâchait pas avec ce qui s'était passé lundi, elle n'en pouvait plus des frères Philips. Elle passa à côté du chien du concierge, elle aurait bien voulu lui mettre un coup de pied à ce « clébard » mais malheureusement pour elle, le concierge se trouvait seulement à quatre mètres d'elle.

Elle le croisa sans un regard pour lui et continua de marcher. Lily l'entendit pester après elle mais elle s'en fichait. Elle monta un escalier qui changea de trajectoire au dernier moment puis s'aventura dans un couloir du cinquième étage. Elle tourna à gauche puis à droite et enfin à nouveau à gauche pour enfin retrouver un escalier qui ne bougeait jamais.

Lily le grimpa rapidement sur deux étages et se retrouva bien vite devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame. Elle papotait avec un autre personnage en buvant un thé. La rouquine leva les yeux au ciel et attendit un instant avant de craquer et de crier le mot de passe :

« - Patronus ! »

Lily vit la Grosse Dame se tourner vers elle et lui sourire dès qu'elle l'eut reconnue. Et c'était parti pour son habituelle discours. Lily soupira et regarda le couloir vide sans faire attention à la Grosse Dame qui la montrait à l'autre personnage. Par contre, elle l'entendit expliquer ceci :

« - C'est la benjamine de Harry Potter ! Vous savez bien, Greta, que Harry Potter s'est marié avec une Weasley quelques années après leur dernière année ici ! Ce Harry Potter en a fait des choses à Poudlard comme ses deux fils !

- Il a eu deux fils aussi ? s'intéressa la dite Greta.

- Bien sûr. D'ailleurs, tous les deux ont été à Gryffondor. De sacrés garnements, je peux vous le dire. Dîtes-moi jeune fille, comment vont vos parents ?

- Aucune idée ! répondit sèchement Lily en commençant à taper du pied par terre.

- Il est vrai qu'ici nous ne pouvons pas toujours avoir des nouvelles de nos familles. Je me rappelle de vos frères, ils n'en avaient pas beaucoup non plus, expliqua la Grosse Dame.

- Sans doute. Je peux entrer maintenant ? Ou on va faire tout mon arbre généalogique ? demanda méchamment la rouquine.

- Non, bien sûr que non, répliqua la Grosse Dame en laissant la porte s'ouvrir devant Lily. »

Elle entra en trombe dans la salle commune des Gryffondors et bouscula aussitôt quelqu'un. Lily tomba par terre sous l'impact. Les larmes aux yeux, elle donna un coup de poing inutile sur le tapis et releva la tête vers l'inconnu qui se trouva être Hugo. Le beau roux tendit sa main vers Lily et l'aida à se remettre debout. Le sourire de Hugo s'effaça bien vite lorsqu'il vit l'état de sa cousine.

« - Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? S'inquiéta-t-il,

- Rien, je viens de me prendre la tête avec les frères Philips. Ils m'énervent tous.

- Oui, je viens juste de voir Anton et Colin dans le dortoir. Alors comme ça tu vas être dans l'équipe samedi ?

- Ouai sans doute, j'sais pas encore, marmonna-t-elle en s'essuyant les joues. Tout dépend de Colin.

- T'inquiète pas pour lui. Tout le monde veut à part lui alors il n'a aucune chance, lui confessa Hugo.

- Tout le monde ? s'étonna Lily.

- Bien sûr. T'es une Potter et tu es aimée malgré ton très fort caractère, se moqua-t-il.

- Je n'ai pas un mauvais caractère, se défendit Lily. Je n'y peux rien si certaines personnes m'insupportent.

- Comme Naomi et moi ?

- Toi, c'est différent ! Je t'apprécie seulement quand tu es tout seul.

- Ok, ça fait toujours plaisir ! lança Hugo.

- Tu es prétentieux et ce n'est pas nouveau ! ajouta-t-elle.

- Encore plus gentil ! Je suis peut-être prétentieux mais toi, tu es désagréable.

- Je sais ! cracha Lily. »

Elle n'attendit pas un mot de plus et se dirigea vers le dortoir des filles. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle entrait dans sa chambre où une odeur bizarre lui fit froncer le nez. Elle regarda partout au cas où une bête morte ne serait pas en train de se décomposer mais se résigna en ne voyant rien par terre. Elibeth avait encore dû tout ranger après les cours.

Lily se dirigea nonchalamment vers son lit et s'effondra dessus faisant tomber quelques coussins au sol. Elle ferma les yeux et soupira. Elle entendit comme de l'eau que l'on fait couler et elle comprit tout de suite. Naomi avait commencé sa transformation en vamp. Lily ressentit aussitôt une forte colère l'envahir à nouveau.

Puis soudain, la porte de la salle bain s'ouvrit et laissa place à une Naomi vêtue que d'une petite serviette rose pâle attachée autour de sa taille et d'un soutien-gorge. Lily faillit avoir une crise cardiaque lorsqu'elle vit sous les cheveux blonds, le visage verdâtre de la Gryffondor. La rouquine se retint avec beaucoup de mal de ne pas éclater de rire et enfouit sa tête dans un oreiller moelleux.

Lorsque son fou rire fut enfin passé, elle regarda en coin Naomi se préparer. Depuis six ans, son rituel avant de draguer était toujours le même. Elle prenait une douche puis elle s'appliquait un masque et faisait sa manucure. Elle laissait sécher son vernis tout en lisant un magazine people magique ou non. Ensuite venait le choix de ses habits avant de finir sur le maquillage. Et tout cela durait au moins deux bonnes heures.

Rien qu'à penser à tout ça, Lily bailla bruyamment et se redressa. Elle posa ses chaussures et s'allongea sur le dos. Les bras derrière la nuque, elle observa le plafond tout en réfléchissant. Était-elle si désagréable que tout le monde semblait le penser ? Sans doute mais est-ce un mal de dire ce que l'on pense ? Lily avait toujours préféré dire la vérité que d'être hypocrite avec les autres. Elle prit son livre sur les potions et s'apprêtait à continuer à le lire quand Noami l'interpella :

« - Dis moi, Lily, est-ce que ce vernis irait bien avec ce rouge à lèvres ?

- Par ... euh ..., bégaya Lily.

- Sois franche ! la supplia la jolie blonde.

- Et bien ... je dirai que ... non, répondit enfin Lily sans grande conviction.

- Oui, c'est bien ce que je pensais mais je voulais en être sûre ! Merci beaucoup, Lily. Tu m'as sauvé la mise !

- Oh, de rien ! À ton service !

- C'est très gentil de ta part ! D'ailleurs ... est-ce que ... tu as deux minutes à m'accorder ? demanda Noami après un moment d'hésitation.

- Je pense que oui. Pourquoi ?

- En fait voilà ... Rebecca trouve Chris très mignon, commença-t-elle indécise.

- Ah bon ? fit Lily faussement étonnée.

- Oui, oui et elle aimerait bien sortir avec lui mais ...

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, oui mais ... voilà ... elle ne sait pas trop comment le séduire ... et toi ...

- Naomi, parle franchement sinon je vais me perdre dans tes explications ! la coupa Lily.

- En fait, j'ai pensé que toi, tu aurais sans doute des conseils pour Rebecca.

- Moi ? Pourquoi moi ?

- Tu es sa meilleure amie, tu le connais mieux que personne alors je me disais que vous aviez sans doute déjà parlé de ça entre vous.

- Et ben pour être honnête avec toi, je ne sais pas. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il aime bien les filles naturelles et simples.

- C'est tout à fait Rebecca ! s'écria Naomi sur-excitée.

- Si tu le dis.

- Et tu sais s'il a quelqu'un en vue en ce moment ? se renseigna la jolie blonde.

- Aux dernières nouvelles, non ! Mais j'essayerai de lui demander, si tu veux.

- Oh oui, ça serait super ! Merci beaucoup Lily. C'est très gentil.

- Ben écoute, de rien. »

Le monde tournait à l'envers, ce n'était pas possible autrement. Lily qui se disputait avec Chris et qui sympathisait avec Naomi. La rouquine regarda Noami repartir en direction de son lit et chercher un autre vernis dans sa mallette à maquillage. Lily fit une grimace et se mit à lire.


	6. JOyeux Anniversaire

**Chapitre 5**

Le soleil s'était levé depuis maintenant plusieurs heures lorsqu'elle daigna enfin ouvrir les yeux. Comme tous les matins, elle s'étira dans ses draps soyeux et bailla longuement. Il n'y avait aucun bruit, aucun murmure. Elle était seule dans sa chambre. Elle chercha son réveil sur sa table de nuit et dès qu'elle eut mis la main dessus, elle le prit et regarda l'heure. 8H30. Elle reposa l'objet à sa place et fit valser sa couette.

Lentement, elle se leva et observa le dortoir. Personne comme elle l'avait pressenti. Lily se dirigea vers l'une des fenêtres et ouvrit le rideau rouge. Une vive lumière pénétra aussitôt dans la pièce. Immédiatement, un sourire se dessina sur son visage. C'était son anniversaire. Elle avait dix-sept ans. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle allait faire de sa journée mais elle sentait que tout se passerait bien. Elle se détacha les cheveux. À présent, ils lui arrivaient aux épaules et ils étaient aussi lisses et roux que ceux de sa mère.

Elle passa une main dedans et contempla le parc qui, à cette heure-là, était très calme. Sans crier gare, elle se mit à courir jusqu'à la salle de bain où elle se lava en quatrième vitesse. Une fois habillée et coiffée, elle descendit dans la salle commune dans laquelle Jun et Chris se trouvaient déjà. Elle s'approcha d'eux toujours un sourire aux lèvres et les salua joyeusement :

« - Salut vous deux !

- Joyeux anniversaire, Lily ! s'écrièrent en choeur ses deux amis.

- Merci ! répondit-elle en les prenant dans ses bras. »

À peine s'était-elle reculée que Chris lui tendait déjà un petit paquet carré. Il était très bien emballé dans un papier rouge et entouré d'un joli noeud blanc. Elle lui sourit et entreprit aussitôt de l'enlever délicatement. Au bout de quelques secondes, Lily réussit enfin à découvrir un très bel écrin qu'elle s'empressa d'ouvrir.

Lily fut tout simplement subjuguée par ce qu'elle vit. Un magnifique collier en argent d'où pendait deux fleurs entrelacées était posé sur un petit coussin blanc. Elle écarquilla les yeux et sa bouche s'entrouvrit sous la surprise. C'était un superbe bijou. Elle leva son regard et ne put rien dire à Chris à part ce simple et absurde mot :

« - Merci !

- De rien ! répondit Chris. Il te plaît ?

- Bien sûr que oui ! T'es fou ! s'écria Lily. »

Dès que Lily eut dit ça, Jun se rapprocha d'elle et regarda par-dessus son épaule l'écrin. La jolie japonaise eut la même réaction que sa meilleure amie. Lily se dépêcha alors de retirer le bijou de sa boîte et le tendit à Chris pour qu'il l'aide à le mettre. Il le prit puis attendit qu'elle se retourne. Chris le fit glisser dans le cou de Lily et l'attacha au niveau de la nuque. Après avoir frôler son cou, il la fit faire demi-tour puis lui dit :

« - Il te va très bien, je trouve !

- Il est superbe ! s'exclama Jun.

- C'est vrai ! Encore merci ! Je ne mérite pas un cadeau comme ça ! Merci !

- Je suis content qu'il te plaise ! J'ai eu du mal à le choisir dans la bijouterie, expliqua Chris un sourire aux lèvres.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu as fait un très bon choix ! Je l'adore ! Merci, répéta-t-elle encore une fois en l'embrassant sur la joue.

- Moi, mon cadeau n'est pas aussi beau mais j'espère qu'il te plaira tout autant, lui déclara Jun en lui tendant un paquet enveloppé celui-ci d'un papier vert et argent.

- Vous n'auriez pas dû, proclama la rouquine en prenant quand même le colis.

- Si tu veux, on les reprend, plaisanta Jun.

- Non, non, je n'ai pas dit ça non plus. Maintenant que je les ai, je les garde, affirma Lily. »

Cette dernière déposa l'écrin de son collier sur le bras du canapé et se mit à enlever le papier du cadeau de Jun. Elle découvrit peu de temps après, une boîte en bois. Elle l'ouvrit et fut émerveillée de voir des petits boxes à l'intérieur, dans lesquels se trouvaient des pierres, des yeux séchés et des plantes. Lily prit une plante jaune et huma son odeur. Elle esquissa un sourire aussitôt et demanda à Jun :

« - Comment tu as fait ? Ce sont tous des ingrédients très rares !

- Ça, c'est mon secret. Ce qui compte c'est qu'il te plaise, non ?

- Oui, tu as raison. Merci beaucoup. Je suis trop contente. Ça fait un moment que je les cherchais, confessa la rouquine à ses amis en reposant la plante.

- Oui, je sais ! C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je te les ai offert ! expliqua Jun en voyant Lily examiner une petite pierre noire.

- Merci, Jun ! Merci à vous deux ! Vous êtes trop gentils ! leur révéla Lily. »

Après une ou deux autres étreintes, Lily alla mettre sa boîte dans sa chambre et partit avec Chris et Jun dans la Grande Salle. Le jeudi matin, toutes les maisons commençaient les cours plus tard que les autres jours. Encore une folie de leur directeur, Julius Vickers ! Mais contrairement à certaines, cette folie leur plaisait bien.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent tous les trois dans la salle, ils se dirigèrent immédiatement vers leur table. Ils s'installèrent au fond. Lily soupira puis commença à se servir. Toasts, confiture, beurre, jus de citrouille, thé et encore de la confiture. Aujourd'hui était son jour et elle comptait bien se faire plaisir. Elle avait à peine entamé son assiette que Colin accompagné d'Anton arrivèrent.

Ce dernier lui sourit gentiment tandis que Colin ne leva même pas ses yeux vers eux. Colin s'assit en face de Lily pendant que Anton posait sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune rouquine. Il l'embrassa sur la joue et lui remit une mèche derrière l'oreille puis il lui souhaita :

« - Joyeux Anniversaire, Lily !

- Merci beaucoup ! répondit Lily un grand sourire aux lèvres qui ne la quittait pas.

- Tu auras tes cadeaux ce soir, ok ? Lui apprit le beau brun.

- Ok, c'est très gentil. Tu n'aurais pas dû, Anton.

- Ouai, c'est ça, chuchota Colin. »

Lily n'y fit pas attention, elle n'avait pas l'intention de laisser Colin lui gâcher sa journée. Et c'est sans lui adresser la parole qu'elle continua de déjeuner et rire avec ses amis. Anton qui était déjà majeur depuis mars, leur raconta tout ce qu'il avait pu faire pendant les dernières vacances. Il les divertit ainsi pendant tout le petit déjeuner.

Lily venait tout juste de finir son thé quand des centaines de hiboux de toutes sortes arrivèrent dans la Grande Salle. Elle chercha immédiatement celui de ses parents et quelques secondes plus tard, une chouette effraie à la tête blanche et au corps marron se posait délicatement sur la table des Gryffondors, juste devant Lily. La rouquine la caressa un instant puis attrapa la lettre et le colis.

Sans attendre plus longtemps, le volatile s'envola et partit dans la même direction que les autres. Lily la suivit des yeux un court instant puis elle sentit quelque chose se poser sur sa tête. Elle releva les sourcils se demandant ce qui pouvait bien être établi sur ses cheveux. Un hibou gris avait atterri sur elle. Quoi de plus normal ? Cela provoqua l'hilarité générale à part chez Colin qui lisait un parchemin.

Le regard de Lily fut à cet instant attiré par une grande enveloppe qui était tombée sur la table, dans son bol vide. Lily vit Anton prendre quelque chose juste au-dessus de sa tête puis faire de grands gestes pour faire fuir l'animal qui ne mit pas longtemps à déguerpir. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux puis entreprit d'ouvrir la grande lettre.

Elle déchira l'enveloppe et découvrit un parchemin vierge mais qui semblait très vieux. Elle le mit dans son sac de cours et regarda plus attentivement dans le pli. Une lettre s'y trouvait encore. Elle la prit et la déplia rapidement.

_« Coucou Soeurette !_

_Alors comme ça, tu prends un an de plus aujourd'hui ? Tu commences à vieillir et devenir une vraie femme, ... quoique ! Enfin, Albus et moi te souhaitons un excellent anniversaire pour tes dix-sept ans ! Nous espérons que pour une fois, tu le fêteras comme il se doit, si tu vois ce que l'on veut dire !_

_Pour ce qui est de tes cadeaux, nous avons fait soft. Comme tu es en sixième année, nous avons pensé que tu aurais besoin de l'héritage familial. La cape se trouve dans le colis tandis que le parchemin se trouve être la carte des maraudeurs. Quand tu étais petite (il n'y a donc pas si longtemps), tu voulais toujours que nous te la prêtions. Aujourd'hui, ton voeu est exaucé. Elle est à toi._

_Par contre, nous avons pensé que ces deux cadeaux te feraient plaisir certes mais que tu attendais quelque chose que nous aurions choisi nous-même. Et je t'avouerai que nous avons eu du mal à t'en trouver un. Mais au final nous avons opté pour une journée dans un centre de beauté. Nous sommes certains que tu attendais ça depuis longtemps alors ne nous remercie pas._

_Encore un joyeux anniversaire, petite soeur !_

_James et Albus. »_

Lily posa la lettre et fixa le vide un bon moment. Ses frères qui la connaissaient très bien lui avaient offert une journée dans un centre de beauté. Un truc comme ça, à elle. Ils étaient devenus fous, ce n'était pas possible autrement. La folie était la seule explication à ce cadeau. Certes, elle était heureuse d'avoir enfin la cape d'invisibilité et la carte des maraudeurs de leur père mais la journée dans un centre de beauté c'était ...

« - Beurk ! s'exclama Lily.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? lui demanda Anton.

- Mes frères m'ont fait un drôle de cadeau ! lui dit-elle tout bas.

- Ah bon ? Et lequel ?

- Une journée dans un centre de beauté ! souffla-t-elle.

- Ah pas cool ! s'exclama Anton avant de rire tout seul. »

Lily relut une seconde fois la lettre de ses frères et vit en tout petits caractères au bas de la page une phrase qui disait « _ps:__ tourne la page, ça pourrait te plaire !_ ». Elle s'exécuta aussitôt et put lire en plein milieu :

_« Tu y as cru, j'en suis sûr ! Mais non, ce n'est pas ça ton cadeau. Nous t'avons pris deux places pour le prochain match des Canons de Chudley. Ils joueront face aux Pies de Montrose en juillet. Allez, profite bien de Poudlard et envoie moi de tes nouvelles de temps en temps._

_James. »_

Lily ne put s'empêcher de lever les bras au ciel. Elle avait des places pour aller voir son équipe fétiche. Les Canons de Chudley. Tout le monde la regardait bizarrement mais peu importe. Elle avait deux places pour un match de Quidditch. Elle se tourna vers Anton et lui dit d'une petite voix :

« - C'était bidon ! J'ai deux places pour le prochain match de Quidditch des Canons.

- Non ? Tu te fous de moi ? Non, c'est pas vrai ! se lamenta le jeune homme. »

Elle lui sourit et déposa la lettre à côté de son verre de jus de citrouille. Elle prit le colis de ses frères et l'entrouvrit suffisamment pour apercevoir la cape d'invisibilité. De couleur grise, l'habit était impeccablement bien plié. Elle fit glisser le mot de ses frères dans la boîte en carton et attrapa celle que ses parents lui avaient envoyé.

Lily déchira le papier et découvrit pour la seconde fois de la journée un écrin. Ce dernier était plus petit que celui que Chris lui avait offert et était en velours bleu. Lorsqu'elle vit le bijou qui se trouvait à l'intérieur, elle pensa que ses parents étaient les meilleurs du monde.

À un petit bracelet en argent était accroché une petite pierre d'un bleu très pâle. Lily le prit aussitôt et essaya de le mettre. Heureusement, Anton vint à son secours et lui attacha au poignet gauche. La pierre roulait négligemment sur la peau dorée de la jeune rouquine. Elle le remercia d'un sourire et admira son nouveau cadeau. Quand elle fut rassasiée de la vue du bijou, elle lut la lettre que ses parents lui avaient écrite :

_« Mon ange,_

_En ce beau premier jour de mai, ta mère et moi te souhaitons un merveilleux anniversaire. Tu as déjà atteint la majorité et nous n'avons pas vu le temps passer avec toi. Tu es une jeune fille joyeuse, talentueuse et surtout unique. Pour rien au monde, nous voudrions que tu changes._

_Comme je te l'ai souvent dit quand tu étais plus jeune, tu es un rayon de soleil dans notre vie. Tu as toujours été franche et honnête, ce qui est une de tes qualités que nous aimons le plus. Ton caractère est comme dirait certain, solitaire. Tu dois tenir ça de moi et je m'en excuse. Mais tu es quelqu'un de bien qui est toujours là pour sa famille et ses amis. _

_Nous espérons que notre modeste cadeau te fera plaisir et sache qu'un autre t'attend. Malheureusement, nous n'avons pas pu te le faire parvenir étant trop fragile pour un si long trajet et de toute façon, il ne te serait d'aucune utilité à Poudlard._

_Toute la famille te souhaite un joyeux anniversaire et ils te font savoir que tous tes cadeaux te seront donnés durant une réunion de famille en ton honneur comme tous les ans._

_Nous pensons tous à toi très fort et aimerions beaucoup être à tes côtés pour ce jour très spécial mais malheureusement, le règlement est le règlement. Ne l'oublie jamais, ne fais pas comme tes frères, je t'en supplie._

_Nous t'embrassons très fort, Lily._

_Papa et Maman. »_

Lily se mordit la lèvre inférieure comme pour s'empêcher de pleurer. Elle replia doucement la lettre de ses parents et renifla. Elle rangea son mot dans ses affaires et leva la tête pour reprendre le cours de la conversation. Elle montra son bracelet à Jun qui s'extasia devant et rit avec Chris. Mais lorsqu'ils se rendirent compte que l'heure tournait, ils durent se rendre en cours.

Lily les laissa partir devant et alla poser ses présents dans sa chambre puis quand elle redescendit dans la salle commune, elle croisa Colin. Il était allongé sur le canapé le regard dans le vide. Elle se dirigea vers la sortie mais fit demi-tour. Lily se posta juste à côté du frère de Chris et pencha la tête. Elle plongea son regard dans celui de Colin.

« - Jusqu'à Poudlard, il faut qu'il me fasse souffrir ! Je n'en peux plus ! entendit Lily.

- Pardon ? s'exclama-t-elle.

- Rien, Potter ! Je n'ai rien dit ! lui répondit Colin en fronçant les sourcils.

- Tu ... tu es sûr ? Pourtant ... j'ai ... non laisse, j'ai dû rêver ! lui lança-t-elle avant d'ajouter. Tu ne vas pas en cours ?

- Si on te demande, tu diras que tu ne sais pas, lui cracha Colin. »

Lily allait répliquer quelque chose quand elle vit à nouveau une grande cicatrice sur son bras gauche. Elle l'avait déjà remarqué lors de leur retenue. Colin se leva et alla s'asseoir près d'une fenêtre à l'autre bout de la pièce. Lily secoua la tête et renonça. C'est l'esprit ailleurs qu'elle se rendit à son cours de Sortilèges. Plusieurs questions ne cessaient de tourner dans sa tête. Qu'avait-elle entendu ? Qui parlait ? Elle aurait pourtant juré que c'était la voix de Colin, certes en plus douce mais sa voix quand même.

Elle passa la porte de sa classe et trouva tous les élèves déjà assis. Elle se dépêcha de rejoindre sa place à côté d'Anton et attendit. Lily parla peu, elle était trop occupée par ces phrases. Elle observa les personnes qui se trouvaient autour d'elle et tomba sur Naomi. La tête dans sa main, elle devait réfléchir, si cela était possible. Lily remarqua ses yeux d'un marron presque transparent.

« - Et si je le rembourre un peu plus, ça se verra ou pas ? »

Lily sursauta à cette phrase. Naomi ne parlait à personne et n'avait même pas bougé les lèvres. La rouquine se secoua la tête. Mais dans quelle dimension était-elle tombée ? Elle commençait à entendre des voix. Elle détourna le regard et sursauta en entendant son professeur de Sortilèges tonner en entrant dans la salle :

« - Où est Colin Philips ?

- Il ... commença Chris.

- Il ne se sentait pas bien. Il est retourné à son dortoir, professeur, lui mentit Lily sans vraiment savoir pourquoi elle faisait ça.

- Très bien, Miss Potter ! Bon, nous pouvons commencé le cours alors ! affirma-t-il en passant à côté du bureau de Lily et Anton. »

Le professeur de Sortilèges, John McAvoy était un petit homme trapu d'une trentaine d'année. Il enseignait depuis maintenant trois ans à Poudlard et il avait déjà réussi à avoir une réputation de professeur désagréable et strict. Lily était d'ailleurs l'une des élèves qui le détestaient le plus. Il passait la plupart de son temps à rabaisser ceux qui n'arrivaient pas à effectuer un sort.

Lily le regarda s'asseoir sur sa chaise et croiser ses gros bras devant son torse. Comme toujours, il mâchonnait quelque chose qui faisait bouger ses mâchoires carrées et sa petite moustache blonde aux reflets roux. Lily leva les yeux au ciel et se hâta de sortir sa baguette ainsi que des parchemins. McAvoy se fit un plaisir de réprimander un élève de Serpentard puis il commença son cours. Ils allaient passer deux heures terribles.

*******

Accompagnée d'Anton, Lily sortit enfin de la salle de torture comme ils avaient coutume d'appeler la salle de classe de Sortilèges. Derrière elle, Chris parlait à une cinquième année, Margot Kindly. Depuis deux ans, elle faisait partie de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor, au poste de poursuiveur. C'était d'ailleurs la seule fille du groupe. Lily ne lui parlait pas souvent mais selon Chris Margot était une jeune fille réservée et douce.

Chris avait d'ailleurs avoué à Lily qu'à une certaine époque, il avait voulu sortir avec Margot mais un certain Louis Cheerful de Poufsouffle avait été plus rapide que lui. C'était la seule fille dont Chris avait parlé à Lily en dehors de son ex-petite amie, Chloé Dustbin. Mais cette dernière était loin d'être une fille intelligente. En effet, après trois mois durant lesquels Chris et Chloé avaient formé un couple, Lily avait passé pas mal de temps avec cette Serdaigle et elle en était arrivée à préférer être avec Naomi. Enfin tout ça était du passé.

Lily sourit en repensant à la tête de Chloé le jour où Chris avait rompu avec elle. Cela avait été un des plus beaux jours de la Gryffondor. Lily en avait presque oublié la présence d'Anton, lorsque sans crier gare, il lui prit la main. Elle le fixa perplexe mais celui-ci regardait devant lui comme si de rien n'était. Elle haussa les épaules mais elle ne retira pas sa main pour autant.

Sentir la main d'Anton dans la sienne avait toujours été un bon moyen pour que toutes ses préoccupations partent. Il avait ce pouvoir sur elle. Ils passèrent la porte de la Grande Salle puis allèrent s'asseoir à leur table comme d'habitude. Elle regardait Anton manger en face d'elle lorsqu'une interrogation s'engouffra dans son esprit. Pourquoi l'avait-il quitté du jour au lendemain ? Il n'avait jamais voulu lui donner la véritable raison.

Lily savait que Anton n'était pas comme tous les autres garçons de l'école, il avait quelque chose en plus. Quelque chose qu'il cachait à tout le monde sauf à elle et c'était peut-être à cause de ça qu'il avait rompu. Elle enfouit cette pensée dans son esprit et reprit des haricots. Ce n'était pas le jour pour pleurer sur une ancienne relation. Puis soudain, Chris qui était à côté d'Anton, fit revenir Lily à la réalité en lui demandant :

« - Tu as menti pour mon frère, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, répondit simplement Lily avant de prendre une bouchée.

- Il n'était pas malade ?

- Non.

- Pourquoi tu as menti au prof pour lui alors ? se renseigna Chris inquisiteur.

- Parce que ...

- Ce n'est pas normal. Il t'a demandé d'inventer cette excuse ?

- Non.

- Mais tu sais où il était ?

- Oui.

- Lily, est-ce que tu sais dire autre chose que oui, non et parce que, s'impatienta Chris.

- Oui, dit Lily avec un grand sourire.

- Arrête. Où est mon frère, Lily ?

- Ton frère était dans la salle commune. Il ne semblait pas être dans son assiette, il a dû lire une mauvaise nouvelle dans la lettre qu'il a reçu ce matin, supposa la rouquine après avoir bu son verre de jus d'ananas.

- Il ne t'a rien dit, j'espère ? s'écria Chris en se levant.

- Euh ... non, il ne m'a rien dit. Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait dû ... commença Lily avant de voir Chris partir en courant de la Grande Salle. Il me cache quelque chose ! murmura-t-elle.

- Oui et pas mal de choses d'ailleurs, lui déclara Anton.

- Ah bon ? Et quoi ?

- Ça c'est à eux de te le dire ! affirma le beau brun.

- Ils ne te l'ont pas dit non plus. Tu l'as découvert tout seul, c'est ça ?

- Ouai ... »

**Anton baissa les yeux vers son assiette vide et soupira. Lily n'insista pas plus. Elle toucha son nouveau bracelet, un triste sourire aux lèvres et se leva. Elle devait parler à Chris. Elle plongea son regard dans celui de son ancien petit-ami et entendit la voix d'Anton lui dire :**

** « - Je t'en supplie, ne fais pas ça. Tu le regretteras plus tard !**

**- Pourquoi ? s'exclama Lily.**

**- Pourquoi quoi ?**

**- Pourquoi je le regretterai ?**

**- Mais je ne t'ai rien dit ! répliqua Anton.**

**- Tu ... j'en ai marre ! C'est quoi ce bordel depuis ce matin ?**

**- Mais de quoi tu parles ?**

**- De rien du tout, je vais faire un tour dans le parc avant les cours. À tout à l'heure ! »**

**À son tour, Lily sortit de la Grande Salle. La plupart des élèves mangeaient encore à leur table, parlant et riant ensemble. Lily, quant à elle, se posait encore et toujours des questions. C'était la troisième fois qu'elle entendait quelqu'un dire quelque chose sans qu'il n'ouvre la bouche. Soit elle avait un pouvoir soit elle était devenue folle. Et à cet instant précis, Lily penchait plus pour la seconde solution.**

**Elle passa la porte d'entrée et se mit à courir jusqu'au terrain de Quidditch. Une fois arrivée là-bas, elle monta les escaliers qui menaient aux estrades deux par deux et s'installa enfin sur un banc. Elle observa l'endroit désert et se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse. D'après ce que Lily avait entendu, elle présuma qu'elle pouvait entendre les pensées des gens. Mais comment ? Elle se remémora chaque situation. Une par une. **

**Mais rien ne lui revint à l'esprit à part les phrases qu'elle avait entendues. Ses yeux se baissèrent inconsciemment vers le bijou que ses parents lui avaient offert. Maintenant qu'elle y repensait, tout ça ne se passait que depuis ce matin, depuis qu'elle avait mis ce bracelet. Sans attendre une seconde de plus, Lily entreprit de l'enlever mais ne réussit pas.**

**Elle était en train de s'acharner dessus lorsque Lily entendit des pas derrière elle. Elle se retourna rapidement et aperçut son cousin, Hugo. Les mains dans ses poches, il avait une démarche nonchalante. Il avait un petit sourire en coin et ses yeux pétillant d'intelligence. Il s'assit à côté de Lily et ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants puis enfin, il lui dit :**

** « - Joyeux anniversaire, p'tit papillon !**

**- Merci ! Ça faisait longtemps que tu ne m'avais pas appelée comme ça ! fit-elle remarquer.**

**- Ouai c'est vrai ... mais à l'époque, on était vraiment des gamins ! s'exclama-t-il en scrutant chaque parcelle du terrain.**

**- La dernière fois, c'était ici. Tu jouais ton premier match dans l'équipe, j'étais venue te souhaiter bonne chance dans les vestiaires ...**

**- Malheureusement, Colin t'a viré parce que tu n'étais pas un joueur, continua-t-il, **

**- Je n'ai eu le temps que de te dire « Hugo », il ne m'a rien laissé placer d'autre et tu m'as répondu ...**

**- Merci, p'tit papillon. Finit Hugo de raconter. Il était pourri ce surnom, plaisanta-t-il.**

**- C'est toi qui me l'avait donné, c'est à cause de toi que nos cousins se sont foutus de moi pendant des années.**

**- Non, c'est la faute de ton balai de fille quand on était petit. Il était violet et il y avait des petits papillons dessinés sur le manche.**

**- Oh mon dieu, comment mon père avait-il pu m'offrir ça ? se moqua-t-elle.**

**- Mais non, tu étais mimi dessus puis tu nous battais tous en vitesse avec alors que tu n'avais que cinq ans. C'était marrant !**

**- Ouai ... »**

**L'esprit de la rouquine se perdit aussitôt dans ses pensées. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux ce qui lui rappela la présence de son bracelet. Il fallait qu'elle confirme son hypothèse. Elle observa son cousin un instant mais rien ne vint. Aucune voix dans sa tête. Après tout, elle s'était peut-être trompée et avait tout imaginé. Elle était soulagée. Lily sourit et regarda son cousin se tourner vers elle. Ses yeux bleus reflétaient une certaine mélancolie que Lily ne connaissait pas chez Hugo.**

** « - Malgré tout ce qui s'est passé entre nous, je veux juste que tu sois heureuse ! »**

**Et c'était reparti pour un tour ! Hugo n'avait pas bougé les lèvres, il ne faisait que la fixer. Elle perdait la tête tout simplement. Elle tendit son bras où se trouvait le bijou devant son cousin et lui demanda nerveusement :**

** « - Enlève-moi ça !**

**- Pourquoi ? Il est magnifique ! Tu l'as eu pour ton anniversaire ?**

**- Oui, mais s'il te plaît, enlève le moi !**

**- Tu es sûre ?**

**- Oui, oui ! Dépêche-toi ! clama-t-elle.**

**- Ok, pas de problème ! »**

**Aussitôt, il s'exécuta et retira le bracelet. Il le fit tourner un moment dans ses doigts et fit la remarque suivante à voix basse :**

** « - La pierre est très belle ! Elle donne l'impression d'être vivante !**

**- Hein ?**

**- Non, rien ! Laisse tomber ! J'ai un cadeau pour toi, commença-t-il tout en rendant le bijou à Lily qui le mit immédiatement dans une de ses poches. Mais il est trop gros donc je n'ai pas pu le prendre avec moi. Mais je te le donnerai ce soir ok ?**

**- Ok, merci, répondit-elle simplement.**

**- Alors prête pour le match de samedi ? se renseigna Hugo.**

**- J'sais pas si je remplace Ben ! Je n'en ai pas reparlé avec Anton.**

**- D'ailleurs, en parlant de lui. Je vous ai vu main dans la main tout à l'heure. Vous deux, c'est reparti ?**

**- Il ... je ... on marchait et il m'a prit la main ... je ... non, ce n'est pas reparti, marmonna-t-elle en baissant la tête, les larmes aux yeux.**

**- Allez viens, on va faire un tour ? proposa Hugo. »**

**Lily le suivit après avoir essuyé une larme qui perlait sur sa joue. Pendant près d'une heure, ils marchèrent dans le parc tous les deux se souvenant de leur enfance avant d'aller en Métamorphose.**

***********

**Il était 20h07 lorsqu'il s'approcha d'elle et posa sa main délicatement sur l'épaule de la jeune fille. Surprise, elle se retourna un sourire aux lèvres qui s'effaça dès qu'elle le vit. Entourée de Lucy, sa cousine et de David, Lily n'avait pas entendu et encore moins vu le Gryffondor arriver près d'elle. Elle fronça des sourcils quand il lui fit signe de le suivre.**

**Après un haussement d'épaules à ses amis, elle se leva du canapé de la salle commune et rejoignit Colin dans le couloir du septième étage. Il avait réussi à la traîner hors de la tour des Gryffondors sans lui demander son avis. Elle le détestait. Une fois arrivée, elle s'assit sur le rebord d'une fenêtre ouverte tandis que Colin faisait les cent pas dans le corridor. Il se racla la gorge et déclara enfin :**

** « - Merci de m'avoir couvert ce matin auprès de McAvoy !**

**- Oh, tu m'as fait venir ici pour ça ? S'étonna Lily.**

**- Euh ... en fait non. Je me disais qu'on pourrait faire un tour pour parler un peu ! murmura-t-il.**

**- Quoi ?**

**- Parler ... tous les deux ! résuma-t-il sur un ton sec.**

**- Tu veux discuter ... avec moi ? demanda-t-elle en descendant de son siège de fortune.**

**- En fait j'ai un truc à te dire et j'ai pas envie que des gens m'écoutent te dire ça ! expliqua Colin vaguement.**

**- Et bien ... si tu veux ! »**

**Ils commencèrent alors à déambuler dans les couloirs sans s'adresser la parole mais le silence qui s'était installé entre eux n'était pas lourd ni désagréable. Pour Lily, il était apaisant mais il ne dura pas longtemps. En effet, alors qu'ils tournaient à gauche, ils tombèrent sur Peeves qui remplissait une armure d'une substance non identifiée. Lorsque l'esprit frappeur du château vit les deux Gryffondors passer à côté de lui, il laissa tomber le pot qu'il tenait et il s'écria :**

** « - Tiens, tiens, un couple d'amoureux qui se promènent pour trouver un coin tranquille. Ils vont se cacher puis s'embrasser, ajouta-t-il en chantonnant en volant dans les airs.**

**- N'importe quoi ! rétorqua Colin en colère avant de voir Peeves traverser un mur.**

**- Waou, quelle réplique cinglante, Philips ! Je pense qu'il a eu très peur de toi ! se moqua Lily. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il a disparu.**

**- Arrête ! hurla-t-il. »**

**Il semblait sur les nerfs, prêt à exploser. Ses mains tremblaient de rage tandis qu'il serrait les dents pour s'empêcher de hurler après Lily. Inconsciemment, Lily fit un pas vers Colin mais se ravisa aussitôt. Elle s'appuya nonchalamment contre un mur et croisa les bras devant sa poitrine. Puis elle observa attentivement Colin. Pourquoi était-il dans cet état pour si peu ? Elle lui demanda alors :**

** « - Qu'est-ce que tu as aujourd'hui ? Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette depuis ce matin !**

**- Cela ne te regarde pas Potter ! dit simplement Colin.**

**- Ok comme tu veux ! Pour être franche, je m'en fiche. Alors qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ?**

**- Je ... je voulais juste m'excuser auprès de toi pour ce que j'ai dit hier quand on était dans le parc, lui dit-il après un instant d'hésitation.**

**- Et il fallait venir ici pour ça ? s'exclama Lily en fronçant les sourcils.**

**- Je ne ... je m'excuse et toi, tu t'en fous ! rétorqua Colin en s'approchant d'elle.**

**- Non, je ne m'en fous pas ! Je trouve juste que venir ici pour ça, c'est un peu exagéré ! Et que toi, tu t'excuses, c'est comme tomber dans une autre dimension ! Mais cela s'expliquerait si c'était Chris qui t'avait demandé de t'excuser auprès de moi et que toi au fond, tu ne voulais pas. Et puis, si tu m'as emmenée là, c'est seulement parce que tu ne veux pas que les autres sachent que tu t'es rabaissé à dire pardon. Toi le très populaire Gryffondor !**

**- Oui, c'est ça ! répondit-il vaguement. Je ne voulais pas m'excuser ... Allez viens avec moi ... ordonna-t-il gentiment avant de se mettre à courir dans le couloir.**

**- On va où ? Demanda Lily en le suivant.**

**- Tu le verras bien assez tôt ... »**

**Ils continuèrent ainsi quelques instants puis ils s'arrêtèrent devant un grand mur en pierre grise. Lily regarda alors Colin commencer à faire les cent pas. Surprise du comportement du Gryffondor, elle se renseigna :**

** « - Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?**

**- Chut ... murmura-t-il juste au moment où une porte apparut derrière lui. »**

**Elle était grande et de couleur rouge ce qui était loin d'être le cas des autres portes de Poudlard. Lily ne l'avait encore jamais vue, elle s'en serait souvenue. Colin posa sa main sur la poignée et l'ouvrit doucement. À l'intérieur, aucune lumière n'éclairait la pièce. Colin sourit en voyant l'inquiétude se dessiner sur le visage de la rouquine. Cette dernière s'avança lentement de l'ouverture. Lorsqu'elle fut qu'à un mètre de Colin, il lui dit d'une voix neutre :**

** « - Entre ...**

**- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a à l'intérieur ?**

**- Arrête de faire ta peureuse ... Tu es une Gryffondor oui ou non ?**

**- Oui mais je n'ai pas confiance en toi. Qui me dit qu'il n'y a rien de dangereux là dedans ?demanda-t-elle.**

**- Moi, je te le dis !**

**- Mouais ...**

**- Allez entre ... exigea Colin en la poussant dans le dos. »**

**Elle fut projetée dans la pièce où elle atterrit violemment. Rapidement, elle se releva et tourna dans tous les sens. Au bout de quelques secondes, ses yeux s'habituèrent au noir et elle discerna une table et une chaise. Elle fit demi-tour vers la porte et vit Colin dans l'ouverture. Elle distingua seulement le contour de son corps éclairé par les torches du couloir. En colère, elle lui cracha :**

** « - Qu'est-ce qui te prend, Philips ?**

**- Rien du tout ! Maintenant, ferme les yeux, ****tourne-toi ****et compte jusqu'à trois avant de les rouvrir.**

**- Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ? s'écria Lily.**

**- Allez vas-y ! Je te promets que tu ne risques rien !**

**- Tu es un enfoiré qui ...**

**- On verra ça plus tard ! la coupa-t-il. C'est bon ? Tu es prête ? »**

**Lily se résigna aussitôt. Cela ne servait à rien de discuter avec Colin. Elle s'exécuta et se tourna. Et comme toujours, elle se posait des millions de questions. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle réfléchisse toujours avant d'agir ? Colin avait peut-être raison, après tout.**

**_* Non, impossible ! Ce n'est qu'un emmerdeur de première ! *_**** pensa-t-elle en fermant les yeux.**

**Elle entendit le Gryffondor s'avancer vers elle et quand il fut juste derrière elle, elle sentit sa respiration comme dans le hall. Cette fois encore, elle frissonna jusqu'au moment où il énuméra d'une voix suave :**

** « - 1 ... 2 ... 3 ... Ouvre les yeux ! »**

**La rouquine obéit sans discuter et fut immédiatement éblouie par une forte lumière. Quelqu'un lui sauta dessus, ne lui laissant pas le temps de voir quoique ce soit. Un brouhaha infernal s'éleva aussitôt. Lily avait l'impression d'avoir transplané dans la Grande Salle au moment d'un dîner.**

**Lorsque l'inconnu la lâcha, Lily put enfin remarquer qu'elle était dans une grande salle aux murs blancs. Une banderole sur laquelle elle put lire « Joyeux Anniversaire Lily » était pendue au plafond entre des grandes guirlandes rouges. Elle sourit en la voyant puis elle vit tous ses amis.**

**Anton, Chris, Jun, Hugo, Tim, Mary et Steven étaient présents pour elle. Elle restait bouche-bée par cette fête surprise organisée par ses amis derrière son dos. Jun qui devait être l'inconnue de tout à l'heure, lui montra d'un geste de la main une table où étaient posés un gâteau et des paquets cadeaux.**

** « - Mais ... qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? balbutia Lily sous le choc.**

**- C'est une fête pour Westcow ! se moqua Jun.**

**- Le concierge ?**

**- Non, son chien !**

**- Non mais sérieusement. Pourquoi vous avez fait ça ? demanda Lily.**

**- Anton, range tout ! Elle ne veut pas faire la fête avec nous ! s'écria Jun en se tournant vers le beau brun.**

**- Vous êtes des malades ! Complètement fous ! plaisanta Lily en attrapant des confettis qui commençaient à tomber du plafond.**

**- Aller viens souffler tes bougies ! lui proposa Anton. »**

**Il lui prit la main et l'entraîna vers la table. Tous les invités se rapprochèrent d'elle et formèrent un cercle autour d'elle. Puis ils se mirent à chanter « Happy Birthday ». Les fausses notes n'enlevaient rien à la beauté du chant de ses amis. Lily était heureuse. Lorsqu'ils eurent enfin terminer leur chanson, Lily ferma les yeux un instant et fit un voeu. Oublier Anton. C'est tout ce qu'elle désirait depuis qu'il avait rompu.**

**Ensuite, Lily éteignit d'un seul coup les dix-sept bougies qui se trouvait sur le gâteau dont le nappage rouge lui faisait très envie. Les bougies s'évaporèrent alors dans les airs comme par magie. Aussitôt, tous applaudirent comme si Lily venait de faire quelque chose d'extraordinaire. Hugo prit un paquet sur la table et le donna à sa cousine en lui disant :**

** « - J'espère qu'il te plaira !**

**- Je ne me fais pas de soucis pour ça ! lui répondit-elle. »**

**Pour la énième fois de la journée, elle entreprit d'enlever le papier cadeau rouge et au bout de quelques secondes, elle avait réussi à tout retirer. Elle vit une magnifique boîte blanche ornée de petits dessins noirs. Elle l'ouvrit et découvrit la figurine d'une danseuse étoile vêtue d'un tutu noir. Une musique douce s'éleva immédiatement de l'objet tandis que la ballerine se mettait à tourner sur elle-même. Un grand sourire fendit son visage en deux et elle lui murmura :**

** « - C'est magnifique ! Il est magnifique !**

**- Je suis content que ça te plaise ! **

**- Merci ! »**

**Elle posa son cadeau sur la table et embrassa son cousin. Avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de dire ou faire autre chose, les trois seuls Serpentards présents à la fête lui tendirent un long paquet. Étonnée, Lily commença à défaire le papier et lorsqu'elle vit ce qu'il cachait, elle mit la main devant sa bouche pour s'empêcher de pousser un cri. Lily les regarda horrifiée.**

** « - Vous êtes des tarés ! Mais vous êtes tous tombés sur la tête aujourd'hui ou quoi ?**

**- Non, on voulait juste te faire plaisir !**

**- Avec des cadeaux comme ceux-là, c'est réussi ! affirma Lily. »**

**Cette dernière prit entre ses mains son nouveau cadeau. Un balai. Un Feuopoudre 3000. Lily avait lu dans un magazine de Quidditch que ce balai était l'un des meilleurs du marché actuel. Elle caressa doucement le manche en bois et ne put s'empêcher de déclarer :**

** « - Il est génial ! Merci à vous !**

**- Attends ce n'est pas terminé, s'écria Hugo en faisant un signe vers Anton.**

**- Ouai, mais moi, ce sont seulement des objets qui ont ...**

**- Arrête de papoter, montre-lui ! lui conseilla Jun. »**

**Anton saisit un sac qui se trouvait sur une chaise et le tendit à Lily. Celle-ci le prit après avoir déposé son balai délicatement en équilibre contre la table. Elle écarta l'ouverture et vit aussitôt plusieurs choses. Tout d'abord, des parchemins enroulés sur eux-mêmes et attachés grâce à un ruban blanc. Elle les sortit en même temps qu'un long coffret noir. Elle remarqua alors que les parchemins étaient en fait des partitions de musique vierges.**

**Elle soupira et jeta un coup d'oeil en coin à Anton qui souriait. Elle secoua la tête et passa au coffret. Lily l'ouvrit et découvrit une magnifique plume grise et marron. Sur cette dernière était gravé une inscription en or qui disait « Pour une fille inoubliable ». Rapidement, elle essuya une larme sur sa joue et murmura un merci inaudible.**

**Elle allait remettre ses nouveaux cadeaux dans le sac quand elle vit qu'il restait quelque chose au fond. Lily engouffra sa main dedans pour en extraire un vêtement. Un T-shirt bleu marine sur lequel était imprimé le nom d'un célèbre groupe sorcier de musique. The Kisses' London.**

**_L'atmosphère était en pleine effervescence depuis plus d'une heure tandis que le soleil se couchait à l'horizon. Lily comme les autres était impatiente de voir enfin The Kisses' London. Elle attendait ça depuis des mois. Pour rien au monde, elle n'aurait loupé le seul concert que son groupe préféré allait donner en Angleterre._**

**_Un doux mélange de rock et de pop s'éleva soudain des hauts-parleurs et c'était parti pour deux heures de musique intense ! Elle regarda ses amis et remarqua qu'eux aussi étaient surexcités par cet évènement. Hugo et Jun sautaient déjà sur place un peu plus loin devant elle alors que Anton était resté avec elle à dix mètres de la scène._**

**_À l'instant où les musiciens et la chanteuse montaient sur les planches, Anton prit la main de Lily et lui sourit. Les chansons devinrent de plus en plus endiablées jusqu'au moment où le guitariste fit un solo. Et c'est ainsi que le premier slow de la soirée débuta._**

**_Ils virent aussitôt que des couples s'étaient mis à danser dont Jun et Hugo. Lily allait faire une remarque lorsque Anton la rapprocha gentiment de lui. Elle se laissa entraîner par la musique douce et posa sa main sur la nuque du beau brun. Ils tournaient tous les deux au rythme de la musique puis il lui caressa doucement la joue. Lily releva alors la tête vers lui et vit que les yeux du jeune homme étaient devenus vert pâle. Et sans prévenir, il se pencha vers Lily pour l'embrasser doucement ..._**

**Quand elle revint à la réalité, Lily chercha immédiatement Anton du regard. Il était là devant elle, souriant. Ses yeux étaient à nouveau vert. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui avait-il fait ça ? Elle regarda d'un peu plus près le T-shirt qu'il venait de lui offrir. Elle se souvint qu'à chaque fois qu'elle allait dormir chez lui, elle le prenait comme pyjama. Elle pensa alors en geignant :**

**_* C'est foutu pour mon voeu ! *_**

**Ensuite, Lily allait demander quelque chose à Anton lorsqu'elle entendit la porte claquer derrière elle. La rouquine se retourna et vit que Colin avait disparu brutalement. Elle questionna ses amis du regard mais personne n'avait de réponse. Hugo sortit comme à son habitude une blague puis tout le monde oublia la sortie théâtrale de Colin.**

**Ils dégustèrent le gâteau d'anniversaire de Lily puis dansèrent pendant deux heures. Après avoir bien bougé, ils s'assirent sur des poufs de toutes les couleurs où ils discutèrent durant de longues minutes passant d'une blague de Hugo à une conversation sérieuse sur les cours. Puis tous partirent au compte goutte. Lily accompagnée de Jun rejoignirent leur dortoir les dernières.**

**Quand elles traversèrent la salle commune des Gryffondors, elles repérèrent Colin allonger sur une banquette. Il lançait une balle moldue jaune au-dessus de sa tête et la rattrapait à chaque fois. Lily s'arrêta net et voulut aller le voir mais quelque chose lui dit qu'elle ne serait sûrement pas bien reçue par le Gryffondor. Pour la deuxième fois, elle se résigna et courut après Jun qui avait continué d'avancer chargé du balai et du sac de Lily.**

**Quand Lily ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, elle tomba nez-à-nez avec Naomi en nuisette rose et blanche qui venait de sortir de la salle de bain. La rouquine la regarda aller se coucher telle une reine. Naomi s'allongea doucement dans son lit puis remonta les draps les uns après les autres. Une fois ceux-ci bien mis, elle étala correctement ses cheveux sur son oreiller et éteignit sa lampe de chevet.**

**Jun et Lily se retinrent de ne pas rire et se dirigèrent vers leur lit respectif. Lily posa sa boîte à musique sur son étagère qui se trouvait au-dessus de son lit et remarqua un vêtement sur son couvre-lit. En effet, un maillot de bain, deux pièces, était disposé convenablement. Elle se précipita dessus et le prit dans ses mains. Il était marron avec un petit dessin tribal blanc sur le bas.**

**Elle le trouva très beau puis sentit quelque chose glisser entre ses doigts avant de tomber par terre. Elle se recula légèrement et trouva un petit carton blanc sur lequel était écrit « Ceci pourrait te servir un de ces soirs ». Ça ne pouvait être que Colin. Lily sourit immédiatement puis elle mit le mot dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet tandis que le maillot de bain gagna un tiroir de sa commode.**

**Ensuite, Lily entra dans la salle de bain et s'observa dans le miroir. Ses cheveux roux étaient toujours aussi banals et ses yeux marrons aussi. Elle se fit une grimace puis se déshabilla lentement. Elle prit le T-shirt d'Anton et le porta à son nez pour le sentir. L'odeur de son ancien petit-ami n'avait pas changé. Lily eut un sourire triste puis le revêtit aussitôt avec un short bleu. Après un dernier regard dans la glace, elle se dit que malgré tout, c'était son plus bel anniversaire puis elle se dépêcha de se coucher.**


	7. Bonne soirée

**Chapitre 6**

« Colin Philips effectue une magnifique feinte de Porskoff et réussit un très beau lancer du Souaffle à sa nouvelle coéquipière, Lily Potter qui se rapproche à toute vitesse des buts adversaires. Elle dépasse Lysander Scamander et tire. BUT !!!! Dix autres points pour les Gryffondors qui mène le .... Regardez ! Anton Merry plonge ! Il semble avoir repéré le Vif d'Or. Il redresse son balai difficilement et remonte avec ... Oui ... c'est le Vif d'Or ! Gryffondor l'emporte ! »

Tous les joueurs atterrirent en douceur sur le terrain de Quidditch de Poudlard. Tandis que les élèves aux couleurs de Gryffondor entraient déjà sur le stade. Lily descendit de son Feuopoudre 3000 flambant neuf et se mit à courir vers Anton qui tenait toujours le Vif d'Or entre ses doigts. Elle se jeta dans ses bras après avoir lâché son balai. Ils avaient gagné. 340 à 130. Encore une fois ils remportaient la coupe de Quidditch.

Toujours en enlaçant Anton, Lily vit Chris, Margot, David et Hugo arriver à vive allure sur eux. Dans leur course effrénée, ils ne purent s'arrêter à temps et ils tombèrent tous à la renverse. Ils étaient tous allongés, les uns sur les autres en train de rire. D'autres dont Jun faisait partie, les rejoignirent aussitôt et ils restèrent ainsi. Après un bon bout de temps, ils entendirent une chanson s'élever dans les airs où les exploits des joueurs étaient scandés.

Ils se relevèrent seulement quand Julius Vickers s'approcha d'eux, une belle coupe en argent dans les bras. Le directeur s'avança vers Anton et lui tendit la récompense que le Gryffondor s'empressa de prendre. Puis au moment où Anton soulevait le trophée au-dessus de sa tête sous les hourras de la foule, Vickers lui dit simplement :

« - Bravo à vous tous ! Ce fut un très beau match !

- Merci, s'écria toute l'équipe en sautant sur place. »

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, les joueurs de Gryffondor chantèrent à tue-tête jusqu'aux vestiaires. Lily se laissa entraîner par l'enthousiasme et la joie de ses camarades. Quand ils entrèrent enfin dans les vestiaires, Lily remarqua que Colin s'y trouvait déjà. Assis sur un des bancs, il regardait dans le vide, l'esprit ailleurs. Il ne fit même pas attention à l'entrée plus que bruyante de ses coéquipiers.

Lily leva les yeux au ciel et se dirigea vers ses affaires. Elle fit apparaître un paravent autour d'elle puis elle commença à se déshabiller sans faire attention aux garçons qui faisaient la même chose qu'elle mais eux, sans cette ridicule cloison. Enfin elle mit une longue serviette rouge autour de son corps et c'était parti pour un rapide décrassage en règle. Elle se dirigea tranquillement vers les douches des filles où elle retrouva Margot.

Au bout de dix minutes de lavage intensif, Lily en ressortit, les cheveux mouillés et dans tous les sens et elle croisa Colin qui se rendait dans les douches des garçons. Il portait une serviette blanche au niveau des hanches. Elle lui attrapa instinctivement le bras pour l'empêcher de partir se laver. Colin se tourna vers elle, surpris. Elle lui demanda après un instant d'hésitation:

« - Pourquoi tu n'étais pas avec nous tout à l'heure ?

- Pas envie, ça te dérange ? Je ne savais pas que ma présence était indispensable à ta survie, Potter, plaisanta-t-il.

- Non, loin de là, Philips !

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? À part toucher mes muscles, déclara Colin en baissant les yeux vers la main de Lily qui le tenait toujours.

- Arrête de prendre tes rêves pour des réalités, lui affirma Lily en retirant rapidement sa main.

- Moi ? Rêver que tu me touches ? Impossible ! Autant me suicider tout de suite !

- Non, rêver que tu as des muscles digne d'être touchés !

- Bon, qu'est-ce que tu me veux, Potter ? répéta-t-il légèrement vexé par ce que Lily venait de répliquer.

- C'est pour ton pari ... lui dit-elle en baissant le ton. Vu que tout s'est passé comme prévu ... tu pourras le faire sans avoir l'air trop ... ridicule !

- Bon, tu vas le cracher ton truc ?

- Tu vas devoir faire un strip tease dans la salle commune pendant la fête que les élèves organisent. Vu que les profs disent rien les soirs de victoire, c'est le moment parfait, expliqua-t-elle un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Je ne te connaissais pas comme ça, Potter !

- Tu ne me connais pas du tout !

- Oui ... d'ailleurs ... en parlant de ça ... je voulais te dire que tu t'es pas mal débrouillée pendant le match, la complimenta-t-il un peu.

- Pas mal débrouillée ? J'ai marqué plus de but que toi, Philips !

- Ça ne veut rien dire, le nombre de buts ! répliqua Colin de mauvaise foi.

- Ouais, c'est ça !

- Mais Potter ... »

Lily n'entendit pas ce que Colin lui dit après, le regard de la jeune rouquine venait tout juste de se poser sur le sublime corps de David, le gardien de l'équipe. Chacun de ses muscles était magnifiquement bien dessiné tandis que sa peau dorée donnait un goût exotique à tout le reste. Immédiatement, la bouche de Lily s'ouvrit légèrement. Le beau David s'avança près d'elle et la prit sans crier gare dans ses bras en lui disant :

« - Tu as été extraordinaire ! Merci de nous avoir aidés ! »

Elle ne put rien répondre, elle était trop éberluée par cet élan d'amitié d'un garçon qui ne lui parlait qu'une fois par semaine. Mais elle ne réfléchit pas et profita d'être dans cette situation. Puis quand il la relâcha, trop tôt selon Lily, il lui sourit et partit s'habiller. La rouquine sourit à son tour et ne put se retenir de murmurer :

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il est canon en serviette !

- Je ne te dérange pas, j'espère ? Je m'en voudrai sinon, lui cracha Colin dont le regard semblait lui lancer des éclairs.

- Mais non, tu ne me déranges pas ! répondit-elle vaguement sans se souvenir à qui elle parlait.

- Potter ! lui cria-t-il pour la faire redescendre sur terre.

- Oui ?

- Je le ferai ton pari ! Et je t'étonnerai, ajouta-t-il méchamment. »

Lily ne répondit rien et le regarda s'en aller. Lorsqu'il passa à côté d'elle, il la frôla involontairement ce qui la fit frissonner. Elle dit alors à voix basse :

« - Lui non plus n'est pas mal ... »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'un bruit se fit entendre derrière elle. Elle se retourna rapidement et vit que Colin avait fait tomber un balai. Lily sourit à la vue qui s'offrait à elle puis alla se changer à l'abri des regards indiscrets.

* * *

Trente minutes plus tard, toute l'équipe de Gryffondor entrait dans leur salle commune acclamée par tous les élèves. Même Elibeth avait lâché ses livres de cours pour participer à la fête. Lily pénétra dans la pièce, la dernière juste derrière David. Elle allait rejoindre Jun et Elibeth lorsque David lui attrapa la main et l'entraîna vers le centre de la salle.

Lily jeta son sac dans les escaliers qui menaient aux différents dortoirs puis observa attentivement la pièce. Des banderoles, des ballons, des serpentins et deux buffets avaient été installés pour l'occasion par les élèves. Tous souriaient. Anton mit la coupe sur la cheminée pendant que tout le monde applaudissait en chantant un petit air.

Lorsque la chanson fut terminée, un septième année que Lily ne connaissait pas, déboucha grâce à sa baguette des bouteilles de toute sorte. Cela allait du champagne moldu jusqu'au jus de citrouille en passant par du Whisky pur feu. Certains se jetèrent aussitôt sur les boissons et se mirent à parler fort. Les conversations se mélangèrent les unes aux autres formant un brouhaha infernal. Lily prit un verre de soda et commença une discussion avec David et Anton :

« - Tu as merveilleusement bien remplacé l'autre andouille ! s'exclama Anton avant de boire une gorgée de son verre de champagne.

- Merci beaucoup ! Je me suis bien amusée ! répondit Lily en surveillant Colin du coin de l'oeil impatiente de le voir faire son pari.

- Pourquoi tu ne t'es pas présentée aux sélections la dernière fois ! On t'aurait choisi plutôt que ce blaireau sur qui on ne peut pas compter.

- Ne me parlez plus de lui, déclara Anton.

- Oh arrête, il a sans doute eu une bonne raison pour avoir lâché le Quidditch d'un coup, lui fit remarquer Lily.

- Toujours aussi gentille, tu es géniale, la complimenta David. »

Il l'embrassa sur la joue puis il rejoignit ses amis à l'autre bout de la salle. Lily piqua aussitôt un fard qu'elle essaya en vain de cacher derrière son minuscule verre. Cette petite mascarade n'échappa pas à Anton qui s'empressa de lui demander :

« - Tu n'en pincerais pas pour le gardien, toi ?

- Moi ? Non !

- Oui, oui, c'est ça ! Et pourquoi tu rougis alors ?

- Je ne rougis pas, mentit-elle.

- Non ... ça doit être l'alcool de ton jus de fruit, se moqua Anton. »

Lily ne put rien répondre. Elle venait d'apercevoir Naomi sur les genoux de Colin. Les deux Gryffondors riaient aux éclats ce qui l'énerva plus qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Elle finit rageusement son verre et proposa à Anton :

« - On joue ?

- À quoi ?

- À boire !

- Qui êtes-vous, miss ? plaisanta le beau brun.

- Quelqu'un m'a dit que je ne me laissais pas assez aller. Alors je veux lui prouver que moi aussi, je sais m'amuser, expliqua Lily en foudroyant Colin du regard qui continuait de rire avec Naomi.

- Colin ?

- Hein ?

- C'est Colin qui t'a dit ça, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? Tout ce que je veux c'est boire ! Tu es partant oui ou non ?

- Mais ...

- Si c'est non, dis le moi tout de suite avant de me faire la morale et j'irai me trouver un autre partenaire.

- Bon ok, c'est parti ! capitula Anton. »

Lily se précipita sur deux verres de Whisky qui l'attendaient gentiment sur la table. Elle en donna un à Anton avant de trinquer avec lui. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire Quidditch, ils avaient fini plusieurs verres. Lily attrapa une bouteille remplie et commença à la boire au goulot.

Elle observa la salle autour d'elle et remarqua aussitôt que les contours étaient indistincts. Elle se dirigea d'un pas incertain vers un fauteuil où était assis Anton, un verre à la main. La rouquine s'installa sur les genoux du beau brun et reprit une longue gorgée de sa boisson.

Lorsqu'elle rabaissa sa bouteille, elle aperçut une grande fille dont les cheveux blonds étaient ondulés dans son dos. L'inconnue avait dû passer du temps à se préparer vu la couche de maquillage qu'elle avait sur le visage. Lily ouvrit de grands yeux et s'exclama bien fort d'une voix plus grave que d'habitude :

« - C'est qui cette pouf ? J'savais pas que les anorexiques étaient acceptées ici. Tu crois qu'elle mange autre chose que de la salade ?

- C'est Naomi, lui répondit Anton.

- Qui ? Noémie ? J'connais pas de Noémie, moi ... s'écria Lily en se grattant la tête pour montrer son intense réflexion.

- Non, NAOMI ! lui cria Anton avant de rire.

- Ah ! Celle-là ! Celle qui ronfle comme un ours ?! Ben, elle est plus belle quand je suis légèrement pompette. J'comprends maintenant pourquoi elle drague pendant les soirées arrosées, les mecs sont tous bourrés, ils comprennent pas ce qui leur arrivent.

- Chut ... elle va t'entendre ! fit Anton aussi fort que la rouquine en mettant un doigt devant sa bouche. »

Alors qu'ils étaient en train de rire, quelqu'un se planta de toute sa hauteur devant eux, les poings sur les hanches. La jeune japonaise semblait énervée quand elle les réprimanda :

« - Non mais vous avez vu dans quel état vous êtes ?

- Hein ? Quef ... euh ... qu'est-ce que ti dis ? articula Lily.

- Laissez tomber ! Lily, pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Et toi Anton ? Tu me déçois beaucoup. Tu es préfet, bon sang, jura-t-elle. Tu dois montrer l'exemple.

- J'savais pas qu'elle avait une soeur jumelle, Jun ! s'exclama Lily à Anton sans faire attention à ce que venait de dire son amie.

- Ça suffit vous arrêtez tout de suite de boire ! ordonna la japonaise en prenant la bouteille d'alcool des mains de la rouquine.

- Hep, hep, hep ... qu'est-ce que je voulais dire déjà ? Ah oui ! Si je veux boire sur les genoux de mon ex-petit ami qui m'a jetée comme une vieille chaussette, c'est mon droit ! déclara la rouquine. Alors zou, vas-t-en avec ta morale et laisse moi boire comme je veux.

- Pff, puérile ! Tu ne viendras pas te plaindre demain ! dit Jun avant de partir.

- Rolala, quelle rabat-joie ! s'exclama Anton avant d'ajouter. Allez chante nous quelque chose, poulette ! »

Sans attendre son reste, Lily se mit à chanter extrêmement faux :

« Du rhum, des femmes et de la bière nom de Dieu ... »

Paroles que Anton reprit en canon. Ensuite, plusieurs septièmes années continuèrent la chanson. Entraînée par l'ambiance joviale qui régnait dans la salle commune, Lily se leva puis essaya de monter sur la première table qu'elle trouva. Difficilement, elle grimpa sur une chaise avant de tomber sur le sol. Elle recommença et réussit alors à se mettre debout sur le meuble.

Déchaînée, Lily entreprit de faire une petite danse puis elle sauta sur place en criant, lorsqu'elle entendit une chanson moldue s'élever du gramophone. Colin, lui aussi sur une table, commença à faire bouger ses fesses. Le visage de Lily se transforma aussitôt en une tomate bien mûre. Elle siffla son camarade et le regarda faire son pari.

Au rythme de la musique, Colin déboutonna sa chemise noire qu'il fit tournoyer au-dessus de lui pendant un petit moment et il frôla le corps de Naomi qui était devant lui avec. Mais alors qu'elle essayait de lui prendre l'habit, il lui retira et le lança à Lily qui l'attrapa le plus habilement possible vu son pitoyable état.

Elle se dépêcha de l'enfiler par dessus son débardeur et continua de se rincer l'oeil tout en dansant. Les minutes qui suivirent lui parurent défiler à toute allure. En effet, la ceinture, les chaussures, les chaussettes et le jean de Colin disparurent rapidement entre les mains de Naomi. Le jeune Gryffondor fit mine de retirer son boxer noir mais au lieu de ça, il descendit de son podium improvisé sous les applaudissements des jeunes filles.

Quelques instants plus tard, Lily se trémoussait à côté d'un jeune homme dont la tête ne lui disait rien. Il se rapprochait lentement d'elle et posa une main sur les hanches de la rouquine qui se laissa faire. Elle accéléra la cadence avant de voir débouler Colin, torse nu entre elle et le garçon. Lily ne comprit pas tout ce que les deux Gryffondors firent. Elle ne vit que Colin pointer l'escalier qui était de l'autre côté de la pièce. L'autre s'éclipsa rapidement dans la foule.

La rouquine fit la moue en regardant son nouveau prince charmant pas si charmant s'enfuir devant le dragon dont le rôle était tenu ce soir-là par Colin Philips. Tant pis. Elle haussa les épaules et se remit à danser comme si de rien n'était. Colin se retourna vers elle, le visage fermé. En la voyant se dandiner devant lui, il sourit. Un sourire craquant.

Lily s'approcha de lui et passa ses bras derrière la nuque du brun. Colin bougea sa tête de droite à gauche légèrement et entreprit de suivre la danse de la rouquine. Ainsi durant une quinzaine de minutes, ils restèrent comme ça, à flirter inconsciemment ensemble jusqu'au moment où Colin lui chuchota au creux de l'oreille :

« - T'as bu combien de verres pour être dans cet état ?

- Oula ... beaucoup ! Je me suis arrêtée à dix, je ne me souvenais plus de ce qu'il y avait après ... lui répondit Lily en souriant.

- C'est onze ! plaisanta-t-il.

- Oh merci ... merci beaucoup ! Anton n'a pas su me répondre ... mais ... je suis presque sûre qu'il a trop bu de Whisky pur glace !

- Je crois que c'est pur feu, rectifia Colin.

- Hum ... heureusement que je t'ai rencontré, toi, ce soir. T'es pas bête, tu sais ?

- Ouais, je sais. On me le dit souvent.

- D'ailleurs, je voulais te dire que tu es bien foutu ! J'ai beaucoup aimé ton p'tit strif pease de tout à l'heure !

- Merci ... tu te souviens au moins que c'est toi qui me l'avait demandé ?

- Moi ? Non jamais, je n'aurai fait ça !

- Ma pauvre fille, tu es complètement bourrée.

- Même pas vrai, d'abord ! affirma-t-elle avant de lui tirer la langue.

- Oui, c'est vrai que tu as l'air parfaitement sobre ! Toi qui ne me supporte pas, tu danses avec moi et tu me fais des compliments. Tout est normal, après tout ! ironisa Colin.

- Moi, ne pas te supporter ? C'est pas vrai, je t'aime ... beaucoup, monsieur, lui avoua-t-elle avant d'avoir un léger relent d'alcool. J'ai ... j'ai envie de vomir.

- Oh non, il manquait plus que ça ... ronchonna Colin. »

Il descendit de la table et aida Lily à en faire de même. Lily appuyée sur lui, il monta l'escalier qui conduisait aux dortoirs des garçons tant bien que mal. Quand ils furent arrivés dans la chambre de Colin, ils la traversèrent rapidement pour enfin déboucher dans une salle de bain bleue. Le Gryffondor fit glisser doucement Lily qui semblait dormir sur le sol et attendit qu'elle réagisse.

La jeune fille avait les yeux fermés et essayait de réfléchir à ce qu'elle devait faire. Vomir ou ne pas vomir. Telle était la question. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux avant de soupirer. Elle ouvrit les yeux lentement et fut contente d'être déjà assise vu la vitesse à laquelle la pièce tournait. Elle posa son coude sur la lunette des toilettes et essaya de se concentrer sur Colin.

Le jeune Gryffondor qui était adossé contre la cabine de douche, regardait agir la rouquine. Il croisa ses bras devant son torse toujours dénudé, cachant de petites cicatrices. Après un long silence, Lily lui demanda enfin :

« - Pourquoi tu es comme ça ?

- Comment ? s'étonna le concerné.

- Méchant et froid avec moi ? précisa-t-elle.

- Parce que tu as tout ce dont je rêve ... avoua-t-il avant de mentionner. Des cheveux roux, des fossettes et des seins. De toute façon, je pourrai te dire n'importe quoi que tu ne t'en souviendras pas.

- Je m'en souviendrai ... je veux vomir ...

- Les toilettes sont à côté de toi ... essaie de viser ! »

Lily ouvrit brusquement la lunette et pencha sa tête dans le trou qui s'offrait à présent à elle. Elle resta ainsi quelques instants, la bouche ouverte et au moment où Colin pensa qu'elle s'était endormie dans cette position, elle sortit de sa cachette et se releva en affirmant :

« - En fait, non. J'ai pas envie !

- Comment tu fais ? Tu as dû boire pas mal de verres et tu ne vomis même pas ? Demain, tu ne vas pas être bien.

- Ne t'inquiète donc pas pour moi, darling, lui susurra-t-elle en s'approchant de Colin. Ce n'est pas ma première fois ...

- Oula, Potter serait une alcoolique ? Ça, ça ferait un fabuleux scoop !

- Pourquoi tu es comme ça avec moi ? redemanda Lily. Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ?

- Je suis comme ça avec tout le monde.

- Non ! C'est pas vrai, s'écria-t-elle quand elle arriva à vingt centimètres de Colin. Tu es quelqu'un que je n'arrive pas à cerner. Tu me hais, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je n'ai jamais dit ça ... c'est seulement que des fois, tu m'exaspères ! Je suis franc comme mec alors je te dis ce que je pense, c'est tout ...

- Tu es si franc que ça ?

- Oui ...

- Que penses-tu vraiment de moi alors ? En tant que moi et pas la fille du grand Harry Potter ! ajouta-t-elle en faisant une révérence.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je réponde à ça ? s'enquit-il.

- J'sais pas, moi ... essaie la sincérité pour une fois !

- Je pense que tu danses bien ... la taquina Colin.

- Idiot !

- Bon ... je pense que nous avons des caractères incompatibles ... c'est pour ça qu'on ne s'entend pas. Tu pourrais être la plus belle, la plus intelligente et la plus marrante des filles que ça ne changerait rien à ça.

- Ah vraiment ? Ça fait toujours plaisir d'entendre ça même quand on a un peu trop bu, ironisa-t-elle. Tu le penses vraiment ?

- Bien sûr ! Je dis toujours la vérité, dit-il sur un ton prétentieux.

- Et qu'avons-nous de si différent ? Bon c'est vrai, je n'ai pas de cicatrices sur tout le corps, fit-elle remarquer avant de hoqueter. Elles viennent d'où ? le pria soudain Lily. »

Le visage de Colin se ferma instantanément tandis que ses yeux se baissèrent vers le sol. La fête qui battait son plein juste en bas ne semblait pourtant pas exister pour eux qui se trouvaient dans cette salle de bain, calme et intime. Ils étaient comme seuls au monde. Ils étaient là, l'un en face de l'autre dans cette grande pièce où l'atmosphère était plutôt étouffante.

Lily détaillait non sans déplaisir du regard chaque parcelle du corps de Colin. Le jeune homme lui sembla soudain si malheureux et si vulnérable qu'elle ne put pas s'empêcher de s'approcher de lui un peu plus. À ce moment-là, Lily ne savait plus très bien ce qu'elle faisait, elle suivait ses instincts.

Elle posa sa main droite sur le torse du jeune homme et le caressa délicatement. Ces caresses étaient loin d'être amicales, bien au contraire. Lentement, elle effleura du bout de ses longs doigts les marques qui sillonnaient le torse de Colin qui se laissait faire volontiers.

Lily remonta délicatement sa main vers le cou du Gryffondor avant d'aller se nicher au creux de sa nuque afin que le visage du jeune homme ne soit plus qu'à quelques centimètres du sien. Dans un élan instinctif, presque inconscient, elle se mit sur la pointe de ses pieds et avec toute la tendresse dont elle pouvait faire preuve, elle déposa sa bouche sur celle de Colin pour terminer en un doux baiser. Pendant quelques secondes, les deux pires ennemis oublièrent leurs litiges.

À regrets, Lily détacha ses lèvres de celles du jeune homme et laissa échapper un petit soupir de bien-être. Elle fit glisser ses mains dans le dos de Colin et posa délicatement sa tête sur le torse du jeune homme. Elle ferma les yeux et profita de cet instant. Elle écouta attentivement les battements rapides du cœur de Colin avant de murmurer :

« - David ... »

Immédiatement, Lily sentit le corps de Colin se crisper sous ses doigts. Il recula brusquement et plongea son regard dans celui de la rouquine. Il était tellement empli de haine que cela fit peur à Lily. Elle ne savait pas et elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle avait fait de mal pour qu'il réagisse ainsi. Un sourire triste apparut sur le visage du garçon qui déclara d'un ton cassant:

« - Je comprends maintenant ! Tout s'explique !

- Quoi ?

- Tout à l'heure, tu me demandais pourquoi j'étais méchant et froid avec toi ... tu as ta réponse maintenant, dit-il avant de sortir à toute vitesse de la salle de bain. »

Abandonnée par Colin, Lily se retourna vers le miroir qui se trouvait derrière la porte que venait de claquer le jeune homme. Elle était pitoyable. Sa coiffure n'avait plus de forme, son maquillage avait coulé tandis qu'elle portait une chemise beaucoup trop grande pour elle. Elle s'approcha un peu plus vers la glace et fit une grimace.

Lily se dirigea vers le lavabo, quelques secondes plus tard le robinet laissa s'échapper un fin filet d'eau froide. Elle recueillit le liquide au creux de ses mains dans lesquelles elle plongea son visage embrumé. La jeune fille se massa longuement les tempes avant de se relever. Ragaillardie par cette fraîcheur, elle prit la serviette la plus proche et s'en servit pour essuyer l'eau qui ruisselait de ses joues.

Elle jeta l'essuie-mains dans la baignoire puis marcha jusqu'à la porte qu'elle ouvrit. Sur un lit, elle aperçut Anton, allongé. Lui aussi était dans un état déplorable avec son pantalon à l'envers. Elle sourit et sortit le plus discrètement possible de la chambre. Lily descendit l'escalier essayant de ne pas tomber à chaque marche pour enfin arriver dans la salle commune encore bondée.

Un grand sourire aux lèvres, elle parcourut la pièce de son regard et aperçut deux ou trois dernière année en train de boire. Non loin d'eux, Lily distingua Jun qui parlait avec un jeune homme roux. Son cousin bien sûr. Il n'y avait qu'eux avec des cheveux aussi voyants. Elle bailla tout en les rejoignant. Lorsqu'elle fut avec eux, elle s'installa sur le bras du canapé et les écouta parler d'un groupe de musique.

Lily n'y faisait pas attention. De toute façon, elle n'avait jamais aimé les Rags alors pourquoi gaspiller sa salive pour eux ? Elle sortit de ses réflexions par un rire de cresselle qui sonnait très faux aux oreilles de Lily. Cette dernière fit demi-tour et remarqua enfin un couple. Elle ouvrit de grands yeux quand elle les reconnut.

En effet, Naomi était à califourchon sur ... Colin. La jeune fille était habillée d'une jupe tellement courte que la loi devrait interdire son port. Lily eut un nouveau haut-le-coeur qu'elle réussit à réprimer au dernier moment. Elle mit sa main devant sa bouche tandis qu'elle se levait. Elle les regarda un instant se toucher en riant.

Colin avait ses mains au niveau des fesses de la jolie blonde qui commençait à l'embrasser dans le cou. Il ferma les yeux et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il avait l'air de bien aimer ce que Naomi lui faisait. Cela rendit Lily folle de rage. Elle donna un coup dans la table basse qui interpella Jun et Hugo qui cessèrent de discuter. Son cousin s'approcha d'elle et entoura les épaules de Lily de son bras. Lorsqu'il remarqua une larme couler sur la joue de la jeune fille, il s'inquiéta alors :

« - Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Ri ... rien ! Je ... je ne me sens pas très bien, répondit-elle en continuant de fixer Colin et Naomi.

- Tu as trop bu, miss ! Aller va te coucher, ça te fera du bien ! lui conseilla-t-il.

- Je ... tu crois ?

- Oui ... aller vas-y ! »

C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle vit Naomi embrasser Colin à pleine bouche. Un pincement au coeur, elle se mit à courir jusqu'à son dortoir. Sans savoir pourquoi, elle se jeta sur son lit et fondit en larmes. Une lueur de lucidité éclaira alors son esprit. Pourquoi avait-elle bu autant ? Pourquoi voulait-elle à tout prix être différente de ce qu'elle était ? Pourquoi faisait-elle si attention à lui ? Pourquoi existait-il, ce Colin de malheur ? C'est sur ces questions que Lily sombra dans un sommeil agité.

* * *

« - Réveille-toi, le déjeuner ne va plus être servi si ça continue ! Dépêche-toi, feignasse ! cria Jun dans les oreilles de la rousse endormie. »

Cette dernière plaqua son oreiller sur son visage et ne bougea plus, profitant du silence mais Jun se remit à hurler. Lily qui avait une douleur lancinante à la tête, lui lança son coussin que la jolie japonaise réussit facilement à éviter. La rouquine se releva et vit qu'elle portait toujours ses vêtements de la veille. Elle se frotta les yeux puis bailla longuement.

« - Allez grouille-toi, Lily ! Il est 13h30 et j'ai faim !

- Passe devant, je te suis !

- Comme tu voudras ! »

Jun passa la porte qui claqua derrière elle à cause d'un courant d'air. Lily plaqua aussitôt ses paumes sur ses tempes.

_* __Oh mon Dieu, que j'ai mal. J'ai l'impression qu'un éléphant m'est passé dessus. *_ pensa-t-elle avant de se demander ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire pour être dans cet état. Elle se concentra intensément, enfin autant que son mal de tête lui permettait et se repassa la soirée de la veille.

« - On a gagné la coupe puis on est tous revenu à la salle commune. J'ai bu quelques petits verres avec Anton, il me semble et ... après ... après ... je ne me souviens de rien. Si ... s'écria-t-elle d'un ton triomphant. Colin a fait son strip tease puis il est venu me parler, je crois. Je me revois dans une salle de bain avec lui ... je débloque totalement. Qu'est-ce que j'aurai pu faire dans une salle de bain avec ce type ? C'est complètement dingue ! Une bonne douche et ça ira mieux ! »

Lily se leva et se dirigea lentement vers la salle de bain de sa chambre. Elle ouvrit la porte et tomba nez-à-nez avec Naomi. Une furieuse envie de l'étrangler monta alors en elle.

_* Certes, je ne l'aime pas beaucoup, pour ne pas dire pas du tout mais delà à la tuer, faut pas exagérer, Lily *_ se dit-elle intérieurement.

Elle n'écouta pas son désir et alla rapidement vers la douche. Elle sortit ses affaires de toilettes et entreprit de se déshabiller. Elle retira ses chaussettes puis remarqua la chemise qu'elle portait. À qui était-elle ? Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est qu'elle était trop grande pour être la sienne. Lily allait l'ôter lorsque Naomi l'interpella :

« - Lily, je peux te parler deux minutes ?

- Hein ? Je ... si tu veux, bafouilla-t-elle.

- Merci. En fait, j'ai un truc à te dire ... personne ne le sait encore !

- Oula, un secret ! se moqua Lily en levant les yeux au ciel sans que Naomi s'en rende compte.

- Oui, c'est tout à fait ça, dit-elle avant de ricaner bêtement.

- Alors c'est quoi ce grand secret ?

- Colin et moi ... nous ... nous sommes ensemble ! Depuis hier soir !

- Hein ? Quoi ? Tu ... Colin ?

- Oui, ça surprend, je sais. Je suis tellement heureuse !

- Ah ... c'est bien ! murmura Lily.

- Allez, j'y vais. J'ai rendez-vous avec lui dans le parc. À tout à l'heure. »

La bouche ouverte, Lily la fixa sans vraiment la voir disparaître derrière la porte. Le rythme cardiaque de la rouquine accéléra subitement. Elle ne pouvait plus respirer. Elle avait besoin d'air. De l'air frais. Elle courut jusqu'à la première fenêtre qui se présentait à elle, l'ouvrit et passa sa tête dans l'ouverture.

_* Inspire, expire, inspire, ... tu vas pas claquer aujourd'hui quand même ! *_ pensa-t-elle en fermant les yeux pour se concentrer cette fois-ci sur sa respiration saccadée. Elle enfouit son visage dans ses mains et étouffa un sanglot avant de s'appuyer sur le rebord de la lucarne. Les minutes s'envolèrent ensuite rapidement mais elle avait une douleur dans la poitrine.

Elle observa le ciel se posant toutes sortes de questions. À qui appartenait cette chemise ? Pourquoi avait-elle eu cette ... comment pouvait-on appeler ça ? ... cette crise ? Pourquoi ne se souvenait-elle pas de ce qu'elle avait fait hier soir ? Elle allait rentrer lorsqu'elle vit un couple marcher dans le parc. Naomi et Colin sans aucun doute.

Lily renifla bruyamment et ferma brutalement la fenêtre et fit demi-tour. En face d'elle, Jun était plantée, les bras croisés devant sa poitrine. La jolie japonaise s'approcha de son amie et lui demanda :

« - Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Mal au crâne ?

- Moui ...

- Ça ne m'étonne pas vu tout ce que tu as bu ! Anton est dans le même état que toi ! J'espère que vous vous êtes bien amusés au moins !

- Très bonne question ! Je ne me souviens de rien ! À part du ...

- Du strip de Colin ? Qui l'oublierait ? Il est plutôt bien fait mais je me demande comment il a pu se faire ces cicatrices ! dit Jun plus pour elle-même que pour Lily.

- Ouais, moi aussi ! C'est bizarre ...

- De quoi ?

- Tout ce dont je me souviens d'hier, c'est d'avoir été dans une salle de bain ! C'est bizarre, qu'est-ce que j'aurai foutu dans une salle de bain ?

- Aucune idée ! Vomir peut-être, non ?

- Peut-être ! Mais ça m'énerve, j'ai l'impression de ... d'oublier quelque chose d'important qui s'est passé dans cette salle de bain ! Enfin, c'est pas grave !

- Ça te reviendra plus tard, ne t'inquiète pas ! Bon comment on fait ? On a loupé le déjeuner ! apprit-elle à Lily.

- Ben direction les cuisines ! déclara Lily, tout sourire. »

La rouquine enfila des chaussures qui traînaient et accompagnée de Jun, elle descendit l'escalier. Lorsqu'elles furent arrivées dans la salle commune, Lily aperçut Anton, la tête entre ses mains. Elle rit à cette vue et partit vers les cuisines sans aucun souvenir de la veille. Heureusement pour elle.


	8. Travail en groupe

**Chapitre 7**

**En ce lundi matin, le soleil tardait à se lever sur l'Angleterre malgré le fait qu'il était déjà 9h30. Seul un épais brouillard recouvrait le parc de Poudlard que Lily observait par la fenêtre de sa salle de classe. Elle s'ennuyait depuis maintenant près d'une heure et demi, assise à côté d'Anton. Elle soupira et fixa les élèves qui se trouvaient devant eux. Colin et Naomi. **

**La jolie blonde ne cessait de mettre sa main sur la cuisse de Colin comme s'ils étaient tous seuls dans la salle et cela énervait au plus haut point Lily. Elle jeta sa plume rageusement sur sa table ce qui interpella Anton. Ce dernier sourit et lui murmura pour la rassurer :**

** « - Ils ne vont pas rester longtemps ensemble, ne t'inquiète pas !**

**- Je m'en fiche complètement ! Je trouve juste qu'ils pourraient être plus discrets ! fit-elle remarquer.**

**- Oui, si tu veux. »**

**Lily fronça les sourcils et porta son attention sur son professeur de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal qui parlait depuis déjà quelques minutes. Ses cheveux étaient comme toujours attachés par un catogan et ses yeux semblaient inspecter chacun de ses élèves. Il expliquait tout simplement ceci :**

** « - Comme vous le savez, les examens approchent à grands pas et surtout pour les septième année. C'est pour cela que je leur ai donné énormément de devoirs ces temps-ci. Malheureusement, cela ne donne pas du travail qu'aux élèves. Donc je suis allé voir notre directeur et nous avons parlé un petit moment pour savoir comment j'allais vous donner un devoir. Et la réponse nous est venue assez facilement. Vous allez devoir faire un exposé sur les Détraqueurs par groupe de deux ou trois. J'ai bien sûr pris l'initiative de faire moi-même ces groupes. Alors, Elibeth Smith avec ... »**

**Lily n'écouta pas le reste. Totalement inintéressant. Elle laissa alors son regard vagabonder dans toute la salle. Elle vit comme toujours, Jun assise au premier rang, à côté de son petit-ami. Elle avalait chacun des mots que son professeur disait. Son amour pour cette matière avait toujours dépassé l'entendement pour Lily. Elle sourit et aperçut Chris qui avait été contraint de s'asseoir à la même table que Rebecca. Le jeune Gryffondor ne cessait de soupirer et de lever les yeux au ciel. Il était désespéré, c'était le moins que l'on puisse dire. La rouquine se retint de ne pas éclater de rire et donna un coup de coude à Anton pour lui montrer dans quel état se trouvait Chris. Le préfet eut la même réaction que Lily avant de lui murmurer :**

** « - Pourquoi elle voulait absolument se mettre à côté de lui ?**

**- Selon la greluche de notre maison, Rebecca veut sortir avec Chris.**

**- Non ? Elles changent tous les jours de proie, c'est pas possible !**

**- Non, toutes les heures, plaisanta Lily. »**

**Elle rit légèrement et regarda à nouveau par la fenêtre. Elle remarqua aussitôt un rayon de lumière au-dessus des montagnes à l'horizon. La journée ne s'annonçait pas si mal que ça après tout. Elle entendit soudain un grincement de chaise non loin d'elle. Lily se tourna donc et vit Colin qui remuait un peu sur son assise tel un poisson hors de l'eau. Cela la fit rire jusqu'au moment où elle aperçut l'impensable. Elle avait osé après seulement deux jours ...**

** « - Non, dit-elle pour elle-même.**

**- Vous n'êtes pas d'accord avec moi ? lui demanda son professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.**

**- Par ... pardon ?**

**- Je vous mettrai donc avec ... voyons voir ... avec Mr Colin Philips qui gesticule ! J'espère que ceci vous arrange Miss Potter ! »**

**Lily sous le choc ne comprit pas ce qui venait de se passer. Avec Colin ? Que devait-elle faire avec Colin ? Elle leva les yeux persuadée qu'elle venait de faire la pire bêtise de la journée. Elle regarda ses camarades ranger leurs affaires, l'esprit ailleurs puis au bout de quelques minutes elle les imita et sortit derrière Anton. Elle passa la porte et fut interpellée violemment :**

** « - Ça t'amuse de me pourrir la vie, Potter ? »**

**La rouquine ne savait pas qui lui parlait mais une chose était sûre, ce n'était pas un ami à elle. Elle se tourna et vit Colin adossé sur un mur avec Naomi à ses côtés. Elle lui répondit alors :**

** « - De quoi tu parles encore ?**

**- Qu'est-ce qui t'est passé par la tête ? Je vais devoir travailler avec toi !**

**- Oh mais ne t'inquiète pas, ça ne me fait pas non plus plaisir ! Et puis, ce n'était pas au prof que je parlais ! Alors si t'es pas content, tu vas lui en parler à lui, ok ? lui expliqua Lily d'un ton calme qui l'étonna elle-même.**

**- Bon ... on s'attend à la fin du cours de Potions et on ira bosser ensemble ! lui lança le jeune brun soudain mal à l'aise.**

**- Ouai ... comme tu veux. »**

**Elle regarda alors Colin et Naomi partirent main dans la main dans le corridor. Elle bouillonnait de l'intérieur. Elle jeta son sac contre le mur et entendit son encrier se casser sous le choc. Elle se précipita sur la dépouille de son cartable et prit connaissance des dégâts. Les parchemins où elle avait écrit ses cours étaient repeint à certains endroits en bleu.**

**Lily soupira et se laissa tomber sur les fesses. Assise en plein milieu du couloir, elle essaya tant bien que mal de rattraper le ravage causé par sa stupide colère. Elle se gratta la tête et entendit quelqu'un se racler la gorge derrière elle. La rouquine tourna la tête vers l'endroit où elle avait entendu le bruit et vit Anton qui souriait. Il se rapprocha d'elle et s'installa à côté d'elle avant de lui apprendre :**

** « - Londubat a un empêchement ! On n'a pas cours de Bota aujourd'hui !**

**- Ah c'est déjà ça ! Et quel genre d'empêchement ? Demanda-t-elle en ramassant des bouts de verre brisé.**

**- J'suis pas sa femme, moi ! J'en sais rien, lui déclara son ami sur le ton de la plaisanterie. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que nous avons quatre heures de libres avant notre cours de Potions. Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire à part détruire tes affaires ?**

**- J'ai pas fait exprès ! J'étais ...**

**- Énervée, j'ai cru remarquer ! Qu'est-ce qui t'a mis dans cet état ?**

**- Colin !**

**- Ah bon ? Vraiment ? s'exclama Anton sur un ton faussement étonné.**

**- Arrête de te moquer ! Il est si ...**

**- Beau, canon, sexy, envoûtant ... énuméra-t-il un sourire aux lèvres.**

**- Tu es tombé sur la tête ? Tu as respiré les vapeurs de mon encre peut-être ! Tu veux que je t'emmène à l'infirmerie ? se moqua-t-elle avant de froisser un parchemin.**

**- Non, ça ira. Alors qu'est-ce qu'il t'a encore fait celui-là ?**

**- Il m'énerve ... puis cette Naomi qui le tripote en cours ... c'est ... eurkkk !**

**- Ah je comprends mieux !**

**- Quoi ?**

**- Jenkins a cru que tu lui disais que tu ne voulais pas être en groupe avec moi alors que tu as dit non tout simplement parce que Naomi tripotait son copain ! Tout s'explique maintenant ! déclara-t-il. **

**- Oh, ça va ! Oui, je sais qu'elle a le droit de lui faire tout ce qu'elle veut mais ... **

**- Mais ? l'encouragea-t-il.**

**- Mais rien. Elle a le droit. J'ai fait ma sainte-nitouche ! Tu m'aides à tout nettoyer s'il te plaît ? Je suis nulle en sortilèges, moi. »**

***********

**Le cours de Potions était passé beaucoup trop vite au goût de Lily Potter qui rangeait à présent ses affaires dans son cartable que Anton avait réussi avec un ou deux sorts à rendre à nouveau présentable. Elle engouffra ses ingrédients puis ses parchemins avant de refermer son sac convenablement. Elle le mit sur son épaule et sortit de sa salle où une odeur de champignons flottait.**

**Elle salua ses amis qui partaient vers le hall du château. Elle, elle devait attendre Colin Philips. Elle se repassa pour la centième fois la fin de son cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal et soupira. Elle était persuadée que Jenkins avait fait exprès de les mettre dans le même groupe. Rien que pour les embêter. Elle s'attacha les cheveux et croisa les bras.**

**Au bout de cinq minutes, Colin sortit enfin du cachot. Il fit une grimace en voyant que Lily était là ce qui l'obligea à venir lui parler. Il s'avança d'une démarche nonchalante, ouvrit la bouche mais rien se sortit alors Lily lui dit :**

** « - Qu'est-ce qu'elle te voulait, la prof ?**

**- Quand ça te regardera, je te le dirais, Potter !**

**- Rolala ... Bon on peut y aller ? demanda-t-elle en montrant le bout du couloir de la main.**

**- Non, pas tout de suite ! J'ai dit à Noami que je passerai un petit moment avec elle ...**

**- Pardon ? le coupa-t-elle. Tu te fous de moi ?**

**- Non, mais je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. Vas dans une salle du premier étage et je te rejoins dans dix minutes. Ok ?**

**- Dix minutes et pas une de plus ! répondit la rouquine en partant vers le hall.**

**- Attend, Potter ! s'écria Colin.**

**- Quoi encore ? Tu dois voir une deuxième conquête ?**

**- Non, je voulais te dire merci mais oublie, cracha-t-il vexé par ce qu'elle venait de dire. »**

**Sur ces mots, Colin se dépêcha de rattraper Naomi qui l'attendait en bas des marches. Lily les regarda s'éloigner d'elle. Pourquoi fallait-elle qu'elle soit toujours méchante ? Elle soupira et partit à son tour. Elle monta les escaliers qui la menèrent rapidement au premier étage. Elle ouvrit à plusieurs reprises des salles de classe vides mais aucune ne lui convenait. Elles étaient soit trop grande, soit trop sombre ou soit malodorante.**

**À la quatrième, elle se résigna et entra. Elle posa son sac sur le bureau et alla ouvrir une fenêtre. Lily s'installa dessus, les pieds dans le vide. Elle regarda les environs patiemment, regrettant toujours sa réflexion envers Colin. Elle prit deux ou trois cailloux sur le rebord qu'elle commença à jeter le plus loin possible.**

***********

**Trente minutes et plusieurs milliers de cailloux plus tard, Lily était toujours seule dans cette salle de cours, assise sur la fenêtre. Contrariée, elle descendit de cette dernière et alla s'installer sur une chaise. Elle sortit un parchemin et se mit à faire le devoir demandé par le professeur Jenkins. Lily avait lu beaucoup de livres sur les créatures disparues dont les Détraqueurs faisaient partis depuis une dizaine d'années maintenant.**

**Elle prit des notes sur leur apparence. Heureusement pour elle, Lily avait toujours eu une bonne mémoire, elle tenait ça de sa mère. Encore un point commun avec elle. En y réfléchissant, elle pensa qu'elle était en fait le portrait craché de sa mère à quelques exceptions près. Certains côtés de son caractère ressemblaient plus à celui de son père. Ce dernier et sa fille détestaient plus que tout la célébrité et l'hypocrisie ainsi que les arrivistes.**

**Et tout en pensant à ça, Lily avait déjà écrit un demi parchemin ce qui lui fit plaisir. Certes elle avait écrit gros ... très gros mais c'était quand même une demie page. Elle sourit et poursuivit son brouillon. Les mots s'alignaient les uns à côté des autres mais tout cela n'avait plus de sens pour la rouquine. Elle regarda l'heure à sa montre et vit qu'il était déjà 16h55.**

**_* À ce niveau là, il se fout complètement de moi ... je vais devoir me taper les recherches toute seule si ça continue comme ça ! Il va me le payer, je jure devant Merlin, qu'il va me le payer dès qu'il passera cette porte ! * _****pensa-t-elle en gémissant.**

**Lily sursauta tout à coup quand elle entendit la porte en question s'ouvrir. Dans l'ouverture, elle vit Colin et Naomi s'embrasser comme s'ils n'allaient plus jamais se revoir. Elle mit son doigt dans sa bouche pour montrer son dégoût puis grimaça avant de se racler la gorge. Les deux amoureux cessèrent leur baiser ... écoeurant. Tandis que Noami faisait un grand sourire à Lily, Colin leva les yeux au ciel.**

**Sans adresser un mot à Naomi, il ferma la porte au nez de cette dernière et alla s'asseoir en face de Lily qui le regardait comme s'il venait d'une autre planète. Il prit un encrier, une plume et un parchemin avant de commencer à écrire sans faire attention aux regards assassins de la rouquine. Lily qui en voulait beaucoup à Colin pour cette attente, s'exclama d'un ton ironique et froid :**

** « - Surtout ne t'excuse pas auprès de moi. C'est vrai que j'ai toujours aimé attendre les abrutis dans ton genre !**

**- Bon, ben alors tout est réglé ! déclara Colin en souriant.**

**- Non ! cria-t-elle. Tu arrives là la bouche en coeur, tu t'installes et tu crois que tout va bien. Et bien non ! J'en ai marre que tu ne penses qu'à ta petite personne. J'avais peut-être des trucs de prévus moi aussi. Tu n'y a pas pensé ?**

**- Oh ça va ! C'est Naomi qui ne me lâchait pas. Tu as bien vu toi-même, dit-il calmement en montrant la porte de la main.**

**- Je n'en ai rien à faire, moi. Tu aurais dû penser à moi !**

**- Qui te dit que je n'ai pas pensé à toi, Potter ? demanda-t-il d'une voix sensuelle et grave.**

**- S'il te plaît, arrête. Si tu avais pensé à moi, tu serais venu à l'heure et pas avec trois quarts d'heure de retard, ok ? Alors cesse de me prendre pour une bécasse, Philips.**

**- Ouai, pense bien ce que tu veux ! Tu ... »**

**Une chouette effraie à la tête blanche et au corps marron pénétra à cet instant dans la pièce par la fenêtre que Lily avait ouverte empêchant ainsi Colin de terminer sa phrase. Le volatile se posa gracieusement sur le bureau qui était entre les deux Gryffondors. Lily se hâta d'attraper la lettre que l'animal lui apportait. L'oiseau repartit aussi vite qu'il était arrivé. Sans un regard pour Colin, la rouquine ouvrit son courrier avec délicatesse. C'était ses parents qui lui écrivaient ceci :**

_« Lily,_

_Comment vas-tu ? Tes cours se passent comme tu le veux ? Hier midi, nous avons eu ton oncle Ronald et ta tante Hermy à dîner. Quelle ne fut pas notre surprise lorsqu'ils nous ont appris, tout heureux, que tu avais joué dans le dernier match de Quidditch de l'année._

_Nous ne nous attendions pas à ça, tu peux me croire. Pourquoi ne pas nous avoir prévenus ? Ta mère et moi, nous nous serions débrouillés pour être là pour toi, ce jour-là. En plus, vous avez gagné haut la main et selon Hugo, tu as extrêmement bien joué. Je peux t'affirmer que nous avons été très déçus par ton silence._

_Ceci dit nous te félicitons pour cette belle réussite ainsi que toute l'équipe. Par notre intermédiaire, ton grand-père te fait dire qu'il est très fier de toi. « Une véritable Weasley » s'est-il exclamé lorsque nous lui avons dit._

_Nous pensons très fort à toi et espérons avoir très vite de tes nouvelles._

_Nous t'embrassons très fort, Lily._

_**Papa et Maman.**_

_**Ps: ne t'inquiète pas pour ta retenue. Après tout ce que tes frères ont inventé à Poudlard, une seule retenue de ta part ne nous soucie guère. »**_

**En finissant sa lecture, Lily n'avait qu'une envie, la froisser et la jeter sur Colin qui la fixait intensément.**

** _* Qu'est-ce qu'il attend celui-ci pour travailler ? Qu'on lui apporte un cerveau ? Faudrait peut-être lui dire qu'ils sont en rupture de stock à Pré-au-Lard. *_**** songea-t-elle en souriant.**

** « - On peut commencer maintenant que tu as eu ton courrier du coeur ?**

**- Mon quoi ?**

**- Ton courrier du coeur ! Je comprends que tu sois contente d'en avoir enfin reçu une mais on perd du temps, là ! rétorqua-t-il.**

**- C'est toi qui me parles de perdre du temps ? Qui est-ce qui nous a fait perdre une heure tout à l'heure ? Ce n'est pas moi alors si je veux lire pendant cinq ridicules minutes une lettre de mes parents, c'est mon problème.**

**- Tes parents ? Et ils te disent quoi ? Nous sommes très fiers de toi, ma chérie ? se gaussa Colin.**

**- Non ! Ils me reprochent de ne pas leur avoir dit que je jouais samedi, s'emporta Lily en se levant de sa chaise. Tu m'énerves à te moquer de moi et de ma famille. Ma vie familiale n'est pas aussi rose que tu le crois. Ce n'est pas parce que mes chers parents sont super célèbres que je suis heureuse.**

**- C'est vrai que tu es à plaindre ! C'est vrai qu'avoir des parents qui t'aiment, ça doit être terrible ! Tu as déjà essayé de contacter une association pour qu'ils te sortent de cet enfer ! ironisa-t-il sur un ton énervé.**

**- N'exagère pas, Philips !**

**- Mais est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu oses dire de tes parents et de ta famille ? s'enquit-il. Dire que ta vie n'est pas rose, c'est débile et immature mais je ne m'attendais pas à mieux venant de toi !**

**- Ça fait à peine cinq minutes que tu es arrivé et j'ai déjà envie de t'étrangler, lui certifia-t-elle en s'approchant de lui.**

**- Et toi, si tu savais à quel point j'ai envie de te coller une claque, affirma Colin.**

**- Et bien vas-y ...**

**- Ne me tentes bien, la prévint-il en s'avançant vers elle, réduisant ainsi la distance qui les séparait à quelques centimètres. »**

**Forcément, Colin la dominait d'une bonne tête mais cela ne fit pas reculer Lily et encore moins redescendre sa colère. Au fond d'elle, elle savait qu'il n'avait pas tort mais plutôt mourir que de devoir l'avouer à ce prétentieux sans cervelle. Elle plongea son regard noir dans celui de Colin. Elle pouvait lui trouver pas mal de défauts mais depuis toujours, elle trouvait ses yeux verts magnifiques.**

**Leur bouches étaient toutes proches l'une de l'autre et soudain, Lily eut l'impression d'avoir déjà vécu ce moment. Elle baissa les yeux vers les lèvres fines de Colin. Elle recula de plusieurs pas et regarda Colin comme si elle le voyait pour la première fois. Elle secoua la tête tout en ramassant ses affaires à toute vitesse. Colin qui ne devait pas comprendre la réaction de la rouquine la questionna :**

** « - Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Pourquoi tu t'en vas ?**

**- J'en ai marre, répondit-elle vaguement.**

**- De quoi ?**

**- De nos disputes et surtout de tes insultes !**

**- Mais ... tu m'insultes aussi ! C'est comme ça qu'on fonctionne ensemble, non ? expliqua Colin. On a toujours fait comme ça. Pourquoi ça changerait aujourd'hui ?**

**- Tu fais bien comme tu veux mais moi je ne peux pas continuer ce petit jeu. C'est pas normal d'agir comme ça ! affirma-t-elle en mettant son sac sur une de ses épaules. Alors quand tu voudras travailler avec moi sans insulte, tu me feras signe. D'ici là, tu peux retourner voir ta copine. »**

**Immédiatement, Lily sortit de la salle sans se retourner. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ? Elle, elle ne voulait plus insulter Colin ? Première nouvelle !**

**_* La prochaine fois, réfléchis avant de parler, ma pauvre fille *_**** s'injuria-t-elle intérieurement.**

**Elle descendit aussitôt les escaliers jusqu'au hall pour enfin atteindre le parc ensoleillé. Une chaleur infernale emplit aussitôt ses poumons. Elle ferma les yeux et laissa un instant le soleil lui chatouiller le visage. Un sourire étendit lentement sa bouche. Elle enfonça ses mains dans les poches de sa jupe et après avoir réouvert les yeux, elle traversa la pelouse pour rejoindre ses amis qui étaient allongés à l'ombre d'un arbre centenaire.**

**Lily les salua avant de s'asseoir contre l'arbre en question, juste à côté de Chris qui lisait un magazine de Quidditch. Alors que Jun et Tim s'embrassaient comme souvent, Chris souriait gentiment à la rouquine avant de la questionner curieux et étonné :**

** « - Vous avez déjà fini le devoir ?**

**- Oula, non ! Ton frère n'a même pas commencé ! Il est arrivé avec presque une heure de retard ...**

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- Soit disant que Naomi l'empêchait de venir ! On aura tout entendu, j'te jure !**

**- Tu sais que mon frère ne résiste pas aux arguments féminins tels que ceux que Naomi a dû lui donner ! expliqua-t-il implicitement.**

**- Naomi donnait des arguments ? Elle ne doit même pas savoir ce que c'est ! rétorqua Lily qui n'avait pas compris ce que Chris sous-entendait.**

**- Non, je ne parle pas d'arguments pertinents et intelligents mais plutôt des ... arguments en nature ... si tu vois ce que je veux dire ? s'enquit Chris.**

**- Tu ... Ah beurk ! »**

**Chris ne put réprimer un rire en voyant la grimace que Lily fit lorsqu'elle déchiffra enfin. La rouquine prit le magazine de son ami et se mit à le lire à son tour sans faire attention aux ricanements incessants de Chris.**

***********

**Après avoir lu tout le quotidien ****_Quidditch international _****du jeune homme ainsi qu'un article de sa mère dans la Gazette du sorcier parlant du dernier match de l'Angleterre face à l'Italie, Lily jeta la revue aux pieds de Chris avant de se lever. Elle se massa l'épaule droite et observa le parc qui commençait lentement à se vider.**

**Près de la cabane abandonnée, Mary et Steven parlaient et riaient avec d'autres Serpentards de leur année puis son regard dévia vers un couple qui s'enlaçait au bord du lac. Elle plissa les yeux pour mieux voir et reconnut aussitôt Naomi et Colin. Elle émit un petit grognement qui était loin d'être féminin et marmonna quelque chose qui ressemblait à un nom d'oiseau. Elle les fixa un petit moment s'embrasser jusqu'à ce qu'on l'interpelle.**

** « - La Terre appelle Lily ! La Terre pour Lily ! M'entendez-vous ?**

**- Par ... Oui, je t'entends Hugo ! répondit la rouquine légèrement irritée.**

**- Ah enfin ! Tu viens manger avec nous ?**

**- Mais depuis quand tu es là ? s'interrogea Lily.**

**- Ça fait une bonne heure ! Sympa les cousines ! s'exclama Hugo avec des gestes théâtraux. Je suis le mal aimé ... personne ne m'aime !**

**- ...**

**- C'est à ce moment-là que tu dois me dire : « Mais non Hugo, je t'aime ! Tu es mon cousin préféré ! » ! plaisanta le jeune homme.**

**- Mais non Hugo, je t'aime ! Tu es mon ... mon quoi déjà ? Se moqua Lily.**

**- Tu n'es pas drôle comme fille !**

**- Oui, je sais ... on me le dit souvent, confirma-t-elle en reprenant son observation du nouveau couple.**

**- Je sais, elle irait mieux avec moi mais que veux-tu, je ne peux pas toutes les satisfaire !**

**- Tu es incorrigible, Hugo ! Allons manger ! Je commence à avoir faim !**

**- C'est parti ! Une, deux, une, deux ... »**

**Lily éclata de rire en voyant son cousin faire la marche militaire moldue. Elle ramassa son sac et rejoignit Hugo qui continuait son manège. Derrière eux, Chris, Jun et Tim les suivaient en souriant. Ils rentrèrent dans le hall qui était bondé. Ils s'arrêtèrent avant que Hugo se mette sur la pointe des pieds pour mieux voir ce qui se passaient. Quand il réussit enfin à entrevoir la scène, il raconta en direct à ses amis :**

** « - C'est McAvoy et Jenkins qui se disputent à l'entrée de la Grande Salle. Wahouuu ...**

**- Quoi ? s'écrièrent en choeur les quatre amis.**

**- McAvoy vient de pousser violemment Jenkins contre le mur. Incroyable ! Je crois que Jenkins saigne ... mon dieu ...**

**- Quoi ? répétèrent les autres.**

**- McAvoy a pris Jenkins par le col de sa cape ... il est prêt à lui mettre un coup de poing ! Venez on se rapproche ! s'exclama Hugo surexcité. »**

**Hugo attrapa la main de Lily et l'entraîna dans son sillage. Ils traversèrent la foule à une vitesse impressionnante jusqu'à arriver à seulement deux mètres des deux professeurs qui continuaient à se disputer. Lily les regarda étonnée et intriguée. Elle les écouta sans comprendre :**

** « - Tu n'es qu'un faux-jeton, un menteur ! s'écriait McAvoy.**

**- Mais calme-toi ! répondit Jenkins d'une voix chevrotante. Il y a les ...**

**- J'en ai rien à foutre ! hurla le professeur de Sortilèges en bousculant encore plus Jenkins. Tu as une famille. Tu penses à elle au moins ?**

**- Bien sûr que oui mais je n'ai pas le choix !**

**- John, lâchez-le immédiatement ! ordonna une voix lointaine et puissante. »**

**Lily leva les yeux vers le grand escalier en marbre et aperçut le directeur descendre les marches rapidement mais gracieusement. Les élèves qui s'étaient regroupés pour pouvoir observer la bagarre le laissèrent passer sans résistance. Vickers arriva donc bien vite vers les deux professeurs. McAvoy avait lâché le professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal qui remettait à présent sa cape correctement.**

**McAvoy baissa la tête pour saluer le directeur puis lorsqu'il la releva, Lily put remarquer comme tout le monde, qu'il était rouge de honte. Vickers leur murmura quelques mots que personne à part eux purent entendre puis il pria les élèves :**

** « - Le spectacle est terminé. Le dîner vous attend dans la Grande Salle. »**

**Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Tous les élèves dont Lily et ses amis, marchèrent hâtivement vers leur table respective. La rouquine s'installa à côté de son cousin et commença à se servir. Tout autour d'elle, les conversations étaient bien entendu tournées vers l'altercation de leur professeur. Personne ne trouva le comportement de McAvoy anormal. Bien au contraire. Hugo répliqua d'ailleurs :**

** « - Ça ne m'étonne pas de la part de McAvoy ! Ce qui m'étonne le plus, c'est qu'il ne l'ait pas fait plus tôt !**

**- Pour quelles raisons selon vous, ils se disputaient ? interrogea Jun tout en mangeant une glace à la vanille.**

**- Aucune idée ... mais ça doit être important pour qu'ils se disputent dans le hall ! intervint Chris.**

**- Ouai ... en plus McAvoy a menacé la famille de Jenkins, enchérit Hugo.**

**- Menacer ? C'est un bien grand mot ! Disons qu'il en a fait référence ! résonna logiquement la japonaise.**

**- C'était une menace pour moi ! déclara Hugo catégorique.**

**- Et toi Lily ? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? s'enquit Chris en voyant que la rouquine ne disait rien.**

**- Je pense que cela ne nous regarde pas ! De toute façon, ça doit être un truc trop ridicule qui décevrait tout le monde alors pourquoi se prendre la tête avec une telle histoire ?**

**- Ouai sans doute ... se résigna Hugo avant de finir son verre de jus.**

**- Potter ? interpella une voix grave non loin d'elle.**

**- Quoi, Philips ? répondit-elle méchamment.**

**- On se rejoint après manger pour travailler si ça te tente !**

**- Ah mais tu ...**

**- Et je te promets d'arriver à l'heure cette fois-ci ! promit-il avant que Lily ait eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit.**

**- D'accord ! Dans la même salle que tout à l'heure ! abdiqua la rouquine en se replongeant dans sa tourte au poulet. »**


	9. Petit changement

**Chapitre 8**

« - Tu as vu quand il l'a plaqué contre le mur ? demanda une petite voix aiguë.

- Oui, c'était génial ! C'était digne d'une bagarre dans les films moldus ! répliqua une autre.

- J'ai jamais vu ... »

Lily passa à côté du petit groupe de deuxième année qui parlait en bas des marches dans le hall et leva les yeux au ciel en entendant leur conversation. Tout simplement ridicule. Elle réajusta son sac sur son épaule et commença à monter l'escalier. Si elle avait pu éviter la séance de travail avec Colin, elle serait à ce moment-même dans la salle commune des Gryffondors à rire avec ses amis. Elle marmonna alors :

« - Pf ... j'ai pas envie !

- Pas envie de quoi ? interrogea une voix enjouée à côté d'elle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux encore ... Philips ?

- On va au même endroit alors autant faire le chemin ensemble, non ?

- Si tu le dis ! grommela-t-elle avant de bailler. »

En silence, ils se rendirent dans la salle de classe qu'ils avaient occupée un peu plus tôt dans la journée. La fenêtre toujours ouverte leur offrit une magnifique vue sur la campagne environnante. Lily laissa son sac chuter sur une chaise avant de se ruer vers la lucarne. Elle s'appuya sur le rebord de cette dernière et se pencha légèrement pour voir les champs qui se trouvaient à droite du château.

Un fin sourire se dessina sur son visage. La rouquine respira à fond l'air champêtre et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Colin qu'elle avait brillamment ignoré s'installa à côté d'elle sans rien dire et observa lui aussi l'horizon. Lily ne put s'empêcher de le détailler. Le profil du jeune homme était parfait. Son nez était légèrement retroussé tandis que ses pommettes arboraient une jolie teinte rosée. Elle le regarda ouvrir la bouche dont les lèvres étaient fines et attirantes. Lily sortit de ses rêveries lorsqu'elle l'entendit lui parler :

« - Tu as déjà fait quelque chose que tu as regretté tout de suite après ?

- Euh ... non, je ne crois pas. Pourquoi ?

- Parce que moi, si.

- Ah bon ? Et c'est quoi ce quelque chose ? demanda-t-elle curieuse en se retournant complètement vers lui.

- Je sors avec Naomi ! Tu te rends compte ?

- Ben quoi ? Elle est ... gentille, non ?

- Oui, très. Elle est vraiment adorable comme fille. Je l'apprécie beaucoup mais ... je l'aime pas ! déclara-t-il.

- Parce que tu vas me dire que c'est un problème ? se moqua Lily, tout sourire.

- Oui, parce que je pense être amoureux d'une autre ... avoua-t-il à voix basse.

- Ah ?

- Enfin passons ! Tu t'en fous pas mal de mes problèmes de coeur, déclara-t-il en souriant. On se met sérieusement à ce devoir ? »

Stupéfaite par les révélations de Colin, Lily resta à sa place et le regarda traverser la pièce pour aller s'asseoir sur une chaise que le soleil couchant n'éclairait pas encore. Elle esquissa un sourire incontrôlable quand il se mit à chantonner une musique qu'elle adorait tout en sortant ses affaires. Elle jeta un dernier regard vers le parc et rejoignit enfin Colin. Elle se mit en face de lui, sortit à son tour des parchemins puis leva la tête vers lui. Il la fixait, un sourire aux lèvres.

« - Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? J'ai un truc au bout du nez ? s'inquiéta un peu Lily.

- Non, non ! Alors je suis allé à la bibliothèque tout à l'heure et j'ai trouvé trois, quatre livres intéressants. Surtout un, d'ailleurs ! Il parle que des Détraqueurs ! Il s'appelle ... commença-t-il en sortant un gros grimoire noir et poussiéreux. Il s'appelle « Qui étaient-ils vraiment ? ».

- Tu es sûr qu'il parle des Détraqueurs et pas d'un ancien groupe sorcier ? plaisanta Lily.

- T'inquiète pas, j'ai bien regardé le résumé et j'ai même lu le premier chapitre ! De toute façon, c'est la bibliothécaire qui me l'a conseillé.

- Parfait alors ! s'exclama-t-elle en posant son menton dans sa main.

- Je ... Excuse-moi pour tout à l'heure ! J'aurai pas dû ... ça ne me regardait pas du tout !

- Merci, c'est pas grave ! C'est du passé ! Tu me passes le livre ?

- C'est vrai que tu ne veux plus qu'on se prenne la tête ? l'interrogea-t-il, les sourcils froncés.

- Je ... j'sais pas. Ça me soûle un peu en ce moment avec les cap ou pas cap, on passe un peu plus de temps ensemble alors ...

- Je comprends ! Alors on fait une trêve et dès que tu auras perdu, on reprend nos petites disputes, ok ? proposa-t-il en lui tendant le grimoire qu'elle lui avait demandé.

- Arrête de dire que je vais perdre ! dit-elle en lui lançant gentiment un morceau de parchemin froissé. Je me suis bien défendue pour mon premier pari, non ?

- Oui, c'est vrai ! confirma Colin, un sourire en coin.

- Arrête !

- Quoi ? s'étonna-t-il. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

- Tu te repasses le défi dans ta tête, c'est dégueulasse !

- Si tu n'avais pas été bourrée, tu m'aurais vu en sous-vêtement et on serait quitte, lui fit-il remarquer.

- C'est là que tu te trompes, Philips ! déclara Lily sur un ton supérieur. J'étais peut-être légèrement pompette ...

- Complètement bourrée, rectifia-t-il.

- ... mais je me rappelle très bien de ton petit strip tease sur la table de la salle commune avec Naomi qui était prête à te sauter dessus !

- Vraiment ? Et tu te souviens de quoi d'autre ? demanda-t-il soudain mal-à-l'aise.

- D'une salle de bain. Je sais, c'est ridicule mais voilà ! »

Lily le vit soupirer de soulagement. Pourquoi ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée mais tant pis, elle n'avait aucune envie de savoir. Elle voulait seulement continuer de bien parler avec lui alors elle reprit :

« - Tout ça pour te dire que moi aussi, je peux me repasser le pari !

- Et alors ? Je te comprends tout à fait ! Je suis tellement beau ! assura Colin. »

Les deux Gryffondors éclatèrent aussitôt de rire. Pendant quelques secondes, ils n'arrivèrent pas à reprendre leur souffle. Lorsque leur hilarité passa un peu, ils essayèrent sans grand succès de lire les ouvrages que Colin avait empruntés.

* * *

Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'ils tentaient en vain de commencer leur devoir de Défense contre les Forces du Mal quand Colin fit choir sa plume sur les parchemins qui jonchaient le bureau. Il se frotta négligemment les yeux puis s'étira rapidement. Il posa ses mains sur sa nuque et observa Lily qui continuait de lire un grimoire. Absorbée par sa lecture inintéressante, elle ne se rendit pas compte qu'il la fixait, un sourire aux lèvres.

_* Qu'est-ce qu'elle est belle quand elle est plongée dans un livre pourri ! *_ pensa-t-il.

Il fallait qu'il bouge, qu'il fasse autre chose sinon il replongerait comme le soir de la victoire des Gryffondors. Il commença à faire les cent pas dans toute la pièce tout en essayant de ne pas repenser au baiser qu'ils avaient échangé. Mais c'était trop dur. Il avait tellement adoré même s'il savait qu'elle était soûle à ce moment-là. Pour lui, ce baiser resterait à jamais dans sa mémoire.

Il ne se l'avouerait jamais mais il avait attendu ça pendant des mois. Sentir les lèvres de Lily lui avait procuré le plus grand des bonheurs. Lui qui était censé la détester de tout son corps l'aimait en fait de tout son cœur. Si elle le savait, elle se moquerait sûrement de lui. D'ailleurs, lui-même n'arrivait pas toujours à se comprendre. Il se prit la tête dans ses mains et se maudit intérieurement :

_* Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi ? J'ai toutes les filles que je veux à mes pieds et non, moi j'aime ma pire ennemie ! Non, mais vous le croyez, vous ?*_

Il sortit de ses réflexions lorsqu'il l'entendit l'appeler. Il se tourna vers elle et vit son sourire qui éclairait son visage parsemé de tâches de rousseur. Il lui rendit son sourire et vint appuyer ses coudes sur la table de Lily. Ils n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Il sentit son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer mais n'y fit pas attention et se concentra sur ce qu'elle avait à dire :

« - Regarde ! Ce chapitre donne la description physique exacte des Détraqueurs ! Je pense que nous pourrions écrire une petite intro puis faire notre première partie sur ça. Qu'en penses-tu ?

- Ouais, si tu veux, répondit-il simplement.

- Heureusement que tu es là, sinon je ne sais pas comment j'aurais fait ! ironisa Lily en tournant violemment une page du livre.

- Qui est-ce qui a rapporté ce livre que tu tortures ? C'est moi, alors oui, je t'aide ! répliqua-t-il vexé. »

Il reprit alors sa marche en rond et la vit du coin de l'oeil sourire. Il la regarda remettre comme à son habitude une mèche rebelle derrière son oreille. Qu'elle était belle ! L'espace d'une seconde, il connut le désir de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois tout en le réprimant amèrement. Triste mélange que d'aimer et de détester à la fois ...

Il soupira tout en sortant sa baguette magique puis se mit à jouer avec. Il la jetait dans les airs avant de la rattraper du bout des doigts. Il fit ce petit manège pendant quelques minutes jusqu'au moment où sa baguette lança des jets jaunes qui traversèrent la pièce. Il ouvrit de grands yeux sous la surprise.

En effet, les cheveux de Lily étaient devenus aussi blonds que ceux de Naomi. L'ancienne rouquine qui ne s'était pas rendue compte de la faute de Colin continuait de lire. Il s'approcha d'elle et bégaya :

« - Tes ... tes cheveux ...

- Pourquoi tu me parles de mes cheveux ? Je sais que c'est pas très sexy le roux mais tu n'es pas obligé de m'en faire la réflexion pendant qu'on travaille.

- Non, tes cheveux ... ils sont ...

- Quoi mes cheveux ?

- Ils sont blonds, réussit-il enfin à dire. »

- Quoi ? Ils sont ...

- Blonds, oui ! termina Colin.

- Mais ... c'est pas possible ! s'écria Lily. »

Sans attendre plus longtemps, elle se précipita hors de la salle de classe laissant Colin tout seul. Il entendit le bruit de ses pas s'éloigner rapidement. Il rassembla toutes leurs affaires et partit avec, rejoindre Lily qui devait être aux toilettes. Il la suivait tranquillement de loin, leur deux sacs sur le dos. En marchant dans le couloir, un cri résonna dans tout l'étage.

Il rit sous cape tout en continuant d'avancer. Quand il arriva enfin dans les toilettes, il la vit en train de s'étudier les cheveux. Des rides sur son front avaient fait leur apparition tandis qu'elle se mordait la lèvre inférieure. Même blonde, elle restait une très belle jeune fille ! Il posa les cartables à la porte et marcha jusqu'à elle.

Il se mit derrière elle, de sorte à ce qu'il apparaisse à son tour dans le miroir et lui fit un petit coucou timide. Telle la furie qu'elle était, elle se retourna et le fusilla du regard. Lily lui attrapa le col de son pull et lui demanda d'un ton sec :

« - Qu'as-tu fait à mes cheveux ? »

Il savait que ce n'était pas le moment de sourire mais il ne put se retenir plus longtemps. Elle était là devant lui, énervée. Et Merlin seul sait à quel point elle est belle quand elle est énervée ! Il prit gentiment sa main dans la sienne et la fit lâcher prise. Pendant un court instant, ils restèrent ainsi, main dans la main à se regarder dans les yeux.

Il avait l'impression d'avoir fait un bond dans le temps et d'être retourné dans la salle de bain après leur victoire. L'espace d'un instant, il eut pour la énième fois envie de l'embrasser. Tout recommencer comme lors de ce moment idyllique. Pourquoi ne pas tenter le coup, après tout elle avait bien accepter une fois ? Enfin, accepter oui, mais sous l'emprise de litres d'alcool !

Ce fut à ce moment là qu'un immonde vacarme le sortit du confort de ses pensées romantiques. En effet, alors qu'il se rapprochait imperceptiblement de la jeune fille, il entendit derrière lui, une chasse d'eau se vider. D'énormes bruits de succion et de mastication se firent entendre au travers de la porte qui n'estompait pas les sons qu'elle aurait du retenir. Une jeune fille sortit, à moitié débraillée par les efforts qu'elle avait du faire.

Leur regard monta pour découvrir l'identité de la fameuse trouble-fête : Naomi se tenait devant eux, rajustant in extremis sa jupette qu'elle pensait remettre en sortant de la cabine. Lorsqu'elle les vit tous les deux, elle en oublia presque de remonter sa fermeture éclair et de se refaire une beauté. Mais, quand elle comprit qu'ils se tenaient la main, elle ne prit pas la peine de faire tout ceci. Elle s'en alla, les deux mains retenant sa jupe, tout en essayant de courir le plus vite possible.

Colin la regarda sortir sans faire le moindre geste pour la rattraper. Il ne l'avait pas trompé, il n'avait rien fait de mal. Enfin, elle ne lui en avait pas laissé le temps. Il sentit Lily enlever sa main avant qu'elle ne se retourne vers le miroir, le visage en feu. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, mal-à-l'aise. Il recula de quelques pas mais fut arrêté par la cloison d'un des cabinets.

« - Tu ne la rattrapes pas ? demanda Lily étonnée.

- Pour quoi faire?

- Je sais pas moi ! Lui dire la vérité !

- Et c'est quoi la vérité ? s'enquit-il en la fixant.

- Que ... que j'ai voulu te tuer !

- Ouais, c'est ça ... murmura Colin. Je t'attends dehors ! Dépêches-toi ! »

Il prit son sac au passage et sortit sans un regard pour Lily. Quand il se retrouva dans le couloir vide, il n'avait qu'une seule envie, tuer Naomi. Non mais quelle gourde celle-là ! Il se retint de ne pas casser la vitre d'une fenêtre et se prit la tête dans ses mains. Il était à deux doigts de l'embrasser à nouveau. Il était frustré ... c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire.

_* Allez pense à autre chose Colin ! Tu n'es pas amoureux d'elle ! Tu ne l'aimes pas ! Tu ne veux pas l'embrasser à chaque fois que tu la vois ! Tu ne fais pas exprès de la chercher pour qu'elle te parle ! Elle n'est rien pour toi ! Tu ... tu es fou d'elle, abruti ! * _

Colin se reprit juste au moment où Lily ressortait des toilettes à nouveau rousse. Elle lui fit un petit sourire et resta immobile devant la porte. Il voulait se rapprocher d'elle mais au lieu de ça, il commença à marcher vers un escalier. Peu importe lequel ! Plus il avançait, plus il entendait des pas qui devaient être ceux de Lily le suivre de loin. Soudain, il eut une idée. Il voulait rester avec elle même si cela devait lui faire du mal. Il s'arrêta et lui déclara, un sourire qui s'élargissait au fur et à mesure :

« - Prête pour ton prochain cap ou pas cap ? »

Il ne se retourna pas, il l'imaginait très bien. Surprise, elle avait dû elle aussi s'arrêter et ouvrit grand la bouche. Il la voyait passer une mèche derrière son oreille avant de se résigner à lui répondre enfin :

« - Oui, toujours !

- Alors c'est parti ! Tu dois pénétrer dans le bureau de Jenkins ...

- Pour quoi faire ?

- Pour ... pour lui voler un livre dans sa bibliothèque privée !

- Et ça va nous servir à quoi ?

- À rien ! Alors ?

- Je suis d'accord si j'ai le droit à deux-trois petites choses !

- Tout ce que tu veux ! dit-il. »

Il se retourna vers elle et dès qu'il la vit il essaya en vain de dissimuler un sourire. Ce dernier se transforma alors en un petit rictus bizarre. Lily rit à cette vue et se remit en marche vers la tour des Gryffondors, cette fois-ci. Colin la suivit de loin. Regardant sa marche déterminée, il ne cessait de penser :

_* J'aimerai tant être à côté d'elle, lui tenir la main, lui chuchoter des mots doux, lui dire que je l'a ... ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes mon pauvre garçon ? Tu l'aimes pas ! De toute façon, elle aime cet idiot de David ! *_

David. Rien qu'à l'écoute de ce prénom, le corps entier de Colin se crispait depuis quelques jours. Lui, Colin était jaloux. Qui l'aurait cru ? Pas lui en tout cas. Il continuait à penser à Lily alors qu'elle ne devait avoir d'yeux que pour ce David de malheur. Il soupira et enfonça rageusement ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon.

Il ralentit l'allure et baissa les yeux vers le sol, soudain triste. À chaque fois qu'il pensait à ce qui s'était passé après leur baiser, Colin se renfermait doucement sur lui-même. Si son frère avait été au courant de ce petit moment d'évasion, il lui aurait sans doute conseillé de parler tranquillement avec Lily et de lui dire la vérité.

Depuis toujours, lui et Chris avaient été différents mais ils étaient très proches malgré les apparences. Chris savaient tout sur lui et le connaissait mieux que lui-même. C'est Chris qui lui avait fait ouvrir les yeux sur ses sentiments envers Lily durant l'été dernier. Il revoyait très bien la scène comme si c'était hier.

_ Assis sur son lit, il lançait depuis plus d'une heure, une balle de tennis avant de la rattraper aisément. Une habitude lorsqu'il était triste, une habitude qu'il avait prise depuis le drame. Il entendait une mélodie s'élever de l'étage en dessous. Sa tante écoutait encore un chanteur moldu à la mode._

_ La musique était couverte par le bruit de la pluie qui martelait les carreaux de ses fenêtres. Malgré le fait qu'il était mi-juillet, le temps en Angleterre n'avait jamais été aussi mauvais depuis plusieurs mois. Il soupira pour la énième fois et pensa à son frère. Son très cher frère qui l'avait laissé tombé dans cette torture pour aller dormir chez Potter. Lily Potter._

_ À ce moment-là, il enrageait tellement qu'il envoya sa balle contre le mur qui lui faisait face et la regarda rebondir un peu partout dans la grande pièce. Elle fit tomber des livres appartenant à Chris, ses propres chaussettes que sa tante lui avait montées quelques minutes auparavant ainsi que sa guitare acoustique._

_ Il passa ses bras derrière sa nuque et entendit une voiture freiner sur les gravillons de l'allée. Il se leva rapidement et se précipita vers l'une des fenêtres de laquelle il savait qu'il pourrait voir. Et en effet, il put apercevoir son frère et son oncle descendre de la voiture, tous les deux chargés d'un sac. Colin tapa alors contre le mur, se faisant mal au poignet au passage et retourna s'asseoir __sur son lit qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis quinze jours._

_ Quelques minutes et plusieurs grimaces de douleur plus tard, Chris ouvrait la porte de leur chambre en grand. Son visage était bronzé tandis qu'il était habillé d'un bermuda et d'un T-shirt. Mais quand Colin vit les tongs que Chris avait aux pieds, sa colère explosa littéralement sur son frère fraîchement arrivé :_

_« - Tiens, la cruche n'habite plus à côté de Londres ? Elle s'est offerte une plage privée et elle t'en a fait profiter pendant que d'autres passent les pires vacances de leur vie ! C'est sympa d'avoir des amis avec du pognon ! _

_ - Colin, s'il te plaît, ne commence pas ! Je viens juste de rentrer !_

_ - Oh je suis désolé votre seigneurie de gâcher votre entrée magistrale à la maison ! se moqua-t-il._

_ - Tu étais d'accord, Colin ! Tu m'as dit que ce n'a te dérangeait pas que je parte avec Lily._

_ - Je l'ai dit en effet ..._

_ - Ah tu vois ! s'exclama Chris._

_ - Mais je ne le pensais pas, finit Colin. _

_ - Ça a été si terrible que ça ? demanda Chris en s'asseyant sur le lit de son frère._

_ - Non, je n'ai eu que 675 réfléxions en quinze jours ! J'ai connu pire !_

_ - Pourquoi tu ne lui dis rien ? À Poudlard, tu ne te laisses pas faire comme ça ..._

_ - Oui mais à Poudlard, ce n'est pas eux qui sont responsables de moi !_

_ - Peut-être mais à ta place, je lui aurai fait comprendre ..._

_ - Tu aurais fait quoi de mieux que moi ? Hein dis moi ! Qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait à dix ans à ma place ? s'emporta-t-il, soudain blessé._

_ - Je ne parlais pas de ça, Colin. Je n'aurais rien fait de plus et j'aurais sans doute fini comme eux à ta place, expliqua-t-il en baissant la tête. Je me disais juste que tu devrais parler à Craig pour qu'il te laisse respirer._

_ - Laisse tomber ! Et puis tu me soûles à faire semblant de t'intéresser à moi alors que tu viens de passer deux semaines en vacances avec Potter._

_ - Quoi ? Tu aurais préféré que je reste ici à t'écouter critiquer Lily ? lui demanda Chris exaspéré par son frère._

_ - Peut-être !_

_ - Dis plutôt que tu aurais aimé être avec elle !_

_ - Par ... Quoi ? Pourquoi j'aurai voulu être avec cette cruche ?_

_ - Tu es un idiot, fréro ! Depuis des mois, quand tu ouvres la bouche, c'est pour parler de Lily. Alors soit c'est de la folie pure, soit c'est de l'amour refoulé._

_ - Hein ? Moi aimer Lily ? marmonna Colin, les grands yeux ouverts._

_ - Tiens, tiens ... tu l'appelles Lily maintenant !_

_ - Arrête ! Je sais où tu veux en venir ... _

_ - Je te connais et je sais que tu es amoureux d'elle ! Réfléchis-y et tu verras par toi-même ! lui dit-il avant de sortir de la pièce. »_

_ Lui amoureux de Lil ... enfin de Potter ? Non impossible ... mais plus il y pensait et plus il avait des doutes. C'est vrai qu'il faisait tout pour se retrouver près d'elle mais c'était seulement pour l'embêter. Vraiment ?_

Colin revint au moment présent quand ils passèrent le tableau de la Grosse Dame. La salle commune était bondée comme souvent les lundis soir. Il aperçut Hugo assis à côté d'Emily Londubat et derrière eux Chris s'approchait à grands pas vers lui. Avant qu'il n'arrive, Lily lui chuchota :

« - Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps ! Attends moi ici ! »

Il lui répondit d'un simple geste de la tête et la regarda monter les escaliers. Encore une fois, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres mais il disparut bien vite lorsque Chris se posta devant lui.

« - Alors ? demanda vaguement le meilleur ami de Lily.

- Alors quoi ?

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?

- Rien. On a juste travaillé. On y retourne d'ailleurs ..., dit Colin.

- Ah bon ? Et pourquoi vous êtes revenus ici ?

- Si on te demande, fréro, tu n'auras qu'à répondre que tu n'en sais rien !

- J'en sais rien mais j'ai vu Naomi revenir à la tour en pleurant. Tu lui as dit ?

- Lui dire quoi ?

- Que tu es amoureux de L ...

- Tais-toi ! Elle revient ! Et non, je n'ai rien dit à Naomi !

- Pourquoi ? »

Lily arriva enfin à leur hauteur ce qui empêcha Colin de répondre à son frère. Ce dernier lui fit cependant les gros yeux pour lui faire comprendre qu'il devait dire la vérité à Naomi. Résigné, Colin dit à Lily :

« - Tu peux m'attendre cinq minutes ? Faut que je parle à Naomi !

- Quoi ? Mais on devait ...

- Je sais mais je n'en ai pas pour longtemps ! Promis !

- Vous passez pas une heure à vous embrasser pendant que moi, je poirote, ok ?

- Je vais rompre alors il n'y a aucun risque, je pense, lui lança-t-il d'un ton sec. »

Il traîna les pieds jusqu'à la table où Naomi était assise seule. Il s'installa en face d'elle et l'observa. Naomi était une très jolie fille. Le visage fin tourné vers la fenêtre semblait triste et fermé. Il respira à fond et commença :

« - Naomi, il faut que je te parle de quelque chose d'important.

- Pas la peine, j'ai compris ! Vous allez sortir ensemble ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix chevrotante en continuant de regarder le parc.

- Non ! Non pas du tout ! Elle n'est ...

- Elle ouvrira sans doute les yeux un jour, murmura la belle blonde. Tu l'aimes vraiment ?

- Euh ... oui, je crois !

- Je le savais au fond de moi mais je voulais me persuader du contraire et quand ... quand je vous ai vu dans les toilettes ... je n'avais plus le choix !

- Je suis désolé, Naomi ! Tu es une fille géniale ! J'aurai cent fois préféré être amoureux de toi, crois-moi mais ...

- Mais tu l'aimes, elle et pas moi ! finit-elle en tournant enfin son visage vers lui.

- Malheureusement ! ajouta-t-il.

- Peut-être qu'un jour elle te verra ! Reste toi-même et ne lui montre pas ton mauvais côté !

- Merci, Naomi ! lui déclara Colin. »

Elle lui fit un sourire triste avant de reprendre sa contemplation. Il se leva et rejoignit Lily et Chris qui parlaient au milieu de la pièce. Quand il fut à leur niveau, il fit un signe à Chris pour lui dire qu'il avait rompu avec Naomi puis il demanda à Lily :

« - On y va ?

- Oui, je te suis ! À toute, Chris ! »

Ils repartirent et se retrouvèrent encore une fois dans les couloirs du château. Lily ne cessait de fixer Colin ce qui avait le don de l'énerver. Il se tourna brusquement vers elle et lui dit :

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Tu as ... rompu avec ... ?

- Oui !

- Ça va aller ? demanda-t-elle.

- Il faut bien, non ? Ce n'est qu'une rupture !

- Comment elle a réagi ?

- Plutôt bien ... enfin devant moi, elle l'a plutôt bien pris !

- Ah bon ? S'étonna Lily.

- Oui, Naomi n'est pas une fille comme toi. Elle comprend les gens !

- Merci, ne me fais pas trop de compliments, je vais avoir la tête qui va enfler, plaisanta-t-elle.

- Elle croyait qu'on allait sortir ensemble, murmura Colin pour voir la réaction de Lily.

- Quoi ? Nous ? Toi ? Et moi ? Mais ... non ? bafouilla Lily.

- Oui ! répondit-il en commençant à marcher, il ne voulait plus voir le visage horrifié de Lily. »


	10. Professeur Jenkins

**Chapitre 9**

**Il souffrait. Depuis dix minutes, il avait l'impression que son coeur avait été piétiné sans ménagement et en fait c'était le cas. Oh bien sûr, pas réellement mais elle s'amusait à les torturer, lui et son pauvre coeur. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux en bataille et retint un sanglot. Lui, il en était arrivé à se retenir à pleurer. Alors qu'il n'avait plus pleuré depuis l'ac ...**

** « - Tu ne me parles plus ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.**

**- Pourquoi je ne te parlerai plus ?**

**- J'sais pas ! Depuis qu'on est reparti de la salle commune, j'ai l'impression que tu fais la tête !**

**- Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu en as à faire de moi ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te foutre que je te fasse la tête ou non ? Tu serais la plus heureuse si c'était le cas, non ? s'emporta-t-il, ne pouvant plus retenir sa tristesse.**

**- Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?**

**- Il me prend que j'en ai marre ! Marre de faire semblant, marre d'être celui que tu détestes, marre que tu me prennes pour un idiot et par dessus tout j'en ai marre d'être moi ! expliqua-t-il soudain très calme.**

**- Et tu aurais voulu être qui ?**

**- Mon frère ! Mon frère si parfait ! cria-t-il dans le couloir vide en s'arrêtant. Moi, tout ce que je fais, je le fais de travers ! Je ne suis même pas foutu de mourir !**

**- Pourquoi voudrais-tu mourir ? s'inquiéta-t-elle en se plaçant juste devant lui.**

**- Parce que je ne devrais pas être ici ! J'ai pas ma place ici !**

**- Arrête ! Arrête tout de suite ! Tu deviens fou !**

**- Mais oui, je deviens fou !**

**- C'est ta rupture avec Naomi qui te rend comme ça ? Tu peux m'en parler, tu sais ! lui chuchota-t-elle en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens. **

**- Te parler de mes problèmes ? À toi ? Bien sûr ! Et pourquoi pas danser une valse avec McAvoy pendant que tu y es !**

**- Et pourquoi tu pourrais pas m'en parler ?**

**- Parce que tu es Lily Potter ! Voilà pourquoi ! Lily Potter a toujours détesté le Philips que j'étais. Lily Potter a toujours adoré que l'on s'insulte mais surtout Lily Potter n'a jamais voulu voir qui j'étais !**

**- Mais toi aussi tu me détestes ! Ne me fais pas passer pour la coupable ou je ne sais quoi ! Toi aussi tu m'as toujours détesté, tu as toujours adoré m'insulter et tu n'as toujours vu que la fille de Harry Potter en moi. Alors c'est bien la poêle qui se fout du chaudron ! »**

**Il plongea son regard vert dans celui de Lily et sentit son coeur se briser un peu plus. Il avait fait tellement d'erreur avec elle mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Dès qu'elle était à côté de lui, il perdait pied. Il n'était plus lui, il redevenait un gamin qui veut garder son béguin secret et pour ça, il n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que d'être désagréable avec elle. Il se prit la tête entre les mains et se laissa glisser contre un mur. Une fois de plus, il était perdu.**

** « - Je sais ! C'est de ma faute tout ça !**

**- Non, dis pas ça ! C'est aussi de ma faute ! s'exclama Lily en s'asseyant à côté de lui.**

**- Non, non, je sais que c'est moi ! Depuis le début, je te cherchais. C'est moi qui t'ai toujours provoqué !**

**- Ça, c'est faux ! Je suis pas la dernière pour te chercher non plus. **

**- Tu avais raison, c'est pas normal d'agir comme ça ! Puis je te déteste pas vraiment, avoua-t-il. »**

**Elle ne répondit rien et un silence lourd s'installa entre eux. Colin avait l'impression d'avoir dit une bêtise. Il observa attentivement le visage de Lily se décomposer au fur et à mesure qu'elle digérait ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Il baissa les yeux vers ses chaussures et l'entendit murmurer :**

** « - Moi non plus, je ne te déteste pas vraiment, aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître ! Ça m'épate moi-même !**

**- C'est vrai ? s'étonna Colin en relevant rapidement la tête vers elle.**

**- Oui ! Tu sais que je suis pas du genre à te dire des trucs pour te faire plaisir, Philips !**

**- Ça, c'est clair, confirma-t-il en souriant. Tu te souviens la première fois que l'on s'est vu ?**

**- Euh oui. Pourquoi ?**

**- C'était la rentrée. Notre première rentrée et j'avais oublié mon pull dans la voiture alors j'y suis retourné tout seul. Mon frère et ma tante avaient continué tous les deux. Et quand je suis entrée dans la gare pour la deuxième fois de la journée, j'ai vu une petite fille rousse de mon âge. Elle semblait perdue et seule. Je l'ai regardée et je me suis dit qu'elle serait sans aucun doute à Poudlard aussi. Alors j'ai continué mon chemin mais cette petite rousse m'a suivie dans toute la gare. J'avais beau accélérer, elle ne me perdait jamais de vue. Cette rouquine, c'était toi. Malheureusement, quand je t'ai parlé, tu as mal pris mes paroles. Tu as dû croire que je t'en voulais ou autre mais en fait, à cette époque ... la suite resta dans sa gorge.**

**- À cette époque, tu étais malheureux et tu l'es toujours, finit-elle d'une petite voix chevrotante qui trahit ses sentiments.**

**- Moi, malheureux ?**

**- Oui ! Mon père m'a toujours dit que j'arrivais très bien à cerner la plupart des gens et il n'a pas tort. Mes amis sont tous des gens très bien. Mais ... toi ! Toi, tu caches quelque chose. Quelque chose qui te fait souffrir. Je ne te demanderai pas ce que c'est, s'empressa-t-elle de dire en voyant le visage de Colin pâlir. Mais tu devrais en parler à un de tes amis.**

**- Tu es psychologue maintenant, Potter ? se moqua-t-il gentiment.**

**- Ouai, un peu ! Amis ? dit-elle soudain. » **

**Pendant un court instant, ils cessèrent tous les deux de respirer. Eux, amis ? Impossible. Puis en même temps, ils éclatèrent de rire. Ils s'arrêtèrent brusquement de rire, mal à l'aise. C'était tout bonnement impossible même s'il en mourrait d'envie. Ni l'un, ni l'autre n'ajouta un mot. Et tout à coup, dans le silence qui s'était installé entre eux, ils entendirent des petits tapotements qui se rapprochaient de plus en plus. Ces bruits n'étaient autre que des pas foulant ****les pierres du château.**

**Colin regarda presque apeuré Lily qui semblait réfléchir à toute vitesse. Quand il l'a vit fouiller dans son sac, il crut tout d'abord qu'elle était devenue folle ce qui se confirma lorsqu'elle mit une grande cape sur eux deux. Ils se recroquevillèrent, se rapprochant dangereusement l'un de l'autre. Il respira profondément et sentit le parfum fruité de Lily. Ce dernier lui donna quelques secondes le tournis puis il se reprit et lui demanda :**

** « - Pourquoi tu nous mets une vieille cape qui put sur nous ? Tu crois que la personne ne verra pas le gros tas que l'on doit former ?**

**- Idiot, baisse d'un ton ! le réprimanda-t-elle à voix basse. On est invisibles !**

**- Mais qu'est-ce que tu nous as foutu ? l'interrogea Colin, légèrement effrayé par la vérité qui allait sortir de la bouche de la jolie rousse.**

**- C'est une cape d'invisibilité du con, souffla-t-elle dans un murmure. »**

**Il ouvrit de grands yeux. Une cape d'invisibilité. Décidément, cette fille était vraiment pleine de surprises. Il sourit et observa attentivement avec elle, l'inconnu qui s'avançait dans leur direction. Le professeur Jenkins. Il entendit Lily lui dire :**

** « - Il est hors de son bureau ! **

**- Quelle logique imparable ! ironisa Colin en souriant. Mais dis-moi comment tu fais ça ?**

**- Arrête ! le sermonna Lily, souriant elle aussi. Chut ! Maintenant, tu me suis sans bruit ! »**

**Ils se levèrent tous les deux en silence et ils attendirent un moment que Jenkins est disparu au premier carrefour du château. Colin sentit alors Lily lui prendre la main et l'entraîner à sa suite. Quelle fille ! Sans faire la moindre remarque, il se laissa faire. Il était de toute façon satisfait de pouvoir être si proche d'elle.**

**Collé à elle, il continuait d'avancer sentant son désir de la toucher monter en lui. À plusieurs reprises, il se racla la gorge comme pour faire partir ses envies. Rapidement, ils arrivèrent devant la porte de la salle de classe de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Lily lui jeta à ce moment-là un regard. Elle était inquiète, cela ne lui fit aucun doute.**

**Pour la rassurer, il serra sa main un peu plus fort et il la vit lui sourire. Elle lui souriait. Dès qu'elle se fut remise dans le sens de la marche, il se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour s'empêcher de sourire comme un idiot. Oui, il était un adolescent devenu idiot par amour. Que c'était pathétique mais peu importe !**

**Colin la regarda tourner lentement la poignée dorée de la porte et l'ouvrir dans un petit bruit métallique. Ils entrèrent le plus vite possible. Lorsqu'ils eurent refermés derrière eux, Lily retira la cape et sortit sa baguette. Après un « Lumos » qui résonna dans la salle vide, Colin vit les cheveux décoiffés de Lily et la peur que son visage laissait transparaître. Il s'approcha alors d'elle et lui dit :**

** « - Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien se passer ! On n'en a pas pour longtemps et tu l'as vu toi-même, il est sorti !**

**- Ouai, je sais mais s'il revient à l'improviste !**

**- À l'improviste ? Alors qu'il est chez lui ? Tu trouves pas ça un peu bizarre ?**

**- Oh ça va, tu m'as comprise ! Allez viens, on se grouille ! »**

**Ils traversèrent la salle et montèrent ensuite les quelques marches qui menaient au bureau du professeur Jenkins. Au niveau de la dernière, Lily se tordit la cheville et tomba lourdement au sol. Elle se retint au dernier moment de ne pas crier mais des larmes de douleur commençaient déjà à couler sur ses joues roses.**

**Soudain fébrile, il se précipita vers elle. Il essaya de l'asseoir correctement sur la marche puis il prit le pied de Lily entre ses mains. Il vit horrifié que sa cheville avait déjà doublé de grosseur. Il lui retira sa chaussure délicatement qu'il mit dans son sac. Il prit la baguette de Lily qui était par terre et la fit tourner dans les airs sans prononcer un seul mot. Aussitôt, une bande apparut devant leurs yeux. Elle leur fit une sorte de petite danse avant d'aller bloquer la cheville douloureuse de la rouquine. Impuissant, il l'observa alors pleurer en silence.**

** _* Je ne dois pas aller la prendre dans mes bras. Surtout ne pas y aller. Surtout ne pas succomber. Surtout rester à distance. Surtout paraître insensible. Surtout ... merde, elle souffre ! *_**

**Il se dépêcha de la rejoindre et l'entoura lentement de ses bras. Elle eut un petit sursaut de surprise par cet élan de gentillesse mais elle se laissa faire et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Colin qui n'aurait jamais cru être ravi qu'elle se soit fait mal. D'un geste presque imperceptible, il caressa doucement les cheveux de Lily.**

**Certes, il était content de l'avoir près de lui mais elle semblait ne pouvoir jamais s'arrêter de sangloter et cela il faisait terriblement mal au ventre. Il mit sa main gauche sous le menton de la jeune fille et l'obligea à relever la tête vers lui. Il essuya sa joue et lui murmura d'une voix douce et attentionnée :**

** « - On va aller à l'infirmerie !**

**- Non ! cria-t-elle.**

**- Tu sais aussi bien que moi que la bande que je t'ai mise, ne sert strictement à rien.**

**- Je le sais mais ... si ... aïe ... si on va à l'infirmerie à cette heure-là, elle va nous poser des millions de questions. Et puis, je ne veux pas perdre mon pari ! s'exclama Lily en bombant la poitrine.**

**- Tu sais que tu es folle ? demanda-t-il.**

**- Oui ! Tu veux bien m'aider à marcher ?**

**- Bien sûr ! Allez passe ton bras ! »**

**Elle ne se fit pas prier et passa son bras autour du cou de Colin qui se releva en soutenant Lily. Elle était aussi légère qu'une plume. Il sourit et l'aida à monter la dernière marche qui avait posé problème quelques minutes auparavant. Il ouvrit la porte du bureau et ils entrèrent à l'intérieur pour la première fois de leur vie. **

**Un immense bureau faisait face à l'entrée tandis qu'une grande bibliothèque se trouvait sur leur gauche. Des objets aussi bizarres les uns que les autres étaient posés sur une commode ancienne, à droite. Les rayons de la pleine lune éclairaient le gramophone de leur professeur qui était au fond de la pièce. **

**L'endroit était calme et austère. Tout en bois, rien ne donnait l'impression qu'une personne y passait presque tout son temps libre. Colin et Lily s'approchèrent de la bibliothèque lentement et regardèrent les centaines de livres. Certains parlaient de créatures enchantées, d'autres des grandes guerres que le monde des sorciers avaient connues et d'autres encore mettaient en avant la puissance et le pouvoir.**

**Colin fronça des sourcils en voyant quelques titres puis se tourna vers Lily qui était devenue très pâle à cause de la douleur. Elle s'appuya contre la bibliothèque et respira à fond. Elle aussi observait attentivement les livres parlant de magie noire. Il lui murmura donc en montrant les ouvrages de la main :**

** « - Pourquoi il a des livres comme ceux-là ?**

**- Aucune idée ... et je ne veux même pas savoir ! Allez attrape-moi un livre et on s'en va ! »**

**À peine, avait-elle eu dit ça, qu'un claquement suivi de pas se firent entendre dans la salle d'à côté. Aussitôt, dans un mouvement instinctif, Colin éteignit la baguette de Lily et attrapa la cape d'invisibilité. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire Extraordinaire, ils étaient tous les deux devenus invisibles pour les autres habitants du château.**

**Et heureusement, car le professeur Jenkins entra en trombe dans son bureau qui était à ses yeux désert. Au grand soulagement de Colin, il ne ferma la porte derrière lui et alluma la lumière qui envahit aussitôt l'endroit. Il commença à faire les cent pas juste devant eux. Les deux Gryffondors se retrouvèrent obligés de se plaquer tant bien que mal contre la bibliothèque. De longues secondes passèrent lentement jusqu'à ce qu'il se décide d'aller s'asseoir à son bureau en grommelant :**

** « - Qu'est-ce qu'il a à changer de mot de passe tous les jours ? Il n'pourrait pas faire un peu confiance aux gens ... même si au fond, il a bien raison de faire ça puisque moi je ... mais passons ! Il m'énerve ! À ce rythme, je ne l'aurai jamais avant la fin de l'année. Ils vont les tuer. Il me la faut, cette satanée pierre ! Quelle idée, de trouver une pierre et de la confier à lui ? Je vous le demande moi ! Bon il faut que je lui écrive pour lui dire sinon il va les tuer. »**

**Ouvrant de grands yeux aussi ronds que des billes, Colin et Lily ne savaient pas quoi penser de ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre. Tout ceci n'avait aucun sens. Vraiment aucun sens pour eux. Colin se baissa et murmura à Lily :**

** « - Dès qu'on peut, on se tire ! »**

**Il vit la rouquine acquiescer d'un mouvement presque indistinct de la tête puis il observa son professeur chercher un parchemin dans les tiroirs de son bureau. Au bout d'un moment, il en sortit un et se mit à écrire dessus doucement, s'arrêtant à intervalles irréguliers. Puis après quelques minutes, Jenkins se leva et fit trois ou quatre pas vers son gramophone qu'il enclencha aussitôt. Une douce mélodie s'éleva dans la pièce.**

**Pendant que Jenkins regardait dehors par la fenêtre, Colin passa son bras autour de la taille de Lily et commença à l'aider à marcher vers la sortie. À mi-chemin, elle posa sa main sur le torse de Colin pour lui faire comprendre de s'arrêter. Il obéit et la vit prendre lentement un livre qui se trouvait sur une étagère de la bibliothèque. Il sourit avant de reprendre sa marche en crabe jusqu'à la porte. Ils se glissèrent tous les deux dans l'ouverture et essayèrent de descendre et de sortir le plus discrètement possible. **

**En cinq minutes, ils avaient enfin rejoint le couloir désert. Colin s'arrêta et observa les horizons. Rien mais il préféra quand même laisser la cape sur leur tête. Sans rien se dire, ils marchèrent jusqu'à la salle commune des Gryffondors.**

*******

**Vingt-cinq minutes et quelques arrêts plus tard, Colin et Lily se trouvaient devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame. Il enleva la cape d'invisibilité et la remit dans le sac de la rouquine, le mieux possible. Quand la Grosse Dame les vit, elle sursauta et grommela :**

** « - Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ?**

**- On épluche des pommes de terre. Patronus, s'exclama-t-il.**

**- Vous ne devriez pas être là à cette heure-là, les réprima la Grosse Dame en les laissant passer. »**

**Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, la salle commune était vide. Colin entendit Lily soupirer bruyamment avant de se retourner vers elle. Elle souriait. Ils se dirigèrent vers le canapé sur lequel elle se laissa tomber. Allongée de tout son long, elle ne dit mot et mit son bras sur ses yeux. Elle semblait souffrir en silence.**

**Colin prit les pieds de Lily et s'assit à leur place. Il les mit ensuite ses genoux et observa attentivement la cheville blessée de Lily. Elle était toujours enflée ce qui inquiéta un peu Colin. Il avait la furieuse envie de l'emmener à l'infirmerie mais connaissant déjà la réponse de la belle rouquine, il renonça bien vite à la poser.**

**Fatigué par la soirée qu'il venait de vivre, il ferma les yeux et bascula la tête en arrière profitant du silence seulement interrompu par leur respiration. Il était sur le point de s'endormir quand il entendit Lily lui murmurait quelque chose. Il ouvrit les paupières l'une après l'autre et écouta attentivement :**

** « - J'ai gagné mon pari ! **

**- Et à quel prix ? Tu es une véritable folle !**

**- C'est pas grave, ça passera bien ! dit-elle sur un ton désinvolte.**

**- Vraiment ? lui demanda-t-il en serrant légèrement la cheville de la jeune fille.**

**- Aïe ... ça va pas de me faire mal comme ça, s'écria Lily.**

**- Arrête, j'ai à peine touché.**

**- Bon ok, ça ne passera pas si facilement que ça ! »**

**Colin secoua un peu la tête et commença inconsciemment à masser lentement et délicatement la blessure de Lily. Il observait l'esprit ailleurs l'antre vide de la cheminée et ne vit pas le sourire de Lily illuminait son visage. La rouquine déclara comme si de rien n'était :**

** « - Au début, quand Jenkins a commencé à parler, j'ai presque cru que c'était moi qui hallucinait !**

**- Pareil, s'exclama Colin en revenant à la réalité. Mais il a bien dit ... tout ce qu'il a dit ! Je ne m'attendais pas à ça venant de lui !**

**- Moi, depuis qu'il est là, je ne le sentais pas fiable !**

**- Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ?**

**- Je sais pas ... il ne m'inspirait pas confiance. **

**- Je te comprends ! Il est spécial comme prof, je trouve.**

**- Ah enfin quelqu'un de mon avis, s'exclama-t-elle en se relevant sur ses coudes. »**

**Quand il la vit triomphante devant lui, il éclata de rire. Elle était si belle ! Tellement il riait, des larmes s'étaient formées à l'embrasure de ses yeux. Il les essuya grossièrement et reprit enfin son sérieux. Lily faisait une petite moue qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à celle d'une petite fille de quatre ans. Il la regarda un instant oubliant presque qu'elle était là en chair et en os puis il secoua la tête pour revenir à la réalité. Il lui fit remarquer alors :**

** « - Jenkins veut entrer quelque part ! Mais où ?**

**- Je ne sais pas, mais en tout cas, il a besoin d'un mot de passe.**

**- Ça ne peut pas être les salles communes ! affirma Colin en reprenant le massage de la cheville de Lily.**

**- Pourquoi ? Aïe !**

**- Désolé ! Si j'ai bien compris, le mot de passe de l'endroit où il voulait entrer change tous les jours et ceux des salles communes ne changent pas tous les jours, ça serait le bordel sinon. Et puis, tous les professeurs ont les mots de passe des salles communes. C'est Anton qui nous l'a dit en revenant de sa première réunion des préfets l'année dernière.**

**- Oui c'est logique !**

**- Comme quoi, tu vois, je peux l'être de temps en temps ! Si on y réfléchit plus de deux secondes, ça ne peut être que le bureau des professeurs ou celui du directeur !**

**- Les profs n'ont pas de mot de passe ! Enfin, j'crois pas ! Regarde celui de Jenkins !**

**- Peut-être que certains en ont ! Tu es déjà rentrée dans l'un d'eux ?**

**- Non, seulement une fois chez Vickers !**

**- Tu avais fait quoi ? d-t-il amicalement.**

**- Rien, rien du tout ! C'est mon père qui avait eu un petit accident pendant une mission, expliqua-t-elle vaguement.**

**- Oh excuse, j'savais pas ! **

**- T'inquiète pas, ce n'était presque rien ! Mais vu que c'est le Survivant, tout le monde a cru qu'il allait mourir alors qu'il n'avait que des blessures superficielles !**

**- C'est moi ou tu n'aimes pas ton père ? s'enquit-il.**

**- C'est toi ! J'aime mon père mais je déteste son statut de Survivant. **

**- Je te comprends ! Ça doit être pénible d'être arrêté dans la rue par des inconnus qui ont la prétention de te connaître comme la prunelle de leur yeux ...**

**- Tout ça parce qu'ils ont lu des livres sur lui et sa famille, continua-t-elle. »**

**Ils se regardèrent un instant sans ciller. Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, ils avaient réussit à être sur la même longueur d'onde. Le lien invisible qui s'était tissé entre leur regard fut coupé par Lily qui semblait mal à l'aise. Elle baissa les yeux vers sa cheville et se mordit la lèvre. Colin secoua légèrement la tête, désemparé mais sourit quand même.**

**Il souriait parce que Lily et lui n'avaient jamais été aussi proches que ce soir. Alors il profita de ce moment. Il continua inlassablement de lui masser la cheville, il voulait s'occuper d'elle tout simplement. Lily reporta son attention vers Colin et quand ce dernier vit un petit éclat dans les yeux ternes de la belle rouquine, il espéra l'impossible. Avec une voix un peu éraillée, il lui demanda:**

** « - Alors tu penses que c'est dans le bureau du directeur que Jenkins veut entrer ?**

**- Euh ... oui, je pense ! Pas toi ?**

**- Si mais qu'est-ce qu'il irait foutre là-bas ?**

**- Il veut une pierre ! répondit-elle en fronçant des sourcils. Alors soit la pierre se trouve là-bas, soit il y a un truc qui dit où elle est.**

**- Si elle n'est pas dans le bureau, c'est Vickers qui a dû la cacher et bien la cacher.**

**- Oh, oui vu comme il est fou !**

**- Mais c'est un gentil fou, ajouta Colin.**

**- Oui, c'est clair. Tu masses bien, tu sais ? changea-t-elle de conversation.**

**- Merci. Ça va mieux ?**

**- Un peu ...**

**- Tu es sûre de ne pas vouloir aller à l'infirmerie ? Parce que je masse peut-être bien mais je ne pourrai pas la faire diminuer de taille.**

**- Non, ne t'inquiète pas, j'en suis sûre. Merci ! Au pire, tu m'y emmèneras demain matin.**

**- Parfait ! »**

**Elle passa ses mains derrière sa nuque et ferma les yeux. Épuisée, elle s'endormit instantanément. Colin écouta la respiration régulière et monotone de Lily pendant de longues minutes avant de se laisser aller à son tour, dans les bras de Morphée.**


	11. Réveil douloureux

**Chapitre 10**

**Le soleil se levait à peine quand elle trouva enfin le courage d'ouvrir les paupières. Regardant autour d'elle, elle étira ses bras vers le plafond de la salle commune et bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Elle passa maladroitement une main sur son visage et écouta le silence reposant qui régnait en ce lieu. Seule une respiration régulière le rompait non loin d'elle.**

**Elle se releva lentement et aperçut Colin à l'autre bout du canapé, assoupi. Dans son sommeil, Colin ressemblait à un enfant dont le visage était pur et sans imperfection. Ses cheveux noirs retombaient en désordre devant ses yeux clos. Elle se leva et, sans bruit, se rapprocha de lui. Dans un mouvement tendre, elle remit les mèches de Colin en arrière.**

**Elle resta un instant à côté de lui à lui caresser les cheveux avant de déposer un baiser sur la joue du jeune homme et elle se leva. Quand elle arriva près d'une fenêtre au fond de la salle commune, elle sentit un petit air frais lui caresser le visage. Elle sourit et observa le parc encore endormi à cette heure matinale. Les branches des arbres bougeaient au rythme que le vent leur donnait.**

**Elle ferma les yeux et repensa au rêve qu'elle avait fait cette nuit. Elle fronça les sourcils et se promit de tout raconter à Colin dès qu'il serait réveillé. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux et observa un professeur traverser le parc désert. Elle plissa les yeux pour mieux distinguer la personne et elle reconnut à la démarche son professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.**

**Elle le suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il passe le grand portail de l'école. Elle le vit sortir une baguette magique avant de fendre l'air avec. Un grand Patronus dont la forme ressemblait beaucoup à un grand aigle apparu juste devant Jenkins. Le Patronus s'envola aussitôt vers une des nombreuses tours du château.**

**Elle essaya de voir où l'animal se dirigeait mais un mur l'empêcha très vite de distinguer sa destination. Elle reporta alors son attention sur Jenkins qui observait son Patronus partir puis il disparut en un claquement de doigts ne laissant rien derrière lui. Elle le chercha un peu mais il devait être déjà bien loin. Déçue, elle reporta son attention sur le parc. À la surface du lac, quelques créatures magiques sortaient la tête pour observer les alentours. **

**Lily sursauta quand elle sentit des mains se glisser sur ses hanches. Elle se retourna rapidement et tomba nez-à-nez avec un bel adolescent ténébreux. Elle sourit et se jeta au cou de ce dernier. Elle enfouit son visage empourpré dans le cou du jeune homme avant d'y déposer un tendre baiser. Ils restèrent un instant comme ça jusqu'au moment où il rompit le silence :**

** « - Tu as bien dormi, ma puce ?**

**- Bien, même si j'aurai préféré un bon lit confortable ! lui répondit Lily en reculant pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux.**

**- Je t'ai proposé d'aller dans la salle sur demande, non ? **

**- Je sais ! Mais j'ai bien dormi, ne t'inquiète pas ! Mais j'ai fait un drôle de rêve, ... c'était ...**

**- Ok, vas-y, je t'écoute.**

**- En fait, on était à Poudlard ...**

**- Logique jusque là, la coupa-t-il gentiment.**

**- Oui, mais tout allait de travers. On ne s' ...**

**- Ah vous êtes là ! s'écria une voix derrière eux. »**

**Lily fit un pas sur le côté et regarda qui venait de l'interrompre, les sourcils froncés. Quand elle vit Hugo descendre rapidement les escaliers, son visage se décrispa et sa bouche se fendit en un grand sourire. Elle regarda son cousin les rejoindre avant de serrer la main de son petit ami qui passa un bras autour des épaules de la rouquine. **

**Elle soupira de bien être. Elle était la plus heureuse du monde. Après tout son rêve était loin d'elle, très loin alors autant profiter du moment présent. Elle mit sa main dans sa poche et en ressortit le bracelet que ses parents lui avaient offert pour son dernier anniversaire. Que faisait-il là? Elle fut coupée dans sa réflexion par Hugo qui lui parlait :**

** « - Alors votre petit anniversaire s'est bien passé ?**

**- Arrête de te moquer ! Si tu sortais avec une fille plus de deux jours, tu comprendrais peut-être l'envie de fêter les un an de relation, Hugo !**

**- Ouai, si tu l'dis ! Mais bizarrement, je préfère mes petites aventures d'un soir ! C'est génial ! s'exclama le beau rouquin, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres. D'ailleurs, tu loupes pas mal de choses, mon vieux, ajouta-t-il à Colin.**

**- Et puis quoi encore ? S'exclama Lily. Tu veux pas non plus qu'il aille draguer les minettes avec toi, non plus ?**

**- Ben pourquoi pas ? Ça le sortirait un peu au moins ! plaisanta Hugo.**

**- Colin, dis quelque chose quand même ! lui ordonna Lily. **

**- Calme-toi, Lily ! Tu ne vois pas qu'il se moque de toi ? lui demanda son petit-ami. »**

**Hugo se mit alors à rire devant le visage énervé de sa cousine. Plié en deux, il se tenait le ventre. Entre deux éclats de rire, il s'exclama :**

** « - Halala, j'te jure, y'a que toi pour être aussi naïve ! Bon aller, j'vous laisse les tourtereaux ! À plus tard ! »**

**Puis il s'en fut, avec un clin d'oeil prononcé vers Lily qui se tourna immédiatement vers Colin.**

** « - Qu'est-ce que je lui ai fait pour mériter ça ? demanda-t-elle en faisant la moue.**

**- Mais rien, il ne fait que plaisanter, ne le prends pas mal.**

**- D'accord ... répondit Lily, évasivement en regardant par la fenêtre.**

**- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? s'enquit Colin qui avait remarqué cette attitude rêveuse de la part de sa petite-amie.**

**- Ah ! Euh ... rien ... c'est seulement mon drôle de rêve de cette nuit il me travaille ...**

**- Ah bon ? À ce point ? C'était quel genre de rêve ?**

**- Hmm ... je dirai plutôt une sorte de cauchemar !**

**- Oula ! Vas-y, raconte moi tout c'est jamais bon de les garder pour soi.**

**- Bah, en fait, toi et moi ... commença-t-elle mal-à-l'aise.**

**- Quoi ? Dis moi ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?**

**- On se détestait, on ne faisait que se chercher. À chaque fois, on était à la limite de se battre. C'était horrible ! Et puis, avec Hugo, on se parlait presque pas. Je sais pas pourquoi mais je crois que j'étais la cause de tout ça.**

**- Comment ça tu étais la cause de tout ça ?**

**- Eh bien, je crois que tu m'aimais mais je faisais tout pour te rejeter ...**

**- Oh ... dit-il simplement. »**

**Imperceptiblement, Colin eut un léger mouvement de recul. Il fronça légèrement le front, ce qui indiqua à Lily qu'il réfléchissait. Elle s'avança vers lui mais celui-ci recula au même instant. La rouquine baissa légèrement la tête, les larmes aux yeux.**

** « - Pourquoi rêves-tu de trucs comme ça ? s'écria Colin.**

**- Je sais pas, moi. C'est inconscient ! Je n'y suis pour rien !**

**- Vraiment ? Je trouve que depuis quelques temps, tu t'éloignes de moi ! affirma-t-il. La preuve, hier soir tu n'as pas voulu qu'on aille dans la salle sur demande. Pourquoi ?**

**- Je sais pas ... je ...**

**- Moi, je vais te le dire ! Tu as peur de te retrouver toute seule avec moi mais pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait pour que tu me fuies comme ça ?**

**- Mais rien ... c'est juste que ...**

**- Si tu ne m'aimes plus, je préfère que tu me le dises maintenant et j'irai draguer tranquillement avec Hugo.**

**- Mais pas du tout ! Arrête, ce n'était qu'un rêve, essaya-t-elle de se défendre.**

**- Qu'un rêve ? Tu en es sûre ? »**

**Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Colin était déjà monté dans son dortoir. Elle entendit la porte claquer derrière lui. Elle ferma les yeux et soupira. Après avoir enfouit son visage dans ses mains, elle se laissa tomber dans le canapé où ils avaient dormi il y avait à peine une heure.**

**Pendant quelques minutes, Lily observa le feu crépiter. Comment cette dispute était arrivée ? Un rêve, un simple rêve l'avait déclenchée. Quelle idée, elle avait eu de lui raconter ! Elle le connaissait très bien, peut-être même trop bien.**

**Maintenant qu'elle repensait à son cauchemar, elle se sentait étrange, comme triste d'une chose qui ne s'était jamais passée. Comment Colin et elle pouvaient se détester ? C'était impensable ! D'ailleurs tout le monde dans l'école pouvait le dire. Depuis leur première année, ils étaient inséparables et c'était tout naturellement qu'ils avaient commencé à sortir ensemble, un an plus tôt.**

**Elle attrapa un coussin qui se trouvait à côté d'elle et le balança à travers la pièce. Il fit un joli vol plané par dessus une table basse et un fauteuil avant d'atterrir sur un jeu d'échec que des élèves avaient dû oublier de ranger la veille. Elle pesta à haute voix puis ravala un sanglot.**

** « - Alors Miss Potter est enfin passée de l'autre côté ou elle a encore eu la trouille ? Ricana une voix désagréable derrière elle. »**

**Lily ne prit même pas la peine de se retourner vers la personne qu'elle détestait le plus au monde. Elle l'imaginait assez bien avec sa coiffure excentrique et ses habits fashion. La fille la plus populaire de Poudlard n'était pas une fille fréquentable.**

** « - Oh non, ne me dis pas que tu as encore dit non ? Pauvre Colin ! Ce n'est pas son genre d'attendre aussi longtemps ! Avec moi, ce fut plus rapide ...**

**- Oui, mais toi, tu es une fille sur laquelle tous les garçons de l'école sont passés alors tu sais, je ne suis pas sûre que tu sois un modèle fiable ! Mais merci pour tes conseils inutiles, Lewis ! lui répondit la rouquine entre ses dents.**

**- Bouh ouh ouh ! feignit-elle d'une voix de petite fille. Tu crois me faire mal avec tes pics à deux noises ? Tu es seulement jalouse ! Et sache que je ne me suis pas faite toute l'école ... seulement les beaux mecs comme le tien !**

**- Mais tu vas te la fermer cinq minutes, Lewis ? s'écria Lily, hors d'elle en se levant. Tu n'en as pas marre ? Toute l'école te considère comme une prostituée mais toi, tu continues à te la jouer, c'est d'un ridicule ...**

**- Attends, tu ne crois tout de même pas que je suis la seule à avoir une mauvaise réputation dans cette école ? Parce que crois-moi, tu es loin d'être dans le coeur des trois quarts des élèves ! expliqua calmement et froidement Jun Lewis.**

**- Parle toujours, je ne t'écoute plus ! »**

**Jun réajusta la jupe de son uniforme tranquillement comme si elle n'était pas en pleine dispute puis planta son regard dans celui de Lily. Elle posa sa main sur l'épaule de la rouquine et lui dit d'un ton léger et désinvolte :**

** « - Ma petite Potter, un jour, tu comprendras ! Un jour, peut-être, tu grandiras et tu verras par toi-même le monde qui t'entoure. Il faut juste que tu te décoinces ... ce qui n'est pas chose aisée, je te l'accorde.**

**- Casse-toi !**

**- Avec plaisir ! Mais n'oublie pas ce que je viens de te dire ! Décoince-toi ou tu perdras ton mec ! Ciao ... »**

**Lily resta sur place, incapable de bouger après les paroles de Jun. Était-elle trop coincée comme lui disait cette miss-insupportable ou était-elle seulement différente des autres filles de son âge ? Incapable de répondre dans la minute qui suivit, Lily émit un grognement digne des plus grands hommes des cavernes avant de monter en courant les marches de l'escalier.**

**Arrivée devant la chambre de Colin, elle frappa à la porte à plusieurs reprises. À sa grande surprise, personne ne vint lui ouvrir. Alors dans un excès de curiosité, elle entrouvrit la porte et jeta un coup d'oeil à l'intérieur de la pièce. Vide. Elle ne vit que des vêtements éparpillés par terre ou encore sur les bureaux.**

** « - Y'a quelqu'un ? demanda-t-elle discrètement.**

**- Non, repasse plus tard, lui répondit une voix grave. »**

**Surprise, Lily sursauta en voyant un beau jeune homme brun apparaître devant elle. Elle plaqua sa main sur sa poitrine qui était sur le point d'exploser. Les yeux grands ouverts par la peur, elle lui murmura :**

** « - Tu es bête, Chris ! Tu m'as fait une de ces frousses ! Plus jamais ça, s'il te plaît !**

**- Ok, petite tête ! Mais dis-moi, que puis-je faire pour toi ?**

**- Seulement me dire où se trouve ton frère ! J'ai absolument besoin de lui parler ... maintenant, ajouta-t-elle, désespérée.**

**- Oula, ça a l'air sérieux ! Il prend sa douche ! Je vous laisse tous les deux avec vos histoires de couple ! »**

**Chris passa à côté d'elle et elle le regarda descendre jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse dans la cage d'escalier. Elle entra rapidement dans la pièce avant de se diriger aussitôt vers une autre porte qui donnait sur la salle de bain. Elle posa sa main sur la poignée et la tourna doucement. Elle n'avait pas encore fait un pas que Colin lui disait déjà :**

** « - Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Lily ?**

**- Te parler ! Je ... malgré ce que tu penses, je ne veux pas te perdre, lui avoua-t-elle. »**

**Dès sa phrase finie, elle vit Colin sortir de la cabine de douche, une serviette autour de sa taille. Son regard était encore énervé mais Lily se rapprocha quand même lentement de lui. Elle glissa sa main sur la peau mouillée de son petit-ami et lui murmura :**

** « - Je t'aime, Colin ... et je ne fais rien pour m'éloigner de toi ... je suis désolée de t'avoir donné cette fausse impression mais parfois j'ai besoin d'être un peu seule ou encore de ne pas être brusquée ... Tu comprends ?**

**- Je te brusque ? Moi ? s'exclama Colin, étonné. Tu te fous de moi, là ? C'est un pari que tu as fait avec Hugo ou un truc dans le genre, non ?**

**- Oui, tu me brusques ... **

**- Je te brusque ? répéta-t-il en sortant de ses gonds. Lily, je ne t'ai jamais forcé à faire quelque chose à ce que je sache ! C'est toi qui te mets la pression toute seule.**

**- Mais ... Jun m'a dit que ...**

**- Depuis quand tu écoutes cette pouf ? **

**- Je ... j'ai peur, Colin ! Peur de te perdre, peur de passer pour une sainte-nitouche, peur de ...**

**- Arrête tout de suite, la coupa-t-il. Tu es une fille géniale, Lily ! J'ai attendu des années pour pouvoir enfin sortir avec toi alors tu peux me croire, si un jour on doit se séparer, ça ne viendra pas de moi ...**

**- Mais tout à l'heure, tu ...**

**- Tout à l'heure, j'étais énervé ! J'ai mal dormi sur ce canapé et vu que tu as peur, tu t'éloignes vraiment de moi ! Alors essaie de me comprendre parfois !**

**- Oui, tu as raison ... »**

**Pendant quelques secondes, Lily lui caressa tendrement le torse de Colin. Ses doigts semblaient connaître chaque parcelle de peau du jeune homme. Elle se mit alors aussitôt sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre les lèvres de Colin. Le baiser se fit beaucoup plus passionné lorsque le beau brun déposa ses mains dans le dos de Lily pour la rapprocher de lui.**

**Lorsqu'elle mit fin à ce baiser, un grand sourire éclairait leur visage. Elle se blottit dans les bras de son petit-ami puis soudain, une impression de déjà vu s'insinua dans son esprit. Pourtant, c'était la première fois qu'elle venait dans cette salle de bain. Elle se recula de son étreinte et les yeux embués, elle ne voyait plus que les contours flous de la silhouette du jeune homme. Elle lui murmura alors :**

** « - Ne me quitte pas ! Ne vas pas retrouver Naomi ! S'il te plaît, reste avec moi ici ! Je t'en supplie !**

**- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Lily ? demanda-t-il, inquiet.**

**- Ne vas pas la rejoindre ! Je ne l'aime pas ! C'est toi que j'aime Colin ...**

**- Tu n'aimes pas qui, Lily ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?**

**- Je ferai tout ce que tu voudras ! J'irai même voler un livre à Jenkins mais ne me quitte pas ... s'il te plaît !**

**- Mais qu'est-ce que Jenkins vient foutre ici ? Lily ? cria-t-il en la secouant de toutes ses forces.**

**- Ne me quitte pas ! Je t'aime tellement même si je ne me l'avoue pas ... je t'aime depuis toujours!**

**- Oula, toi ça va pas ! Je m'habille et je t'emmène à l'infirmerie !**

**- Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas y aller ! Ma cheville va très bien, regarde ! lui répondit-elle avant de se mettre à sauter sur place.**

**- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe, Potter ?**

**- Pourquoi m'appelles-tu par mon nom de famille ? Tu sais que je déteste ça ! Continue à m'appeler Lily, s'il te plaît. »**

**Soudain, les détails de la salle de bain s'évanouirent en un claquement de doigts. Elle se retrouva alors dans le néant. Seule une voix s'élevait de nulle part :**

** « - Potter ! POTTER ! »**

**Lily ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Elle était aphone. Elle tâta dans le noir sa gorge et réessaya aussitôt. Mais toujours rien. La voix qui semblait paniquée, reprit :**

** « - Réveille-toi, Lily ! Si c'est une blague, ce n'est pas drôle. Lily, s'il te plaît ! »**

**Une forte lumière pénétra violemment dans ses yeux. Elle sursauta et se retrouva dans les bras de quelqu'un. Peu importe son identité, elle avait besoin d'être réconfortée à cet instant. Elle enfouit son visage dans le cou de l'inconnu et se mit à pleurer en silence. Où se trouvait-elle à présent ? Rêve ou réalité ?**

** « - Où suis-je ? demanda-t-elle effrayée.**

**- À Poudlard ! lui répondit l'inconnu, à la voix grave et légèrement chevrotante.**

**- Je ... C'était un rêve ? Je ne sais plus où je suis ... aide-moi ! le supplia Lily. Je ne sais plus rien.**

**- Calme-toi, Lily ! Tout va bien ! Tu es à l'école ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**

**- Je ... je ne sais pas ! J'ai fait un rêve où ... Colin ? déclara-t-elle soudain en le reconnaissant mais sans bouger.**

**- Oui pourquoi ? Il était si horrible ce rêve pour que tu oublies ton pire ennemi ? plaisanta-t-il. »**

**Il se mit à lui caresser doucement les cheveux ce qui la réconforta un peu. Oubliant leurs différends, elle le serra un peu plus dans ses bras comme pour se persuader que son rêve était terminé. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants. L'odeur de Colin l'enivrait tout doucement. Elle n'entendit pas la petite toux de Anton derrière elle. Elle remarqua sa présence que lorsqu'il prit la parole :**

** « - Je suis content de voir que certaines choses peuvent changer. »**

**Elle se recula vivement en identifiant la voix comme étant celle de Anton. Elle se retourna vers lui et fixa son regard rieur mais si triste à la fois. Elle se releva et voulut se précipiter vers Anton mais sa cheville lâcha sous son poids, la faisant tomber de tout son long sur le tapis de la salle commune.**

** « - Lily ! cria Colin en la rejoignant le plus vite possible. »**

**Il l'aida à se relever tranquillement puis lorsqu'elle se retrouva debout, il passa son bras derrière les jambes de la rouquine pour la soulever. Aussitôt, Lily émit un petit cri de surprise avant de le questionner : **

** « - Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Pose-moi s'il te plaît !**

**- Je t'ai dit dix mille fois qu'il fallait que tu ailles à l'infirmerie mais tu n'as pas voulu m'écouter. Alors maintenant je t'y emmène de gré ou de force, la prévint-il. C'est bien clair ?**

**- Mais je ...**

**- Il a raison, Lily, affirma Anton. Tu ne vas pas pouvoir rester comme ça bien longtemps !**

**- Tu vas pas t'y mettre toi non plus. Je vous dis que je vais très bien ! Redescend-moi ! ordonna-t-elle à Colin.**

**- Parle toujours ! À tout à l'heure, Anton ! »**

**Et c'est sans prêter attention aux protestations de la rouquine que Colin se dirigea nonchalamment vers le portrait de la Grosse Dame. Quand ils tournèrent dans un quatrième couloir, Lily cessa toute résistance. C'était inutile ! Ni ses insultes, ni ses cris, ni ses griffures et encore moins ses morsures ne le firent faire demi-tour. Les bras croisés devant sa poitrine, elle faisait la moue.**

** « - Tu sais que tu es jolie quand tu fais la tête ?**

**- Par ... pardon ? bégaya Lily, étonnée d'entendre ces mots sortir de la bouche de Colin, même après son rêve de la nuit dernière.**

**- Olala, si je ne peux plus faire de compliments, ...**

**- Si tu as le droit ... mais est-ce que tu sais qui je suis ?**

**- Mais bien sûr, c'est pas parce que je te trouve insupportable que je dois forcément te trouver moche quand tu boudes, si ? expliqua-t-il en commençant à descendre un escalier.**

**- Je dois toujours être dans mon rêve ... murmura Lily.**

**- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?**

**- Rien, rien du tout ... **

**- Ca va mieux que tout à l'heure ? demanda-t-il après un instant de silence. Je t'interdis de le répéter à qui que ce soit, mais je me suis inquiété pour toi à un moment. Tu avais l'air limite possédée.**

**- C'est bizarre et tu vas sans doute me prendre pour une folle mais j'ai eu l'impression d'avoir été envoyée dans une autre dimension, une autre vie qui était tout le contraire de la mienne. Et puis ne t'inquiète pas, je ne dirai rien ... promis ! »**

**Colin ne répondit pas lorsqu'il vit qu'ils étaient déjà arrivés devant la grande porte de l'infirmerie. Il s'en approcha et laissa Lily tourner la poignée. Quand ils entrèrent, ils virent aussitôt l'infirmière se précipiter sur eux, telle une lionne ayant repéré son déjeuner. Ils s'arrêtèrent net dans l'allée, pétrifiés par les grands yeux vitreux de la vieille femme.**

** « - Que se passe-t-il, jeunes gens ? **

**- Rien de bien grave. Je me suis juste tordue la cheville, commença Lily tandis que Colin l'installait sur un lit.**

**- Quand vous êtes-vous faite ça ? interrogea l'infirmière.**

**- Hier soir ! répondit Colin à la place de la concernée. Nous chahutions et sans faire attention je l'ai poussée un peu fort et elle a basculé. C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle s'est tordue la cheville, madame.**

**- Mademoiselle, s'il vous plaît. Bon, vous allez être vite de nouveau sur pied ... c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire, chuchota-t-elle pour elle-même. Vous auriez dû venir me voir directement. Vous auriez évité ainsi quelques douleurs indésirables.**

**- C'est ce que je me suis tué à lui dire mais elle ne m'écoute jamais, s'exclama le beau brun comme s'il était en pleine représentation théâtrale.**

**- Mr Philips, vous êtes toujours aussi charmant ! lui assura l'infirmière. Et vous, comment allez-vous depuis la dernière fois ?**

**- Je ... euh ... en fait ... bégaya-t-il mal-à-l'aise. »**

**Lily lui lança un regard soupçonneux qu'il évita soigneusement. Une dizaine d'hypothèses vinrent aussitôt à l'esprit de la jeune rouquine. Certaines la firent sourire avant que l'infirmière ne lui affirme :**

** « - Bon, une simple pommade fera l'affaire mais je vais devoir vous faire un peu attendre. Le dernier match de Quidditch a vidé tout mon stock. Je reviens le plus vite possible. »**

**Les deux Gryffondors la regardèrent rejoindre une autre pièce au fond de l'infirmerie. Colin s'accroupit devant Lily qui prit la parole sur le ton de la plaisanterie :**

** « - Alors ça va mieux depuis la dernière fois, mon petit Colinou ?**

**- Et toi, ma petite Lilynou ? lui répondit-il sur le même ton.**

**- Lilynou ? C'est moche ! s'exclama-t-elle en faisant la grimace.**

**- C'était ça ou Potterinette ! Alors qu'est-ce que tu préfères ?**

**- Lilynou !**

**- Oui, je me disais aussi !**

**- Pourquoi tu es venu à l'infirmerie la dernière fois ? demanda-t-elle curieuse.**

**- J'avais eu un petit ... euh ... problème au dos.**

**- Est-ce que tu te rends compte que je sais que tu es en train de me mentir ?**

**- Oui ! Mais c'est pas parce qu'on a décidé de faire une pause dans nos petites réflexions que l'on doit devenir les meilleurs amis du monde, non plus.**

**- Rolala, quel rabat-joie celui-ci !**

**- C'est vrai quoi, moi je te demande pas des trucs perso !**

**- Si tu réponds à ma question, tu as le droit de m'en poser une à ton tour ! Ça marche ? marchanda Lily, souriante.**

**- J'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi curieux que toi, c'est maladif ! Si tu veux, on peut en parler à l'infirmière.**

**- C'est de famille, c'est pas ma faute ! Mon père est pareil ! Il fourre son nez là où ça ne le regarde pas ! Mais allez, s'il te plaît !**

**- Pf ... tu es horrible ! Bon ok ... j'étais venu ici parce que j'avais une de mes cicatrices qui s'était rouverte à cause d'un truc !**

**- Quel truc ?**

**- Arrête, Potter !**

**- Pourquoi es-tu toujours sur la défensive ? Je ne cherche pas à te juger et encore moins à te critiquer.**

**- Tiens c'est nouveau !**

**- Oui, c'est nouveau parce qu'on a décidé de faire la paix !**

**- Je ... je m'étais ramassé un coup dessus ! Maintenant heureuse ?**

**- Toi tu t'es fait taper ? C'est pas possible ...**

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- Parce que ... parce que tu es Colin Philips ! expliqua-t-elle vaguement. Je veux dire ... c'est pas possible ! Tu es ... tout le monde te respecte ... bon à part moi mais ... c'était qui ?**

**- Potter ! Qu'est-ce que tu peux être chi ...**

**- Ne sois pas désagréable, Philips ! le coupa Lily.**

**- Oui, je sais, on a fait la paix, répéta-t-il.**

**- En effet ... d'ailleurs c'est ton frère qui va être content !**

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- Il arrête pas depuis un an ou deux de me dire de mieux te parler et blablabla ...**

**- Ah ... ah bon ?**

**- Il est bizarre ton frère parfois quand il me parle de toi. Il me fait l'inventaire de toutes tes qualités comme s'il voulait te vendre à moi.**

**- L'enfoiré ... chuchota Colin.**

**- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? **

**- Rien ... il essaie peut-être de jouer les entremetteurs avec nous ... »**

**Un silence s'installa entre eux. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, oubliant le reste du monde autour d'eux. Lentement, Lily s'avança dangereusement de Colin qui ne bougeait pas. Il attendait fébrilement. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait. En s'approchant un peu plus, elle pensa que tout ceci était illogique mais elle s'en fichait, elle suivait ses envies du moment.**

**Elle ferma alors les yeux et quelques instants plus tard, elle fut surprise de sentir les lèvres de Colin contre les siennes. Tout cela était irrationnel, elle n'avait fait que fermer les yeux. Peut être que son corps avait retranscrit tout ce qu'elle voulait au plus profond d'elle même.**

**Avec une tendresse infinie, elle posa ses mains sur les joues du jeune homme tandis que Colin glissait les siennes sur les hanches de Lily. Le baiser dura jusqu'au moment où ils entendirent une porte claquer non loin d'eux.**

**Lily se recula brusquement faisant tomber Colin sur le sol froid. Elle fixa, horrifiée, l'infirmière marcher à grands pas vers eux, une petite assiette dans la main. Elle resta la bouche grande ouverte, immobile sur ce lit blanc. Son esprit était ailleurs. Elle ne savait plus quoi penser.**

** « - Montrez-moi votre cheville, Miss Potter ! »**

**Tel un automate, elle releva la jambe jusqu'à ce que sa cheville soit au bon niveau. Quand Colin se releva, Lily détourna le regard vers une étagère où des bocaux en tout genre s'alignaient. Comme si ces derniers étaient des plus intéressants, elle resta à les observer. Cinq minutes et quelques couches de pommade plus tard, l'infirmière s'écria enfin :**

** « - Voilà Miss, Mr Philips devra sûrement vous aider à marcher pour l'instant mais tout devrait rentrer dans l'ordre dans peu de temps. Le baume va peut-être vous chatouiller légèrement mais ne vous inquiétez pas, tout est normal ! **

**- Mer ... merci, Miss ! »**

**L'infirmière repartit tranquillement avec sa soucoupe laissant derrière elle Colin et Lily, encore choqués. La jeune rouquine déglutit difficilement et bégaya :**

** « - Je ... c'est ... on ... tu vois ...**

**- Oui, je vois très bien, murmura-t-il méchamment. **

**- Mais ... c'est que ... c'est vrai quoi ...**

**- Ouai, allez lève-toi ! »**

**Lily ne discuta pas et se leva immédiatement. Il passa son bras sous les aisselles de la rouquine et ils commencèrent à marcher vers la sortie. Colin regardait droit devant lui sans ciller alors que Lily ne cessait de l'observer. Elle remarqua alors ses cheveux noirs qui retombaient devant ses yeux verts magnifiques.**

**_* Qu'est-ce qu'il est beau ! *_**** pensa-t-elle tout en se mordant la lèvre.**


	12. Miracle

**Chapitre 11**

** « - C'est à ce moment-là que je me suis réveillée ! C'était trop horrible ... je me croyais dans la réalité mais en fait, c'était un rêve !**

**- D'accord ... mais qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec le fait que tu étais à l'infirmerie ? lui demanda-t-elle.**

**- Euh ... ça n'a rien à voir en fait ... Hier soir, je me suis tordue la cheville et ... commença-t-elle gênée.**

**- Et ... ? l'encouragea son amie, des étincelles dans les yeux.**

**- Ce matin, ça n'allait pas mieux alors je suis allée à l'infirmerie pour qu'elle me soigne c'est tout ... expliqua-t-elle très vaguement en regardant ailleurs.**

**- Et c'est tout ?**

**- Oui. Pourquoi ? l'interrogea la rouquine sur un ton faussement naïf.**

**- Non, parce que pendant le petit-déjeuner, Anton nous a donné une version bien différente de la tienne ... mais c'est peut-être lui qui raconte des bêtises.**

**- Qu'est-ce qu'il vous a dit ? s'exclama-t-elle en se retournant brusquement vers sa meilleure amie.**

**- Oh rien de bien précis ... Seulement que toi et ... Colin vous aviez fait la paix ! lui dit-elle enfin, un sourire triomphal aux lèvres.**

**- Nous ? ... Euh, la paix ... je ... tu vois, c'est pas ...**

**- Arrête ! Cette fois, tu ne trouveras pas de mensonge comme pour le soir où vous êtes rentrés trempés jusqu'aux os. Tu peux mentir à Chris avec l'espoir qu'il te croit mais on ne me la fait pas à moi ! Je te connais mieux que personne et peut-être même mieux que toi-même, Potter. J'ai bien vu le changement entre toi et Colin. C'est flagrant ! Et ce matin, Anton a confirmé ce que je pensais depuis quelques jours.**

**- Confirmé quoi ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit celui-ci ?**

**- Oh rien ... à part que vous aviez dû dormir sur le canapé de la salle commune.**

**- Et comment peut-il affirmer des choses pareilles ? **

**- Vos lits n'ont pas été défait de toute la nuit, nous l'avons remarqué tous les deux. Et puis ce matin, il s'est fait réveillé par des cris qui venaient de la salle commune. Étant préfet, il s'est habillé en vitesse avant de descendre ... et devine qui il a trouvé dans les bras l'un de l'autre ? **

**- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! se justifia-t-elle.**

**- Ce que je crois importe peu, ce sont les gestes qui comptent ... et ceux-là, tu ne peux pas les faire mentir, Lily !**

**- Il m'a prise dans ses bras à cause du cauchemar que je t'ai raconté tout à l'heure ! J'étais déboussolée alors il a essayé de m'aider ! Ce n'est pas l'enterrement de la hache de guerre ou un truc du genre ! Il a seulement voulu m'aider, répéta Lily.**

**- Et ça ... ce n'est pas un signe ? questionna Jun.**

**- De quoi tu parles encore ? s'impatienta la rouquine.**

**- Tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre que Colin Philips veuille aider sa pire ennemie ? Comme le fait que vous dormiez ensemble sur le canapé dans la salle commune ?**

**- Qui te dit qu'on était sur le même canapé ? demanda-t-elle en rougissant.**

**- Tes réactions, ma belle ! Je me fiche complètement que vous ayez fait la paix, qu'il y ait quelque chose entre vous ou que vous ayez passé un pacte ! Je veux juste que tu sois honnête avec toi-même! Depuis la rentrée, tu n'as pas passé un moment avec Anton, Chris ou moi et pourquoi ? Parce que tu étais avec Colin !**

**- Je ... en fait ... euh ... tu veux tout savoir ?**

**- Oui mais seulement si toi aussi, tu le veux !**

**- Tu jures de le garder pour toi ?**

**- Bien sûr ! promit la jolie japonaise.**

**- Le jour où Colin m'a fait tomber dans la boue, il a sous-entendu que je n'étais capable de rien alors ... je me suis défendue comme je pouvais et j'ai donc lancé un jeu ... des Cap ou pas Cap.**

**- Des ... ? Non ? C'est vrai ? s'exclama Jun, abasourdie et agréablement surprise.**

**- Oui et depuis ... on passe du temps ensemble pour réaliser ces trucs !**

**- Quels genres ? Donne-moi des exemples !**

**- Le soir où nous sommes rentrés mouillés, je devais plonger dans le lac toute nue ! avoua-t-elle mal-à-l'aise en baissant la tête.**

**- Toute n... ? Et tu l'as fait ?**

**- Bien sûr que non enfin pas vraiment ... j'étais en sous-vêtement !**

**- Oulala ... quand Hugo va savoir ça ! s'écria Jun.**

**- Non ! Tu as promis de ne rien dire ! Tu le gardes pour toi !**

**- Mais ... vous êtes complètement givrés de faire ça ! Mais bizarrement, ça ne m'étonne qu'à moitié, vous êtes fous tous les deux ! Et alors pourquoi vous avez dormi ensemble hier ?**

**- J'ai fait mon cap mais je me suis tordue la cheville alors il m'a aidée à rentrer. Quand nous sommes arrivés ici, j'avais trop mal pour pouvoir monter seule dans notre dortoir alors je me suis couchée sur le canapé. Et il est ... resté avec moi, finit-elle dans un murmure.**

**- C'est gentil de sa part, fit-elle remarquer avec une idée derrière la tête.**

**- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ... **

**- Je ne crois plus, ma belle. J'en suis sûre. Bon allez, je te laisse méditer sur tout ça, j'ai rendez-vous avec Tim. On se voit plus tard ! »**

**Avant même que Lily ait pu répondre quelque chose, Jun avait déjà disparu derrière le portrait de la Grosse Dame. Elle fit le tour de la pièce du regard avant de se laisser aller sur sa chaise. Mais pourquoi lui avait-elle tout dit ? Jun était complètement à côté de la plaque ! Entre elle et Colin, il ne se passait rien. N'est-ce pas ?**

**Elle rangea ses affaires avant de pouvoir trouver la véritable réponse à cette question et sortit à son tour de la salle commune des Gryffondors. Elle ne croisa que quelques Serdaigles qu'elle ne connaissait pas et cela lui convenait très bien. Elle pouvait ainsi réfléchir en paix. Les événements du matin lui revinrent comme un boomerang dans la figure quand elle passa devant l'infirmerie.**

**Colin l'avait embrassé ! Ou était-ce elle ? Elle ne se souvenait plus des détails mais il était certain qu'ils avaient franchi une barrière qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru outrepasser avec lui. Après tout, il était Colin ! C'est à ce moment-là qu'une petite voix dans sa tête lui chuchota :**

** _* C'est Colin et alors ? Il est très beau garçon et pas plus bête qu'un autre ? Et il peut être gentil aussi ! Alors arrête de te focaliser sur le fait que vous vous êtes détestés à une époque ! *_**

**À une époque ? Ne le détestait-elle plus maintenant ? Et pour quelles raisons ? Ce n'était pas possible ! Impossible, même ! Comme pour se convaincre, elle se le dit tout haut :**

** « - Tu le détestes toujours, ma fille ! »**

**À peine avait-elle fini sa phrase que quelque chose en elle se brisa. Elle s'arrêta aussitôt devant une salle et y entra. Elle venait de se rendre compte qu'elle ne détestait plus autant Colin. À force, elle s'était habituée à sa présence, à son odeur et à son humour. Elle déglutit difficilement. Comment avait-elle pu changé d'avis aussi vite sur lui ?**

**Elle se précipita sur la seule fenêtre qui était ouverte. Respira à fond l'air de ce début d'après-midi et ferma les yeux. Étrangement, le souvenir de son baiser avec Colin lui revint aussitôt. Elle sentait à nouveau ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle se rappelait qu'à cet instant, elle avait pensé qu'elles avaient été faites pour s'embrasser.**

**Lily posa une main sur sa poitrine et essaya de contrôler son rythme cardiaque qui n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Elle ouvrit les yeux et soupira. Elle ne savait plus où elle était, elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle devait faire et pire, elle ne savait plus qui elle était. Depuis toute petite, elle savait prendre des décisions et savait ce qu'elle devait faire dans certaines situations. Mais ses parents ne l'avaient pas préparée à ce genre de choses. Son coeur ne savait pas quoi penser, alors comment elle, elle pouvait le savoir ?**

**Elle posa les coudes sur le rebord de la fenêtre et enfouit aussitôt son visage dans ses mains. Pourquoi avait-elle embrassé Colin ? Pourquoi avait-elle ressenti du plaisir, presque du désir en l'embrassant ? Ce n'était pas logique, c'était ... invraisemblable !**

**Elle se recula de la fenêtre pour aller s'appuyer sur le mur. Elle était fatiguée, fatiguée de se torturer l'esprit et surtout fatiguée que sa vie ne prenne pas le chemin qu'elle aurait voulu. Pendant un long moment, elle ne cessa de se répéter que ce qui s'était passé entre elle et Colin n'était qu'une erreur ... une de plus parmi tant d'autres.**

**Elle se leva et se dirigeait vers la porte pour sortir quand elle la vit s'ouvrir. Lily se figea sur place et regarda son professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal entrer. Il avait les sourcils froncés ce qui lui fit penser qu'il était contrarié. Quand il la remarqua, il fut légèrement surpris avant de reprendre une certaine contenance.**

**Doucement, il s'approcha d'elle, avec une étincelle de folie dans les yeux. Lily recula jusqu'à ce que le mur l'arrête dans sa fuite. Elle se plaqua contre celui-ci et attendit, nerveuse. Il était de plus en plus près lorsqu'elle pensa :**

** _* Certes, je ne l'ai jamais beaucoup apprécié mais de là, à ce qu'il me tue pour ça, c'est exagéré, non ? *_**

**Elle serra les poings, prête à se défendre si cela était nécessaire. Elle ferma les yeux un instant et les rouvrit brusquement mais il était toujours là devant elle. Son coeur battait à tout rompre quand elle l'entendit lui parler :**

** « - Miss Potter ! Que faîtes-vous là ? Vous n'avez vraiment pas peur des risques que cela peut entraîner ! C'est impressionnant même si cela reste inconscient !**

**- De quoi parlez-vous, professeur ? se risqua-t-elle de demander.**

**- De quoi ? Mais de l'avenir, très chère élève. De l'avenir noir qui nous attend tous. Il faut faire le bon choix et maintenant sinon ce sera trop tard, beaucoup trop tard, expliqua-t-il vaguement après s'être arrêter.**

**- Et quel choix devons-nous faire ?**

**- Mais lui, bien sûr ! Il me force à faire du mal autour de moi, il est puissant, plus puissant qu'on pourrait le croire. J'ai peur de lui comme un homme de mon âge peut avoir le plus peur.**

**- Mais de qui parlez-vous ? murmura-t-elle. Votre discours n'a aucun sens !**

**- De lui ! »**

**Lily vit que les yeux de son professeur avaient comme un voile devant eux. Il était possédé mais par quoi ?**

** « - Vous devez nous rejoindre ! Un nom comme le vôtre fera comprendre que mon maître est grand. Je vous en supplie, Miss Potter, rejoignez-nous ! »**

**Lily ouvrit de grands yeux avant de se retourner vers la porte qui venait de s'ouvrir. Son professeur de Sortilèges se trouvait dans l'ouverture. Il claqua la porte derrière lui et se précipita vers son collègue. Il l'attrapa par les épaules et le secoua de toutes ses forces. On aurait dit qu'il était prêt à lui mettre une claque quand Mr Jenkins s'évanouit et tomba dans les bras de McAvoy. Elle s'exclama tout de suite :**

** « - Je vais aller chercher l'infirmière, professeur !**

**- Non, surtout pas ! Partez !**

**- Mais ... et Mr Jenkins ?**

**- Ne vous occupez pas de lui, je vais l'emmener chez le directeur ! Partez maintenant ! lui répéta-t-il avant de sortir de la pièce en tenant Jenkins sous les aiselles. » **

**Mais elle resta là, debout devant la porte ouverte. Le regard dans le vide, elle repensait à ce qui venait de se passer. Des dizaines de questions submergeaient son esprit à cet instant précis. Elle fit quelques pas sans vraiment s'en rendre compte et sortit de la salle de classe. Quand elle fut dans le couloir, elle réalisa qu'elle ne s'était pas trompée sur Jenkins. Il y avait quelque chose qui ne tournait pas rond avec ce professeur.**

**Elle allait repartir en direction de la salle commune des Gryffondors quand elle vit Colin à l'autre bout du couloir. Depuis leur baiser, ils ne s'étaient pas vraiment reparler. Une boule se forma dans son estomac mais elle prit son courage à deux mains. Elle le rejoignit et lui sourit. À un mètre l'un de l'autre, ils se regardaient, s'observaient. Sans un mot, ils se mirent en marche côte à côte. Lily sentit un frisson parcourir son échine lorsque Colin frôla sa main. Elle baissa aussitôt les yeux et sentit son visage s'empourprer.**

** _* Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ma pauvre fille ? *_**** se réprima-t-elle.**

**Elle secoua énergiquement la tête pour se remettre les idées en place avant de se remémorer les paroles de Jun.**

** _« Seulement que toi et ... Colin vous aviez fait la paix ! ... Tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre que Colin Philips veuille aider sa pire ennemie ? ... ce sont les gestes qui comptent ... et ceux-là, tu ne peux pas les faire mentir, Lily ! »_**

**Elle ne put s'empêcher de regarder Colin du coin de l'oeil. Jun avait-elle raison ? Se passait-il quelque chose entre eux ? Et si c'était le cas, était-ce un début d'amour ou seulement un désir fugace ? Elle était perdue. Pourquoi en grandissant, les choses devaient changer ? Elle serra très fort les poings avant de sursauter en entendant Colin lui parler. Elle leva la tête brusquement en s'arrêtant et le fixa.**

** « - Tu ... ça va, Lily ? répéta-t-il légèrement inquiet.**

**- Oui, très bien. J'ai juste ... un peu mal à la tête.**

**- Tu sais si ... si tu te sens gênée pour ce ... ce qui s'est passé ce matin ...**

**- Non pas du tout ... enfin je veux dire par là que ... c'était très agréable ! »**

**Elle ouvrit à nouveau de grands yeux quand elle réalisa ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. Ne pouvait-elle donc jamais se taire ? Elle se reprit et répliqua :**

** « - Enfin, ... euh ... mais on n'aurait peut-être pas dû ! Je ne sais pas ce qui nous a pris.**

**- Moi non plus ! Alors tu ne m'en veux pas ?**

**- T'en vouloir ? Non pas du tout ! On va pas gâcher notre amitié naissante pour un baiser, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle pleine d'espoir. »**

**Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle voulait qu'il lui réponde. Qu'il était d'accord avec elle ou qu'il avait attendu ce baiser depuis de longs mois ? À cette dernière réflexion, Lily se maudit. Tout ça était de la faute de Jun qui lui avait mis de drôles de pensées dans la tête.**

** « - Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi, répondit-il après un long silence.**

**- Oh merci, s'écria-t-elle. »**

**Sans réfléchir, la jeune rouquine se précipita sur Colin et l'embrassa sur la joue. Lorsqu'elle se recula, elle remarqua que tous deux avaient le visage en feu. Elle dit alors :**

** « - Je suis désolée ! Je ne suis pas sûre que c'était la chose à faire !**

**- T'inquiète pas ... tout va bien ! Alors quoi de neuf depuis ce matin ? demanda-t-il en reprenant leur marche.**

**- J'ai assisté à une scène ... tu ne vas jamais me croire ! s'exclama Lily trop heureuse de pouvoir changer de sujet.**

**- Ah bon ? Vas-y raconte moi tout ! la pressa Colin gentiment.**

**- J'étais dans la salle de classe d'où tu m'as vu sortir tout à l'heure en train de ... réfléchir !**

**- Toi ? Réfléchir ? Je comprends pourquoi tu disais que je ne te croirais jamais ! plaisanta-t-il. **

**- Oh arrête ! C'est pas gentil ! Donc je reprends ... je réfléchissais comme cela m'arrive souvent contrairement à certains et là devine qui est entré dans la pièce ?**

**- Je sais pas moi ! L'autre idiot de David ! proposa-t-il. **

**- Pourquoi idiot ?**

**- Parce qu'il n'est pas très intelligent ce mec ! À part son Quidditch et sa séduction, il n'a rien dans le citron !**

**- Je croyais que vous vous entendiez bien, moi !**

**- Mouai ! Faut bien, non ? On est dans la même équipe après tout, on n'a pas tellement le choix !**

**- Moi, je l'aime bien, avoua-t-elle le regard dans le vide.**

**- Ça, je l'avais bien remarqué ! marmonna-t-il. **

**- De quoi ?**

**- Que tu craquais pour ce beau parleur !**

**- Je craque pas pour David ! C'est pas du tout ce que tu crois !**

**- Tu sais tu as le droit d'être amoureuse de qui tu veux, même si c'est un abruti fini !**

**- Arrête ce n'est pas un abruti ! le défendit-elle.**

**- Si tu le dis ... alors c'était qui cette personne ?**

**- Jenkins !**

**- Jenkins ? Mais qu'est-ce qui foutait à cet étage ?**

**- Aucune idée ! Il est arrivé sans prévenir ! Il m'a fait trop peur !**

**- Ça, ça ne m'étonne pas, petite nature, lança-t-il aimablement en l'ébouriffant.**

**- Mais euh ! répliqua la rouquine. Mais c'est vrai, il était bizarre ! On aurait dit qu'il était possédé ! Il y avait comme un voile devant ses pupilles. Il s'est approché de moi doucement et il m'a sorti tout un discours incompréhensible. C'était flippant je te jure !**

**- Non ? Quel genre de discours ? Mais pourquoi tu n'es pas partie ? **

**- Je pouvais pas, il était devant moi. Il a dit qu'un avenir noir nous attendait et qu'à cause de ça, il fallait faire le bon choix maintenant.**

**- Un avenir noir ? Quel avenir noir ?**

**- Aucune idée ! Mais ça doit avoir un rapport avec ce qu'il m'a dit après ! Il a un maître puissant qui lui ordonne de faire du mal. Il a même avoué qu'il avait peur de lui.**

**- Ça, c'est rassurant quand on sait que c'est notre prof de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, fit remarquer Colin.**

**- Mais, le plus inquiétant, c'est qu'il a ajouté que je devais les rejoindre ! Qu'avec une personne avec mon nom de famille dans ses rangs, son maître serait encore plus grand !**

**- Quoi ? cria-t-il en s'arrêtant en plein milieu du couloir désert. Il veut t'enrôler ? Mais il va pas bien celui-là ! **

**- T'énerve pas ! C'est pas grave ! Il n'était pas lui-même !**

**- Qu'il soit lui-même ou pas, ça ne change rien ! Il n'a pas à te demander ça ! Il est ton professeur après tout !**

**- Calme-toi, Colin ! J'ai pas dit oui !**

**- Heureusement ! Si j'avais été là, je lui aurais mis mon poing dans la ...**

**- Hé ! Calme-toi, répéta Lily en haussant légèrement le ton. **

**- Désolé ! murmura-t-il. »**

**Elle le regarda baisser à son tour les yeux. Il enfonça ses mains dans les poches de son jean. Il semblait triste soudain. Dans un élan amical, elle se rapprocha de lui et coinça sa main sous le menton du jeune homme. Elle l'obligea à relever la tête avant de lui dire « Merci ! »**

**Lentement, il fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant visiblement pas pourquoi elle lui disait ça. Elle sourit et se remit à marcher en direction du parc. Au bout d'un moment, elle entendit alors les pas précipités de Colin qui se dépêchait de la rejoindre. Quand il fut à sa hauteur, il lui demanda :**

** « - Merci ? Pourquoi ?**

**- Merci de t'inquiéter pour moi ! C'est la preuve que nous sommes amis, non ?**

**- Oui, en effet ! »**

**Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le parc, ils aperçurent Chris, Hugo et Anton assis à leur endroit habituel. Colin commença alors à marcher vers eux jusqu'à ce que Lily lui dise :**

** « - On ne pourrait pas plutôt se mettre ailleurs ?**

**- Tu t'es pris la tête avec eux ? la questionna-t-il.**

**- Non, non pas du tout ! C'est juste que j'aimerai bien qu'on continue à parler !**

**- Ah ok ! Comme tu veux ! On va se mettre près de notre lac ? proposa-t-il souriant.**

**- Notre lac ? s'étonna-t-elle en le suivant.**

**- Depuis que je t'ai vu presque nue ici, je considère qu'il nous appartient ! »**

**Elle se mit à rire tout en s'asseyant sur l'herbe sèche. Elle observa Colin s'installer juste à côté d'elle, remettre une mèche en arrière et lancer des cailloux dans l'eau. De petites vagues se formaient aussitôt à la surface pour mourir un peu plus loin quelques secondes plus tard. Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, Lily s'allongea et admira le ciel bleu qui les surplombait. Lorsqu'elle était petite, elle avait toujours rêvé d'y aller, dans ce ciel qui la fascinait tant. Elle sourit à cette pensée et passa un bras derrière sa nuque. Dans un murmure, elle demanda à Colin :**

** « - Quand tu étais petit, tu rêvais de quoi ?**

**- Pardon ? s'étonna Colin.**

**- Tu n'avais pas un rêve de gosse comme être astronaute ou acteur ?**

**- Je ... non, je crois pas ! Je voulais seulement grandir, avoua-t-il.**

**- C'est vrai ?**

**- Oui, je n'aimais pas être petit. Les grands ne me comprenaient pas et je me disais qu'en grandissant mes problèmes s'arrangeraient mais en fait ... ça n'a fait qu'empirer !**

**- Quels genres de problèmes ? l'interrogea Lily.**

**- Oh, ... laisse, c'est inintéressant ! Et toi, c'était quoi ton grand rêve ?**

**- Je voulais voler dans le ciel ! Parce que je trouvais le ciel tellement plus calme que la Terre que je l'aimais rien que pour ça, raconta-t-elle.**

**- Ton rêve à toi, il s'est réalisé, c'est bien !**

**- Comment ça ?**

**- Grâce aux balais, tu peux voler dans ton ciel, non ? expliqua-t-il rapidement.**

**- Ouai, c'est vrai ... je n'y avais jamais réfléchi !**

**- Allez viens avec moi ! »**

**Il se leva brusquement et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever. Sous le choc, elle ne discuta pas et accepta son soutien. Main dans la main, ils se mirent à courir dans le parc. Ils passèrent sans s'arrêter devant Anton, Hugo et Chris dont le visage ne cachait pas leur surprise puis quelques minutes plus tard, ils entrèrent dans le stade de Quidditch désert. Il lui lâcha la main et se précipita au milieu. Il fit plusieurs tours sur lui-même, le visage rayonnant. Lily sourit devant cette joie non dissimulée et lui cria :**

** « - Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ?**

**- On va voler dans ton ciel ! lui hurla-t-il avant d'aller chercher deux balais. »**

**Quand il fut de retour, Lily était assise sur une estrade, balançant les pieds dans le vide. Elle semblait pensive. Il monta sur un des balais, laissant l'autre sur le terrain et monta rapidement vers elle. Suspendu dans les airs en face d'elle, il la questionna :**

** « - Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu as l'air malheureuse !**

**- Non, tout va bien. Je t'attendais ! Je peux monter avec toi ? Ça sera plus amusant, proposa Lily en lui souriant. **

**- Bien sûr, monte, lui dit-il heureux. »**

**Il se rapprocha doucement d'elle et la laissa monter derrière elle. Une fois qu'elle fut bien installée, il monta lentement dans les airs avant d'accélérer pour rejoindre les buts qui se trouvaient à l'autre bout du stade. Aussitôt, Lily s'accrocha fermement à ses hanches tout en collant son corps frêle contre le sien. Il sourit avant de continuer leur voltige.**

*******

**Une ou deux heures plus tard, lorsqu'ils virent le soleil baisser à l'horizon, ils se posèrent délicatement sur le sol, rendus euphoriques par leur après-midi. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux pour les remettre en place avant de se retourner vers Lily. Ses joues avaient pris une jolie teinte rose due au vent qui avait légèrement fouetté leur visages.**

**Il plongea son regard dans celui de la jolie rouquine et ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes. Il remarqua alors une petite étincelle dans les yeux ternes de Lily ce qui lui fit plaisir. Qu'elle était belle lorsqu'elle se laissait enfin aller. Il sourit avant de détourner les yeux vers la direction opposée. Une envie de s'enfuir l'envahit alors. Il ne savait pas d'où elle venait mais il obéit docilement. Il se mit à marcher vers les vestiaires, les balais dans les mains.**

**Il était presque arrivé lorsqu'il entendit un petit toussotement derrière lui. Colin dit demi-tour rapidement et fut surpris de voir que Lily l'avait suivi. Elle s'était détachée les cheveux et les avait laissés voltiger négligemment autour d'elle. Devant une beauté aussi naturelle, Colin déglutit difficilement et s'exclama, la voix mal assurée :**

** « - Tu aurais dû m'attendre à la sortie !**

**- Je sais mais ... depuis tout à l'heure, il y a quelque chose qui me trotte dans la tête !**

**- Vraiment ? Et c'est quoi ?**

**- Je ... Cette fille que ... que tu aimes, elle est belle ? demanda-t-elle timidement.**

**- Pardon ? Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?**

**- Je ne sais pas. Je me suis dit que si nous étions vraiment amis, nous devrions parler de ces choses-là, non ?**

**- Tu parles de ces choses-là avec Chris ? l'interrogea-t-il en entrant dans les vestiaires.**

**- Non mais ... comme il le dit souvent, vous êtes différents ! Alors j'ai pensé que toi, tu aimerais peut-être m'en parler, expliqua-t-elle en haussant la voix pour qu'il puisse l'entendre de l'intérieur.**

**- Bizarre comme principe mais ... pourquoi pas ! Après tout, nous sommes amis, nous pouvons tout nous dire, non ? dit enfin Colin en rejoignant Lily. Alors, ... oui, elle est très belle.**

**- Elle est comment ?**

**- Elle n'est pas très grande, elle a de magnifiques yeux marrons qui ont une petite étincelle que personne d'autre ne peut avoir. Elle a de fines lèvres qui forment le plus beau des sourires que j'ai pu voir au monde ... et elle a ce petit quelque chose en plus !**

**- Et c'est quoi, ce petit quelque chose ?**

**- Un caractère ... murmura-t-il.**

**- Comment s'appelle-t-elle cette jeune fille au caractère ?**

** - Peu importe ... elle ne s'intéresse pas à moi. Elle est sans doute trop bien pour moi !**

**- Ça, j'en doute. Elle est peut-être aveugle ou alors timide ! Tu sais, il y a encore trois jours, je disais les pires horreurs sur toi mais maintenant, je sais que tu es quelqu'un de bien ... ! Alors laisse-lui le temps de s'en rendre compte aussi ! Tu n'es pas si facile à cerner ! Tu es mystérieux avec un petit côté rebelle mais au fond, tu es un mec au grand coeur et c'est ça qui fait tout ton charme ... tu devrais te livrer aux gens plus souvent, lui proposa-t-elle en posant une main sur l'avant-bras de Colin. »**

**Il ne pouvait pas continuer à parler d'elle sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive. C'était trop dur. Il accéléra alors le pas et sortit enfin du terrain. Le parc était presque vide à cette heure-là. La plupart des élèves devaient déjà être dans la Grande salle pour dîner.**

** « - J'ai dit quelque chose de mal ? s'enquit-elle.**

**- Non, pas du tout, au contraire. Merci ... Lily ! »**

**Il l'entendit courir sur l'herbe sèche pour le rejoindre et c'est à ce moment-là qu'il pria le ciel pour qui ne se réveille jamais de ce rêve. Il passa un bras sur les épaules de Lily comme il l'aurait fait avec une soeur mais aussi comme avec ... une petite-amie. Il ne se soucia pas de ce qu'elle pouvait penser de ce geste, il était bien et il voulait qu'elle le sache d'une manière ou d'une autre.**

** « - Tu penses que c'est mal d'aimer seulement pour la beauté de l'autre ? demanda Lily sur un ton sérieux.**

**- Comment ça ?**

**- Est-ce que l'amour c'est une attirance physique ou quelque chose de plus fort encore ?**

**- Je ne sais pas à vrai dire ! répondit-il après un instant de réflexion. Il y a un peu des deux obligatoirement, je pense ! Sinon la relation ne peut pas perdurer.**

**- Toi qui le connais bien, tu penses qu'il manquait une de ses deux choses à Anton pour qu'il reste avec moi ?**

**- Franchement, je ne pense pas. Il n'a jamais voulu me dire pourquoi il avait rompu avec toi mais je sais qu'il t'aime encore aujourd'hui et puis ... tout mec normalement constitué aurait une attirance plus que physique pour toi ! avoua-t-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie.**

**- Alors comme ça, la petite et potelée que je suis peut avoir du succès auprès de la gent masculine ?**

**- Oui, bien sûr ! Je disais ça seulement pour t'embêter ... et ça a bien marcher ! Alors comme ça, même Miss Potter se soucie de son apparence ? la taquina Colin, un sourire en coin.**

**- Un petit peu ... mais je ne suis pas encore au niveau de Naomi !**

**- Heureusement ... souffla-t-il au moment où ils arrivèrent devant la porte de la Grande salle. »**

**Il retira son bras du cou de Lily et enfonça sa main dans sa poche. Il ouvrit la porte et entra dans la vaste pièce, le torse légèrement bombé. Il vit que ceci faisait rire Lily alors il accentua son geste et se dirigea nonchalamment vers les places qui se trouvaient à côté de Hugo et Anton. Il s'installa à côté du cousin de Lily qui se mit en face de lui. Colin se servit aussitôt d'une part de cake salé sans faire attention aux regards interrogateurs de ses camarades de chambrée. Il dégusta doucement son repas jusqu'au moment où Hugo prit la parole :**

** « - Qu'est-ce que vous foutez tous les deux ?**

**- Quoi ? s'exclamèrent Lily et Colin en choeur.**

**- Vous passez de plus en plus de temps ensemble, vous dormez tous les deux sur le canapé de la salle commune et vous vous mettez à courir main dans la main dans le parc. Alors je vous demande ce qui vous arrive ? s'écria à voix haute le jeune rouquin.**

**- Déjà, tu baisses d'un ton et puis qu'est-ce que cela peut te faire ce que nous faisons tous les deux ? Tu n'as jamais vu deux amis passer du temps ensemble ?**

**- Deux ... deux amis, bégaya Hugo en faisant tomber sa fourchette dans son assiette. »**

**Colin et Lily se mirent à rire devant la réaction de Hugo. Lorsque leur regards se croisèrent, Lily lui fit un clin d'oeil avant que tout le monde ne se replonge dans son assiette. Les minutes suivantes s'écoulèrent sans qu'un mot ne soit prononcé entre les quatre amis puis Jun arriva essoufflée et s'installa à côté de Hugo. Elle les salua rapidement et commença à manger. La jeune japonaise venait d'entamer son deuxième bout de poisson quand Hugo s'exclama :**

** « - Tu connais la meilleure, Jun ?**

**- Euh ... non. Quoi ? **

**- Colin et Lily sont amis, dit-il en accentuant ce dernier mot.**

**- Vraiment ? répondit Jun faussement surprise, un sourire aux lèvres.**

**- Oui, alors je me suis dit qu'on pourrait fêter ça, non ? C'est le genre de chose que nous pouvons qualifier de miraculeux, je pense !**

**- N'exagère pas, Hugo ! lui lança Colin, légèrement exaspéré.**

**- Je n'exagère rien du tout ! Alors une fête dans la salle sur demande ce soir, ça vous tente ?**

**- Pourquoi pas ! approuvèrent Anton et Jun.**

**- Jun, tu diras à Tim, Mary et Steven de venir aussi, ok ? On se rejoint vers 21h au septième étage ! annonça Hugo en se levant.**

**- Pas de problème ! À tout à l'heure ! »**

**Colin regarda Hugo partir. Il s'arrêta à côté d'une quatrième année, Emily Londubat pour lui parler à l'oreille avant de reprendre son chemin. Colin sourit à cette vue puis se tourna vers Lily qui l'observait.**

** « - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'enquit-il. **

**- Rien. Je me demandais si tu irais à la fête de Hugo.**

**- Ouai ! Ça peut être sympa !**

**- Alors, j'y vais aussi ! lui affirma-t-elle en souriant avant de se servir de la tarte. »**

**La seconde qui suivit la déclaration de Lily les vit rougir tous les deux. Après avoir brutalement recentré leur attention sur leur assiettes, ils se dirent chacun de leur côté que, même si les choses s'étaient quelque peu arrangées entre eux deux, leur relation serait encore plus compliquée qu'avant.**


	13. Action ou Vérité ?

**Chapitre 12**

Il était 21h30, quand Hugo entra en trombe dans la salle sur demande suivi de près par Emily Londubat. D'un coup de pied habile, il claqua la porte derrière elle avant de mettre une bonne vingtaine de bouteilles de bièraubeurre sur la table qui se trouvait le long du mur de droite. Emily quant à elle, déposa quatre énormes sacs de friandises et de gâteaux.

Tous les deux allèrent alors dans un coin de la pièce et commencèrent à se parler à voix basse. Lily rit à cette vue et décida de s'occuper des vivres. Elle traversa la pièce et entreprit de sortir tous les bonbons pour bien les installer sur la table. Au bout d'un moment, elle fut rejointe par Colin qui se mit à l'aider sans un mot. Elle lui sourit avant de placer des éclairs au chocolat dans un plat.

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'épier du coin de l'œil. Pour la première fois depuis des années, Lily remarquait certaines choses comme la cicatrice qu'il avait au niveau du sourcil gauche ou encore un grain de beauté dans le cou. Elle ne cessait de penser qu'en fait, elle ne l'avait jamais vraiment regardé. Son regard s'était attardé sur les courbes des lèvres de Colin quand il prit la parole:

« - À ton avis, qu'est-ce que Hugo a prévu pour cette soirée ?

- Aucune idée, répondit-elle rapidement en détournant les yeux. Avec lui, tout est possible. Sans doute des jeux en tout genre. Ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il fasse un jeu moldu.

- Lequel ?

- Action ou vérité !

- C'est quoi ? demanda-t-il avant de manger un Chocogrenouille.

- Quelqu'un te demande « action ou vérité » et tu dois choisir entre faire un gage ou répondre à une question plus ou moins personnelle.

- Et pourquoi il ferait ça ?

- Tu n'as pas vu son manège avec Emily ? s'enquit Lily en baissant la voix.

- Si, bien sûr ! Pourquoi ?

- Ben, grâce à ce jeu, il va essayer de se rapprocher d'elle. Je le connais bien mon cousin !

- Ok ! »

Lily froissa un des sacs et le jeta dans un coin avant de faire un tour de la pièce du regard. Beaucoup de personnes étaient présentes. Chris riait aux éclats avec Mary et Steven tandis que Jun et Tim semblaient parler sérieusement avec Anton et Elibeth. D'ailleurs, la présence de cette dernière avait quelque peu surpris Lily mais lui avait fait plaisir. Et enfin, assise sur un fauteuil confortable, il y avait une Serpentard, Jordan Zabini qui avait été invitée par Hugo et Colin d'après ce que Lily avait entendu.

Soudain, Jordan se leva et se dirigea vers eux. Elle avait toujours été une belle jeune fille avec ses longs cheveux frisés bruns et sa peau couleur chocolat. Sa démarche était envoûtante. Jordan s'arrêta juste à côté de Colin et fit mine de s'intéresser aux friandises que Lily venait tout juste d'installer. Toutefois, la jeune rouquine remarqua immédiatement les regards que Jordan lançait à Colin.

Le sang de Lily ne fit qu'un tour dans ses veines. Comme tous les membres de la famille Weasley, Lily vit ses oreilles devenir aussi rouges que de belles tomates bien mûres. Elle inspira et expira à plusieurs reprises mais rien n'y faisait. La colère montait lentement en elle comme la lave dans un volcan. Quand elle eut la fâcheuse envie d'étrangler Jordan, elle détourna son regard et son attention pour les diriger sur les packs de bièraubeurre. Lily déchira le carton de l'un d'eux et prit une bouteille dans ses mains.

Elle releva la tête rapidement, seulement pour jeter un coup d'œil à la pièce. Anton était à présent avec Elibeth parlant sans doute du livre qu'elle tenait à la main. Hugo draguait Emily aussi subtilement qu'il le pouvait. Et Jordan avait sa main sur l'avant-bras de Colin et lui chuchotait quelque chose à l'oreille.

Et c'est à ce moment-là qu'elle fit tomber sa bouteille. Aussitôt, tout le liquide se répandit sur ce sol désormais jonché de morceaux de verre. Tant bien que mal, elle essaya de se reprendre. Elle se précipita vers sa baguette qu'elle avait mise sur la table et commença à réciter bons nombres de formules qui ne fonctionnèrent pas. Lily n'avait jamais été très douée en Sortilèges et encore moins lorsqu'elle sentait le regard d'une dizaine de personnes sur elle. Heureusement, une main secourable en la personne de Colin lui vint en aide. Il nettoya tout rapidement avant de lui dire :

« - Alors tu joues les maladroites, maintenant ? »

Lily n'avait pas le courage de lui répondre, elle marmonna alors quelque chose d'incompréhensible et se dépêcha d'aller s'asseoir sur un fauteuil, loin de lui et de cette très chère Jordan. Quand elle fut bien installée, elle prit sa tête entre ses mains et la secoua légèrement comme pour se remettre les idées en place. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ? Hugo ne lui laissa pas le temps de trouver la solution à cette énigme :

« - Allez, tout le monde en rond ! La soirée commence ! »

Le maître de cérémonie s'installa sur un pouf et fit signe à ses invités d'en faire de même. Au bout de quelques instants, tous les invités s'étaient à leur tour assis. Tous sauf Lily qui n'avait vraiment plus le cœur de jouer. Ce qu'elle voulait à cet instant précis ? Partir loin d'eux et dormir. Mais c'était sans compter sur Colin qui se posta devant elle et lui tendit gentiment la main.

Elle releva les yeux vers lui et vit son sourire bienveillant ainsi que son regard pétillant. Elle succomba ... elle accepta finalement sa main avant de rejoindre les autres. Enfin, ils furent tous réunis dans un cercle presque parfait. Quand elle regarda tous ses amis, elle se rendit vite compte que beaucoup semblaient inquiets par ce qui les attendait.

« - Je suis ravi que vous ayez pu tous venir à cette soirée organisée à la va vite en l'honneur de la nouvelle amitié entre nos vieux ennemis !

- Arrête Hugo ! siffla Lily entre ses dents. Si tu l'as organisée, c'est parce que ça faisait longtemps que tu n'étais pas allé à une fête et que ça te manquait.

- Mais pas du tout, très chère cousine ! Je suis juste très content qu'il n'y ait plus de problème entre vous deux !

- Ouais, Ouais, c'est ça ! marmonna-t-elle, en levant les yeux au ciel. »

Pendant les deux heures qui suivirent, Lily n'esquissa même pas le moindre sourire. Entre les jeux de son cousin qu'elle trouvait ridicules et le fait que Jordan se penche vers Colin toutes les deux minutes, l'impatience et la colère de la jeune rouquine montaient doucement en elle. Elle était d'ailleurs sur le point de craquer quand elle entendit qu'Elibeth lui demandait quelque chose.

« - Lily, action ou vérité ?

- Pardon ?

- Action ou vérité ? répéta-t-elle.

- Ni l'un, ni l'autre ...

- Tu es obligée, Lily ! s'exclamèrent en chœur Jordan et Mary.

- Je ne suis ob ... commença Lily.

- Tais-toi et réponds à cette foutue question pour qu'on puisse enfin partir, lui murmura Colin qui se trouvait à sa droite.

- J'ai pas envie ... lui répondit-elle à voix basse. Vérité alors ... souffla-t-elle en voyant les yeux suppliant de Colin.

- Alors ... laisse-moi réfléchir ! lui dit simplement Elibeth.

- As-tu déjà couché avec quelqu'un ? intervint soudain son cousin. »

Sous le choc de cette question, Lily ouvrit de grands yeux et piqua aussitôt un fard. Tout le monde avait les yeux rivés sur elle et elle en était sûre, presque tous était curieux de connaître la réponse. Pourquoi ? Cela la dépassait ! Ce genre de choses n'avait jamais été un de ses centres d'intérêt. Quand Lily vit le sourire satisfait de Hugo, elle lui lança :

« - Qu'es-ce que ça peut te foutre ?

- C'est mon problème ! Maintenant répond ! lui ordonna-t-il.

- Et puis quoi encore ? Un Chocogrenouille et une mornille ? Tu crois vraiment que je vais répondre à ta question pourrie ?

- Oui, je le crois parce que tu es obligée ! lui fit remarquer le rouquin.

- Obligée ? Mais tu te prends pour Merlin ou quoi ? Je te demande pas si tu l'as déjà fait, moi !

- Personnellement, j'ai déjà couché avec une fille, se vanta-t-il en bombant le torse.

- Et tu te la joues pour ça ? Tu n'es vraiment qu'un idiot, Hugo ! cria Lily.

- Allez, calmez-vous vous deux ! On est là pour s'amuser ! précisa Anton.

- Mais c'est elle qui ne joue pas le jeu en faisant encore sa sainte-nitouche ! s'exclama le rouquin.

- Tu sais, Hugo, on s'en fout royalement de sa vie sexuelle comme de la tienne ! ajouta Colin, le menton dans la paume de sa main.

- Si tous ses prétendants s'y mettent, je ne suis pas de poids !

- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? s'étonnèrent Anton et Colin en même temps.

- Arrêtez ! Ne faîtes pas les surpris ! Anton, tu es encore tellement fou d'elle que tu lui offres ton T-shirt des Kisses' London et tout le monde ici sait ce qu'il représente pour vous. Et toi, Colin, ne me dis pas que ce qui s'est passé dans la salle de bain n'a pas compté pour toi.

- La salle de bain ? Quelle salle de bain ? C'est quoi cette histoire de salle de bain ? s'enquit Lily, suspicieuse.

- Si tu voulais pas parler de ta vie privée à tes amis, tu n'avais qu'à dire « action ». Ce n'était pas compliqué, il me semble ! Maintenant, si vous voulez jouer qu'avec les règles de Miss Potter, je me casse ! Emily, tu viens ? demanda Hugo à la jolie brune.

- Euh ... oui ! murmura Emily en suivant Hugo.

- Hugo, reviens ! essaya vainement Jun.

- Mais est-ce que quelqu'un va m'expliquer cette histoire de salle de bain ? s'emporta Lily en se tournant vers Colin qui avait les yeux baissés.

- Colin, dis-lui ! l'encouragea Anton.

- Parce que toi aussi, tu es au courant ?

- Il m'en a parlé vite fait, c'est tout ! Allez Colin !

- Je ... le soir de notre victoire, tu étais bourrée et à un moment, tu as eu envie de vomir alors vu que j'étais à côté de toi, je t'ai aidé à monter jusqu'à la salle de bain des garçons. Mais ça a légèrement dérapé, disons et ... nous ... on s'est embrassé ... finit-il enfin par avouer.

- On ? Je ... et tu me l'as caché tout ce temps ? Tu comptais me le dire quand ?

- Je ...

- Attend ! Tu comptais me le dire un jour, quand même ?

- ...

- J'y crois pas à celle-là ! souffla-t-elle au moment où elle se levait pour quitter la pièce.

- Lily ... cria Colin pour la retenir. Reviens, s'il te plaît. »

La jeune rouquine sortit en trombe de la salle sur demande sous les regards inquiets de ses amis. Elle n'avait pas su quoi penser de cette révélation au premier abord alors, comme toujours, elle s'était énervée. Au fond d'elle, elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas être énervée après Colin mais sa fierté n'allait sûrement pas lui laisser la possibilité de l'avouer aussi facilement au beau brun qui la rattrapa assez rapidement dans le couloir.

« - Attends Lily !

- J'ai pas envie d'entendre tes explications bidons ! Tu m'as déçue ! J'avais confiance en toi et toi ...

- S'il te plaît, ne m'en veux pas ! Je voulais pas te faire de mal ! lui susurra Colin en plantant ses yeux verts dans les siens.

- Ah ben ça, c'est très réussi !

- Je ne voulais pas que notre amitié se casse déjà pour ça, c'est pour ça que je ne t'ai rien dit ... et puis je savais comment tu allais réagir à ce ...

- A ce baiser ! Mais tu sais que tu ne me le dises pas, c'est une chose mais que tu en parles à tous nos amis, c'en est une autre ! C'est ça que je n'apprécie pas ! Je me suis retrouvée comme une idiote devant des gens qui en savent plus que moi à propos de ... de ça et c'est vraiment pas cool !

- J'en ai parlé qu'à Anton ! Je sais pas comment Hugo l'a su, je te le jure, Lily ! Même Chris n'était pas au courant !

- C'est ... c'est vrai ?

- Oui. J'en ai parlé à Anton parce que je savais qu'il saurait être neutre contrairement à mon frère et à Hugo. Il m'a dit que je devais tout te dire même si cela voulait signifier une possible perte pour moi de notre amitié mais je ne l'ai pas écouté ... je n'avais pas le courage ... et puis ... je me suis dit que de toute façon, il n'aurait aucune importance pour toi parce que quand nous nous sommes embrassés, tu pensais embrasser David. C'est comme ça que j'ai su que tu craquais sur cet idiot.

- Je pensais embrasser David ? Comment tu peux le savoir ? Tu sais lire dans les pensées maintenant ?

- Non, mais j'arrive à déchiffrer quand quelqu'un vous appelle David juste après vous avoir embrasser ! lui assura Colin sur un ton sec.

- Oh non ! lâcha-t-elle avant de mettre sa main devant sa bouche. J'ai fait ça ? Oh excuse-moi !

- T'inquiète pas, c'est pas comme si ce baiser avait compté pour moi !

- Alors pourquoi Hugo a dit ça ?

- Pour faire son intéressant et foutre le bordel ! Je vois pas pourquoi notre baiser dans la salle de bain aurait plus compté que celui de l'infirmerie.

- C'est vrai ... Tu veux dire que nous nous sommes embrassés deux fois en moins de cinq jours ? demanda-t-elle après un long silence.

- Euh oui ... pourquoi ?

- Ben je trouve que pour des gens qui se détestaient encore il y a moins de dix jours, c'est un bon score, plaisanta Lily en s'appuyant sur le mur du corridor. »

Après tout, il avait raison. Ces baisers ne représentaient rien pour eux, rien du tout. Mais bizarrement une voix qui ressemblait beaucoup à celle de Jun s'éleva immédiatement dans son esprit :

_* Ce n'est pas vrai ! Ouvre les yeux, Lily ! Vous êtes plus que des ennemis ... *_

Elle secoua la tête et reporta son attention sur Colin qui était toujours en face d'elle. Il avait une façon de la dévisager dont elle n'avait pas l'habitude. Une petite étincelle semblait danser au fond de ses yeux couleur d'émeraude. Il avait changé, elle le voyait. Elle-même n'était plus tout à fait la même. Mais comment une relation pouvait évoluer ainsi et surtout aussi rapidement ?

Soudain, il se rapprocha d'elle et lorsqu'il ne fut qu'à quelques centimètres de son visage, il prit entre ses doigts une des mèches rousses qui caressaient le visage de Lily puis il la tortilla un long moment avant de la glisser doucement derrière son oreille. Il était tellement doux et délicat à cet instant que cela surprit fortement Lily. Elle essaya de lui dire quelque chose mais cela se termina par un petit grognement.

Ce gémissement fit sourire Colin. Elle le trouva tellement beau que Lily se mordit la lèvre inférieure puis après un instant à s'observer, elle déglutit et détourna enfin le regard. Elle était mal à l'aise. Elle ne savait pas ce qui se passait entre eux. C'était trop compliqué. Elle ferma les yeux et réussit enfin à murmurer :

« - Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Malheureusement pour Lily, Colin ne put répondre à cette question. En effet, leurs camarades venaient de sortir de la salle sur demande et se dirigeaient vers eux. Il se recula d'un ou deux pas après lui avoir fait un clin d'œil. Jun arriva à leur hauteur suivie des autres et leur demanda :

« - Ça va mieux ?

- Oui, beaucoup mieux ! lui répondit Lily. Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes tous dans le couloir ?

- On a pensé qu'il valait mieux que chacun regagne son dortoir !

- C'est pas à cause de nous, j'espère ? s'exclama-t-elle.

- Non. Il se fait tard et il y a cours demain matin.

- Allez ! On y va, nous ! À demain ! dit Tim. »

Ce dernier embrassa Jun avant de partir avec les autres Serpentards qui leur firent des signes de la main. Les Gryffondors se retrouvèrent alors entre eux dans le couloir du septième étage. Jun leur sourit et fit demi-tour. Elle se mit en marche tranquillement aux côtés de Chris et Elibeth et au lieu de les suivre, Anton se planta devant Lily et Colin. Il les regarda un moment et prit enfin la parole :

« - Vous êtes sûrs que tout est clair entre vous ?

- Euh ... oui, pourquoi ? lui répondit Lily, légèrement inquiète.

- Non, comme ça. Faut qu'on y aille, le couvre-feu est passé depuis longtemps. »

En silence, Lily marcha entre Colin et Anton pendant plusieurs minutes. Elle n'osait pas leur jeter des regards alors elle fixait obstinément droit devant elle. Devant eux, Jun et les deux autres passèrent la porte de la salle commune et au moment où ils ne furent plus qu'à quelques mètres du tableau de la Grosse Dame, Lily soupira de bien être. Puis soudain, une petite toux les fit sursauter. Ils se retournèrent et se retrouvèrent face au professeur MacPhil qui s'exclama :

« - Vous avez vu l'heure qu'il est ? Et vous M. Merry, ce n'est pas votre tour de garde ce soir, il me semble ?

- Non, professeur mais nous ...

- Vous expliquerez ça au directeur ! »

Leur professeur de Potions leur emboîta le pas et ils ne purent faire autrement que de la suivre. Colin murmura alors à Lily :

« - Je te fais le serment que je vais tuer ton cousin de mes propres mains !

- Je t'aiderai avec plaisir, lui susurra-t-elle. »

Lily tourna la tête vers Anton et ce qu'elle vit la fit sourire. En effet, les oreilles de Anton s'agrandirent et son nez se rétrécit. Tandis que ses cheveux étaient en train de changer de couleur. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire Expelliarmus, ils étaient devenus rouge vif. Malgré le fait qu'il semblait concentré, Lily lui tapota le bras. Lorsqu'il leva les yeux vers elle, elle remarqua qu'ils avaient changé aussi. Normalement de couleur orange et en amande, ils avaient prit une jolie forme ovale et étaient à présent un harmonieux mélange de bleu et de violet. Elle lui chuchota alors:

« - Tu es en train de te métamorphoser !

- Non ? C'est pas vrai ?

- Si, je te jure ! Tes cheveux sont rouges !

- Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? demanda Colin soucieux, en ouvrant de grands yeux.

- Rien, rien du tout.

- Tu te fous de moi, là ? Il est métamorphomage, c'est ça ?

- Colin, s'il te plaît ! C'est pas le moment !

- Oh excuse-moi ! J'ai rien dit, marmonna le beau brun en se renfrognant. »

Les minutes qui suivirent cette conversation, Anton fit de son mieux pour redevenir lui-même mais quand ils arrivèrent enfin devant la gargouille qui gardait le bureau du directeur, il n'avait pas réussi à modifier la couleur de ses cheveux. Le professeur MacPhil donna le mot de passe et aussitôt la gargouille se décala. Et c'était parti pour une petite discussion avec le directeur.

* * *

Quand il entra dans l'immense bureau du professeur Vickers, Colin eut une mauvaise impression. Les personnages des tableaux accrochés aux murs et le visage fermé de son directeur ne lui inspira pas confiance. Alors que Lily et Anton s'installaient chacun sur une chaise que le professeur MacPhil les présenta, Colin, lui, ne bougea pas et resta debout derrière eux. Aussitôt, les professeurs MacPhil et Vickers se mirent à parler sans se soucier de leurs élèves.

« - Que se passe-t-il, Maggie ? demanda-t-il.

- J'ai surpris ces trois jeunes gens dans les couloirs en pleine nuit. L'un d'eux étant un préfet qui n'a pas l'autorisation de sortir cette nuit, je me suis permise de vous les amener. Ceci est intolérable ... »

Mais Colin n'écouta pas la suite du monologue de son professeur. Son attention venait d'être attirée par une pierre d'un bleu très pâle. Ses contours étaient légèrement craquelés. Elle était exposée en évidence sur une étagère derrière le bureau du directeur. Était-ce la pierre que Jenkins recherchait avec avidité ? Si c'était le cas, Colin ne comprit pas ce qui l'intéressait tant dans une pierre aussi banale.

Il tapota l'épaule de Lily avec autant de discrétion qu'il le pouvait et attendit qu'elle lève la tête vers lui. Une ou deux minutes plus tard, Lily se décida enfin et le regarda, les sourcils froncés. D'un petit mouvement de tête, Colin essaya tant bien que mal de lui montrer la pierre mais cela se conclut par un échec. Lily n'avait pas compris son geste.

Alors sans prévenir, il s'assit à son tour à côté de Lily et posa sa main sur le genoux de la jolie rouquine. Il ne fit pas attention au regard noir du professeur de Potion et attendit un petit moment. Lorsque plus personne ne s'intéressa à lui, il appuya sur le genoux de Lily pour qu'elle baisse les yeux et voit le doigt qu'il pointait vers la pierre. Enfin, elle comprit. Elle écarquilla les yeux et cacha un cri de surprise avec un toussotement. Colin se retint de ne pas rire et reporta enfin son attention sur la conversation.

« - Professeurs, nous étions en train de rentrer à notre salle commune, nous avons passé la soirée tous les trois dans une salle de cours du septième étage, expliqua Anton.

- Et qu'avez-vous fait pendant cette soirée ? Vous savez que vous n'avez pas le droit de vous promener dans Poudlard la nuit ! lui rappela Vickers.

- Oui, nous le savons, professeur. Mais voilà, en potion, Colin et moi avons beaucoup de mal. Colin a même fait exploser son chaudron sans faire exprès lors du dernier cours. Alors Lily nous a proposé des sortes de cours de rattrapage le soir. Mais ...

- Vous ne vouliez pas que les autres vous voient, n'est-ce pas ? termina le directeur.

- En effet, affirma Colin qui vint enfin au secours d'Anton. Nous avons notre dignité quand même, nous faisons partie de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor et Anton est préfet. Alors prendre des cours de rattrapage avec une autre élève peut être mal vu par certains de nos camarades.

- Ah les jeunes sorciers ! Je comprends tout à fait ! Vous pouvez être terribles entre vous ! Bon, alors pour cette fois-ci, vous n'aurez aucune retenue mais la prochaine fois, retournez à votre salle commune avant le couvre-feu. C'est bien compris ?

- Oui, professeur ! s'exclamèrent les trois Gryffondors.

- Très bien. Alors vous pouvez partir. Bonne nuit ! »

Ils n'attendirent pas qu'on leur dise deux fois, les trois amis se levèrent, saluèrent poliment leurs professeurs et partirent le plus rapidement possible. Une fois dans le couloir, ils se mirent presque à courir pour mettre le plus de distance entre les problèmes et eux.

Quelques minutes et plusieurs couloirs plus tard, ils arrivèrent enfin à leur salle commune. Ils entrèrent en trombe et allèrent directement vers le canapé dans lequel ils se vautrèrent. Colin entendit Lily soupirer puis Anton se mettre à rire. Perplexe, Colin se releva et regarda Anton. Ce dernier se tenait le ventre. Il ne put alors s'empêcher de lui demander :

« - Et Anton, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

- Je ... je trouve que nous sommes plutôt doués. Et après, ils diront que les professeurs sont très intelligents. Laissez-moi rire, oui !

- Tu es devenu fou, c'est ça ? proposa Lily, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Non, non, pas du tout ! Allez je vais me coucher ! Bonne nuit vous deux ! »

Colin le regarda monter les escaliers puis entreprit d'enlever ses chaussures. Une fois fait, il se réinstalla confortablement sur le canapé, les yeux fermés et essaya de calmer son rythme cardiaque qui faisait des siennes depuis leur petite course dans le château. Il sentit que Lily se rapprochait de lui et soudain, elle posa sa main sur le torse de Colin ce qui le fit sursauter. Il ouvrit aussitôt les yeux et se retrouva nez-à-nez avec Lily. Ses joues s'empourprèrent et une sueur froide coula le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Elle recula un peu son visage avant de s'excuser :

« - Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas te faire peur !

- Ne t'inquiète pas. C'est pas grave, ça m'a juste un peu surpris ! »

Tout en lui répondant, il passa une main dans ses cheveux, mal à l'aise. Il déglutit et changea aussitôt de conversation :

« - Tu penses que c'est la pierre que nous avons vue que Jenkins veut ?

- Oui, je pense ...

- Mais pourquoi ? Elle est d'une banalité affligeante, non ?

- Quoi ? Mais tu es fou ? Cette réplique montre à quel point tu es nul en Potions. Cette pierre banale comme tu dis, est une pierre des profondeurs ! Elle est très très rare, tellement rare que certains sorciers pensent qu'elle n'existe pas mais ce soir, nous avons eu la preuve qu'elle n'était pas une chimère, raconta-t-elle avec passion. »

Colin sourit face à l'enthousiasme de Lily. Il savait qu'elle adorait tout ce qui touchait de près ou de loin aux ingrédients utilisés pour les Potions mais cet engouement le surprenait et le fascinait toujours. Lui, le nul en Potions !

« - Arrête de te moquer de moi !

- Je me fiche pas de toi ! Pourquoi me moquerai-je ? s'enquit-il légèrement abasourdi.

- Je sais bien que toi et Hugo, vous me trouvez bizarre avec ça ! Il m'a même dit un jour qu'avec ça, j'aurai dû me retrouver à Serpentard et non à Gryffondor.

- Je te trouve pas bizarre ! Tu es douée dans cette matière, tant mieux pour toi !

- Vous m'énervez à vous moquer de ma passion pour les petits cailloux comme vous les appelez, Hugo et toi, s'exclama Lily qui semblait bouillonner de l'intérieur.

- Tu te calmes, oui ? Je te dis que je me moque pas ! Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre que tu sois une folle de cailloux, moi ? haussa-t-il le ton, exaspéré.

- Je ...

- Ah c'est mieux ! Ça t'arrive souvent de t'exciter comme ça pour rien ?

- Non ... c'est ... Je suis désolée ! Excuse-moi s'il te plaît ! Je sais pas ce qui m'a pris !

- Je vous pardonne, noble princesse ! plaisanta Colin, un sourire en coin.

- Et nous voilà revenus au Moyen-Âge ! D'ailleurs, c'est à peu près à cette époque que la légende de la pierre des profondeurs est née. Des villageois français qui étaient sans doute des sorciers, ont révélé un de leurs secrets pour éviter d'être exécutés par des soldats. Ils ont montré une pierre d'un bleu très pâle au lieutenant en lui révélant qu'elle avait de très grands pouvoirs. Le lieutenant l'a alors examinée avec attention pendant trois jours et quatre nuits mais il ne put prouver ses pouvoirs. Le couple de villageois ainsi que deux de leur trois enfants furent brûlés sur le bûcher. Leur fille cadette a, quant à elle, volé la pierre au lieutenant et elle s'est enfuie en Angleterre. Enfin c'est la légende. »

S'il avait été tout à fait honnête avec Lily à ce moment-là, Colin lui aurait dit qu'il n'avait pas écouté la moitié de son récit. Il s'était même retenu de bailler quand elle avait parlé des villageois français. Quant à Lily, elle avait les yeux qui pétillaient de joie et un grand sourire éclairait son visage.

_* Qu'est-ce qu'elle est mignonne quand elle fait sa Miss je-sais-tout !__*_ pensa-t-il juste avant de lui demander :

« - Mais pourquoi le lieutenant n'a pas pu prouver les pouvoirs de la pierre des ... des profondeurs?

- Ce ne sont que des hypothèses mais il semblerait que la pierre ne fonctionnerait soit qu'avec les sorciers soit qu'avec des personnes au cœur pur.

- Ils n'ont pas pu le déterminer ? s'étonna Colin.

- Bien sûr que non ! Tu m'as écouté ou pas ? Cette pierre est considérée comme une chimère. Très peu de sorciers l'ont déjà eue entre les mains. Alors comment voulais-tu qu'ils prouvent ce genre de choses ?

- Oui, c'est vrai ... j'avais oublié ce petit détail.

- Bref ! Pour répondre enfin à ta question, oui, je pense que c'est la pierre que Jenkins recherche. Mais il y a une chose que je ne comprends pas ! murmura-t-elle.

- Quoi ?

- Le professeur MacPhil connaissait très bien le mot de passe du bureau du directeur alors pourquoi Jenkins ne le saurait pas non plus ?

- Oui, c'est vrai ! MacPhil est directrice de Gryffondor tandis que Jenkins n'est qu'un prof normal, c'est peut-être pour ça. Enfin j'en sais strictement rien ... et puis c'est pas à une heure pareille que je vais pouvoir trouver une quelconque explication à tout ça !

- Tu as raison ... je vais ... »

Un bruit venant des escaliers couvrit le reste de la phrase de Lily. Ils se retournèrent et virent avec étonnement Anton en pyjama bleu. Sans un mot, le jeune préfet leva les yeux au ciel et vint s'asseoir à côté d'eux. Il mit les bras derrière sa tête et observa les flammes de la cheminée. Au bout de cinq minutes de silence, Lily l'interrogea enfin :

« - On croyait que tu étais au lit ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Hugo m'a saoulé, les renseigna Anton.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait celui-là ? demanda la rouquine.

- J'avoue, c'est moi qui l'ai cherché. En entrant dans le dortoir, je lui ai lancé une réflexion par rapport à ce qu'il nous a dit tout à l'heure, à Colin et à moi. Et forcément, il est parti aussitôt en cacahuète.

- Tiens, ça doit être de famille de partir facilement en cacahuète ! déclara Colin, en faisant un clin d'œil à Anton.

- Mais pas du tout ! Arrête, c'est pas vrai ! lui dit Lily dont le visage avait pris comme souvent une teinte rouge.

- Oui, c'est ce que je vois ! Allez bonne nuit ! Je vais à mon tour affronter le dragon de la tour des Gryffondor, blagua Colin.

- Dors bien, Colin, lui souhaita Lily sans rancune. »

Il monta lentement les marches puis entra dans son dortoir. Chris était déjà au lit en train de dormir tandis que Hugo s'était assis sur le bord de la fenêtre et observait tranquillement les étoiles. Colin ferma la porte derrière lui et se dirigea silencieusement vers son lit. Tandis qu'il commençait à se mettre en pyjama, Hugo lui dit d'une voix claire sans se tourner vers lui :

« - Je vous ai vu le soir de la fête ! Elle était dans tes bras et vous étiez en train de vous embrasser. Quand vous avez fini, j'ai vu tes yeux ... Tu es amoureux d'elle et tu pourras dire ce que tu voudras, tu ne me feras pas changer d'avis.

- Je ne te dirai rien parce qu'il n'y a rien à dire à ce sujet ! Tu crois ce que tu veux, Weasley, je ne vais pas me justifier envers toi et encore moins me confier à toi. Alors je te le répète, crois ce que tu veux mais viens pas nous emmerder avec tes idées à la con !

- Comme tu voudras ! grommela le roux en continuant sa contemplation. »

Colin jeta son pull sur son lit et commença à défaire sa chemise. Il était énervé. Énervé que Hugo ait pu lire aussi facilement en lui. Il se sentait vulnérable et il détestait ça. Il balança sa chemise au sol d'un mouvement brusque et tourna le dos à Hugo. Au moment où il voulut retirer ses chaussures, il se rendit compte qu'il ne les avait pas aux pieds. Il se tapa le front et sortit de la chambre à toute vitesse.

Quand il posa le pied sur l'une des dernières marches de l'escalier, il remarqua que Lily était toujours là avec Anton. Il ne fit pas de bruit et s'avança à peine vers eux. Ce fut à cet instant qu'il entendit leur conversation :

« - Tu es toujours aussi belle, Lily ! »

Anton passa sa main sur la joue de son ancienne petite-amie. Ils étaient les yeux dans les yeux. Ils semblaient être dans une autre dimension, comme si tout ce qui les entourait n'existait plus pour eux. Colin déglutit difficilement. Il ne pouvait pas supporter la vue d'un autre garçon touchant le visage de Lily. Il serra les poings puis les dents mais quand il vit la suite, les larmes lui montèrent immédiatement aux yeux. En effet, Anton s'était rapproché d'elle et venait de déposer ses lèvres sur celles de Lily.

Dans un élan de tristesse, de souffrance et de colère, Colin monta quatre à quatre les marches et s'engouffra dans le dortoir. Il se jeta sur son lit et il se mit aussitôt à frapper à grands coups son oreiller innocent sans se préoccuper de Chris qu'il venait de se réveiller ou de Hugo qui le regardait comme s'il était devenu fou.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il se calma un peu et s'allongea tranquillement sur son lit. Il vit sur sa table de chevet un cadre dans lequel se trouvait une photo de Chris avec Lily. Il la prit et la projeta contre le mur. Le verre tomba sur la moquette en une multitude de petits morceaux tandis que la photographie voleta un instant dans les airs avant de se poser sur le lit de cristal sans un bruit.


	14. Jamais deux sans trois !

**Chapitre 13**

« - Regarde dans ce livre ! Il me semble que j'avais trouvé l'information dans celui-ci ! lui dit-elle en lui tendant un ouvrage orné d'enluminures en or.

- Tu te souviens pas de la page par hasard ?

- Puis quoi encore ?

- Je sais pas, moi ! Mais ça nous aurait bien aidés que tu notes les références de cette information.

- Oh quel rabat-joie ! s'exclama-t-elle en souriant. Jamais content de ce qu'il a ! »

Il leva les yeux au ciel et ouvrit le livre qu'elle lui avait passé. Ce dernier était dédié à la guerre qui avait opposé la communauté des sorciers à Voldemort une vingtaine d'années plus tôt. Il entreprit de lire le sommaire pour aller plus vite dans ses recherches puis quand il trouva enfin, il tourna frénétiquement les pages à toute vitesse pour se rendre à la page indiquée.

« - Doucement ! s'écria-t-elle. Ne l'abîme pas. C'est un livre de la bibliothèque ! »

Il souffla, exaspéré. Cela faisait trois heures qu'il travaillait sur ce devoir de Défense contre les Forces du Mal et il commençait sérieusement à perdre patience. Il ne leur restait que deux paragraphes et la conclusion à écrire mais cela lui semblait tellement infaisable qu'il referma le livre.

« - Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? On a pas le temps de dormir !

- J'en ai marre de travailler ! Je vais me chercher des trucs à manger. Tu veux quelque chose, l'esclavagiste ?

- Haha, très marrant ! Mais sans moi, tu n'en serais qu'à l'introduction !

- Peut-être mais au moins je n'aurai pas la tête comme une pastèque ! Alors tu veux quelque chose ou pas ? demanda-t-il en se levant.

- Tu vas pas aller aux cuisines quand même ? Parce que moi, je ne fais pas le reste toute seule ! le prévint-elle en le foudroyant du regard. »

Lentement et calmement, il se pencha sur la table avant de s'appuyer dessus avec ses mains. Il planta ses yeux verts dans ceux de la jeune fille et lui déclara d'une voix grave et légèrement sensuelle :

« - Si tu crois que j'ai que ça à faire que de traverser entièrement le château et de chatouiller une poire, tu te trompes lourdement. J'ai ma réserve personnelle !

- Ou la ! Et toi, tu crois vraiment m'impressionner avec ... ça ? lui lança-t-elle pour le remettre en place.

- Oh, t'es pas drôle, maugréa-t-il en reprenant son timbre de voix normal. »

Il recula, la regarda un instant puis fit demi-tour. Aussi bizarre que cela lui paraissait, la salle commune des Gryffondors était bondée alors que dehors un magnifique soleil inondait le parc. Il soupira et se dirigea vers l'escalier mais il vit quelqu'un dans un coin sombre. Il se rapprocha de cette personne et put enfin voir nettement Naomi qui était tranquillement lovée dans un fauteuil. Elle lui fit un timide sourire, les larmes aux yeux. Ceci lui brisa le cœur. Il n'aimait pas l'idée qu'aujourd'hui Naomi avait perdu sa joie de vivre par sa faute. Il s'approcha d'elle lentement comme pour voir si la voie était libre et qu'il ne risquait pas d'être attaqué par surprise par la jolie blonde. Quand il ne fut qu'à un mètre d'elle, il s'accroupit pour être à sa hauteur et lui demanda d'une voix qu'il voulait douce :

« - Ça va, Noami ?

- Oui, oui, répondit-elle un peu trop rapidement pour que cela puisse paraître vrai.

- Tu es sûre ?

- Non ... et toi, où en es-tu avec ... Lily ? l'interrogea-t-elle tout en se retenant de ne pas pleurer.

- Nulle part ... elle est ... comment dire ?

- Conne ? proposa Naomi, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

- Oui mais elle est ... amoureuse de cet idiot de David mais en même temps, elle embrasse Anton. Je ne ... je ne ... je suis désolé, Naomi. Je ne devrais pas te dire ça ...

- Et pourquoi ? Parce qu'on est sorti deux jours ensemble ?

- Non, parce que tu es ...

- Amoureuse de toi ? Tu as le droit de le dire ! Je n'en ai pas honte !

- Mais c'est seulement que je ne veux pas te faire à nouveau souffrir !

- Oh arrête ! Nous sommes amis alors peu importe mes sentiments pour toi. Alors ça n'avance vraiment pas ?

- Non pas du tout, lui annonça-t-il.

- C'est dommage ! Moi je trouvais que vous vous étiez bien rapprochés, non ?

- Oui, mais ... oui c'est vrai mais elle ne m'aimera jamais. Contre David et Anton, je n'ai aucune chance !

- Ça, c'est faux ! Tu es plus beau que David et beaucoup plus intéressant qu'Anton.

- Merci mais pas selon Lily !

- Tu lui as déjà demandé ce qu'elle pensait vraiment de toi ? l'interrogea-t-elle.

- Non ...

- T'a-t-elle déjà fait des compliments ?

- Euh ... »

Il tourna la tête et vit Lily plongée dans la lecture d'un ouvrage qui parlait sans aucun doute des Détraqueurs. Tout en continuant de la contempler, il se remémora les paroles de la rouquine :

_« Tu sais, il y a encore trois jours, je disais les pires horreurs sur toi mais maintenant, je sais que tu es quelqu'un de bien ... ! Alors laisse-lui le temps de s'en rendre compte aussi ! Tu n'es pas si facile à cerner ! Tu es mystérieux avec un petit côté rebelle mais au fond, tu es un mec au grand cœur et c'est ça qui fait tout ton charme ... tu devrais te livrer aux gens plus souvent ! »_

Quand il revint à la réalité, il répondit simplement à Naomi :

« - Oui ... ça lui est déjà arrivé. »

C'est à ce moment-là qu'il vit Lily qui le fixait intensément en fronçant les sourcils. Il se leva et s'excusa auprès de son ancienne petite-amie :

« - Faut que j'y aille, sinon je vais me faire griller par le dragon, là-bas ! J'ai été très content de te parler.

- Moi aussi, Colin ! Et te laisse pas trop faire par cette Lily ! »

Il monta donc les marches quatre à quatre et entra dans son dortoir. Il se dirigea vers son lit, se mit à genoux à côté de celui-ci et souleva la couette. Il sortit immédiatement une grande boîte de sous son lit et l'ouvrit avec dextérité. Sous ses yeux s'étalèrent tous les meilleurs bonbons que Honeydukes vendait. Il en prit deux énormes poignées qu'il déposa sur son couvre-lit. Il remit la caisse à sa place, à l'abri des regards gourmands et entreprit de chercher un sachet où mettre ses douceurs.

Colin fouilla tout d'abord la table de chevet qui se trouvait à gauche de son lit mais n'y trouva qu'un vieil exemplaire de la Gazette des sorciers et la pochette d'un cd moldu. Il contourna rapidement son lit pour regarder dans l'autre mais se figea sur place quand il vit les dégâts qu'il avait fait la veille au soir. Il ramassa la photographie de son frère et de Lily et l'observa attentivement.

Chris tenait par l'épaule la jolie Gryffondor qui faisait un signe de la main au photographe. Ils arboraient tous les deux un magnifique sourire. Ils semblaient tellement heureux et proches que cela énerva Colin. Des larmes lui vinrent aux yeux mais il les essuya d'un brusque revers de la main. Depuis que Lily et lui avaient commencé à se parler sans s'insulter, il n'espérait qu'une seule chose : que cela dure encore ... et plus si affinité. Mais il ne cessait de se répéter que jamais il ne serait à la place de Chris.

Tout en se retenant de ne pas craquer, il déchira le cliché en deux et jeta négligemment les morceaux sur sa commode. Ensuite, il prit sa baguette magique dans la poche du pantalon de son uniforme et répara aussitôt le cadre. Ce dernier s'envola et se remit tout seul à sa place. Colin observa un instant sa chambre avant de soupirer. Il sortit de la pièce sans prendre les bonbons qu'il était venu chercher.

Il était déboussolé depuis qu'il avait vu Lily et Anton s'embrasser. Il ne fit même pas attention à ce deuxième année qu'il bouscula dans les escaliers. Quand il fut enfin de retour dans la salle commune, il vit que tous les septième année étaient là dont David. Il s'était assis à côté de Lily ... enfin ...

_* Il s'est assis sur ses genoux ou quoi ? *_ pensa-t-il.

Méfiant, il s'approcha d'eux tel un félin qui observe sa proie et s'installa sans bruit en face de Lily qui n'avait d'yeux que pour le beau blond. Il serra instinctivement la mâchoire et attrapa brusquement un livre qui se trouvait près de lui. Il tourna les pages rageusement tout en épiant les deux Gryffondors. David passa un bras autour des épaules de Lily tandis que cette dernière se mettait à fortement rougir.

Il était sur le point de crier et de se révolter quand il pensa qu'il n'avait pas son mot à dire. Il était tout simplement jaloux et il ne voulait pas que Lily le sache. Colin secoua la tête, désespéré par cette idée. Il était jaloux que ce David puisse être aussi proche d'elle sans avoir rien fait de spécial en apparence. Mais Colin était persuadé que ce stupide blond manipulait Lily. Stupide mais rusé ! C'était à Serpentard que sa place était ! Et le pire, c'était que Lily tombait dans son piège. D'ailleurs cette dernière le sortit de ses pensées en lui demandant :

« - Tu n'étais pas censé aller chercher des bonbons ? »

Il regarda autour de lui et se rendit enfin compte qu'en effet, il avait oublié ses friandises. Il avait été troublé par la photographie plus qu'il ne le pensait. Il reprit contenance et lui répondit sur un ton sec :

« - Si mais ... une fois arrivé là-haut, je n'avais plus faim !

- C'est dommage, nous en aurions bien mangé un ou deux, intervint David en faisant les yeux doux à une Lily que Colin ne reconnaissait pas.

- Tu sais, je ne comptais pas en donner à n'importe qui ... lança Colin. »

Il s'enfonça dans la banquette et fit semblant de s'intéresser au paragraphe parlant des ongles des Détraqueurs. Il les écouta alors discuter à voix basse comme s'il n'était pas à un mètre d'eux.

« - C'est moi ou il est un peu antipathique comme mec ? s'exclama David en regardant Colin de travers.

- Disons qu'il n'a pas un caractère facile, avoua Lily avec une voix suraiguë de petite fille. »

Colin ouvrit de grands yeux. C'est elle qui osait dire ça ? Elle qui était susceptible et désagréable. Elle que tout le monde appelait la harpie de Gryffondor sans qu'elle le sache. Elle qui ... qui ... Comment pouvait-elle lui tourner déjà le dos pour un gars comme David ?

« - Tu n'as vraiment pas de chance d'être tombée sur un binôme comme lui ! disait David d'une voix sensuelle.

- C'est vrai mais j'aurai pu tomber sur pire, non ?

- Je ne sais pas ... personnellement, je ne l'ai jamais bien aimé ce mec. Tu sais, tu peux compter sur moi si un jour, il t'ennuie.

- C'est gentil, David !

- Il veut se donner un style rebelle ou mystérieux pour que les filles craquent et le pire, c'est que ça marche. Il manipule les filles et ça ne me plaît vraiment pas, affirma le blond.

- C'est vrai qu'il est sorti avec beaucoup de filles mais je sais pas si c'est de la manipulation quand même !

- Moi je te le dis. J'arrive facilement à repérer ce genre d'individu. Mais je suis rassuré, tu n'es pas une fille qui croit à tout ce qu'on peut lui dire !

- Non, je ne suis pas naïve contrairement à d'autres ! »

_* Elle ? Pas naïve ? Et dans cinq minutes, elle va nous sortir que le père Noël existe ? * _médit Colin qui était de plus en plus énervé par cette conversation. Il ravala un sanglot tandis que son visage se fermait de plus en plus.

« - J'ai même entendu dire qu'il avait inventé des histoires morbides autour de lui. Il aurait dit à une fille, il y a quelques années, qu'il avait perdu toute sa famille à part son frère bien sûr. C'était seulement pour pouvoir se la faire.

- Non, il aurait fait ça ? C'est incroyable, dit-elle simplement en tortillant une mèche autour de son doigt. »

Colin fut outré. Lily laissait cet abruti le critiquer sans rien dire. Et lui qui croyait qu'ils étaient amis. Il referma le livre brusquement attirant l'attention de David et de Lily mais aussi de quelques élèves qui se trouvaient autour de lui. Il se leva. Son coeur battait à tout rompre. Il était déçu ... Il leur siffla alors :

« - Vous savez que je suis devant vous ? À moins d'un mètre de vous ? Et que je vous entends très bien ? Vous êtes des beaux enfoirés mais je n'en attendais pas plus de la part d'un gars qui mitonne les trois quart de son temps mais toi Lily ...

- Moi je mens ? Et toi alors ? s'exclama David qui se leva à son tour.

- Je n'ai jamais menti à une fille pour me la faire contrairement à toi. »

Cette fois, toute la salle commune s'était tue et regardait attentivement la scène qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux. Impatients que les deux Gryffondors se battent.

« - Si, souviens-toi. Tu leur dis que tu as perdu toute ta famille et comme ça, elles te tombent dans les bras plus facilement. C'est pitoyable comme moyen pour séduire ! Si ta mère savait ça, elle serait déçue, certifia David en allant se mettre au milieu de la pièce pour que toutes les personnes présentes puissent le voir, l'admirer.

- Je t'interdis de parler de ma mère ! »

Colin se jeta alors sur lui et le prit par le col de sa chemise. Il le regarda dans les yeux, la mâchoire serrée. Après un instant, il reprit la parole :

« - Tu ne connais rien de moi alors tu te la fermes. Tu n'es qu'un petit con prétentieux et pourri gâté. Si tu crois que je vais me taire parce que tu es plus vieux que moi, tu te trompes lourdement.

- Mais c'est qu'il croit me faire peur, le petit. Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a le plus vexé ? Que je dise des conneries sur toi ou que je dise la vérité sur toi ?

- Ce qui m'a le plus excédé, c'est que tu montes une amie contre moi ! Mais après tout, ce n'est pas après toi que je devrais m'énerver ... »

À ce moment-là, il poussa David qui tomba sur les genoux d'une quatrième année puis se tourna vivement vers Lily dont les pommettes avaient pris une couleur rosée qu'elles n'ont pas l'habitude d'avoir. Il s'approcha d'elle lentement et lui dit :

« - Tu t'es bien amusée avec cet abruti à mes dépens, j'espère ?

- Mais Colin ...

- Arrête tes belles phrases ! Tu m'en voulais hier soir parce que je t'avais rien dit ... et moi, je dois réagir comment quand tu me critiques ? Tu as de très beaux discours, Potter mais tu ne te les appliques pas assez, je trouve !

- Laisse la tranquille, Philips ! s'écria David.

- Je n'ai pas d'ordres à recevoir d'un mec comme toi. C'est entre Potter et moi maintenant !

- Laisse la ou je vais être dans l'obligation de t'en foutre une !

- Mais vas-y, j'attends de voir ça ... l'encouragea Colin. »

David regarda autour de lui et remarqua deux ou trois septième année assis dans un canapé à quelques mètres de lui. Un rictus de satisfaction apparut sur ses lèvres alors qu'il se sentait en sécurité. Il s'avança tranquillement vers Colin, les poings serrés. L'espace de quelques fractions de seconde, son bras se projeta vers Colin. Mais le jeune homme avait anticipé la manoeuvre de David. En effet, il s'était baissé avec célérité, évitant ainsi la main monstrueuse de son agresseur.

Malheureusement pour ce dernier, les réflexes de Colin était particulièrement aiguisés ce jour-là. Le poing de Colin se retrouva logé profondément dans la figure de son rival. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il retira sa main qu'il comprit ce qu'il venait de faire. Un bouillonnement écarlate s'échappait abondamment du nez de David, rompu par le choc inattendu et reçu alors que Colin venait à peine de se relever.

Lily se précipita à ce moment-là vers David pour l'aider tandis que Chris et Anton venait à côté de Colin pour le retenir la prochaine fois qu'il voudrait taper le blond. Mais ce qu'ils ne comprenaient pas, c'est que Colin n'avait aucune envie de se battre contre quiconque même pas son antagoniste. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était dire à la rouquine ses quatre vérités. Alors que Lily passait une main dans le dos du blond et lui donnait un mouchoir, Colin n'entendit pas ce que son frère lui chuchotait. Après un moment de silence, Lily lui hurla littéralement :

« - Non mais ça va pas ? Tu te crois où ?

- Je me crois où ? demanda-t-il calmement, un sourire triste aux lèvres. Je croyais que je commençais à te connaître, que je voyais enfin qui tu étais derrière ta carapace, que tu étais une personne digne de confiance. Mais je me suis trompé ... tu m'as déçu comme jamais personne ne m'a déçu.

- Mais je n'ai rien fait ! plaida-t-elle.

- Et c'est bien ça le problème.

- Mais c'est quoi cette histoire ? C'est quoi le problème réel ? s'exclama Lily.

- Ce doit être moi le problème. Je ne suis pas hypocrite comme toi. Je n'essaie pas de me faire deux mecs à la fois et qui pour ça en oublie mes amis. Alors oui, ce doit être moi le problème, affirma Colin en s'approchant légèrement d'elle.

- Deux mecs ? De quoi tu parles au juste ?

- Je parle d'hier soir, ici, annonça-t-il en montrant le canapé de la main.

- Tu ... Ça ne te regarde pas ... murmura Lily en baissant un peu les yeux vers le sol.

- Non, ça ne me regarde pas. Je ne suis que ton affreux binôme qui a mauvais caractère.

- Arrête, ce n'est pas ...

- Non, j'arrêterai pas, la coupa Colin. Tu me répètes que nous sommes amis mais tu n'es même pas capable de me défendre face à un gars comme lui. C'est un blaireau.

- Ce n'est pas un blaireau !

- Ça fait toujours plaisir ... Lui, tu le défends ...

- Arrêtez-vous tous les deux ! s'exclama Anton.

- Et toi, tu ne dis rien ? Ça te fait rien ?

- Je n'ai rien à dire. Elle fait ce qu'elle veut de sa vie.

- Même si elle fait n'importe quoi ?

- Oui ...

- Je trouve ça tout simplement ridicule ! déclara finalement Colin. »

Il dévisagea Lily de haut en bas pour la dernière fois avant de se diriger vers le tableau. Il était sur le point de sortir quand une voix rauque l'interpella :

« - Tu as bien raison de partir ! Je t'aurai démoli sinon ! »

La colère qui s'était insinuée en lui, le fit faire un brusque demi-tour. Il se mit à courir vers David et se jeta sur lui encore une fois. Il le tenait des deux mains et le maintenait à quelques centimètres du sol quand il lui cracha :

« - Tu commences sérieusement à me gonfler ! Tu m'aurais démoli c'est ça ? Mais tu n'es même pas capable de me mettre un coup de poing. Alors maintenant, fous moi la paix parce que sinon il n'y aura plus que ton nez qui sera cassé chez toi. Est-ce que c'est bien clair entre nous ?

- Oui, oui ... marmonna le blond. »

Mais Colin ne le lâcha pas pour autant. Il restait à l'observer comme si son seul regard pouvait détruire cet homme qu'il détestait tant. Puis une main tremblante se posa sur son épaule. Ça ne pouvait être que Lily. Et ceci se confirma quand il l'entendit lui dire :

« - Colin ... laisse le !

- Je suis vraiment désolé. Je n'aurai pas dû ..., commença-t-il.

- Ce n'est pas grave !

- Lui casser seulement le nez, finit Colin en se tournant vers la rouquine. Maintenant, tu as une bonne raison pour minauder autour de lui ... tu vas pouvoir le soigner ! »

Il laissa enfin David tomber à ses pieds. Il lui sembla soudain encore plus minable que d'habitude ! Que pouvait-elle vraiment lui trouver à ce lâche ? À grandes enjambées, il sortit de la salle commune qui n'avait jamais été aussi silencieuse.

* * *

Il se tenait debout au milieu de la salle quand Colin s'était rué sur David. Et lui, il n'avait pas bougé. Il était resté immobile devant cette scène digne d'un film d'action moldu. Mais en même temps, Colin n'était pas du genre à avoir besoin de son aide. Loin de là ! Le nez de David en était la preuve. Il regarda Colin sortir avec dignité, la tête haute, de la salle et vit aussitôt Lily faire un mouvement en avant.

Il ne savait pas exactement ce qui s'était passé entre eux mais il avait quand même compris une chose qui ne l'étonnait pas le moins du monde. Encore une fois, Lily n'en avait fait qu'à sa tête sans se soucier des conséquences. Il se mit devant elle pour l'empêcher de passer et lui dit d'un ton sec et froid :

« - Je crois que tu as fait assez de dégâts comme ça pour aujourd'hui ! »

Il lui tourna le dos sans attendre une réponse de sa part et se mit à la recherche de Colin. Les couloirs lui parurent soudain innombrables et interminables. Lorsqu'il passa pour la troisième fois devant le tableau dans lequel des ballerines s'échauffaient, il décida de s'arrêter. Il s'appuya sur le rebord d'une fenêtre et se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse.

Tellement de choses changeaient autour de lui. En lui. Cette fin d'année ne voulait décidément pas le laisser tranquille. Entre ses amis qui se déchirent devant tous les Gryffondors et ces nouveaux sentiments qu'il ressent, il ne savait pas si la Terre tournait encore rond. Mais au fond de lui, il savait que tout ça était normal. Tout était normal mais tout sonnait faux à ses oreilles bizarrement.

Il était habitué aux disputes incessantes de Lily et Colin mais cela lui faisait toujours mal de les voir se détester alors qu'il savait depuis un moment qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre. Il sourit à cette pensée. L'amour était vraiment compliqué et ridicule. Des ennemis en venaient à s'aimer passionnément tandis que lui, aimait un homme. Un homme !

Bien sûr, l'homosexualité ne l'avait jamais gêné. Pour lui, on ne choisit pas qui l'on aime après tout. Mais quand même ... avant il était attiré par les filles, il était même sorti avec certaines et aujourd'hui, c'était Isaac Feldmann qui lui plaisait. Un garçon ... un Serpentard ... un cinquième année ... un ... beau gosse ! Tout en imaginant Isaac, son regard se perdit dans le vide. Encore une fois, il se réfugiait dans ses nombreux rêves.

Quelques instants plus tard, il secoua sa tête et s'obligea à penser à autre chose, à quelqu'un d'autre. Ce n'était pas réalisable ! Son esprit se rappela alors pourquoi il se trouvait dans ce couloir du premier étage. Colin. Il se remit en marche, bien décidé à le trouver. Et encore des centaines d'endroits à examiner. Mais quand il vit le temps magnifique qu'il faisait dehors, il se dit que le parc était peut-être le meilleur coin où chercher en premier.

* * *

Quand il regarda sa montre, il fut surpris de voir qu'il était déjà 18h. Il fit à nouveau bouger négligemment ses jambes dans le vide et observa des cinquièmes années sortir de leur cours de Botanique. Des Serpentards. Colin avait l'impression qu'ils lui faisaient un petit défilé. Malgré le fait qu'ils avaient tous le même uniforme, personne ne le portait de la même façon. Il rit en silence à la vue d'une fille pas très grande qui avait une énorme tâche brune sur sa jupe courte.

Il la suivait des yeux quand il vit Anton de l'autre côté de la cour. Sous l'arcade, le préfet ouvrait toutes les portes à côté desquelles il passait et regardait un instant à l'intérieur. Il semblait chercher quelqu'un. Mais Colin n'y prêta pas plus d'attention que ça. Il soupira bruyamment et se plongea dans ses pensées. Il était énervé, même si de l'extérieur, rien ne laissait transparaître de ses débats internes. Sa colère s'était calmée maintenant, il était seulement vraiment déçu. Déçu par tout. Par Lily, par ses sentiments, par sa vie.

Quand il était arrivé à Poudlard, il avait espéré tant de choses. Peut-être trop de choses. Mais il s'était vite rendu compte qu'oublier son passé n'était pas une mince affaire et pour être tout à fait franc avec lui-même, c'était impossible. Mais jamais, il n'avait pensé que ce serait un imbécile comme David qui lui renverrait ses erreurs à la figure.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux pour les remettre en place et aperçut à ce moment-là, Jordan Zabini qui sortait à son tour de Botanique. Elle lui sourit aussitôt et se dirigea vers lui, d'une démarche rapide mais fluide. Elle s'installa à côté de Colin sur le muret et croisa ses longues jambes d'un mouvement gracieux. Il la regarda alors basculer sa tête en arrière, les yeux fermés pour profiter des rayons du soleil qui devaient réchauffer sa peau mâte. Après un instant de silence, il le rompit :

« - Alors où en es-tu avec mon frère ?

- Nulle part ... il est ... comment dire ? Très distant avec moi ! répondit-elle en gardant la même posture.

- Il est plutôt timide avec les filles, tu sais !

- Ouais mais il a quelque chose de plus ... quelque chose qui cloche ! Enfin, je verrai bien ! Et toi avec la fille Potter ?

- Quoi la fille Potter ? demanda-t-il surpris par la question de Jordan.

- Oh, fais pas l'étonné avec moi ! Après tout ce qu'on a vécu ensemble, je te connais assez !

- Tu es vraiment une fille ...

- Géniale ? Ouais je sais, le coupa-t-elle en souriant.

- Moi, j'aurai plutôt dit surprenante !

- Ça me convient aussi ! Alors qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Pour que tu fasses une tête pareille, c'est qu'il s'est passé quelque chose de grave ! Ton oncle ou cette fille ?

- Cette fille, dit-il seulement.

- Tu l'aimes ?

- Tu m'énerves ... ça m'énerve que tu me connaisses aussi bien !

- On est sorti assez longtemps ensemble pour que je sache ce que tu penses ! D'ailleurs, ça m'étonnera toujours que personne ne s'en soit aperçu ! Nous sommes les meilleurs, c'est peut-être pour ça, se vanta Jordan en ouvrant les yeux. Allez dis moi ce qu'elle t'a fait cette fille !

- Oh rien ... à part ... me briser le cœur.

- Non ? Tu es vraiment amoureux ? Toi ? s'exclama-t-elle. C'est pas possible ! Ben dis donc, ça doit être une fille hors du commun !

- Je viens de te dire qu'elle m'a brisé le cœur et toi, tu dis que c'est une fille hors du commun !

- Oui, parce que pour qu'une fille y arrive, faut qu'elle se lève tôt ! Et puis je te connais, tu vas lui faire regretter alors je ne m'inquiète pas pour toi !

- Vraiment ? Parce que moi, là, je me sens juste minable, incapable de ne rien faire, avoua-t-il, démoralisé.

- Tu es Colin Philips et tu as vécu assez de choses pour te rendre fort alors défonce-la ! Elle t'a brisé le cœur alors fais lui regretter son geste ! Tu sais je l'ai vu hier, elle était jalouse !

- Jalouse ? Jalouse de quoi ?

- De moi ! Elle n'avait qu'une seule envie ... me tordre le cou, m'arracher la tête et la mettre au bout d'une pique pour la faire griller comme un marshmallow !

- Tu n'exagérerais pas un peu là ? lui lança-t-il, amusé.

- Non ! J'ai vu son regard et quand je me suis approchée de toi, elle a cassé sa bouteille ! À mon avis, elle a pas encore compris ce qui lui était tombé dessus !

- Tu as une imagination extraordinaire, Jordan !

- Ne me crois pas mais fais lui payer l'affront qu'elle t'a fait !

- Ah Serpentard quand tu nous tiens !

- Allez j'y vais, Isaac m'attend ! »

Sans un mot, elle sauta du mur et se mit en marche vers un jeune homme aux cheveux châtain clair qui l'attendait non loin de là. Colin porta alors son attention sur ses chaussures et pensa que Jordan avait peut-être raison. Il ne devait pas passer l'éponge sur ça, qu'importe ses sentiments.

* * *

Il ferma la énième porte depuis une heure, quand il l'aperçut assis sur un muret. Il soupira de bonheur et courut vers Colin. Arrivé à la hauteur de ce dernier, il reprit son souffle avant de lui dire:

« - Je t'ai cherché partout. La prochaine fois que tu pars à toute vitesse, dis moi où tu vas !

- Oui, je pense que ça l'aurait fait de sortir de la salle commune en criant à tout le monde que je vais m'asseoir dans le parc. Les gens ne m'auraient pas du tout pris pour un fou !

- Tu sais ... ils le pensent déjà ! plaisanta-t-il.

- C'est sympa de ta part de me remonter le moral !

- De rien. Allez dis moi ce que qui s'est passé !

- Oh ce con de David me critiquait !

- Et qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit, Lily ?

- Rien ... répondit Colin.

- Rien ? Je comprend mieux ta réaction maintenant.

- Elle a même osé dire que j'avais mauvais caractère. Moi ? Et elle ? s'énerva-t-il à nouveau.

- Tu la connais ... elle est ...

- Insensible. Intolérante. Et sournoise. Je la déteste. J'y ai cru pendant un instant. J'ai cru qu'on pouvait être ami mais c'est trop lui demander. Personne ne compte pour elle à part son petit nombril.

- C'est faux, Colin. Elle t'aime bien mais faut la comprendre. Elle ...

- Elle a quoi ? hurla presque Colin. J'en ai marre que vous trouviez tous des excuses à cette petite chose qu'est Lily.

- Je lui trouve pas d'excuse, c'est juste qu'elle veut plaire à ce mec et ...

- Et pour ça, elle l'autorise à me critiquer !

- Non, Colin !

- Non, c'est vrai ! Elle l'encourage carrément, rectifia-t-il. Tu aurais été à ma place, tu aurais fait quoi ? Tu l'aurais laissé faire tout ça pour qu'elle se fasse cet imbécile ?

- Je ... non !

- Alors laisse-moi la détester en paix ! lui rétorqua Colin sèchement.

- Comme tu voudras ... mais n'oublie pas qu'elle t'apprécie. Elle t'apprécie vraiment ! »

Il donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule de Colin et fit demi-tour. Il se dirigea vers l'entrée du château, l'esprit ailleurs. Demander à Colin de pardonner Lily n'était pas possible. Lui même, il ne pourrait pas le faire aussi vite. Il passa la porte et bouscula quelqu'un. Lorsqu'il se retourna pour s'excuser, il tomba nez-à-nez avec Isaac. L'homme de ses fantasmes. Son visage s'empourpra aussitôt tandis qu'il balbutiait :

« - Jsuisvraimentdésolé !

- Pardon ? Je n'ai pas compris !

- Je ... je suis vraiment désolé. Je ne regardais pas où j'allais.

- T'inquiète pas. Moi non plus, lui déclara Isaac, un grand sourire aux lèvres. »

Ce sourire le fit encore plus rougir alors qu'il ne pensait que cela soit possible. Il le contempla traverser à grandes enjambées le parc, s'éloignant ainsi de plus en plus de lui. Ça ne serait sans doute pas facile de l'approcher et encore moins de lui avouer ses sentiments. Mais après tout, qui ne tente rien n'a rien ! La fin de cette année leur réservait encore beaucoup de surprises.


	15. On recommence tout depuis le début

**Chapitre 14**

Installé confortablement à la table des Gryffondors, il voyait parfaitement Isaac assis à côté de ses amis. Depuis quelques minutes déjà, il riait avec une fille. Jordan, si sa mémoire était bonne. Une vague de jalousie l'envahit alors, faisant voler en éclats le masque détaché qu'il s'était créé. Il se leva promptement, renversa son verre de lait au passage et traversa à grandes enjambées la Grande Salle. Il enfonça ses mains dans ses poches et accéléra le pas quand il vit que des gens l'observaient.

Il sortit rapidement de la pièce sans un regard derrière lui et commença à monter les escaliers en marbre. Arrivé au premier étage, la jalousie avait quelque peu disparu mais un sentiment de solitude l'avait remplacée. Alors que le mois de mai était déjà bien entamé, un courant d'air hivernal remonta soudain le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il soupira et tourna à gauche tout en rêvassant. Il ne faisait que ça en ce moment. Se plonger dans ses fantasmes en oubliant de vivre vraiment sa vie.

À ce moment, il croisa Lily qui devait se rendre à son tour à la Grande Salle. Mais il continua son chemin, il n'avait pas la moindre envie de parler avec elle. Par contre, Lily en avait décidé autrement. Il l'entendit s'arrêter net avant de le suivre. Elle ne disait rien même si ce n'était sans doute pas l'envie qui manquait chez elle.

Après avoir parcourut plusieurs couloirs, il se lassa du bruit des pas de la rouquine derrière lui. Cela l'agaçait au plus haut point à présent. Il se retourna vivement vers elle et la foudroya du regard. Il avança brusquement vers elle, la faisant reculer. Il explosa alors littéralement :

« - Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Pourquoi me suis-tu comme ça ? Que cherches-tu ?

- Je ... Je veux savoir pourquoi tu me fuis ?

- Tu es stupide parfois. Tu crois quoi ? Que je vais te sauter dans les bras après ce que tu as fait ?

- Mais je n'ai rien fait !

- Change de registre, ok ? Colin n'a pas toujours été cool avec toi mais tu aurais dû le défendre.

- Ah bon ? Et qu'a-t-il fait pour moi pour mériter ma compassion ? demanda-t-elle en relevant la tête.

- Je croyais te connaître. Je ne pensais pas que tu étais le genre de fille à tomber dans les bras du premier con venu. Je suis désolé ... désolé de m'être trompé à ce point sur ton compte.

- Arrête, dis pas ça !

- M'arrêter ? Tu veux que je m'arrête ? Et toi, as-tu demandé à David d'arrêter de critiquer Colin alors qu'il n'était qu'à trente centimètres de vous ? L'as-tu fait, Lily ? la bombarda-t-il de questions.

- Non ... répondit piteusement la rouquine.

- Pourquoi ? hurla-t-il.

- Que voulais-tu que je fasse ?

- Ce n'est pas à moi de te dire ça. Tu devrais le savoir toute seule. Ce que tu as l'air d'oublier, c'est que Colin est un être humain avec des sentiments comme toi et moi.

- Bien sûr que je sais ça. Me prends pas pour plus bête que je ne suis.

- Excuse moi de douter de ton intelligence. Il faut dire que tu ne m'as pas vraiment montré tes talents, ce soir.

- Ne sois pas méprisant !

- Chacun son tour, Lily ! Tu as blessé Colin en bonne et due forme alors ne t'attend pas à recevoir des roses de ma part lorsque tu traînes Colin dans la boue !

- Je n'en attendais pas tant ... juste de la compréhension !

- Compréhension ? C'est bien l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité ! Tu n'es pas quelqu'un de compréhensif ou de tolérant. Je suis désolé mais ce que tu as fait, c'est vraiment pas cool.

- Mais qui me dit que ce que David m'a dit c'est faux ?

- Je sais pas ce que t'a dit cet abruti mais moi, je veux bien répondre à tes questions, se proposa-t-il sans joie.

- Vraiment ? l'interrogea-t-elle, prudente.

- Malheureusement, oui ! Si c'est la seule façon de défendre Colin, je veux bien ! Mais n'en profite pas.

- David m'a dit que Colin était un manipulateur avec les filles, qu'il leur mentait sur lui pour les attendrir.

- Franchement, toi-même, tu pourrais répondre à cette question toute seule. As-tu regardé Colin cinq minutes, un jour ?

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi ? répéta-t-il, incrédule. Tu crois vraiment qu'avec un physique comme le sien, il a besoin de beaucoup mentir aux filles pour qu'elles craquent sur lui ?

- C'est ... c'est vrai qu'il ... qu'il est pas mal ! bégaya Lily en rougissant fortement.

- La suivante ?

- Il a dit aussi que Colin avait fait courir le bruit que toute sa famille était morte ! »

En entendant cette phrase, son cœur rata un battement. Il se figea sur place et sentit la colère montait en lui. Comment avait-il ... ? Il serra avec force ses poings se retenant de ne pas frapper ce qui lui tombait sous la main – étant Lily la plus proche. Puis en moins d'une demi-seconde, il reprit le contrôle de lui-même. Surtout ne rien laisser paraître.

« - Colin n'a jamais fait courir ce bruit. Il n'est pas du genre à médire sur le dos de sa famille. Que David dise des choses telles que celle-ci montre à quel point il est sans scrupules envers Colin.

- Alors il ... m'a ...

- Prise pour une idiote ? Oui. Et toi, tu n'as pas marché dans son jeu, tu as couru.

- Mais comment ? Comment j'ai pu ? Je suis si stupide ! Et Colin, il doit ... me détester ! Je ... Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?

- T'excuser, non ? Et ouvrir les yeux !

- Comment ça, ouvrir les yeux ? s'étonna Lily.

- Je t'ai observé depuis la rentrée. La présence de Colin est devenue indispensable à ton bien-être.

- Non, c'est ...

- Ne le nie pas ! Ça se voit ... tout le monde l'a vu sauf vous. Je ne sais pas comment vous avez fait pour vous rapprocher mais ça s'est fait ... et c'est pas trop tôt, depuis le temps que j'attendais ça.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- Je raconte que c'est visible comme le nez au milieu de la figure mais tu es trop stupide pour t'en rendre compte. Colin est ... non, rien. Si tu ne l'as pas encore compris, c'est peine perdue.

- Je ne comprends rien à ton charabia.

- Je vois ça. Enfin, maintenant, il faut que tu parles avec Colin. Il n'y a qu'avec lui que toute cette histoire peut s'arranger ... si tu trouves les bons mots et les bons arguments.

- Je ne saurai pas ! Je n'ai jamais été douée pour les excuses et Colin ne me laissera pas le temps d'en placer une ...

- Et je le comprends ! Mais tu es têtue, non ? Alors pour une fois, fais en sorte que ce soit une qualité !

- Merci beaucoup de m'avoir ... ouvert les yeux !

- Oula ... tu n'en as pas encore fini avec les révélations. La nuit ne fait que commencer, lui annonça-t-il en tournant les talons. »

Bizarrement, quand il reprit sa marche, sa colère envers Lily s'était évanouie. Il était son ami et elle avait compris qu'elle avait été nulle avec Colin. Puis de toute façon, cette histoire ne le regardait pas. Il avait assez de ses soucis de cœur à lui. Il soupira et prit la direction de sa tour.

Quand il fit son entrée dans la salle commune des Gryffondors un quart d'heure plus tard, il fut heureux de constater que l'ambiance de celle-ci s'était fortement calmée. Il ne restait d'ailleurs plus que quatre ou cinq élèves qui n'étaient pas encore partis manger. Lui-même avait renoncé à manger. Trop de choses s'étaient déroulées autour de lui pour qu'il songe à dévorer un poulet.

Du regard, il fit un rapide état des lieux et vit Naomi au fond de la pièce. Comme souvent ces derniers temps, elle sortait très peu de la tour et la voir ainsi lui fit mal. Il s'enfonça alors dans la pièce et la rejoignit. Il s'assit en face d'elle et posa une main sur la sienne. Elle ne bougea pas. Elle était comme anesthésiée par sa tristesse.

Pendant un moment qu'il n'aurait pu quantifier, ils restèrent comme ça sans parler. Il savait qu'elle n'avait pas envie de lui parler mais elle avait besoin d'une présence, d'une amitié même si ce n'était que la sienne. Alors il ne dit rien, écoutant seulement la respiration régulière de la jolie blonde et les murmures au loin de ses camarades.

Mais plus le temps passait et plus il se rendait compte que la présence de Naomi à ses côtés lui faisait aussi du bien à lui. Il avait tellement de secrets qu'il cachait à tout le monde que son coeur était, à chaque instant, sur le point d'exploser. Il respira à fond avant de renifler bruyamment. Il ressentit soudain le désir de se confier, de tout dire à Naomi.

Il ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son ne sortit de celle-ci. Il avait peur. Peur d'être jugé pour ce qu'il était vraiment. Il la referma alors précipitamment et renifla une nouvelle fois ce qui eut pour effet de faire tourner la tête de Naomi vers lui. Il lui sourit aimablement et lui souffla :

« - Tu devrais sortir d'ici !

- Pour faire quoi ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix faible et chevrotante.

- Pour vivre !

- Je n'en ai pas le courage ou l'envie pour le moment. Je veux juste ... »

La fin de sa phrase resta en suspens. Il voyait bien que cela la gênait de lui parler à lui. Ils n'avaient jamais été proches, loin de là. Lui même se demandait à présent ce qu'il faisait ici à vouloir la consoler mais aucune réponse n'était la bonne. Il n'y en avait pas tout simplement. Il voulait être là pour elle parce qu'il aurait aimé que quelqu'un soit là pour lui comme il l'était pour elle à cet instant. De son pouce, il caressa le dos de la main de Naomi et lui murmura:

« - Je sais que c'est dur ce que tu vis mais il faut que tu t'accroches. Que tu sois forte. »

Pour seule réponse, elle ferma les paupières pour méditer sur les paroles du jeune homme. Par dessus son épaule, il regarda les personnes qui étaient présentes. Aucune qu'il ne connaissait vraiment. Aucune qui ne soit trop près d'eux. Il reporta son attention sur Naomi qui entre temps avait rouvert les yeux. Il lui avoua alors d'une voix tendue :

« - Je ... j'ai beaucoup de secrets, plus que tu ne peux le supposer et je peux t'affirmer que je sais ce que tu ressens. Ce n'est pas facile à gérer quand celui que l'on aime ne s'intéresse pas à vous mais il faut continuer d'avancer comme tu le faisais avant. Tu es quelqu'un de bien et tu sais au fond de toi que tu ne dois pas laisser ton amour pour Colin te détruire. »

Sans savoir pourquoi il agissait ainsi, il déposa un baiser sur la paume de la main de Naomi et il se leva tranquillement. Il se dirigea vers les escaliers et repensa à Isaac. Ce dernier n'était peut-être pas l'homme de sa vie mais il se devait d'essayer. De tout essayer pour savoir ce que l'avenir lui réservait.

* * *

Le souffle court, elle courait dans tout le château, cherchant un endroit où se protéger. Elle l'entendait encore malgré la distance qu'elle mettait entre elle et lui. Elle se prit les pieds dans une armure que Peeves avait dû faire tomber plus tôt dans la journée. Elle se rattrapa au dernier moment et ne prit même pas la peine de s'arrêter. Mais bizarrement, plus elle s'éloignait de lui, plus ses paroles la blessaient au plus profond d'elle-même.

Elle ouvrit la porte de la salle de classe du quatrième étage qui était désertée depuis plus d'un demi-siècle. Elle avait une petite odeur de renfermé avec une touche étrange de violette mais elle n'y fit pas attention cette fois-ci. Elle traversa vivement la pièce. Encore une fois, elle repensa à la scène qui s'était passée quelques heures auparavant dans la salle commune. Mais plus elle se la remémorait, plus l'incompréhension se mêlait à l'énervement. Comment tout ça avait commencé, elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée et cela l'irritait un peu plus.

Elle vit qu'une fenêtre était déjà ouverte. Elle en profita donc pour sortir sur le toit. L'air frais du soir lui caressa doucement le visage. Elle ferma les yeux et profita du moment pour oublier comme toutes les fois où elle était venue ici. Son refuge. Quand elle ouvrit les paupières, elle vit une ombre assise sur le bord, le dos courbé. Elle le reconnut aussitôt. Colin était là. Elle recula prudemment mais son pied cogna alors contre une tuile qui tomba dans le vide.

Colin se retourna et la regarda dans les yeux. Lily ressentit immédiatement la haine intense qu'il ressentait pour elle à cet instant. Elle savait qu'elle n'était plus rien pour lui. Plus rien. Penser ça lui faisait mal. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et se mirent à couler sur ses joues quand il détourna son regard sans ouvrir la bouche. De toute façon, son œillade meurtrière en disait déjà assez long sur ce qu'il pensait. Mais bizarrement, Lily ne voulait pas le laisser lui marcher sur les pieds.

Avec précaution, elle s'avança vers lui et s'installa à seulement quelques centimètres de Colin. La tension entre eux était presque palpable pour Lily. Son cœur tambourina soudain dans sa poitrine, pour lui faire faire demi-tour mais il était hors de question d'être une lâche ce soir-là. Elle respira à fond et attendit.

Attendre quoi ? Elle n'en savait rien. Elle avait envie qu'il lui prenne la main ou au moins qu'il lui sourit à nouveau. Mais c'était peine perdue. Sans le vouloir, elle avait brisé leur amitié si fragile. Elle observa les nuages qui passaient furtivement devant la pleine lune. Elle essuya rapidement une larme et observa Colin qui faisait comme si elle n'existait pas.

Son profil était parfait. Doux et fastueux à la fois. Ses yeux verts reflétaient tranquillement l'éclat de l'astre de la nuit. Sa bouche gourmande lui donnait des envies incroyables depuis quelques temps. Colin était un jeune homme magnifique. Il était loyal et franc. Il était ... Non, elle refusait de se l'avouer. Maintenant qu'elle regardait Colin, elle se rendit compte que David ou Anton ou n'importe quel autre adolescent puéril ne pouvait l'égaler.

Si Colin et elle n'avaient pas été en froid, elle aurait adoré cet instant, ce silence entre eux, les battements rapides de son cœur lorsqu'il bougea légèrement la main. Oui, elle en était sûre, elle aurait aimé être sur le toit du monde avec lui.

Mais, elle avait été stupide et malheureusement rien ne semblait pouvoir arranger ses erreurs passées. Toujours des erreurs ! C'était assez récurent chez elle ! Elle se remémora alors les paroles de son ami.

_« - Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?_

_ - T'excuser, non ? Et ouvrir les yeux !_

_ - Comment ça, ouvrir les yeux ? s'étonna Lily._

_ - Je t'ai observé depuis la rentrée. La présence de Colin est devenue indispensable à ton bien-être. »_

Quand elle revint à la réalité, elle ouvrit immédiatement la bouche mais elle fut devancée par la voix froide de Colin.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

- Je ... au départ, je voulais être seule, réfléchir à toutes les fautes que j'ai faites avec toi mais ... tu étais là.

- Tu aurais dû partir ...

- Je sais mais il faut ... que l'on parle, je pense.

- Tout a été dit dans la salle commune, tout à l'heure, maugréa Colin.

- Non ... je ne me suis pas excusée. »

Colin tourna brusquement la tête vers Lily et la dévisagea. Elle ne l'avait pas remarqué la première fois étant trop loin, mais maintenant, elle voyait bien que les yeux de Colin étaient embués. Il avait pleuré. Pleuré à cause d'elle. Le voir comme ça, lui était insupportable. Il n'était pas du genre à pleurer à part si ... s'il avait été vraiment plus touché qu'elle ne le pensait par ce qu'elle avait fait.

Elle grimaça et enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Elle se sentait si nulle à présent alors qu'il y avait encore deux heures, elle ne pensait qu'à David. Quelle imbécile ! David n'était qu'un coureur de jupons et pourtant, même en sachant ça, elle était tombée dans le piège du séducteur. Elle émit un grognement de colère contre elle-même. Elle qui critiquait aussi ouvertement Naomi ou Rebecca, était en fait pire qu'elles. Cette conclusion lui fit mal. Très mal mais pas assez pour soulager sa peine.

Lentement et avec douceur, la main de Colin se posa sur son bras. Elle releva alors la tête et essuya une larme qui était née au coin de son œil. Elle voulut le regarder mais sa raison le lui interdisait. Elle ne supporterait pas de voir Colin aussi peiné. Alors elle fixa un coin d'herbe du parc jusqu'à ce qu'il prenne la parole :

« - Tu n'es qu'une imbécile heureuse, Potter !

- Je sais et je m'en excuse. Je ne m'étais pas rendue compte ... j'ai été aveuglée.

- Aveuglée ? Par quoi ? s'exclama Colin.

- Oui. Par David. Je ne voyais que le fait qu'il me parlait enfin. À moi et pas seulement pour parler de Quidditch ! Alors j'ai craqué comme toutes ces cruches que je déteste tant.

- Qui t'a permis d'ouvrir autant les yeux sur toi-même en si peu de temps ? se moqua-t-il.

- Ton frère ... il m'a fait comprendre beaucoup de chose ce soir ...

- Quoi ? Que tu étais égoïste et intolérante en plus de ta stupidité ? proposa-t-il. »

À cette attaque, Lily ne put s'empêcher de se tourner vers lui, le regard attristé. Elle fronça les sourcils quand elle comprit qu'elle méritait tout ceci, qu'elle méritait toutes les réflexions de Colin. L'air sérieux et concentré de Colin la frappa soudain. Elle prit conscience du degré de dégâts qu'elle avait fait en lui. Elle respira à fond et se lança :

« - Colin, je suis vraiment désolée. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit. Je sais que tu n'es pas comme ça et tu n'as pas besoin d'inventer de telles choses pour pouvoir avoir des filles ... Enfin, excuse-moi de ne pas avoir pris ta défense. C'était nul de ma part.

- C'est trop facile Potter ! J'en ai marre de faire des efforts pour te plaire, marre de passer encore une fois pour le nase.

- Mais je me suis ...

- Excusée ? Ça me fait une belle jambe ! Jusqu'à quand ? Jusqu'au prochain blaireau qui passera, Potter ?

- Je ... je vais t'avouer quelque chose ... depuis que je ne suis plus avec Anton, j'espérais l'oublier le plus vite possible. Me défaire de cet amour qui ne devait plus exister. Alors quand j'ai vu David, je me suis dit ... que c'était peut-être la solution à mon minuscule problème d'adolescente. Mais ce que je ne savais pas, c'est ... que je l'avais déjà oublié grâce à quelqu'un d'autre.

- Vraiment ? Et c'est sûrement à ce moment-là que je dois faire semblant que ça m'intéresse, je pense. Alors qui est-ce, ce sauveur ? demanda Colin, en se forçant à sourire.

- C'est ... »

La suite de sa phrase se perdit au fond de sa gorge. Elle ne pouvait pas dire ça et surtout pas à Colin. Mais cette conversation était peut-être la dernière qu'elle aurait avec lui et par conséquent, peut-être la seule possibilité qu'elle ait pour tout lui avouer. Elle renifla plus bruyamment qu'elle ne le voulait et chuchota :

« - C'est toi ! »

Consciemment, elle préféra détailler un bel oiseau rouge qui se trouvait sur sa gauche plutôt que de guetter la réaction de Colin. Cela aurait été trop dur. Elle replia maladroitement l'ourlet de sa jupe et ferma très fort les paupières. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle fit un geste pour se relever mais il la retint par le bras, tout en lui murmurant :

« - De ... de quoi tu parles ? Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?

- Je sais pas vraiment. Je n'y ai pas réfléchi. Je sais juste que ... j'aime être avec toi ... et que plus aucun David du monde ne me fera douter !

- Douter de quoi ? la pressa-t-il.

- Douter que tu es celui avec lequel je veux être à chaque seconde ! déclara Lily en faisant volte face. »

Elle plongea son regard dans celui de Colin et avala difficilement sa salive. Elle avait peur que ce qu'elle venait de dire soit trop brusque ou sur le mauvais ton. Elle avait peur de ne pas être crue. Et en même temps qui en aurait voulu à Colin pour ça ? Ce changement de discours devait fortement le perturber. D'ailleurs, elle-même, avait du mal à croire aux paroles qu'elle venait de prononcer. Elle, Lily Potter, venait presque de faire sa déclaration d'amour à qui ? À son meilleur ennemi ! Si quelqu'un le lui avait dit quelques heures auparavant, elle l'aurait sans doute fait enfermer mais maintenant, elle commençait à se faire à cette idée. Elle ressentait quelque chose pour Colin.

« - Tu vas me faire croire que ... que toi ... tu es amoureuse de moi ? grommela Colin, décontenancé par les propos de la rouquine.

- Je veux rien te faire ... je suis a ...

- Non ! cria-t-il en se relevant. C'est tout simplement impossible !»

Abasourdie, Lily le regarda marcher sur le toit pour rejoindre la fenêtre et disparaître par celle-ci. Les larmes inondèrent à nouveau ses yeux ternes, voilant sa vue. Elle donna un coup de poing contre une tuile. Rageusement, elle essuya ses pleurs d'un revers de manche et suivit le jeune homme dans la pièce, espérant qu'il soit toujours là. Quand elle attérit sur le sol ferme, elle le vit au fond de la pièce, faisant craquer les jointures de ses doigts. Elle ne s'approcha pas et lui demanda d'une voix déterminée :

« - Qu'est-ce qui est impossible ?

- Ça ! Tout ça ! Ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça ! marmonna-t-il sans lever les yeux vers elle.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui devait se passer alors ?

- Tu ... on devait s'éloigner l'un de l'autre ! On devait recommencer comme avant, faire notre ...

- Notre quoi ? le coupa Lily, impatiente et blessée. Nos insultes ? Je suis désolée mais j'en suis incapable ! Tu joueras tout seul à partir de maintenant !

- Ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça ! répéta-t-il.

- Merde, Philips ! Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès !

- Mais ... ya encore deux heures, tu en pinçais pour l'autre idiot, à un point que tu en avais oublié mon existence et là ... là, tu veux me faire croire que tu m'aimes ? cria Colin en la foudroyant du regard.

- J'étais aveugle ! hurla-t-elle à son tour. Je ne voulais pas m'avouer que je t'a ... t'aime parce que ... ça a toujours été compliqué entre nous. Je ne pensais pas avoir aussi vite des sentiments pour toi alors que ... on est ami depuis à peine quelques jours. Et puis ... j'avais peur ... peur de ta réaction!

- Peur de ma réaction ? Tu croyais quoi ?

- Dans tout Poudlard, nous sommes perçus comme les pires ennemis de notre décennie alors excuse moi d'avoir eu peur de dire à mon pire ennemi qu'en fait, tout ce que je désirais c'est être dans ses bras.

- C'est incompréhensible ! Je ne peux pas ... »

Soudain, une information qu'elle avait complètement oubliée surgit dans son esprit. Il ne pouvait pas l'aimer elle puisqu'il lui avait dit aimer une autre fille. Une fille qui comme elle, était trop stupide pour se rendre compte que Colin était le petit-ami idéal. Elle retint un sanglot, baissa les yeux et reprit la parole, à voix basse :

« - Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne me fais pas d'illusion ... Je sais que tu en aimes une autre ... que tu me détestes. Je ne te demande rien.

- Tu ne me demandes rien ? Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. En fait, je ne pensais pas qu'en venant là, je tomberai sur toi. J'espérais pouvoir y réfléchir mais ... tout est sorti sans que je le décide. Je comprendrais qu'après tout ça ... qu'après tout ça, tu ne veuilles plus ...

- Je ne sais pas quoi faire ! avoua-t-il.

- Colin, murmura Lily en replongeant dans le vert émeraude des iris du Gryffondor. Tout ce que je viens de te dire me dépasse moi-même. Tout ce que je veux, c'est que tu ne m'en veuilles pas ... que tu ne me tiennes pas rigueur de cette journée de fous.

- Tu veux que j'oublie tout ? Tu veux vraiment ça ?

- Je sais pas ce que je veux vraiment ! Tout ce que je souhaite, c'est que tu me pardonnes ... que tu oublies mes erreurs.

- C'est impossible ça, Lily ! Est-ce que ... commença-t-il en s'avançant vers elle. Est-ce que c'est vrai ?

- Quoi ? »

Le bruit de ses pas faisait écho sur les murs nus de la salle de classe. Quand il fut qu'à quelques dizaines de centimètres d'elle, le beau brun lui énuméra d'une voix douce :

« - Que tu m'aimes ? Que tu veux être avec moi à chaque seconde ? Que David ne compte pas pour toi ?

- Oh que oui, c'est vrai ! souffla Lily dont le cœur s'était mis à battre à tout rompre.

- Tu ne comptes pas me faire souffrir ?

- Non ! »

En entendant cette simple réponse, il lui sourit et se pencha lentement vers elle. Avide de ses lèvres, elle se mit sur la pointes de pieds, effaçant ainsi la distance qui séparait leur bouches. Dès leur contact, un très léger frisson serpenta dans le creux de ses reins. Instinctivement, elle posa sa main droite sur la joue de Colin tandis que l'autre allait explorer ses cheveux bruns.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent quelques secondes plus tard, elle ne put s'empêcher de se mordre la lèvre inférieure sous l'effet du bien-être. Elle était heureuse. Surprise, mais heureuse. Elle sourit à son tour et observa Colin. Il n'avait jamais été aussi beau que ce soir-là. Lily en était certaine. Elle le voyait à présent différemment. Il n'était plus cet insupportable prétentieux mais celui qu'elle aimait. Elle sortit de ses pensées quand il fit remarquer :

« - C'est déjà un bon début, non ? Tu n'as pas murmuré le prénom d'un autre et tu ne m'as pas fait tomber !

- Arrête de te moquer ! J'ai pas fait exprès ! La première fois, j'étais complètement pompette et la deuxième, il y avait cette folle dingue d'infirmière qui arrivait.

- Oui, on va dire que c'est ça ! »

Sans prévenir, il passa une main sur sa hanche, la rapprocha de lui gentiment et déposa un baiser sur son front. Puis encore cette idée qui revint. L'autre fille. Contrariée de devoir lui poser cette question, elle respira à fond et se lança :

« - Tu te rappelles du jour où mes cheveux sont devenus blonds par ta faute ?

- Bien sûr ! Ça date d'à peine une semaine, pourquoi ?

- Ce jour-là, tu m'as parlé d'une ... Tu m'as confié être amoureux d'une fille ...

- Ah ça ! s'exclama-t-il décontracté.

- Oui, ça ! C'est qui cette fille ? Je veux pas me battre contre une autre !

- Tu me déçois ! Tu ne te battrais pas pour m'avoir ?

- C'est pas ça ... Si j'avais une chance de gagner, je n'hésiterais pas une seule seconde.

- Alors pourquoi crois-tu que tu ne gagnerais pas ? Tu te sous-estimes un peu là, non ?

- Non mais ... j'ai bien vu comment tu parlais d'elle. Et puis, à côté de moi, n'importe quelle fille est mieux. Je suis assez nulle comme petite amie, tu sais.

- C'est vrai que c'est en me disant des trucs de ce genre que je vais décider de te choisir !

- Colin ! J'ai fait d'énormes erreurs avec toi mais ne me les fais pas payer comme ça, s'il te plaît ! Sois franc avec moi ... C'est qui cette fille ?

- C'est toi, idiote ! confessa-t-il. »

Tout son corps se raidit aussitôt. Son cerveau ne semblait pas enclin à accepter les mots de Colin. Cette fille, c'était elle ? Elle fouilla dans sa mémoire et en ressortit un souvenir :

_« - ... Alors, ... oui, elle est très belle._

_ - Elle est comment ?_

_ - Elle n'est pas très grande, elle a de magnifiques yeux marrons qui ont une petite étincelle que personne d'autre ne peut avoir. Elle a de fines lèvres qui forment le plus beau des sourires que j'ai pu voir au monde ... et elle a ce petit quelque chose en plus !_

_ - Et c'est quoi, ce petit quelque chose ?_

_ - Un caractère ... murmura-t-il. »_

Elle récapitula tout. Elle n'était pas très grande – pour ne pas dire petite. Elle avait les yeux marrons, des lèvres pas très pulpeuses et elle ne manquait pas de tempérament. Comment avait-elle pu passer à côté de ça ? Comment avait-elle pu être si aveugle ? Elle se donna une petit tape sur le front avant de secouer la tête. Elle avait été ridicule.

« - Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

- J'ai été si stupide ! Tu m'as envoyé tous les signaux et je ne les reçois que maintenant.

- Mieux vaut tard que jamais ! Allez, viens, on va faire un tour. »

Elle attrapa sa main, leurs doigts s'enlacèrent comme s'ils en avaient l'habitude et d'un même mouvement, ils quittèrent la pièce.

* * *

Ils se promenaient dans tous les couloirs du château depuis presque deux heures quand Lily le vit regarder l'heure. Sa montre indiquait 23h41. Avec son pouce, il caressa lentement sa main et lui déclara, un sourire triste aux lèvres :

« - On devrait peut-être penser à rentrer ! Cette fois-ci, il n'y aura pas Anton pour nous sauver la mise si on se fait prendre par un prof !

- Ouais, c'est vrai. »

Ceci la ramena brutalement à la réalité. Ils étaient à Poudlard. Le couvre-feu était largement passé. Mais surtout, il y avait Anton et les autres élèves. Ces derniers ne se gêneraient pas pour faire leur propre commentaire sur ce qu'elle vivait. Cette réflexion la perturba soudain. Elle s'arrêta en plein milieu du corridor. Colin se tourna vers elle, les sourcils froncés.

« - Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

- Ils vont tous être là, lui chuchota Lily.

- Oui, normalement. Pourquoi ?

- Ils vont ... parler. Ils vont nous disséquer.

- Tu n'exagères pas un peu là ? s'enquit Colin.

- Non ... je connais les racontars. Toute l'école va parler de nous. Je ne veux pas. Je veux pas qu'ils gâchent tout !

- Que veux-tu qu'on fasse ? Qu'on se cache ? proposa-t-il perplexe.

- Pourquoi pas ?

- Non, c'est hors de question. Tu as honte de nous ou quoi ?

- Mais c'est pas ça ! C'est juste que j'en ai marre d'être dans le centre des conversations. Lily Potter, la fille du grand Harry Potter. Lily Potter, la fille de la remarquable Ginny Potter. Lily Potter, le petit génie en Potions. Lily Potter, la mégère. Lily ...

- Je crois que j'ai bien compris le concept, la coupa-t-il.

- Désolée ...

- Alors, on fait quoi ? On se cache jusqu'à quand ? Qu'il n'y ait plus personne à l'école ? Je pense qu'on va devoir tous les tuer alors.

- Mais non, c'est juste que ...

- Je sais, Lily. Je comprends ! Mais dis moi jusqu'à quand ?

- Jusqu'à ce qu'ils se fassent à l'idée qu'on est plus ennemis. Regarde la réaction de mon cousin, c'est la preuve qu'on choque les gens alors si en plus, on doit leur mettre sous le nez le fait qu'on est ensemble, ça va être invivable. Et si on veut que ça marche entre nous, faut pas qu'on ait la pression. »

Il lui tourna le dos, fit pendant un moment les cent pas puis lui déclara :

« - Ca ne me plaît pas du tout mais ok ! On ne dit rien à personne pour l'instant mais on reste pas comme ça éternellement ! C'est compris ? »

Elle vint se blottir contre lui puis elle le suivit en silence. Ils rejoignirent leur salle commune mais juste avant d'entrer, elle l'arrêta en posant une main sur son torse. Elle l'embrassa tendrement et déclara à la Grosse Dame :

« - Patronus ! »

Elle pénétra en premier dans la pièce, tout sourire, et alla s'asseoir à côté de Jun sans se préoccuper de Colin. La jolie japonaise lisait tranquillement un magazine, les pieds sur la table basse. Jun jeta un coup œil à Lily par-dessus son hebdomadaire et lui demanda :

« - Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire comme ça ?

- Oh, rien ... rien du tout, répondit la rouquine en suivant des yeux Colin qui se dirigeait nonchalamment vers l'escalier. »


	16. PréauLard

**Chapitre 15**

« - Tu as vu comment il t'a regardé ? s'exclama la jolie japonaise.

- Non, murmura son amie, embarrassée.

- Tu te fous de moi ? Il te dévorait des yeux ! Il n'y aurait eu que vous, il te sautait dessus !

- Arrête ! »

Le visage en feu, Lily sortit de la Grande salle suivie de près par une Jun surexcitée et un Chris plutôt absent ce midi-là. La rouquine plongea ses mains dans les poches de son short noir et avança d'un pas décidé.

« - Ce n'est pas en me fuyant que tous ces beaux mâles vont cesser de te reluquer !

- Plus jamais je ne t'écouterai ! Quelle idée j'ai eu de m'habiller ainsi ? maugréa Lily.

- Mais arrête de te morfondre, tu es magnifique comme ça ! Allez souris ! Dis lui toi qu'elle est magnifique ?

- Euh ... oui ... oui, c'est vrai, bégaya Chris en revenant à la réalité. Tu es très belle, Lily ! 

- J'ai l'air d'une prostituée ! déclara Lily.

- Je m'habille comme ça, je te signale, lui lança Jun sur un ton sec.

- Ce n'est pas contre toi, Jun mais ... je ne suis pas à l'aise dans ces habits !

- Et c'est bien dommage parce que ça te va très bien. Je te le promets ! Tu as vu tous les regards qui se tournaient vers toi ?

- Oui mais je m'en fiche !

- Tu t'en fiches ? Et bien pas moi ! Je veux pas que ma meilleure amie se laisse aller et devienne vieille fille !

- Tu pètes un câble, Jun ! On devient pas vieille fille à 17 ans, tu sais !

- Peut-être mais c'est à cet âge-là qu'on s'amuse ! Tu es une très belle jeune fille et tu ne devrais pas être célibataire ! Il n'y a pas qu'Anton ...

- J'ai oublié Anton ! la coupa Lily. Alors maintenant, lâche-moi avec ces blaireaux ! Je vais à la bibliothèque rendre un livre, vous m'accompagnez ou pas ?

- Oui ... grommela Jun, déçue par ce changement de sujet. J'ai rien de mieux de prévu !

- Aller, fais pas cette tête ! Je rencontrerai quelqu'un, je te le promets !

- Tu sais, tu l'as peut-être déjà rencontré ...

- Ah oui ? Et qui ça ?

- Oh personne ! répondit-elle ironiquement. »

Interloquée, la rouquine ouvrit de grands yeux et les regarda un instant. Elle haussa les épaules et se détourna d'eux. Elle accéléra le pas pour les distancer un peu. Au bout de quelques longues secondes, elle sourit grandement lorsqu'elle entendit Jun divaguer sur la probabilité qu'un prince charmant frappe à son dortoir. Peu lui importait ce pourcentage. Son prince, elle l'avait déjà trouvé et il se nommait Colin.

Cela faisait d'ailleurs une dizaine de jours qu'ils étaient en couple. Enfin si par en couple, on veut dire sortir ensemble en se cachant de toute une école. Mais cette situation lui convenait très bien, même mieux qu'elle l'aurait pensé quand elle avait proposé cette possibilité. Il n'y avait personne pour les épier, aucune fille qui ne voulait la tuer et pas un seul racontar sur eux. Que la vie pouvait être belle !

Elle fit plusieurs petits tours sur elle-même sans se préoccuper de ce que pourrait penser Chris et Jun et se mit à rire tout fort. Quand son manège fut terminé, Lily réajusta sa tunique rose pâle qui dévoilait ses épaules puis reprit comme si de rien n'était son chemin vers la bibliothèque. Elle déclara soudain :

« - Malgré ma tenue, la journée s'annonce belle, très belle.

- Et pourquoi ? demanda Jun, sceptique.

- Parce qu'il y a un magnifique soleil, que nous n'avons pas cours et que nous sommes ensemble. Cette journée va être belle ! répéta la jolie rousse.

- Nous n'avons pas cours mais des dizaines de devoirs, lui rappela Chris d'une voix lasse.

- Et moi, je passe l'après-midi à Pré-au-Lard avec Tim, lui apprit à son tour Jun.

- Vous voulez me pourrir la journée, c'est ça ? Je vais donc me retrouver toute seule ici, sans personne pour me soutenir.

- Il y aura bien Hugo ou Anton. - Tu parles ! Hugo est toujours fourré avec Emily maintenant et pour ce qui est d'Anton, ... je préfère m'éloigner un peu de lui en ce moment, avoua Lily, quelque peu gênée.

- Hein ? Et pourquoi ? s'écria Jun en courant pour rattraper la rouquine qui s'était arrêtée de marcher.

- Il y a un peu plus d'une semaine, nous ... nous sommes embrassés et c'était une erreur. Il m'a avoué aussi qu'il était toujours amoureux de moi ...

- Quoi ? Il t'a dit ça ?

- Oui, il m'a dit ça mais ... pour moi, c'est fini ! Il a voulu rompre avec moi pour je ne sais quelle raison, j'ai souffert à cause de lui mais je l'ai oublié à présent. Alors je préfère m'éloigner pour ne pas ...

- Retomber sous son charme ? proposa Chris.

- Non, pas du tout. Ma vie comme elle est aujourd'hui me convient tout à fait. Je ne suis plus amoureuse d'Anton, lui répondit-elle férocement en se tournant vers lui. Si tu veux tout savoir, il ne m'attire même plus. J'ai quelqu'un d'autre en vue !

- Mais ... mais ... ma meilleure amie craque pour un garçon et elle ne me le dit même pas. Suis-je si peu capable de garder un secret ? Ne suis-je pas digne de ta confiance ? répliqua Jun, avec des grands airs volés aux plus grandes actrices de théâtre.

- Arrête ... tu pars en cacahuète, là. Si je ne t'en parle pas tout de suite, c'est que j'ai mes raisons.

- Quoi ? C'est une fille ? Tu sais que je m'en fiche. Tout ce qui compte pour moi, c'est que tu sois heureuse, Lily.

- Tu es trop drôle, Jun. Mais désolée, je vais peut-être te décevoir mais je ... je suis amoureuse d'un garçon.

- Qui est-ce ? demanda Jun. - Oui, qui est-ce, Potter ? répéta une voix grave derrière elle. »

Elle reconnut la voix aussitôt. Elle n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que c'était Colin mais par contre elle avait envie de le voir. Elle fit volte-face et fixa le beau brun qui se trouvait à six ou sept mètres d'elle, souriante. Il fit de même et elle lui murmura :

« - Je ... cela ne te regarde pas en rien.

- Et moi ?

- Toi, Jun, c'est différent ! De toute façon, qu'est-ce que ça peut faire qui j'aime ? Ça ne va pas te changer la vie, si ?

- Non, mais je pourrai peut-être t'aider à te rapprocher de lui. Je le connais ? Ou Tim alors ?

- Oui, vous le connaissez et non, je n'ai besoin de personne pour me rapprocher de lui. Laissez-moi vivre. Un jour, je te le dirai mais pas maintenant, pas comme ça.

- J'ai trouvé, c'est un prof, s'exclama Jun, triomphante.

- Non, je ne pense pas que les vieux soient le truc de Potter, intervient Colin en les rejoignant.

- Et comment tu peux connaître les goûts de Lily, toi ? maugréa la japonaise.

- Il y a certaines choses que tu ne sais pas, ma petite Lewis.

- Je connais mieux Lily que toi, Philips !

- Oh ça ! À ta place, je n'en mettrai pas ma main au feu.

- Tu la détestes !

- Et alors ? Je sais écouter les bonnes personnes !

- Tu vas me faire croire que tu connais sa couleur préférée, son parfum, le nom de son premier béguin, sa taille de chaussures ou encore le prénom de son grand père paternel ? Tu vas me faire croire ça ?

- Bleu, Envoûtement, Brian, 39 et James, énuméra-t-il. Alors qu'en penses-tu, Lewis ?

- Je ... Comment tu sais tout ça ?

- Comme je te l'ai dit, je sais écouter les bonnes personnes au bon moment !

- Chris ! cria Jun.

- Quoi ? Tu voulais que je fasse quoi ? Que je ne parle jamais de mes meilleures amies à mon frère jumeau ?

- Sachant qu'il n'apprécie pas du tout Lily, tu n'avais pas à lui dire ses secrets !

- Mais ...

- Chris n'y est pour rien, le coupa Lily. Il n'y a rien de secret dans ce que tu lui as demandé. Mon grand-père est aussi connu que mes parents. Chris m'a acheté ce parfum pour Noël dernier et pour ce qui est de Brian, toute l'école est au courant de cette histoire vu comme je me suis ridiculisée. Alors décompresse.

- Tu le défends maintenant ? lâcha méchamment Jun. C'est tout nouveau, ça. Vous êtes bizarres tous les deux.

- Comment ça ? l'interrogea Colin.

- Elle te fait un coup bas et tu lui pardonnes un peu trop facilement à mon goût. Et toi, Lily, tu me caches des choses. Tu deviens plus secrète depuis que tu traînes avec ce mec. Alors dîtes moi ce qui se passe entre vous ?

- Oui, c'est une très bonne question, n'est-ce pas, Potter ? siffla Colin, cyniquement.

- Il ne se passe rien. Que veux-tu qu'il y ait ? - Je ne sais pas. Peut-être que vous avez encore passé un pacte où tu dois lui obéir en échange de son pardon, soumit-elle.

- Franchement, tu crois que je m'embêterai à lui obéir pour son pardon ? Je ne suis pas de ce genre-là !

- C'est pas normal ! Je m'imaginais beaucoup de choses entre vous mais là, ça ne me plaît plus. Je n'aime pas être mise à l'écart de cette façon.

- Oh, je viens de comprendre ! Tu as peur que je prenne ta place de meilleure amie auprès d'elle ! Lewis, quand même ! Ce n'est pas parce qu'on devient ami, Lily et moi, qu'elle va t'oublier ! Elle a le droit d'avoir d'autres connaissances que mon frère et toi, non ?

- Oui mais ... vous deux ... je le répète, c'est bizarre. C'est pas de l'amitié, ni de l'amour comme je le croyais ... c'est plus ...

- Plus quoi ? s'emporta soudain Lily. Malsain ? Ambiguë ? Incroyable ? Impensable ? C'est quoi Jun ? Pendant des heures, tu me sors que je me cache la vérité, que les gestes ne mentent pas et maintenant tu me sors que nous sommes insolites. Tu veux quoi à la fin ? Ça m'énerve ce genre de choses. Quand on se déteste, ça soûle tout le monde mais quand on commence à s'aimer, on dirait que ça dérange encore plus. Va falloir vous décider.

- Commencer à vous aimer ? s'étonna Jun en reprenant les paroles de la rouquine.

- Oui, répondit Colin à sa place. »

Jun resta un instant à ne plus bouger, les regardant tour à tour avec de grands yeux puis elle se reprit. Elle cligna des paupières à plusieurs reprises comme si elle venait de se réveiller. Une étincelle éclairait ses pupilles. Une idée venait de germer dans son esprit. Elle ouvrit la bouche, ébahie par sa révélation. Dans un murmure, elle leur demanda :

« - Vous ... Qu'est-ce qui se passe entre vous ?

- Je t'ai dit qu'il n'y ...

- Avait rien, je sais ! Maintenant, je veux savoir la vérité que tu nous caches. On a le droit de le savoir.

- De quoi tu parles ? se mêla Chris, surpris. Qu'est-ce qu'ils cachent ?

- On ne te cache rien, mentit Lily.

- Cesse de nous prendre pour des truffes, je déteste ça. Je ne suis pas n'importe qui, je suis ta meilleure amie, Lily. »

Les poings serrés sur les hanches, Jun fusilla Lily du regard. Elle fit demi-tour et commença à partir. La rouquine leva les yeux au ciel, jeta un coup d'œil à Colin qui semblait plutôt heureux de la tournure des choses. Elle soupira et interpella sa camarade :

« - Reviens, Jun ! Je vais tout ... t'expliquer ! »

Elle ferma les yeux pour ne pas voir la réaction de ses amis et leur avoua :

« - Si Colin et moi passons du temps ensemble ... c'est parce que nous ... nous sommes ensemble !

- Que vous êtes ensemble ? s'étonna Chris. Par ensemble, tu veux dire vraiment ensemble ou ...

- Je veux dire ensemble. Nous formons un couple, lui répondit-elle après avoir rouvert les paupières.

- Un vrai couple ? Avec bisous et tout ? demanda Jun, amusée.

- Jun ! la réprimanda la rouquine. - Mais ... mais c'est trop bien ! Depuis le temps qu'on attendait ça ! s'exclama Chris. »

Jun et Chris se regardèrent un instant puis sans prévenir, se prirent dans les bras. Lily les observa, prête à appeler les guérisseurs de Ste Mangouste. Elle sentit la main de Colin se faufiler dans son dos pour trouver sa place au niveau de sa hanche. Elle se tourna vers lui et lui demanda du regard ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans l'esprit de Jun et son frère. Mais Colin haussa les épaules, incapable de répondre.

« - On pourrait savoir ce qui se passe ? demanda Lily, vexée d'être mise à l'écart.

- Ça fait des mois qu'on cherche à vous faire sortir ensemble, lui répondit Jun après s'être reculée de l'étreinte de son meilleur ami.

- Hein ?

- Et oui, nous, on a les yeux en face des trous. Vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre, même si cela me dépasse encore, indiqua la jolie japonaise.

- Tu es complètement folle, c'est officiel.

- Je ne suis pas folle, je suis heureuse. Heureuse que tu aies enfin tournée la page avec Anton. Heureuse que tu aies vu Colin. Heureuse de tout, énuméra-t-elle avant de sautiller sur place. Maintenant, j'aimerai savoir pourquoi tu nous l'as pas dit ? Et depuis quand vous êtes ensemble ? Qui a fait le premier pas ?

- Curieuse ! lui lança la rouquine, souriante.

- Pas du tout ! Allez, réponds !

- C'est moi qui ait dit ouvertement ce que je ressentais à ce vieil ours grincheux !

- Grincheux ? Moi ? Tu te fous de moi ? l'interpella Colin. Tu te souviens de ce que tu venais de me faire ?

- Oui, c'est vrai que tu avais de très bonnes raisons d'être désagréable avec moi mais ... Enfin, ça s'est fait il y a dix jours, je crois.

- Le jour où ... commença Chris.

- Oui, oui. On va pas revenir encore une fois là-dessus, le coupa Lily. J'ai fait une erreur, alors même si je l'assume, on va ... changer de sujet. - Comme tu voudras ... Mais dis-moi, si ça fait autant de temps que vous êtes ensemble, pourquoi vous n'avez rien dit ?

- Merci, Lewis ! C'est une excellente question. Tu ne trouves pas, Lily ? la pria Colin.

- Si, si. C'est de ma faute ... je veux pas que l'école sache !

- Mais c'est ridicule ! proféra Jun.

- Oh c'est bon, tu vas pas t'y mettre non plus. Je ne me sens pas prête pour soutenir le regard de tout le monde.

- Mais les gens en ont rien à foutre !

- C'est ce que tu penses ? Personnellement, j'en doute ! Souviens-toi que Colin et moi sommes pour eux les pires ennemis que Poudlard ait pu accueillir.

- J'ai toujours su que tu détestais que les gens parlent sur toi et ta famille mais de là à te cacher pour vivre une histoire d'amour, c'est un peu exagéré, je trouve.

- Pour une fois, je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi, Lewis ! lui affirma Colin.

- Vous allez pas vous y mettre tous les deux. Je n'y peux rien. J'ai toujours été sous les projecteurs et ça m'a dégouté à vie d'être populaire ou célèbre. Je n'ai aucune envie d'être ... »

Lily fut coupée dans son plaidoyer par un hibou. Ce dernier venait d'entrer par une fenêtre ouverte et se dirigeait rapidement vers eux. Il se posa sur le sol puis tapa régulièrement dessus avec sa patte. La rouquine se pencha sur le volatile et détacha la lettre qu'il leur apportait. Sur le dessus, était noté le nom de Colin. Elle lui tendit en lui disant :

« - C'est pour toi !

- Merci ! »

Colin la prit et se mit à l'ouvrir. Il sortit le vieux parchemin tâché qui se trouvait à l'intérieur, le déplia et commença à lire la missive. Au fil de sa lecture, les trois autres purent voir son visage se fermer petit à petit et blanchir. Cela inquiéta sérieusement Lily qui posa sa main sur l'avant-bras du jeune sorcier mais ce dernier recula brusquement, froissa le papier et bégaya :

« - Je ... Je ... je dois partir !

- Où ? demanda Lily. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Rien ... rien du tout ... je ... je dois juste partir ! Mais ... euh ... on peut aller à Pré-au-Lard ensemble si tu veux, proposa-t-il en continuant de s'éloigner.

- Oui mais ...

- Alors on se rejoint dans ... disons, une heure, ok ? l'invita-t-il.

- Parfait mais ... »

La fin de sa phrase resta coincée tout au fond de sa gorge. Elle le regarda courir dans le corridor puis elle se tourna précipitamment vers Chris. Elle le fusilla du regard comme s'il était la cause du départ impromptu de son petit-ami.

« - Quoi ? s'exclama Chris.

- Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? Pourquoi il est parti comme ça ? Et que fait ce hibou encore là ?

- Il attend la réponse de Colin sans doute. Pour ce qui est du reste, je ne peux pas te répondre, je n'en ai aucune idée.

- De toute façon, toi, dès que je te demande des réponses sur votre vie, je me prends un mur en pleine figure. C'est pénible.

- Tu m'énerves à être impulsive comme ça !

- Colin est mon petit-ami et il y a certaines choses qu'il me cache. C'est quoi ? hurla Lily.

- Calme-toi, Lily, tenta Jun.

- Ouais, c'est ça. Salut ! »

Elle fit demi-tour et se dépêcha de retourner à la salle commune des Gryffondors pensant y retrouver Colin ...

* * *

La pièce était vide ... enfin à part quelques élèves qui jouaient à la bataille Explosive. Elle ne leur accorda même pas un regard et monta dans le dortoir des garçons. Sans frapper, elle ouvrit la porte et tomba nez-à-nez avec Hugo. Le roux s'arrêta net en voyant sa cousine dans l'embrasure. Sans essayer le moins du monde d'être polie avec lui, Lily lui grogna :

« - T'aurais pas vu Colin ?

- Euh, non pas depuis ce matin. Pourquoi ?

- T'es sûr ?

- Ouais. Pourquoi ? répéta-t-il. »

Elle ne lui répondit rien et descendit à toute allure l'escalier. Aussi vite que ses talons le lui permettaient, elle se rendit dans le parc. À partir du moment où Colin s'était mis à lire la lettre, Lily avait eu un mauvais pressentiment. Il se passait quelque chose de plus ou moins grave et elle avait besoin de savoir ce que c'était.

De nombreux groupes d'élèves s'amusaient ou travaillaient dans le parc profitant de ce beau jour ensoleillé. Elle essayait désespérément de distinguer Colin parmi eux mais il n'était pas là. Où pouvait-il bien être ? Elle était sur le point de retourner à l'intérieur du château pour le chercher quand elle le vit.

Il était en train de marcher aux côtés de cette Jordan de malheur. Oh bien sûr, Lily ne la connaissait pas assez pour se permettre ce genre de réflexion mais lorsque votre petit-ami préfère se confier à une autre fille que vous, vous avez tous les droits dont celui de vouloir la mort de la fille en question. Et c'était justement ce que Lily préméditait lorsqu'elle passa à leur droite sans les regarder. Elle préférait imaginer Jordan à l'agonie que de devoir affronter Colin.

Malheureusement, ce dernier ne voulait pas de cet arrangement. D'une voix forte mais sans assurance, il l'interpella :

« - Lily, attends ! »

Elle décida de ne pas l'écouter et de continuer son chemin. Ce qui était une grosse erreur, elle le savait. Elle aurait dû s'arrêter et l'écouter s'expliquer mais elle poursuivit son meurtre virtuel. Trop absorbée, Lily ne vit pas la première marche de l'escalier et tomba la tête en avant. Celle-ci se cogna lourdement contre le marbre. Une forte douleur l'envahit soudain. La tête lui tourna, une envie de vomir la prit alors. Elle tenta de se lever mais ses jambes n'étaient plus contrôlées par son cerveau qui criait lui-même à l'aide. Elle vit derrière ses yeux embués le sang s'écouler longuement sur le sol. À quatre pattes par terre, Lily fixa le sol froid avant de perdre connaissance.

* * *

Dans son sommeil, Lily sentit une main se poser tendrement sur la sienne, la faisant sursauter. Elle ouvrit les yeux et constata que sa vue était de nouveau claire. Elle se frotta les yeux et murmura:

« - Je lui avais bien dit que c'était pas pour moi ces trucs de filles ! »

Difficilement, elle se releva sur son lit se mit à fixer intensément Colin. Ce dernier était assis sur une chaise et l'observait comme si elle était sur le point de disparaître. Puis la scène lui revint. Colin et Jordan. Elle retira sa main de l'emprise de celle du jeune sorcier et la porta à sa blessure au front. Il n'y avait plus rien. Aucun fil, aucune cicatrice, comme si ce qu'elle avait vécu n'avait été qu'un cauchemar.

« - Pourquoi tu ne t'es pas arrêtée quand je t'ai appelée ? Pourquoi tu as encore fait ta mauvaise tête ?

- Et toi ? Pourquoi te confies-tu à cette ... fille plutôt qu'à moi ? Pourquoi cours-tu la voir quand tu reçois une lettre qui te fait mal ? Pourquoi tu me prends pour une idiote ?

- Je ne te prends pas pour une idiote, Lily, lui dit-elle d'un ton lent.

- Non ? Alors réponds à mes questions !

- Je n'ai rien à répondre. J'ai le droit de parler à qui je veux. Laisse-moi un peu de liberté, Lily.

- Tu veux de la liberté ? Et bien casse-toi !

- Pardon ?

- Tu m'as très bien entendue, Colin. Casse-toi ! cria-t-elle dans l'infirmerie.

- Tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis là, j'espère ?

- Tu veux que je te fasse confiance et qu'on dise tout à l'école mais je ne te connais pas. Non pas que je ne le veuille pas mais tu me mets des bâtons dans les roues, Colin. J'ai besoin que tu te confies à moi lorsque ça ne va pas. J'ai aucune envie que tu ailles voir une autre pour les choses sérieuses. Je suis pas là seulement pour les rendez-vous amoureux. Mais si c'est trop pour toi, tu n'as qu'à sortir avec ... Jordan.

- Je veux pas sortir avec Jordan. C'est avec toi que je veux être !

- Alors prouve le moi ! Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette lettre ?

- Je ... je peux pas. C'est trop compliqué.

- C'est trop compliqué pour moi mais pas pour cette ... Je vais me taire sinon je vais être méchante.

- Oui, c'est ça, tais-toi.

- Tu te rends pas compte, Colin. Pas le moins du monde. Tu crois quoi ? Que notre relation est un jeu pour moi ?

- Bien sûr que non.

- Si je ne veux rien dire, c'est pour me protéger. J'ai besoin de cette protection. Entre ma vie qui est exposée à tous à cause de ma famille célèbre et ma rupture plutôt difficile avec Anton, j'ai besoin de me dire que si ça se passe mal - ce qui peut arriver vu notre passé – toute l'école ne sera pas là à me scruter, à m'épier pour savoir si je tiens le coup. J'ai besoin de savoir que personne ne fera de paris sur le nombre de jours durant lesquels je pleurerai. J'ai besoin d'une vie privée. Si c'est trop te demander, tant pis.

- Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit plus tôt ? Je ne t'aurais pas mis la pression comme je l'ai fait !

- J'ai pensé que tu pourrais essayer de me comprendre comme moi je le fais avec toi.

- Je suis désolé. Vraiment désolé. Mais si toi, tu as besoin de temps, moi aussi. Je peux pas me confier à toi aussi facilement. Mais sache qu'il n'y a rien entre Jordan et moi. Elle veut même sortir avec mon frère.

- C'est ... c'est vrai ? Y'a rien entre vous ?

- Je te le promets. Ça va mieux ? demanda Colin après un long silence.

- Oui, un peu.

- Tu m'as fait vraiment peur, tu sais ? lui murmura-t-il en lui caressant les cheveux.

- Quand Jun m'a proposé de me relooker, j'ai pensé que ... ça pourrait te plaire alors j'ai accepté mais j'ai jamais été douée sur des échasses, expliqua-t-elle, confuse.

- Il est vrai que tu es ... comment dire, plus que canon, habillée comme ça mais tu es aussi bien dans ton propre style. Et puis que tous les mecs voient tes jambes et tout le reste, ça ne me plaît pas trop. Tu es ma petite-amie maintenant et ...

- Et ?

- Et je veux pas te perdre ! Je veux pas qu'un beau mec comme cet ... euh, comme David, vienne te draguer et te toucher ... berk ! Je l'interdis !

- Tu es marrant ! lança-t-elle avant de rire.

- Lily ?

- Oui ?

- Un jour, je t'expliquerai tout. Vraiment tout mais ... pas maintenant.

- Tu le feras vraiment ? - Oui. Quand je serai prêt. »

Elle avança le visage vers Colin et l'embrassa. Elle se recula et ébouriffa les cheveux du Gryffondor tout en riant.

* * *

« - Tout le monde nous regarde ! s'exclama la jeune sorcière avant de prendre une gorgée de son nectar d'abricot. »

Elle reposa sa chope sur la table et enfonça un peu plus sa tête dans les épaules. Elle fit la moue à son camarade puis défia du regard deux jeunes filles de cinquième année à Serdaigle.

« - Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? lui demanda-t-il, las.

- Tout le monde nous regarde ! répéta-t-elle sur un ton cassant.

- Et alors ?

- Alors, ça m'agace ! Je déteste leur regard de fouine sur moi.

- De fouine ? s'exclama le jeune sorcier avant d'éclater de rire.

- Te moque pas de moi !

- J'me moque pas, c'est juste que tu es trop drôle ... Excuse moi, Lily ! »

Il lui sourit et elle ne put résister. Son visage se détendit et elle oublia tous les clients du bar Les Trois Balais. Elle se mit à mordiller le bout de ses ongles tout en contemplant le beau brun qui était assis devant elle. Lily observa la position que sa bouche prenait lorsqu'il but un peu de sa Bièraubeurre, la façon qu'il avait de mettre sa main à trente millimètres de la sienne et surtout sa manière de la regarder, elle et pas une autre.

Elle fut dérangée dans ses pensées par quelqu'un qui s'installait bruyamment à côté d'elle. Elle détourna ses yeux de Colin et vit Jun. Cette dernière, souriante comme toujours, était accompagnée par l'habituel Tim réservé. La jolie japonaise s'exclama :

« - Salut les amoureux !

- Jun ! la fustigea Lily.

- Oh oui, j'avais oublié ! La discrétion !

- Je suis désolé mais ... Jun me l'a dit, tout à l'heure, insinua le vert et argent.

- Non mais c'est pas possible ! Ça devait rester entre nous, Jun ! cria la rouquine.

- Tu voulais que je mente à mon petit-ami sur un sujet comme celui-ci ? s'enquit Jun, le plus sérieusement du monde.

- Je ... non ! admit Lily, malgré elle en baissant la tête.

- Si je peux dire quelque chose, commença Tim, timidement. Vous ... allez très bien ensemble. Beaucoup de Serpentards le pensent d'ailleurs.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, oui. Ils pensent que la haine est très souvent proche de l'amour.

- Je partage leur point de vue, affirma Colin.

- Vous voulez quelque chose à boire ? proposa Lily pour changer de conversation.

- Bien sûr. Je prendrai bien ... un sirop de cerise soda.

- Avec ou sans la glace ?

- Avec, lui répondit Jun.

- Ok ! Et toi, Tim ?

- Un jus d'œillet, s'il te plaît !

- Ok, je vous commande ça ! »

La rouquine se leva et se faufila entre les dizaines de tables qui la séparait du comptoir. Un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années était en train d'essuyer quelques verres avec un magnifique vieux torchon à carreaux, blanc et bleu. Il interrompit son geste lorsque Lily s'accouda au bar. D'un petit hochement de tête qui fit voltiger une de ses mèches blondes, il la questionna :

« - Qu'est-ce que vous désirez, mademoiselle ?

- Un jus d'œillet et un sirop de cerise soda avec glace, s'il vous plaît, énuméra Lily.

- C'est parti alors ! »

Le barman fit volte-face et alla préparer les boissons que Lily lui avait demandées. Elle en profita pour observer la pièce bondée. Comme à chaque journée de sortie libre à Pré-au-Lard, tous les élèves y étaient venus et avaient accouru ici. Elle remarqua Hugo et Emily en train de flirter dans un coin tandis qu'Anton et Elibeth semblaient plongés dans une grande conversation à propos du livre rouge qu'elle tenait à la main.

Son regard ne s'attarda pas sur eux quand elle entendit son prénom dans la discussion d'un groupe de jeunes filles. Il se tenait sur une table ronde juste derrière elle. Elle les regarda juste assez longtemps pour remarquer qu'elles étaient toutes les quatre en septième année à Poufsouffle. Elle se retourna et écouta attentivement la suite.

« - Tu as vu comme elle se la pète aujourd'hui ? demanda la blonde sur un ton sournois.

- Oui, trop ! Avec ses talons et ses ... longues jambes ! Je la déteste, maugréa la petite brune.

- Moi, encore plus ! Et puis, je suis sûre qu'elle a pris tous ses habits à sa copine qui la suit partout !

- Jun Lewis ? suggéra la troisième aux grands yeux gris.

- Peut-être. Tout ce que je sais d'elle, c'est qu'elle sort avec le Serpentard trop mignon !

- Enfin, dans quelques temps, ça sera plus la seule à sortir avec un canon. Potter fait tout pour que Colin tombe dans son piège.

- Faut pas laisser faire ça, les filles, tonna la blonde en donnant un coup sur la table. »

Lily se retint de ne pas éclater de rire face à la palabre des adolescentes. Elle mit une main devant sa bouche et fut encore plus amusée par le reste.

« - Mais qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire contre elle ? interrogea la brune.

- Il faut la ridiculiser devant Colin. C'est le seul moyen ! annonça la belle sorcière aux yeux gris, en se penchant légèrement vers ses amies.

- Mais comment ?

- Je ne sais pas, moi ! Je peux pas tout faire non plus. À vous de trouver !

- Qu'elle tombe devant toute l'école ?

- Qu'elle se retrouve toute nue devant toute l'école ?

- Qu'une barbe lui pousse inlassablement ?

- Ou ses ongles ? »

Pendant que les Poufsouffles continuaient à imaginer les humiliations qu'elles rêveraient de lui infliger, le miroir qui se trouvait juste au-dessus du comptoir, lui renvoya immédiatement son image. Ses longs cheveux roux que Jun avait frisés pendant plus d'une heure encadraient son visage pâle. Ce jour-là, ses tâches de rousseur étaient curieusement bien visibles sous ses yeux noisettes aux reflets verts. Ignorant les gens autour d'elle, elle se fit un immense sourire et reprit l'écoute de la liste des adolescentes :

« - Et si on lui lançait un sort pour que des boutons lui apparaissent sur tout le corps ?

- Et votre intelligence, elle apparaît à quel moment dans cette conversation futile ? quémanda la dernière jeune fille qui n'avait pas encore ouvert la bouche.

- Jenny ! la réprimandèrent les trois autres.

- C'est pas en ridiculisant Potter que Philips va cesser de la regarder ! Ça aura sans doute l'effet inverse ! Alors arrêtez vos bêtises et attaquez-vous à des mecs à votre portée ! leur conseilla la dénommée Jenny.

- Elle a pas tort, chuchota la brune. »

Lily fut déconcentrée par le barman qui posa sa commande devant elle. Elle le paya et retourna à sa place en jetant un regard appuyé au groupe de Poufsouffle.

Une fois arrivée à sa table, elle donna à Jun et à Tim leur boisson respective. Tout en leur souriant, elle se rassit et mit son menton dans le creux de la paume de sa main tandis que Jun lui parlait :

« - Merci ! Faudra nous dire combien on te doit, ok ?

- Oui, bien sûr. J'y avais pensé aussi ! Vous parliez de quoi ?

- Colin venait tout juste de nous demander nos projets de l'après-midi !

- Qui sont, alors ?

- Shopping, shopping et shopping, répondit joyeusement la japonaise.

- Non ? Pauvre Tim ! Je suis à cent pour cent avec toi, le plaignit Colin en lui donnant une petite tape amicale sur l'épaule.

- Merci, vieux ! Je vais mourir avant le dîner de ce soir avec tous les magasins qu'elle veut faire !

- N'exagère pas, Tim ! intervient Jun, en faisant un peu la moue.

- Allez, je plaisante, chérie ! Et vous, vous allez faire quoi ?

- Aucune idée ! On n'en a pas encore parlé !

- Ne me dis pas que toi aussi tu veux faire tous les magasins du village ! s'écria Colin.

- Non, ne t'inquiète pas !

- J'avais pensé qu'on aurait pu se promener tout simplement, soumit-il à sa petite-amie.

- Bonne idée ! dit Lily avant de finir sa chope. »

Sans prévenir, la rouquine se leva, tendit sa main à Colin qui la lui prit aussitôt sans poser de question. Elle fit un petit geste à leur ami en leur affirmant :

« - On se retrouve à Poudlard en fin d'après-midi ! Bonne journée ! »

Elle entraîna Colin derrière elle et ils sortirent sous les regards interrogateurs de tous les élèves qui remplissaient le bar. Lorsque la porte se fut refermée sur leur passage, Lily éclata de rire.

* * *

Cela faisait à quelque chose près, trois heures que Colin et Lily se promenaient dans Pré-au-Lard. Depuis maintenant une quinzaine d'années, ce paisible village étant le seul du pays à ne pas compter de moldus parmi ses habitants, était devenu pour les sorciers l'endroit en vogue pour s'installer. Et la famille Weasley n'avait pas échappé à cette mode.

L'oncle Percy et sa petite famille étaient venus habiter une magnifique maison dans ce bourg l'été précédent la première rentrée à Poudlard de Lily. Grâce aux nombreux repas de famille que les Weasley et les Potter organisaient, Lily et tous ses cousins avaient tout le loisir de visiter Pré-au-Lard. La jeune rouquine connaissait à présent chacune des rues et impasses.

Colin avait d'ailleurs été très impressionné lorsqu'ils étaient passés devant la cabane hurlante. Ayant eu le droit aux récits détaillés des années à Poudlard de ses parents et de la guerre, Lily savait plus de choses que la moyenne des gens sur la maison « hantée ». Colin tel un élève modèle l'avait écouté attentivement sans l'interrompre une seule fois.

« - Les gens croient ce qu'ils veulent bien croire, conclut Lily en se tournant vers Colin.

- Avoue que personne n'aurait pu soupçonner une histoire pareille ! s'exclama-t-il en reprenant sa marche.

- C'est vrai ! En tout cas, ça me fait toujours autant rire quand j'entends des dernières années faire peur aux premières avec une légende bidon sur cette cabane, avoua-t-elle en calant son rythme sur celui de son petit-ami.

- Pense que si tes parents n'étaient pas ceux qu'ils sont, tu serais aussi ignorante que nous tous !

- Mais alors, dans ce cas, je serais peut-être ignorante mais je serais sans aucun doute ignorée par tout le monde ... ce qui me ferait pas mal de vacances, crois-moi !

- Tu ne vas pas mettre ça sur le tapis, Lily ! pesta Colin en s'arrêtant devant une animalerie.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

- Je déteste quand tu fais ça !

- Ça quoi ?

- Te plaindre de ta situation familiale ! Je me doute que ça ne doit pas être simple tous les jours d'être reconnue par tout le monde mais dis toi que ça pourrait être pire. Pense à ceux qui voudraient tellement être à ta place confortable, Lily ! lui conseilla-t-il. »

À peine sa phrase finie, Colin tourna le dos à la rouquine. Il s'appuya sur le rebord de la vitrine et essaya de se calmer. Il regarda tout d'abord un chiot tout marron qui courait de long en large pour que Colin le remarque puis il vit au fond du magasin deux hiboux qui se donnaient des coups de bec. Lily posa à ce moment-là sa main sur son épaule et lui murmura :

« - Je suis désolée ! Je sais, je suis un peu trop râleuse mais je te jure, je me soigne ...

- Ouais, c'est ce qu'on dit ! marmonna-t-il.

- Je sais que je me plains trop mais c'est dans ma nature. Mes parents n'y sont pour rien, je le sais bien mais j'arrive pas à gérer leur célébrité et c'est ça qui m'agace vraiment. Je ne réussis pas à enlever cette image de « fille de » qu'on m'a mis à ma naissance. Mes frères y sont arrivés superbement bien. Ils ont réussi à se faire respecter pour leur propres talents. James était un fabuleux joueur de Quidditch tandis qu'Albus cartonnait tout en Duel. Et moi ? Je suis quoi ?

- Tu es toi ! Tu es une tête en Potions. C'est même parfois limite si la prof n'embrasse pas les pierres que tu foules. Tu as ton propre talent sauf que tu ne le vois pas, lui assura Colin. »

Elle baissa timidement la tête dont les joues venaient de virer au cramoisi et son regard fut attiré par une boule de poil blanc. Contrairement à tous les autres animaux de la vitrine, ce minuscule chat restait en retrait, peureux. Elle soupira puis sourit.

« - Il est mignon le chaton tout blanc !

- Où ça ?

- Celui dans le coin, là ! répondit-elle en désignant du doigt l'animal.

- Ouais, il est pas mal !

- Pas mal ? Il est a-do-rable ! s'extasia la rouquine.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a de plus que les autres ? Il reste planqué !

- Il a peur de quelque chose qui m'est inconnu et ça ... ça me donne envie de le protéger et de l'aimer, chuchota-t-elle avant d'ajouter sur le ton de la confidence. C'est comme avec toi ! »

Elle ne prêta pas attention au regard médusé de Colin et fit un petit coucou de la main au chaton en disant :

« - Au revoir, toi !

- Tu es folle, tu le savais ça ?

- Oh que oui, sinon je sortirai pas avec toi ! plaisanta Lily.

- Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends ?

- Qu'il faut être complètement folle ou tout simplement raide dingue de toi pour oser sortir avec toi, monsieur ! expliqua-t-elle.

- Et donc tu te classes dans la première catégorie ?

- Peut-être ! À toi de choisir ! »

Hilare, elle se mit à courir dans les rues de Pré-au-Lard pour rejoindre le château suivie de près par un Colin, lui aussi, radieux.

* * *

« - L'Astronomie pour les nuls ? Tu te mets à lire ça, toi ?

- Oui. Faut que je cartonne au prochain cours sinon je serais obligé d'aller en rattrapage. Et passer toute une après-midi sur les étoiles, très peu pour moi !

- Et tu penses que c'est en lisant ce genre de livre que tu vas réussir à reconnaître les constellations, Chris ! opina Lily en s'installant sur le canapé à côté de son ami.

- Je sais ... je déteste cette matière !

- Je te comprends mais en même temps, c'est toi qui a pris la décision de continuer cette matière malgré mes recommandations avisées !

- Il me fallait une matière de plus et je n'avais aucune envie de me taper l'Etude des Runes ou l'Arithmancie !

- Il est vrai qu'à choisir, l'Astronomie n'est peut-être pas le pire ! conclut-elle. »

Lily attrapa le livre de Chris et le feuilleta rapidement. Elle s'arrêta sur deux ou trois pages pour lire une légende ou observer une photographie tandis que Chris lui demandait :

« - Tu as laissé mon frère à Pré-au-Lard ?

- Non, il a sa retenue avec MacPhil à cause de ...

- L'explosion de son chaudron ! finit-il. J'avais oublié ce petit épisode désopilant !

- Tu es bien le seul ! lui fit-elle remarquer. »

Elle lui rendit l'ouvrage et dans un élan qui lui était inconnu, Lily lui murmura sérieusement:

« - Chris, j'aimerai te parler de quelque chose qui ...

- Je dois encore relire deux chapitres d'Arithmancie et que je relise le protocole de la prochaine potion que l'on doit faire sinon je vais me planter en beauté.

- C'est important pour moi, s'il te plaît ...

- Tu veux savoir quoi ?

- Je ... en fait, je m'inquiète pour quelqu'un, enfin disons que cette personne est ...

- Alors déjà, on va parler ouvertement parce qu'on sait tous les deux de qui tu parles ! Et enfin, si tu veux savoir un truc sur Colin, demande-lui directement !

- Je ne peux pas lui demander parce qu'il ne me répondra jamais ! Tu le connais, il va me dire que ça ne me regarde pas et il mettra ainsi fin à notre conversation.

- C'est vrai que c'est fort probable, admit Chris.

- Alors s'il te plaît, réponds à mes questions !

- Je vais faire de mon mieux ...

- Pourquoi Colin réagit aussi violemment quand je parle de mes parents ?

- J'peux pas dire ... c'est trop personnel !

- Personnel ? s'écria-t-elle en attirant l'attention de quelques Gryffondors. Je suis sa petite-amie, il n'y a rien de trop personnel qui le concerne, continua Lily à voix basse.

- Je sais ... mais il va m'en vouloir si je t'en parle. Je pense vraiment que c'est à lui de répondre à tes interrogations.

- Il a eu un problème avec tes parents ?

- Oui, plus ou moins

! - Quelque chose de très grave ?

- Oui, très !

- J'étais déjà inquiète avant de te parler, maintenant c'est encore pire ! Tu peux pas me donner un indice sur la nature de ... ce ... cet événement ?

- Non, demande à Colin !

- Ça te concerne aussi ?

- Bien sûr ! Ceux sont nos parents à tous les deux !

- Merci, je m'en doutais un peu, bizarrement ! Ce que je voulais savoir, c'était si tu avais eu des répercussions de l'erreur de Colin.

- Colin n'a fait aucune erreur ... il n'a rien fait du tout, ok ? Ne dis plus jamais ça ! hurla-t-il en se levant.

- Désolée ... je n'ai rien dit. C'est juste que je veux savoir ...

- Savoir si ce qu'a dit David est vrai ou pas, c'est ça? Même si dans le fond, je te comprends, je ne peux rien te dévoiler et comme je te l'ai répété plusieurs fois, demande plutôt au premier intéressé. Mais surtout, ne fais pas la bêtise de dire qu'il a fait une gaffe. »

Lily le regarda s'éloigner à toute vitesse. Elle n'était pas du tout plus avancée après une telle conversation. Bien au contraire ! À son tour, elle monta les escaliers et entra dans son dortoir qui était vide. Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain et commença à se faire couler de l'eau dans l'immense baignoire. Il fallait qu'elle réfléchisse intelligemment à toute cette histoire mais surtout qu'elle ose enfin solliciter des réponses à Colin.


	17. Révélation

**Chapitre 16**

Depuis le début de l'année, Lily avait toujours adoré le jeudi matin. Commencer à 10h était comme une bénédiction pour elle et ce jeudi-là n'échappait pas à la tradition que le directeur Vickers avait instaurée à son arrivée.

Quand elle se regarda dans la glace après s'être lavée et habillée, Lily se plut aussitôt. Bien sûr, elle n'arrivait pas à la beauté naturelle de Jun ou à celle artificielle de Naomi mais elle se contenta de ce que le miroir lui renvoyait.

Bien réveillée et prête à endurer cette journée, elle se dirigea vers sa boîte à bijoux pour prendre sa montre. Elle l'ouvrit délicatement et attrapa ce qu'elle cherchait mais son regard fut attiré par un éclat inhabituel, une sorte de rayon bleu clair. Elle prit dans ses mains le petit bracelet auquel un pendentif bleu était accroché. Il n'y avait aucun doute, c'était cette perle qui l'avait ébloui.

Malgré le fait que Lily trouvait le cadeau de ses parents magnifique, elle ne l'avait porté à peine qu'une demi-journée. Des choses bizarres s'étaient passées quand elle l'avait eu au poignet. Elle l'observa attentivement, sous tous les angles possibles et imaginables. Poussée par un élan de courage, elle le mit, bien décidée à vérifier ses ... hallucinations.

Et sans tourner en rond plus longtemps, elle sortit de son dortoir et descendit dans la salle commune pour attendre Colin Philips. Quel bouleversement dans sa vie ! Elle sourit à cette pensée tout en s'installant sur un fauteuil. Machinalement, elle commença à tripoter son bracelet, le ventre noué.

De sa place confortable, elle pouvait quand même apercevoir le ciel bleu qui s'assombrit soudain quand des dizaines et des dizaines de volatiles passèrent devant les fenêtres. Elle se hâta de rejoindre l'une d'elles et contempla tout à sa guise la volée d'oiseaux. Elle n'avait jamais vu tel spectacle. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour pouvoir les admirer le plus longtemps possible.

Quand ils eurent quitter définitivement de son champ de vision, elle consulta sa montre et remarqua que le petit-déjeuner n'allait bientôt plus être servi. Elle se mit au bas de l'escalier et cria:

« - Philips ! C'est quand tu veux ! »

Pour seule réponse, un petit grognement lui parvint d'une porte ouverte à l'étage. Amusée, elle lança :

« - Si tu n'es pas là dans cinq secondes, je viens te chercher par la peau des fesses, c'est compris ?

- Ouais, j'arrive ! J'écris une lettre !

- À qui ?

- Si on te le demande, tu n'auras qu'à répondre que tu ne sais pas ! »

Elle grimaça et croisa les bras devant sa poitrine. Curieuse de nature, elle détestait être mise à l'écart. C'est pour cela qu'elle le prévint, vexée :

« - Écris bien alors, moi j'y vais ! »

Elle n'avait eu le temps que de faire trois pas que Colin arrivait en trombe en bas des marches. Elle fit un brusque demi-tour vers lui. Ses cheveux en bataille et les poches sous ses yeux indiquèrent à Lily que le jeune sorcier n'avait pas dû passer une bonne nuit et ceci l'ennuya. Elle décroisa ses bras et l'embrassa tendrement. Toute colère s'était évanouie. Elle lui susurra alors :

« - Tu m'as manqué !

- Que me vaut cet accueil chaleureux alors qu'il y a encore dix secondes, tu me criais dessus ?

- Changement d'humeur, j'ai pas le droit ?répliqua Lily.

- Si c'est dans ce sens pas de problème ! Bon on y va à ce petit-déj' parce que j'en connais une qui a la dalle ! plaisanta Colin en la prenant par la main.

- Même pas vrai d'abord ! »

* * *

Une dizaine de minutes et quelques baisers volés plus tard, les deux Gryffondors passèrent enfin la porte de la Grande salle. Leur arrivée fut à lui seul le divertissement de toute l'école. Personne encore n'arrivait à s'habituer à leur nouvelle complicité en dehors de leurs amis très proches.

Lily ne put s'empêcher de sourire bêtement quand elle vit quelques jeunes filles la fusiller du regard. Malgré ce qu'elle avait cru, susciter de la haine mais surtout de la jalousie de la part d'adolescentes superficielles lui procurait beaucoup de plaisir. Et pour envenimer un peu plus les choses, elle murmura à l'oreille de Colin :

« - Si elles en avaient l'autorisation, certaines ne se seraient pas gênées de me lancer un sort ou deux à notre entrée. »

Le brun leva les yeux au ciel et se mit en marche pour rejoindre Jun et Tim qui mangeaient déjà à la table des Gryffondors. Lily le suivit de loin tout en narguant toutes celles qui auraient voulues être à sa place. Elle s'assit en face de Tim, les salua d'un mouvement de la tête. Tout en se servant, les garçons commencèrent à discuter :

« - Tu as lu l'interview d'Emma Calinter ?

- Dans quel magazine ? se renseigna Colin.

- Dans « Balais volants ».

- Oui, je l'ai lu hier, s'enthousiasma le sorcier. Y'avait un deuxième année qui l'avait oublié dans la salle commune.

- Tu as vu les photos qu'ils ont pris d'elle ?

- Oh que oui ! »

D'un même geste, les filles donnèrent un petit coup derrière la tête de leur petit-copain respectif. Jun s'exclama :

« - Faîtes comme si on était pas là, bande de pervers !

- De quoi tu parles ? demanda Tim, innocemment.

- Tu as vu les photos qu'ils ont pris d'elle, répéta-t-elle en l'imitant avec beaucoup de talent.

- Et alors ! Elle a été prise en photo avec un balai qui n'est pas encore sortie en magasins. Emma est selon l'article, la première personne et surtout la première joueuse professionnelle à l'utiliser. Elle va faire gagner son équipe le week-end prochain grâce à ce balai hors-norme, s'extasia le Serpentard.

- Ah ... ah d'accord. Excuse-moi mon chéri ! dit la japonaise en l'embrassant.

- Toi aussi Lily, tu pourrais t'excuser. Tu m'as fait mal, se plaignit Colin en se frottant vigoureusement le crâne.

- Pardon, murmura seulement la rouquine. Mais si c'était à refaire, je n'hésiterai pas le moins du monde.

- Oh mais je n'en doute pas ma chérie, déclara-t-il avant de lui faire une petite grimace.

- Bon alors, ce balai ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a de si incroyable ? s'enquit Lily. »

Comme à chacun de leur petit-déjeuner, ils rirent tout en dégustant du bacon, des saucisses et des oeufs jusqu'au moment où Lily se rendit compte que Chris n'était pas apparu de tout le repas. La rouquine commença alors à s'inquiéter :

« - Chris ne mange pas ce matin ?

- Si mais pas avec nous ! »

Pour étayer ses propos, Colin montra aux trois autres où se trouvait son frère. Ce dernier était installé à la table des Serpentards encadré par Jordan, la nouvelle grande amie de Lily et un blond que la rouquine identifia comme étant Isaac Feldmann. Elle fronça les sourcils et tourna la tête vers son petit ami.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là-bas ?

- Ah ça ... c'est personnel ! fanfaronna Colin.

- Vous en avez pas marre de me sortir ça comme excuse ? tonna Lily.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Rien, rien du tout ! dit-elle en se reprenant. Je déteste juste qu'on me dise que c'est personnel pour pas à avoir à me répondre. C'est pénible.

- Bon ok ! Je vais vous dire ce qu'il fait là-bas ...

- Tu nous le sors ou on va devoir attendre encore longtemps, s'exclama Lily après un long silence.

- En fait ...Jordan veut sortir avec lui ! Alors j'ai ... comment dire ... essayer de lui donner un petit coup de pouce !

- Chris avec ... Jordan ? marmonna Tim.

- Tu te fous de nous ? lui demanda Jun.

- Non pourquoi ?

- Ils vont pas du tout ensemble !

- Et pourquoi ça, Lily ?

- Parce qu'ils sont trop différents ! répondit Jun à la place de sa meilleure amie. Chris est timide et posé alors que Jordan est plus ...

- Plus quoi ?

- Plus extravertie, finit Tim. Elle n'a pas froid aux yeux, disons !

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? Jordan est une fille très bien !

- On a rien dit de mal sur elle ! C'est pas encore un défaut d'être extravertie que je sache. On trouve seulement que les caractères de Chris et de Jordan sont un peu trop opposés, c'est tout, adoucit Lily en posant sa main sur celle de Colin.

- On dit bien que « les opposés s'attirent », non ?

- On dit aussi « qui se ressemble, s'assemble », lui rappela Jun, un grand sourire aux lèvres. »

Il fit une petite grimace qui fit rire les deux filles avant de se lever. Il partit à grandes enjambées. Lily termina son verre de jus de citrouille à toute vitesse et le rejoignit rapidement. Accompagné de Jun et Tim, ils se dirigèrent tranquillement vers leur premier cours de la journée. Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

« - Je déteste cette matière, se plaignit encore Lily.

- C'est seulement la trente cinquième fois que tu me le dis depuis hier soir, lui apprit Colin.

- Dis-toi que tu as eu de la chance, Philips ! Une fois, avec Chris on l'a entendu dire ça, soixante-trois fois en moins de cinq heures !

- Pas mal, je m'incline bien bas ! plaisanta Colin.

- Oh ça va ! Arrêtez ! C'est pas de ma faute. J'ai l'impression de n'avoir que cette satanée matière. Ils pourraient nous mettre plus de Potions et moins de Défense.

- Oh cesse de te plaindre ! Ça pourrait être pire !

- Et comment ? s'étonna Lily.

- Le prof pourrait être nul et désagréable !

- Je l'aime pas ce prof. Malgré tout ce que tu pourras me dire sur lui, je ne l'aime pas, répéta-t-elle. Il est mauvais et je ne parle pas de ses cours en disant ça !

- Tu exagères toujours tout, Lily !

- Je n'exagère rien du tout ... il est bizarre ! »

Énervée par son amie, Jun accéléra le rythme et passa devant. Derrière elle, Tim essayait tant bien que mal de la suivre. Au bout de quelques minutes, Lily et Colin perdirent les deux autres de vue. La rouquine s'interrogea alors :

« - Qu'est-ce que j'ai _encore_ fait ?

- Je pense que lui dire que Jenkins est mauvais, n'est pas la meilleure des façons de lui présenter les choses.

- Mais c'est vrai, non ?

- Oui, mais Jun ne le sait pas. Elle ne voit que le professeur, pas l'homme qu'il cache, lui rappela Colin.

- Et c'est bien dommage, selon moi !

- Peut-être mais ... tu connais Jun ...

- Oui !

- Allez, c'est pas grave ! Elle se calmera bien et puis la prochaine fois, ne sois pas si ... directe avec elle sur ce sujet !

- Ok, comme tu veux ! grogna-t-elle. »

* * *

Que quelqu'un lui vienne en aide !

Il n'avait qu'une envie de se prendre la tête entre les mains et la taper le plus fort possible contre la table. Mais que faisait-il ici ?

Il leva les yeux un instant de son assiette et vit qu'une gamine de deuxième année le dévisageait intensément. Il avala difficilement sa salive et détourna son regard. Il devait être arrivé en enfer, c'était la seule explication à cette situation cauchemardesque.

Pendant un bref moment, il essaya de se concentrer sur la discussion que Kyle Tinymind et Isaac tenaient mais il cessa immédiatement. C'était insupportable d'entendre ces deux idiots batailler pour savoir lequel avait les plus beaux cheveux. S'il restait encore dix secondes assis ici, c'était sûr il perdrait plusieurs neurones.

Alors, pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur lui, il se leva sans bruit mais malheureusement la gamine qui était en face de lui, s'en rendit forcément compte et se leva à son tour. Mais cette petite blonde ne semblait pas très douée pour synchroniser ses mouvements. Elle donna un coup de hanche dans la table, faisant ainsi tomber tous les verres qui se trouvaient à proximité.

Le jus de citrouille que Chris n'avait pas fini, se répandit aussitôt sur toute la surface du meuble. Le pantalon du Gryffondor se retrouva alors complètement trempé sur le devant. Chris ouvrit de grands yeux, effaré par la bêtise de la minuscule Serpentard.

« - Non mais ça va pas Nelly ! la réprimanda Isaac.

- J'ai pas fait exprès ! se défendit la blonde.

- Heureusement sinon je me serais inquiété pour ta santé mentale. Range-moi ça et plus vite que ça, lui ordonna Isaac.

- Oui, oui.

- Laisse la ! intervint soudain Chris. Elle l'a pas fait exprès et puis de toute façon, les elfes vont s'en charger !

- Nelly est ma sœur et je sais pertinemment qu'elle est stupide !

- Ça doit sûrement être de famille alors, s'exclama Chris avant de tourner les talons. »

Quel idiot ! Comment avait-il pu vouloir sortir avec un mec tel que lui ? Certes, il était beau mais sa conversation et sa culture laissaient totalement à désirer. Ses petits rêves et fantasmes avaient désormais pris fin.

Tandis qu'il passait la porte de la Grande salle, il passa une main dans ses cheveux et baissa la tête pour voir les dégâts que la dénommée Nelly avait provoqués. On aurait dit qu'il avait fait dans son pantalon. Il se dépêcha de prendre sa baguette pour nettoyer tout ça.

C'était fini ! Son calvaire était terminé. Enfin c'est ce qu'il pensait quand il mit le pied sur la première marche de l'escalier du hall ...

« - T'as pas été cool avec Isaac ! lui lança une voix derrière lui.

- Pardon ? articula Chris, déconcerté en se tournant vers la personne.

- Quand tu lui as dit qu'il était stupide, c'était bien trouvé mais pas très cool quand même ! expliqua la jolie Jordan qui arrivait à la hauteur du Gryffondor.

- Il l'a cherché ! Il m'a gonflé pendant tout le petit-déj' avec sa mèche à me demander si elle n'était pas trop plaquée. Je déteste les gens comme ça. Je suis désolé de te dire ça aussi crûment, je sais que c'est un bon ami à toi.

- Oh mais ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai plutôt l'habitude qu'on me dise ça. Il est pas méchant mais ... un peu trop nombrilisme.

- Ok ... Faut ... faut que j'aille en cours, je vais être en retard sinon, lui affirma-t-il un peu gêné.

- Oh oui, vas-y ! »

Il ne vit pas comment elle fit mais quelques secondes plus tard, les lèvres de Jordan étaient contre les siennes. Il ne bougea pas du fait de la surprise. Si quelqu'un l'avait vu à cet instant précis, il aurait même perçu un brin de peur dans ses yeux.

Au bout d'un moment qui parut encore plus long qu'une éternité à Chris, elle se recula tout sourire et partit en courant vers les cachots. Il resta immobile à fixer l'endroit où Jordan avait disparu tandis que son cerveau hurlait des « Pourquoi ? » à tout va.

* * *

Concentrée, Lily observait une araignée tisser sa toile sur une petite étagère de la salle de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, près d'une fenêtre. L'arthropode avait le dos velu noir et marron. Elle était rapide et minutieuse ce qui impressionna fortement la rouge et or. Lily la perdit de vue lorsque l'animal se faufila dans un minuscule trou du mur. Elle fut déçue et reporta alors son attention sur le cours.

« - C'est pour cela qu'il faut être très prudent. Il faut savoir le jeter avec précision. Il peut vous sauver la vie, je vous le rappelle. »

Le professeur Jenkins se trouvait comme à son habitude derrière son bureau. Il jeta un regard paternel à toute la classe et se leva. Il se racla la gorge et reprit son élocution :

« - Pour vous exercer, nous allons passer à la pratique. Par binôme, l'un lancera des sorts inoffensifs tandis que l'autre se défendra avec le sortilège que nous venons de voir. Bien sûr, tout ça se passera en silence alors on ne formule rien à haute voix. Vous pouvez commencer. »

Quand tous les élèves se levèrent, toutes les tables allèrent se placer contre les murs comme si elles étaient pourvues d'un esprit. Lily tourna sur elle-même et vit que déjà, quelques groupes avaient commencé l'exercice demandé. Colin posa une main sur son épaule et lui demanda :

« - On se met ensemble ?

- Euh ... je sais pas. D'habitude, je suis avec Anton, répondit Lily, penaude.

- Je pense que c'est réglé alors, lui affirma Colin en lui montrant que le préfet travaillait avec Elibeth.

- Parfait. »

Baguettes en main, ils essayèrent pendant une bonne heure de lancer le charme du Bouclier. Ce dernier était loin d'être compliqué mais la difficulté de l'exercice consistait au fait qu'ils ne devaient absolument pas parler. À plusieurs reprises, Lily voulut s'arracher les cheveux tellement elle enrageait intérieurement.

Les premiers à réussir l'impossible furent bien entendu Anton et Elibeth qui purent partir sous les regards envieux de leurs camarades. À partir de ce moment-là, le professeur Jenkins débuta une petite ronde entre les groupes pour corriger une position ou pour donner un conseil judicieux.

Quand il arriva à Colin et Lily, il fronça les sourcils. Lily le vit alors déglutir. Il se précipita sur la rouquine tel un félin sautant sur sa proie et lui attrapa fermement le poignet qui tenait sa baguette. Malgré la peur et la souffrance qui la submergèrent, Lily remarqua que son professeur tremblait. Pourquoi ? Elle n'en savait rien mais elle trouva ça bizarre.

Elle essaya de retirer son bras de cette étreinte forcée mais le professeur Jenkins avait beaucoup plus de force qu'une jeune fille de dix-sept ans. Elle lança un regard suppliant à Colin qui était resté immobile face à la scène. Le brun lança alors :

« - Lâchez-la, professeur, vous lui faîtes mal ! »

Mais rien ne changea. Jenkins était obnubilé par le poignet de la rouquine qui avait de plus en plus mal à se dégager de sa prise. Elle grimaça de douleur alors que le professeur chuchota comme pour lui-même, d'une voix éteinte :

« - Je la veux. Elle est à moi et ce n'est pas une petite gamine dans son genre qui va me poser problème. Il me la faut. »

Il serrait de plus en plus fort ce qui obligea Lily à lâcher sa baguette et à plier les genoux. C'est au moment où un petit cri lui échappa des lèvres que Chris tira la Gryffondor vers lui tandis que Colin menaçait son professeur de sa baguette.

« - Il me semble que vous n'êtes pas autorisé à agir ainsi avec vos élèves, professeur, insinua Colin. »

À ces mots, Jenkins redevint lui-même. Il secoua la tête dans tous les sens comme pour sortir quelque chose de celle-ci puis jaugea la situation d'un coup d'œil. Il réajusta sa cape avant d'annoncer à tous les élèves de la classe qui attendait une explication :

« - Veuillez pardonner ma maladresse, Miss Potter. Je voulais seulement vous montrer la façon dont on place son poignet pour ce sortilège.

- Nous n'avons pas tous la même définition de l'enseignement alors, professeur, rétorqua Colin en rejoignant Lily. Si cela ne vous dérange pas, je pense que nous pouvons considérer que le cours est terminé.

- Oui, oui, bien sûr. Allez-y ! »

Pendant que les élèves regroupaient leurs affaires, le professeur Jenkins se faufila dans son bureau en fermant la porte de celui-ci derrière lui. Toujours sous le choc, Lily se tenait le bras où une marque rouge foncé commençait lentement à apparaître. Chris s'enquit gentiment :

« - Lily, ça va ?

- Oui, je crois que oui. Je n'ai rien compris à ce qui se passait.

- Ne t'occupe pas de ça, tu viens avec moi, intervint Colin. On se barre d'ici et tout de suite, ajouta-t-il en entraînant la rouquine avec lui.

- Mais ... mes affaires ...

- J'ai tout pris ! »

Le beau brun ne dit plus un mot jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent devant la porte de l'infirmerie, un quart d'heure plus tard.

* * *

Quand il sortit en compagnie de Rebecca, Chris pensa immédiatement que le monde était complètement fou. Entre Jordan qui l'embrasse, Jenkins qui pète littéralement son câble et Rebecca qui le suit comme son ombre, cette journée n'était sans doute pas la sienne. Il soupira et tenta de comprendre ce que la vert et argent lui racontait :

« - Malgré les apparences, mes centres d'intérêt ne se limitent pas au maquillage et aux garçons, tu sais. J'aime beaucoup de choses.

- Et quoi ?

- La lecture, par exemple, répondit-elle du tac au tac.

- Vraiment ? s'étonna-t-il. Quel a été le dernier livre que tu as lu ?

- C'était « Comment être belle au réveil ? » !

- Ah ! souffla Chris, déçu.

- C'était vraiment un roman très intéressant et très profond. Un véritable nid à trésor pour ma peau, tu sais. Je te le conseille même si je me doute que la tienne est impeccable.

- Euh ... merci ... enfin je crois. »

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, mal à l'aise. Que lui voulait-elle ? Il toussota et vit surgir de nulle part Jordan Zabini. Cette dernière semblait en colère. Elle avait une démarche déterminée et ample. La voyant arriver ainsi, Chris et Rebecca s'arrêtèrent en plein milieu du couloir, attendant la foudre de Jordan qui ne tarda pas à frapper :

« - Andrews, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques avec Chris ?

- Ce que je veux ! Il ne t'appartient pas à ce que je sache, riposta calmement Rebecca. Tu l'as eu ce matin, maintenant c'est à mon tour, ma petite.

- Ça ne marche pas comme ça. Ce n'est pas un hibou mais un être humain !

- Content de l'entendre, marmonna Chris.

- Je le sais parfaitement, c'est toi qui n'a pas tout compris, Zabini. Est-ce que tu as remarqué à quel point il s'était ennuyé avec toi ce matin ? l'interrogea Rebecca.

- Il ne s'est pas ennuyé. Dis lui que tu ne t'es pas ennuyé, le pria Jordan.

- Il est trop gentil pour te dire la vérité, déclara Rebecca empêchant le Gryffondor de répondre. Il est compatissant avec les animaux errants comme toi.

- Moi ? Un animal errant ? Ce n'est pas moi la girafe squelettique !

- Et moi, je ne suis pas le caniche frisé tout miteux ! rétorqua la meilleure amie de Naomi.

- Mais ce n'est pas possible, je vais t'en mettre une ...

- Fermez-la ! cria Chris à bout de patience. Qu'est-ce que vous essayez de faire là ? Me séduire ?

- Oui, avouèrent-elles en chœur.

- Alors ne vous prenez pas la tête plus longtemps. Vous êtes charmantes toutes les deux et je vous apprécie sincèrement, je peux vous le jurer mais ... vous ... nous sommes trop différents pour qu'on puisse construire quelque chose. Que ce soit avec toi, Jordan ou avec toi, Rebecca, ça ne pourra jamais fonctionner entre nous. Je suis vraiment désolé les filles.

- Mais ce matin, tu as ... commença Jordan.

- Ce matin, je n'ai rien fait, c'est toi. Désolé, répéta-t-il. »

Il recula prudemment, comme pour ne pas les effrayer puis fit volte-face. Il marcha un moment pensant à ce qui venait de se passer. Jordan et Rebecca étaient attirées par lui ? Cela expliquait l'acharnement de Jordan à vouloir passer du temps avec lui et le harcèlement de Rebecca. Peut-être qu'après la petite explication qu'il venait de donner, il pourrait être tranquille.

Il soupira bruyamment et se maudit intérieurement. Il n'avait vraiment pas de chance. Deux jolies filles étaient prêtes à se disputer pour lui et lui, il était homosexuel. Que la vie pouvait être affreuse !

Il se retrouva bien vite dans le hall du château et aperçut Jun et Tim qui lisaient. Il décida alors de les rejoindre. Un bon bol d'air frais le détendrait sûrement.

* * *

Lily était plutôt contente du résultat. Plus de bleu, plus de douleur. Un grand sourire illumina son visage. Ils saluèrent l'infirmière et partirent. À peine avaient-ils posé un pied hors de l'infirmerie qu'un torrent de reproches inonda Lily :

« - Non mais tu n'es pas bien de faire ça !? Tu es inconsciente parfois. Tu savais que tu étais immature, Lily?

- Pardon ? Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? demanda-t-elle ahurie.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Tu me demandes ce que tu as fait ?

- Oui, c'est ma question. »

Pendant quelques secondes, Colin ne répondit rien, enrageant. Puis au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait, il tâchait de se calmer.

« - Est-ce que tu as pris dix secondes dans ta vie pour observer ton satané bracelet, idiote ?

- Idiote ? Mais je ne te permets pas ! s'énerva à son tour Lily.

- Oui, tu es une idiote. Madame est première en Potions mais elle n'est pas capable de reconnaître une pierre rare qui pendouille à son poignet, la récrimina Colin.

- Mais de quoi tu parles ? »

Tout en formulant son interrogation, Lily regarda le bracelet que ses parents lui avaient offert. Pourquoi Colin lui parlait-il de ce bijou ? Elle ne comprenait rien.

« - Tu ne comprends toujours pas ? Mais tu as fait comment pour arriver en sixième année ?

- Oui, je ne pige rien mais c'est pas une raison pour te foutre de moi, s'insurgea Lily.

- Excuse-moi mais là, j'ai un peu l'impression que tu essayes d'imiter Rebecca.

- ...

- Quand Jenkins te tenait le poignet, il était obsédé par une seule chose ... ton bracelet ! Tu comprends maintenant ?

- Euh ... non !

- Merlin, dîtes moi qu'elle le fait exprès. Regarde la pierre de ton bracelet ! Elle ne te rappelle rien ? »

Lily examina de plus près son bijou et se rendit compte en effet, que la roche lui disait quelque chose. Elle chercha dans ses souvenirs et ne mit pas longtemps à retrouver la pierre des profondeurs. Elle se donna une petite tape sur le front et proclama :

« - La pierre des profondeurs, bien sûr !

- C'est pas trop tôt, dis donc. Enfin bref, il l'a vue et l'a reconnue beaucoup plus vite que toi malheureusement. Il va vouloir s'en emparer. La pierre de ton bracelet sera beaucoup plus facile à voler pour lui que celle du bureau du directeur.

- Ça, c'est logique ! Alors je dois faire quoi ?

- Soit toujours la porter sur toi, soit ... la renvoyer à tes parents, proposa Colin.

- Je veux bien leur renvoyer mais Jenkins ne le saura pas et s'il veux m'attaquer, il le fera quand même. Alors autant que je l'aie sur moi pour pouvoir marchander avec lui, non ?

- Ça aussi, c'est logique ! »

Ils étaient à présent dans le hall. Ils étaient sur le point de sortir dans le parc lorsque Colin retint Lily et la força gentiment à se mettre face à lui.

« - Il faut que tu fasses attention à toi maintenant. Ne te promène jamais toute seule, on ne sait jamais.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, il ne me fera rien. Puis je sais pas si tu as remarqué mais depuis quelques temps, je suis toujours avec un mec. Tu le connais peut-être, il s'appelle Colin, plaisanta-t-elle en lui souriant.

- Tu es bête ! »

Elle plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Colin et aussitôt, son esprit fut envahit par un sentiment. Un sentiment de peur. Une voix grave s'éleva alors :

« - Jamais je ne courrai le risque de te perdre, ça n'arrivera pas cette fois. »

Elle ferma brusquement les yeux, coupant ainsi tout contact visuel et psychique avec Colin. Qu'est-ce que la phrase de Colin signifiait ? Elle rouvrit les paupières mais en reprenant bien garde de ne pas croiser le regard vert de son petit-ami. Il lui sembla soucieux mais aussi triste.

Il tenta sans grand succès de lui faire un sourire enthousiaste avant de reprendre sa marche. À un ou deux mètres de lui, Lily suivait attentive à chacun de ses mouvements. Il s'assit par terre aux côtés de Tim tandis qu'elle s'installait en face de Chris.

Leurs amis étaient déjà engagés dans une grande conversation qui portait évidemment sur le comportement de Jenkins. D'ailleurs, Tim donnait tout juste son point de vue :

« - Ce n'est pas normal venant d'un professeur de faire ça sans raison. Lily lui aurait craché à la figure, je ne dis pas mais là, c'est ... irrespectueux.

- Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi. Ce n'était pas le rôle d'un professeur de faire peur comme ça à ses élèves, renchérit Chris.

- On ne sait pas ce qui s'est passé, lança Jun sur la défensive. Peut-être que Lily avait vraiment mal positionné son poignet.

- Lewis, tu es intelligente alors réfléchis deux secondes ! lui conseilla Colin. Même si Lily avait mis sa baguette à l'envers, ça ne lui permettait pas de l'agresser.

- L'agresser ? Tu aggraves un peu les choses là !

- Non pas du tout. Il a serré tellement fort, qu'en arrivant à l'infirmerie, on pouvait voir la main entière de Jenkins. Ça c'est pas seulement aider un élève à s'améliorer.

- C'est vrai qu'il y est peut-être allé un peu loin, concéda Jun.

- Merci, souffla Colin. »

La discussion sur ce sujet s'arrêta là et heureusement, parce que Lily ne voulait plus y penser. Elle avait vraiment eu peur de ce qu'il pourrait lui faire. Elle eut un frisson mais se reprit bien vite en demandant à son ami :

« - Alors ? À ce qui paraît tu vas sortir avec Jordan Zabini ? »

Il tourna vivement la tête vers elle et Lily l'entendit plaisanter :

« - Jordan ? Non, je les préfère plus poilus et plus virils ! »

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux sous la surprise et bafouilla :

« - Tu ... tu ... les préfères ... T'as dit quoi ? »

* * *

Comment avait-elle fait ? Comment pouvait-elle savoir ce qu'il venait tout juste de penser ? Par Merlin, il l'avait seulement penser. Il sentit ses joues s'empourprer. Il essaya tant bien que mal de se justifier :

« - Tu as rêvé, Lily. Ça doit être le choc parce que je n'ai rien dit.

- Je sais mais tu as pensé, affirma Lily en se relevant sur ses genoux.

- Mais comment ... comment tu peux savoir ce que j'ai pensé ? s'enquit Chris, légèrement embarrassé.

- C'est pas important ... dit-elle vaguement.

- Comment t'as fait, Lily ? demanda Colin à son tour, curieux.

- ...

- Tu lis dans les pensées ? Tu es une Legilimens ? s'emporta joyeusement Jun.

- Mais pas du tout. C'est ... mon bracelet.

- Ton bracelet ? répétèrent-ils tous à l'unisson.

- Oui, je pourrai pas vous expliquer mais il me donne la capacité de lire dans les pensées.

- Tu sais à quoi je songe à cet instant ? la questionna Jun, amusée.

- Non ! Il ... il faut que j'ai un lien visuel.

- Un lien visuel ?

- Faut que je te regarde dans les yeux pour savoir ce que tu penses et ce que tu ressens. Enfin je suppose que c'est comme ça que ça marche.

- C'est pour ça que tu ne le mettais pas ?

- Oui ... J'avais pas envie d'entendre les secrets de tout le monde. Enfin, maintenant que j'ai répondu à vos questions, c'est à toi, Chris.

- Je n'ai rien à dire, chuchota-t-il en baissant la tête.

- Tu n'as pas avoir honte. On va pas te rejeter pour ... ça. Ce n'est pas une tare. Tu es et resteras toujours notre ami, le rassura Lily en lui prenant la main.

- Je ne peux pas. C'est trop ... compliqué.

- Ça ne l'est pas. C'est toi qui rend tout difficile.

- Est-ce qu'on peut savoir de quoi vous parlez ? se mêla Colin.

- Non, s'exclama Chris, apeuré. »

Il ne fallait pas qu'il sache. Pas Colin. Cette révélation allait tout changer entre eux. Il ne voulait pas perdre ses amis et encore moins son frère.

« - Arrête, Chris. Tu n'as pas à avoir honte de ce que tu es. Et puis on est des amis pour toujours et c'est pas ça qui va y changer quelque chose. »

Pourquoi fallait-il que les parents de Lily lui aient offert un tel cadeau ? Même dans les livres les plus loufoques qu'il avait pu lire, jamais une histoire comme celle-là n'était arrivée. Et pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle insiste ? C'était Lily après tout. Et maintenant, c'était à Jun d'intervenir:

« - Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez mais tu n'as pas à avoir peur de nous avouer quelque chose, Chris. On est là pour toi. »

Son esprit était coupé en deux. Leur dire et être enfin honnête avec tous ses amis ou se taire et avoir honte de lui. Il prit une profonde inspiration. Après tout, s'ils n'acceptaient pas cet aspect de sa personnalité, ils n'étaient peut-être pas si proches. Après un long moment d'hésitation, il leur confessa :

« - Très bien ... Je ... Je suis ... homosexuel, cracha-t-il.

- Homose ... non ? bredouilla Colin.

- Si. J'aime les hommes.

- Mais, c'est pas possible ! grogna son frère.

- Colin ! le réprimanda Lily en lui donnant un coup.

- C'est pas ça, c'est juste que je lui ai jeté Jordan dans les pattes pensant qu'elle lui plairait mais en fait ... c'est son frère qui serait plus son genre. Je suis désolé, petit frère. J'ai été si ridicule, se lamenta Colin en mettant son front sur l'épaule de sa petite-amie. »

Colin et les autres éclatèrent de rire. Il ne put s'empêcher de les regarder les uns après les autres, attendant peut-être une remarque, une objection mais rien ne vint. Il les pria alors coupant leur hilarité :

« - Ça ... ça ne vous fait rien ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça nous fasse ? s'étonna son frère.

- Je sais pas, moi. J'appréhendais beaucoup votre réaction et là ...

- Et là, tu te rends compte qu'on s'en fout royalement de tes attirances sexuelles. Tout ce qui compte, c'est que tu ne nous ramènes pas un abruti, lança Colin.

- Alors ça ne vous dérange pas ?

- Pourquoi ça nous dérangerait ? »

Il s'aperçut que son cœur se faisait soudain plus léger quand ils reprirent une conversation normale dont le sujet n'était autre que le Quidditch. Un petit sourire apparut sur ses lèvres et ne le lâcherait pas de sitôt.


	18. Tu es extraordinaire

**Chapitre 17**

« - Tu ne peux pas ajouter cet ingrédient si tu as déjà mis du jus de grenade dans ta potion.

- Et comment je pouvais le savoir ?

- Si tu avais relu au moins une fois ton cours, tu le saurais. »

Il soupira et s'enfonça un peu plus sur sa chaise inconfortable. Il regarda autour de lui et détesta ce qu'il vit. Des dizaines d'élèves étaient là, à réviser. Il détestait travailler et encore plus s'il s'agissait de Potion comme maintenant. Sa copine ne le laissa pas tranquille et revint à la charge :

« - Que faut-il mettre au tout dernier moment pour que la Potion soit parfaite ?

- Une jambe d'elfe, grogna-t-il.

- N'importe quoi. Allez fais un petit effort, s'il te plaît !

- De la bave d'escargot !

- Tête de chien, lui lança-t-elle.

- Une tête de chien ? C'est horrible de leur faire ça pour une simple potion de pacotille.

- Mais non ! C'est toi la tête de chien ! Tu fais exprès de répondre à côté de la plaque. Tu m'énerves quand tu fais ça.

- Quand je fais quoi ?

- L'idiot ! répondit-elle en croisant les bras devant sa poitrine.

- Je ne fais pas l'idiot. Je ne comprends jamais rien en Potions, ce n'est pas nouveau et ce n'est pas parce que tu vas me donner deux ou trois cours de soutien que je vais réussir à intégrer.

- Si tu te donnais un peu plus de mal, tu réussirais comme tout le monde.

- Comme toi, miss-je-sais-tout ? railla-t-il.

- Ben oui, peut-être ! »

Il grogna et se renfrogna sur sa chaise. Il n'aimait pas les cours de Potions, ce n'était pas nouveau mais simplement pour faire plaisir à Lily, il avait accepté de travailler avec elle sur les dernières préparations qu'ils avaient dû faire. Mais rien n'y faisait. Entre les chrysopes et les yeux d'il ne savait quel animal magique, il en perdait son anglais. Une seule chose pouvait à présent lui remonter le moral ... de la nourriture. Il se tourna immédiatement vers Tim et lui murmura :

« - Ça te dit d'aller cambrioler les cuisines ?

- Je ne suis pas sûr que ... Tim fit un peu signe de la tête vers Jun qui avait la tête plongée dans un bouquin plus épais que son matelas et continua ... veuille que je parte avant qu'on ait fini notre devoir.

- Allez, sois un homme, mon vieux ! »

Il vit que Tim prenait sa respiration et son courage dans le même temps puis le Serpentard questionna précipitamment sa petite-amie :

« - Je peux aller avec Colin ?

- Pour quoi faire ? demandèrent Jun et Lily en même temps.

- Chercher à manger dans les cuisines.

- On a pas le droit de manger dans la bibliothèque, fit remarquer la japonaise.

- On mangera avant de revenir alors.

- Puis quoi encore ? répliqua la rouquine. Vous allez pas vous régaler sans nous. On est de l'expédition, ajouta-t-elle en commençant à ranger ses parchemins. »

* * *

Un petit quart d'heure plus tard, les quatre sixième année arrivèrent dans le hall d'entrée. Ils passèrent la porte qui se situait à droite de l'escalier principal et se retrouvèrent plongés dans le noir. Tim sortit sa baguette magique de la poche arrière de son pantalon et alluma une grande torche qui se trouvait au mur. Colin prit aussitôt le flambeau dans sa main et se remit en marche aux côtés du Serpentard tandis que les deux jeunes filles les suivaient de près tout en parlant :

« - Tu as vu comment Rebecca a regardé Chris ce matin au petit-déjeuner ?

- Oui, elle le fusillait du regard. C'était trop drôle à voir.

- Elle en a quand même un peu trop fait lorsqu'elle lui a lancé un sort dans le dos avant les cours.

- Tout à fait d'accord ! approuva la rouquine.

- C'était marrant de voir mon frère s'étaler de tout son long juste devant le nez du prof.

- Marrant ? s'exclama Lily. C'était surtout stupide de la part de Rebecca de le faire quand le prof arrivait. Mais bizarrement, venant d'elle, ça ne m'étonne qu'à moitié.

- Avoue que son sort était parfait. Exécuté à la perfection, s'extasia Colin.

- Oui, c'est vrai mais je continue à penser que ce n'est pas la meilleure façon de réagir au refus de ton frère.

- Ça se passe comme ça lorsque l'on brise le coeur d'une fille sensible ! intervint Tim.

- Rebecca ? Une fille sensible ? pouffa Lily.

- Tu n'as pas les yeux en face des trous alors parce qu'elle est tout sauf sensible, renchérit Jun.

- Elle est quoi alors ? demanda le seul vert et argent du petit groupe.

- Elle est superficielle, arrogante et bête, énuméra Jun.

- C'est tout ? s'étonna Colin qui s'attendait à bien pire venant d'elle.

- Et c'est une traînée, ajouta Lily en affichant un sourire que Jun imita superbement.

- Oh tout de suite les grands mots ! s'exclama Tim.

- Ne défend pas l'indéfendable, Tim, lui conseilla Colin sachant pertinemment ce que pensaient les deux jeunes filles de Rebecca. Elles ne l'aiment pas et quoique tu leur dises, ça te retombera dessus.

- C'est même pas vrai !

- Oh que si ! Dès qu'il s'agit de Rebecca ou de Naomi ...

- Ne viens pas la mettre dans cette conversation celle-là ! s'écria Lily tandis qu'ils arrivaient au tableau représentant une coupe de fruits.

- Tu vois ? souffla Colin à son ami tout en chatouillant la poire. Elles les détestent ! »

Aussitôt, la poire prit la forme d'une petite poignée de porte que Colin s'empressa de tourner, tiraillé par la faim. Devant eux, s'offrit un spectacle auquel ils ne s'habitueraient jamais selon eux. Ils étaient enfin arrivés aux cuisines. Ces dernières étaient aussi grandes voire plus que la Grande salle. Quatre longues tables se trouvaient exactement aux mêmes endroits que celles où ils mangeaient trois fois par jours à un étage près. L'endroit grouillait de centaines d'elfes de maison qui s'affairaient derrière les cuisinières.

Étrangement, Colin avait toujours aimé venir ici. L'atmosphère surexcitée et la dévotion des elfes de maison y étaient sans aucun doute pour quelque chose. D'ailleurs, trois vinrent les accueillir à une vitesse impressionnante. L'un d'entre eux donna un coup au second et se courba légèrement avant de crier :

« - Miss Potter, que puis-je pour vous ?

- Et nous, on compte pour des citrouilles ? murmura-t-il à son ami.

- Bonjour Kreattur ! le salua la benjamine des Potter. Nous souhaiterions deux ou trois mets dont vous avez le secret, si cela est possible bien sûr.

- Nous le faisons bien pour des vermines purulentes alors nous pouvons le faire pour vous et vos amis, Miss, lui répondit le petit elfe. Désirez-vous plus du sucré ou du salé ?

- Sucré ! s'exclamèrent Colin et Lily en chœur.

- Très bien, Miss. Je vous apporte tout de suite quelques préparations. Installez-vous ! »

Colin le regarda partir précipitamment vers un four puis se tourna vers sa petite-amie en haussant les épaules. Elle lui sourit et lui passa devant pour aller s'asseoir à une des tables. Lui, Tim et Jun se joignirent à elle. La conversation reprit :

« - Alors comment se fait-il que tu sois accueillie comme le ministre de la Magie ?

- Non, quand même pas, c'est seulement que mon père est le maître de cet elfe, expliqua vaguement la rouquine.

- Et que fait-il à Poudlard alors ? s'intéressa Jun.

- En fait, mon père m'a dit qu'il en avait hérité de son parrain lorsqu'il est mort mais à cette époque, il habitait toujours chez son oncle et sa tante. Il ne pouvait pas le garder avec lui mais ce problème arrangeait tout le monde puisque Kreattur n'était pas des plus ravis ravis d'avoir mon père comme maître.

- Pas ravi d'avoir le Survivant comme maître ? s'étonna Tim. Je pense que plus d'un elfe présent ici aurait tout fait pour être à son service.

- Peut-être, marmonna Lily. Mais pas Kreattur. Il avait toujours servi une famille de sang pur qui était du côté de Voldemort alors ça ne lui plaisait pas de passer de l'autre côté.

- Tu veux dire que le parrain de ton père était ... mangemort ? questionna Colin, stupéfait.

- Non, non, pas du tout. Même si beaucoup l'ont pensé. Son parrain s'appelait Sirius Black. Il faisait parti d'une grande et noble famille. S'il était toujours vivant, il serait le petit cousin ou un truc dans le genre de Scorpius Malefoy. Enfin bref, on s'en fiche. Toute sa famille est passée par Serpentard, sauf lui. Il s'est mis ses parents et tout le monde à dos à cause de ça.

- Mais ce n'est pas de sa faute. C'est le choixpeau qui décide, intervint Tim.

- Oui et non. Le choixpeau décide mais il tient compte de tes envies ou autres. Moi par exemple, je l'ai presque supplié pour ne pas aller à Poufsouffle.

- Pourquoi ?

- Mes frères n'auraient pas arrêté de me chambrer sur ça. Enfin pour revenir à Black, il ne voulait absolument pas ressembler à son ascendance. Toutes les histoires sur le sang pur et tout le baratin n'étaient que du vent pour lui. Alors il a tout fait pour être renié, ce qu'il a très bien réussi, selon mon père.

- Mais je ne comprends pas, souffla Tim. Si Kre ... Kreattur - c'est ça ? - détestait ton père pourquoi est-il si ... chaleureux avec toi aujourd'hui?

- Je ne connais pas les détails. Mon père – ou plutôt ma mère et ma tante - n'a jamais voulu nous raconter ce qu'ils avaient dû faire pendant la guerre. Mais le retournement de Kreattur en la faveur de mon père s'est fait à ce moment-là et donc aujourd'hui, il est plutôt cool avec moi. »

Sur ces mots, le dénommé Kreattur arriva à leurs côtés suivi de trois autres elfes, tous encombrés de plats de pâtisseries. Chacune des quatre créatures posèrent leurs plateaux devant l'un des élèves tandis qu'un cinquième leur apportait de quoi boire.

Les deux couples ouvrirent de grands yeux devant la quantité impressionnante de nourriture qu'on mettait à leur disposition. Ils en avaient au moins pour trois semaines. Colin et Tim se firent un immense sourire avant de commencer de manger – ou plutôt se goinfrer.

« - Merci, Kreattur, le gratifia Jun. Ça a l'air délicieux.

- Si vous désirez autre chose, appelez-moi. Je ne serai pas loin, Miss.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Avec tout ça, nous en aurons bien assez, lui déclara Lily. »

Colin, qui était en train d'enfourner sa septième petite tartelette au citron meringuée, marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible :

« - Çavrémencéavantagdêtrfilleduganarrypoher !

- Et en décrypté, ça donne quoi ? lui demanda Lily, amusée.

- Ça a vraiment ses avantages d'être la fille du grand Harry Potter, répéta-t-il.

- Tu ne vas pas recommencer avec ça ! s'emporta l'impétueuse rousse. Tu sais très bien que si je n'avais pas été là, vous auriez été servis aussi bien que maintenant.

- Je plaisantais, Lily.

- J'espère bien, lui souffla-t-elle en croquant dans sa part de gâteau aux amandes.

- Vous comptez faire quoi sinon ce soir ? sonda la jolie japonaise.

- Moi, ça va être une soirée bataille explosive. Des gars de notre année organisent un tournoi dans notre salle commune, leur expliqua Tim.

- Et le gagnant obtient quoi ? demanda le beau Gryffondor

- Une bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu, il me semble. Enfin, je n'ai pas beaucoup de chances de passer le premier tour mais ça va être sympa, je pense.

- Les autres maisons ont le droit de participer ? s'intéressa Colin.

- Aucune idée. On ira demander à l'organisateur à l'heure du dîner si tu veux.

- Non, non, non ! s'interposa Lily. Tu as promis à ton frère et à moi de travailler avec nous ce soir. Alors le tournoi, tu le laisses où il est.

- Mais ... mais Tim a dit que ça allait être marrant, se lamenta Colin.

- Peut-être mais sans toi ! Les examens arrivent à grands pas et tu es loin d'être prêt en Potions.

- C'est dit avec tellement de gentillesse et d'amour, ironisa-t-il.

- Je le dis pour ton bien mais après tout, tu fais ce que tu veux. Si tu veux rester en sixième année et nous voir passer en septième, c'est ton problème. Mais c'est à toi de dire à ton frère que tu préfères jouer à la bataille explosive que de passer du temps avec lui, le prévint la rouquine sur un ton sec avant de boire une longue gorgée de sa limonade.

- Tu oses me faire du chantage ?

- Peut-être ... chuchota Lily, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Mon frère comprendra tout à fait. Puis au pire, je lui demande de venir avec moi et comme ça, on s'amusera tous les deux.

- Chris déteste la bataille ! lui rappela Jun.

- Oui, mais il aime les hommes et il n'y aura que ça là-bas !

- C'est petit ... c'est très petit ce que tu viens de dire. Tu utilises l'homosexualité de Chris pour ton propre bénéfice seulement pour ne pas avoir à travailler les Potions, dit-elle, médusée.

- C'était une blague ! J'en ai quelques unes encore en réserve, si tu veux.

- Ouais, mais plus beaucoup de drôles, lui assena Lily provoquant les rires de Jun et Tim.

- Tu n'es qu'une rabat-joie, Potter. Et vous, arrêtez de rire ! leur cria-t-il »

Colin croisa les bras, vexé par les rires des trois autres. Il n'aimait pas mais alors pas du tout que l'on se moque ainsi de lui. Il fit une petite moue lorsque Lily déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres puis il se laissa aller. Cela ne servait à rien de lui faire la tête. Il passa une main sur la hanche de la jeune fille et approfondit un peu plus leur baiser.

« - Hum ... ne vous gênez surtout pas pour nous, entendit-il derrière lui.

- Désolée Jun, murmura Lily en mettant un terme à leur étreinte.

- Ça ne me gêne pas vraiment, c'est juste que ça me fait encore bizarre de vous voir vous faire des papouilles au lieu des vannes habituelles. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ça me fait vachement plaisir de vous voir en couple.

- J'espère bien !

- Mais ces derniers temps, on a eu pas mal de surprises ! Entre vous et Chris, faut pas être trop sensible, plaisanta Jun.

- C'est vrai ! Ça fait bizarre, notre petit train-train quotidien a radicalement changé depuis la dernière rentrée, approuva Lily.

- Mais vous, commença Tim ... Vous êtes les meilleures amies de Chris, vous n'avez rien vu venir sur son ...

- Homosexualité, termina la japonaise. Ça s'appelle homosexualité !

- Oui, je sais mais ... je ne m'y attendais pas du tout à celle-là.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, nous non plus, lui apprit Lily. On était même à dix mille lieux de se douter qu'il ... avait les mêmes goûts que nous.

- Ben moi, ça m'a un peu choqué. Je suis désolé de le dire mais ... Il aurait quand même pu me le dire avant, non ? Je suis son frère après tout.

- Tu es son frère et c'est bien pour ça que c'est dur à dire, lui expliqua Lily. Mais les pires personnes pour lui à qui avouer ses tendances seront vos parents, je pense.

- Nos parents ? s'écria Colin.

- Ouais ...

- Alors là j'en doute ... chuchota le beau Gryffondor. »

Les trois autres le fixèrent un instant attendant une explication mais lorsqu'ils virent qu'ils n'auraient rien, ils se replongèrent dans leur goûter, sans dire un mot de plus.

* * *

Une heure plus tard, les plats qui se trouvaient encore devant eux étaient à présent complètement vides. Tim finissait tout juste son jus de citrouille lorsque Jun l'entraîna hors des cuisines après avoir fait un simple petit geste de la main aux deux autres Gryffondors. Lily les regarda passer la porte tandis que Colin riait aux éclats derrière elle.

Quand elle vit la porte se refermer sur un Tim stupéfait, elle se tourna et fit face au beau brun qui continuait de se désopiler. Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils devant l'hilarité de son petit-ami et il lui demanda :

« - Qu'a-t-il de si drôle ?

- ...

- Arrête de rire ! lui ordonna-t-elle, légèrement irritée par le comportement de Colin.

- ...

- Tu n'es qu'un idiot !

- C'est ... c'est juste que ... c'est gros comme une maison ce qu'ils sont partis faire tous les deux.

- Faire quoi ? s'étonna la rouquine.

- À ton avis, Lily ?

- Quoi ? ... Ça ? ... Non ! ... Pas Jun et ... Non ! répéta-t-elle mal à l'aise.

- Et pourquoi Jun ne pourrait pas cou ...

- Chut ! Tais-toi !

- Pourquoi ? ria Colin.

- Parce que cela ne nous regarde pas !

- Je ne te demande pas d'y participer, je te dis juste qu'ils l'ont déjà fait ... et plus d'une fois ! affirma le beau brun.

- Impossible ! lui assura Lily en se levant. Merci beaucoup pour tout, Kreattur, lança-t-elle au petit elfe qui s'était déjà précipité pour débarrasser.

- De rien, Miss !

- Allez Lily ! Ne fais pas la tête ! J'ai rien dit de mal !

- Je ne fais pas la tête mais je continue à penser qu'ils n'ont encore rien fait ... je suis sa meilleure amie, elle me l'aurait bien dit ! lui certifia la rouquine en sortant.

- Euh ... vu comme tu réagis quand on parle de ça, j'en doute !

- Pardon ? »

À une vitesse qui rendrait jaloux un ninja expérimenté, Lily fit volte-face et se posta devant Colin tout en essayant de l'intimider. Mais cela n'eut que le seul effet de le faire rire un peu plus. Lily sentit alors la colère s'insinuer en elle. Elle serra fort les poings et lui cracha :

« - Jun et Tim font bien ce qu'ils veulent alors fous moi la paix avec ça !

- Mais pourquoi tu t'énerves pour ça ? la questionna-t-il.

- Parce que ... parce que !

- Ce n'est pas une raison ça ! »

Se sentant soudain prise au piège, son agressivité s'envola brusquement. Elle aurait voulu se faire toute petite, telle une souris pour pouvoir se cacher dans un mur en pierre, impénétrable. Elle vit une petite lueur passer dans les yeux de Colin et ceci lui fit peur. Il avait compris.

Certes elle n'en avait pas honte, loin de là mais étrangement, elle crut retomber en enfance, lorsque ses cousins lui parlaient de choses dont elle ne connaissait que de nom et qu'ils se moquaient d'elle à cause de son ignorance. Elle ressortit de ses souvenirs quand Colin lui demanda d'une voix douce :

« - Tu n'as ... jamais ... euh ?

- Non, jamais, confirma-t-elle, la tête haute.

- Mais ... et avec Anton ?

- Je t'ai dit jamais alors ça veut dire jamais ! Tout le monde n'est pas toi, Monsieur le Don Juan! répliqua-t-elle, vexée. »

Elle reprit alors son chemin qui menait au hall. Rageuse, son sac de cours qu'elle tenait fermement par la lanière se balançait dans son dos au rythme de ses enjambées. Au bout de quelques secondes, Colin l'interpela et se mit à courir pour la rattraper. Elle entendait l'allure des pas du Gryffondor plus distinctement à mesure qu'il s'approchait d'elle.

Elle passa rapidement la porte qui se trouvait à droite de l'escalier du hall qu'elle s'apprêtait à monter lorsqu'elle sentit que Colin lui avait déjà agrippée le bras. Il la fit se retourner et la força à reculer jusqu'à toucher le mur qui était derrière elle. Elle était piégée mais contrairement à il y a encore quelques semaines, cela lui plaisait assez malgré son humeur.

« - Je t'ai demandé de m'attendre, souffla-t-il d'une voix suave.

- Et moi, je ne veux pas t'obéir.

- Mais qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ?

- Tu t'es moqué de moi ! siffla-t-elle.

- Tu hallucines là ! Je n'ai rien fait ! Ça m'a surpris parce que je pensais qu'avec Anton ... tu avais sauté le pas.

- Et bien non, j'ai pas voulu ! Désolée de te décevoir.

- Me décevoir ? Pourquoi ça me décevrait ? s'étonna Colin.

- Parce que toi tu as déjà pas mal d'expérience et que moi non ...

- Tu en as encore beaucoup des conneries de ce style ? blagua-t-il.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que de un, j'ai pas tant d'expérience que ça, tu sais et de deux, tu es ma prude à moi.

- Tu plaisantes ? Avec toutes les filles avec lesquelles tu es sorti !

- Je te dis la vérité. Sortir ne veut pas dire forcément coucher, tu en es la preuve, non ? Je n'ai eu qu'une seule et unique partenaire, lui avoua Colin.

- Et je peux savoir qui c'était ?

- Tu es sûr de vouloir savoir ?

- Oui ...

- Jordan !

- Jor ... Jordan ? Vous avez déjà ... ? Ensemble ?

- Oui, à une certaine époque ! dit-il vaguement.

- J'aurai préféré ne pas savoir, murmura Lily en baissant la tête.

- Je t'ai demandé si tu étais sûre.

- Je sais mais je ne m'attendais pas à ... Jordan, dit-elle, des trémolos dans la voix.

- Que ce soit elle ou une autre, ça ne change rien. C'est avec toi que je suis maintenant.

- Et pour combien de temps ? demanda-t-elle en plissant les yeux. »

Colin avança un peu plus son visage de celui de Lily et lui susurra :

« - Aussi longtemps que tu voudras de moi ! »

Lily sourit immédiatement à ses mots. Sa jalousie s'estompa alors tandis que ses muscles se décrispaient lentement. Elle allait lui répondre quelque chose quand une voix rauque et dure les fit sursauter.

« - Et après vous allez oser me soutenir qu'il ne se passe rien entre vous et que c'est moi qui débloque complètement ? »

La jeune Potter se décala de plusieurs centimètres et la tête rousse de son cousin entra alors dans son champ de vision. Hugo avait immense un sourire satisfait sur son visage alors que celui de Lily prenait comme à son habitude une superbe teinte rouge. Elle avait comme perdu la parole, ce qui était loin d'être le cas de Colin.

« - Weasley, ton QI, c'est comme un thermomètre. Ça dépasse rarement les 40. »

Lily ne put s'empêcher de rire à la réplique de son petit-ami, ce qui ne plut pas du tout à Hugo qui s'exclama, vexé.

« - Foutez-vous bien de moi ! Je suis peut-être un idiot comme vous le dîtes mais je ne suis pas un menteur invétéré comme vous deux. Chacun sa tare !

- Je vais te dire un truc, Weasley, tu me gonfles ! Que je couche avec ta petite cousine ou pas ne te regarde pas le moins du monde.

- Que tu ... couches avec ..., balbutia le rouquin.

- Quoi ? Je te choque peut-être ? Pourtant, tu es le premier à en parler librement, non ?

- Ça n'a rien à voir. Là ce n'est pas moi le sujet mais Lily. Si tu touches à elle ...

- Oui ? J'attends ! Qu'est-ce que tu comptes me faire ?

- Je te tords le cou avec mes propres mains.

- Mais tu crois quoi ? Qu'elle va finir bien tranquillement vierge dans un monastère ou un truc dans le genre ?

- Pas du tout mais ... pas avec toi ! cria Hugo.

- Pourquoi pas lui ? intervient Lily

- Parce que c'est un coureur de jupons qui va te faire souffrir !

- Et c'est toi qui ose me dire ça ? s'étonne-t-elle.

- Oui ...

- Et bien, tu manques pas de culot en tout cas ! Rappelle moi, c'est bien toi qui me demandait si j'avais couché avec un garçon pendant ton jeu bidon, non ?

- Oui mais c'était différent !

- Et pourquoi ? C'est toujours de ma vie sexuelle dont on parle à ce que je sache ! Alors s'il te plaît, Hugo, lâche moi. C'est très gentil de ta part de vouloir me ... protéger, on va dire, mais c'est inutile. Je suis amie avec qui je veux, je sors avec qui je veux et surtout je couche avec qui je veux. C'est bien compris ?

- Ouais ... marmonna son cousin.

- Puis franchement, tu n'en as pas marre ? Tu es un gars bien mais tu fais tout pour te mettre les gens à dos. Si Colin et moi étions ensemble, ça serait à nous de décider de ce que nous faisons.

- Oui, tu as raison. Désolé, Lily. Désolé, vieux, répéta-t-il à l'intention de Colin.

- Pas de mal ! répondit ce dernier, nonchalamment. »

Sans attendre son reste, Hugo marcha la tête haute jusqu'à la porte et sortit dans le parc. Colin posa une main sur la hanche de Lily qui lui murmura, amusée :

« - Pas mal ta blague sur le thermomètre !

- Ah tu vois que je peux en faire des drôles !

- Je n'en douterai plus, promis.

- Bon je vais aller un peu voler, ça te tente ? lui proposa-t-il.

- Non, j'ai encore le devoir de Sortilèges à finir.

- Ok, comme tu veux. On se rejoint pour manger alors ?

- Non, je dîne avec Mary, ce soir. Elle veut me parler d'un truc de fille, fit-elle avec un grand sourire.

- Ça serait cool qu'on puisse se voir un peu avant d'aller se coucher quand même, grogna-t-il, mécontent.

- Mais oui ! Aller, fais pas cette tête ! »

Elle regarda rapidement autour d'elle pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait personne dans les alentours. Lorsque la voie fut déclarée libre, elle l'embrassa brièvement avant de monter les marches quatre à quatre pour se rendre dans la salle commune des Gryffondors.

* * *

Jun embrassa son petit-ami tandis que Lily ébouriffait gaiement les cheveux de Steven. Elle se leva et salua tout le monde, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Au dernier moment, elle fit demi-tour et leur souhaita bonne chance pour leur tournoi de bataille explosive de ce soir-là. Suivie de sa meilleure amie, Jun quitta la Grande salle sous le regard d'un grand blond de septième année. David.

Déjà durant tout le repas, il n'avait fait que fixer Lily, ne faisant même pas attention à ses nombreux amis assis autour de lui. Elle avait failli se lever et lui crier que c'était trop tard mais sa raison l'avait retenue sur son banc. Puis elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle n'avait pas été la seule à remarquer l'attention insistante de David.

Lorsqu'elles furent arriver au septième étage, Jun se décida d'en parler avec la rouquine qui ne devait n'avoir rien vu, comme toujours.

« - J'ai vu un beau garçon qui n'avait d'yeux que pour toi.

- Vraiment ? Et qui ça ? Peeves ? plaisanta Lily.

- Bien sûr que non. C'est David, lui déclara-t-elle sur le ton de confidence.

- David ? Le David de l'équipe ? s'étonna la jolie rousse.

- Tu en connais beaucoup toi, des David ?

- Non, mais ça me paraît bizarre ! Tu es sûre ?

- Oh que oui ! Il passait tellement de temps à te contempler qu'il en a oublié de manger son steak.

- N'importe quoi ! Arrête de toujours exagérer !

- Je ne dis pas de bêtises ! Tu verras bien que j'ai raison quand ton Colin va te faire une crise de jalousie à propos de ça.

- Pourquoi il en ferait une ? demanda Lily, intriguée.

- Parce que je ne suis pas la seule à l'avoir remarqué. »

Alors que Lily s'était arrêtée en plein milieu du couloir, Jun se fit un plaisir de continuer sa marche laissant son amie réfléchir à tout ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. Elle arriva bien vite au portrait de la Grosse Dame qui se coiffait. La petite japonaise leva les yeux au ciel et fit demi-tour pour interpeller Lily qui était toujours en mode pause.

« - Bouge-toi, Lily ! Qu'est-ce que tu risques ? Tu n'as rien fait de mal !

- Peut-être mais ... c'est quand même David. Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'après ce qui s'est passé entre eux ... ils sont plutôt antipathiques l'un envers l'autre, lui rappela Lily en reprenant sa marche.

- Allez, t'en fais pas ! Au pire, Colin lui pétera à nouveau le nez, blagua Jun.

- Jun ! la réprima son amie.

- Oh ça va, je rigole ! Mais ... c'était quand même pas mal à voir ! Patronus. »

Contre son gré, la Grosse dame dut cesser de se peigner et laissa passer les deux jeunes filles. Le portrait allait se refermer lorsqu'elles entendirent une voix grave interpeller la rouquine. Elles se retournèrent d'un seul mouvement et tombèrent nez-à-nez avec David. Il essayait tant bien que mal de reprendre son souffle qu'il avait dû perdre dans sa course pour rattraper Lily. Il appuya fortement en bas à droite de son ventre et lui dit entre deux halètements :

« - Lily, ... je suis désolé de te déranger mais ... je voulais ... savoir si ça te ... dirait de sortir ... dans le parc avec ... moi, finit-il difficilement.

- J'ai bien cru qu'il n'y arriverait jamais, marmonna Jun en baissant la tête pour cacher son sourire.

- Sortir dans le parc ? répéta la jolie rousse, stupéfaite.

- Oui. Je me disais qu'une promenade au clair ... de lune pouvait être sympa, non ?

- Peut-être ... chuchota Lily.

- Alors ça te tente, Lily ?

- À vrai dire ...

- À vrai dire, elle ne peut pas, objecta Jun à la place de la rouquine. On a encore pas mal de devoirs à faire.

- C'est le week-end, tu pourras les faire demain, insista David comme si c'était Lily qui lui avait adressé la parole.

- Non, demain, on a quelque chose d'autre de prévu.

- Écoute, Lewis, ferme la. Tu n'es pas son interprète à ce que je sache alors dégage et laisse nous parler tranquillement entre gens civilisés. »

Jun avait toujours été une fille vive qui ne se laissait pas marcher sur les pieds. Depuis leur première année à Poudlard, elle avait toujours été là pour Lily, comme une soeur. Elle avait essuyé ses larmes, elle l'avait fait rire et surtout elle avait éloigné les arrivistes. Elle était comme son garde du corps. Certaines personnes n'aimeraient sans doute pas être à sa place mais Jun, elle, ne l'échangerait pour rien au monde. Et ce n'était pas ce David qui l'empêcherait de faire ce qu'elle avait toujours fait. Protéger Lily.

D'un mouvement rapide, elle se planta devant David qui faisait au moins une tête et demi de plus qu'elle mais cela ne lui fit pas peur. Elle plongea son regard noir dans celui légèrement anxieux du septième année. Pendant un instant, elle le fusilla du regard puis elle se décida enfin à lui répondre :

« - Tu crois faire peur à qui comme ça ? Je suis japonaise et j'ai pas mal de techniques avec lesquelles je pourrais te tuer en laissant moins de trace qu'un Avada Kadavra. Alors tu parles mieux à la meilleure amie de la fille que tu dragues ouvertement. »

Étrangement, elle vit que la taille de David diminuait un peu. L'avait-elle intimidé ? Elle n'en était pas du tout sûre. Soudain le visage du blond se retrouva juste devant celui de Jun. Il cracha alors :

« - Je trouve que tu as de mauvaises fréquentations, Lily, entre Philips et ... celle-là. »

Jun ne se contrôlait plus. Elle lui assena une gifle royale dont elle avait le secret. La tête de David sembla se décrocher de son cou tellement elle vira sur sa droite. Un sourire machiavélique apparut alors sur les fines lèvres de Jun, contente d'elle-même. Elle lui répondit d'un ton très calme qui ne laissait rien paraître de sa colère intense contre ce personnage abject :

« - Fais attention à ce que tu diras à l'avenir, je suis assez susceptible. Alors maintenant, lâche Lily, tu n'es pas du tout son style !

- Comment ça pas son style ? maugréa David, la main sur sa joue en feu.

- Les grands garçons peroxydés, ce n'est plus du tout à la mode par ici, mon vieux.

- Je vais te ... commença-t-il.

- Vous avez un problème les filles ? demanda une voix suave derrière le septième année.

- Aucun, il me semble. N'est-ce pas, David ? rétorqua Jun, toujours tout sourire.

- Ouais, aucun, Philips.

- Tant mieux ! Alors tu peux partir maintenant, personne ne te retient, lui conseilla Colin, méchamment. »

Sans dire un mot de plus, il contourna Jun et passa à côté de Lily sans le moindre regard pour elle. Il disparut parmi la foule de Gryffondors qui étaient à l'intérieur de la salle commune. La jeune japonaise s'exclama alors :

« - Quel abruti celui-là ! Ça vous tente des chocolats ? Mon frère m'en a envoyé toute une boîte hier ! changea-t-elle de sujet.

- Avec plaisir !

- Pourquoi pas ... mais j'aimerai parler avec Lily avant si ça te dérange pas !

- Non allez-y, je vous attends à l'intérieur. »

Sentant la jalousie à plein nez, Jun prit ses jambes à son cou et prit le même chemin que David quelques secondes auparavant. Au passage, elle souffla un « bon courage » à sa meilleure amie et entra dans la salle commune. Elle entendit le portrait se refermer sur ses deux amis.

* * *

Elle garda la tête baissée, telle une coupable d'un crime terrible qui vient tout juste de se faire arrêter par la police. Elle attendait patiemment la fureur de son petit-ami qui tardait à venir selon elle. Puis soudain, il craqua enfin. Colin lui hurla alors :

« - Si Jun n'avait pas été là, tu aurais accepté d'aller te promener avec lui !

- Mais ... mais pas du tout, tenta-t-elle de se défendre.

- Vraiment ? Ça ne donnait pas cette impression ! Tu m'as dit que David ne comptait plus. Tu me l'as dit, Lily. C'était la vérité ou pas ?

- Bien sûr que c'était la vérité !

- Et tu me le prouves comme ça ? demanda Colin dont le visage était devenu rouge écrevisse.

- Je n'ai pas accepté, Colin.

- Alors explique-moi pourquoi d'un coup monsieur se met à te mater pendant des heures dans la Grande salle et qu'il vient te proposer une superbe promenade au clair de lune !

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, moi ! Comment je le saurais ? Je ne suis pas dans sa tête ! »

Les insinuations de Colin commençaient à l'énerver. Elle n'avait pas parlé à David depuis le fameux jour où elle et Colin s'étaient mis ensemble. Elle serra les poings et l'entendit lui répondre:

« - Pourtant c'est pas l'envie qui te manque !

- Tu n'es qu'un petit con, Philips ! lui lança-t-elle, vexée. Je ne pensais pas que tu pouvais être jaloux au point de ne plus me faire confiance. Je ne serai pas allée avec lui, un point c'est tout. Et puis qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire qu'il me regarde ? Je ne suis pas ta propriété de toute façon.

- Non, tu ne l'es pas mais quand même !

- Quand même quoi ? On ne va pas le tuer parce qu'il a osé poser ses yeux sur moi parce que si tel était le cas, Colin, dit-elle plus calmement, je devrais tuer presque toutes les filles de cette école.

- N'exagère pas !

- Je n'exagère pas le moins du monde ! »

Elle ne sut pour quelle raison étrange elle décida de faire demi-tour et se planta devant le portrait. Elle se rendit alors compte que la Grosse dame était fort intéressée par leur prise de bec. Lily pesta :

« - Quoi ? Vous voulez notre photo ? Si vous racontez ça à quelqu'un, je brûle votre tableau, c'est bien clair ? Maintenant ouvrez-moi !

- Mot de passe, s'il vous plaît ? demanda la Grosse dame qui n'était pas le genre à se laisser impressionner par une gamine de sixième année.

- Patronus, marmonna Lily. »

Le portrait s'ouvrit en grand et la laissa passer. Elle entendit les pas de Colin derrière mais elle ne se retourna pas vers lui et se dirigea vers Jun qui s'était assise sur une table. Lily s'installa à ses côtés et lui grogna après un long silence :

« - Je déteste David et toutes les formes de jalousie ! »

À sa grande surprise, Jun ne se mit pas à compatir à son malheur. Non, bien sûr que non, ce serait trop lui demander. Jun éclata d'un rire tellement bruyant que pas mal de paires d'yeux se fixèrent sur elles. Lily leva les siens au ciel avant de questionner sa meilleure amie à voix basse :

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ?

- Tu détestes la jalousie !

- Et alors ? Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a d'hilarant là-dedans !

- Moi si ! Parce que toi aussi tu l'es !

- Moi ? Alors là ça me ferait mal ! Je ne suis pas jalouse !

- Ah bon ? Et si je te dis que la fille avec laquelle se trouve ton mec vient de dire à ses petites copines qu'elle était ... et je reprends ses propres mots ... gravement amoureuse de lui !

- Qui ? Laquelle ? s'exclama Lily en cherchant des yeux Colin. »

D'un mouvement de tête, Jun lui indiqua la bonne direction et en effet, elle avait raison. Une petite minette qui devait être dans sa treizième ou quatorzième année était collée à Colin sur le canapé central. Elle avait de magnifiques cheveux noir de jais et de grands yeux bleus. Lily remarqua aussi qu'elle faisait bien attention de mettre en valeur ses longues jambes que sa mini-jupe noire laissait aisément apparaître. Lily vit rouge lorsqu'elle passa sa main aux doigts fins sur le torse de Colin. Elle se leva alors et interrogea Jun :

« - Comment s'appelle cette pouf ?

- Callie Montgomry ! répondit seulement Jun.

- Tu avais raison, je suis jalouse ! »

D'une démarche déterminée, elle rejoignit Colin et la dénommée Callie Machin-chose. De la manière la plus décontractée possible, elle s'assit sur la table basse en bois qui faisait face au canapé et croisa ses jambes. Elle afficha aussitôt un grand sourire hypocrite sur ses lèvres et se racla la gorge.

Comme elle s'y était attendue, Callie fit un superbe mais brusque mouvement de tête qui lui tira une petite grimace. Une fois la douleur passée, la brunette la fusilla du regard ce que Lily n'aurait pas cru possible. Ses yeux d'un bleu océan pouvaient être encore plus méchants que ceux de sa mère lorsqu'elle est en colère après elle. Mais étrangement venant de Callie, ce regard n'eut comme effet que d'agrandir son sourire. Lily prit alors un malin plaisir à dire :

« - Bonjour ! Je ne vous dérange pas, j'espère ?

- Non !

- Si, justement, tu nous importunes un peu là, lui répondit Callie sur un ton froid.

- C'est dommage parce que moi je ne vois pas en quoi je vous gène !

- Alors pour ton information, Potter, Colin et moi étions en train de discuter tranquillement avant ton arrivée.

- Encore plus dommage pour toi alors mais en même temps, si tu savais à quel point j'en ai rien à foutre de vous couper en pleine discussion. »

La petite brune se redressa et bomba la poitrine. Elle siffla alors entre ses dents :

« - Dégage, Potter ! Tu n'as rien à faire ici !

- Tu vois, brunette, c'est à ce moment-là que tu fais une grosse connerie !

- Comment ça ? s'étonna-t-elle, perdant un peu de sa confiance en soi.

- Personnellement, je crois plutôt que c'est toi qui va dégager !

- Et pour quelle raison ?

- Alors pour ton information, Montgomrie, commença Lily en reprenant les mots de cette dernière, tu es en train de t'humilier devant tous les Gryffondors pour essayer de draguer mon copain. Alors, ma petite, retourne jouer aux poupées et laisse les grands tranquilles, ok ? »

À cet instant, les yeux de Callie ressemblèrent à s'y méprendre à deux grosses billes bleues. Mécaniquement, elle se releva, réajusta sa jupe et partit presque en courant de la salle commune pour se rendre dans son dortoir. Cette scène fit le plus grand bien à Lily dont la jalousie venait de disparaître en même temps que les fesses de Callie.

Les quelques Gryffondors qui avaient suivis un minimum la conversation commençaient à chuchoter entre eux ou à avertir les ignorants. La pièce silencieuse se transforma bien vite en un lieu plus bruyant que la Grande salle en plein repas. Lily défia à plusieurs reprises deux ou trois personnes qui avaient voulu rire à cette annonce. Exaspérée, elle se leva et cria à tout le monde :

« - Oui, Colin et moi sommes ensemble ! Alors pour toutes celles comme cette Callie qui espéraient sortir avec lui, c'est râpé. Il est avec moi, répéta-t-elle pour que l'information soit bien comprise de tous. »

D'un regard, elle fit le tour de la salle et aperçut Jun qui lui fit un clin d'oeil et Chris qui lui souriait de toutes ses dents. Puis, alors qu'elle l'avait presque oublié, Colin se leva, lui prit la main dans la sienne et l'entraîna dehors. Ils coururent pendant un instant et s'arrêtèrent seulement quand ils furent arrivés au lac. Ils reprirent lentement leur souffle puis Colin éclata de rire sans prévenir. Lily haussa les sourcils. Il se pencha alors vers elle et lui murmura au creux de l'oreille en la prenant dans ses bras :

« - Tu es extraordinaire ! »


	19. Confrontation

**Chapitre 18**

Silencieusement, elle poussa la porte d'une vingtaine de centimètre, juste assez pour la laisser passer. Elle pénétra lentement dans la pièce et referma le battant derrière elle. La salle était complètement plongée dans le noir, ne lui permettant pas de savoir où elle mettait les pieds. Elle inspira profondément et prit sa baguette qui était dans sa poche. Elle se concentra et la fit tourner sur elle-même puis l'abaissa rapidement sans prononcer le moindre mot.

Aussitôt, le rideau rouge sombre qui cachait parfaitement la fenêtre bougea tout seul et laissa une petite ouverture. Ainsi le quartier de lune éclaira juste assez la chambre pour que la jeune rouquine trouve son chemin. Grâce à ce stratagème, elle évita des chutes sur la dernière paire d'escarpins de Jun, la mallette de maquillage de Naomi et les centaines de livres - exagérait-elle ? Pas sûr - d'Elibeth.

Trop fatiguée par le début de nuit qu'elle venait de passer, elle posa seulement ses chaussures et son petit pull au pied de son lit avant de s'allonger dedans. Malheureusement, elle ne trouva pas le sommeil à cause d'un bruit qu'elle n'identifia pas tout de suite. Il semblait comme étouffer par quelque chose. Puis soudain, elle comprit.

Des pleurs. L'une de ses colocataires de dortoir était en train de pleurer. Son esprit travailla alors à toute vitesse. Elibeth n'aurait pleuré qu'à une seule condition, avoir eu une mauvaise note ce qui n'était pas arrivé depuis leur premier devoir de première année donc Lily l'élimina de sa liste.

Jun quant à elle, était une fille forte, très forte. Même lorsque son père avait été tué en mission pour le Ministère, Lily ne l'avait pas vu verser la moindre larme. Certaines personnes à l'époque l'avait traitée d'insensible mais Lily savait que ce n'était pas le cas. C'est seulement qu'elle n'avait pas le besoin de pleurer pour exprimer sa peine. C'est pour cela que la jeune rousse la retira elle aussi de sa minuscule liste.

Il ne restait que Naomi. Cette jolie blonde dont le comportement avait complètement changé depuis qu'elle était sorti avec Colin. Même Lily avait remarqué qu'elle était moins superficielle et exubérante. La jeune rousse devina que c'était sa révélation dans la salle commune qui l'avait mise dans cet état. Lily grimaça et murmura espérant que la jolie blonde l'entende :

« - Je suis désolée, Naomi ! »

Un simple et bruyant reniflement lui répondit. Elle plaça ses bras derrière sa nuque et observa la lune avant de sombrer dans un sommeil agité.

* * *

Les jours étaient passées très vite ces trois dernières semaines. Entre les examens qui arrivaient à grands pas et leurs révisions inévitables, Lily n'avait plus une minute à elle. Heureusement, son petit-ami et ses amis étaient là pour lui faire quand même passer du bon temps. Elle était d'ailleurs avec Elibeth à apprendre les ingrédients des potions faites durant l'année quand Anton s'est assis à côté de la petite blonde. Le préfet leur assura alors d'un ton joyeux :

« - Allez vous avez assez travaillé pour l'après-midi. On rejoint les autres pour dîner. »

Elles ne prirent même pas la peine de répondre quoique ce soit à Anton tandis que leur ventres criaient famine. Elles refermèrent leurs livres respectifs et se levèrent. Elles suivirent Anton. Alors qu'Elibeth était juste à côté d'Anton, Lily restait en retrait sentant que ces deux-là appréciaient beaucoup la compagnie de l'autre depuis quelques temps.

Cela faisait plus d'une semaine que Lily les observait flirter innocemment, se taquiner gentiment et se regarder amoureusement. Qu'ils étaient mignons tous les deux ! Bien sûr, le fait qu'Anton est réussi à l'oublier aussi vite avait légèrement blessé la fierté de Lily mais elle était quand même heureuse pour eux même si rien n'était encore officiel.

Ils étaient arrivé au sixième étage quand Lily se souvint de quelque chose. Elle s'arrêta et s'exclama :

« - Et Naomi ? Elle est toujours dans le dortoir !

- Tu es sûre ? lui demanda Anton, ennuyé de devoir faire demi-tour.

- Oui mais allez-y. Je vais la chercher et on vous rejoint. Gardez nous des trucs, d'accord ? cria-t-elle en revenant sur ses pas à la course.

- Pas de problème, lui répondit la douce voix d'Elibeth lorsqu'elle montait un escalier. »

Alors qu'elle courrait dans les différents couloirs qui la ramenaient à la salle commune des Gryffondors, Lily rit de ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Depuis qu'elle avait fait son « coming out » devant tous ses camarades, ses relations avec Naomi s'étaient étrangement bien améliorées et Lily avait découvert une fille très gentille derrière la superficielle que Naomi montrait, il y avait encore un mois. Elles n'étaient pas devenues les meilleures amies du monde mais elles pouvaient à présent communiquer sans être hypocrites, ce qui était un véritable miracle selon la rouquine.

Quatre ou cinq minutes plus tard, elle faisait une entrée fracassante dans le dortoir des sixième année. La porte percuta le mur dans un bruit sourd lorsqu'elle l'ouvrit en grand. Naomi qui était assise en tailleur sur son lit, sursauta et tomba sur le sol. La rouquine se précipita sur sa nouvelle amie et l'aida à se relever tout en disant :

« - Je suis désolée, je ne voulais te faire peur.

- C'est ... c'est pas grave ! Je me suis juste cassée le coccyx et une ou deux côtes, plaisanta Naomi en réajustant sa longue jupe noire. »

Quand la blonde porta son attention sur Lily, cette dernière lui fit un grand sourire et lui annonça :

« - Je viens te chercher pour qu'on aille manger !

- Ah oui ! J'avais pas vu l'heure, merci ! dit-elle en mettant ses ballerines noires. »

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, elles pénétraient dans la Grande salle sous le regard noir de quelques professeurs dont Jenkins. Ceci lui fit froid dans le dos mais elle essaya de se concentrer sur sa table. Lily s'installa avec Naomi aux côtés de Jun, Tim, Elibeth et Anton et commença à manger.

Elle en était à son deuxième feuilleté au saumon quand elle réalisa que les jumeaux n'étaient pas là. Lily leva brusquement la tête vers Jun qui était en face d'elle et lui demanda d'un ton sec :

« - Ils sont où ?

- Qui ?

- Colin et Chris !

- Ah ... ils sont ... ils ont été convoqués par le directeur.

- Convo ... par le ... ? Pourquoi ?

- Aucune idée. On était en train de manger quand Vickers est passé derrière eux et leur a murmuré quelque chose, expliqua Jun. Puis il a dit tout fort qu'il les attendait au plus vite. Ils ont rien voulu nous répéter et ils sont partis cinq minutes plus tard.

- Mais ... mais ... »

Lily ne chercha pas la fin de sa phrase et partit en courant. Tout en parcourant le château à toute vitesse, elle réfléchissait à la raison de leur convocation. Chris avait toujours été le garçon parfait. Il ne pouvait pas avoir fait quelque chose de mal tandis que Colin, lui s'était bien calmé. Même pendant les cours de potions, il suivait avec attention maintenant. Il n'y avait aucune raison. Puis elle comprit ... leur secret.

* * *

Non loin de là, Colin sortit du bureau du directeur suivi de près par son frère, Chris. Il était perdu. Il ne savait pas quoi penser de l'entretien qu'ils venaient d'avoir avec le professeur Vickers. D'un côté de son esprit la joie explosait à sa guise tandis que de l'autre côté, la peur l'envahissait peu à peu. Que devait-il faire ?

« - Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? murmura Chris derrière lui d'une voix neutre.

- Continuer comme avant mais dans de meilleures conditions.

- Meilleures conditions ? Vraiment ?

- La vie va être belle même si je ne sais pas encore où on va se retrouver.

- Et Lily ? demanda Chris.

- Quoi Lily ?

- Tu vas lui dire quoi ?

- Rien !

- Il va falloir pourtant, Colin. Elle t'aime !

- Moi aussi ...

- Alors dis lui tout ! lui conseilla Chris. »

Il se retourna et fusilla son frère du regard mais Chris ne bougea pas. Il n'avait pas peur. Colin lui grogna :

« - Tu comprends pas que je tiens à elle ? Je veux pas la perdre.

- Mais tu vas pas la perdre en lui disant la vérité mais par contre si tu la laisses encore longtemps à l'écart de ... notre secret, elle partira. Elle n'aime pas qu'on la prenne pour une idiote.

- Je la prend pas pour une idiote, cria Colin. Je l'aime, bon sang. Quand elle va savoir ce que j'ai fait, elle va me quitter, je le sais ...

- C'est ce que tu penses vraiment ? lui demanda Chris.

- Oui ...

- Alors tu la connais mal, Colin. Tu n'as pas à avoir honte.

- Pas avoir honte ? C'est ma faute ! C'est moi qui ait provoqué ...

- Pas du tout ! la coupa brutalement Chris. Tu n'étais qu'un gosse ! Tu ne contrôlais rien. Elle comprendra, je te le jure.

- Non ... Si j'étais à sa place, je ne pourrai pas comprendre un tel geste alors comment je peux lui demander de ... de me pardonner ... ça ?

- Tu n'as pas à te faire pardonner quoique ce soit ! Tu n'as rien à te faire pardonner, répéta Chris.

- Si ... je n'aurai jamais dû ...

- Arrête ! »

Colin en avait marre de toujours avoir la même conversation avec Chris. Cela se terminait toujours de la même façon. Ni l'un, ni l'autre ne voulait lâcher et changer son point de vue. Alors Colin fit demi-tour et reprit sa marche jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoive Lily qui courrait dans sa direction. Colin supplia son frère :

« - S'il te plaît, ne lui dis rien !

- Je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi ... mais je me tairai encore !

- Merci, souffla-t-il soulagé. »

Quand elle fut qu'à quelques mètres d'eux, il remarqua qu'elle avait le visage rouge à cause de l'effort, ce qui le fit sourire. Elle cessa sa course et il la questionna :

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ? C'est Jenkins ? commença-t-il à s'inquiéter.

- Non, je vous ... cherchais et ... vous ? Vous ... faîtes quoi ... ici ? demanda la rouquine tout en essayant de reprendre son souffle.

- Oh ... rien, il voulait juste nous parler !

- De quoi ?

- Rien d'intéressant !

- Moi, je vous laisse, se défila Chris. Débrouille-toi maintenant ... trouve une bonne excuse, lui chuchota-t-il avant de partir, les mains dans les poches.

- Colin ... dis moi ce qui se passe ! Pourquoi vous étiez tous les deux convoqués ?

- Je te l'ai dit, rien d'intéressant.

- Tu me prends pour une idiote ?

- Bien sûr que non, Lily !

- Alors dis moi la vérité et tout de suite !

- Je t'expliquerai plus tard, dit-il vaguement. Quand je serai prêt.

- Bizarrement, j'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà entendu ça quelque part, non ?

- Lily ...

- J'ai été patiente, je ne t'ai pas mis la pression et ... Tu me fais si peu confiance ?

- C'est pas ça. Quand je ...

- Oui, je sais. Quand tu seras prêt et blablabla ... Tu sais ce que je pense ?

- Non ...

- Tu ne seras jamais prêt.

- Si, je le serai un jour !

- Non et tu le sais aussi bien que moi ! Je pourrai faire tout ce que je veux, tu ne me feras jamais assez confiance.

- Ce n'est pas vrai.

- Sois au moins honnête avec toi-même, lui déclara-t-elle en lui tournant le dos. Ça ne peut pas continuer ainsi. Après tout, on n'était peut-être pas fait pour former un couple.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

- Je veux dire que tu me fais encore moins confiance que lorsque l'on se détestait et que ça ne me convient pas. Si tu ne comptes pas régler ce problème assez rapidement, je ne pourrai pas rester avec toi, avoua-t-elle avant de renifler.

- Tu me quittes ?

- Non, c'est toi qui a le souaffle entre les mains.

- C'est du chantage, Lily.

- Peut-être mais même ça, ça ne te fais pas réagir ... »

Sur ces mots, elle repartit d'où elle était venue. Colin ne bougea pas. Il n'essaya pas de la rattraper même s'il en mourrait d'envie. Au bout d'un moment, la silhouette de Lily disparut au détour d'un couloir. Il était perdu ...

Il passa l'heure qui suivit à errer seul dans le château à réfléchir sur ce qu'il devait faire. Mais malgré ses nombreuses réflexions, il ne savait toujours pas quoi faire. Malheureusement, sa peur l'emportait souvent sur sa volonté de dire la vérité à Lily. Puis finalement, il abandonna et rentra à la tour des Gryffondors.

S'il avait été du genre paranoïaque, il aurait pu penser que tous les élèves présents s'étaient tu à son arrivée dans la salle commune. Il alla s'asseoir à côté de Chris qui révisait. Il lui donna un coup de coude discret et lui demanda :

« - Tu n'aurais pas vu Lily ?

- Tu en as mis du temps ! Ça fait un moment qu'elle t'attend dans notre dortoir.

- Dans notre ... ?

- Oui ...

- Tu crois que je dois tout lui dire ...

- Comme si tu ne connaissais pas déjà mon opinion.

- J'espérais que tu aies changé d'avis, lui avoua Colin. »

À contre coeur, il se leva et monta les escaliers. Doucement, il entrouvrit la porte de son dortoir puis passa seulement sa tête. Il regarda où se trouvait Lily et la vit allongée sur son lit. Il respira à fond et entra enfin complètement dans la pièce.

Même si Lily l'avait sans aucun doute entendu arriver, elle n'en fit pas cas. Elle soupira et mit son bras droit sous sa nuque. Il alla s'installer sur le rebord de la fenêtre qui était juste à côté de son lit et lui avoua à voix basse :

« - Il faut que tu comprennes quelque chose ... Il y a certaines choses dans ma vie dont je ne suis pas fier et l'aveu que tu veux que je te fasse est l'une d'elles. J'ai peur. Peur de te perdre à cause de ça, à cause de cette erreur de gamin parce que je tiens vraiment à toi malgré ce que tu penses.

- Tu ne sais pas ...

- Ne me coupe pas s'il te plaît sinon ça va être encore plus dur que ça ne l'est déjà, la coupa Colin.

- Comme tu voudras.

- Je pense que tu es l'une des personnes les mieux placées pour savoir comment j'étais avec les filles avant. Certes je ne leur faisais pas de mal intentionnellement mais disons que je n'étais pas ce qu'on peut appeler un petit-ami durable et fiable. Mais avec toi, c'est différent. Ça fait con que dire ça mais c'est la première fois que je suis amoureux. Je t'aime, Potter et je ne veux pas te perdre. Pour rien au monde, je voudrai te perdre mais je sais que ce que j'ai fait est quelque chose d'horrible que tu ne pourras sans doute pas accepter. »

C'était parti. Sa décision était prise, il lui dirait tout. Il enfouit son visage dans ses mains quelques secondes et se retint de ne pas craquer. Ce n'était pas le moment. Il entendit un grincement puis il sentit la main tremblante de Lily lui caresser les cheveux. Il releva la tête et plongea son regard dans celui de la rouquine.

Tous les deux avaient les larmes aux yeux. Il en essuya d'ailleurs une qui venait de s'évader de l'oeil noisette de Lily et fut surpris quand elle lui attrapa son poignet pour l'abaisser. Il se laissa faire. Ensuite, il ne s'y attendait encore moins, elle se pencha et l'embrassa tendrement pendant un long moment. Lorsqu'elle mit fin à ce baiser, elle lui murmura :

« - Je serai là ... Ça ne peut pas être si horrible. »

Son cœur se pinça. Il n'y avait que Chris pour lui pardonner un tel geste. Il connaissait Lily et la savait têtue et plein de principes. Elle ne pourrait sans doute pas assumer ça. Mais c'était tellement bon d'écouter ces mots venant d'elle. Il reprit la parole tout en regardant le parc :

« - Je vais te résumer les choses ... J'avais sept ans et avec Chris, nous jouions dans une équipe de football. Un samedi, j'ai été puni parce que ... Jenkins !

- Jenkins ? Tu le connaissais déjà ?

- Non, Jenkins ! Là ! cria-t-il en se précipitant sur la vitre et montrant du doigt leur professeur.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? demanda Lily, prise de curiosité. »

Il plissa un peu les yeux pour mieux distinguer. Heureusement, à cette époque de l'année, le soleil se couchait assez tard, ce qui lui permit de voir que le professeur Jenkins parlait avec un homme de grande taille qui ne faisait pas partie de l'équipe pédagogique de Poudlard. Il répondit alors à la rouquine :

« - Il parle avec un ... »

Il ne put finir sa phrase que Lily était déjà en train de sortir du dortoir à toute vitesse. Colin leva les yeux au ciel et la suivit.

* * *

Elle était essoufflée et en sueur mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de continuer sa course. Pour la énième fois, elle tapota la poche de son jean qui contenait sa baguette magique. Elle était là, bien à sa place ce qui rassura encore une fois la jeune fille. Elle fit un magnifique dérapé comme elle en avait l'habitude et s'engagea dans le parc. Un léger vent se leva et lui balaya les cheveux.

Plus elle se rapprochait de l'orée de la forêt, plus elle se rendait compte qu'il n'y avait plus personne. Avaient-ils rêvé ? Ou les deux hommes étaient-ils partis ailleurs ? Quand elle fut à l'endroit où Colin avait aperçu le professeur Jenkins, elle s'arrêta et observa les environs.

Près du lac, aucun bruit, aucune créature. Rien. Vers la cabane abandonnée, seules des grandes herbes bougeaient au rythme que le vent leur donnait. Derrière elle, les bruits de pas de Colin résonnaient dans tout le parc, rendant l'ambiance encore plus inquiétante.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Lily ?

- Je les cherche. Cet homme n'a rien à faire ici !

- Et tu comptes faire quoi ? Donner une retenue ou enlever des points à Jenkins pour avoir fait rentrer à Poudlard un étranger ?

- Bien sûr que non, grogna-t-elle.

- Rentrons alors. C'est dangereux, lui assura Colin.

- Et alors ? Tu as peur pour tes fesses ?

- Non pour les tiennes. Alors maintenant, on retourne à la tour.

- Non. Je veux voir ce qui se trame. »

Avec toute la prudence dont elle pouvait faire preuve, Lily avança lentement et pénétra dans la forêt. Très vite, elle trouva un sentier qu'elle commença à suivre. Entre les cailloux qui roulaient sous ses pas lui faisant perdre l'équilibre un peu plus à chaque fois et les cris d'animaux terrifiants qui résonnaient dans les bois, elle était loin d'être rassurée mais elle n'abandonna pas.

Bien que les buissons rétrécissaient le chemin, elle continua d'avancer lentement puis elle sursauta quand des voix se firent entendre non loin de l'endroit où elle crapahutait. Elle se figea sur place et tendit l'oreille :

« - Je ne peux quand même pas lui sauter dessus en plein cours !

- Je me fiche de la façon dont tu t'y prends pour récupérer la pierre, je ne suis que le messager. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que le patron la veut. Il ne va pas l'attendre indéfiniment. Tu sais ce que tu risques !

- Oui, je sais mais ce n'est pas si facile. Il veut la pierre mais il ne veut pas que je me fasse repérer. Il faut savoir ce qu'il veut. »

Lily reconnut alors la voix du professeur Jenkins. Elle essaya de distinguer les silhouettes des deux hommes autour d'elle mais elle ne vit rien. Le soleil couchant était trop faible à présent pour voir à plus de trois mètres devant elle. Elle sortit immédiatement d'un geste vif sa baguette magique et murmura un « Lumos » à peine audible.

Aussitôt, elle fit demi-tour pour trouver un soutien auprès de Colin mais sentit toute la misère du monde s'abattre sur ses épaules lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas là. Par sa faute, elle était seule, abandonnée dans la forêt interdite à la poursuite de son professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal qui était dans une sorte de secte.

Prise de panique, elle recula lentement. Elle posait prudemment un pied après l'autre quand la conversation s'envenima entre les deux hommes :

« - Tu n'es qu'un crétin même pas capable de prendre une minuscule pierre à une gamine ! Je ne comprend pas pourquoi il t'a choisi !

- Peut-être parce que je suis plus intelligent que toi ou un de ses sbires, asséna Jenkins d'un ton glacial.

- Moins intelligent mais plus habile. À ce rythme-là, tu ne verras plus Pansy. C'est peut-être ce que tu cherches après tout. S'il la tue, tu seras enfin débarrassé de cette harpie. »

Un grand éclair rouge transperça alors la noirceur de la forêt avec un bruit digne d'un bombardement. Elle laissa un cri de peur passer la limite de ses lèvres et c'est alors que la voix inconnue fit écho dans la forêt :

« - Il y a quelqu'un là-bas. »

Elle se mit à courir dans la direction opposée.

* * *

Elle était allongée ici, dans le noir, sur une terre froide et humide. De la pluie mourait sur son dos depuis quelques minutes peut-être des heures, elle ne savait pas. Elle n'avait plus aucune notion du temps. Ses vêtements couverts de terre et de feuilles étaient déchirés par endroit. Ses paupières tombèrent doucement devant ses yeux marrons.

Elle était fatiguée, elle avait froid et elle était perdue. La peur s'empara soudain d'elle. Comment allait-elle sortir de cette forêt ? Elle ne savait pas. Elle essaya de se lever et de continuer mais ses dernières forces l'avaient quittée. Elle enfouit son visage dans ses mains sales et des larmes le noyèrent.

Elle respira profondément pour essayer de se calmer. L'odeur de la terre mouillée se mélangeait à celle des feuilles mortes. Un mal de tête la prit. Elle réfléchissait trop. Elle regarda autour d'elle, de grands arbres sombres l'entouraient l'emprisonnant dans cette forêt immense. Le froissement des feuilles la hantaient.

Soudain, elle sursauta lorsqu'un oiseau dans un cri aigu, s'envola à travers le ciel parsemé d'étoiles. Elle se redressa doucement pour s'asseoir mais ses bras cédèrent sous son poids. Elle ne pouvait plus continuer, c'était trop dur. Ces bruits lui faisaient peur, la pluie qui martelait le sol, les oiseaux qui gazouillaient dans les arbres et leurs pas.

Ils continuaient et ne s'arrêteraient jamais de la traquer. De temps en temps, elle les entendait courir d'un bosquet à une plante et d'un arbre à un tas de feuilles, espérant l'y trouver. Les battements de son cœur s'accélèrent encore une fois. Elle ne pourrait jamais s'enfuir. Elle serait toujours à leur merci. Ils étaient plus forts et plus expérimentée qu'elle.

Pourquoi les avait-elle suivit ?

Ils se rapprochaient dangereusement de l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Elle prit son courage à deux mains et se releva doucement mais sûrement. Elle recroquevilla ses jambes sous elle et prit une profonde inspiration. Elle ouvrit ses yeux le plus grand possible et tenta de les apercevoir dans cette obscurité. L'un d'eux était là sur sa gauche continuant son manège pour la débusquer.

Tout en serrant les dents, elle s'accrocha à l'écorce de l'arbre qui était à côté d'elle. Lentement, elle retrouva quelques forces. Une fois debout, elle fit deux pas hésitants et jeta des regards un peu partout ne sachant pas par où partir. À droite, il n'y avait que des chênes. À gauche, l'un de ses poursuivants était toujours là et devant elle, des arbres lui faisait encore face. Plus jamais, elle ne supporterai leur vue.

Elle se décida, ce sera à droite. Ainsi, elle s'éloignerait plus vite de lui ... enfin si son corps le lui permet. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, elle eut la sombre impression de tourner en rond. Chaque parcelle de cette forêt était identique à une autre. Elle ne reconnaissait rien et pas le moindre indice qui pourrait lui prouver qu'elle était sur la bonne voie. Elle n'avait plus rien.

Brusquement, des pas précipités s'approchèrent très rapidement d'elle. Elle se tourna dans tous les sens, essayant de distinguer sa silhouette mais rien. Elle n'attendit pas plus longtemps et obligeant ses jambes à obéir, elle se mit à courir le plus vite possible. Des épines lui écorchèrent les bras à son passage. Du sang s'écoula de ses blessures.

N'y faisant pas attention, elle se demanda pourquoi elle était si curieuse. Après tout ce que faisait le professeur Jenkins et l'inconnu lui importait peu mais par la faute de sa curiosité et sa témérité, elle se retrouvait à courir, les vêtements déchirés, ruisselante de sang et morte de peur.

Elle avança dans une allée d'arbres ne regardant pas derrière elle. L'angoisse l'envahit soudain quand quelque chose lui serra le bras. Ou quelqu'un. Elle mit son autre bras devant sa poitrine pour se protéger. Elle était sur le point de hurler quand elle reconnut la personne. Colin.

« - Oh mon dieu ! s'exclama Lily en lui sautant au cou. Comme je suis contente de te voir !

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis là.

- Où étais-tu tout à l'heure ?

- Je t'ai perdu de vue. Maintenant, je reste avec toi et tu arrêtes de jouer les aventurières.

- Promis. Partons, le supplia-t-elle. »

Il passa son bras sous les aisselles de Lily et l'aida à marcher. Leur progression était lente et laborieuse mais Lily s'en fichait. Elle n'était plus seule. Elle ouvrait de grands yeux, scannant chaque parcelle des environs à la recherche de ses poursuivants. Elle fut surprise de se rendre compte que l'orée de la forêt n'était qu'à une centaine de mètres. Elle remercia Merlin et tous les autres grands sorciers.

Quand ils sortirent enfin complètement de la forêt, un sentiment bizarre s'empara de Lily. Elle avait la désagréable impression qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. Elle s'arrêta et malgré ses courbatures, se tourna. Ses yeux se posèrent alors sur l'inconnu. Il avait de grands yeux noirs très bien assortis avec ses cheveux coupés courts. Un tatouage en forme d'épée tâchée de sang faisait toute la longueur de son cou.

Prise de panique, elle hurla et se baissa en obligeant Colin à en faire autant. Aussitôt, un éclair vert passa juste au-dessus de leur têtes. Elle tenta à grandes peines de retirer sa baguette de sa poche tandis que Colin lançait déjà des sortilèges sur leur adversaire. La voix du professeur Jenkins s'éleva derrière eux :

« - Vas t'en ! Je m'occupe d'eux ! »

L'inconnu fit une horrible grimace et se mit à courir vers le portail du château. Colin essaya encore une fois de lui lancer des sorts mais aucun n'atteignit la cible. Ils se relevèrent et firent face à Jenkins. Il eut un petit rictus aux lèvres puis déclara calmement :

« - Vous n'avez aucune chance contre moi ! Surtout pas vous Miss Potter ! Vos médiocres compétences dans ma matière sont connues de tous. »

Lily prit cette insulte en pleine poitrine. Certes, elle savait qu'elle n'était pas très douée mais ce l'entendre dire par son professeur - aussi méchant soit-il – lui fit extrêmement mal. Mais Lily n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus longuement. En effet, Jenkins levait déjà sa baguette sur elle en criant :

« - ENDOLORIS !! »

Soudain, le temps lui parut ralentir. Elle vit parfaitement l'éclair sortir de l'extrémité du bout de bois de son adversaire. Plus il s'approchait, plus elle perdait ses moyens. Il était sur le point de la frapper en pleine poitrine quand Colin apparut dans son champ de vision. Il s'était interposé.

Impuissante, Lily l'observa s'écrouler sur le sol, son corps secoué de convulsions incontrôlables. Elle ne pouvait rien faire pour le sortir de cette situation. L'immense souffrance se lisait sur le visage tordu du jeune homme. Elle se baissa et lui attrapa les bras pour l'empêcher de trop bouger. Malheureusement, elle n'était pas assez forte pour ça. Il la repoussa sans le vouloir.

Elle retomba en arrière et se cogna violemment le crâne contre la terre dure. Elle porta immédiatement sa main sur la blessure. Du liquide chaud coulait abondamment sur ses doigts. Elle inspira à fond et se releva. Elle observa Colin. Elle voyait ses muscles se contracter sous la torture. Plus le calvaire durait, plus la résistance du jeune homme semblait diminuait. Et puis soudain, il hurla :

« - Papaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! »

Le cœur de Lily se brisa. Elle défia du regard son professeur et lui cria :

« - Arrêtez-ça ! Que voulez-vous ?

- Ton bracelet ! »

Jenkins baissa sa baguette et les spasmes de Colin cessèrent immédiatement. Le Gryffondor haletait. Lily frôla son bijou, prête à l'enlever quand elle entendit Colin lui murmurer d'une voix rauque :

« - Ne fais pas ça, idiote ! »

Péniblement, il se releva, une main sur ses côtes et ajouta :

« - Maintenant, fuis.

- Sans toi ? Jamais. »

Elle leva sa baguette et déclara d'un ton royal :

« - Plutôt mourir !

- Il n'y a qu'à demander, jeune fille ! Avada Kedavra ! »

Heureusement, elle avait eu le réflexe de lancer le sortilège du Bouclier. Le sort fit un joli ricoché sur la protection invisible et atterrit sur une pâquerette qui fana aussitôt. Lily profita de son sort pour attaquer :

« - Muris Vultus ! »

Un éclair noir fendit l'air grossissant à mesure qu'il approchait de sa cible. Puis on put distinguer une chauve-souris qui fondait sur le professeur, lui griffant le visage. Lily cria :

« - Expelliarmus ! »

La baguette de son adversaire sauta de ses mains et vola à plusieurs mètres de là. Colin lui attrapa la main et l'obligea à courir. Mais au lieu de se diriger vers l'entrée du château comme Lily le pensait au début, il l'emmenait vers un mur totalement lisse. Elle fronça les sourcils et lui demanda :

« - Tu vas où ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas et cours ! »

Quand ils ne furent qu'à un mètre du mur, il appuya rapidement sur une grosse pierre qui ressortait plus que ses semblables. Une minuscule partie du pan du mur se transforma en porte et s'ouvrit un peu. Ils entrèrent sans attendre leur restes et Lily vit la porte se refermer immédiatement. Ils étaient en sécurité. Mais pour combien de temps ?

Colin sortit sa baguette magique et fit aussitôt apparaître un rayon de lumière franche qui les aveugla un instant. Lily essaya difficilement de reprendre son souffle. Elle se plia en deux, posant ses mains sur les genoux et observa l'endroit où elle avait atterri. Ce n'était pas une pièce au sens propre du terme mais un grand souterrain creusé dans la terre et la pierre. Un pilier au centre soutenait le plafond. Ils avancèrent un peu et tout en marchant, Lily demanda à Colin :

« - Comment connais-tu cet endroit ? »

À peine avait-elle posé sa question que des bruits terribles résonnèrent dans tout le sous-sol.

« - Jenkins ! s'écria Colin. Je te raconterai mon histoire un autre jour si ça te dérange pas. »

Et ils dévalèrent le couloir qui était à l'opposé de l'entrée. Des pierres commencèrent à tomber de temps en temps puis les chutes s'intensifièrent. Une roche de la taille d'une montagne de Puffskeins – tout en restant objectif – s'écrasa devant eux, les loupant de peu. Les deux Gryffondors ne purent faire autrement que de s'arrêter. Colin obligea Lily à se baisser. Elle se retrouva assise sur ses genoux. Son petit-ami se mit alors au-dessus d'elle pour la protéger.

Pendant une éternité, elle entendit les pierres s'écrouler sur le sol dur. Puis soudain, le cri de Colin résonna à ses oreilles. Il tomba de tout son long sur Lily. Heureusement, elle réussit à le faire glisser délicatement à côté d'elle et vit une grande blessure sur la tempe du jeune homme. Du sang frais coulait. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand sous la peur et ils s'agrandirent encore plus quand son professeur fit son arrivée dans le couloir.

Elle se releva péniblement, laissant Colin gisant, inconscient. Elle fit face à son ennemi, la tête haute. Elle ne pourrait pas le battre mais elle allait se défendre. Elle prit une position de combat et attendit.

« - Vous ressemblez beaucoup à vos parents, Miss Potter. Têtue, stupide et suicidaire, énuméra Jenkins avec un sourire sadique aux lèvres.

- Je suis sans doute comme ça mais tout comme eux, j'ai une éthique ce qui n'est pas votre cas, Monsieur.

- Vous ne m'avez jamais apprécié, n'est-ce pas ? Pourtant, j'ai toujours été aimable avec vous !

- Vous n'étiez pas clair. Ça se voyait.

- Vous me faîtes de la peine, Miss Potter. Je suis sur le point de vous tuer et vous vous permettez de me dire ce genre de choses ? Inconsciente !

- Me tuer ? Allez-y mais je vais tout faire pour ne pas vous faciliter la tâche ! »

Jenkins se mit à rire tout seul tout en commençant à marcher vers elle. C'est au moment où Lily levait sa baguette magique qu'elle remarqua quelque chose d'étrange. La pierre bleue de son bracelet, celui que son professeur voulait, s'était mise à étinceler. Elle sentit une forte chaleur émaner de la gemme puis remontait le long de son bras. Soit elle devenait folle, soit c'était encore un pouvoir. Bizarrement, elle préféra penser que la seconde proposition était la bonne. Elle respira à fond et murmura :

« - Stupéfix ! »

Un éclair rouge sortit immédiatement de sa baguette et le temps sembla s'accélérer. Jenkins ne put rien faire. Le sortilège toucha son professeur à l'épaule dont le corps se renversa en arrière. Puis elle eut la présence d'esprit de l'attacher avec des cordes. Lily ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle toucha du bout des doigts son bracelet qui était redevenu tout ce qu'il y a de normal.

Elle se pencha sur Colin tout en cherchant des yeux une sortie. Aucune. D'un côté, le corps de Jenkins en travers du chemin et de l'autre, une montagne de gravas les bloquaient ici. De toute façon, elle ne pourrait jamais porter son petit-ami. Pour combien de temps allaient-ils devoir rester là?

* * *

Elle était toujours dans la même situation. Elle s'était assise et appuyait maintenant légèrement sur la blessure de Colin. Son coeur battait de plus en plus vite à mesure que le temps passait. Elle remettait un peu d'eau grâce à sa baguette sur le vêtement qui servait de compresse quand elle vit les paupières de Colin se soulever un peu. Il tenta de lui dire quelque chose :

« - Kef ... fon lé vou ? »

Lily fronça les sourcils et lui conseilla :

« - Ne parle pas. Une pierre t'a blessé au niveau de la tête. On va sortir ... »

Il n'entendit même pas la fin de la phrase de Lily. Il était à nouveau tombé dans les pommes. Elle renversa sa tête en arrière, fatiguée de cette attente infernale.

« - Par Merlin, faîtes qu'on nous trouve vite ! »

À peine avait-elle fini sa phrase qu'elle entendit des voix au loin. Elle eut un rire nerveux avant de déclarer :

« - Quand je disais vite, je ne m'attendait pas à ... ça ! »

Et elle vit apparaître les professeurs Vickers et McAvoy derrière le corps de Jenkins. Leur regards firent le même trajet. Ils allèrent de Lily et Colin à Jenkins avant de revenir sur les adolescents. Vickers fut le premier à réagir. Il se précipita sur Jenkins pour se rendre compte de son état. Puis McAvoy rejoignit Lily et lui demanda :

« - Tout va bien ?

- Oui, je ... je crois ! Il a essayé de nous ... tuer. »

Le dire tout haut lui fit une drôle d'impression. Son estomac se tordit dans tous les sens tandis que McAvoy le prenait dans ses bras pour le soulever comme si le Gryffondor ne pesait rien. Son professeur fit un signe de la tête à Lily pour qu'elle le suive. Elle obtempéra sans opposer de résistance, trop heureuse de pouvoir sortir de là. Ils passèrent à côté de Vickers qui se mit à faire léviter son collègue. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est que sa nuit ne faisait que commencer ...


	20. Les témoignages de confiance

**Chapitre 19**

Cette nuit-là comme toutes les autres, n'importe qui aurait pu penser que le bureau du directeur de Poudlard était vide, tellement il était silencieux à cet instant mais il se serait trompé. Lily se trouvait bien à l'intérieur à essayer d'arrêter de pleurer dans les bras de sa mère. Cette dernière caressait lentement les cheveux de sa fille pour la consoler. Malheureusement, cela n'avait aucun effet sur elle.

Cela faisait presque une heure que les parents de Lily étaient arrivés à Poudlard, prévenus par le directeur. Et depuis Lily n'avait pas lâché sa mère tandis que son père, Harry Potter, allait interroger le professeur – même si ce titre n'était sans doute plus d'actualité – Jenkins. Colin, quant à lui, avait été emmené à l'infirmerie d'urgence pour se faire soigner par Mrs Pomfresh.

Lily sursauta lorsque la porte du bureau de Vickers s'ouvrit à la volée. Elle leva la tête et vit son père entrer. Elle se précipita alors dans ses bras. Après quelques secondes d'étreinte, son père lui demanda :

« - Ça va ?

- Oui et Colin ?

- Oui. Il va mieux. Il dort. Mrs Pomfresh lui a donné des potions assez fortes. »

Elle n'ajouta rien. Même si les paroles de son père étaient rassurantes, elle ne cessait quand même pas de s'inquiéter pour son petit-ami. À son tour, Vickers fit son entrée. Sans un mot, il alla s'asseoir dans son fauteuil et les pria d'en faire de même, d'un geste de la main.

« - Cette situation est vraiment regrettable. Tout ceci est un peu de ma faute.

- Julius, voyons ! Vous ne pouviez pas savoir ce qu'il ferait, lui assura Ginny Potter.

- En partie, vous avez raison mais tout de même. Je savais ce qu'il envisageait. Il voulait cette pierre, dit Vickers en montrant la dite gemme qui était derrière lui, et ça à n'importe quel prix.

- Non, vous ne pouviez pas vous douter que nous avions en toute innocence donné un fragment de cette pierre à notre fille.

- Arrêtez ! cria Lily. Si cela doit être la faute de quelqu'un, c'est de la mienne. Je savais que le professeur Jenkins voulait mon bracelet mais j'ai quand même entraîné Colin dans ce piège.

- Lily ! Colin est assez grand pour faire ses propres choix. Il était tout à fait conscient des risques, affirma Harry Potter.

- Non, il voulait juste me protéger. Ses sentiments ont aveuglé son jugement.

- Avant de t'auto-condamner, raconte-nous tout ce qui s'est passé depuis le début, lui demanda Vickers avant que son père ajoute quelque chose. Nous avons besoin de tout savoir. C'est important, s'il te plaît. »

Lily inspira à fond et entama le récit de sa fin d'année sans mentionner les défis et les infractions au règlement. Les trois adultes l'écoutèrent attentivement sans la couper une seule fois.

Quand vint le moment de raconter le combat contre Jenkins, Lily ne put s'empêcher de verser une larme en repensant au corps de Colin aux prises de l'Endoloris. Son père passa un bras sur son épaule. Elle renifla et continua.

Lorsqu'elle termina, un silence s'installa aussitôt dans le groupe. Harry Potter et Vickers ne cessaient de se lancer des regards puis soudain son père se leva en déclarant :

« - Je vais prévenir tout de suite le Premier Ministre. J'emmène Jenkins avec moi. »

Il se tourna vers sa fille et la somma :

« - Donne-moi ton bracelet que je t'en débarrasse !

- Non, je veux le garder.

- Tu ne peux pas. La personne pour laquelle Jenkins travaille, sait que tu as un fragment de cette pierre. Tu ne seras jamais tranquille tant que tu l'auras.

- Vraiment ? J'en ai déjà parlé avec Colin. Si je te donne ce bracelet comme tu le souhaites, nous, nous saurons que je ne l'ai plus mais pas eux. Alors de toute façon, s'il veut cette pierre, il lancera quelqu'un d'autre sur moi.

- Votre fille est loin d'être stupide. Son raisonnement est tout à fait logique. »

Son père fronça les sourcils sachant lui-même qu'elle n'avait pas tort. Il leva les yeux au ciel et abdiqua :

« - Très bien, garde-le mais fais attention à toi. Ne recommence pas comme cette nuit. C'était inconscient et dangereux de ta part et tu as eu beaucoup de chances d'avoir ton ami avec toi. »

Il l'embrassa sur le front en lui murmurant « je t'aime » que seule Lily entendit. Il salua sa femme et le directeur avant de sortir de la pièce.

* * *

Elle ouvrit la porte lentement en tentant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Elle la referma derrière elle et s'engagea dans la pièce plongée dans le noir. Chaque fois qu'elle passait devant un lit, elle s'arrêtait pour essayer de distinguer Colin dedans mais elle tombait toujours sur un lit vide.

Quand elle arriva au bout de la pièce, elle ne l'avait toujours pas trouvé. Puis elle vit une lumière sous la porte de la chambre « Rudolf Cancer ». C'était une pièce qui avait été construire une vingtaine d'années auparavant, juste après la guerre. Cette salle était là pour permettre de meilleurs soins aux grands blessés.

Avec beaucoup de précaution, elle s'en approcha. La porte était légèrement entrouverte. La voix de l'infirmière lui vint aux oreilles :

« - Il a eu beaucoup de chances. Il avait perdu énormément de sang mais son frère a pu lui en donner. Beaucoup de chances.

- Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il survit à ce genre de choses, déclara Vickers. Quand pensez-vous le laisser sortir d'ici ?

- Oh demain, je pense. Il n'a rien de casser. J'ai pu soigner plus ou moins facilement toutes ses blessures. Il doit seulement se reposer maintenant.

- Il ne pourra pas assister aux cours jusqu'à quand ?

- D'ici vendredi, ça ira mieux, je pense.

- Très bien. Je vais vous laisser alors. J'ai un tas de paperasse assez inquiétant avec cette affaire. »

Prise au dépourvu, Lily ne put chercher une cachette et se retrouva face à face avec Vickers. Son visage se teinta d'un magnifique rouge. Le directeur, au lieu de s'énerver comme elle s'y attendait, lui fit un grand sourire avant de lui dire :

« - Prenez bien soin de lui ! Pompom, Miss Potter a l'autorisation de rester autant de temps qu'elle le voudra avec Mr Philips.

- Merci, professeur. »

Il lui sourit et il partit de l'infirmerie d'une démarche fluide. Mrs Pomfresh passa à côté d'elle et lui conseilla :

« - Reposez-vous, Miss. Vous en avez grandement besoin après la nuit que vous venez de vivre. »

L'infirmière entra aussitôt dans son bureau, laissant Lily toute seule. Elle pénétra dans la chambre de Colin et eut un choc dès qu'elle posa ses yeux sur son visage pâle. Il semblait dormir d'un sommeil sans rêve et sans douleur. Elle alla s'installer sur la chaise qui était à côté du lit et le regarda attentivement. Des bleus apparaissaient ici et là sur ses bras tandis que sa blessure à la tempe était déjà une fine cicatrice à peine visible. Elle prit la main de Colin dans la sienne et posa sa tête sur le torse du jeune homme. L'épuisement s'empara immédiatement de Lily.

* * *

Le réveil fut assez douloureux pour le jeune homme. Chaque partie de son corps le faisait souffrir. Il serra les dents et amena sa main à sa tête. Il avait l'impression que tout le sang de son corps s'était donné rendez-vous dans son crâne pour faire une petite fête.

Il tenta tant bien que mal de faire abstraction de ses douleurs et pour cela, il se concentra sur un petit bruit de fond. Une respiration régulière. Il ouvrit les yeux et fut aussitôt aveuglé par les rayons du soleil qui devaient passer à travers les carreaux d'une fenêtre quelconque sans être filtrés. Au bout de quelques secondes à battre des paupières, il s'habitua et observa attentivement l'endroit où il se trouvait. La pièce n'était pas très grande mais très lumineuse comme il avait pu en faire l'expérience. La lumière se reflétait contre les murs blancs et illuminait la pièce.

Quelque chose bougea au niveau de son estomac ou plutôt au dessus de son ventre. Il baissa le regard et vit Lily, endormie sur lui. Il fit un petit rictus de la bouche ce qui devait être un sourire à l'origine. Il lui caressa les cheveux lentement. Ceci réveilla à son tour la jolie rousse qui se releva brusquement. Sans prêter attention à l'oreiller qu'elle venait de faire tomber, elle plongea son regard dans celui de Colin.

Tous les événements de la nuit précédente lui revinrent à l'esprit. Les bois, le combat, la peur et la chute. Il se sentit soudain plus léger en voyant que Lily semblait n'avoir aucune blessure visible en dehors de petites griffures superficielles. Les larmes aux yeux, Lily lui dit :

« - Je suis tellement désolée ! Tellement désolée !

- Désolée ? répéta bêtement Colin. Pourquoi désolée ?

- C'est à cause de moi si tu es allongé à l'infirmerie.

- N'importe quoi. Je n'ai jamais entendu pareille stupidité, s'exclama-t-il. J'ai voulu jouer les héros mais ce n'est pas tout à fait pour moi, je crois.

- Si ! Tu as été parfait ! Grâce à toi, je n'ai rien. Merci, Colin, murmura-t-elle avant d'éclater en sanglots.

- Arrête de pleurer ! Tout va bien. Viens par là ! lui ordonna-t-il gentiment en tendant ses bras vers elle. »

Elle alla immédiatement s'allonger dans les bras de Colin dans le minuscule lit.

* * *

Elle lissa sa jupe et entra dans la Grande Salle. Un grand nombre d'élèves se trouvaient déjà à l'intérieur. Elle se faufila à travers un groupe de quatrième année de Serdaigle, lança un regard à l'une des filles pour avoir murmuré une insulte à son égard et se dirigea vers la table des Gryffondors. Elle s'installa à côté de Hugo et se servit un verre de jus de pêche. Elle en but une longue gorgée puis salua son ami.

« - Salut ! Ça va ?

- Ouais mais je me suis rendu compte que j'avais pas fait mon devoir en Potions pour ce matin. Je suis mort, affirma-t-il, désespéré en lâchant la cuiller dans son bol.

- Tu aurais eu le temps ce week-end si tu avais décidé de travailler au lieu de faire des parties de Quidditch.

- Oui, oui, je sais, maman.

- Passe-moi les pancakes au lieu de te moquer, lui ordonna-t-elle. »

Il s'exécuta aussitôt. Elle était quelques instants plus tard en train de mettre du sirop d'érable sur son petit-déjeuner lorsque le directeur fit son entrée derrière la table des professeurs. Il se mit à sa place et avant de s'asseoir, se racla la gorge. Tous les élèves levèrent les yeux vers lui et se tuent.

« - Bonjour à vous ! Si je me permet de vous déranger ce matin lors de votre repas, c'est pour vous annoncer que tous les cours d'aujourd'hui sont annulés. Cette après-midi, je vous donnerai de plus amples explications. Je vous remercie pour votre attention et bon appétit à tous ! »

Hugo et elle se regardèrent quelques secondes, abasourdis jusqu'à ce qu'elle rompe le silence:

« - Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ?

- On n'a pas cours ! s'enthousiasma Hugo. Tu vois, j'ai bien fait de ne pas gâcher mon week-end comme toi.

- Mais pourquoi on n'a pas cours ?

- Parce qu'ils ont peut-être pitié de nous, proposa-t-il.

- Entre nous, tu es bête ou tu es bête ?

- Ha, ha, ha, j'avais oublié à quel point tu étais hilarante comme fille, Lewis, déclara-t-il en se levant. Si cela ne te dérange pas, je vais profiter de cette belle journée de libre.

- Je t'en prie ... tu n'as plus de compte à me rendre depuis longtemps. »

Il lui fit une sorte de petite révérence et partit rejoindre Emily qui était avec quatre ou cinq filles. Elle le regarda jusqu'à ce qu'on l'embrasse dans le cou. Elle fit un brusque demi-tour et fut soulagée de trouver Tim en face d'elle.

« - Coucou ma belle ! Tu veux faire quoi de la journée ?

- Je ne sais pas. Rester avec toi dans le parc et réviser.

- Tu ne veux pas aller voir Lily ?

- Lily ? Aller la voir où ? s'étonna Jun.

- Ben ... à l'infirmerie.

- L'infir ... ? Pourquoi elle est là-bas ?

- Je sais pas, c'est Chris qui m'a dit ça tout à l'heure quand on mangeait.

- Où est-il ? s'écria-t-elle en se redressant.

- À la table des Serpentards.

- Où ça ? »

Et elle se mit à courir dans la Grande salle. Au passage, elle fit tomber un garçon que Tim put identifier avant qu'il ne soit couvert d'œufs brouillés comme étant un Serpentard.

* * *

Les échos de grands cris hystériques se répercutèrent dans toute la pièce. Elle essaya de se relever sans faire mal à Colin qui s'était rendormi et regarda vers la porte. Lily avait presque l'impression que Mrs Pomfresh était en plein combat contre plusieurs trolls en même temps. Lily ouvrit de grands yeux sous l'inquiétude et se leva. Quand elle mit les pieds par terre, une nausée désagréable l'envahit et la tête lui tourna. Elle se rattrapa in extremis à la chaise qui était à côté d'elle.

« - Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? lui demanda Colin, d'une voix amorphe.

- Rien ... rien ... je me suis levée trop vite !

- Tu es sûre ? Je peux aller chercher Pomfresh si tu veux.

- Non, tu restes coucher, toi.

- Comme tu voudras.

- Puis de toute façon, vu les bruits de l'autre côté de cette porte, elle ne doit plus être vivante. »

Colin émit un petit rire avant de retomber mollement sur le lit. Lily, quant à elle, mit une main sur son ventre – comme si cela allait soulager son mal – et se dirigea vers la porte qu'elle ouvrit avec précaution.

La vision de l'infirmerie la fit sourire. Mrs Pomfresh était aux prises avec Jun. Cette dernière – selon Lily – essayait de passer alors que l'infirmière n'était pas du tout disposée à le faire. Le jolie japonaise criait mais Lily n'arrivait pas à comprendre ses paroles. Puis elle vit Chris derrière les combattantes. Il riait aux éclats sur un lit alors que Tim tentait de retenir sa copine. C'était la scène la plus drôle qu'elle ait vue de sa vie.

« - Jun, calme-toi ! lui cria Lily. »

Aussitôt, la jeune fille cessa de gigoter dans tous les sens et tourna brusquement ses yeux vers sa meilleure amie.

« - Merlin, merci ! Poussez-vous, elle est là ! Elle est réveillée, je peux aller la voir maintenant ? »

Mrs Pomfresh abdiqua et repartir dans son bureau en fulminant. Jun en profita pour se jeter dans les bras de Lily et la serrer fort.

« - Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivée ? Pourquoi t'es là ? Tu as mal quelque part ? Vickers nous a dit que les cours de la journée étaient annulés, ça a un rapport avec toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

- Calme ! Respire à fond !

- Pardon, Lily ! C'est juste que je me suis inquiétée.

- Ça ne servait à rien ! Je vais bien, Colin aussi !

- Je lui ai dit mais elle ne m'a pas cru, intervient Chris qui avait repris son sérieux.

- Il fallait que je le vois de mes propres yeux.

- Je comprend mais tu n'avais pas besoin de martyriser cette pauvre Pomfresh.

- Si elle m'avait laissé passer, je n'aurais pas été ...

- Violente ? proposa Tim, un peu moqueur.

- N'exagère pas, Tim ! Je l'ai juste un peu bousculé.

- Tes cris hystériques nous ont réveillés, lui apprit Lily. »

Tandis que Jun tirait la langue à Lily, Colin apparut sur le pas de la porte. Il avait revêtu une robe de chambre bleue foncée et avait un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« - Alors on fait la fête sans moi ? »

D'une démarche mal assurée, il s'avança vers son groupe d'amis. Il mit une main sur la hanche de Lily et demanda :

« - Alors quoi de neuf ?

- C'est toi qui nous dit ça alors que tu es à l'infirmerie ? s'exclama Tim.

- Oh, tu sais, rien d'exceptionnel ! J'ai juste sauvé le monde et toute la galaxie avec mes super pouvoirs, plaisanta Colin.

- Le monde et toute la galaxie, je ne sais pas mais moi, oui ! lança Lily en le regardant amoureusement.

- Non ? Qu'est-ce que s'est que cette histoire ?

- Rien d'important. Comme toujours, Miss Potter exagère tout.

- Je n'exagère rien du tout. C'est vrai.

- Si tu le dis ...

- Est-ce que vous pourriez faire comme si certaines personnes n'étaient pas au courant de votre aventure ? exigea Jun.

- On vous racontera plus tard.

- De toute façon, Vickers a l'intention de tout raconter pendant son petit discours de cette après-midi, leur rappela Chris.

- Quel discours ? s'exclamèrent Colin et Lily en même temps.

- Il a dit tout à l'heure que les cours de la journée étaient annulés et qu'il expliquerait tout après le déjeuner. »

Pendant un instant, le silence régna dans l'infirmerie. Lily s'était tournée vers Colin et cherchait une aide de sa part mais rien ne vint. Ils étaient tous les deux estomaqués par la nouvelle. Vickers ne pouvait quand même pas les humilier devant toute l'école. Leur aventure n'avait rien de glorieux. Désabusée, Lily se laissa choir sur un lit.

* * *

Deux aurors sortirent de la chambre laissant les deux adolescents légèrement tétanisés. Ils venaient en effet d'apprendre qu'ils devraient témoigner lors du procès de Jenkins. Colin, qui était assis dans son lit, lâcha un soupir avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux.

« - Pourquoi ont-ils besoin de nous pour faire ça ? Ils nous ont bien dit qu'ils avaient tout un dossier sur Jenkins ? s'écria Colin, énervé.

- Nous serons le point final de sa condamnation. Il ne pourra pas nier face à nous et à nos accusations.

- Je n'ai pas la moindre envie d'aller là-bas.

- T'inquiète pas ! Tout va bien se passer. Il ne pourra rien nous faire.

- Je sais ... c'est juste que ... trop longue histoire.

- Encore ? Il faudrait que tu vives plus dans le présent et moins dans le passé parce que là, ça commence sérieusement à me saouler.

- Lily, s'il te plaît.

- Oui, oui ... j'attendrais parce que je t'aime mais ne me fais pas trop attendre quand même.

- Je t'ai déjà dit que tu étais géniale ? demanda-t-il, un petit sourire en coin.

- Euh, de mémoire ... non.

- Alors je le fais aujourd'hui. Excuse-moi de te faire subir tout ça.

- À côté de ça, à cause de ma curiosité, on a failli mourir donc je pense que ... nous sommes quittes, déclara Lily.

- Je serai pas en train de me faire avoir ?

- Ne viens pas te plaindre sinon je finis le travail de Jenkins en t'étouffant avec cet oreiller.

- Tu ne pourrais pas.

- Vraiment ? Ne me tente pas, Philips, siffla-t-elle en attrapant un coussin.

- Je suis trop fort pour une petite fille comme toi.

- Vraiment ? répéta-t-elle. »

Elle se leva et se dirigea lentement vers Colin. Telle une lionne qui chasse pour nourrir ses petits, elle fit le tour du lit puis sauta sur sa proie. À cheval sur son petit-ami, Lily lui balança son coussin à la figure avec une force modérée. Colin, quant à lui, essayait de se défendre tout en riant. Puis soudain, il réussit à lui attraper les poignets et la fit basculer en arrière. Il se retrouva sur elle.

La porte s'ouvrit alors et laissa entrer Mrs Pomfresh suivi du professeur McAvoy. Les deux Gryffondors sentirent rapidement la honte monter en eux.

* * *

« - Mes chers élèves, si je vous ai réunis cet après-midi, c'est pour vous dire enfin la vérité. Il y a tellement de choses dont vous ignorez l'existence qui se sont déroulées ces derniers temps que ça en devient invraisemblable. Moi-même, si je n'avais pas assisté à certaines d'entre elles, je prendrais ces histoires pour de simples rumeurs sans importance mais malheureusement pour nous, tout ceci est la réalité. Dure et cruelle comme elle aime être, cette réalité doit être connue de tous, même de vous.

En effet, même si vous n'êtes qu'a priori de simples adolescents, vous êtes aussi le futur, l'avenir de notre monde. D'ailleurs, deux d'entre vous ont failli mourir à cause de cette ignorance dans laquelle le gouvernement et moi, vous avions mis et c'est pour cela que je ne peux pas me taire plus longtemps. »

Il se tut un instant laissant ses élèves réagirent à son début de discours. Certains ne comprendraient pas l'ampleur des dégâts mais il avait l'espoir que d'autres sauraient et agiraient plus tard comme il le fallait. Puis il reprit, obligeant les adolescents à se taire :

« - Bien sûr, je vais essayer d'être assez bref et concis. Je ne veux pas non plus vous faire peur ou vous traumatiser. Je suis seulement là pour vous prévenir que la vie n'est pas telle que vous la voyez ici, entre les murs réconfortants de Poudlard.

Certaines personnes ont des objectifs qui sont hors de leur portée. Ils veulent à tout prix atteindre ces buts et pour cela, ils ne reculent devant rien. Le courage et la ténacité sont des qualités très appréciées dans cette école comme à l'extérieur mais, poussées à l'extrême, elles deviennent des défauts incontrôlables.

Il y a aussi l'admiration envers des célébrités qui peut être une bonne chose si celle-ci reste assez ... platonique, disons. Si je vous raconte ceci, ce n'est pas pour but de vous endormir sur votre chaise comme quelques uns au dernier rang mais plutôt de vous interloquer.

Un homme dont je tairai délibérément le nom aujourd'hui a les qualités que je viens d'énoncer mais il n'a pas su les utiliser à bon escient. Il s'est mis à admirer un homme qui n'a d'égal je pense que le diable en personne, je veux bien sûr parler du plus grand Mage Noir que notre monde ait connu. Il s'est mis en tête de le venger contre vents et marées et pour ceci, il a recourt à des techniques peu honorables comme la violence, l'enlèvement et le meurtre. »

Il y eut un cri dans l'assistance qui fit s'arrêter Vickers. Il balaya du regard les rangs et vit une fille de cinquième année, une main sur la bouche. Le grand frère de cette étudiante venait de disparaître dans d'étranges circonstances. Le gouvernement n'avait rien dit ni à sa famille ni à celle-ci à part qu'ils feraient tout pour le retrouver au plus vite. Maintenant, elle comprenait ce qui se passait. Elle se leva et courut en direction de la volière. Le directeur fit un signe aux professeurs MacPhil et McAvoy pour qu'ils s'occupent d'elle. Il reprit alors :

« - Cet homme que je nommerai le Copieur pour ne pas être méchant, est dangereux, très dangereux. Il n'hésite pas à menacer des familles entières si elles ne veulent pas lui obéir. Et c'était le cas du professeur Jenkins.

Hier soir, alors que la plupart d'entre vous étiez dans vos salles communes, deux étudiants, Miss Potter et Mr Philips, se sont retrouvés dans le parc. Le professeur Jenkins avait une mission et ces deux jeunes gens le gênaient pour l'accomplir alors il a tenté de les tuer mais heureusement, ils ont réussi à s'en sortir avec plus ou moins de blessures. »

Les conversations étaient si mouvementées dans l'assemblée qu'il ne put continuer son communiqué pendant un long moment. Il leva les bras pour demander le silence et poursuivit :

« - Mais ne jugez pas trop vite le professeur Jenkins. Bien sûr, il a commis des erreurs pour lesquelles il sera jugé mais les Aurors ont appris ce matin pour quelles raisons il les avait faites. Sa femme et sa fille avaient été enlevées par les sbires du Copieur. »

Il regarda rapidement le visage de Lily Potter et ne fut pas étonné de voir son visage pâlir.

« - Cette histoire n'est qu'une parmi tant d'autres. Depuis quelques temps, elle est d'une banalité affligeante. Tous les Aurors sont sur cette seule affaire. Ils traquent chacun des suspects mais aucun d'eux ne les a menés à la cachette de leur chef. Le Copieur est un être insaisissable en ce moment.

Je n'ai pas l'autorisation de vous en dire plus. Les parents de certains d'entre vous trouveront déjà que j'en ai dit trop mais les professeurs et moi-même nous voulons votre sécurité et celle-ci passe par la vérité.

Dans très peu de temps, quelques uns vont entrer dans la vie active après Poudlard et je veux qu'ils fassent attention. Je veux qu'ils agissent comme des adultes dignes et dont je puisse être fier.

En dehors de ce château, la vie quotidienne peut être difficile de nos jours et je veux que vous soyez au courant pour que vous ne soyez pas pris au dépourvu. Je ne vais pas vous demander de ne pas vous inquiéter. En effet, l'objet de mon discours est bel et bien de vous alarmer afin que vous ne fassiez pas des erreurs en jeunes adultes que vous êtes. L'information est vôtre à présent, à vous de l'utiliser comme vous le voudrez. Mais n'oubliez pas, le Mal guette la moindre erreur, alors tachez d'en faire le moins possible ... »

* * *

Quand le discours du professeur Vickers prit enfin fin, Lily se leva aussitôt et sans attendre Colin, marcha en direction de l'entrée du château. Tous les regards convergèrent alors vers elle. Les joues en feu, elle essaya tant bien que mal de ne pas y prêter attention. Les murmures sur son passage commençaient déjà.

La jeune rouquine avait l'impression de retomber en enfance. Elle baissa les yeux et passa finalement la grande porte. Elle avança jusqu'à l'escalier sur lequel elle s'assit. Elle mit la tête entre ses mains et pleura. À cet instant, elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi elle craquait ainsi mais cela lui faisait du bien après tout ce qu'elle venait de vivre.

Au loin elle entendit certains élèves revenir à leur tour. Lily leva les yeux au ciel et maudit tous les sorciers célèbres qu'elle connaissait allant de Godric Gryffondor au gardien de l'équipe de Quidditch des Pays-Bas en passant par le Premier Ministre. Elle essuya rapidement ses yeux d'un revers de manche et respira à fond. Elle pouvait survivre à un troupeau d'élèves.

Quand les premiers firent leur entrées dans le hall et qu'ils la virent, ils se mirent à lui sourire. Quelques uns lui firent même des signes de la main. Lily ne leur répondit qu'avec un petit rictus du visage. Mais elle se rendit vite compte que de moins en moins de personnes la saluaient. Elle passait inaperçue dans la cohue. Lily se détendit un peu. Quelques secondes plus tard, Colin s'installa à côté d'elle et lui prit la main.

« - C'est tout simplement de la folie ! »

Lily ne répondit rien. Oui, c'était de la folie mais cela ne lui plaisait pas spécialement. Elle savait que n'importe quelle histoire, même la plus insignifiante, prenait des proportions incroyables à Poudlard.

« - Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse, Lily ?

- Cette folie ! Ces gens ! Tout ce qu'ils vont retenir du discours de Vickers, c'est que nous avons fait un combat contre Jenkins et pas qu'il y a des problèmes graves en dehors d'ici.

- Je comprend ce que tu penses mais ces gens comme tu dis, ils sont jeunes, certains trop jeunes pour comprendre la gravité des choses alors tu ne peux pas leur en vouloir.

- Je n'en veux à personne. Ce que je veux, c'est qu'ils arrêtent de me voir comme ... une sorte d'héroïne. Je n'ai rien fait, je t'ai seulement regardé te battre contre lui.

- Arrête ! Tu sais très bien que tu n'as pas fait que ça. Tu as été courageuse et ... très sexy quand tu l'as affronté.

- Sexy ? répéta-t-elle, souriante.

- Non, très sexy, rectifia Colin.

- Tu es fou. Tes blessures sur la tête t'ont fait perdre la tête.

- Non pas le moins du monde.

- Bonjour Lily ! s'exclama une voix grave.

- Oncle Ron ?! s'étonna la rouquine. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Il faut bien remplacer le prof que vous avez terrassé, plaisanta-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras. Tu n'aurais pas encore embelli depuis la dernière fois que l'on s'est vu ?

- Non, c'est ta vue qui baisse, tonton !

- Ah, je suis heureux de voir que tu as toujours l'humour des Weasleys. Tu n'aurais pas croisé ton cousin ?

- Hugo ? Non mais il doit être avec Emily dans le parc.

- Emily ? Emily Londubat ?

- Oui.

- La fille de Neuville ? La sœur de la copine de ton frère ?

- Euh oui ... tu n'étais pas au courant ? demanda-t-elle, confuse.

- Tu connais Hugo aussi bien voire mieux que sa mère et moi.

- Oui, d'ailleurs je pense que ta venue ici ne va pas forcément lui faire plaisir, le prévint Lily.

- Je sais mais je n'ai pas eu le choix. C'était soit moi soit ton père, alors ?

- Alors tu as bien fait d'accepter et puis Hugo s'en remettra très vite. »

Ron et Colin – qui était resté en retrait – éclatèrent de rire pendant quelques instants. Elle-même, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire largement. Quand son oncle reprit son sérieux, il se renseigna d'un ton enjoué :

« - Tu comptes me présenter ton ami ou je vais devoir te faire honte avant avec une petite histoire de famille ?

- Colin Philips, Ronald Weasley. Ronald Weasley, Colin Philips.

- Ron, son oncle préféré, rectifia un peu le dit tonton.

- Colin, son petit-ami préféré, plaisanta le beau brun.

- Toi, tu vas faire un carton dans la famille Weasley avec des blagues comme celle-ci. Ravi de te rencontrer.

- Merci. Moi aussi.

- Allez, je vous laisse les amoureux. Je vais chercher Hugo pour l'embêter un peu. Et puis, j'ai promis à sa mère de lui donner des nouvelles de lui avant ce soir. Bonne fin d'après-midi ! »

Lily et Colin lui firent un signe de la main avant qu'il ne monte les escaliers. Le jeune homme se tourna vers elle et lui murmura :

« - J'adore ton oncle !

- Moi aussi, souffla-t-elle, souriante. »

Sans se concerter, ils montèrent lentement les marches main dans la main et prirent ensuite la direction de la tour des Gryffondors. Un peu plus de repos ne leur feraient sans aucun doute du bien.

* * *

Avec une simple serviette autour d'elle, elle sortit de sa salle de bain au moment où le soleil se couchait sur l'Angleterre. Aucune lumière en dehors des lampes de sa chambre n'éclairait à présent son lit où un colis l'attendait. Elle attacha ses cheveux mouillés qui continuaient de goûter sur le sol et fronça les sourcils. Curieuse, elle se dirigea précipitamment vers ce pli qu'elle avait dû recevoir quand elle était sous la douche.

D'une main tremblante, elle retira la ficelle qui le maintenait fermé et ouvrit enfin le carton après quelques minutes. À l'intérieur, un petit chat blanc ronronna fortement en voyant qu'il était enfin libre. Lily laissa échapper un petit soupir de bonheur quand elle le prit dans ses bras. Il se lova tranquillement contre elle, faisant de plus en plus de bruit.

Pendant un instant, elle crut connaître ce qu'était réellement le bonheur. Elle sourit et entendit quelqu'un arriver dans la chambre. Tout en tenant le chat, elle se tourna et vit Elibeth qui portait toute une pile de livres dans ses bras frêles. Quand la petite blonde aperçut l'animal, elle se dépêcha de poser ses ouvrages sur son lit pour aller le caresser. Après quelques secondes de caresses intensives, Elibeth lui demanda :

« - C'était donc ce chat qui était dans la boîte ?

- Oui, il est trop mignon, n'est-ce pas ?

- Très mignon. Une véritable boule de neige. Il est arrivé il y a quinze minutes ! Si j'avais su que c'était un animal, je t'aurai prévenue plutôt.

- C'est pas grave, ne t'inquiète pas !

- C'est qui qui te l'offre ?

- Aucune idée !

- Regarde sur ton bureau, j'y ai posé une carte qui était avec ! lui apprit Elibeth.

- Tiens le moi deux secondes ! »

Elle donna son nouveau chat à sa camarade de chambrée et se dirigea vers son bureau où une carte l'attendait comme l'avait dit Elibeth. Elle la prit et l'ouvrit délicatement. Quelques mots avaient été écrits à la va vite sur un petit carton blanc qu'elle lut rapidement :

_« Lily,_

_ J'espère que tu pourras le protéger de cette chose qui lui fait peur. Je l'ai appelé Snowy mais je pense que personne ne verra d'inconvénients à ce que tu le changes. Bisous._

_ Colin. »_

Elle resta bouche-bée. Il s'en était souvenu. Durant leur sortie à Poudlard, elle lui avait dit que ce petit chat était le plus adorable de toute l'animalerie. Lily n'attendit pas plus longtemps. Elle fit tomber la carte sur son bureau et laissa Elibeth se débrouiller avec son chat. Snowy, c'est sympa comme prénom, non ?

Elle rentra dans ses petites chaussures noires à talons étant les plus rapides à mettre puis elle se dirigea vers sa penderie et en sortit une petite robe courte d'un rouge intense. Elle l'enfila rapidement par-dessus la serviette qu'elle enleva juste avant de passer la porte de la chambre.

Elle descendit à toute vitesse l'escalier de son dortoir et arriva en trombe dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. Assis, sur un canapé, elle reconnut les cheveux noirs aux reflets bleus de Anton et se précipita vers lui. Sans lui laisser le temps de respirer, elle lui demanda brutalement :

« - Anton, tu sais où se trouve Colin, s'il te plaît ?

- Aucune idée ! Pourquoi ?

- Comme ça ! Je voulais lui parler !

- Il est dans la salle sur demande. Il a décidé d'y dormir ce soir pour être tranquille, je crois, répondit Chris en s'asseyant à côté de Anton.

- Merci, lança Lily avant de traverser la salle commune des Gryffondors. »

Elle voulait voir Colin tout de suite, elle avait besoin de le voir. Après la marque d'amour qu'il venait de lui faire, elle voulait le remercier et passer encore du temps avec lui. C'était comme une nécessité. La rouquine passa le portrait de la Grosse Dame qui se fit un plaisir de la réprimander. Mais comme toujours, Lily ne l'écouta pas.

Elle tourna dans les couloirs comme si elle errait mais en fait, elle savait exactement où aller. Elle connaissait le chemin par cœur et lorsqu'elle arriva enfin devant le mur nu, elle réalisa ce qu'avait dit Chris après les mots « salle sur demande ». Il était dans la pièce pour se reposer. Il voulait être tranquille. Pourquoi ?

Le dortoir des garçons devait être vide vu que Chris et Anton étaient dans la salle commune et puis, Hugo devait être harcelé par son père. Des idées saugrenues lui vinrent alors à l'esprit. Elle l'imaginait avec d'autres filles qui l'admiraient pour ce qu'il avait fait contre Jenkins. Elle secoua vivement la tête pour se les retirer mais rien à faire. Puis son besoin de savoir remporta la partie qu'il jouait contre sa raison et elle passa trois fois devant les pierres pensant à Colin.

Lorsqu'elle eut fini, elle ouvrit lentement les yeux. Elle vit en face d'elle un petite porte encastrée dans le mur. Une peur alors l'envahit. Et si en fait, il dormait paisiblement ? Même si elle voulait lui dire merci, elle aurait pu attendre le lendemain. Elle était sur le point de repartir dans la salle commune quand elle entendit un bruit à l'intérieur. Elle respira à fond et entra brusquement.

Dès qu'elle eut mis un pied dans la salle sur demande, Lily rougit aussitôt. Colin était tout seul assis sur un immense lit. Elle regarda partout dans la pièce. Aucune fille n'était là. Soudain, elle sentit un poids énorme s'enlever de ses épaules. Elle était bien. Inconsciemment, elle sourit et rejoignit Colin après avoir claqué la porte.

Sans un mot, elle s'installa auprès de lui et attrapa un bonbon qu'il tenait à la main. Colin l'observait la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux écarquillés. Amusée du comportement du jeune homme, elle posa ses chaussures et allongea ses jambes à côté de celles de Colin. Elle fut surprise en voyant les joues de Colin devenir rouges puis il reprit enfin conscience :

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Un footing, ça se voit pas ? plaisanta Lily en reprenant un bonbon. »

Colin sourit à la blague de Lily et le corps de la rouquine se détendit encore plus. Elle prit la baguette de Colin et fit apparaître plusieurs choses dans la pièce. Un gramophone avec énormément de disques, un pichet de jus de citrouille et deux verres. La boisson se versa aussitôt dans les verres avant que ces derniers ne lévitent jusqu'à eux.

« - Je me suis dit que du jus serait plus raisonnable ! déclara-t-elle.

- Tu as bien fait. Alors, maintenant tu me dis ce que tu fais là ?

- À vrai dire, je voulais ... te remercier pour ...

- Pour Snowy ? la coupa-t-il.

- Oui !

- Je ne pensais pas qu'ils te l'enverraient si tôt. Il te plaît ?

- Oh oui ! Il est trop mignon ! Merci, lui dit-elle avant de l'embrasser rapidement. »

Elle but alors d'une traite son verre. Elle le posa sur la table de chevet qui se trouvait à côté du lit et se tourna vers Colin.

« - Heureusement que c'est du jus sinon tu n'aurais pas fait long feu ! lui déclara-t-il. »

Elle lui sourit et s'allongea de tout son long. La main derrière sa nuque, elle observa tranquillement le plafond en réfléchissant à toute vitesse. Elle renifla discrètement et demanda à Colin :

« - Pourquoi tu m'as offert Snowy ?

- Je ne sais pas ! J'en avais envie !

- Et comment t'as fait pour l'acheter ?

- J'ai écris à l'animalerie de Pré-au-Lard cet après-midi en leur disant que je voulais le plus beau chaton blanc de leur magasin et qu'il fallait te l'envoyer rapidement ! expliqua Colin en s'appuyant sur son coude.

- Ça a dû te coûter cher ?

- Ouai, un peu ... mais non ! Arrête ! Puis j'ai bien le droit de faire des cadeaux à ma petite-amie, non ?

- Oui ! Surtout quand ils sont aussi beaux que celui-ci ! »

Lily prit la main de Colin dans la sienne. Ils restèrent silencieux pendant un long moment puis elle prit la parole, sur un ton sérieux :

« - Avant que j'entre ici, j'ai eu ... quelques idées bizarres.

- À propos de quoi ?

- De toi ... et de jolies jeunes filles ! avoua-t-elle.

- Vraiment ? Et qu'est-ce que je faisais avec ces ... jolies jeunes filles ?

- Euh, ça s'est censuré ... interdit au moins de dix-huit ans !

- Non ? Miss Potter aurait de telles pensées ?

- Miss Potter est comme tout le monde, affirma-t-elle en prenant un air supérieur.

- Ça, je n'en doute pas mais ... il faudrait qu'elle le montre un peu plus souvent ! »

La phrase de Colin lança un froid entre les deux. Lily vit tout de suite sur le visage du jeune homme qu'il regrettait ses paroles alors elle déglutit, renifla et changea de conservation :

« - Quand je pense qu'il y a encore deux mois, on ne pouvait pas rester dans la même pièce sans s'insulter et qu'aujourd'hui, je ne peux pas rester dans la même pièce que toi sans t'embrasser. »

Pour accompagner ses mots, Lily déposa un baiser à la commissure des lèvres de Colin qui en fut surpris mais il se reprit assez vite :

« - Ouais, mais même à l'époque, j'étais fou de toi, avoua-t-il, la tête baissée.

- Non ? Tu te fous de moi là ?

- Non, je te jure ! Bon ok j'avais une drôle de façon de te le montrer ... mais c'est que tu es énervante, toi !

- Moi ? Et toi alors ?

- Vous me battez à plate couture sur ce terrain-là, Miss Potter, répondit-il. »

Ils éclatèrent de rire à ce moment-là. Leurs yeux brillaient de malice et de bonheur. Entre deux fous rire, Lily attrapa un oreiller et tapa la tête de Colin avec avant de se lever et d'aller se réfugier dans une autre pièce. Elle ferma la porte derrière elle et se retourna. Une grande salle de bain s'étendait devant ses yeux émerveillés.

Une vasque ovale d'un blanc cassé lui faisait face au-dessus de laquelle était accroché un magistral miroir. Elle s'approcha et se regarda dedans. Ses joues étaient toutes rouges tandis que ses cheveux mouillés ressemblaient à des poils de chat. Elle grimaça avant d'entendre des coups donnés à la porte. Elle fit demi-tour brusquement, souriante.

« - Si tu ne veux pas mourir ce soir, tu as intérêt à ouvrir cette porte immédiatement, Potter !

- Dans tes rêves, Philips, répliqua Lily en reculant légèrement.

- Si tu n'ouvres pas, je vais être dans l'obligation de défoncer cette porte ...

- Aucune chance que tu y arrives !

- Tu veux parier ?

- Ouais ! »

Soudain, un silence s'abattit sur la pièce. Quelque peu inquiète, Lily se rapprocha de la porte avec prudence. Son rythme cardiaque s'accélérant, elle déposa sa main sur la poignée au moment où un bruit fracassant rompit le silence. La poignée qu'elle tenait s'était mise à vibrer. Terrorisée, elle la lâcha précipitamment. C'est ainsi que, tétanisée, elle ne put que regarder droit devant elle et découvrit à son plus grand étonnement une petite ouverture dans la porte qui était aussi grande qu'un poing.

Sa curiosité prit le pas sur sa peur si bien que Lily regarda à travers le petit trou et vit le visage souriant de Colin. Soulagée, elle sourit et ouvrit enfin la porte. La jeune fille s'avança vers lui dans l'intention de l'embrasser mais elle aperçut entre temps son poing ensanglanté. Soudain, elle fit demi-tour, prit une serviette qu'elle humidifia à l'aide d'un filet d'eau et se précipita vers lui. Elle prit la main blessée dans la sienne et y déposa l'étoffe.

Les doigts de la jeune fille caressaient doucement le membre endolori de Colin. Aujourd'hui c'était à son tour de prendre soin de lui. De long en large, ses doigts parcouraient l'étendue blessée. Quelle idée aussi de frapper cette porte avec son poing nu. Même les moldus savent qu'il faut s'y prendre avec un pied ! Elle lui administrait de douces caresses qui partaient de sa main pour aller vers l'avant-bras. Mais au bout de quelques secondes, Colin se recula vivement et lui dit :

« - Merci ! Ça va mieux !

- Tu es sûr ? Ça saigne encore un peu !

- Oui, oui ... sûr ! »

Elle le regarda faire demi-tour brusquement et aller se rasseoir sur le lit. Elle jeta la serviette dans la salle de bain et le rejoignit aussitôt. En s'installant, Lily remarqua que les joues du jeune homme avaient pris une forte teinte rose sur le haut de ses pommettes. Elle prit un bonbon sur le couvre-lit et le dégusta en silence. Puis sans détour, elle lui demanda :

« - Pourquoi tu caches tout ça ?

- Tout ça quoi ?

- Ton passé !

- Pardon ? Comment ... com ... Chris ! C'est lui qui t'a tout raconté ? s'emporta-t-il en descendant du lit.

- Il ne m'a rien raconté ... ne lui en veux pas ! Il m'a seulement dit que ton secret porté sur vos parents et ... je l'ai un peu forcé pour qu'il me dise ça ! expliqua-t-elle vaguement en se relevant sur un coude.

- Un peu forcé ? répéta Colin, surpris.

- Beaucoup ! Mais je voulais ...

- Tu voulais avoir quoi ? Je t'ai dit que je t'expliquerai tout ça quand MOI, je serai prêt.

- Je sais mais ... mais ... c'est dur parce que ton secret empiète sur toute notre relation et tu ne t'en rends même pas compte ! s'empressa de dire Lily. »

Elle se mit à genoux sur le lit et se rapprocha tant bien que mal de lui qui ne bougeait plus. Elle posa sa main sur l'épaule de Colin et ajouta :

« - Je voulais juste te comprendre ! Savoir ce qu'il y avait dans ta tête pour comprendre tes réactions envers ...

- Envers tes parents ?

- Oui ! Je ne veux pas te faire souffrir. J'aimerai juste que tu m'en parles, ça te ferai du bien, non?

- Sans doute ! répondit-il simplement.

- Tu m'en veux ?

- Non, j'en veux à mon frère. Il n'avait pas à te raconter ... que t'a-t-il dit au juste ? demanda Colin en fronçant les sourcils.

- Il m'a juste dit que ton secret avait un rapport avec ...

- Avec ce que t'a dit ce con de David ?

- Euh ... oui. Il m'a juste dit que ça concernait vos parents. Il n'a rien lâché. Ne nous en veux pas.

- Je ne vous en veux pas ... chuchota-t-il, mal à l'aise.

- Dis-moi ... tu sais que tu peux me faire confiance maintenant, non ? lui déclara Lily d'une petite voix.

- Je ... je sais pas !

- Tu ne sais pas si tu peux me faire confiance ? s'énerva-t-elle.

- Ce n'est pas ça. Je ne sais pas si ... j'ai le courage de te dire tout ça ...

- Si Chris ne me l'a pas dit lui-même, c'est qu'il voulait que ce soit toi qui le fasse parce qu'il savait que je ne m'enfuirai pas. »

Il la dévisagea un instant pour sonder si elle était sincère ou pas. Quand elle lui fit un sourire timide, il craqua. Il se rassit sur le lit à côté d'elle et prit une profonde inspiration avant de commencer son récit d'une voix tremblante, les yeux baissés :

« - Mes parents sont morts lorsque nous avions sept ans avec Chris.

- Je ... je ne savais pas. Pourquoi vous ne l'avez jamais dit ?

- J'ai honte ... c'est de ma faute !

- De ta faute ? Ce n'est pas toi qui les a tué, s'exclama-t-elle.

- Si ! hurla Colin. Quand ils sont morts, j'étais avec eux. Chris et moi faisions partie d'un équipe de football moldu. Ce jour-là, mes parents m'avaient interdit d'y aller parce que j'avais écrit sur les murs de la maison. J'étais en colère. Et lorsque nous avons dû aller chercher Chris, je pleurais et criais dans la voiture pour les embêter. À un moment, mon père s'est tourné vers moi pour me réprimander sauf que le camion qui était devant nous s'est renversé. Aucun moyen pour mon père de l'éviter. C'était terrible, ... j'ai entendu ma mère hurler comme jamais et ... j'ai juste eu le temps de voir mon père se jeter sur ma mère pour essayer de la protéger. Mais ... c'était trop tard. J'ai fermé les yeux et vingt secondes plus tard, je me trouvais assis, sur le goudron de la rue. J'étais à deux mètres de la voiture d'où je pouvais voir mes parents pleins de sang. Ma mère continuait de crier tandis que le corps de mon père était complètement désarticulé sur elle ... J'avais sept ans, reprit-il après un petit silence. Sept ans, bon Dieu ! s'emporta-t-il soudain. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai réussi à survivre ... et ... je préférerai vraiment être mort avec eux. Chaque matin quand je me lève, je me dis que j'aurai dû y rester avec eux. C'est ma faute. Et je ne veux plus voir la boucherie que cet accident a fait. Je ne veux plus voir la voiture prendre feu sans que je ne puisse agir. Je veux oublier ... être normal ... être ... »

Elle essuya une larme qui avait coulée sur sa joue et se reprit. Pour le réconforter, Lily se rapprocha légèrement de lui et prit la main tremblante de Colin dans la sienne. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire devant une telle déclaration. Pour elle, voir ses parents mourir de cette façon est la pire des souffrances. Elle passa alors un bras autour des épaules du jeune homme et lui murmura:

« - Tu ne peux pas l'oublier mais tu peux essayer de vivre le mieux possible avec ... je ferai tout pour t'aider ! »

Il releva la tête brusquement vers elle, les yeux embués. Elle lui caressa délicatement la joue en lui souriant puis lui dit :

« - Tu n'es pas un monstre. Ce n'était qu'un accident. Tu peux pas t'en vouloir à vie pour quelque chose dont tu n'es pas responsable !

- Je suis resp ...

- Non ! le coupa-t-elle. »

Impuissant face à la rouquine, il se laissa tomber sur le lit. Il se passa une main sur le visage et lui murmura d'une voix cassée :

« - Comment tu fais ?

- Quoi ?

- Comment tu fais pour ne pas me détester ? Pour ne pas me trouver horrible ?

- Comment ? répéta-t-elle, abasourdie. Mais Colin, tu n'as rien fait ! Je vais te dire quelque chose ... Imaginons que tu ne pleurais pas. Ton père ne se serait pas retourné vers toi, certes mais ce camion se serait quand même renversé devant votre voiture. Tes parents n'auraient pas survécu dans tous les cas. Alors tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir.

- Je suis sorti de cette voiture ! Comment j'ai fait ? Pourquoi je n'ai pas pu les sortir aussi, les aider ?

- Je ne sais pas mais c'est une chance que tu as eu. Moi, je remercie Merlin de t'avoir permis de t'en sortir parce que sinon je ne serais pas amoureuse du plus merveilleux brun de toute cette école. Et pense à ton frère. Il aurait été tout seul pour surmonter cette tragédie. Aujourd'hui, tu as des gens autour de toi qui compte sur toi, qui ont besoin de toi et qui feront tout pour t'aider.

- Tu veux m'aider ?

- Oh que oui. Je ne m'enfuirai pas parce que je t'aime comme une folle. »

Elle avait à peine susurré ces mots qu'elle se rapprochait déjà dangereusement de lui. Leur bouches n'étaient qu'à quelques millimètres l'une de l'autre. Lily se mordit la lèvre inférieure et se dépêcha d'effacer la distance qui les séparaient encore. Tout en l'embrassant, elle glissa sa main au creux de la nuque de Colin.

Quand elle sentit celle de Colin passer dans son dos et la rapprocher de lui, un fort désir l'envahit. Un nouveau désir qu'elle n'avait encore jamais ressentit pour personne. Pendant un court instant, ce sentiment lui fit peur mais au fond, elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas résister. Rien ne servait de le combattre, autant s'y jeter à corps perdu.

Elle passa une jambe par-dessus le corps de Colin pour se retrouver sur lui et approfondit un peu plus leur baiser. Elle posa sa main libre sur le torse de son petit-ami et commença à déboutonner sa chemise, lentement. Au bout de quelques temps, elle se releva soudain, l'esprit comme fou. Elle ne savait pas très bien ce qu'elle faisait mais Lily s'en fichait. Elle retira sa robe d'un mouvement habile et replongea sur lui pour reprendre où ils s'étaient arrêtés ...

* * *

Il tira la chasse d'eau et se dirigea vers le lavabo. Il se lava les mains et se passa un peu d'eau sur le visage. Tout en s'essuyant, il se regarda un instant dans le miroir qui était en face de lui. Un sourire incontrôlable s'étendait sur ses lèvres. Il était heureux.

Il éteignit la lampe de la salle de bain et retourna aussitôt dans la chambre. Heureusement, la lune éclairait la pièce par les fenêtres. Il se dirigea vers l'une d'elles et l'ouvrit. Il observa pendant un long moment le parc vide à cette heure trop matinale. Il n'y avait pas un seul bruit aux alentours. Son sourire s'élargit un peu plus au moment où il vit une étoile filante dans le ciel. Il fit un vœu immédiatement :

_* Faites que ce rêve dure encore longtemps ! *_

Il referma rapidement la fenêtre et alla s'asseoir sur une chaise qui était dans un coin de la chambre et ne put s'empêcher d'admirer la jolie rousse qui était dans son lit.

Son regard parcourut de long en large le corps entièrement nu de la jeune fille. Durant la nuit, celle-ci avait abaissé le drap qui la couvrait par inadvertence, si bien que, désormais, Colin pouvait se repaître d'une grande partie de ses sublimes formes. Ses yeux, profitant de cette occasion qui pourrait ne pas se reproduire, glissèrent le long de la jambe qu'elle avait placé par-dessus la couverture, caressant à distance le creux de ses reins jusqu'à percevoir un léger frémissement le long de son dos lorsqu'il arriva sur le haut de son épaule.

Colin ne put empêcher une pensée de surgir du tréfonds de son âme : il aurait aimé la toucher comme la veille, qu'elle se laisse aller dans son jeu et qu'il puisse profiter de son abandon le plus total. Il rabattit cette idée rapidement tandis qu'il admirait la chevelure, étalée sur l'oreiller, de la jeune fille qui resplendissait dans le clair de lune filtrant à travers la fenêtre. Et son visage respirait la sérénité comme il ne l'avait encore jamais vu auparavant sur les traits fins de la jeune fille.

Il soupira de bien être et bascula la tête sur le côté pour profiter un peu plus longtemps de la belle vue qui lui était offerte. Puis après de longues minutes de contemplation, il se leva tout en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Il contourna le lit et laissa glisser sur le sol la robe de chambre blanche qu'il avait mise un peu plus tôt. Il s'immisça dans le lit et se rapprocha de Lily qui dormait toujours aussi paisiblement. Il lui caressa un instant l'épaule avant de lui murmurer des mots qu'elle ne pourrait jamais entendre.


	21. Pêlemêle

**Chapitre 20**

Cela faisait de longues minutes qu'il l'observait dormir lorsqu'elle se réveilla enfin. Lentement, elle s'étira, le bras gauche dans le vide et le droit prêt à donner un coup à son petit-ami. Tandis que ses jambes, au fond du lit, entrainaient la couverture dans leur mouvement frénétique, laissant son corps apparaître au fur et à mesure. Il eut un petit sourire en coin en apercevant les courbes de la jolie rouquine.

Elle bailla bruyamment ce qui le fit encore plus sourire puis elle ouvrit les yeux. Il put voir la surprise mais surtout l'incompréhension de Lily s'affichaient sur son visage. Elle semblait ne pas se souvenir comment elle avait pu atterrir ici. Enfin, elle se tourna vers lui et poussa un cri en le voyant.

Ses yeux marrons se baissèrent immédiatement sur son propre corps et poussa un deuxième cri plus aiguë que le premier. Elle remonta vivement la couverture sur elle et bégaya quelque chose d'incompréhensible pour Colin. La réaction de Lily ne le choqua pas. Il savait qu'elle était plutôt pudique comme fille. Il lui sourit pour la rassurer et lui souffla :

« - Bonjour toi !

- Bon-bonjour ! »

Le malaise de Lily était très palpable pour Colin, le mettant lui aussi un peu mal à l'aise. Il se releva pour se mettre assis et regarda l'esprit ailleurs sa montre. Il ouvrit les yeux en grand quand il vit l'heure. 7h46. Ils avaient cours dans un minuscule quart d'heure. Il se tourna vivement vers Lily et lui apprit d'une voix légèrement affolée :

« - On a cours dans quinze minutes ! »

Il crut un instant que les yeux de la jeune fille allaient sortir de leurs orbites. Il sortit du lit en même temps qu'elle et remarqua que les joues de Lily prenaient une teinte rouge vif. Il comprit aussitôt qu'elle était gênée par la situation, alors il attrapa rapidement son boxer et l'enfila.

Les minutes qui suivirent ce moment furent occupées par leur préparation. Colin ne s'était jamais habillé aussi vite de toute sa vie. Puis ils sortirent de la salle sur demande et commencèrent à courir à travers les nombreux couloirs du château. Entre le sixième et le cinquième étage, il lui dit :

« - On va directement en cours !

- On n'a pas nos affaires, ni notre uniforme, lui rappela la rouquine.

- Peu importe. Au moins, on sera présent ! »

Elle ne répondit rien. Le reste du trajet se fit en silence. Quand ils arrivèrent dans le couloir où leur salle de cours était, ils virent que déjà quelques élèves rentraient. Jun et Chris leur firent signe de se dépêcher. Lily et lui dérapèrent quelques secondes plus tard devant leurs amis et essayèrent de reprendre leur souffle mais Chris ne leur en laissa pas le temps. Il leur tendit à chacun une cape noire que Colin se hâta de mettre. Il prit ensuite la parole :

« - Merci, vous nous sauvez la vie !

- Ouais, on sait ! Vous nous devrez une faveur, leur apprit Jun.

- Tout ce que vous voudrez, lui lança Lily en la prenant dans ses bras.

- Vous comptez vous faire des câlins encore longtemps ? s'exclama une voix à côté d'eux.

- Non, oncle Ronnie chéri !

- Ne fais pas trop la maligne avec moi, Lily ! Parce que j'ai quelques petites histoires croustillantes de ta période en couche culotte et tu ne voudrais pas que je les échappe entre deux explications de cours.

- Je vais le dire à Hermione que tu es méchant avec moi !

- Je ne suis pas méchant, je suis ton professeur et je peux faire ce que je veux surtout si tu retardes le début de mon premier cours.

- Et voilà, c'est encore sur moi que ça retombe, se plaignit Lily avant d'ajouter. Je trouve que tu prends un peu la grosse tête avec cette histoire de professeur. »

Avec une petite moue, Lily pénétra dans la pièce sans un regard pour son oncle ce qui fit sourire ce dernier.

« - C'est toujours un véritable plaisir de parler avec ma nièce préférée ! »

Colin regarda son nouveau professeur se diriger vers son bureau et le suivit précipitamment à l'intérieur. Il s'installa à côté d'Anton et laissa échapper un bâillement. Anton lui demanda alors tout en sortant ses affaires :

« - Pas assez dormi ?

- Ou la non, pas assez ! J'aurai bien roupillé dix ou vingt ans de plus. »

Anton sourit à la plaisanterie de Colin et lui dit d'une voix profonde :

« - C'est bien que tu lui aies dit au moins une partie de ton secret. Tu peux lui faire confiance. Elle ne te tournera pas le dos. »

Colin se tourna vers Anton et vit que le jeune homme était déjà occupé à faire autre chose. À contre cœur, il renonça de lui poser des questions et écouta le professeur qui se présentait à toute la classe.

* * *

Pendant les cours de la matinée, Lily n'avait rien suivi. Elle n'avait cessé d'observer Colin qui était toujours au premier rang. Toutes les images de leur nuit lui revenaient progressivement à l'esprit. Elle était à la fois heureuse et choquée de ce qui c'était passé entre eux. Elle n'arrivait pas à se faire à cette idée. Elle avait cou ...

« - Lily, le cours est fini ! l'interrompit Jun en lui tapotant l'épaule »

Lily secoua la tête et se leva. Pendant un long moment, elle ne parla pas et suivit seulement Jun jusqu'à la Grande salle. Elles s'assirent à l'écart des autres Gryffondors et se mirent à se servir à manger. Tout en prenant un morceau de poisson, Jun la questionna :

« - Tu comptes tout me raconter un jour ou je dois deviner toute seule ? »

Lily ne répondit rien et se plongea à corps perdu dans la dégustation de ses épinards.

« - Lily, ne me prend pas pour une idiote ! Il y a quelque chose qui cloche sinon tu ne mangerais pas ces trucs infectes !

- Il n'y a rien. Rien du tout !

- Vous avez fait quoi hier soir ?

- Rien, lui répondit Lily en relevant brusquement la tête vers son amie. Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse ?

- Je ne sais pas moi. C'est pour ça que je te le demande. Puis tu es bizarre depuis ce matin. Tu n'as pas dormi dans le dortoir, tu arrives en retard en cours dans lesquels tu ne suis pas, tu ne t'es pas précipité ici pour manger et tu ne me parles pas. Alors moi, je pense qu'il y a quelque chose qui s'est passé entre vous. Vous vous êtes disputés ?

- Non, pas du tout. Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien. Je suis juste fatiguée.

- Si tu le dis ... »

Jun n'insista pas et entama son poisson. Lily remarqua que malgré tout, sa meilleure amie garder toujours un œil sur elle.

* * *

« - Non ? C'est pas possible ! cria-t-il en entrant dans la Grande salle.

- Si mais s'il te plaît soit un peu plus discret. Tout le monde nous regarde ! lui fit remarquer son frère.

- Oui, oui, désolé mais ... c'est tellement ... étonnant de la part de Lily ! Enfin tant mieux pour vous ! finit-il par admettre. »

Colin lui jeta un regard noir tandis qu'ils traversaient l'immense pièce côte à côte pour rejoindre Lily et Jun. Toutes les deux semblaient très concentrées par ce qui se trouvait dans leur assiette. Il fronça des sourcils et s'assit à côté de Jun. Il leur lança d'une voix enjouée :

« - Salut vous deux !

- Salut ! répondirent-elles en chœur d'une voix morne.

- Ça va ? demanda-t-il.

- Magnifiquement bien ! ironisa Jun avant de boire d'une traite son verre de lait. »

Chris regarda son frère, le suppliant de lui donner une explication au comportement de ses meilleures amies mais il semblait tout aussi perdu que lui. Que les filles pouvaient être compliquées et lunatiques parfois, bon sang ! Il leva les yeux au ciel et se versa du jus dans son verre. Au bout d'un moment, tout reviendrait comme avant. Il fallait seulement être patient.

Il prit une paupiette de dinde avec de la semoule tout comme Colin et ils mangèrent dans un silence de mort. Il était en train d'imaginer toutes les explications possibles au froid qui régnait à table lorsque Tim les rejoignit. Le Serpentard s'installa à la droite de Jun, l'embrassa sur la joue et s'exclama :

« - Bon appétit !

- Merci, lui répondit Colin. »

Jun, quant à elle, gardait la tête baissée malgré le fait qu'elle avait déjà fini son déjeuner. Tim s'en rendit compte et lui demanda :

« - Quelque chose ne va pas, Jun ?

- Tout va très bien dans le meilleur des mondes, lança la jolie japonaise sur un ton sec. Merci !

- Sûre ?

- Oui absolument ! ajouta-t-elle en le foudroyant du regard. »

Chris le vit légèrement reculer sur le banc tandis que Jun se levait et partait à grandes enjambées. Tim, sans un mot, la suivit, penaud. Colin rit de la situation et murmura quelque chose à sa petite-amie que Chris ne put entendre d'où il était. Lily fit un bref mouvement affirmatif de la tête puis Colin annonça :

« - Nous aussi on va te laisser. On va aller se changer pour les cours de cette après-midi !

- Ok ! À plus tard ! »

À leur tour, Lily et Colin partirent de la table des Gryffondors. Chris soupira et se servit une part de tarte aux framboises. Après tout, il était célibataire, tous ses amis l'avaient abandonné et ... il était célibataire, par la barbe de Merlin ! Alors une part de dessert ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal, loin de là.

Il avalait sa dernière bouchée quand un bruit assourdissant résonna dans toute la salle. Il se retourna et vit qu'à la table des Serpentards, Nelly, la petite sœur de Isaac, avait encore fait des siennes. Elle avait, on ne sait comment, renversé le plat de paupiettes avec la sauce sur le pantalon d'un septième année. Ce dernier s'était levé et essayait tant bien que mal d'essuyer avec une serviette le désastre.

Tel un super héros, Chris se précipita vers la victime tout en sortant sa baguette. Arrivé à la hauteur du jeune homme, il fit un mouvement de baguette et aussitôt la tâche s'évapora. Il sourit, content de lui-même puis leva les yeux vers le propriétaire du pantalon.

« - Oh my god ! murmura-t-il sans le vouloir. »

Ses yeux s'agrandirent sous la surprise. Le Serpentard qui était en face de lui était d'une beauté incroyable. Derrière ses petites lunettes rectangulaires aux montures noires, ses yeux d'un bleu pâle reflétaient une patiente et une gentillesse infinies. Ses cheveux noirs de jais étaient coiffés en brosse. Il était plus grand que Chris. Ce dernier passa une main sur son visage pour se reprendre et entendit que le septième année lui parler :

« - Merci, tu as été plus réactif que moi.

- C'est l'habitude. Elle m'avait fait la même chose avec du jus de citrouille, expliqua rapidement Chris.

- Ah ! Ça me rassure un peu, j'ai cru que je lui avais fait quelque chose qui ne lui avait pas plu.

- Non, non, c'est sa façon de communiquer, plaisanta le Gryffondor.

- Aaron, se présenta le Serpentard après un instant de silence. Et toi, c'est Chris, c'est ça ? »

L'intéressé fut pris au dépourvu. Il ouvrit grands les yeux et fixa bêtement Aaron. Comment pouvait-il connaître son prénom ? Voyant que visiblement le brun attendait une réponse de sa part, Chris lui bégaya :

« - Euh ... ou ... oui ... c'est ça !

- Je t'avais déjà remarqué, lui avoua Aaron.

- Vrai-vraiment ?

- Oh oui ! Sinon tu as cours cette après-midi ?

- Euh ... non ... j'ai arrêté Soins aux créatures magiques.

- Je comprend, moi c'est pareil. Mais malheureusement, j'ai dû garder Astronomie.

- Pareil. C'est une vraie plaie cette matière, dit-il en se détendant un peu.

- Dis-moi, ça te dirait un petit match de Quidditch un contre un ? lui proposa Aaron, souriant.

- Ouais, avec plaisir ! »

Ils se mirent en marche, en silence, vers le terrain. Quand ils passèrent dans le hall, Chris put apercevoir Jun et Tim qui parlaient avec animation.

* * *

Elle planta ses poings sur les hanches et siffla entre ses dents :

« - Tu m'agaces ! Tu ne l'ouvres jamais et aujourd'hui que je ne veux pas t'entendre, tu bavasses tout le temps. C'est chiant !

- Aujourd'hui je suis chiant ? Ça change ! Hier, j'étais mou et encore avant j'étais trop studieux ! Tu comptes me dire ce que tu as ? Tu t'es disputée avec Lily ?

- Lily n'a rien à voir avec ça ! C'est toi !

- Je ne sais pas ce que je fais de mal en venant te voir et te parler. Tu es ma petite-amie alors excuse moi mais j'avais pensé que c'était tout à fait normal de vouloir passer du temps avec toi, dit-il calmement.

- Et bien, c'est trop ! On est pas obligé de rester vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre ensemble. Tu n'as pas des amis à ennuyer ailleurs ?

- Tu deviens méchante, là !

- Et alors ?

- Alors je vais te laisser te calmer et attendre que tu sois à peu près sociable.

- Je suis tout à fait sociable, c'est toi qui m'énerve !

- Je t'énerve souvent en ce moment alors que je ne fais rien. Faudra que tu m'expliques ton point de vue, un jour.

- Si tu ne comprends pas par toi-même, je peux rien faire pour toi ! »

Il la regarda un instant et partit vers le parc, sans un mot pour la jolie japonaise. Pendant cinq minutes, elle resta immobile à se médire. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle se comporte ainsi avec Tim? Il était adorable, gentil et attentionné mais son comportement l'irritait au plus haut point. Il était trop calme pour elle. Il ne disait jamais un mot plus haut que l'autre. Il ne s'énervait pas après elle même si elle l'aurait mérité ces derniers temps. C'était frustrant !

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et monta les étages pour se rendre dans la salle commune tout en se demandant pourquoi elle agissait ainsi avec ce pauvre Tim . Dans le couloir qui menait à la tour des Gryffondors, Jun vit une tête rousse qu'elle aurait reconnu entre mille. Elle passa devant Hugo qui lui fit un immense sourire. Elle sentit son visage rougir et entra presque en courant dans la salle commune.

* * *

Il mit une main contre le mur pour s'appuyer et attendit Emily. Encore. Il appréciait beaucoup cette jeune fille mais certaines choses comme ses retards perpétuels et son manque d'humour, l'exaspéraient. Ce jour-là, d'ailleurs, il s'était fait violence pour venir à leur rendez-vous, ce qui était mauvais signe pour leur relation.

Après un quart d'heure de retard, Emily arriva enfin. Elle l'embrassa du bout des lèvres et colla son dos contre le mur. Hugo la dévisagea espérant qu'elle allait s'excuser mais rien ne vint. Il alla à une fenêtre et soupira. C'était la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase. Il serra le poing et lui souffla :

« - Tu sais que tu es encore en retard ?

- J'étais avec William, dit-elle comme si ceci pouvait la pardonner.

- C'est bien mais tu pourrais t'excuser, non ?

- Excuse-moi, lâcha Emily d'un ton las.

- Tu es incroyable ...

- Merci !

- Mais dans le mauvais sens du terme. »

Il se tourna vers elle. Sa décision était prise. De toute façon, il n'était pas amoureux d'Emily et ne le serait jamais. Il prit une profonde inspiration, prêt à se lancer quand Emily s'exclama :

« - Tu es jaloux ? Oh tu es jaloux ! Comme c'est mignon !

- Euh, non, pas du tout. Tu fais bien ce que tu veux parce que ça ne me concerne plus, affirma Hugo, d'une voix douce.

- Comment ça ? Tu ... tu veux me quitter ?

- Non, je te quitte. Je suis désolé. Je t'apprécie beaucoup mais on n'est pas fait l'un pour l'autre.

- Ce n'est pas possible ? C'est encore une de tes blagues pourries, c'est ça ?

- Ce n'est pas le genre de plaisanteries que je fais et mes blagues ne sont pas pourries. C'est toi qui n'a aucun humour.

- Tu n'es qu'un salaud ! cria-t-elle.

- Si cela peut t'aider de penser ça ... »

Elle lui lança un dernier regard noir et partit la tête haute, laissant Hugo au milieu du couloir, tout seul. Il eut un petit sourire en coin et retourna dans la salle commune. Presque tout le monde de son année était là. Lily était dans les bras de Colin dans le canapé. Jun était assise sur un fauteuil à côté d'eux tandis qu'Anton et Elibeth étaient installés sur la table basse. Il les rejoignit, se mettant à côté de sa cousine et écouta leur conversation :

« - Tu devrais essayer de te calmer. C'est vraiment un type bien, c'est sans doute une mauvaise passe, disait Lily.

- Ouais, sans doute. Mais je sais pas, c'est bizarre ce que je ressens, avoua Jun en baissant les yeux.

- Tu en penses quoi Hugo ? demanda Anton, ses yeux oranges pétillant de malice.

- Je sais pas de quoi vous parlez mais si c'est des amours de Lewis, je peux pas vous aider. J'ai moi-même quelques soucis. Je viens de rompre avec Emily.

- Non ? s'étonna Lily. Pourquoi ?

- Elle n'avait aucun sens de l'humour. Enfin, disons, pas le même que moi. Et puis cette fille, elle est toujours en retard. Elle ne sait pas ... enfin bref je suis plus avec et c'est tant mieux pour moi, finit-il, joyeux.

- Je suis désolée pour toi, cousin.

- No problemo. J'ai l'habitude. Depuis Lewis, j'ai la poisse avec les filles.

- Je vais être responsable de tes déboires amoureux maintenant ? lança Jun.

- Non, je dis juste que tu as mis la barre trop haute pour celles qui arrivent après toi. »

Un silence s'installa dans le groupe après la déclaration de Hugo mais il ne regrettait pas de l'avoir dite. Au fond de lui, il était toujours amoureux d'elle et s'il n'avait pas joué les cons, ils seraient peut-être encore ensemble. Mais voilà, il l'avait trompé et avait mérité ce qui avait suivi son aveu.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Colin avait repris la parole et avait ainsi relancé la conversation autour du père de Hugo en tant que professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Le rouquin ne dit rien et fixa Jun qui participait activement à la discussion. Puis brusquement, il détourna le regard pour s'intéresser à une petite araignée qui marchait sur le tapis. C'était bel et bien fini entre eux. Il fallait qu'il s'y fasse.

Il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Il releva la tête et tombe nez-à-nez avec Anton. Il ne pouvait pas se laisser étudier par lui. Surtout pas par lui. Il lui fit un petit sourire et monta précipitamment dans son dortoir.

* * *

Il ferma les yeux un court instant, juste le temps de se concentrer et de réfléchir. Il savait que Hugo n'avait aucune envie de parler mais il sentait au fond de lui que cela lui ferait du bien. Son meilleur ami avait besoin de parler de ses sentiments mais il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider sans trahir tout ce qu'il connaissait. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit aussitôt Colin qui était en face de lui. C'était la solution. La meilleure. Pour tout le groupe. Anton demanda au brun :

« - Je peux te parler une minute ?

- Ouais ! »

Les deux garçons se levèrent en même temps, laissant les trois filles entre elles. Anton fit un petit sourire réconfortant à Lily qui avait pris sa mine inquiète. Quand ils furent dans un coin tranquille de la pièce, Anton le supplia :

« - Est-ce que tu pourrais aller voir Hugo ? S'il te plaît ?

- Moi ? Pourquoi moi ?

- Parce qu'à moi, il ne dira rien, lui avoua Anton.

- Et à moi, si ? s'étonna Colin.

- Oui, j'en suis persuadé. Il a besoin de parler de ses sentiments et ... moi, je ne peux vraiment pas.

- Peut-être mais on ne peut pas dire que lui et moi soyons en très bon terme ces derniers temps.

- Peu importe. Ça sera peut-être le moyen de vous rapprocher. Il a vraiment besoin de quelqu'un, maintenant.

- Je ne peux pas ...

- La question n'est pas si tu peux mais si tu veux aider Hugo ! philosopha Anton.

- Tu me vois arriver dans le dortoir et lui demandais ce qui ne va pas alors que ça fait des jours qu'on s'est pas adressé la parole ? Il va me rire au nez et il aura bien raison.

- Au moins, ça lui remonta le moral. C'est déjà un bon point. »

Anton vit Colin hésiter un instant puis il abdiqua. Il souffla bruyamment et lui déclara :

« - Ok, j'y vais. De toute façon, je serai de retour dans trente secondes.

- Si tu le dis ... »

Le Gryffondor ne put empêcher un sourire de s'étendre sur ses lèvres quand Colin monta à toute vitesse l'escalier. Encore une fois, tout se déroulait comme il le désirait ...

Il replaça une mèche de ses cheveux qui ce jour-là, avaient des reflets violet foncé. Il n'y fit pas attention, tellement lassé de ses métamorphoses. Il se souvenait que lorsqu'il était enfant, il adorait se transformer en n'importe qui. Cela l'amusait tellement mais maintenant, cela n'avait plus le même goût. Il était blasé.

Son sourire se fana immédiatement. Encore cette tristesse qui s'emparait de lui, malgré ses réticences. Il retint un sanglot et sortit de la salle commune. Il ne supportait plus de voir les autres qui lui renvoyaient sans le vouloir ses différences en pleine figure. C'était trop dur à encaisser. Il passa le tableau de la Grosse Dame et commença à marcher dans la première direction qui lui tombait sous la main.

Soudain, sorti de nulle part, le début d'une vision, d'une prémonition ... peu importe le nom qu'on lui donne, se figea dans l'esprit du jeune homme, le privant de toute mobilité. Il ne bougeait plus, ne pensait plus, ne respirait même plus, il était suspendu au-dessus d'un gouffre sans fond.

_ Comme au début de chacune de ses visions, il ne vit que du noir comme s'il était devenu aveugle d'une seconde à l'autre. Puis lentement, le néant se transforma en une image précise du couloir dans lequel il se promenait un instant plus tôt. Le même tapis au sol, les mêmes tableaux aux murs et la même lumière filtrée par les fenêtres. Il n'y avait aucun doute permis._

_ Comme au ralenti, il vit une petite fille aussi blonde que les blés apparaître à l'autre bout du couloir. Tenant dans ses mains un grimoire, elle avançait sans faire attention à l'endroit où elle allait. Malheureusement, Peeves avait dû passer par-là car une armure avait été bougée de sa place initiale et trônait à présent à plus de deux mètres de là._

_ Ce qu'il vit ensuite l'obligea à se retenir de ne pas restituer son déjeuner sur ses chaussures. La jeune fille se buta contre l'armure. La hache tomba sur le crâne de la victime à une vitesse incroyable, le coupant instantanément en deux parties inégales. Du sang mélangé à des morceaux de cervelle se déversa alors sur le tapis du corridor tandis que la fillette s'écroulait sur le flanc. Tuée sur le coup._

Il revint à lui aussitôt. Il reprit doucement sa respiration comme si de rien n'était et cligna à plusieurs reprises des yeux, effaçant l'image du sang qui brouillait encore son regard. Sans réfléchir plus longtemps, il se précipita dans la direction de l'armure et la remit à sa place, d'un mouvement de baguette. La jeune fille qui venait d'apparaître comme il l'avait prédit, passa à côté de lui sans le voir, sans le remercier et s'évanouit à l'autre bout du couloir.

Anton était quelqu'un de calme et de posé depuis toujours. Il n'était pas du tout du genre à s'énerver mais là, il en mourrait d'envie. Il en avait marre de cacher qui il était vraiment. Il s'adossa au mur et se laissa tomber au sol. Devant ses yeux, ses mains prenaient déjà une autre forme. Plus grandes, plus fortes en apparence.

« - Tu as le droit de t'énerver. Mais sache que certains voient ce que tu fais pour eux. »

Brusquement, il leva la tête et vit Elibeth debout devant lui. Elle avait ce sourire timide qu'elle avait l'habitude d'avoir en sa présence. Il se passa la main sur son visage et soupira. Il tenta de répondre à son sourire mais cela se termina en un horrible rictus. Elibeth s'assit à côté de lui et prit la main d'Anton dans la sienne tandis que ses joues prenaient une magnifique couleur rouge. Elle reprit la parole, d'une voix extrêmement claire :

« - Tu n'as pas besoin de te cacher devant moi.

- Je ne me cache pas ! affirma-t-il sans comprendre où Elibeth où voulait en venir.

- Alors pourquoi tes cheveux redeviennent noirs ?

- C'est ... instinctif. Mais ... tu sais pour ... ?

- Je t'ai beaucoup observé. Peut-être un peu trop selon certains. Et j'ai souvent remarqué que tes oreilles changeaient de forme lorsque tu révisais les Potions.

- Comment ça ?

- Elles prennent la forme de celles de MacPhil ou encore de ... Lily.

- Mais ... pourquoi ne m'en as-tu jamais parlé ?

- Pourquoi faire ? s'étonna-t-elle.

- Pour avoir des explications, des ... je sais pas moi.

- Des explications ? Sur quelque chose qui ne me regarde pas du tout ?

- Ou me demander si je n'étais pas un monstre ? proposa-t-il.

- Toi ? Un monstre ! C'est bien la meilleure, ça. Tu es juste un métamorphomage, ce n'est pas un crime. Tu devrais te laisser aller. Les gens s'en fichent que tu sois un mé ...

- Je sais bien ... mais je n'ai pas envie d'être la bête curieuse de l'école.

- Tu l'es déjà un peu, lança Elibeth.

- Comment ça ?

- Tu es joueur de Quidditch, Anton. S'il y a bien des gens sous les feux des projecteurs dans cette école, ceux sont les membres des équipes. En plus, tu es le capitaine et préfet de ta maison. Tu es sorti avec Lily Potter. Lily ! On a connu plus discrète comme fille !

- Tu veux dire que je fais tout pour qu'on me voit ? demanda-t-il légèrement irrité.

- Non, je dis juste que tu fais tout pour qu'on te voit pour ce que tu es au fond et pas pour tes pouvoirs mais tes pouvoirs font partis de toi que tu le veuilles ou non. Tu es le garçon, le plus gentil et le plus intelligent que je connaisse. Alors accepte-toi comme tu es.

- C'est plutôt dur ce que tu me demandes de faire ...

- Je serais là pour t'aider.

- Comme tu l'as toujours été ... »

Il plongea ses yeux dans ceux d'un beau bleu azur d'Elibeth et réussit enfin à lui faire un vrai sourire. Un sentiment s'empara alors de lui mais il n'arriva pas à l'identifier. Il serra légèrement la main d'Elibeth et soupira. Il lui murmura un merci et se releva. Il aida Elibeth à faire de même.

Ils se retrouvèrent l'un en face de l'autre sans se parler. Anton était comme intimidé devant la jeune fille. C'était bien la première fois. Il ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Puis soudain, Colin arriva en courant dans leur direction. À moitié essoufflé, le nouvel arrivant s'exclama :

« - Je peux te parler Anton ? »

Anton regarda successivement Colin et Elibeth ne sachant pas quoi faire. Mais Elibeth le coupa dans ses pensées :

« - Je vais aller en cours. À plus tard ! »

Elle fit un sourire déçu aux deux garçons et partit. Colin s'excusa alors :

« - Désolé ! Je ne voulais pas vous déranger.

- Tu ne nous as pas dérangé. On discutait, c'est tout. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ? le questionna-t-il en commençant à marcher vers la salle commune.

- J'ai parlé à Hugo.

- Il t'a dit quoi ?

- Il s'est en quelque sorte confié à moi.

- En quelque sorte ?

- En fait, quand je suis entré dans le dortoir, je lui ai demandé ce qu'il avait, comme tu me l'avais suggéré ... et comme je m'y attendais, il m'a renvoyé promené mais au moment où je partais, il a murmuré quelque chose.

- Quoi ?

- Qu'il était trop nul pour les histoires d'amour.

- Pas tout à fait faux ! marmonna Anton.

- Mais qu'il l'aimait à en perdre la tête. Il m'a vraiment fait de la peine alors on a un peu parlé.

- Tu lui as conseillé d'être patient, j'espère ?

- Oui, monsieur ... Vu la conversation qu'on avait eu avec Jun juste avant, je ne pouvais pas dire autre chose. Alors, au final, il a décidé d'attendre ce qu'il va se passer jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Si quand nous prendrons le Poudlard express, Jun est toujours avec Tim, il fera tout pour l'oublier. Et cette fois, pour de bon ...

- Parfois, vous m'épatez tous les deux !

- Ça veut dire quoi ça ?

- Que vous et les histoires d'amour, ça fait dix mille ! affirma Anton.

- Vraiment ? Et toi avec Elibeth ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle vient faire là Elibeth ?

- Je vois que Hugo et moi, nous ne sommes pas les seuls à être nuls dans nos histoires d'amour ! plaisanta Colin, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir !

- Je veux en venir que Elibeth est folle de toi ...

- Arrête de dire des conneries ! Patronus, lança-t-il à la Grosse dame.

- Vous n'en avez pas assez de faire vos allers et retours ? leur demanda-t-elle.

- Non, pas le moins du monde, rit Colin en pénétrant dans le passage. »

Tranquillement, ils s'installèrent à côté de Lily et Jun qui n'avaient pas bougé d'un pouce et Colin prit les filles à partie :

« - Les filles, vous allez pouvoir nous départager !

- À propos de quoi ? s'intéressa la jolie japonaise.

- D'Elibeth ! Elle est amoureuse d'Anton, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oh que oui ! s'exclama Jun.

- Tu vois ! Ce n'est pas des conneries ! Elle est folle de toi, un point c'est tout !

- Mais ... non ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Je ...

- Allez, avoue que tu l'as remarqué aussi !

- Je ... non ! Je pensais seulement qu'elle ... m'appréciait beaucoup.

- Quel bêta, je vous jure ! Ouvre les yeux, mon vieux.

- Je ... je n'avais pas remarqué ... balbutia le métamorphomage. »

Il baissa les yeux, mal à l'aise. Il aurait dû le voir. Il aurait dû le savoir. Pourquoi ses pouvoirs ne marchaient qu'une fois sur deux dès qu'il s'agissait de sa vie sentimentale ? Il vit Colin ouvrit la bouche pour ajouter quelque chose mais Lily le foudroya du regard. Anton en fut très reconnaissant envers son ancienne petite-amie. Il respira à fond et mit son visage dans ses mains moites.

« - Tu ne voulais pas aller faire quelque chose, Colin ? émit Lily, d'un ton rude.

- No ... si. Je vais aller prendre une petite douche, confirma-t-il voyant où elle voulait en venir. »

Il leva les yeux au ciel. Il donna une petite tape amicale sur l'épaule d'Anton et monta une nouvelle fois les escaliers. Anton déclara à la rouquine, lui aussi sur un ton sec :

« - Tu n'avais pas besoin de le virer comme ça.

- Il te mettait mal à l'aise.

- Peut-être mais ... mais au fond, il n'a peut-être pas tort. J'aurais dû le voir. Je dois la faire souffrir ...

- Et pourquoi ? voulut savoir Jun.

- Parce que je passe tout mon temps libre avec elle et je n'ai pas les mêmes sentiments qu'elle ...

- Tu en es sûr ? »

La question de Lily le laissa coi. Il était vrai qu'il avait ressenti à plusieurs reprises de nouveaux sentiments pour Elibeth et la dernière fois ne remontait qu'à quelques minutes. Mais était-ce de l'amour ? Il en doutait et il leur révéla :

« - Si j'étais amoureux d'elle, je le saurai quand même !

- Pas forcément ! Tu te caches peut-être la réalité.

- Jun ! Tu te rappelles à qui tu parles, là ?

- Oui, très bien.

- Alors, tu devrais savoir que rien ne m'échappe. Je connais le futur.

- Pas tout le futur. Certaines choses te sont encore inconnues ... donc pourquoi pas ça ?

- Parce que ... parce que ... je ne sais pas. Tout ... tout est confus !

- Tu vois ... tu ne vois pas tout, plaisanta Jun.

- Très drôle, Jun. Hilarant ! Par contre, je vois parfaitement que tu vas te prendre les pieds dans un tapis ... alors un conseil, fait gaffe à eux le reste de la journée ! »

Sur ses mots, il se leva et partit de la salle commune pour pouvoir réfléchir à tout ça en silence, sans personne pour l'influencer.

* * *

« - Jun, réponds-moi ... »

La jeune japonaise baissa aussitôt la tête, mal-à-l'aise. Elle ne pouvait pas lui répondre. Il n'y avait rien à répondre de toute façon. Elle renifla et murmura :

« - Je n'ai rien à te dire !

- Rien à me dire ? Tu te fous de moi ?

- Non, je n'ai rien à te dire à ce sujet !

- Tu as peur ...

- Moi ? s'étonna Jun. Et de quoi, Lily ?

- De tes sentiments.

- Mes sentiments ne me font pas peur. Je suis amoureuse de Tim et c'est tout.

- Vraiment ? Alors pourquoi tu agis ainsi avec lui ? la questionna Lily. »

Elle avait tapé exactement là où ça faisait mal. Elle déglutit difficilement et prit son courage à deux mains :

« - Je ne sais pas mais ... je l'aime.

- Tu l'aimes comment ? Comme un petit-ami ou comme ... un frère ?

- C'est quoi cette question ? Comme un petit-ami, bien sûr. Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux me faire dire mais je n'aime pas ça. J'aime Tim, Lily.

- Oui, ça je n'en doute pas mais ... arrête de te cacher la vérité, il y a un soucis dans votre relation.

- Peut-être mais ça passera bien. Ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer.

- Je vais faire comme si tu étais convaincante, répliqua Lily avant de s'enfoncer dans le canapé.

- Tais-toi, Lily ! On ne peut pas dire que tu sois de très bon conseil en histoire sentimentale.

- Peut-être ... mais moi je n'engueule pas mon copain parce qu'il est trop gentil avec moi, lança froidement la rouquine en ouvrant la Gazette du sorcier. Maintenant, si tu ne veux pas te remettre en question, en effet, je n'ai aucun conseil à te donner. Débrouille-toi toute seule.

- Fais pas la tête !

- Je dois faire quoi quand tu me parles comme ça et que tout ce que je cherche, c'est t'aider ? Je dois te sauter dans les bras et te dire de continuer ?

- Non ... bien sûr que non !

- Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ? Je ne suis pas du genre à te dire que tout va bien entre Tim et toi quand je pense le contraire, expliqua-t-elle en se rapprochant de Jun.

- Je ...

- Tu ne sais pas où tu en es, je le comprend tout à fait. Alors parle-moi !

- Lily, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Tout va bien. J'aime Tim comme au premier jour, lui affirma Jun.

- Si tu le dis ... »

Jun mit ses pieds sur la table basse qui était en face d'elle et se passa la main sur le visage. Elle venait de mentir à sa meilleure amie. Tout n'allait pas aussi bien. Elle se détestait et détestait ce qu'elle faisait vivre à Tim. Il était gentil, attentionné, patient et fou amoureux d'elle... Et le seul moyen qu'elle avait trouvé pour le remercier de tout ce qu'il faisait pour elle était de le disputer dès qu'ils étaient ensemble. C'était loin d'être normal.

Elle soupira et se promit d'y réfléchir ... mais plus tard. Elle arracha la Gazette du sorcier des mains de Lily et commença à le feuilleter. Elle passa les pages sportives et de jeux avant de revenir à celle dédiée à la beauté. La numéro 5. Mais quand elle vit cette page, elle ouvrit de grands yeux et s'exclama :

« - On parle de toi dans le journal ! »

Lily sursauta et se précipita sur sa meilleure amie. Elle se mit derrière Jun et l'écouta lire à haute voix l'article :

« - Il y a deux jours, le monde sorcier a eu une preuve de la véracité du célèbre dicton français _La pomme ne tombe jamais loin de l'arbre._

En effet, dans la nuit de mercredi à jeudi de cette semaine, plusieurs aurors ont fait une descente dans la mystérieuse école de Sorcellerie de Poudlard pour arrêter l'ancien professeur, Mikaïl Alavar Jenkins.

- Mikaïl Alavar ? la coupa Lily, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Chut ! Les circonstances mais surtout les raisons de cette arrestation sont encore assez floues pour notre communauté et le Ministère ne semble pas enclin à nous dévoiler toute l'histoire comme le démontre la réplique du directeur du département des aurors, Harry Potter ''Mon équipe et moi-même, avons mis en place les mesures habituelles de sécurité et effectuons toutes les recherches que nous pensons nécessaires pour découvrir ce qui s'est déroulé hier soir dans l'enceinte de Poudlard et je n'ai rien de plus à vous dire pour le moment. Merci. ''

Ce que notre glorieux directeur ne nous a pas dit mais qu'une source qui souhaite rester anonyme nous a révélé, c'est que la personne qui a permis l'arrestation de ce dangereux criminel n'est autre que sa fille, Lily Luna Potter ...

- Comment ils savent ça ?

- Toute l'école le sait grâce au directeur, donc toutes les familles le savent aussi ! résonna logiquement Jun avant de continuer sa lecture. Cette jeune fille de tout juste dix-sept ans aurait stupéfixé son professeur après un combat féroce dans le parc de l'institut.

- Un combat féroce ? Et il parle de Colin quand ?

- Mais tu vas me laisser finir cet imbécile d'article ?

- Euh ... désolée. Vas-y !

_ - _Dès que le Ministère nous tiendra au courant de l'avancée de cette enquête, nous nous ferons un plaisir de vous le faire savoir. D'ici là, n'oubliez pas que la relève du Survivant et compagnie est née pour de bon.

- La relève du Survivant ? Ils croient quoi ? Que je vais me mettre à parcourir le pays pour tuer un blaireau au final ? s'énerva la rouquine en se redressant.

- Calme-toi, Lily !

- Je n'ai aucune envie de me calmer ... »

Immédiatement, elle se mit à faire les cent pas devant la cheminée éteinte. Jun se leva et força la rouquine à s'arrêter. Elle lui murmura :

« - Ce n'est qu'un pauvre article d'un stupide journaliste qui ne sait pas ce qui s'est passé et qui ne te connaît pas, Lily ! Tu n'as aucune raison de t'énerver après une personne que tu ne verras jamais !

- Aucune raison ? Ça, c'est toi qui le dit ! »

Lily se retira de l'emprise de Jun et reprit son petit manège. La japonaise leva les yeux et fut heureuse de voir Colin accompagné de Hugo descendre les escaliers. Toujours à point nommé ce petit. Elle lui fit signe de la rejoindre ce qu'il fit avec une petite grimace. Les poings serrés sur ses hanches, elle lui déclara :

« - J'ai vu ta grimace, Philips !

- Elle n'était pas faite pour passer inaperçue sinon je n'aurai rien fait ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Ta copine ne va pas bien, dit-elle vaguement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait encore ?

- Mais rien du tout ! s'offusqua Jun. Demande plutôt à la Gazette. Page cinq, le renseigna-t-elle en lui tendant le quotidien.

- Plus tard ... »

Jun se réinstalla à sa place et regarda Colin s'approcher lentement de Lily. Il lui bloqua le passage, plongea son regard dans le sien et lui demanda :

« - Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Il se passe que la relève est prête. Je ne suis pas la relève et ne le serai jamais.

- Quelle relève ?

- Celle du Survivant ! De mon père ! Je ne suis pas mon père, hurla-t-elle attirant tous les regards sur elle.

- Tu ne l'es pas, Lily.

- Pour eux, si !

- Tu t'en fiches, tu ne les connais pas.

- Ils ne parlent même pas de toi alors que ...

- Heureusement qu'ils ne parlent pas de moi. J'aurai été obligé de les attaquer en justice. Pour ce qui est de toi et de ton père, je peux t'assurer que vous n'avez pas grand chose en commun. Si je puis me permettre, tu es beaucoup plus sexy que lui.

- Arrête avec tes bêtises ! le réprimanda-t-elle tout en esquissant un sourire.

- Ne les écoute pas. Tu n'es pas une Élue, ni une Survivante, tu es toi, Lily. »

En quelques mots, il avait réussi. Lily était déjà beaucoup plus calme. Hugo lui souffla alors :

« - Ils sont vraiment fait l'un pour l'autre !

- Pou-pourquoi me dis-tu ça ... à moi ?

- Ben, parce que tu es à côté de moi et que tu es la meilleure amie de Lily ! Il y a un soucis ?

- Non ... non pas du tout. »

Elle se remit à lire le journal tout en se maudissant puis quelques instant plus tard, elle remarqua que Hugo la fixait. Elle s'exclama :

« - Pourquoi tu me regardes quoi ça ?

- Comme ça. J'aime bien les rides qui se forment sur ton front quand tu lis.

- Ok ! »

Elle se leva rapidement, jeta la Gazette sur le canapé et se dirigea vers la sortie. Elle devait s'excuser auprès de Tim. Cette drôle de situation ne pouvait pas continuer ainsi.


	22. Rémission

**Chapitre 21**

Le parc était loin d'être le lieu idéal pour parler de leurs problèmes mais il était le seul où elle voulait se rendre. Elle s'installa sans un mot sous un arbre et attendit qu'il en fasse de même. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et s'excusa :

« - Pardonne-moi pour mon comportement de ces derniers temps ... je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit. Le stress des exams, je pense.

- Tu es déjà toute pardonnée, lui répondit-il, gentiment. »

Il est encore une fois gentil. Trop gentil. Il ne cherchait pas à avoir plus d'explication. Il ne voulait pas comprendre ce qui se passait en elle. Elle se sentit soudain comme abandonnée. C'était ridicule puisqu'il la prenait déjà dans ses bras pour l'embrasser. Elle répondit à ce baiser mais l'envie n'y était pas. Bien malgré elle, des larmes commencèrent alors à couler sur ses joues en silence. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Elle ne pleurait jamais. Jamais. Dès qu'il la lâcha, après s'être rendu compte des pleurs silencieux de sa petite-amie, elle se leva rapidement. Elle passa une main sur son visage, rageuse et lui murmura d'un ton plus sec qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu :

« - Je suis désolée mais j'ai besoin de temps.

- Besoin de temps ?

- Oui ... je suis perdue ... je ne sais plus !

- C'est à cause de lui ? lui demanda-t-il, très sérieux.

- Mais non.

- Depuis qu'on a commencé à sortir ensemble, je sais que ce moment va arriver.

- De quel moment tu me parles ?

- Que tu me quittes finalement pour lui ! répondit-il le plus naturellement possible.

- Tu as toujours été aussi stupide ? Ce qui se passe entre nous n'a rien à voir avec lui, c'est toi ! Je ne suis plus si sûre que tu ...

- Que je quoi ?

- Que tu sois le bon pour moi, finit-elle avant de renifler. »

Il ne répondit rien et après tout, il n'avait peut-être rien à répondre après ça mais elle aurait aimé qu'il défende son cas. Elle voulait qu'il se lève maintenant et qu'il lui dise qu'il était celui qui ferait tout pour la rendre heureuse, celui qui était fait pour elle. Mais rien. Il resta silencieux. Elle lui jeta un regard implorant. Elle avait besoin de temps mais surtout d'une aide. Il ne fit rien à part l'observer. Il ne semblait pas enclin à vouloir comprendre la détresse dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Elle ferma un instant les yeux avant de courir vers la salle commune. Elle voulait se cacher aux fins fonds de sa couette et ne plus jamais revenir dans le monde réel.

Elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle était sur le point de s'évanouir sous l'effort que cette course lui demandait mais elle continua quand même. Elle passa le tableau de la Grosse Dame au moment où un première année sortait et ne fit pas attention à Lily qui était assise à côté de Colin et Hugo. Elle monta à toute vitesse l'escalier et s'effondra littéralement sur le lit le plus proche. Elle n'arrivait pas à reprendre son souffle.

Quelques secondes plus tard, elle entendit Lily lui parler mais elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle disait et ne voulait surtout pas lui expliquer inexplicable. Sa meilleure amie s'assit à côté d'elle et attendit. Des secondes, des minutes. Elle ne pleurait plus. Elle avait sans doute vidé son quota de larmes des dix prochaines années. Sans un mot, Lily attendit que la tristesse de son amie parte un tout petit peu. Et finalement, Jun se calma.

« - Je suis désolée !

- Désolée d'être triste ? Tu n'as pas à l'être ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

- Je ... je ne sais pas. Je ne me sens pas bien.

- C'est Tim ?

- Oui ... et non. Il est gentil et ne me reproche jamais rien mais ce n'est pas ce que je veux dans la vie. Je ne veux pas d'un homme gentil tout le temps qui ne me dit pas quand je dépasse les bornes. Je l'aime, tu sais, lui avoua Jun en se relevant. Je l'aime vraiment mais ... il me manque quelque chose.

- Je sais ce que c'est ...

- Non, Lily ! Je sais à quoi tu penses mais non ...

- Ah bon ? Et pourtant, tu sais que j'ai raison ! Tu as besoin de quelqu'un qui te fasse rire et pas seulement dormir. Tu as besoin de quelqu'un qui a du caractère et pas d'un garçon gentil et lisse. Tu as besoin de quelqu'un qui te fasse vivre et pas d'un ennuyeux intello.

- Je croyais que tu appréciais Tim ? s'étonna la jolie japonaise.

- Je l'apprécie beaucoup. C'est un très bon ami ... Seulement voilà, je pense après mûre réflexion qu'il n'est peut-être pas fait pour toi mais ... Jun, ce que je pense ne compte pas. Il faut écouter ...

- Mon cœur ? Oui je sais !

- Je n'allais pas dire ça mais ça marche très bien aussi. »

Pendant un instant, elles ne se parlèrent plus. Jun essayait tant bien que mal de savoir ce qu'elle voulait. Lily n'avait peut-être pas tout à fait tort. Elle avait besoin d'un garçon qui lui fasse tourner la tête.

« - Je ne suis pas un bon exemple au niveau relation amoureuse, commença Lily. Mais ces derniers mois m'ont appris quelque chose ...

- Et quoi ?

- Que l'amour ne se commande pas. On n'aime pas une personne parce qu'on l'a décidé mais parce que c'est comme ça. Tu peux me croire que je ne serai pas tombée à amoureuse de Colin sinon. Maintenant, c'est à toi d'assumer tes sentiments.

- Je n'ai rien à assumer ... de toute façon, il ne m'aime plus et ... il va encore me faire souffrir !

- Alors tu préfères rester avec ce très cher Tim ? La gentillesse ne suffit pas parfois. Et pour ce qui est des sentiments de mon cousin, je peux t'affirmer qu'ils sont toujours présents et peut-être même encore plus forts qu'avant. Parle-lui !

- Non, jamais de la vie. Je ne vais quand même pas aller le voir et lui dire la bouche en coeur « qu'est-ce que tu ressens pour moi pour que je puisse choisir entre toi et Tim ? ».

- Il n'y a qu'en lui parlant que tu sauras. Et puis dis-toi que dans n'importe quel couple, il y a toujours des risques de souffrir mais ça en vaut le coup !

- Tu deviens psychologue ou un truc dans le genre ? plaisanta Jun.

- Peut-être ... Tout ce que je te demande, c'est d'y réfléchir sérieusement Jun ! Et ne pense plus au passé. Les gens changent au fil du temps. »

Jun regarda Lily se lever et se diriger vers la porte. Au dernier moment, elle se retourna et lui souffla :

« - Tu es une fille intelligente, je sais que tu prendras la meilleure décision pour toi. »

La rouquine sortit de la pièce et laissa ainsi son amie réfléchir sur ses sentiments en paix. Jun alla s'asseoir sur le rebord de la fenêtre ouverte et observa le parc, pensive.

* * *

« - Tu crois que c'est grave ?

- Je ne sais pas ... mais j'ai l'impression qu'elle a pleuré !

- Non, ce n'est pas possible. Jun ne pleure jamais. Elle est forte ...

- Elle avait les yeux rouges en tout cas, fit remarquer Colin.

- Non, elle ne pleurait pas, essaya de se rassurer Hugo. »

Il était nerveux. Depuis qu'il avait vu Jun – où plutôt son ombre tellement elle était passée vite à côté d'eux – Hugo faisait les cent pas devant une fenêtre ouverte sur le parc.

« - Tu crois que c'est grave ? demanda-t-il pour la cinquième fois à Colin.

- Je ne sais toujours pas ... tu poseras la question à Lily quand elle redescendra !

- Si ce Tim lui a fait du mal, je jure sur Merlin que je lui ferai regretter !

- C'est peut-être elle qui lui a fait du mal ?

- Jun ne peut pas faire de mal même pas à cet idiot de Tim !

- Peut-être que si ... en rompant par exemple !

- Tu crois ? s'exclama Hugo, soudain joyeux.

- Fais au moins semblant que ça te fait de la peine pour eux ... ou pour elle.

- Oui, tu as raison mais ... »

Il leva les yeux et vit sa cousine arriver enfin. Il se précipita sur elle et l'innonda de questions :

« - Elle va bien ? C'est à cause de Tim ? Tu veux que je lui casse la figure ? Pas à Jun, à Tim ? Tu crois que je peux aller lui parler ? Elle a rompu ? Ou lui alors ? Réponds-moi, Lily !

- Je ne savais pas qu'un garçon tel que toi pouvait dire autant de mots à la seconde ! »

À ces mots, Colin fut pris d'un fou rire qui cessa dès que Hugo le foudroya du regard. Le brun s'enfonça dans le canapé et se mit à lire la gazette.

« - Philips ? l'interpella Hugo.

- Oui ?

- Ton journal est à l'envers !

- Oh merci ... je savais bien qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas, je ne comprenais rien à l'article.

- Affligeant ! murmura le rouquin avant de reprendre sa pseudo conversation avec Lily. Alors qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ?

- Rien de grave. Problème de coeur, répondit vaguement Lily.

- C'est à dire ? Tim a ...

- Il n'a rien fait ... c'est bien ça son problème à ce mec !

- Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends par là ?

- Oh rien ... juste que si aujourd'hui, Jun se pose des questions sur leur relation, c'est parce qu'il n'est pas assez ...

- Pas assez quoi ? la pressa-t-il.

- Si tu veux la récupérer, montres-lui qu'elle compte pour toi et surtout dis-lui ce que tu peux lui offrir de plus que cet ennuyeux Serpentard !

- Je croyais que tu appréciais Tim ?

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à me demander ça ? Oui, je l'apprécie mais je ne pense pas pour autant qu'il soit fait pour Jun. Maintenant, fais ce que tu veux ... »

Il observa Lily rejoindre Colin et se blottir contre lui. Pour commencer, lui montrer qu'elle compte pour lui ... allez c'est parti !

* * *

Ils avaient passé toute l'après-midi dans les bras l'un de l'autre à parler quand elle décida d'aller prendre des nouvelles de son amie. Elle tourna la tête vers Colin et un sourire incontrôlable étira ses lèvres. Elle était tellement heureuse avec lui qu'elle n'en revenait toujours pas. Elle l'embrassa sur la joue et lui confia :

« - Je vais aller voir comment va Jun. Elle a peut-être besoin de parler maintenant qu'elle a réfléchi toute l'après-midi.

- Oui, tu as raison. On mange ensemble ?

- Avec plaisir. »

Elle l'embrassa à nouveau mais sur les lèvres cette fois et se faufila rapidement jusqu'à son dortoir. Jun était assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre tandis qu'Elibeth travaillait à son bureau. Lily leva les yeux au ciel exaspérée par son amie. Elle lui demanda :

« - Tu pourrais nous laisser cinq minutes, Elibeth ? »

La jeune fille se tourna vers la rouquine et lui fit un mouvement affirmatif de la tête. Elle prit ses livres et partit en refermant la porte derrière elle. Quelle super fille, cette Elibeth !

« - J'espère qu'Anton se rendra compte qu'Elibeth est bien pour lui !

- C'est peine perdue ... ça fait des mois qu'elle lui tourne après et après il ose dire qu'il voit l'avenir, se moqua gentiment Jun sans regarder Lily.

- La vue du parc est bien ?

- Plutôt pas mal ! Un peu ennuyeuse par moment, quand même ! »

Lily s'approcha de son amie et mit son bras autour de ses épaules dans un geste qui se voulait compatissant.

« - Le dîner va bientôt être servi, lui apprit Lily. Tu manges avec Colin et moi ?

- Je n'ai pas très faim !

- Alors ? l'interrogea Lily après un petit silence. Tu sais ce que tu vas faire avec Tim ?

- Non ... Toujours pas, souffla-t-elle.

- Alors viens avec nous manger. Ça t'occupera l'esprit.

- Ok, abdiqua facilement Jun. »

Lily alla dans la salle de bain pour se recoiffer un peu tandis que Jun vient essayer d'arranger ses yeux rouges. Après quelques secondes à se préparer, Jun interrogea son amie :

« - Je peux te poser une question ?

- Bien sûr ...

- Qu'est-ce qui vous ait arrivé ce matin ?

- À qui ?

- À Colin et toi.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

- Vous êtes arrivés en retard et tu étais ailleurs toute la matinée.

- Oh rien ...

- Lily, s'il te plaît, la supplia Jun en se tournant vers elle.

- Ok ... voilà ... Colin et moi ... on a ... comment dire ?

- Non ? Déjà ?

- Quoi ? C'est trop tôt ? demanda la rouquine, légèrement apeurée.

- Non, pas du tout. Si vous l'avez fait, c'est que c'était le bon moment mais ... je ne m'y attendais pas vu qu'avec Anton ...

- Avec Anton, c'était ... différent.

- Alors ? C'était comment ?

- Jun ! la réprimanda Lily.

- Oh désolée ! »

Lily la regarda du coin de l'oeil. Elle fit un grand sourire et avoua, heureuse :

« - C'était parfait !

- À ce point ?

- Oh oui ... il a été doux, attentionné et ... parfait !

- Toi, tu es accro à ce mec ! lança Jun sur un ton de reproche.

- Quoi ?

- Rien, je suis désolée ... je suis juste jalouse.

- Jalouse ? De moi ?

- Oui ... Tu connais les sentiments de Colin et les tiens. Vous êtes bien ensemble sans vous forcer.

- Je suis sûre que tu as déjà vécu ça !

- Oui avec ... mais passons. Allons manger. »

* * *

Il passa la porte de la volière et alla directement vers un grand hibou noir. Ce n'était pas le sien et ce n'était pas grave. Elle saurait tout de suite c'était lui. Il plia le bras devant lui et le volatile vint aussitôt se poser dessus. Il sortit le petit colis de sa poche arrière de son pantalon et l'accrocha à la patte. Il caressa légèrement le pelage et le laissa partir.

* * *

Elle s'installa en face de Lily et Colin qui lui fit une grimace. Même s'ils étaient à Gryffondor tous les deux, il était vrai que Jun connaissait mal Colin. Elle l'avait toujours vu comme un garçon légèrement hautain, un séducteur et aujourd'hui, elle voyait un jeune homme au grand coeur. Elle se doutait que sa relation avec Lily y était pour beaucoup et ça lui faisait plaisir. Elle rit et tourna sans le vouloir son regard vers la table des Serpentards.

Tim était assis à sa place habituelle et semblait comme d'habitude. Il avait un petit sourire en coin tout en parlant à Steven. Il n'avait pas du tout l'air triste ou préoccupé. Cela fit un petit pincement au coeur de Jun. Elle ne voulait pas non plus qu'il soit à l'agonie mais tout de même. Elle posa sa tête dans ses mains, rêveuse.

« - Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? lui demanda Lily.

- Il a l'air heureux, répondit-elle, déçue.

- Il ne va pas se mettre à pleurer devant toute l'école.

- Peut-être mais pas ... pas ce sourire.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a son sourire ? l'interrogea une voix derrière elle. »

Aucun doute sur le propriètaire de la voix. Cette voix chantante et enjouée en toutes circonstances ... qui, il fallait bien qu'elle l'avoue, lui faisait toujours chavirer le coeur. Elle n'était qu'une gamine.

« - Il semble ... heureux !

- Et il ne devrait pas ? »

Hugo s'assit à côté d'elle, mais elle remarqua qu'il s'était mis assez loin d'elle tout de même ce qui lui fit froncer les sourcils. Il avait pourtant l'habitude de presque se coller à elle mais là ... c'était bizarre.

« - Non !

- Parce que toi, tu souffres, il devrait aussi ?

- Je ... oui, sans doute ! C'est égoïste, je sais !

- Mais tellement normal ! Si tu veux, je vais lui casser la figure avec Colin ?

- Pas de soucis de mon côté, affirma le brun, souriant.

- Non, ça ira, leur dit-elle avant de rire légèrement.

- Un petit sort ni vu ni connu dans un couloir vide et on te l'envoie à l'infirmerie pour quinze jours ! lui assura-t-il, avec un mince sourire aux lèvres.

- Je sais ... vous êtes les plus forts. Mais ... je ne pense pas qu'il mérite que vous risquiez le renvoi pour lui, souffla-t-elle en baissant les yeux sur les plats qui venaient d'apparaître.

- Comme tu voudras ! »

Tandis que les quatre amis se mirent à dîner, le silence se fit autour d'eux jusqu'à l'arrivée bruyante de Chris avec un septième année. Jun et Lily se regardèrent étonnées et amusées. Le brun les rejoignit après un dernier sourire au Serpentard. Il s'installa à côté de son frère et se servit comme si de rien n'était sous le regard des quatre autres Gryffondors.

« - Qu'est-ce que vous avez à me regarder comme ça ?

- C'est qui ... cet apollon ?

- Je ne te dérange pas, Lily ? s'exclama Colin.

- Non, non mais ... avoue toi-même qu'il est ... canon !

- Je te rappelle que moi, mon genre ... c'est toi !

- Allez, ne fais pas ton jaloux ... de toute façon, j'ai l'impression que cet apollon, commença la rouquine sous le regard noir de Colin, en pince pour ton jumeau.

- Quoi ? s'écrièrent les trois garçons.

- Tu crois ? continua Chris.

- Oui, je pense aussi, intervint Jun.

- Mais de quoi vous parlez ? s'enquit Hugo qui semblait perdu. »

Oups ! La gaffe ! Il n'était pas au courant ! Chris fit un regard suppliant à Jun, la priant de lui expliquer. Elle seule pouvait lui dire quelque chose de ce genre. Elle prit un grand bol d'air et murmura à son ancien copain :

« - Disons ... disons que le style de personnes qui ... intéresse Chris, c'est ... les gens comme toi.

- Pardon ?

- Enfin pas toi !

- Pourquoi ? Je ne suis pas séduisant ? se vexa faussement le rouquin.

- Non, loin de là mais ... il n'est pas attiré par toi, personnellement.

- Tu ne me trouves pas séduisant ? bouda Hugo en s'adressant directement à Chris.

- Ce n'est pas ça. Tu es mon meilleur ami alors je ne te vois pas comme ...

- Comme un copain potentiel ? C'est vexant !

- Hugo ! réprimanda sa cousine.

- Oh ça va, je plaisante ! Mais pourquoi c'est moi le dernier au courant ?

- Parce que tu étais avec ta très chère Emily quand il a fait sa révélation !

- Révélation forcée par ta cousine, précisa Chris.

- Ok ! Je comprend. Donc ton style, c'est ... »

Il montra du doigt l'apollon dont il était question plus tôt.

« - Oh que oui !

- À qui il ne le serait pas ? soupira Chris.

- À moi ! répondirent en choeur Colin et Hugo.

- Oui mais vous, c'est normal !

- J'ai une question. Comment vous pouvez savoir qu'il en pince pour ... notre petit Chris ? Vous l'avez vu dix secondes, ce type ! s'étonna Hugo.

- Ses yeux, lui dit Jun.

- Les yeux ? C'est bien un truc de filles de se fier aux yeux.

- Ils ne mentent jamais, eux ! lança méchamment Jun.

- Moi non plus, je te rappelle ! »

Jun rougit et fut forcée de confirmer. Il l'avait peut-être trompé mais lui avait tout de suite avoué son erreur. Dans tout ça, il y avait peut-être du positif.

« - Allez raconte-nous Chris ! quémanda Lily.

- Il n'y a rien à dire à part qu'il est canon, qu'il est doué sur un balai et ... qu'il embrasse bien ! »

Tout le monde le dévisagea, abasourdi. Hugo fut le premier à répliquer quelque chose mais Jun ne l'écouta pas. Elle l'observa un long moment. Il ne semblait pas souffrir de sa rupture avec Emily. Il avait dit après tout ne pas être amoureux d'elle mais tout de même. D'ailleurs, cette annonce avait réjouit la Gryffondor malgré elle. Quand il fit un grand sourire, elle ne put s'empêcher d'en faire de même.

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à Tim et croisa son regard. Il le détourna aussitôt ce qui la rendit encore plus triste qu'elle ne l'était avant. Les larmes arrivèrent mais n'eurent pas le temps de couler. Un hibou se posa grâcieusement sur la table devant Jun. Elle attrapa l'objet qui se balançait à sa patte. Elle fut surprise de voir son nom de famille écrit dessus. Les mains tremblantes, elle déchira le papier kraft et reconnut immédiatement l'écrin. Elle ne l'ouvrit pas et se tourna vers Hugo qui avait cessé sa conversation. Elle était interloquée. Il n'avait pas osé lui faire ça ?

« - Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je pense que c'est le meilleur moment, répondit-il, sérieux.

- Pas moi, affirma-t-elle en se levant. »

Elle s'en alla mais garda l'écrin serré entre ses mains contre sa poitrine.

* * *

Il avait attrapé des morceaux de brownie et partit à la suite de Jun. Il devait savoir. Tout devait être éclairci entre eux, une bonne fois pour toute.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle fut sûre d'être seule dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, elle ouvrit enfin l'écrin et admira longuement le bijou. Un magnifique collier en or blanc dont le pendentif était en forme de coeur serti de minuscules saphirs. Elle le caressa du bout des doigts et sémerveilla encore une fois devant sa beauté.

« - Pourquoi je devrais le garder dans un tiroir miteux alors qu'il allait tellement bien dans le creux de ton cou ? »

Elle sursauta et faillit faire tomber le bijou. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et lui répondit franchement sans le regarder :

« - Parce que nous ne sommes plus ensemble, Hugo !

- Peut-être mais c'est un cadeau ... tu n'aurais jamais dû le quitter.

- Toi, tu n'aurais jamais dû me tromper et pourtant ... lança-t-elle d'un ton sec.

- Tu ne m'as toujours pas pardonné ?

- La question n'est pas là ... Pour être tout à fait franche, c'est Tim qui ne souhaitait pas que je le porte et j'ai pensé que ... c'était plus honnête de te le rendre.

- Alors maintenant, tout est réglé. Tu le gardes.

- Je suis toujours avec Tim ... enfin je crois !

- Encore une erreur ! Comme quoi je ne suis pas le seul ici ... »

Une part de gâteau au chocolat apparut dans son champ de vision tandis qu'Hugo s'asseyait à côté d'elle sur le canapé. Elle releva brusquement la tête et vit son sourire. Comment pouvait-il être toujours si joyeux dans ces moments-là ? Elle examina un instant la nourriture qu'il lui avait ammené et en prit un bout qu'elle mangea avec plaisir.

« - Au moins ton amour pour le chocolat n'a pas changé lui ! »

Elle ne put rien lui dire à cause de sa bouche pleine mais elle n'en pensait pas moins. Puis après tout, ce n'était pas plus mal qu'elle ne puisse pas répondre sinon elle aurait dit des choses qu'elle aurait pu regretter. Elle avala bruyamment ce qui fit rire Hugo. Elle rougit un peu puis elle lui demanda :

« - Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Toi ... lui avoua-t-il, sincère. »

* * *

« - Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Toi ... lui avoua-t-il, sincère. »

Là, c'était clair. Plus de sous-entendus, plus de retenues, plus de tristesse. Seulement l'espoir et l'impatience. Il savait qu'elle n'allait pas lui tomber dans les bras ce soir-là mais il fallait qu'elle sache que pour lui, elle était tout.

« - Alors tu as commencé à réviser les Sortilèges ? changea-t-il de conversation. »

Il ne voulait pas la forcer. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle se sente obligée de répondre quoique ce soit pour l'instant. Il souhaitait avant tout la faire réfléchir pour le moment pour qu'elle puisse ensuite lui dire si son amour était réciproque ou non. Elle lui fit un sourire reconnaissant et lui exposa :

« - Oui mais il me reste encore les derniers cours ... Tim devait ... me les expliquer.

- Je peux le remplacer sur ce coup-là ... si tu veux, bien sûr.

- Toi et les Sortilèges ?

- Oui. Anton me les a expliqué un soir. Maintenant, je les maîtrise assez bien ... sans vouloir me vanter, bien sûr !

- Bien sûr ! répéta-t-elle amusée. Je ne dis pas non parce que ... je doute que Tim et moi ...

- Comment ça ? demanda Hugo, curieux, après un silence.

- Je ne suis pas sûre de rester avec lui ... Je ... Il est trop différent de moi ... Et ... je ne devrais pas en parler avec toi.

- Et pourquoi ? Vas-y ... explique moi la situation, l'encouragea-t-il en s'installant plus confortablement dans le canapé.

- Tu me connais ... je suis une fille assez impulsive et d'extravertie alors je pensais que Tim serait la personne faite pour moi parce qu'il est mon opposé. Calme, réfléchi et réservé. Je me suis dit qu'il me permettrait de devenir plus posée mais en fait, maintenant ... je le trouve ...

- Mou ? proposa-t-il.

- Ouais, un peu. Je sais, c'est assez méchant de dire ça mais ... c'est tellement vrai. Quand je lui dis quelque chose, il ne réagit pas ou très peu et c'est pénible à la longue. Malgré tout, j'ai encore des sentiments pour lui et c'est ça le pire je pense.

- Ça ne doit pas être facile d'être à ta place. Mais il ne t'a pas dit ce qu'il ressentait, lui ?

- Tim ? Jamais ! Trop réservé pour ça. Ça aussi c'est pénible. Il ne m'a jamais dit clairement ce qu'il ressentait pour moi alors que ça fait un bon bout de temps qu'on est ensemble maintenant. Quand je lui ai parlé cet après-midi, je lui ai avoué le fait que je pensais qu'il n'était peut-être fit pour moi et ... il n'a rien dit. Il ne s'est pas défendu.

- Il pense peut-être la même chose que toi !

- Peut-être ... Puis parfois, j'ai l'impression de ne pas compter pour lui comme ce soir ...

- Ce soir ?

- Il parlait tranquillement avec Steven et ne semblait pas triste.

- Il crois sans doute que c'est juste une mauvaise passe et que tu reviendras vers lui de toute façon.

- Tu crois ? Mais c'est prétentieux, ça !

- Prétentieux ? Pas forcément, il pense juste que tu l'aimes et que ... tu ne peux pas quitter quelqu'un que tu aimes.

- Alors là, il me connaît mal alors.

- Ah bon ? Tu pourrais le quitter même avec de forts sentiments pour lui ? s'étonna Hugo, fronçant les sourcils pour montrer son incompréhension.

- Je l'ai bien fait avec toi, lâcha-t-elle brusquement avant de rougir.

- Oui, vu comme ça ... forcément ... mais lui, il n'a pas fait la pire erreur de sa vie ! Il ne t'a pas blessé à ce que je sache ?

- Non pas directement ... mais ses réactions ou plutôt son manque de réactions m'exaspère énormément. Puis je ne suis plus aussi bien avec lui .. ce n'est plus naturel.

- Sur tous les plans ? se risqua-t-il, n'ayant aucune envie de connaître les détails de leur vie sexuelle.

- Sur tous les plans et surtout celui auquel tu penses ... soupira Jun. »

Un sourire incontrôlable s'accrocha à ses lèvres. Ce n'était pas gentil pour Tim de se réjouir de sa vie sexuelle pourrie mais après tout, ils n'avaient jamais été de grands amis puis le Serpentard ne s'était pas gêné pour draguer Jun juste après leur rupture. Pourquoi ne pourrait-il pas en faire de même ? C'était chacun pour soi maintenant.

« - Arrête de sourire comme ça, lui ordonna Jun en riant.

- Désolé ! Alors ces Sortilèges ? Je te les montre ?

- Pourquoi pas ? Au pire, ça peut être divertissant pour moi de te voir te débattre avec ta baguette.

- Tu vas voir ... je vais t'épater ! »

Il se leva et lui tendit la main pour qu'elle le suive jusqu'à son dortoir.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu me fais là ?

- On va réviser dans mon dortoir.

- Dans ton dortoir ? répéta Jun, sceptique.

- En tout bien, tout honneur.

- Ok ... »

Elle accepta enfin la main et se leva à son tour. Il se planta devant elle, plongeant son regard dans le sien et lui souffla :

« - Remet ce collier s'il te plaît. »

Il vit ses yeux aller de l'écrin à ses lèvres sur lequel son sourire s'agrandit un peu plus.

« - Avec plaisir ! »

Il prit le collier qu'elle tenait toujours dans sa main et lui mit, l'obligeant ainsi à se rapprocher énormément d'elle. Au moment de se reculer, il lui dit au creux de l'oreille :

« - Tu es splendide ! »

* * *

« - Tu es splendide ! »

Des frissons parcoururent tout son corps dû à la proximité et le souffle chaud de Hugo. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il lui fasse encore autant d'effet malgré le temps qui s'était écoulé ? Il se recula et partit vers son dortoir. Après un moment d'hésitation, elle le suivit dans les étages. Elle connaissait bien sûr parfaitement l'endroit où se trouvait la chambre d'Hugo et des autres garçons de son année. Elle y était venue tellement de fois.

Elle mit ses souvenirs dans un coin de sa tête et entra dans la pièce. Elle n'avait pas changé à part le bureau de Hugo qui semblait aujourd'hui être utilisé par son propriétaire. Cela la fit sourire. Jun observa chaque endroit de la pièce qui avait un lien avec Hugo puis posa son regard sur lui qui était à présent devant elle, baguette déjà à la main. Elle lança l'écrin de son bijou sur le lit le plus proche et sortit à son tour sa baguette.

Pendant près d'une heure, il lui montra et lui expliqua tous les sortilèges qui posaient problème à la japonaise. À aucun moment, il n'avait un geste ou un mot déplacés ce qui avait légèrement frustré la jeune fille. Il arrivait à la faire rire, à lui faire oublier ses problèmes de coeur avec Tim et par-dessus tout, il arrivait à la faire se sentir belle rien qu'avec son regard.

Plus la soirée avançait, plus elle voyait clairement ce qu'elle désirait finalement. Mais cela lui fit peur. Elle allait en parler avec Hugo lorsque la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur Lily et Colin en train de s'embrasser fougueusement. Hugo et Jun se regardèrent mi amusés, mi embarrassés. Le rouquin se racla la gorge pour signifier aux nouveaux arrivants qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. Ces derniers comprirent et se séparèrent rapidement sous les rires de leurs amis.

« - Tiens ... on vous cherchait justement ! dit Lily précipitamment.

- Bien sûr ... on va te croire ... répondit Jun encore plus amusée.

- Vous ne pourriez pas y aller doucement, non ? leur demanda Hugo.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, Weasley !

- Tu ne veux quand même pas que je te fasse un dessin, Philips ?

- Nous faisons bien ce que nous voulons et où nous voulons, mon cher cousin, intervint Lily.

- Je sais bien mais pas trop d'effusion de ce genre devant moi, les pria le rouquin.

- Mais c'est qu'il est sensible, le petit, se moqua Lily. »

Pour seule réponse, Hugo lui tira la langue, de la façon la puéril qui pouvait faire preuve. Jun éclata de rire. Lily se rapprocha d'elle et lui murmura :

« - Ça a l'air d'aller ... beaucoup mieux, toi !

- Oui, en effet ... lui confirma Jun.

- Ça n'aurait pas un lien avec mon cousin et ce collier ? »

Elle frôla le bijou encore une fois et avoua :

« - Bien sûr que oui ! »

Elle sentit ses joues rougir tandis que Lily déclarait aux garçons.

« - Maintenant qu'on sait que vous allez bien, on va vous laisser tranquilles ... à plus tard ! »

Lily entraîna Colin avec elle dans l'escalier après un clin d'œil à Jun. Malheureusement, Hugo surprit le geste de sa cousine et demanda à la japonaise :

« - Pourquoi elle a fait ça ?

- Quoi ? demanda Jun, voulant gagner du temps.

- Son clin d'œil !

- Oh je ne sais pas, moi.

- Tu es en train de mentir, Lewis !

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, quand tu mens, ta lèvre inférieure tremble légèrement et là ... elle tremble, affirma-t-il en s'approcha d'elle. »

Il était grand. Elle l'avait presque oublié. Elle plongea son regard dans celui de Hugo et lui murmura :

« - Tu pensais ce que tu disais tout à l'heure ?

- À propos de quoi ?

- De moi ...

- Que tout ce que je voulais au monde, c'était toi ? proposa-t-il, souriant.

- Oui ...

- Je pensais chaque mot. J'ai été con, une fois ... et je m'en mords encore les doigts.

- Vraiment ?

- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour te prouver que je t'aime plus que ma propre vie ? s'enquit le rouquin, dont les yeux pétillaient. »

Voilà les mots qu'elle attendait. Il l'aimait et n'avait pas peur ou honte de lui avouer.

« - J'ai été conne aussi ...

- Pardon ? Pourquoi ?

- Je t'ai laissé tomber alors ... que je suis folle de toi !

- On dirait un film moldu d'amour, lui chuchota-t-il. »

Elle lui donna une petite tape sur le torse, lui reprochant un peu de gâcher ce moment qui pouvait être si spécial pour eux. Mais il se pencha et l'embrassa délicatement, amoureusement. Jusqu'à présent, elle n'avait pas remarqué à quel point les baisers de Hugo lui avaient manqué. C'est maintenant qu'elle comprenait qu'elle n'avait au fond jamais vraiment aimé Tim. Un pincement au cœur mais heureuse quand même, elle répondit rapidement au baiser.


	23. Un pas en avant

**Coucou tout le monde !**

**Je n'ai pas l'habitude de faire un petit discours avant mes chapitres mais aujourd'hui, j'avais envie, juste pour vous dire un grand merci de suivre cette histoire qui n'est certes pas parfaite mais qui me tient beaucoup à cœur.**

**Merci aussi à celles qui me laissent des reviews toutes plus gentilles les unes que les autres. C'est toujours un bonheur de les lire. C'est peut-être ridicule de dire ça mais les auteurs doivent me comprendre. C'est important de savoir que notre petit bébé plait.**

**Sinon, je voulais aussi m'excuser du retard. J'avais promis à certaines personnes que ce chapitre arriverait le week-end dernier mais malheureusement, mon ordinateur m'a lâché. Mais vraiment lâché. Donc, j'ai dû gérer. Désolée.**

**Je souhaitais aussi vous prévenir que la fin de cette histoire arrive à grands pas. Encore deux ou trois chapitres, c'est tout. Mais le chapitre 23 n'arrivera pas de sitôt, partiels et stage m'obligent à délaisser un peu l'écriture.**

**J'espère que vous serez encore là jusqu'à la fin.**

**Puis Bonne lecture :D**

**Bisous**

**Chapitre 22**

Quand il se réveilla ce samedi-là, une sensation de mal-être l'avait pris. Il avait le sentiment que la journée n'allait pas être de tout repos et bizarrement, il avait raison ...

Comme les jours précédents, le soleil était au rendez-vous. Tout en s'habillant, il pensa que Lily et lui pourraient alors aller réviser dans le parc. C'était tellement plus agréable de travailler tout en bronzant surtout après l'hiver froid et neigeux que la Grande-Bretagne avait connu cette année-là. Il ferma sa braguette et descendit dans la salle commune sans attendre son frère qui dormait toujours. Il avait bien essayé de le réveiller. Hurlements, eau froide, tambours, trompette. Rien n'y avait fait. Il avait d'ailleurs eu peur pendant un instant que Chris soit mort pendant la nuit mais il fut très vite rassuré par un ronflement digne d'un ours brun.

La pièce n'était pas très peuplée. Les gens devaient être toujours au lit ou dans la Grande salle pour manger. Il s'assit dans le canapé et attendit Lily comme il lui avait promis la veille au soir. Un rien pouvait la satisfaire ce qui le fit à nouveau sourire. Lui aussi était très heureux d'aller manger main dans la main avec sa bien-aimée mais n'allez surtout pas le répéter. Il avait après tout une réputation à préserver. Il mit ses pieds sur la table basse et ouvrit un magazine dont le nom « Hot wizards » l'intriguait. Il se rendit vite compte que l'ouvrage était en fait destiné aux adolescentes et faisait un classement des plus beaux sorciers de leur monde.

Il fut surpris de voir le père de Lily à la dixième place. Après tout, il n'était plus si jeune qu'au temps de la guerre mais il semblait toujours plaire et ça auprès de toutes les générations de sorcières. Il soupira et examina la photo de Harry Potter qui accompagnait l'article. Le sorcier était aux côtés de sa femme. Il sourit en voyant d'où Lily tenait sa beauté. Elle était le portrait exact de sa mère. Tandis que son père avec ses cheveux noirs en bataille, ses yeux verts, son sourire charmeur, lui faisait plutôt penser à ... lui.

« - Tu t'intéresses au classement ? »

Colin se retourna brusquement et vit son frère, fraîchement réveillé et habillé. Rien ne montrait qu'il venait à peine d'ouvrir les yeux. Comment faisait-il ? Il rit un peu et replongea son regard dans l'article, tout en répondant à Chris :

« - Non pas du tout. Je regardais Harry Potter !

- Ah ton beau père ? plaisanta Chris en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

- Disons le père de Lily pour l'instant.

- Il est plutôt pas mal comme homme. Il devait être canon plus jeune, souffla-t-il.

- Si tu le dis !

- Vous faîtes quoi les garçons ? demanda une voix enjouée derrière eux. »

Ils avaient tous l'intention d'arriver au moment où il lisait un magazine de filles ? Il ferma précipitamment l'ouvrage et le jeta sur la table.

« - Ton copain se renseigne sur ton père ! répondit Chris. »

Colin le fusilla du regard mais cela ne fit pas peur à Chris qui attrapa le « Hot wizards », un sourire aux lèvres.

« - Tu t'intéresses à mon père maintenant ? C'est nouveau ?

- Pas du tout. N'écoute pas cet idiot ! En t'attendant, j'ai pris un truc à lire dans lequel j'ai vu ton père.

- Waou ! Dixième sur cinquante ! Pas mal placé ton papa, Lily !

- De quoi tu parles ? demanda-t-elle, en se mettant sur les genoux de Colin.

- Ton père est le dixième sorcier le plus sexy de toute notre communauté !

- Mon père ? Sexy ? Berk ! s'exclama Lily.

- Il est pas mal ! affirma Chris.

- Arrête de lire ce genre de truc ! Allons plutôt manger, bande d'imbéciles ! »

Colin sourit et suivit avec plaisir sa petite amie qui avait déjà atteint le tableau de la Grosse Dame. Il lui prit la main et lui murmura :

« - Je trouve que tu ressembles énormément à ta mère ...

- Tu sous-entends que je ne serais pas dixième dans ce genre de classement ?

- Je pense que tu pourrais arriver première et haut la main !

- Et voilà ce que ça donne quand la subjectivité prend la place de l'objectivité, plaisanta Lily.

- Peut-être un peu ... mais qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ?

- Jamais je ne te présenterai à ma mère alors ...

- Pourquoi ?

- Je n'ai pas envie que tu te mettes à la draguer !

- N'importe quoi ! »

Lily rit et lui fit un clin d'oeil. Après tout, il s'était peut-être trompé. La journée s'annonçait plutôt bien.

* * *

Elle termina son verre et observa Jun entrer dans la Grande salle. Le pire moment de la journée de sa meilleure amie venait de prendre fin. Elle lui fit un sourire rassurant lorsque celle-ci s'installa à côté d'elle. Elle lui prit la main et lui demanda :

« - Comment il l'a prit ?

- Il a été comme d'habitude !

- C'est à dire ? la questionna Lily, s'attendant au pire.

- Il n'a rien dit à part ... « C'est la vie » ! C'est la vie ? Tout mais pas ça ! Franchement, quel garçon digne de ce nom réagirait ainsi ?

- Aucun !

- À croire qu'il n'en avait rien à faire de moi !

- Je compatis !

- Ça me fait une belle jambe, Lily !

- Désolée mais ... dis toi que maintenant, c'est fini ! Tu t'es bien amusée avec lui et il est temps de passer à autre chose de mieux !

- De mieux ? Je n'ai pas revu ton cousin depuis hier après notre baiser ... et je ne sais pas comment agir !

- Tu fais comme tu le sens !

- Je ne vais pas me jeter sur lui devant toute l'école alors que je viens tout juste de larguer Tim.

- Vu comme il a réagi, tu as tous les droits !

- Non ... et puis faut que je parle à Hugo ... J'ai besoin de ...

- D'être rassurée ? proposa la rouquine. Il l'a fait hier. Il t'a déjà avoué ce qu'il ressentait pour toi, il ne peut pas faire mieux, je pense.

- Peut-être mais ... il faut aussi que je m'excuse. Il n'a pas dû apprécier ce que je lui ai fait.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Il n'est pas idiot malgré les apparences, il a bien dû comprendre la situation dans laquelle tu te trouvais.

- Je l'espère ...

- Tu as peur et je le comprend mais à partir de maintenant, tu ne dois plus t'empêcher de vivre ce truc qu'il y a entre vous, murmura Lily, sur un ton qui ne permet pas de répliques possibles. »

Jun lui fit une grimace et se plongea dans son petit-déjeuner ce qui fit sourire Lily. Elle prit une bouchée de pancakes et se répéta mentalement les ingrédients indispensables aux potions qui lui posaient problème.

L'esprit ailleurs, elle ne vit pas cet homme entrer aux côtés du concierge et se diriger vers la table des professeurs. Elle ne fit pas attention au fait que le visage de Colin venait de pâlir. Elle ne remarqua pas plus la main compatissante de Chris posée sur l'épaule de son frère.

Elle ne se rendit pas compte que l'homme parla un instant au directeur qui se leva et marcha vers le hall suivit de près par l'homme. Elle ne surprit pas le regard noir que l'étranger jeta à Colin. Enfin elle ne vit pas le professeur Vickers faire un simple geste de la tête vers les jumeaux ...

Elle ne revint à la réalité que lorsqu'elle entendit le banc de Colin racler le sol avant qu'il ne parte, les poings serrés. Elle ouvrit de grands yeux et se leva aussi. Jun lui attrapa le bras tandis que Chris lui lançait :

« - Il aura besoin de toi après mais pour l'instant, laisse-le ! »

Chris courut après son frère sous le regard de toute l'école. Lily vit enfin l'homme et le directeur commencer à monter l'escalier en marbre du hall avant de disparaître dans les étages. Elle se rassit, désemparée et observa la place à présent vide que Colin occupait quelques instants auparavant. Que se passait-il ? Quel était le problème à présent ?

* * *

Il était allé faire un tour de balai au-dessus du terrain de Quidditch tôt ce matin-là pour se donner du courage pour la journée de révision qu'il allait vivre. Il avait pris une douche et se rendait maintenant dans la Grande salle. En entrant, il vit immédiatement Jun et Lily au milieu de la table des Gryffondors. Un sourire aux lèvres, il se dirigea vers elles mais ne put se retenir de regarder en direction de la table des Serpentards. Tim n'était pas là. Il y avait donc une chance que Jun ait décidé de rompre avec lui. Il s'installa en face de sa cousine et s'exclama, joyeux :

« - Bonjour mes demoiselles ! »

Lily fronça les sourcils et ne répondit rien. Encore un jour où sa cousine était mal lunée. Pourtant depuis qu'elle était avec Colin, cela ne s'était pas reproduit. S'étaient-ils disputés ? Il lança un regard interrogatif à Jun qui lui indiqua avec un doigt devant la bouche de se taire. La journée s'annonçait plutôt mal.

Il soupira et se servit un gros bol de céréales. Il commença à les manger goulûment sous le regard amusé de Jun. C'était déjà ça de gagner ! Il essaya de lui faire un sourire sans en mettre partout puis lorsque sa bouchée fut finie, il leur demanda :

« - Vous comptez faire quoi aujourd'hui ?

- Poursuivre Colin pour avoir enfin TOUTES mes réponses ! »

En effet, Lily était de mauvaise humeur. Hugo recula un peu sur son banc, apeuré et ne tenta plus de faire la conversation.

Alors qu'il prenait pour la troisième fois des céréales, Lily se leva bruyamment et partit presque en courant de l'immense salle. Il put enfin poser toutes les questions qui lui passer à l'esprit à Jun :

« - Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? Colin et elle se sont disputés ? Il l'a trompé ? Tu crois qu'elle irait jusqu'à le tuer ? »

Jun resta interdite devant le flot d'interrogations de Hugo. Puis soudain, il lui demanda ce qui était pour lui le plus important :

« - Et nous, on en est où ? »

En s'entendant, il se rendit compte du ton implorant qu'il avait malgré lui utilisé mais peu lui importait. Après leur baiser, Jun s'était enfuie comme une voleuse ce qu'il comprenait tout à fait. Elle était toujours avec Tim, après tout mais il avait besoin de savoir s'il pouvait espérer quelque chose ou si ça n'avait été qu'un dérapage !

« - Je ne sais pas ...

- Tu es toujours avec Tim ?

- Non ! J'ai rompu avec lui, ce matin !

- Alors ? Tu veux de moi ou pas ? »

Il avait été direct. Peut-être un peu trop mais tant pis. Il voulait savoir.

« - Oui ... »

C'était un petit oui mais un oui quand même. Un sourire incontrôlable apparut sur ses lèvres. Il se pencha par-dessus la table et lui dit à voix basse :

« - Tu ne veux pas passer pour la méchante fille qui largue son copain pour revenir avec son ex qui a été un salop avec elle ? »

Il ne savait pas dire les choses avec diplomatie. Il ne savait pas tourner autour du pot pour que cela passe mieux. La vérité était trop importante pour lui pour faire des chichis avec elle. Jun lui fit un sourire triste et lui répondit d'un simple mouvement de tête affirmatif.

« - Ok ... j'attendrais ! Maintenant, dis moi ce qui a piqué ma cousine, quémanda-t-il en reprenant sa place.

- À vrai dire ... j'en ai aucune idée !

- Comment ça ?

- On mangeait tranquillement quand un homme est entré.

- Un homme ? Mince !

- Quoi ?

- Rien .. continue !

- Le directeur et les jumeaux sont partis avec lui sans un mot.

- Où ça ?

- Pas la moindre idée. Ils n'ont pas fait d'annonce !

- Dans le bureau de Vickers, je suppose. Anton avait raison.

- Il avait raison ? Et sur quoi ?

- Sur ... un petit truc qu'il m'a dit hier soir.

- Il savait que cet homme viendrait ? lui demanda la japonaise.

- Oui ...

- Vous auriez dû le dire aux jumeaux !

- Vraiment ? s'exclama-t-il. Et si cela s'était révélé faux ?

- Anton ne se trompe pas ou alors que lorsqu'il s'agit de lui.

- On ne leur a pas dit, j'en suis vraiment désolé mais ... je ne voulais pas leur faire de mal sans autre preuve qu'une vision floue de notre ami le voyant.

- Excuse-moi ... C'est bête de te reprocher ça. Je ne leur aurais sans doute rien dit non plus.

- Merci pour ton honnêteté !

- On fait quoi maintenant ?

- Toi ? Rien ... moi je cours après ma foutue cousine avant qu'elle ne fasse une connerie.

- Et tu vas la trouver où ?

- Elle doit être partie les attendre devant le bureau ! »

Il se leva brusquement, sans prendre la peine de finir son bol – pourtant ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait.

« - Tu y vas vraiment ? s'enquit Jun.

- Oui, bien sûr. Il faut que je lui parle ... elle doit être mal !

- Tu t'inquiètes pour Lily maintenant ?

- Je ne m'inquiète pas seulement pour elle mais aussi pour Colin et leur couple.

- Pardon ?

- Je connais ma cousine. Si elle n'a pas une explication de ce qui se passe ce matin assez vite, elle peut péter un câble et faire des choses qu'elle pourrait regretter.

- Comme ?

- Le quitter ! »

Pendant un court instant, Hugo la vit réfléchir à ce qu'il venait de dire puis finalement, elle abdiqua :

« - Tu as raison ! Vas y ! »

Une folle envie de l'embrasser l'envahit soudain mais quand il prit conscience du nombre impressionnant de gens autour d'eux, il y renonça et partit rejoindre sa cousine.

* * *

Elle faisait les cent pas devant la statue qui menait au bureau du directeur. Elle était déterminée à savoir ce qui se passait derrière son dos. À chaque pas, une nouvelle idée de mot de passe lui venait mais aucune ne la satisfaisait. Elle était en colère, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Et ce sentiment ne cessait d'augmenter à mesure que le temps passait. Qui était cet homme ?

Elle fut dérangée dans ses pensées par un bruit. Elle tourna la tête et vit son cousin faire un joli dérapage à l'autre bout du couloir. Elle cessa son manège et l'observa courir vers elle. Elle croisa les bras et l'attendit de pieds fermes. Que faisait-il ici ? Il lui cria quelque chose mais Lily ne comprit pas un traître mot. Il arriva enfin à sa hauteur et reprit légèrement son souffle avant de lui dire :

« - Tu fais vraiment n'importe quoi parfois ! »

Lily fut prise au dépourvu. Pourquoi lui disait-il cela ? Elle n'avait rien fait ... enfin pas encore !

« - De quoi tu parles ?

- Tu crois qu'en entrant dans ce bureau, cela va arranger tes affaires ? »

Comment arrivait-il à savoir ce qu'elle voulait faire ? Elle leva la tête et mentit :

« - Ce n'était pas mon intention !

- J'espère bien ... Parce que ça aurait été une idée pourrie, crois-moi ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, alors ? »

Une idée pourrie ? Non quand même pas, si ?

« - J'attends qu'ils sortent !

- Et s'ils ne sont pas là ?

- Ils sont là ! Ils sont avec le directeur et ... un homme.

- Tu les as vu ?

- Non ... murmura-t-elle, en baissant la tête.

- On va aller faire un tour ! lui déclara Hugo en passant un bras sur les épaules de sa cousine. »

Elle ne put pas refuser et se laissa faire après un dernier regard sur la gargouille. Peut-être que Hugo avait raison, c'était une mauvaise idée d'entrer là-bas. Cinq minutes plus tard, Hugo brisa leur silence :

« - À quoi tu penses ?

- À Colin ... C'est un garçon tellement ... torturé ! Il n'a pas de repos et je voudrais tellement l'aider mais ... je ne sais pas comment faire !

- Tu l'aides sans t'en rendre compte. Votre couple vous a fait du bien à tous les deux. Il est moins prétentieux et vaniteux qu'avant tandis que toi, tu es ... comment dire sans te blesser ? Tu es moins insupportable ... Tu es plus détendue, voilà le mot que je cherchais !

- Je suis plus détendue ? répéta-t-elle, perplexe. Ok ... je ne sais pas trop comment prendre ça !

- Comme un compliment ! »

Il s'arrêta et se mit devant Lily. Il la regarda dans les yeux et lui affirma :

« - Tout le monde sait que les jumeaux cachent des choses. Même toi, tu l'avais remarqué, je suis sûr.

- Non, je n'avais rien vu ... avoua-t-elle, gênée. »

Elle était honteuse. Même si elle n'avait pas rien vu chez Colin, cela pouvait se comprendre. Elle le détestait plus que tout au monde. Mais Chris …

« - J'aurai dû le voir ! Chris est mon ami depuis le premier trajet en train et moi ... je n'ai pas vu qu'il souffrait !

- Ne t'en veux pas. Chris arrive mieux que Colin à cacher tous leurs secrets. Mais son côté torturé donne beaucoup de charme à Colin et un certain côté mystérieux qui plait beaucoup aux filles. Quand j'y pense, je les plains !

- Qui ?

- Les filles ! Sans le savoir, elles n'ont plus aucune chance avec les jumeaux Philips ! Entre Colin qui est casé avec toi et Chris, qui a un peu moins de succès que son frère, soyons honnêtes, qui est en fait homo, les choix sont restreints maintenant ! plaisanta le rouquin.

- Tu es bête !

- Peut-être mais au moins, j'ai réussi à te faire sourire. Enfin tout ça pour te dire qu'il faut lui laisser du temps à ton Colin et surtout ne fais pas quelque chose que tu pourrais regretter.

- Tu n'as pas à t'en faire !

- Oh si ! Tu es impulsive comme fille. Tu es capable de le quitter sur un coup de tête et ça ... je te l'interdis !

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que ça se voit que vous vous aimez ...

- Comme toi et Jun ?

- Elle et moi, c'est plus compliqué à mon avis. Mais la question n'est pas là. Je ne voudrais pas que tu sois à nouveau malheureuse à cause d'un garçon.

- Je dois faire quoi alors ?

- Attendre ! Attendre qu'il s'ouvre !

- Même après vingt ans de mariage, il est capable de toujours me mentir !

- Tu vois toujours les choses du mauvais côté. Il ne te mens pas, Lily, il se protège comme toi et moi.

- Là, je t'avoue que je ne comprend plus.

- Nous, on se protège des gens qui nous entourent à cause de notre passé ou plutôt celui de nos parents. On ne se livre pas tout de suite et on attend d'être sûr de la personne qui est en face de nous. Pour Colin, c'est pareil !

- Mais il peut avoir confiance en moi ! cria-t-elle. »

Elle était à bout. Ils étaient en couple et couchaient même ensemble. Ce n'était pas une relation sérieuse, ça ? Les larmes inondèrent ses yeux ternes. Elle se jeta dans les bras de son cousin qui l'accueillit volonté. Il lui chuchota :

« - Il t'aime et te fait confiance. Il faut juste lui laisser le temps.

- Comment une personne peut avoir autant de secrets autour de lui ?

- Ce n'est peut-être pas un secret mais seulement un non-dit qui n'a pas grande importance, proposa Hugo. »

Son ton fit tilt dans la tête de Lily. Il savait !

« - Tu sais ce qu'ils font dans ce bureau et qui est cet homme !

- Mais pas du tout ! Je n'ai même pas vu cet étranger. Comment pourrais-je le savoir ?

- Anton ! Il sait tout et il te l'a dit !

- Il me l'aurait dit quand ? »

Il ne l'a regardé pas dans les yeux. Mais quel menteur !

« - Qui est cet homme ? siffla Lily entre ses dents.

- Anton n'en savait rien ! Il l'a juste vu venir et parler avec les jumeaux. Je te le jure ! »

Ça avait été tellement facile ... trop facile !

« - Je ne te crois pas !

- Par Merlin, que tu peux être butée et suspicieuse ! Comment fait Colin pour te supporter ?

- Je peux te renvoyer le même compliment. Comment Jun peut encore t'aimer après que tu sois passer dans le lit d'une autre ? »

Le regard de son cousin se fit plus triste mais surtout plus froid. Il s'éloigna d'elle de quelques pas. Il avait raison, elle faisait toujours des choses avant de penser aux conséquences. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle était aussi impulsive et pourtant, cela ne lui servait jamais d'exemple.

« - Tu es quelqu'un de méchant, Lily. Je ne suis passé dans le lit de personne d'autre que Jun. De toute façon, cette histoire ne te regarde pas. Elle ne concerne que Jun et moi. Anton n'a rien vu d'autre que ce que je t'ai dit ! Tu n'auras qu'à lui demander toi-même si la parole de ton cousin ne te suffit pas. Maintenant, fais ce que tu veux. Va dans ce bureau, met encore une fois ton nez là où ça ne te regarde pas, romps avec Colin, j'en ai plus rien à faire. On a beau faire des efforts avec toi, tu réussis toujours à les anéantir. »

Elle le vit faire demi-tour tandis qu'elle restait pétrifiée par les mots de Hugo. Pourtant, elle avait envie de le retenir et de s'excuser mais elle restait immobile. Ouvrir la bouche et lui dire quelque chose au moins ...

« - Hugo ... »

Son cousin s'arrêta de marcher mais ne la regarda pas et attendit qu'elle parle. Allez vas-y !

« - Je ... je ... suis vraiment ...

- Tu n'es qu'un enfoiré ! »

Ce cri de rage venait de derrière elle et Lily reconnut aussitôt la voix de celui qui l'avait poussé. Elle se tourna et se retrouva face à une scène qui était assez irréaliste. Colin était en face de l'individu et avait passé sa baguette sous le menton de ce dernier. Chris essayait tant bien que mal de faire reculer son frère.

Sans réfléchir, elle se précipita sur eux et s'interposa. Elle se mit entre la baguette de Colin et l'étranger. Les yeux de son petit-ami n'avait plus la même lueur. Il était prêt à le tuer. Mais que lui avait fait cet homme ?

« - Va t'en, Lily ! lui ordonna Colin. »

Non mais pour qui la prenait-il ?

« - Je partirai quand tu auras cessé tes bêtises ! Abaisse cette baguette !

- Non, je vais le tuer !

- Il faudra me tuer aussi alors.

- Dégage ! »

S'il croyait lui faire peur, il se mettait la baguette dans l'œil. Elle ne comptait pas le laisser tuer quelqu'un.

« - Je pense que cela ne vous regarde pas du tout, mademoiselle ! lui dit l'inconnu sur un ton froid.

- Et moi, je pense que vous devriez me laisser faire !

- Je n'ai en aucun cas besoin d'une gamine de votre style pour me débrouiller contre cet avorton.

- Ça s'est ce que vous croyez et cela montre à quel point vous ne connaissez pas Colin. Il a déjà mis un de nos professeur à terre alors il ne ferait de vous qu'une bouchée.

- C'est toi qui a permis d'arrêter Jenkins ? »

Il n'y avait aucune fierté, aucune admiration dans son ton de plus en plus glacial.

« - Tu n'es vraiment qu'un petit con ! »

C'était le mot de trop. Ce ne fut pas Colin qui attaqua mais Lily. Elle se tourna et mit une belle droite sur le nez de l'inconnu.

« - Je ne vous connais pas et vous me sortez déjà par les yeux. Un peu de politesse ne vous ferait sans doute pas de mal, monsieur.

- Lily ... murmura Hugo qui les avait rejoint. Calme-toi !

- Mais de quel droit me touchez-vous ? Comment vous appelez-vous ? Que je parle aussi de votre cas au directeur.

- De mon cas ? Je suis Lily Potter ! Alors je doute que vous soyez assez haut gradé pour vous permettre de parler de ce qu'il vient de se passer.

- Vous croyez que votre père me fait peur ?

- Je ne connais pas seulement mon père au Ministère. Un mensonge est si vite inventé et le Ministre ne mettrait pas la parole de la fille Potter en doute, monsieur. Faites vos excuses à Colin et partez.

- Je n'en veux pas, lâcha Colin. »

Abasourdie, Lily regarda Colin comme si cela était la première fois. Sa folie était légèrement passée mais on sentait toujours la colère émaner de lui.

« - LILYYYYY ! »

En un rien de temps, Lily sentit qu'on lui donnait un coup sur la tête puis une forte douleur irradia dans tout son crâne. Elle s'écroula et perdit immédiatement connaissance.

* * *

Il la vit tomber lourdement sur le sol dans un bruit sourd. La rage déjà bien présente avant ne fit qu'augmenter en voyant que Lily saignait abondamment. Il leva sa baguette et hurla :

« - Je vais te tuer ! Tu n'avais aucune raison de lui faire ça !

- Elle était en travers de mon chemin et son petit ton supérieur m'insupportait ! »

Il était vrai que pour la première fois depuis qu'il connaissait Lily, elle lui avait paru prétentieuse et snob mais ce n'était pas une raison pour l'assommer. Il se racla la gorge et reprit :

« - Tout le monde sur cette planète t'est supérieur même les Véracrasses !

- Je ne pourrai pas supporter plus longtemps ton insolence !

- Vraiment ? Et que comptes-tu me faire ? M'allonger sur le béton brûlant ? Me faire dormir dans la neige ? M'enfermer dans tes sous-sols ? Mais tu oublies quelque chose ? Je ne vis plus chez toi, tu n'es plus mon tuteur ... tu ne peux absolument plus rien me faire. »

Son oncle leva à son tour sa baguette qui sembla légèrement tordue à Colin mais il n'en fit pas cas. Il fit un sourire à son oncle et lui rappela :

« - Je suis ici dans mon école où je peux me servir de ma magie. Magie qui m'a déjà sauvé la vie plusieurs fois.

- Cesse de te pavaner !

- Je ne me pavane pas. Je te dis seulement les faits. »

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Lily dont la blessure saignait de plus en plus. Il ordonna à son frère :

« - Amène Lily à l'infirmerie, Chris !

- Je ne peux pas te laisser ici !

- Hugo est là ! »

Chris grogna et releva tant bien que mal Lily. Il la prit dans ses bras et partit. Pendant longtemps, il entendit le pas pesant de son frère jusqu'à ce que celui-ci disparaisse du couloir.

« - Si tu savais comme je te hais !

- Très cher neveu, sache que c'est réciproque !

- Oh ça, je le sais ! D'ailleurs, je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi ! Pourquoi moi ? »

Son oncle s'apprêtait à lui répondre mais Colin l'interrompit :

« - Ce n'était qu'une question rhétorique. Je m'en fiche complètement maintenant. Je ne méritais pas tout ce que tu m'as fait.

- Vraiment ? Peut-être ... mais c'était toi ou ton frère. Pile ou face. Et tu as perdu. »

Que son oncle parle d'une façon si banale de la souffrance qu'il avait eu durant toute son adolescence, le mettait encore plus hors de lui. Il n'avait pas le droit de se moquer ainsi du mal qu'il lui avait fait. Colin fit un cercle avec sa baguette sans prononcer un mot et un éclair rouge traversa le couloir et rebondit sur le bouclier invisible que son oncle avait créé.

« - Tu crois vraiment pouvoir me battre ?

- Oui et ceci avec les yeux bandés !

- J'aimerai beaucoup voir ça mais ... ça n'arrivera jamais. Tu es trop lent et trop prévisible. »

Prévisible ? Pauvre idiot ! Colin baissa assez sa baguette pour faire croire à son oncle qu'il abandonnait le combat puis brusquement, il lança un sort plus puissant que le précédent. Il n'y avait plus aucune protection. L'éclair alla se loger bien gentiment dans l'épaule droite de l'oncle de Colin qui cria sous la douleur.

Son oncle ne se laisserait pas battre aussi facilement. Colin fit un signe à Hugo de ne pas se mêler de ce qu'il allait se produire. L'homme se releva, un trou dans sa cape au niveau de sa blessure. Le combat ne faisait que commencer.

* * *

Elle se réveilla avec un mal de tête incroyable, à croire que quelqu'un l'avait frappé. Elle se releva légèrement sur son lit et se dit qu'en fin de compte, c'était vrai. On l'avait frappé. Elle porta sa main à sa blessure et maugréa.

« - Tu en as mis du temps pour te réveiller ! »

Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit Colin sur le lit voisin, un bras en écharpe. Il avait dû se battre avec l'inconnu. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et le réprimanda :

« - Tu t'es battu contre lui ?! Tu n'es qu'un inconscient ! Qu'est-ce qui t'a prit ?

- Oui, je me suis battu contre lui et il le méritait totalement. Et c'est plutôt à moi de te demander ce qui t'a prit ? Pourquoi tu t'es interposée ? Mon ordre n'était pas assez clair ? s'énerva Colin.

- Je fais ce que je veux !

- Moi aussi ! »

Un lourd silence s'installa entre eux tandis que la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrait. Des pas résonnèrent dans toute la pièce et s'arrêtèrent à côté d'eux. Lily cessa de dévisager Colin et jeta un regard au nouvel arrivé. Chris.

« - Maintenant, dîtes-moi qui était cet homme ! leur ordonna la rouquine en s'asseyant plus confortablement.

- Notre oncle ! répondit Chris. »

Leur oncle ? Leur oncle ? Leur oncle ? Le cerveau de la jeune fille refusa d'enregistrer cette information. Il était impossible que cet homme cruel soit le tuteur des jumeaux. Impossible !

« - Votre oncle ?

- Oui. Le frère jumeau de notre père, précisa Chris. »

Lily tourna son regard vers Colin espérant que celui-ci lui affirmerait que Chris se moquait d'elle. Comment un oncle pouvait agir ainsi avec son neveu ? Mais Colin ne dit rien et baissa même les yeux vers le sol.

« - C'est ... c'est vrai ? Mais ...

- Notre oncle est loin d'être un homme recommandable, disons.

- Depuis que nous sommes arrivés chez lui, commença Colin ... »

Mais il semblait tout à fait incapable de continuer.

« - Il rend Colin responsable de l'accident de notre père.

- Il n'y a pas grand chose à dire de plus. Il ne m'aime pas, je ne l'aime pas et basta ... »

Malgré les apparences, Lily sentait que Colin souffrait profondément. Il fronça les sourcils et répéta :

« - Tu as été stupide, Potter ! On ne menace pas un homme comme lui. Jenkins est un de ses amis.

- Quoi ? Il fait ... ?

- Parti du même groupe ? Oui !

- La prochaine fois, tu restes en dehors de ça !

- Non ! Maintenant, je veux savoir ce qu'il faisait là ?

- Il est venu prévenir le directeur qu'il ne voulait plus de nous sous son toit à partir des prochaines vacances vu que nous serons majeurs demain, lui raconta Chris. »

Quel homme méprisable !

« - Tu peux nous laisser, Chris ? S'il te plaît ! l'implora Colin.

- Oui ! »

Chris leur jeta un dernier regard et repartit d'où il venait. Colin s'installa sur le lit de Lily et lui dit :

« - Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle ! »

Son ton n'annonçait rien de bon pour Lily. Il était froid et plein de tristesse. Un sanglot vint se coincer dans la gorge de la rouquine tandis qu'elle essayait de soutenir le regard de Colin.

« - De quoi ?

- Je t'ai demandé quelque chose tout à l'heure ...

- Tu me connais assez pour savoir que je ne serais pas partie en te laissant dans cette situation. Je ne pouvais pas et n'en serai jamais capable.

- Tu aurais dû pourtant ! »

Un silence s'en suivit. Que pouvait-elle dire de plus ? Elle aurait peut-être dû partir mais elle ne pouvait pas laisser celui qu'elle aime se battre. Il se prit la tête dans sa main libre et marmonna :

« - Comment tu fais ?

- Quoi ?

- Pour être avec moi ? »

Encore une fois, elle fit quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait pas dû mais elle ne put s'empêcher de rire. Elle lui révéla :

« - Je crois qu'on est tous les deux des cas désespérés. Je suis impulsive, caractérielle et jalouse. On ne peut pas dire que tu es fait le meilleur choix. Mais c'est comme ça. Quoique tu penses, je suis heureuse avec toi parce que ... tu es aussi fou que moi !

- Merci ... Je ne sais pas trop comment le prendre !

- Idiot !

- Idiote ! »

Elle s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa tendrement.

« - Tu veux me parler de ton oncle ?

- À vrai dire ? Il n'y a pas grand chose à dire. Mon père et mon oncle étaient très proches. Plus que Chris et moi. Quand mon père est mort et pas moi ... mon oncle s'est mis dans la tête que c'était de ma faute. Au début, il ne me parlait pas. Je n'avais le droit qu'à l'indifférence. J'en ai beaucoup souffert mais ... maintenant que j'y pense, ce n'était pas si mal ! Puis il a mal tourné. Il s'est fait de nouveaux amis du style Jenkins en pire. Et là, il a décidé de me mener la vie dure.

- Il t'a battu ?

- Non, pas une seule fois. Il n'a jamais levé la main sur moi mais ... il a un esprit malsain.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ?

- Le jour de mes dix ans, j'ai dû rester debout toute la journée dans le jardin, torse nu. Tout autour de moi, à quelques centimètres, des morceaux de pain tournaient attirant les oiseaux. Pendant des heures, les volatils m'ont foncé dessus me plantant leur bec dans le torse. Mes cicatrices viennent de là.

- Il ... ? »

Elle détestait cet homme de plus en plus. Elle serra les poings et écouta Colin qui continuait de lui raconter.

« - Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, je ne savais pas pourquoi il me faisait ça. Je lui ai demandé avant me battre et finalement, il m'a dit dit que c'était qu'un jeu pour lui. Il y avait un risque sur deux que ce soit moi et j'ai perdu ...

- Comment Chris a pu rester là ... sans rien faire ?

- Parce que je lui ai demandé ! Chris n'est pas comme moi ... ou toi ! Il écoute les gens et fait ce qu'ils veulent vraiment. Il savait que je n'aurai jamais supporté de le voir dans ces situations alors ... il a supporté pour moi.

- Ce ... comment j'ai pu ne rien voir ? Comment j'ai pu être aussi conne ?

- Nous sommes de bons comédiens dans la famille ! Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir ! Tu n'aurais jamais pu le découvrir. C'était notre secret ! »

Des larmes de rage lui brûlaient les yeux à présent. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure jusqu'à la faire saigner.

« - Ne te met pas dans un tel état. C'est fini ! On est libre ! s'exclama Colin, joyeux. »

Elle fit un lamentable sourire avant de se blottir dans ses bras. Même si cela pouvait paraître ridicule, elle ferait tout pour le rendre heureux.

* * *

Elle passa devant un magasin de Quidditch et le vit à l'intérieur. Elle fit un sourire idiot que personne ne vit et continua d'avancer dans les rues de Pré-au-lard. Une journée exceptionnelle dans le village sorcier avait été organisé au dernier moment pour la joie de tous. Certes, elle devrait à cet instant réviser les derniers cours de Soins aux créatures magiques dans sa salle commune plutôt qu'ici mais elle avait besoin de sortir et de se dévergonder si cela était encore possible.

Elle entra dans le bar Les trois Balais. Elle commanda un jus d'œillet et rejoignit ses amis de son année. Elle n'était pas très sociable et devait à tout prix lui montrer qu'elle était comme tout le monde, qu'elle aussi pouvait avoir des conversations autres que sur les cours, qu'elle pouvait être comme Lily. Elle s'installa à côté de la rouquine et la remercia de l'avoir invité.

Elle fit un tour de table. Jun était à sa gauche tandis que Chris était entre Lily et Albus Potter. Il n'avait pas changé en dehors de son petit bouc. Même si elle ne l'avait jamais avoué, pendant sa première année à Poudlard, elle avait été fortement amoureuse de lui. Elle eut un petit rire en repensant à ça et essaya alors de se mêler à la conversation du moment :

« - Non, petite tête, tu dois tout me dire !

- Jamais de la vie !

- Jun, dis moi qui est ce garçon qui supporte ma sœur !

- Je ne peux pas, je me ferai étriper immédiatement mais ... tu le connais de vue, lui indiqua la japonaise.

- Jun ! la réprimanda Lily dont les joues étaient en feu.

- Chris ! Mon grand ami, Chris ! S'il te plaît aide-moi ! Donne-moi au moins sa maison !

- Chris, ne fais pas ça !

- Je ne lui dirai rien. Après tout, les meilleurs sont les Gryffondors, dit-il en appuyant bien sur le dernier mot.

- Un Gryffondor ? Ça va mais ça aurait pu être mieux.

- Tu aurais préféré quoi ? s'énerva légèrement Lily.

- Un Serpentard, bien sûr ! James n'aurait pas du tout apprécié.

- T'es un abruti, Al' !

- Et fier de l'être ! »

Étant fille unique, une scène telle que celle-ci lui était tout à fait étrangère mais la faisait beaucoup rire. Albus et Lily continuaient leur petite dispute sous le regard amusé de Jun et Chris lorsqu'elle entendit la porte du bar s'ouvrir. Elle se tourna vivement et fut heureuse d'apercevoir Anton suivi de Hugo et Colin. Elle remarqua d'ailleurs que celui-ci avait un bras en écharpe.

« - Elibeth ! Toi qui est intelligente et polie ! Dis-moi qui est le courageux ! la pria Albus. »

Il connaissait son prénom ? Personne d'habitude, à part les Gryffondors de son année, ne savait son nom. Ils se contentaient d'un Miss Bouquin ce qui lui allait bien.

« - C'est ... commença-t-elle avant de voir le regard suppliant de Lily. Les garçons arrivent ! »

Ainsi elle ne trahissait pas Lily qui fit un brusque demi-tour sur sa chaise de laquelle elle faillit tomber. Elle était apeurée. Elle avait beau envoyer des regards pour les insister à ne pas approcher, Albus en décida autrement :

« - Hé les mecs ! Venez avec nous ! »

Les trois garçons les rejoignirent rapidement en se faufilant. Ils prirent des chaises à d'autres tables et s'installèrent. Anton et Colin se mirent entre Lily et elle tandis que Hugo prenait place entre Jun et son cousin.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Al' ? demanda Hugo.

- Je venais voir ma petite sœur adorée !

- Pour l'embêter sur sa vie privée, parce qu'il a appris qu'elle avait un petit-ami ! ajouta Chris en fixant Colin qui rougissait un peu.

- C'est toi ?

- Quoi moi ?

- Le petit-ami de Lily !

- Ah ... oui !

- Merci beaucoup ! Il ne va pas arrêter maintenant, se lamenta Lily alors que les autres explosaient de rire.

- Tu es suicidaire ? le questionna Albus lorsque l'hilarité fut passée.

- Non, pas encore. Pourquoi ?

- Ben pour sortir avec elle, il faut l'être. Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, elle n'est pas très saine d'esprit !

- Moi non plus donc on est fait l'un pour l'autre, déclara Colin sérieusement.

- Waouu ... et amoureux avec ça ! James ne va pas en croire ses oreilles ! Enfin celui-ci garde-le, petite tête !

- Albus, arrête !

- Ok, ok ! De toute façon, il va falloir que j'y aille.

- Déjà ?

- Il faut savoir petite sœur !

- Mais je t'aime bien quand tu ne me fais pas passer ton interrogatoire. Tu m'avais fait la même chose avec Anton, lui rappela Lily.

- Oh oui ... »

Les yeux d'Albus brillaient comme si il se souvenait de quelque chose de très agréable. À cet instant, le serveur apporta sa commande. Anton en profita pour lui demander trois bièraubeurres.

« - Je serai resté avec plaisir mais j'ai rendez-vous avec Michelle à Londres dans dix minutes.

- Salue-la pour nous alors.

- Pas de soucis ! Au revoir tout le monde. »

Il fit un petit geste de la main et partit.

« - Je le déteste quand il fait ça ! se plaignit Lily.

- Il n'a rien fait de mal, le défendit Chris.

- Ça c'est toi qui le dit ! »

Elibeth prit une gorgée de sa boisson et laissa sa main sur la table, faisant glisser ses doigts dessus comme si elle jouait du piano. En un clin d'œil, Anton l'emprisonna tendrement dans la sienne. Elle se sentit rougir puis elle le regarda voulant une explication à ce geste. Il lui fit un sourire et questionna tout le monde.

« - Vous faîtes quoi pendant les vacances ? »

Elle était bien. Peut-être ridicule avec ses joues toutes rouges mais elle était bien et tout le reste était dérisoire.

* * *

Elles étaient dans leur dortoir à l'attendre patiemment, enfin si faire les cent pas entre les lits pouvait être assimiler à de la patience. Jun grogna pour la énième fois quand elle se rendit compte que la personne qui faisait du bruit dans les escaliers n'étaient pas Elibeth. La japonaise tourna une autre page de son livre et se replongea dans sa lecture à contre cœur.

« - Ils vont peut-être passer la soirée dans la salle sur demande, soumit Lily.

- Pas dès le premier soir. On parle d'Elibeth et d'Anton, là !

- Ouais, c'est vrai ... Mais d'habitude, Elibeth est à son bureau alors que peut-être ... »

Elle se tut quand elle vit la porte s'ouvrir. Mais ce n'était pas Elibeth. Naomi entra une tulipe violette à la main. Face aux regards désespérés de ses camarades, elle s'inquiéta :

« - Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ?

- Elibeth et Anton ! répondit simplement Jun.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont ?

- On croit qu'ils sont ensemble ! déclara Lily.

- Non ? s'étonna Naomi. Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser ça ?

- Anton a pris la main d'Elibeth au bar et ne l'a pas lâché avant le dîner.

- Belle avancée pour eux ! constata Naomi en s'asseyant sur son lit.

- Tu ne les as pas vu dans la salle commune ?

- Non, je ne crois pas mais je suis passée vite.

- D'ailleurs, toi, commença Lily un doigt accusateur pointé sur Naomi. Qui t'a offert cette fleur ?

- Oh ... personne !

- Allez, dis nous !

- Un gentil Serdaigle de cinquième année.

- Tiens, tiens, tu te mets aux plus jeunes ?

- Pas du tout, c'est juste que ... il est canon ! lâcha-t-elle souriante. »

Cela faisait un moment que Lily et Jun ne l'avaient pas vu aussi bien. Elle semblait heureuse ce qui ne lui était pas arrivé depuis sa rupture avec Colin. Lily se mit sur le lit de Naomi et lui demanda joyeusement :

« - Raconte nous tout !

- Il n'y a rien d'intéressant à dire.

- Bien sûr ! Et tu penses qu'on va te croire ?

- Un garçon qui offre une fleur est un garçon qui mérite qu'on parle de lui plus de dix secondes, affirma Jun en rejoignant les filles.

- Je ne le connais pas ! Il est venu me voir cette après-midi quand je révisais dans le parc.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?

- Il s'est d'abord présenté poliment et m'a demandé s'il pouvait se joindre à moi.

- C'est quoi son prénom ?

- Valentin. Valentin Nowporter. Je ne suis pas tout à fait sûre de son nom de famille.

- Newforter ? corrigea Jun.

- Oui, c'est ça ! Tu le connais ?

- Personnellement, non mais je pense qu'Elibeth, oui. C'est le préfet de Serdaigle.

- Un préfet ? Un bon parti en plus ! plaisanta Lily. Vous avez fait quoi après ?

- On a discuté et on a révisé ensemble. Il revoyait des Sortilèges et il a fait apparaître cette fleur qu'il m'a offerte.

- C'est trop mimi ! »

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur le dos d'Elibeth qui disait au revoir d'un mouvement de main à un Anton souriant. Les trois filles sur le qui-vive attendirent que la préfète referme la porte sur elle pour l'incendier de questions. Sans un mot, elle s'assit à côté de Naomi et soupira de bien-être.

« - Tu ne vas pas nous faire languir, quand même ? s'exclama Naomi.

- Il ... il m'a embrassé ! lâcha enfin Elibeth. »

Toutes les quatre se mirent à crier de joie. Des cris que les Serpentards durent entendre depuis leurs cachots. Les conversations sur les amours de chacune durèrent pendant plus d'une heure. C'était la première fois en six ans qu'elles se confiaient et agissaient comme des amies. Cela fit bizarre à Lily mais elle ne s'attarda pas sur ce détail qui n'avait plus aucune importance.

* * *

Il était une heure du matin ce dimanche 15 juin lorsque Lily sortit de la salle de bain. Toutes les filles de son dortoir s'étaient endormies dès leurs conversations finies et dormaient à présent à poing fermé. Discrètement, elle traversa la chambre aidée par sa baguette allumée, prit un sac au pied de son lit et sortit de la pièce. Maintenant, direction la chambre de Colin.

* * *

Il faisait un rêve bizarre concernant un Puffskein rose policier lorsque quelqu'un le réveilla en pleine nuit. Fatigué, il ouvrit qu'un seul œil et vit le visage de Lily dans la lumière de sa baguette. Il se redressa brusquement et lui demanda, paniqué :

« - Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Joyeux anniversaire ! lui chuchota-t-elle. »

Il eut un petit soupir de soulagement avant de sourire et de lui répondre :

« - Merci beaucoup ! Mais quelle heure est-il ?

- Oh ... une heure ... une heure et quart peut-être !

- Tu es folle !

- Oui, je sais et c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes.

- En partie !

- Je voulais juste être la première à te le souhaiter ! »

Il évita de lui dire que les garçons de son dortoir l'avaient devancé d'une petite heure et la remercia encore après l'avoir embrasser tendrement.

« - Tu me laisses une petite place ? »

Pour seule réponse, il se décala et elle vint se blottir dans ses bras. Ils s'endormirent alors dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

* * *

Il s'était réveillé bien avant tout le monde ce dimanche et il en avait profité pour réviser dans la salle commune vide. Vers 10h, les premières marmottes dont Hugo faisait partie firent leur apparition. Le rouquin se dirigea vers lui et s'installa en face de lui. Hugo semblait préoccupé.

« - Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette !

- Non, je ... je repense à ce qui s'est passé entre Colin et son oncle hier. C'était horrible. Je n'avais jamais vu Colin aussi énervé. Plus jamais, je ne le contredirai. Il est vraiment bon en duel ce qui a beaucoup surpris son oncle. Il était dans un sale état en repartant.

- Qui ? Colin ou son oncle ?

- Son oncle ! Heureusement que Vickers est arrivé sinon ils se seraient entre-tués, affirma-t-il, la voix peu assurée.

- Et quel est le problème réel ?

- Le problème est que son oncle a menacé Lily et sa famille avant que Vickers arrive.

- Tu crois qu'il pourrait s'en prendre à Harry Potter ? demanda Anton, incrédule.

- On ne sait jamais. Il a ses faiblesses comme tout le monde. Mais c'est surtout Lily qui m'inquiète.

- Elle est à Poudlard, elle ne risque rien !

- Rien ? Regarde, Poudlard ne les a pas empêché de se battre dans l'enceinte de l'école.

- Mais qu'est-ce que je peux y faire ?

- Je ... je voulais juste te demander ... si tu avais vu quelque chose ? bredouilla Hugo.

- Ce n'est pas sur commande, tu sais !

- Je sais ... mais ... si tu vois quelque chose, même le truc le plus insignifiant sur Lily, préviens-moi s'il te plaît !

- Pas de problème ! Tu sais, je tiens à elle autant que toi, lui rappela Anton. »

Hugo expira bruyamment comme s'il était soulagé d'un poids et s'enfonça dans la banquette. D'un ton plus léger, il taquina son ami :

« - Alors comme ça, tu flirtes avec Elibeth ?

- Ouais, ça se pourrait bien ! répondit Anton.

- Et depuis quand ?

- Hier, au bar !

- Qu'est-ce qui t'a décidé ?

- Son ... non laisse, c'est ridicule !

- Oh allez, dis moi, l'encouragea le rouquin.

- Son sourire ! Quand on était dans le magasin de Quidditch, je l'ai vu devant la vitrine et elle était si ... Je sais pas. Elle était pure !

- Tu avais raison ... c'est ridicule ... on dirait une fille qui ... parle de son prince ... charmant, se moqua Hugo entre deux éclats de rire.

- Je savais qu'il ne fallait pas te le dire. Gros lourdaud !

- Je plaisante ! Je suis content pour toi que tu aies pu remonter la pente après ta rupture avec Lily !

- Il fallait bien ... Je savais que je n'étais pas fait pour elle, marmonna Anton.

- Les inconvénients de tes visions !

- Ouais ... mais il y a des avantages ! Je savais que tu retournerais avec Jun, lui confia Anton.

- Non ? Enfoiré ! se révolta Hugo. Tu aurais pu me tenir au courant ! »

Anton lui fit un sourire désolé et se replongea dans ses révisions de dernières minutes laissant Hugo parler tout seul.

* * *

Elle lança un énième caillou dans le lac et écouta Colin réciter les ingrédients d'une potion. La théorie commençait à rentrer mais la pratique restait toujours une catastrophe. Mais elle était déjà assez fière des progrès qu'il avait fait en si peu de temps.

« - Je crois que tu les connais toutes, annonça-t-elle joyeusement lorsqu'il eut fini.

- Tant mieux, je n'en pouvais plus ! J'ai le droit à une récompense alors, non ? »

Lily fit semblant de réfléchir et cueillit une marguerite avant de la tendre à un Colin dubitatif. Elle éclata de rire et lui fit le baiser qu'il attendait.

« - Maintenant, on a le droit à une pause et je te ferai réciter l'Histoire de la Magie, décida Colin en s'allongeant dans l'herbe.

- Comme tu veux ! »

Elle mit sa tête sur le torse de Colin et étendit ses jambes toutes courbaturées à force de rester assise. Elle prit le livre qu'elle avait eu pendant les vacances et se remit à le lire. Ce devait être la troisième qu'elle le parcourrait. Elle tomba alors sur la page parlant de la pierre des profondeurs. Elle repensa à l'épreuve qu'ils avaient vécu à cause de cette pierre et plus précisément son bracelet. Elle relut l'article :

« _La pierre des profondeurs, une évidence cachée ou une chimère ? _

_ La pierre des profondeurs fut nommée ainsi à cause de sa supposée naissance dans un corail de l'océan atlantique. _

_ Au Moyen-Âge, la légende de la pierre des profondeurs est née dans un village français où des sorciers ont dévoilé le secret de la gemme à des soldats moldus. Voyant la possibilité de détenir de grands pouvoirs, leur chef l'a examinée pendant trois jours et quatre nuits mais aucune preuve des pouvoirs de la pierre ne fut trouvée. Le couple de villageois et deux de leur trois enfants furent alors exécutés pour mensonges et haute trahison. Leur cadette a alors volé la pierre et s'est enfuie en Angleterre où la pierre a disparu._

_ La pierre n'a alors plus fait d'apparition jusqu'au milieu du XIX ème siècle chez un certain David Bright, célèbre joaillier londonien. Ce dernier l'aurait eu en sa possession et aurait même serti certaines de ses oeuvres avec la pierre. Mais aucune preuve de ceci n'a été trouvé._

_ Depuis des centaines d'années, des sorciers de tous horizons ont tenté sans succès de découvrir la cachette de cette pierre fabuleuse. En effet, cette dernière donnerait des pouvoirs en tout genre à son possesseur mais bon nombre de sorcier sont morts en la recherchant._

_ D'autres rumeurs disent encore que ses pouvoirs dépendent des capacités du sorcier et ne seraient pas identiques d'un individu à l'autre. Elle ne ferait que développer les pouvoirs déjà existants chez le sorcier._

_ Malheureusement, ceci n'a encore jamais pu être déterminé magiquement puisqu'une telle pierre n'a jamais été découverte ou du moins déclarée. _

_ Si aujourd'hui, nous partons du principe que toute rumeur est issue d'une vérité, nous pouvons penser alors sans véritable preuve que la pierre des profondeurs est en fait une réalité que la communauté des sorciers essaie de nous cacher pour ne pas provoquer de discorde voire de guerre._»

Elle se releva et reprit sa lecture depuis le début. Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Elle regarda son bracelet et comprit. Comment n'avait-elle pas fait le rapprochement ? Pourtant, elle avait toutes les preuves sous le nez.

« - La pierre donne des pouvoirs, s'exclama Lily.

- Quoi ?

- La pierre des profondeurs, celle de Jenkins voulait ... elle donne des pouvoirs !

- Des pouvoirs ? Lesquels ? la questionna-t-il en se mettant sur ses coudes.

- Ça change d'une personne à l'autre ! Il semblerait que ça vienne des qualités du sorcier.

- C'est bizarre ! Tu as vu ça où ?

- Dans mon livre ! Un joaillier aurait serti des bijoux avec la pierre. Mon bracelet en fait peut-être parti.

- Peut-être ! Alors tu aurais la capacité de lire dans les gens naturellement ?

- Je sais pas. Mon père dit toujours que je sais assez bien cerner les gens.

- Mouais ... s'il le dit ! marmonna Colin, sceptique.

- Bon, c'est vrai que je me suis trompée sur toi ... et Naomi mais la plupart du temps, j'y arrive. »

Colin lui ébouriffa les cheveux et se recoucha en baillant. Pendant un moment, elle ne bougea pas, le regard dans le vide. C'était peut-être le bon moment de poser la question qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis la veille même si celle-ci n'avait aucun rapport avec leur sujet de conversation. Elle inspira à fond mais n'osa pas.

« - Pose la ta question ! »

- Vous allez habiter où pendant les vacances ? se lança-t-elle après un froncement de sourcils.

- Vickers nous a proposé de rester là ! Poudlard pour nous tous seuls, c'est bien tentant ! déclara Colin, ravi.

- Tu ne prendras pas le Poudlard express avec nous alors ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

- Allez ne sois pas triste pour si peu ! Je ne serai pas enfermé ici pour les deux mois. Je pourrai venir te voir souvent, tu sais. »

Elle ne répondit rien et reprit sa place sur Colin. Un mauvais pressentiment s'était emparé d'elle. Il n'y avait aucune raison que Colin la quitte ...


	24. Au milieu de la piste de danse

**Vraiment navrée pour le retard mais j'espère pouvoir me faire pardonner avec ce nouveau chapitre même s'il est beaucoup moins bien que les précédents.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 23**

Si elle avait su qu'elle finirait la soirée à l'hôpital, pour rien au monde elle ne serait sortie de son lit ce matin-là …

La semaine réservée aux examens de fin d'année était enfin terminée ce qui lui faisait plaisir. Elle souffla en sortant de son épreuve pratique en Défense contre les Forces du Mal et s'appuya contre le mur à côté de la porte pour attendre son cousin. Ce dernier ne tarda pas et émit un cri qui résonna dans tout le couloir ce qui lui valut un regard noir d'une Poufsouffle de leur année. Lily se mit à rire et entraîna son cousin avec elle.

Depuis l'épisode avec l'oncle des jumeaux, Lily avait tout fait pour se rapprocher de son cousin après ce que celui-ci lui avait dit, elle lui devait bien. Il était son cousin. Et Merlin sait que chez les Weasley, la famille est ce qu'il y a de plus important au monde. Mais même si dans le passé ceci l'avait fait beaucoup souffrir, aujourd'hui, cela lui convenait d'avoir une famille collante. Peut-être était-ce depuis qu'elle connaissait la vérité sur les jumeaux qu'elle mesurait sa chance.

Ils marchaient dans le couloir tranquillement, bras dessus, bras dessous lorsqu'ils rencontrèrent Tim. Celui-ci avait été très distant avec les Gryffondors depuis sa rupture avec Jun ce que Lily et les autres comprenaient tout à fait. Il leur fit un simple salut de la tête et partit aussi vite qu'il était arrivé dans leur champ de vision. Hugo grogna tandis que Lily lui rappelait :

« - Elle l'a quitté pour toi alors ne sois pas jaloux ! »

Il lui fit un petit sourire et continua son chemin lui aussi jusqu'à la Grande salle où les autres devaient déjà les attendre. En effet, Hugo et elle étaient passés les derniers dans cette épreuve alors que les autres se prélassaient depuis le midi dans le parc, au soleil. Mais c'était fini. Ils étaient libres, enfin !

Le rouquin ouvrit la porte de la Grande salle et se dirigea aussitôt vers ses amis. Ils étaient tous là même ceux qui n'étaient pas de leur maison. Elle en fut très heureuse et s'installa à côté de Colin qui lui avait gardé une place. Il ne manquait personne à part Tim. Colin, Chris, Hugo, Naomi, Anton, Elibeth, Lilas et Nicholas – des Serdaigles – Jun, Mary, Steven, Rebecca et elle. Seuls les Poufsouffles ne s'étaient pas joints à eux. Mais peu leur importait, ils étaient très bien ainsi.

Bien sûr, durant tout le repas, beaucoup d'élèves les avaient regardé de travers parce qu'ils parlaient ou riaient trop fort mais ils n'y avaient pas fait attention et avaient profité de leur repas ensemble.

Lorsque le directeur Vickers se leva à la fin du dîner, tout le monde se tut et se tourna vers lui pour entendre son discours. Ce soir, l'école allait savoir quelle maison avait gagné la Coupe des Quatre Maisons ce qui annonçait une fête d'enfer dans la maison en question. Lily serra très fort la main de Colin qui se mit à grimacer sous la douleur.

« - Tu me broies la main, Lily ! lui fit-il remarquer.

- Oups, désolée. »

Elle rendit la liberté à la main de Colin avec un sourire confus et écouta Vickers parler :

« - Je ne sais pas vous mais cette année est encore passée à toute vitesse. Le temps est capricieux avec nous autres humains mais il nous apporte tellement de joie.

Ces derniers mois en particulier furent pleins de rebondissements. Entre les réconciliations, les amours et l'arrestation de monsieur Jenkins, vous avez eu de quoi faire et pourtant vous avez continué à travailler avec acharnement pour voir votre maison gagner ce soir.

Malheureusement, une seule peut gagner ce titre chaque année et aujourd'hui … c'est avec étonnement et joie, que je vous annonce que … Gryffondor l'emporte ! »

Dire que la table des Gryffondors était révoltée serait un euphémisme. Sans mentir, tous les élèves criaient à s'en décrocher les cordes vocales et c'est sans parler de ceux qui sont montés sur la table pour sauter et chanter. Même Lily s'était mise debout et enlaçait toutes les personnes qui se trouvaient dans un rayon de deux mètres. Dans le tumulte, Lily put quand même entendre Vickers ajouter :

« - Dix ans. Dix ans, que les Gryffondors n'avaient pas gagné cette coupe. Félicitations à eux ! »

* * *

Elle ne savait pas vraiment comment elle était arrivée dans son dortoir après le dîner. Tout s'était accéléré et maintenant, ses amies et elle se mettaient sur leur trente-un pour la fête que les septième année étaient en train de préparer dans la salle commune.

Tandis qu'elle restait tel un zombie devant sa garde-robe, elle entendait ses amies s'affairer autour d'elle. Lily fit demi-tour et les regarda …

Elibeth avait opté pour un legging noir qui allait à ravir avec la tunique grise que lui avait prêtée Jun. La voir avec les bottes de Naomi surprit Lily qui fixa les jambes de la préfète pendant un long moment. Elle faisait tellement fille. Ce qui était ridicule puisqu'elle l'avait toujours été mais là … elle en avait vraiment l'attitude. Elle avait opté pour une coiffure simple et avait laissé ses cheveux lâchés. Ils voltigeaient derrière son dos alors qu'elle se pressait dans la salle de bain que Jun venait de libérer.

Cette dernière était sublime. Elle avait enfilé une jupe plissée noire et un haut blanc qui avait le décolleté parfait. Celui qui met la poitrine en valeur sans trop en montrer. Elle avait revêtu une veste de costume noir elle aussi par-dessus qui avait une rose blanche sur le revers. La jolie japonaise avait pris soin de bien lisser son carré brun qui faisait ressortir son teint pâle. Jun passa à côté de Naomi et lui demanda un rouge à lèvres que la blonde lui prêta avec plaisir.

Naomi, comme à son habitude, savait parfaitement comment se mettre en valeur. Elle avait enfilé une jolie robe d'un rose pâle qui lui arrivait au-dessus des genoux. Ses talons hauts lui conféraient une silhouette encore plus svelte et parfaite qu'elle ne l'était en temps normal. Elle avait relevé ses cheveux en un chignon lâche dans lequel elle avait attaché une tulipe violette. Mais contrairement, aux fois d'avant, Lily ne la trouva pas vulgaire. Elle était belle tout simplement.

« - Tu as invité Valentin ? demanda Lily à Naomi par rapport à sa fleur.

- Oui. Je sens que ce soir, c'est le grand soir.

- Tu vas enfin l'embrasser ?

- Non ! Il va enfin m'embrasser, répondit Naomi en se tournant vers Jun. Toujours le garçon qui fait le premier pas !

- N'est-ce pas un peu vieux jeu ?

- Si, peut-être mais … C'est tellement mieux ! »

Les quatre filles du dortoir éclatèrent de rire avant de reporter leur attention sur leur préparation. Lily reprit alors la contemplation de son armoire en grimaçant. Elle n'était toujours pas habillée, toujours pas maquillée et toujours pas coiffée ce qui aurait pu ne pas être un problème si elle avait su ce qu'elle allait mettre pour cette fichue fête. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux mouillés et soupira. C'était peine perdue. Elle allait restée vautrée dans son lit pendant que les autres allaient faire la fête.

« - Lily ! Dépêche-toi ! la pressa Jun.

- Oui, oui !

- Tu ne vas pas y aller en survêtement quand même, renchérit Naomi.

- Bien sûr que non …

- Elle commence dans quinze minutes, Lily, ajouta Elibeth en passant du gloss sur ses lèvres. »

Elle ne dit rien. Bien sûr qu'elle savait tout ça. La prenaient-elles pour une idiote ? Elle grogna et fouilla pour la trentième fois dans ses habits mais rien ne lui plaisait. Elle balança deux ou trois hauts.

« - Fais attention, Lily ! s'exclama Naomi qui avait reçu un T-shirt bleu sur sa tête la décoiffant au passage.

- Je suis vraiment navrée, Naomi … Mais je ... »

Elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle n'était pas du genre à craquer pour si peu mais là, avec le stress des examens qui venaient à peine de finir et celui de ne rien trouver à se mettre pour cette stupide soirée, elle était à bout de nerfs.

« - Détends toi, Potter ! On va t'aider, lui assura Naomi en la rejoignant.

- Merci mais j'ai rien … absolument rien de portable !

- Si tout est comme ton survêtement, ça ne m'étonne pas mais tu nous connais, on ne va pas te laisser y aller avec ce truc affreux que tu as sur le dos ! la rassura Jun. »

Lily leur sourit et laissa faire ses amies. Qui mieux qu'elles pouvait la rendre présentable ?

* * *

La salle commune avait été décorée dans les tons rouge et or et il y avait une longue banderole qui disait « Nous sommes les meilleurs ». Mais pour lui, tout ceci n'avait rien de très original. Il fit une petite grimace et observa plus en détails la pièce. Tous les meubles avaient disparu en dehors des canapés qui avaient été déplacés contre le mur. Ces derniers faisaient face au buffet sur lequel attendaient la nourriture et la boisson. Les organisateurs n'avaient pas lésiné sur les moyens d'ailleurs. Il y en avait assez pour tout Poudlard et en comptant les professeurs et les elfes de maison. Le centre de la pièce avait été dégagée pour laisser de la place aux personnes qui désireraient danser durant la soirée.

Cela faisait plusieurs minutes que Colin examinait la salle d'un œil critique quand il décida de se servir un petit verre de Whisky pur feu tandis que son frère ne commençait qu'avec un jus de citrouille. L'endroit commençait à se remplir petit à petit. Les filles n'avaient pas fait les choses à moitié. Elles étaient toutes plus jolies les unes que les autres. Il allait d'ailleurs en faire part à Chris quand il se souvint que son frère n'était pas attiré par elles. Puis une information lui revint à l'esprit :

« - Tu as invité Aaron ?

- Aaron ? s'étonna Chris. Non pourquoi ?

- Vu que vous êtes ensemble, j'avais imaginé que tu lui aurais demandé de venir.

- J'y ai bien pensé mais … Qu'il soit à côté de moi comme ça et de devoir faire croire qu'on est qu'ami, c'est plutôt dur pour moi.

- Mais pourquoi faire croire ? On est en 2025, ce n'est plus une tare !

- Chez les sorciers, si. Il y a encore vingt ans, les mariages arrangés avaient toujours une place importante, expliqua Chris.

- Tu lis trop et tu ne vis pas assez, petit frère.

- Idiot !

- C'est toi l'idiot ! C'est toi qui ne va pas passer la soirée avec ton mec ! »

Chris lui fit une grimace que Colin ignora superbement en buvant une gorgée de son verre. Il picora dans les saladiers de nourritures et faillit s'étouffer lorsqu'il sentit quelqu'un lui passer la main sur les fesses. Son visage s'enflamma tandis qu'un sourire prenait naissance sur ses lèvres. Il fit un demi-tour et fut surpris en ne reconnaissant pas Lily. Ce qui était logique puisque ce n'était pas Lily mais Callie Montgomry. La petite brune de quatrième année et pour une quatrième année, elle n'avait pas froid aux yeux. Elle ne s'était pas changée. Elle avait gardé son uniforme mais avait dû lui apporter quelques modifications. En effet, sa jupe avait été raccourcie d'une bonne dizaine de centimètres tandis que sa chemise était outrageusement ouverte sur sa poitrine et laissait même apercevoir son soutien-gorge blanc. Il releva son regard de cette partie de l'anatomie de la jeune fille, honteux.

« - Salut Colin !

- Salut ! lui répondit-il, plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait dû.

- C'est vraiment bien que nous ayons gagné, nous allons pouvoir profiter de cette soirée … déclara Callie avant de lui faire un clin d'œil.

- Oui. Les septième année ont l'air d'avoir tout prévu pour qu'on s'amuse.

- Tu ne m'offres pas un verre ? »

Il leva un sourcil se disant qu'elle pouvait très bien le faire elle-même mais finalement posa son propre verre sur le buffet et en prit un autre.

« - Tu veux quoi ?

- Comme toi ! »

Il s'exécuta et le lui tendit. Elle frôla volontairement les doigts du jeune homme et le remercia. Il reprit le sien et se tourna vers son frère pour mettre fin à sa conversation avec Callie.

« - Que font Hugo et Anton ?

- Anton devait parler à Hugo d'un truc important, je crois. Et puis tu connais Hugo. Toujours à la bourre, comme les filles.

- En parlant de filles, j'aimerai bien que les autres arrivent avant que je me fasse violer par l'autre nymphomane !

- Tu en as de la chance, dis donc ! ironisa Chris, un sourire aux lèvres.

- S'il te plaît !

- Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tu ne te sens pas flatté par ses avances ? »

Colin regarda une fois encore la jolie Callie qui avait rejoint ses amies. Elle lui fit un discret signe de la main. Il était vrai que c'était toujours aussi agréable d'être apprécié de cette manière par la gent féminine. Il répondit au geste de Callie et se reprit. Il y avait Lily dans sa vie maintenant !

Quelques minutes plus tard, Valentin Newcorfoler - ou était-ce Newforter ? - Hugo et Anton avaient rejoint les jumeaux dans leur coin. Tous les cinq attendaient patiemment les filles de sixième année qui tardaient à arriver. Puis soudain, Naomi apparut pour le plus grand plaisir de Valentin qui se précipita sur elle.

« - Il est amoureux, les mecs, fit remarquer Colin.

- Il est foutu, ajouta Hugo ce qui fit rire ses amis. »

Puis arriva Jun. La beauté de la japonaise fit écarquiller les yeux du rouquin qui s'exclama :

« - Vous savez quoi ? Je suis foutu aussi ! »

Sur ces mots, il laissa les Gryffondors et rejoignit tranquillement, les mains dans les poches de son pantalon noir. Colin le vit faire une petite révérence à Jun qui éclata de rire avant d'accepter le bras de Hugo.

« - La tienne ou la mienne ? demanda Colin au préfet.

- La mienne. Lily a eu du mal à choisir sa tenue, lui apprit Anton avec un demi-sourire. »

Avant même qu'Elibeth apparaisse dans l'escalier, Anton s'élança à travers la pièce et arriva lorsque Colin vit une fille qui ressemblait à Elibeth mais qui n'avait pas l'allure de leur petite intello. Il les suivit du regard un long moment, n'en croyant pas ses yeux. Chris le sortit de ses pensées en lui demandant :

« - Et toi, tu es foutu ? »

Il tourna brusquement la tête vers son frère, le suppliant du regard de lui dire ce qui justifiait une telle question. Chris fit seulement un mouvement de tête vers l'escalier. Lily venait à son tour de faire son entrée. Colin resta interdit pendant de longues secondes. Merlin ! Il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi belle que ce soir-là. Elle avait revêtu un bustier noir qui soulignait sa fine taille tandis qu'un tutu noir et blanc lui donnait un petit côté fou qui lui allait à merveille. Elle avait laissé ses cheveux lâchés comme il aimait. Quelques mèches ici et là avaient été ondulées. Il était tellement abasourdi qu'il ne bougea pas jusqu'à ce que la jolie – même magnifique, ne lésinons pas sur les mots - rousse arrive juste devant lui.

« - Tu aurais pu venir l'accueillir, lui reprocha Lily.

- Tu es renversante, fut la seule chose qu'il trouva à lui dire.

- C'est bon, tu es pardonné ! »

Il l'embrassa et pensa alors qu'il était avec la plus jolie fille de tout Poudlard, loin devant toutes les Callie.

* * *

Le début de la soirée commençait plus tôt mal. Tous les Gryffondors et leurs invités étaient pourtant tous réunis dans la salle commune mais personne ne bougeait. Tout le monde se regardait dans le blanc des yeux, un verre à la main. Bien sûr, la pièce n'était pas silencieuse. Chaque couple ou groupe papotait, riait mais tous attendaient le déclencheur, celui qui ferait de cette soirée une véritable fête.

Lui, le premier attendait patiemment qu'un septième année balance la musique et se mette à danser dessus mais aucun n'avait l'air de vouloir le faire, sans doute par peur du ridicule. Puis au bout d'une demi-heure où rien ne se produisit, il se décida. Lui n'avait pas peur d'avoir honte, il était avec une superbe fille et tout en restant modeste, il n'était pas mauvais danseur.

Il se mit au centre de la pièce que tout le monde avait déserté et sortit sa baguette. Il fit un petit geste avec et une musique entrainante moldue s'éleva dans les airs venant de partout à la fois. Il fit un grand sourire en voyant des gestes approbateurs de ses camarades et tendit sa main vers elle. Elle non plus n'avait jamais eu peur du ridicule, ce qui était sans doute un de leurs nombreux points communs. Elle l'accepta et ils se mirent danser. Peu à peu, les autres les rejoignirent heureux de pouvoir enfin profiter de la soirée.

« - Il n'y a que toi qui pouvait faire ça ! s'exclama Jun.

- Vraiment ? »

Il était heureux qu'elle lui dise ça sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Elle s'approcha et l'embrassa sur la joue avant de se déhancher devant lui au rythme de la musique. Elle était plutôt douée, elle aussi ...

* * *

Malgré des débuts difficiles, la soirée commençait à prendre des airs de véritable fiesta et ceci grâce à Hugo. Il l'admirait toujours pour sa capacité à être énergique et extraverti ce que lui n'était pas du tout. Mais personne n'est parfait, n'est-ce pas ?

Il tourna la tête et vit Lily près du buffet. Elle parlait tranquillement avec Naomi et Valentin mais elle semblait chercher quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un du regard. Au bout de quelques secondes, il se rendit compte qu'en fait elle ne parlait pas tellement. Elle n'écoutait que d'une oreille discrète. Elle semblait triste. Elle fit un pale sourire à Naomi et Valentin lorsqu'ils partirent danser.

« - Tu as la tête ailleurs, toi ! »

C'était Elibeth qui venait de se mettre dans son champ de vision. Il lui fit un sourire et lui répondit :

« - Oui, je regardais Lily ! »

L'enthousiasme d'Elibeth s'effaça aussitôt. Quel idiot ! Il savait pourtant qu'elle avait peur de Lily.

« - Je veux dire qu'elle n'a pas l'air de s'amuser. Quelque chose l'embête ! »

Elibeth tourna la tête et observa à son tour Lily qui gardait les yeux baissés sur son verre. Anton observa les gens dans la pièce et ce qu'il vit au milieu de la piste de danse, le déstabilisa.

« - La soirée va être dure pour elle, déclara Anton. »

* * *

Chris était juste derrière Anton quand il l'entendit parler avec Elibeth. Il fit demi-tour et suivit le regard du couple. Ce qu'il vit au milieu de la piste de danse, l'exaspéra. Quel idiot, celui-ci !

* * *

Valentin venait de lui donner un verre de jus de citrouille. Ce garçon était le plus gentil qu'elle est connue. Il lui frôla la main et l'embrassa sur la joue. Elle sentit des frissons parcourir son dos et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. C'était la meilleure fin d'année qu'elle ait vécu.

Ils reprenaient leur conversation sur un groupe sorcier lorsqu'elle tourna la tête vers la masse de gens et ce qu'elle vit au milieu de la piste de danse, la déçu.

* * *

Elle continuait de danser avec Hugo, un immense sourire aux lèvres lorsque ce que Jun vit au milieu de la piste de danse, l'énerva. Elle cessa de se trémousser et croisa les bras devant elle. Elle le fusilla du regard et pesta contre lui. Hugo posa une main sur son épaule et lui demanda :

« - Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

- Je vais le tuer ! »

Et sur ces mots, elle fit deux pas en sa direction. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça ! Il allait lui payer !

« - Ceux sont leurs histoires, Jun. De toute façon, tu la connais, elle va s'en occuper elle-même.

- Mais, tu as vu ce qu'il fait ?

- Oui et à mon avis, le mal est déjà fait ! C'est trop tard ! »

Elle grogna et Hugo l'obligea à venir manger un petit quelque chose avec lui avant de reprendre là où ils en étaient. Elle regarda derrière elle une dernière fois et supplia Merlin de faire réagir sa meilleure amie.

* * *

Elle termina son cinquième whisky pur feu et posa son verre sur le buffet. Elle jeta un autre regard vers lui et avala difficilement sa salive. Cela faisait la dixième chanson – elle se faisait du mal en les comptant – que Colin dansait collé-serré avec cette ****** de Callie Montmachin et quand elle dit « collé-serré », l'expression est très faible. On aurait presque dit qu'ils étaient en train de faire l'amour au milieu de la piste de danse. Elle ravala un sanglot et se racla la gorge pour se donner une certaine contenance. Elle voyait bien les regards que lui lançaient tous les Gryffondors mais que pouvait-elle faire ? Elle ne voulait pas encore une fois laisser son impétuosité prendre le dessus alors elle encaissait espérant que cela cesse à un moment. Elle ne savait d'ailleurs pas comment elle avait fait pour supporter ça jusqu'à présent. Elle sentit une larme couler et ne put pas empêcher les autres de la suivre. Elle essuya ses joues rageusement et maudit Colin.

Elle ferma les yeux pour se retenir de pleurer plus mais cela n'eut aucun effet et quand elle les ouvrit, elle vit Jun qui fronçait les sourcils. Elle devait s'inquiéter pour elle. Hugo derrière la jolie japonaise lui fit un timide sourire. Un peu plus loin sur leur gauche, Valentin et Naomi lui firent un petit geste de la main. À droite, Anton, Elibeth et Chris la regardaient avec pitié ou compassion tout dépendait du point de vue. Les voir tous se préoccuper d'elle lui fit bizarrement encore plus mal. Colin, lui, l'avait complètement oublié. Elle marcha le plus tranquillement possible jusqu'au passage de la Grosse Dame et partit.

* * *

Une nouvelle chanson retentit et Callie posa une main sur ses fesses. Il lui fit un sourire et mit la sienne sur la hanche de la jeune fille. Il s'évadait complètement lorsque quelqu'un le fit faire demi-tour brutalement. Jun.

« - Tu n'es qu'un bel idiot ! lui hurla-t-elle pour que sa voix passe au-dessus de la musique. »

Hugo derrière elle semblait du même avis que la japonaise. Il secouait la tête de droite à gauche pour montrer qu'il était … déçu. Mais déçu par quoi ?

« - Et pourquoi cette fois, Lewis ?

- Tu as le toupet de me demander pourquoi ? Tu es encore plus con que je ne le pensais. »

Elle avait beau être la meilleure amie de Lily, elle … Lily ? Il se prit le visage entre ses mains et se retint de se traiter de tous les noms. Comment avait-il pu oublier Lily ainsi ? Il regarda dans la foule et Jun le coupa :

« - Elle n'est plus là !

- Plus là ? Comment ça plus là ?

- Colin, tu viens danser, intervint Callie.

- Toi, lâche-moi !

- Tu te calmes. Je ne t'ai pas forcé à danser avec moi. Tu l'as fait consciemment, lui rappela-t-elle. »

Consciemment ? Il avait danser avec Callie consciemment ? Mais quel abruti !

« - Où est-elle ? quémanda Colin sans se préoccuper de Callie. »

Jun fit une grimace mais ne lui répondit rien.

« - S'il te plaît, Lewis ! »

Toujours rien !

« - Dans le parc, je pense, lui apprit Hugo. Tu lui as fait beaucoup de mal, ce soir, Philips. »

Sur ces mots, Hugo entraîna une Jun furax avec lui vers un canapé. Il se mit à courir pour rejoindre Lily mais tandis qu'il descendait un escalier, son estomac commença à se tordre dans tous les sens. Il culpabilisait. Il s'arrêta en plein milieu et s'assit sur une marche. Il ne pouvait pas aller la voir, elle allait l'étriper à mains nues ce qu'il comprenait très bien mais il n'était pas assez courageux pour ça. Il se prit la tête entre les mains et attendit ...

* * *

Elle passa la porte d'entrée de Poudlard en pleurs et retira ses escarpins. Quelle idée de mettre ce genre de chaussures ! Ce n'était pas du tout son genre. Elle les garda à la main et commença à errer dans le parc. La fête devait continuer de battre son plein dans la salle commune des Gryffondors malgré son absence. Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers sa tour et vit de la lumière à travers les fenêtres.

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps maintenant. Elle observa quelques nuages qui masquaient négligemment la lune au-dessus du château. Des chiens aboyaient au loin à Pré-au-Lard et le vent se leva soudain faisant un petit bruit dans les branches des arbres de la forêt interdite. Elle frissonna quand elle entendit un léger craquement derrière elle. Elle se retourna vivement mais ne vit rien au delà de la lisière du bois. Elle regrettait à présent d'être descendue. D'accord elle avait eu envie de fuir cette fête et Colin et de réfléchir mais elle n'avait pas besoin de le faire dans un parc désert et la nuit en plus.

Elle se rebroussait chemin lorsqu'elle vit une haute silhouette s'approcher rapidement d'elle. Elle eut le réflexe de reculer, serrant les talons de ses chaussures tellement fort que les jointures de ses doigts devinrent blanches. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de faire quoique ce soit d'autre que l'inconnu arrivait déjà vers elle. Il s'arrêta devant elle, les joues rouges dues à sa course. Lily crut au début que c'était Colin ce qui lui retourna le cœur mais lorsque le jeune homme parla enfin, elle se rendit compte que c'était Chris :

« - Je t'ai cherché partout, poupette ! »

Elle lui fit un petit sourire.

« - Serais-tu saoul ?

- Non, pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'habitude, c'est mon surnom de tes beuveries ! lui rappela-t-elle. »

Elle vérifia que ses joues étaient sèches et fut honteuse de les sentir mouillées. Chris lui tendit un mouchoir qu'elle utilisa avant de se jeter dans ses bras. Entre deux sanglots, elle réussit à lui dire :

« - Il m'a humilié ! Il … m'a humilié ! »

Chris lui caressa délicatement ses cheveux sans rien dire le temps qu'elle se calme. Il avait toujours été ainsi avec elle. Patient et réconfortant. Elle ne put se résigner de quitter les bras protecteur de son meilleur ami, alors elle resta ainsi de longues minutes.

* * *

Il avait réussi à la convaincre de s'asseoir sur ses genoux lorsqu'un quatrième année avait failli vomir sur elle. Il avait d'ailleurs remercié chaleureusement ce jeune homme. Il caressait lentement avec son pouce avant-bras de Jun qui était toujours aussi énervée après Colin. Il aimait cette passion et cet amour qu'elle réservait à ses amis. Puis soudain, elle se leva et s'écarta un peu. À l'entrée de la pièce, se trouvaient des Serpentards. Rebecca, Mary, Steven et … Tim. Il leva les yeux au ciel et observa le visage de Jun. Il n'était plus aussi fermé qu'avant. Il lui donnait l'impression d'être serein. Rebecca rejoignit Naomi qui avait dû l'inviter tandis que les trois autres s'approchaient d'eux. Jun leur adressa un sourire radieux. Il eut un petit rire jaune et murmura à celle qu'il aimait :

« - Je crois qu'il y a encore certaines choses que tu n'as pas réglé avec toi-même ! »

Elle se tourna vers lui, les yeux grands ouverts.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Je veux dire que tu es heureuse qu'il soit là et qu'il vienne te parler.

- Mais pas du tout ! Je … »

Elle cessa immédiatement de sourire et se renfrogna. D'une petite voix, elle continua :

« - Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, Hugo !

- Si, tu le vois très bien. Tu sais, je ne pensais pas que ce serait facile de regagner ta confiance mais je ne pensais pas que ce serait si douloureux. »

Il déposa un baiser sur le front de la japonaise et partit. Il ne pourrait pas supporter d'être à moins de deux mètres de Tim et ne voulait surtout pas voir ce qu'il pouvait se passer entre eux. Il n'était pas assez fort pour ça. Il refusa l'invitation de danser d'une septième année et monta les escaliers pour aller s'enfermer dans son dortoir.

* * *

Ils s'étaient assis tous les deux sur un banc et regardaient des ronds se former sur la surface du lac. Chris rompit le silence :

« - À ton avis, c'est dû à quoi ces ronds ?

- Le calmar géant, répondit Lily à voix basse.

- J'avais pensé aux sirènes !

- Peut-être !

- Lily, tu veux parler de ce qui s'est passé ? demanda-t-il.

- Non, pas vraiment. Je veux dire, il n'y pas grand chose à dire. Il m'a humilié, point barre.

- C'est vrai mais … Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

- Après l'avoir tué ? Je ne sais pas encore ! M'enfuir en France peut-être. Une de mes tantes a de la famille là-bas. Je pourrais peut-être m'y cacher. »

Chris rit un peu à la réplique de Lily et reprit :

« - Non, Lily ! Sérieusement !

- Je ne sais pas. Qu'est-ce qui est conseillé dans des cas tels que celui que je vis ?

- J'aimerai pouvoir te le dire mais … La première chose recommandée est peut-être d'avoir la version de Colin.

- Je ne veux pas lui parler. En tout cas, pas ce soir.

- Et pourtant ...

- Pas ce soir, le coupa-t-elle. »

La scène de ce soir ne cessait de se rejouer dans son esprit. Elle revoyait Colin toucher cette fille qui n'était pas elle. Ces gestes lui faisaient aussi mal que s'il l'avait trompé mais surtout, s'il avait agit ainsi, c'est qu'il n'avait plus les mêmes sentiments pour elle. Elle l'avait perdu …

« - Je l'ai perdu ! J'ai perdu Colin ! »

Où avait-elle été fautive ? Qu'avait-elle fait de travers ?

« - Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour qu'il me fasse ça devant tout le monde ? »

Elle se mit debout et la pluie commença à tomber.

« - Même la pluie est triste … murmura-t-elle pour elle-même. »

Elle marcha alors sur l'herbe humide et se rendit compte qu'elle était fatiguée. Pourquoi tout ne pouvait pas être simple dans sa vie ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'on la torture ainsi ? Pourquoi elle … Pourquoi la faisait-il autant souffrir ? S'en était trop, la rouquine cria à s'en faire exploser les poumons. Rien de compréhensible mais cela lui fit du bien. Elle se retourna vers son meilleur ami et lui lança :

« - Tu ferais quoi dans mon cas ?

- Ne me demande pas ça ! Moi, c'est différent !

- Et en quoi ? siffla Lily entre ses dents. Parce que tu es gay et moi non ? Alors les gays n'ont pas de sentiments ou d'amour propre ?

- Ce n'est pas ça … Mais je suis partagé entre toi et mon frère.

- Tu essayes de me dire que tu romprais avec lui ?

- Non, je dis juste que … que je n'ai pas la science infuse, Lily. En plus, je ne suis pas comme toi d'un point de vue de caractère. On ne réagit pas de la même façon.

- Parce que tu trouves que ça me ressemble de le regarder et encaisser comme je l'ai fait ce soir ? Je ne me reconnais pas, Chris.

- C'est vrai que … ce n'est pas toi de n'avoir rien dit mais c'est peut-être une bonne chose. Tu te maîtrises et tu arrives à penser avant d'agir. Pour moi, c'est très bien.

- Au moins, il y aura eu un point positif à ce désastre. »

Chris s'approcha d'elle et la prit une nouvelle fois dans ses bras. Elle lui chuchota alors :

« - Je l'ai perdu ... »

* * *

Cela faisait un moment qu'ils dansaient des slows sur des musiques entraînantes dans un coin de la pièce. Elle se recula et lui sourit. Elle était tellement heureuse qu'il soit venu la voir dans le parc. Puis n'y tenant plus, elle l'embrassa. Les filles aussi pouvaient faire le premier pas après tout. Il répondit au baiser ce qui la rassura et Naomi se laissa tomber dans le plaisir de ce moment.

* * *

Il était toujours assis dans les escaliers. À ses pieds, le sol était mouillé à présent ...

* * *

Jun se maudissait intérieurement. Nerveusement, elle lissa avec les mains son carré et grimaça. Pourquoi cette soirée se passait si mal pour Lily et elle ? Pourquoi fallait-il que Tim soit arrivé ? Et pourquoi Merlin, avait-elle sourit en le voyant ? Les trois Serpentards arrivèrent enfin à son hauteur et elle les salua le plus chaleureusement qu'elle le pouvait mais cela ressembla plus à un glaçon saluant le soleil.

« - Ça va, Jun ? sembla s'inquiéter Mary.

- Oui, oui ! Je … j'ai bu mon verre trop vite, je crois. »

Oh le mensonge à deux noises ! Merlin venait à mon aide.

« - Pourquoi Hugo est-il parti ? Notre présence ne le dérange pas, j'espère ? »

C'était du Tim tout craché. Capable de vous frapper là où ça fait mal au premier coup porté et de vous laisser KO.

« - Pas du tout ! Il était un peu fatigué, il me semble. Je suis contente de vous voir ici, ce soir.

- Quand Rebecca nous a proposé de venir avec elle, ça nous a d'abord surpris puis on a dit pourquoi pas ?

- Vous avez bien fait, Steven ! La fête bat son plein, les septième année se sont surpassés.

- On va d'ailleurs en profiter ! Mary ? »

La Serpentard fit un immense sourire et se laissa entraîner par Steven vers la piste de danse. Elle resta là, toute seule avec Tim. Elle eut un sourire crispé et se mit à tortiller ses doigts dans tous les sens.

« - Alors comment ça va depuis … ? lui demanda Tim. »

* * *

Lily se tourna vers lui et lui fit un timide sourire comme pour l'encourager à la quitter. Elle avait dû le prier de la laisser seule prétextant vouloir réfléchir mais la vérité était que Chris ressemblait tant à Colin qu'elle ne pouvait plus supporter de le voir à côté d'elle après ce qui s'était passé. Elle le regarda marcher en direction du château, le cœur serré d'avoir dû faire ça. Elle leva la tête vers la tour des Gryffondors et se demanda si Colin continuait de s'amuser.

* * *

Il était allongé sur son lit, un bras sous sa nuque quand il entendit la porte du dortoir s'ouvrir. Il n'y fit pas attention et se mit sur le côté, dos à l'entrée. Hugo entendit des pas qui lui semblèrent hésitants mais résista à l'envie de savoir qui c'était. Il poussa une mèche de cheveux qui le gênait et observa longuement son balai. Sur le manche, il vit l'inscription qu'il avait faite lorsqu'il sortait encore avec Jun. Un immense « J » gravé à l'endroit où il mettait sa main. C'était tellement ridicule et mièvre ! Il grogna et pesta tout bas :

« - Je ne suis qu'un idiot ! »

Il avait cru être discret mais comme tout Weasley qui se respecte, il ne savait pas l'être. La personne qui était entrée se racla la gorge et Hugo la pria :

« - Qui que tu sois, pars d'ici ! Je ne suis pas d'humeur à supporter de la compagnie !

- Tu es sûr ? »

Il reconnut immédiatement sa voix. Il se releva brusquement et regarda l'intrus dans les yeux. Debout, face à lui, il vit une personne qui ne pensait pas voir ici un jour ...

* * *

Il renifla bruyamment et se décida enfin à se lever. Il fallait affronter Lily et assumer ses erreurs même si au fond, il n'assumait pas du tout ce qu'il avait fait. Il se remit en marche tout en cherchant ce qu'il pourrait lui dire. Comment pourrait-il lui expliquer ? Comment pourrait-elle lui pardonner ?

Il prit un chemin qui le rallongeait de plusieurs minutes mais lorsqu'il arriva à la grande porte d'entrée, il ne savait toujours pas. Il la vit au loin et il passa une main dans ses cheveux pour se donner du courage ce qui ne marcha pas le moins du monde. Une seule phrase clignotait dans son cerveau … « Courage, fuyons ! » mais il ne pouvait pas en plus fuir Lily.

* * *

« - Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? l'agressa le rouquin.

- Si je viens ici, c'est en tant qu'ami, Hugo.

- En tant qu'ami ? Et que veut me dire mon ami Tim ? »

Le Serpentard s'installa sur le lit d'Anton et avala difficilement sa salive.

« - Jun t'aime et t'a toujours aimé ! »

Le monde allait vraiment mal si Tim venait lui dire une chose pareille. Il ne répondit rien et laissa Tim continuait.

« - Au fond de moi, j'ai toujours su qu'elle me quitterait pour toi et ça me faisait peur alors je n'ai pas été le petit-ami parfait pour elle à mon avis. J'essayais toujours de la contenter, sans oser la contredire. Je suis au final le seul fautif de notre séparation. Je ne vais pas te mentir, je suis toujours aussi fou d'elle qu'avant mais je veux son bonheur et … elle t'aime ! Ça se voit, Hugo ! »

C'était officiel, la Terre tournait à l'envers ! Jamais Hugo n'aurait eu le courage de dire ces mots à Tim si les rôles avaient été inversés.

« - Tu ...

- Tu n'as rien à me dire. C'est déjà assez dur comme ça. Va la rejoindre maintenant avant que je ne change d'avis. »

Il ne se fit pas prier, sauta de son lit et se précipita hors de la pièce.

* * *

Elle faisait les cent pas dans le parc qui ne lui paraissaient plus du tout aussi lugubre qu'avant. Elle commençait même à apprécier l'atmosphère paisible qu'il lui offrait. Sa colère et son dégoût avaient un peu diminué sans toute fois disparaître. Elle donna un coup de pied dans une minuscule branche et leva la tête. Cette fois-ci, c'était bien Colin. Elle reconnaissait sa démarche.

Plus il approchait, plus elle voyait qu'il était dans un sale état ce qui l'inquiéta. Jun était capable du pire dès qu'il s'agissait de prendre soin d'elle. Elle effaça la distance qu'il y avait entre eux à toute vitesse et mit ses mains sur les joues du jeune homme. Ses yeux étaient rouges et boursoufflés. Il avait pleuré mais pourquoi ? Pour elle ?

« - Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Jun ne t'a rien fait au moins ? »

Il soupira et lui répondit d'un ton pitoyable :

« - Non, pourtant, ce n'est pas l'envie qui manquait mais ton cousin était là pour la contenir.

- Alors pourquoi es-tu dans cet état ? »

Son ton était plus sec. Elle retira ses mains du visage de Colin et le toisa du regard.

« - Parce que … je m'en veux !

- De quoi ? »

Elle voulait l'entendre de sa bouche. Elle méritait bien ça avant de lui pardonner. Parce que oui, elle allait lui pardonner s'il voulait toujours d'elle. Elle l'aimait plus que tout au monde.

« - De t'avoir délaisser ! »

Elle attendit mais rien ne vint. Aucune suite à … ça ! Elle fronça les sourcils et croisa les bras devant sa poitrine.

« - C'est … C'est tout ?

- Je n'aurai pas dû danser avec une autre fille aussi longtemps. Je t'ai oublié et je n'aurai pas dû. »

Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles … Il avait l'audace de lui dire ça ? Que ça ?

« - Tu te fous de moi, là ?

- Non pourquoi ? Je m'en veux beaucoup, Lily ! »

Il essaya de lui prendre la main mais elle l'enleva tout de suite. Elle se recula et continua :

« - Tu n'as pas fait que danser avec cette … Callie, tu la tripotais devant tout le monde. Devant moi. Tu m'as humilié, Colin !

- Je ne la tripotais pas, Lily ! rectifia Colin.

- Vraiment ? Et comment tu appelles ça quand tu lui touches les fesses ? J'aimerai beaucoup savoir, Colin ! J'attends ! »

Elle le vit ouvrir de grands yeux. Il était surpris comme si … s'il ne s'était pas rendu compte de ce qu'il faisait.

« - Je … Je ne lui touchais pas les fesses ! »

Oh mais quelle mauvaise foi, ce garçon !

« - Je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux. Tout le monde l'a vu. Callie et tous les Gryffondors doivent bien rigoler à mes dépens.

- Ça ne veut rien dire, Lily. Je ne faisais que danser avec elle !

- Danser ? »

Petit à petit, elle retrouva son calme. Elle inspira par la bouche et expira par le nez.

« - Danser ? répéta-t-elle comme si l'information était trop dure à assimiler.

- Oui !

- Laisse-moi réfléchir dix secondes ! Tu ne faisais que danser avec elle, c'est ça ?

- Oui, je me tue à te le dire !

- Donc ça veut dire que moi, ta petite-amie, j'ai le droit de … danser comme ça avec un autre garçon que toi ?

- Oui ! Bien sûr ! »

Il ne savait pas dans quoi il venait de se fourrer. Elle le laissa alors en plan et marcha, la tête haute. Colin l'interpella :

« - Où vas-tu, Lily ?

- Danser ! »

Et elle retourna dans la salle commune des Gryffondors.

* * *

Elle s'appuya sur un pan du mur juste à côté d'une fenêtre. Elibeth jeta un coup d'œil dehors mais il faisait trop sombre pour pouvoir apercevoir quoique ce soit. Elle reporta son attention sur Anton qui lui ramenait la boisson qu'elle lui avait demandée. Il était toujours aussi beau. Ses cheveux noirs aux reflets bleus étaient dans tous les sens à cause de leur séance de danse. Ses yeux avaient viré au vert pâle ce qui lui allait à merveille. Il lui tendit le verre tout en lui souriant. Ils trinquèrent et elle but une longue gorgée.

« - Tu danses très bien, la complimenta Anton.

- Merci, réussit-elle à répondre après s'être légèrement étouffée avec son jus d'œillet. »

Les joues de la jeune fille prirent une teinte rouge tandis qu'Anton la prenait dans ses bras. Il l'embrassa alors. Tout d'abord surprise, elle répondit ensuite au baiser. Quelques secondes plus tard, il se recula et lui avoua :

« - Je suis vraiment heureux d'avoir ouvert les yeux et de t'avoir enfin remarqué. »

Elle le serra dans ses bras, la tête sur l'épaule du jeune homme. Un sourire aux lèvres, elle était heureuse elle aussi. Mais ce qu'elle vit au milieu de la piste de danse, la laissa pantoise.

* * *

Lily venait tout juste de revenir dans la salle commune où la fête continuait son petit bonhomme de chemin. C'est-à-dire que les trois-quart des garçons étaient vautrés dans les canapés, saouls alors que les filles dansaient en groupe de trois ou quatre. Mais la personne à laquelle elle avait pensé pendant le trajet était heureusement toujours debout, un verre à la main, regardant la piste du coin de l'œil.

Elle s'attacha les cheveux mouillés en une queue de cheval et s'essuya le visage avec le mouchoir de Chris. Elle remit ses escarpins et attaqua. Elle marcha jusqu'à lui et se planta devant lui. Il fronça les sourcils, soupçonneux de la présence de la rouquine. Elle déglutit et prit son courage à deux mains :

« - Salut David ! Je … je voulais m'excuser pour tout ce qui c'était passé avec Colin.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui. D'ailleurs, je me disais que pour me faire pardonner, je pouvais t'inviter à danser. »

Il était surpris et qui ne l'aurait pas été à sa place ? Il prit la peine de réfléchir un peu mais voyant qu'il ne se décidait pas, Lily ajouta :

« - Ça ne dérange pas Colin. »

Un sourire s'afficha sur le visage de David et il lui tendit sa main libre. Bien sûr, la rouquine l'accepta. Il lança son gobelet vide sur une table proche et entraîna la rouquine sur la piste de danse. Certes, c'est ce qu'elle voulait mais quand elle a entamé la première danse, elle était mal à l'aise. David était bon danseur et plutôt drôle. Il fit quelques petites figures grotesques pour la faire rire ce qu'il réussit avec succès.

Il posa une main sur la hanche de la rouquine et celle-ci sursauta légèrement. Elle lui fit un sourire gêné pour s'excuser et logea la sienne dans le cou de David ce qui l'obligea à s'approcher dangereusement du beau septième année. Son cœur se mit à battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine lorsque David se pencha vers elle et lui souffla à l'oreille :

« - Je sais que tu veux te venger de Colin. »

Ses joues prirent feu. C'était si évident que ça ? Oui, idiote !

« - Je suis désolée !

- Tu n'as pas à l'être. Je m'ennuyais de toute façon et puis, je trouve qu'il le mérite. Mais j'aimerai féliciter ton choix. Qui mieux que moi pouvait rendre fou ton copain ?

- C'est vrai … mais tu sais, je t'apprécie beaucoup. S'il n'y avait pas eu Colin, ...

- Ne me dis pas ça ! Ça me ferait du mal inutilement ! Profitons seulement de cette vengeance bien agréable. D'ailleurs, Philips vient d'arriver, la prévint-il. »

Il la fit tourner de façon à ce qu'elle voit à son tour l'entrée de son petit-ami. Elle n'eut pas le temps de voir la tête qu'il faisait mais peu importe, David lui fit le compte rendu tout en lui faisant quelques blagues ici et là. Lily passa un excellent moment puis soudain, le blond la serra dans ses bras et lui dit :

« - Il arrive alors j'en profite une dernière fois. Tu es magnifique, Lily ! »

David continua la danse qu'ils avaient commencée jusqu'à ce que Colin se racle la gorge pour leur signifier sa présence. Ils s'arrêtèrent aussitôt et se tournèrent comme un seul homme vers le beau brun.

« - Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi, Philips ?

- À part enlever tes sales pattes de ma copine, pas grand chose.

- Ok, j'ai compris. »

Le blond déposa un baiser sur la tempe de la jeune rousse et partit après lui avoir fait un clin d'œil.

« - J'étais en train de danser ! reprocha Lily à Colin en reportant son attention sur lui.

- Peut-être mais …

- Mais ?

- J'ai quelque chose à te dire !

- Ah bon ? Quoi ?

- Je suis un idiot qui ne te mérite pas ! »

Lily éclata de rire et lui sauta au cou. Elle avait eu une vengeance qui avait marché comme sur des roulettes alors elle n'avait plus aucune raison de le laisser souffrir et puis elle mourrait d'envie d'enfin passer sa soirée avec lui.

* * *

Ce qu'elle vit au milieu de la piste de danse, la rassura fortement. Elle sourit mais son cœur n'y était pas. Elle avait beau être contente pour sa meilleure amie, elle était assise entre deux garçons qui lui retournaient l'estomac. Le premier avait vomi à seulement trente centimètres de ses pieds alors que le deuxième essayait tant bien que mal de lui toucher la poitrine. Elle aurait dû remonter dans son dortoir mais elle espérait toujours le voir revenir. Jun avait toujours eu un petit côté optimiste et il ressortait ce soir-là. Elle se faisait sans doute du mal mais tant pis … Elle l'aimait.

Elle ferma les yeux et essaya de ne pas sentir l'odeur de vomi qui flottait dans l'air. Elle sursauta quand une main se posa sur son épaule. Elle enragea.

« - Pousse ta main de là, gros dégueulasse !

- Oh ! Excuse-moi, je ne pensais pas que ça te gênerait tant que ça ! »

C'était lui ! Il était là ! Elle se leva brusquement, donnant un coup de tête dans le menton de Hugo qui grimaça.

« - Désolée, je ne voulais pas … désolée ! Ça va ? Tu n'as pas trop mal ?

- Non, je crois que ça ira ! Je n'ai rien de cassé. »

Il fit bouger sa mâchoire et grimaça de nouveau avant d'ajouter :

« - Enfin, je crois !

- Je suis vraiment vraiment désolée ! répéta-t-elle.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai vécu pire sur le terrain de Quidditch ou avec mes cousins. »

Elle baissa la tête, gênée. Elle était gênée, elle ? Ce garçon arrivait à faire d'elle ce qu'il voulait mais comment lui dire ?

« - Je ne veux plus te quitter ! »

Elle releva brusquement la tête et le regarda surprise. Il l'avait dit avec tellement d'évidence et d'amour. Elle l'embrassa devant tout le monde. Elle se moquait bien à présent qu'elle la prenne pour une idiote qui retombe dans les bras de son ex. Parfois, il faut savoir pardonner.

* * *

Il était à peine cinq heures du matin quand la soirée prit enfin fin. Lily monta les escaliers accompagnée d'un Colin tout mielleux – il essayait de rattraper son comportement – et ils s'arrêtèrent devant la porte de la chambre du jeune homme. Elle lui souhaita bonne nuit et l'embrassa.

Un sourire aux lèvres, elle regagna son dortoir. Elle s'assit sur son lit et soupira. La soirée avait été longue et pleine de surprise. Elibeth dormait déjà. Aucune surprise à ce niveau-là. Naomi se démaquillait. Encore aucune surprise. Cette normalité la rassura. La blonde se tourna vers elle et lui avoua toute contente :

« - Je l'ai embrassé ! Moi ! Je l'ai embrassé ! »

Lily tapa légèrement dans ses mains pour ne pas réveiller Elibetrh et lui dit :

« - Comme quoi, les filles aussi peuvent faire le premier pas !

- Oui ! Je suis tellement heureuse !

- Tu le mérites ! »

Naomi n'eut pas le temps de répondre, la porte s'était ouverte et une furie entra. Cette furie était en fait Jun qui se dirigea vers Lily. Elle avait le visage grave. Elle lui cria :

« - Il faut que tu ailles voir Vickers !

- Pourquoi ?

- Il est arrivé quelque chose !

- À qui ?

- Ton père ! Il est à l'hôpital ! »

Lily cessa de respira pendant de longues secondes. Son père était à l'hôpital ? Mais … Elle suffoqua et Jun la secoua vivement.

« - Lily, faut que tu y ailles maintenant ! Il t'attend devant la salle commune ! »

Sans rien dire d'autre, la rouquine dévala l'escalier. Malgré ce qu'elle avait espéré, la soirée n'avait pas fini de lui apporter des contrariétés.


	25. Il y a une fin à tout

**Chapitre 24**

Quand elle tomba dans l'une des cheminées qui se trouvaient dans la salle d'attente de l'hôpital Sainte-Mangouste, tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle et elle pensa aussitôt qu'elle aurait pu prendre le temps de se changer avant de venir. Elle avait toujours son tutu, ses escarpins et son bustier. Ses cheveux avaient séché et ressemblaient à présent à des poils de chat. Son maquillage avait coulé à cause de ses larmes. Elle était en fait dans un sale état mais elle s'en fichait. Son père était beaucoup plus important que son image. Quoique ...

À un mètre du passage de la boutique, se tenaient des photographes qui ne semblait pas pouvoir faire un pas de plus dans l'enceinte du bâtiment mais cela ne les empêchait pas de la prendre photo. Elle resta interdite pendant un long moment avant de voir son oncle Ronald arriver pour l'accueillir. Il lui fit un sourire pour la rassurer ce qui eut l'effet escompté et il la prit par l'épaule. Il l'entraîna vers l'escalier tout en criant aux paparazzi :

« - Laissez-la, espèce de vautours ! »

Ils montèrent deux à deux les marches jusqu'au quatrième étage. Ils marchaient dans le couloir lorsque Lily lui demanda :

« - Qu'est-ce ces gens faisaient là ?

- Ils veulent tous une photo de ton père !

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour mettre dans leur torchon et ...

- Et ? l'encouragea-t-elle.

- Et le rouler dans la boue pour dire qu'il est trop vieux maintenant ! C'est habituel avec les héros !

- Ils te l'ont fait à toi ?

- À moi ? Moi, je n'étais que le roux de service. C'est ton père et ta tante qui ont eu tous les honneurs. »

Lily avait dix-sept ans et elle apprenait que maintenant que son oncle n'avait pas eu les honneurs qu'il méritait. Elle fronça les sourcils, mécontente d'entendre ça.

« - Tu n'en as pas été jaloux ?

- Oh si, au début ! Les premiers jours quoi et puis … quand j'ai vu la vie que leur menait toute cette célébrité naissante, j'étais heureux d'être un Weasley ! »

Il fit un sourire à sa nièce. Il lui tapota légèrement l'épaule et lui dit :

« - Nous les roux, nous sommes incompris mais nous restons les meilleurs ! »

Lily eut un petit rire et reprit la parole :

« - Le directeur m'a dit qu'il était hors de danger, est-ce que c'est vrai ou il a dit ça que pour me rassurer ?

- C'est vrai ! J'vais pas te mentir, il n'est pas beau à voir mais ça ne te changera pas beaucoup d'habitude, plaisanta-t-il. »

Il lui fit un clin d'œil et s'arrêta soudainement devant une porte sur le bois foncé de laquelle était écrit le nombre 177. Elle n'eut le temps de prendre qu'une profonde inspiration avant que son oncle ne l'ouvre.

La pièce n'avait rien de spécial. C'était une chambre d'hôpital d'une banalité affligeante si on ne prenait pas en compte les dizaines de bouquets qui trônaient à gauche de la porte. La lumière avait été tamisée pour permettre au malade de se reposer. Elle put quand même reconnaître sa mère et ses frères qui s'étaient assis sur chaque côté du lit.

Elle courut et tomba dans les bras de son père qui ne put retenir un petit cri de douleur. Lily recula vivement et s'excusa. Il la regarda tendrement et lui fit un petit sourire qui était entaché par la douleur. C'est quand il passa une main sur sa joue qu'elle prit conscience qu'elle pleurait.

« - Pourquoi tu pleures ? Je ne suis pas encore mort ! »

Son père avait été toujours moins fort pour les plaisanteries que son oncle Ronald ou George et pourtant, il insistait à faire ses blagues pourries. Pour lui faire plaisir – il était à l'hôpital après tout – elle rit légèrement et se renseigna :

« - Comment tu te sens ?

- Frais comme un gardon ! »

Mais il mentait … Cela se voyait au nombre de bandages qui recouvrait son corps et aux petites grimaces qu'il faisait dès qu'il bougeait un membre.

« - Que t'est-il arrivé ? Vickers ne m'a rien expliqué !

- C'est normal, il ne sait rien. Personne ne sait en dehors de ton père et du Ministre, répondit sa mère qui posa une main sur l'épaule de sa fille.

- Pourtant les journalistes …

- Tout le monde sait qu'il est là mais personne ne sait pourquoi., la coupa Ginny. Même pas moi. »

Elle ne semblait pas être heureuse d'être mise à l'écart de ce genre de choses. Telle mère, telle fille …

« - J'attendais que Lily soit là pour vous le dire une bonne fois pour toute, se défendit Harry.

- Maintenant qu'elle est là, on aimerait bien être enfin mis au courant, intervint Ronald. »

Lily avait presque oublié la présence de son oncle qui se tenait devant la porte qu'il avait refermée. Il avait les bras croisés devant sa poitrine et semblait impatient de connaître la vérité.

« - Je rentrais à la maison quand j'ai eu envie d'acheter des fleurs à Ginny, commença-t-il après avoir grimacé.

- Oh comme c'est miiiiiignon, se moquèrent les frères de Lily. »

Leur mère les foudroya du regard ce qui fit baisser le leur. Il vaut mieux affronter un dragon que Ginny Potter énervée.

« - Continue ! ordonna Ginny à son mari.

- Je suis donc aller au petit fleuriste qu'il y a dans notre village et je me suis fait attaqué en sortant. Deux hommes m'ont lancé des sorts sans que je m'y attende puis ils sont partis lorsque le propriétaire du magasin est sorti. Heureusement, ils n'ont pas utilisé de sort impardonnable.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Quoi ?

- Pourquoi ils t'ont attaqué ? s'intéressa James.

- Aucune idée. Ils n'ont rien dit mais ...

- Mais ? le pressa sa femme.

- Mais je pense que ça a un rapport avec tes amis.

- Mes amis ? s'écria la rouquine. »

Ils n'étaient pas tous irréprochable à Poudlard, loin de là mais delà à faire quelque chose qui entraînerait l'attaque de son père, il ne fallait pas exagérer.

« - Ils n'ont rien fait ! Et moi non plus !

- Je le sais mais … Il semblerait que l'un des hommes qui m'a agressé serait le tuteur de tes amis. Celui contre lequel tu t'es battu ...

- Qui ça ? essaya-t-elle de paraître innocente.

- Tu crois vraiment que ce genre de chose peut passer inaperçu ?

- Non … non … mais … Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir écrit pour …

- Parce que tu avais tes examens et que le directeur nous a expliqué pour quelle raison tu avais agi ainsi. Alors même si ta mère et moi ne sommes pas heureux que tu te sois battue contre un adulte, nous te comprenons tout à fait.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait ?

- Cela ne te regarde pas, James ! lui souffla sa mère.

- Je veux juste savoir quel exploit elle a réalisé ! »

Lui aussi mentait. Tel père, tel fils. Lily avait trop d'expérience auprès de ses frères pour savoir maintenant à quel moment ils se moquaient d'elle – ce qui était assez souvent.

« - Elle s'est interposée entre l'oncle et le frère de son meilleur ami.

- Chris Philips ?

- Oui !

- Mais alors ... »

Il venait de toucher un sujet sensible que Lily n'était pas prête à aborder.

« - Ça ne serait pas Colin Philips ? »

Albus avait tout raconté à James. Elle nota dans un coin de sa tête de tuer son frère.

« - Si pourquoi ? répondit leur père, insouciant.

- Parce que c'est le petit-ami de Lily ! lâcha James, telle une bombe. »

Oh non par le caleçon de Merlin, il n'avait pas osé asséner ça à leurs parents sans qu'elle ne soit préparée ? Aux grands yeux emplis de surprise de ses parents, Lily ne put que confirmer sa crainte. Il avait bien osé !

« - Petit ami ? Tu as un petit ami, Lily ? s'exclama sa mère qui fut la première à retrouver la capacité de parler.

- Oui ...

- Pourquoi ne nous l'as-tu pas dit ?

- Je … C'est ma vie privée. Je voulais juste attendre de voir si c'était sérieux ou pas avec lui avant de vous le dire.

- Et c'est sérieux alors ? se mêla Albus à la conversation. »

Lily le foudroya du regard et se remémora les derniers mois qu'elle venait de passer. Elle leur avoua :

« - Oui, très ! »

Ses frères la dévisagèrent un long moment. Elle aussi était quelque peu médusée par le retournement qu'avait eu sa vie depuis les dernières vacances. Elle fit un sourire malgré elle puis redescendit sur Terre lorsque son père prit la parole :

« - Quand pourrais-je le rencontrer ?

- Le rencontrer ? Pourquoi faire ? prit peur Lily.

- Pour savoir avec qui tu sors ! Au boulot, on connaît pas mal son tuteur et on ne peut pas dire que c'est un enfant de chœur alors ...

- Alors tu crois que Colin est pareil ? »

Elle n'avait plus peur. Elle était révoltée.

« - On ne sait jamais ! C'est bien à cause de lui que tu t'es battue ! lui rappela Harry.

- Tu es complètement à côté de plaque !

- Lily Luna Potter ! Parle mieux à ton père, intervient sa mère.

- Quand il cessera de traiter mon copain de criminel !

- Il a le droit d'être inquiet pour toi !

- Non parce que Colin est quelqu'un de bien. Il m'a protégé contre Jenkins et s'il s'est battu contre son oncle, c'est qu'il avait de très bonnes raisons.

- Lesquelles ?

- La ferme, James ! Tu n'avais aucun droit de le dire aux parents ! »

Lily était hors d'elle à présent. Elle était debout et leur faisait face. Ils avaient tous le regard fixé sur elle.

« - Tu devrais te calmer tout de suite, la prévint implicitement Ginny.

- Non, parce que vous n'avez aucun droit de juger Colin. Vous avez très bien accueillis Chris alors pourquoi pas Colin ?

- Parce que Chris n'était pas ton petit-ami !

- Ah bon ? Et qui te le dit ? »

Par Merlin, dans quel pétrin se mettait-elle ?

« - Tu es sortie avec Chris ?

- Non mais … ça aurait pu ! »

Pas vraiment quand on sait qu'il est attiré par les hommes mais de ça, ses parents n'en savaient rien.

« - Mais la question n'est pas là de toute façon ! Colin est un garçon intelligent et sérieux. »

Elle prit soudain conscience d'un détail …

« - Dis leur, tonton ! »

Ronald l'avait déjà rencontré à Poudlard et l'avait eu en cours.

« - C'est vrai, Harry. C'est un bon gamin. »

Son père et son oncle se regardèrent longuement jusqu'à ce que son père déclare :

« - Je suis désolé, Lily. Je n'aurai pas dû sous-entendre que ton ami était un criminel en puissance. Mais j'aimerai tout de même le rencontrer. Tu es ma fille et je veux que tu sois avec quelqu'un de bien.

- Je comprend, murmura Lily en se calmant en entendant les paroles de son paternel. Je lui demanderais s'il veut venir dîner un soir à la maison.

- C'est très bien ! Maintenant que nous sommes tous d'accord sur ce dîner, nous allons pouvoir savoir la fin de cette foutue histoire ! »

Sa mère perdait patience … et elle la comprenait.

« - Pourquoi dis-tu que ça a un rapport avec cet homme dont tu parlais ?

- Parce que je crois l'avoir reconnu. Je suis sûr que c'était l'oncle de … du petit-ami de Lily. »

Il fallait qu'il digère la nouvelle tout de même.

« - Et comment tu peux être sûr de ça ?

- Comme je te l'ai dit, au boulot on le connaît pas mal ...

- On le suit depuis des mois mais il réussit toujours à nous filer entre les doigts, ajouta son oncle.

- Il vous a repéré et a voulu se venger ? résonna Lily pas très sûre d'elle.

- Il nous a repéré, concéda Harry. Mais il n'a jamais pris le risque d'attaquer un agent du Ministère. Alors je ne comprend pas pourquoi il l'a fait là.

- Les méchants ne sont pas toujours très intelligents, essaya de plaisanter James. »

Lui non plus n'avait pas un humour du tonnerre. Ça devait être un trait de caractère des Potter !

« - Oui mais ça n'a aucun sens et c'était très risqué !

- Tu n'es plus si jeune papa, commença James. Et puis, tu n'avais qu'un bouquet de fleurs à la main, alors on ne peut pas dire que ce soit très effrayant ! »

Quoique parfois, il avait de bonnes remarques dont celle-ci qui fit rire Albus, Ronald et Lily. La jeune fille surprit même sa mère à sourire derrière sa main.

« - Ils les ont arrêté ?

- La véritable question est est-ce qu'ils vont pouvoir déterminer qui sont les auteurs, affirma Ronald avant Harry. Le Ministre a dit que la déclaration de Harry n'était pas fiable vu son état pendant les faits ...

- Pas fiable ? s'exclama Ginny en se tournant brusquement vers son frère.

- Je ne fais que répéter, se défendit-il. De toute façon, y'a votre fleuriste qui est en train de faire sa déposition au près d'un collègue. D'ailleurs, je vais aller voir ce qu'elle donne et puis, je vais prévenir Hermione, maman, George … toute la famille en fait que tu vas mieux ! Je repasserai après! Prend soin de toi, vieux ! »

Il serra la main de son meilleur ami et laissa la petite famille Potter dans un lourd silence jusqu'à ce que James reprenne la parole – pour le plus grand malheur de sa sœur :

« - C'était soirée déguisée à Poudlard ?

- Pas du tout … Nous avons gagné la coupe des quatre maisons alors on fêtait ça dignement !

- Dignement ? Dans cet accoutrement ?

- Ben quoi ?

- On n'a pas la même définition de la dignité !

- James, arrête d'embêter ta sœur ! Elle est magnifique !

- Merci, maman !

- Et ton décolleté, il ne serait pas un peu … trop ? demanda faussement innocent Albus.

- On voit rien du tout ! C'est un bustier, pas une combinaison de plongée. C'est obligé qu'on voit un peu de peau.

- Ouais mais la jupe ou … le tutu ne serait pas un peu trop court ?

- Pas du tout, Papa ! C'est la longueur autorisée à l'école.

- Stop ! »

Sa mère venait de hausser le ton pour couper la parole à James qui voulait continuer ses critiques.

« - Lily est absolument magnifique et vous êtes seulement jaloux de sa beauté parce que vous, vous n'êtes que des bruns tout fades ! »

Ça, c'était fait, ce n'était plus à faire. Les trois hommes de la famille se turent et n'ouvrirent plus la bouche durant la conversation que la mère et la fille eurent sur la tenue de cette dernière et sur la mode en générale. Ce ne fut que vingt minutes plus tard que Albus reprit la parole, légèrement penaud tout de même :

« - Il se fait tard et Michelle doit attendre de tes nouvelles, papa ! »

Il se leva et serra la main de son frère et de son père avant d'embrasser les femmes de la famille.

« - Je reviens te voir demain matin avant d'aller au boulot.

- Je vais y aller aussi ! annonça James. Je te ramène à la maison, petite tête ? »

Le regard de Lily alla de son frère jusqu'à son père avant qu'elle ne lui réponde :

« - Non, je reste là.

- Tu peux rentrer, ma chérie.

- Non, papa. Je veux rester là. »

C'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle devait être avec son père pour être sûre que plus rien ne lui arrive même si elle doutait d'être une grande aide si quelqu'un l'attaquait à nouveau.

« - Tu vas t'ennuyer ici. Vas plutôt dormir à la maison, tu y seras beaucoup mieux.

- Je veux rester là, insista-t-elle. »

Son père était têtu mais elle aussi ...

« - Il ne risque plus rien, tu sais, lui fit remarquer James, un petit sourire aux lèvres pour se moquer d'elle.

- Je le sais mais je préfère passer la nuit là !

- Mais ...

- Par Merlin ce que vous êtes pénibles quand vous vous y mettez ! »

Son père questionna sa femme du regard qui prit enfin la parole :

« - Reste ici et vous, fichez le camp ! »

Lily remercia sa mère et regarda ses frères partir.

* * *

Elle se réveilla en sursaut cette nuit-là. Son corps était en sueur et tremblait de tous ses membres. Elle avait fait un rêve horrible dans lequel son père se retrouvait à l'hôpital. Qu'est-ce que l'inconscient était capable d'inventer tout de même ! Elle resta un long moment les yeux fermés profitant du rayon de soleil qu'elle sentait sur son visage. Elle bailla bruyamment et s'étira un peu.

Une douleur irradia dans son dos pour remonter jusque dans son cou. Qu'avait-elle pris comme position pendant la nuit pour mériter une telle torture ce matin ? Elle grimaça et passa machinalement la main dans son dos comme si cela pouvait avoir une influence quelconque sur son mal.

Elle se frotta le nez. Elle comprit soudain qu'elle avait été réveillée par une odeur assez désagréable. Encore pire que celle du dissolvant qu'utilisait Naomi en quatrième année. En avait-elle acheté un autre ?

Légèrement énervée par sa camarade de dortoir, elle ouvrit un œil et fut surprise de ne pas voir les rideaux de son lit à baldaquin devant elle. Pourtant, elle savait qu'elle était couchée sur le côté et il lui semblait les avoir fermés la veille. Ça n'allait vraiment pas mieux chez elle ! Elle ouvrit l'autre œil et poussa un cri strident.

Devant elle, son père était allongé dans un lit qui n'était pas celui de la maison. Elle fit rapidement le tour de la pièce du regard. Personne d'autre qu'elle et son père. Ce n'était donc pas un rêve ! Elle soupira et se redressa. Elle prit conscience qu'elle s'était endormie sur le fauteuil mis à disposition aux visiteurs au moment où sa mère était partie leur acheter un cappuccino.

Elle se leva et alla regarder par la fenêtre. Rien. Il n'y avait rien. C'était en fait une fausse fenêtre par laquelle des sorciers décidaient de faire passer le soleil ou non. Aujourd'hui, ils avaient opté pour une belle journée d'été. Elle sourit et retourna s'asseoir. Elle regarda longuement son père dormir paisiblement jusqu'à se demander comment il avait fait pour ne pas se réveiller lorsqu'elle avait crié. Une peur l'envahit soudain. Elle observa le torse de son paternel recouvert d'un drap.

Il bougeait. Ouf !

Elle se détendit aussitôt.

Lentement, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit laissant apparaître Hermione accompagné de Hugo. Lily se leva à nouveau et s'en savoir pourquoi, se jeta dans les bras de son cousin qui l'accueillit avec plaisir. Il la serra tendrement et lui murmura que tout irait bien. Cela sonnait comme une promesse et Lily essaya de croire aux mots qu'il venait de lui dire. Ils se séparèrent et Lily salua sa tante qui lui apprit :

« - On vient de croiser ta mère. Elle voulait voir le guérisseur qui s'occupe de ton père mais elle ne devrait tarder.

- Ok ... »

Que pouvait-elle dire d'autre ? Il n'y avait pas non plus de quoi disserter sur le sujet alors Lily préféra en changer en s'adressant à son cousin :

« - Comment ça se fait que tu sois là ?

- Tu le dis si je te gène, plaisanta le rouquine.

- Pas du tout ...

- J'ai préféré rentrer ce matin par cheminée que par le Poudlard express. »

À l'évocation du train, Lily se surprit d'avoir oublié leur retour dans leur maison.

« - Et mes affaires ? s'écria-t-elle.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Jun s'en est chargée. Elle a eu qu'à mettre dans ta malle, tes dernières affaires qui trainaient un peu partout. »

Elle lui tira la langue et regarda sa tante abandonner leur compagnie pour s'installer aux côtés de Harry Potter. Il dormait toujours. D'ailleurs, Lily soupçonnait l'hôpital de lui avoir donné une potion somnifère. Malgré elle, cela la fit sourire. Son père détestait prendre des médicaments même lorsque ce n'était qu'une petite potion pour les maux de tête.

Lily savait à peu près tout ce que son père avait vécu avant de terrasser le gros méchant comme elle l'appelait lorsqu'elle était petite. Elle connaissait tous les combats qu'il avait dus mener et aujourd'hui, elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment une fiole pouvait lui faire peur. Peut-être en avait-il trop pris ou cela lui rappelait de trop lourds souvenirs ? La vie de Lily n'avait jamais été simple avec la famille qu'elle avait mais dans cette chambre, elle comprit que celle de son père avait été dix mille fois pire que la sienne. Elle devait arrêter de se plaindre pour rien. Elle prit la main de Hugo et lui fit un triste sourire.

Un monologue de son père lui revient alors à l'esprit. « Ma plus grande force, c'est ma chance. La chance d'avoir toujours eu quelqu'un à mes côtés pour m'aider. Ma famille et mes amis sont mon plus grand trésor. »

Il lui avait dit ça la veille qu'elle ne rentre pour la première fois à Poudlard. Sur le coup, elle n'avait pas su pourquoi il lui disait ça. Et en toute honnêteté, elle l'avait cru fou. Mais maintenant, ses mots prenaient tous leurs sens. Il avait raison. Dans la vie, notre plus grande force, c'était les gens qu'on laissait entrer dans notre vie.

À l'heure qui devait être, tous ses camarades devaient être à bord du train pour le grand retour de juin et ils n'arriveraient qu'en fin d'après-midi à Londres. Ses yeux s'agrandirent et elle posa à Hugo une question plus que vague :

« - Et Colin ? »

Il prit le temps de lui sourire avant de lui répondre :

« - Il attend que tout rentre dans l'ordre pour toi et … ton père. Ce matin, le mien a exposé à lui et Chris les soupçons que portaient les aurors sur leur oncle alors Colin ... »

Il ne finit pas sa phrase mais c'était inutile pour Lily pour comprendre ce que ressentait Colin. Il devait culpabiliser et ce n'était pas la meilleure chose puisqu'il n'avait rien avoir avec cette attaque. Elle lâcha la main de son cousin et se massa les tempes. Il fallait qu'elle lui écrive tout de suite.

« - Tata ! l'interpella Lily. »

Hermione sursauta et se retourna vers sa nièce, les sourcils froncés, attendant les raisons qui la poussaient à l'importuner.

« - Je vais rentrer à la maison pour me rendre plus présentable. Tu pourras prévenir mes parents, s'il te plaît ?

- Non, asséna-t-elle avant de reprendre sa place. »

Lily resta stupéfaite pendant un long moment, interrogeant Hugo du regard mais celui-ci ne sembla pas comprendre la réponse de sa mère.

« - Et pourquoi ? »

Hermione souffla. Qu'avait-elle ? Ce n'est pas comme si Lily la dérangeait en pleine réunion du Ministère. Elle était seulement au chevet de certes, son meilleur ami mais il était endormi. Il ne pouvait rien lui dire ou entendre. C'était ridicule.

« - Vous êtes, toi et ta famille, obligés d'être accompagné dans chacun de vos déplacements.

- J'vais avec elle, moi, se proposa généreusement Hugo.

- Quand je dis accompagné, c'est par quelqu'un de compétent comme un auror, rectifia Hermione.

- Tu sous-entends que je suis nul ? »

Enfin, Hermione lâcha la main de Harry et se tourna vers son fils, gênée.

« - Pas du tout mon chéri. Mais si les hommes qui ont attaqué ton oncle s'en prennent après vous, vous n'avez aucune chance. Regarde ton oncle !

- Son oncle s'est fait prendre par surprise alors qu'ils sortaient d'un fleuriste, la corrigeait Lily, n'aimant pas la façon dont sa tante parlait de son père.

- Et vous ? Ils vont vous envoyer un hibou avant ? »

Elle n'avait pas tort – pour ne pas dire qu'elle avait complètement, totalement et inexorablement raison. Lily baissa les yeux, les joues en feu. Hermione s'approcha d'elle et posa une main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille.

« - Ron est à l'accueil. Il essaie de parler aux journalistes qui ont campé à l'hôpital, demande lui de t'accompagner. Je pense que ça ira à tout le monde, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle lui sourit tandis que le visage de Lily rayonnait. Elle aimait beaucoup son oncle Ronald. Bien plus que sa tante mais c'était sans doute à cause de la sévérité et le sérieux qui émanaient de Hermione. Hugo bougea nerveusement à côté d'elles.

« - Toi aussi, tu peux y aller !

- Merci, maman ! »

Impulsivement, il embrassa sa mère puis sortit à la suite de Lily qui le regardait avec un grand intérêt. Elle attendait le bon moment pour lui faire une petite remarque …

« - Sors-la ta connerie, perdit-il patience.

- C'est Jun qui va être contente de savoir comme tu es ...

- Non, en fait … Fermes-la ! la coupa-t-il, déjà excédé par le ton de sa cousine. »

Lily éclata de rire devant la moue boudeuse de Hugo et retrouva son calme qu'à partir du deuxième étage. Ils passèrent à côté d'un homme dont la moitié du visage – la partie gauche pour être précis – ressemblait à s'y méprendre à la tête d'un castor. Malheureusement pour lui, il avait hérité des dents. Ou était-ce ses vraies dents ? Elle ne prit pas la peine de vérifier de plus près ou de demander et continua son chemin.

« - Tu veux envoyer une lettre à Colin, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle répondit par la négative ce qui fit lever un sourcil à son cousin. Lily prit son air le plus innocent possible parce qu'après tout, elle ne lui mentait pas.

« - Vraiment ?

- Oui !

- Ne me dis pas que tu veux te rendre à Poudlard par cheminée ? s'écria Hugo, apeuré par l'idée.

- Non mais maintenant que tu m'en parles ... »

Hugo bascula un peu la tête sur le côté tout en soufflant pour lui signifier qu'il n'était pas du tout à la plaisanterie.

« - Ne t'inquiète pas, vieux. Je veux juste lui parler par cheminée, le rassura Lily.

- C'est bien connu que les jumeaux Philips restent à côté de la cheminée lorsqu'il fait un soleil magnifique et qu'ils ont un château pour eux tous seuls, ironisa-t-il. »

C'était un point auquel elle n'avait pas pensé. Mince !

« - Tu optes pour la lettre finalement ?

- Oui, répondit-elle morose. »

Il prit son air supérieur et ils arrivèrent dans le hall de l'hôpital. Plus aucun photographe n'était dans la pièce ce qui fit plaisir à la jeune fille. Ils rejoignirent Ronald qu'ils avaient repéré près des cheminées. Il discutait avec animation avec un homme portant une blouse et un drôle de chapeau. En les voyant s'approcher, l'inconnu les salua d'un petit moment de tête et partit dans les étages.

« - Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Hugo à son père.

- Le directeur de l'hôpital est mécontent de la présence perpétuelle des journalistes et il m'en porte responsable.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je suis le seul auror sur lequel il peut s'acharner. Et vous, qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici ?

- J'aimerai rentrer à la maison pour me changer et tout pendant que mon père se repose.

- Et vous voulez que je sois voir garde du corps ?

- C'est un peu ça, ouais !

- Alors c'est parti ! »

Ils prirent la poudre de cheminette. Direction le manoir des Potter.

* * *

Quand elle sortit de sa douche, une serviette autour de la taille et une autre autour de ses cheveux, Lily se sentait mieux. Plus légère. Elle se sentait plus Lily Potter. Elle fit le plus beau sourire dont elle était capable à son reflet et se dirigea vers son armoire.

Son armoire était en fait un dressing. Une pièce de 8m² où tous ses habits et toutes ses paires de chaussures se battaient pour avoir une place bien en évidence. Si Jun ou Naomi avaient vu ce placard, elles auraient sans doute voulu emménager dedans. Cette pensée fit sourire Lily.

En effet, sa mère et Lily faisaient beaucoup les magasins ensemble. Parfois sa mère l'emmenait faire les boutiques des grands couturiers. Même si Lily n'appréciait pas ça plus que cela préférant les friperies londoniennes où tous les genres s'entrechoquaient, elle laissait sa mère faire. Parce que franchement, ce n'était pas Lily qui avait voulu ses escarpins orange et encore moins cet imperméable Burberry – une superbe marque moldue.

La rouquine était plus baskets et short en jean troué lorsqu'elle était en vacances chez ses parents mais ça, sa mère ne l'avait pas encore compris. Elle décida que pour une fois, elle ferait plaisir à sa mère…

Elle prit une robe violette Vivienne Westwood – qu'elle n'avait jamais mise et dont d'ailleurs, elle ignorait l'existence – avec une veste noire d'une grande marque quelconque et se coiffa. Elle se maquilla légèrement et opta pour des chaussures à talon Vivienne Westwood – la créatrice préférée de sa mère.

Le résultat lui plut beaucoup. Elle s'observa longuement dans la psyché de son dressing et sortit de sa contemplation lorsque Hugo pénétra bruyamment dans la pièce. Toujours aussi discret, celui-là.

« - Waouu ! Tu vas où ? À la première d'un film moldu ?

- Tu regardes trop la télé, mon vieux ! répliqua-t-elle en retournant dans sa chambre. »

Elle attrapa un sac à main noir et enfouit sa baguette, son porte-monnaie et ses lunettes de soleil.

« - Pourquoi tu te déguises comme ça ? »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et grogna pour toute réponse.

« - Quand on te voit, on croit avoir à faire à une fille mais en fait, on a un hippogriffe mal décrotté.

- Quelle poésie, cher cousin ! »

Elle prit un parchemin et sa plume avant de se rendre dans le bureau de son père. Elle s'installa sur la chaise et trempa sa plume dans la fiole d'encre. Elle se mit alors à écrire à toute vitesse tout en essayant de s'appliquer.

« - Tu lui écris un roman ? »

Il ne pouvait pas la laisser tranquille dix secondes ? Elle ne lui répondit rien et continua sa missive.

* * *

Il tournait en rond depuis plusieurs minutes, peut-être des heures. Il avait perdu la notion du temps lorsqu'il avait entamé son quarantième tour de la salle commune des Gryffondors. Il préférait compter que penser à ce qu'il avait fait. À cause de lui, lHarry Potter était à l'hôpital et Lily courrait un risque d'être attaquée elle aussi. Ronald Wealsey avait eu beau lui répéter que ce n'était pas sa faute et que Lily était sous bonne garde, il n'arrivait pas à rester calme comme Chris. Mais après tout, Chris n'avait rien à se reprocher. Ce n'était pas lui qui avait eu la bêtise de se lancer dans un duel contre leur oncle. Pourquoi était-il si stupide ?

« - Pour la centième fois, arrête de tourner comme ça, tu me donnes le tournis ! lui dit Chris, plus sèchement que les fois précédentes.

- Je … je ne peux pas ! »

Il se rapprocha de la fenêtre ouverte et regarda le parc pour s'occuper. Le soleil était déjà haut dans le soleil.

« - Il ne va rien lui arriver.

- Tu sais aussi bien que moi ce qui est arrivé à son père ! Alors comment veux-tu que ...

- Qui te dit que c'est à cause de votre combat ? C'est peut-être son patron qui lui a demandé de le faire.

- J'en doute !

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je le sais, c'est tout.

- Petit comme argument.

- Lâche-moi, Chris ! »

Puis il resta un long moment silencieux avant d'avouer finalement :

« - À la fin du duel … lorsque Vickers s'est interposé … il a ...

- Il a quoi ? s'impatienta Chris.

- Il a menacé Lily.

- Quoi ?

- Il a mena ...

- J'ai très bien entendu ce que tu as dit, le coupa-t-il. Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit précisément ?

- Il a dit qu'il avait un meilleur moyen que les sorts pour me faire souffrir.

- Ça ne veut rien dire !

- Et il a ajouté … Comme la rouquine, par exemple … Alors ?

- Alors c'est un salop mais ça ne nous avance pas beaucoup puisqu'on le savait déjà.

- J'aurai dû prendre le train ce matin.

- Pourquoi faire ?

- Pour aller la voir … pour la protéger ...

- La protéger ? Elle doit avoir tous les meilleurs aurors comme gardes du corps alors toi à côté ...

- Super sympa le frangin ! ironisa Colin.

- J'ai jamais dit que je l'étais. Je suis seulement réaliste !

- Il faut que je fasse quelque chose ! »

Il prit sa baguette qu'il avait posé sur une table et se dirigea vers la porte au moment où un hibou pénétrait dans la pièce par la fenêtre ouverte. Le volatil, gracieux, vint se poser délicatement sur son épaule et lui tendit sa patte. Un hibou qui tend sa patte ? Colin ouvrit de grands yeux et prit le pli qui lui était destiné.

* * *

Elle l'avait presque supplié et finalement, il avait craqué. Il ne pouvait désâment pas le lui refuser. Ils marchaient tous les trois dans les rues sorcières de Londres. Elle était côte à côte avec Hugo tandis que son oncle se tenait à quelques pas derrière eux.

« - Pourquoi tu voulais absolument venir ici ? lui demanda Hugo en passant devant la vitrine d'un glacier.

- Je veux t'acheter des habits pour que tu aies l'air moins … Comment dire ? … Plus classe. Parce que là, tu fais un peu tâche à côté de moi. »

Elle eut un petit rire avant de reprendre son sérieux :

« - Je plaisante. Je veux acheter un truc à mon père.

- Et quoi ?

- Aucune idée !

- Tente la boutique de Quidditch, lui cria Ronald. »

Elle se tourna rapidement vers son oncle et dut bien admettre que c'était une bonne idée. Son père se plaignait lors des dernières vacances de ne plus rien avoir pour nettoyer son balai. D'un pas soutenu – malgré ses talons – elle se dirigea dans la direction du magasin spécialisé.

« - Et avec Jun ? »

Il fallait bien faire la conversation, non ?

« - Je crois que l'on peut dire que nous sommes ensemble.

- C'est cool, je suis contente pour vous !

- Et toi avec Colin ?

- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

- Avec ce qui s'est passé hier soir à la fête … Je voulais juste prendre des nouvelles.

- Ben … Ça s'est arrangé … Bizarrement … Mais ça s'est arrangé ! »

Il secoua la tête de haut en bas puis indiqua du doigt la boutique qu'elle cherchait. Ils entrèrent et se mirent à farfouiller un peu partout pour trouver le cadeau idéal. Ronald les rejoignit un peu plus tard et leur souffla tout en regardant la rue par la vitrine à intervalles réguliers :

« - On est suivi ! »

Le cœur de Lily loupa un battement.

« - Suivi ? Comment ça ? Et par qui ?

- Je ne l'ai pas vu. Elle utilise un sort d'invisibilité.

- Comment tu as fait pour la repérer alors ?

- Cette abrutie a mis des talons aiguilles pour marcher sur les pavés de la rue. »

En effet, quelle gourde !

« - Tu es sûr de toi ?

- Oh fiston ! Je suis auror, je connais mon métier.

- À ton avis, ça pourrait être qui ? »

Une fan de sa mère ou une dangereuse psychopate ?

« - Je doute sérieusement que ce soit quelqu'un de dangereux parce que … elle est vraiment pas douée pour être discrète.

- Qui alors ? s'impatienta Lily qui avait de plus en plus peur.

- J'ai pensé à une journaliste ! »

Une journaliste ? Il manquait plus que ça !

« - Elle n'est pas encore entrée dans le magasin, précisa Ronald. Mais dès qu'un client se pointera, elle se faufilera derrière lui.

- Ok mais … Pourquoi elle fait ça ?

- Ton père est à l'hôpital, ta mère a eu un rendez-vous avec le Ministre de la Magie tôt ce matin et toi, tu fais les magasins ! »

Vu comme ça, Lily pouvait passer pour une sans cœur envers ses parents. Mais tout ce qui l'importait était ...

« - Pourquoi ma mère a vu le Ministre ?

- Pour qu'il lui présente ses vœux pour ton père. Enfin les trucs bateaux lors d'une agression du directeur des aurors.

- Parce que ça arrive souvent ce genre de choses ?

- Plus souvent qu'on ne le pense ! »

Déjà qu'elle n'aimait pas le métier de son père alors là, elle en venait à le détester.

« - Bon on fait quoi maintenant ?

- On ne prend pas de risque. Toi, tu restes avec Lily et moi, je vais parler à la gérante.

- Pour lui dire quoi ?

- De fermer le magasin.

- Quoi ? s'écria-t-elle. Ça ne va pas la tête ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Elle ne va pas fermer son magasin pour moi pour que je prenne un pauvre produit de nettoyage. C'est surréaliste !

- Pas autant que si la personne rentre et t'attaque ! »

Sans attendre de réponse, Ronald alla jusqu'à la caisse et se mit à parlementer avec la gérante.

« - Je déteste ça ! grommela Lily.

- Je vois pas pourquoi ! C'est super ! »

Elle le foudroya du regard et se remit à chercher ce stupide cadeau. Quelle idée elle avait eu de vouloir venir à Londres !

* * *

Une demi-heure plus tard, un attroupement s'était formé devant la porte du magasin, les empêchant de sortir. Ses achats dans un sac, Lily attendait sa délivrance. Hugo ne cessait de chanter une chanson d'un groupe sorcier ringard tandis que Ronald tentait tant bien que mal de contacter des collègues pour qu'ils viennent l'aider.

Au début, Lily avait pensé que ces personnes voulaient entrer dans le magasin pour faire eux aussi leurs emplettes mais … non ! Ils s'étaient tous mis à crier son prénom. Ils étaient là pour elle ! Elle n'était personne et pourtant ils voulaient la voir et peut-être même plus. Un jeune homme d'une quinzaine d'années avait même une banderole sur laquelle il lui déclarait sa flamme. Mais où Diable était-elle tombée ?

Puis soudain, vu que la situation n'était pas encore assez désespérée, une demi-douzaine de photographes arrivèrent devant la boutique et mitraillèrent la scène. Ses sorties à Londres n'avaient certes jamais été de tout repos à cause des fans de ses parents mais là, ça frisait le ridicule.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent ?

- Toi !

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Tu n'as pas lu les journaux ces dernières semaines ? la questionna son oncle.

- Non, pourquoi ?

- Ils parlent tous de toi et de tes exploits avec Jenkins.

- Mes exploits ?

- Ils pensent tous que tu es la nouvelle ...

- Harry Potter ? finit-elle. »

Il fit un léger mouvement affirmatif. Elle s'installa sur le comptoir où elle avait payé ses achats et soupira :

« - Je ne suis pas Harry Potter !

- Ils le savent !

- Vraiment ? cria-t-elle en relevant la tête vers son oncle. Ce n'est pas vraiment l'impression que ça donne.

- C'est sûr que tu leur fais penser à ton père mais tu es une jeune fille courageuse. Et tu sais, la moitié des personnes présentes dehors, n'était même pas née lors de la guerre et la gloire de ton père.

- Je ne suis pas courageuse. Je n'ai absolument rien fait contre Jenkins. Si Colin n'avait pas été là, je me serais retrouvée au cimetière.

- Ils n'ont pas cet avis.

- Fais que ça cesse s'il te plaît !

- Je n'ai eu aucun de mes collègues. Je pourrai peut-être contacter ... »

Son oncle eut une hésitation.

« - Qui ?

- Le Ministre !

- Quoi ? Mais attends, vous êtes nombreux au bureau des aurors et la seule personne que tu peux me trouver, c'est le boss ? Ne me dis pas que tu vas lui demander de venir nous sortir de là ...

- Je ne te le dirais pas alors ...

- Oh mon Dieu ! »

Elle se tapa le front avec la paume de sa main. Rien de tout ça ne devait être réel. C'était impossible !

« - Il ne va quand même pas venir ici ?

- Non, bien sûr que non ! Enfin normalement ...

- Normalement ?

- Ne te stresse pas ! Tout va s'arranger !

- Ah ouais ? Et quand ? Et surtout comment ?

- Il n'y aurait pas une autre porte que celle-ci qui donnerait dehors ? se renseigna Hugo, l'accro aux films moldus.

- Tu crois que ce ne fut pas ma première question à la gérante ?

- Je ne sais pas, moi. J'essaie d'aider. »

Il fallait sortir. De toute façon, ils resteraient tous devant cette boutique tant qu'ils ne l'auraient pas vu alors autant affronter l'enfer tout de suite au lieu d'attendre inutilement.

« - On sort ! déclara Lily.

- Et comment ?

- Comme tout le monde, par la porte. »

Elle descendit de son perchoir et s'adressa à la propriétaire du magasin :

« - Merci pour tout et je suis désolée pour les petits soucis que nous vous avons occasionnés.

- Pas de problème, ce fut un plaisir. J'espère que vos achats plairont à votre père.

- Moi aussi. »

Elle mit ses lunettes de soleil, remonta légèrement le col de sa veste et prit une profonde respiration.

« - Prête ?

- Non ! »

Hugo ouvrit la porte et sortit. Lily qui lui tenait la main le suivit avec peine. Il avait de plus grandes jambes qu'elle donc allait plus vite et les gens la ralentissaient beaucoup. Elle baissa la tête et entendit les flashs crépiter autour d'elle. Ce fut à cet instant qu'elle trouva une autre solution pour se sortir de cet enfer. Transplaner par exemple. Quelle imbécile, elle était !

Un peu plus tard – en fait, une heure et six minutes plus tard – Hugo et elle réussirent à atteindre une petite ruelle à l'abri des regards. Lily respira à pleins poumons et attendit que son oncle les rattrape. Quand il arriva essoufflé, elle déversa toute sa colère sur lui :

« - Transplaner ! Pourquoi tu ne nous as pas fait transplaner ? Ça aurait été tellement plus simple ! »

Il fronça les sourcils. Ronald Weasley était plutôt cool – comme tous ses oncles – mais il ne fallait surtout pas faire une chose … Lui manquer de respect. Comme elle venait de le faire. Elle se sentit rougir alors qu'il lui disait sur un ton calme et sec :

« - Je ne suis peut-être pas très intelligent mais figure-toi que j'y avais pensé ! Si tu avais réfléchi dix secondes avant de parler, tu saurais qu'on ne peut pas transplaner dans un commerce sinon tout le monde irait et volerait les affaires ! »

En effet, maintenant qu'il le lui disait, c'était logique ! Elle bégaya quelque chose d'incompréhensible et fixa ses ongles.

« - On peut transplaner maintenant, non ? intervint Hugo. »

Ronald approuva d'un bref hochement de tête et leur tendit un bras chacun. Lily ferma les yeux et se laissa faire.

* * *

« - Vous n'êtes que des incapables ! hurla une voix rauque. »

Debout devant la fenêtre de son minuscule salon, il regardait la pluie tomber sur l'Écosse qu'il adorait tant. Il remonta son chapeau noir qui lui cachait légèrement la vue et se racla la gorge. Dans son dos, il entendit les deux hommes trembler. Ils avaient beau faire les fiers devant les gens, aujourd'hui, ils sentaient la peur à plein nez. C'était tellement plus facile pour les manipuler. Il eut un sourire sadique avant de reprendre la parole:

« - Même mon fils de huit ans ferait mieux que vous ! Il avait un bouquet à la main ! Un pauvre bouquet de fleurs ! Et vous, vous n'avez pas réussi à le tuer ? C'est intolérable ! »

Il se tourna pour leur faire face et l'homme dont le tatouage d'épée qu'il avait au cou ne lui plaisait guère lui avoua d'une voix mal assurée :

« - Nous sommes désolés, maître !

- Désolés ? Vous êtes désolés ? »

Qu'est-ce qu'il en avait à faire de leurs états d'âme ! Il voulait seulement qu'il le tue. Était-ce si difficile ?

« - Nous allons nous reprendre et finir le travail ! lui affirma le tatoué.

- Vous avez intérêt et si vous échouez encore ...

- Ça n'arrivera pas !

- Ne me coupe plus jamais la parole, Philips ! »

L'homme lui fit une sorte de petite révérence ridicule. Pourquoi faisait-il ça ? Quel abruti celui-ci aussi ! Il était entouré d'incapables.

« - Si vous échouez encore, il vaudra mieux pour vous d'aller à Azkaban directement que de rentrer chez vous ! »

Philips déglutit tandis que l'autre prenait déjà congé. Il retourna à la contemplation de la campagne écossaise et essaya de se convaincre que cette fois, tout se passerait sans dommages collatéraux. Harry Potter devait absolument mourir. Il n'avait rien contre lui, loin de là. Il pensait que ce Potter avait une part de sa personnalité aussi noire que lui. Mais il devait mourir pour montrer à tous les sorciers que lui, avait le pouvoir de tuer l'homme qui avait survécu à deux sorts impardonnables.

* * *

Quand leurs pieds touchèrent le sol de l'hôpital, Lily en fut quelque peu déçue. Elle aimait beaucoup transplaner aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître. Elle avait hâte de passer son permis pendant les vacances d'été. Elle ouvrit les yeux et essaya de se repérer dans l'espace. Ils étaient au quatrième étage et se trouvaient devant la chambre 177. Elle vérifia sa tenue, tenta de faire disparaître un pli de sa robe mais elle n'eut pas le temps. Son oncle ouvrait déjà la porte.

Ce ne fut pas de voir une fille inconnue dans les bras de James qui la surprit. Ce ne fut pas non plus de voir le Ministre dans la pièce et ce ne fut encore moins de voir son père assis confortablement sur son lit comme s'il ne s'était jamais fait agressé. Non, ce qui la surprit c'est … Colin.

Son regard fit le va et vient entre lui et sa famille. Son petit-ami était avec sa famille et … mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ? Il devait être dans son grand château vide par Merlin ! Elle s'avança et sans un mot, posa le sac de la boutique sur le lit de son père. Son oncle rompit enfin le silence lourd qui s'était installé :

« - Si tu savais ce qui nous est arrivé pour avoir ce cadeau !

- Comment ça ? s'exclama Ginny dont son imagination était soudain trop fertile.

- Rien de grave !

- Parle pour toi ! Ce n'est pas toi qui a la moitié des cheveux en moins, rétorqua Lily en se rapprochant un peu de Colin.

- Comment ça des cheveux en moins ? Vous vous êtes battus ?

- Non, Ginny ! Il y a juste deux ou trois cinglés qui voulaient un autographe de ta fille. »

À cette évocation, les joues de Lily s'enflammèrent.

« - Deux ou trois ? Ils étaient au moins une vingtaine devant cette boutique, le corrigea Hugo. Et même des journalistes avaient fait le déplacement. On a mis une heure pour les semer. C'était géant ! »

Lily se racla la gorge, mécontente.

« - Enfin, pas si génial que ça mais … C'était une … sacrée expérience, tenta-t-il.

- Je m'en serais bien passée, maugréa sa cousine. »

Tout le monde les regardèrent, les yeux grands comme des soucoupes. Ils n'avaient rien compris. Pourtant, c'était clair, non ?

« - J'ai voulu aller acheter un cadeau à papa pour sa convalescence sauf qu'il y a quelqu'un qui nous a suivi que Ronald a repéré très facilement malgré le sort d'invisibilité qu'elle avait utilisé. Alors il a décidé qu'on devrait rester dans la boutique le temps qu'elle parte ou qu'on trouve une autre solution sauf que … des ...

- Des fans, tu peux le dire !

- Merci, Hugo ! Des personnes nous ont bloqués dans le magasin.

- Ils faisaient quoi ?

- Ils criaient le nom de Lily. Il y en a un qui avait une banderole où il avait écrit « Lily, je t'aime » et un autre qui avait une bague ...

- Tu exagères là !

- Je te jure qu'il avait une bague dans un écrin. D'ailleurs, il ne s'était pas foutu de toi.

- Bref, ils étaient là et des journalistes sont arrivés. Ils ont commencé à prendre des photos et à interviewer les gens présents.

- Puisque je n'ai pu contacter personne de mes collègues pour qu'ils puissent venir nous sortir de là, continua Ronald, nous avons donc affronter ses charognards. Il y en a une qui a essayé d'arracher des cheveux à Lily ...

- Et elle a réussi, souffla l'intéressée en se massant le crâne à l'endroit où la jeune fille avait pris une poignée de cheveux roux.

- Les journalistes la prenaient en photo, c'était … impressionnant ! Digne de vous après la guerre ! »

Lily baissa les yeux sur le sol comme si elle venait de faire quelque chose de mal. Elle sentit alors la main chaude de Colin se posait dans son dos, juste au creux de ses reins. Elle eut un petit sourire, heureuse qu'il soit là malgré la présence de sa famille … et du Ministre.

« - Lily va être dans les journaux dès demain ! s'exclama Albus.

- On les achètera tous et on coupera les articles. »

James qui lui disait ça ? Il y avait un problème …

« - Et on fera un petit collage avec lequel on jouera aux fléchettes ! »

Ah ! Là, elle reconnaissait son frère ! Elle voulut lui tirer la langue mais la présence de trop personnes autour d'eux l'en dissuada. Elle lui répondit seulement :

« - La jalousie te ferait faire n'importe quoi ! »

Tout le monde sauf James éclata de rire. Elle fit un sourire hypocrite à son grand frère et le Ministre prit la parole :

« - Je vais vous laisser en famille ! Harry, j'espère te revoir très bientôt parmi nous ! Bonne fin de journée ! »

Il les salua et partit. Hermione s'approcha de Harry, l'embrassa sur la joue et avoua :

« - On a la famille Lewis qui vient manger à la maison ce soir. Si je ne veux pas avoir une réputation de mauvaise femme d'intérieur, il faut qu'on y aille. »

La famille Lewis ? Lily se tourna vers Hugo et l'interrogea du regard. Mais son cousin fit comme s'il ne la voyait pas. Heureusement pour Lily, sa mère était curieuse :

« - Lewis ? Ce ne serait pas ton amie qui a perdu son père il y a quelques années ... »

Malheureusement pour Lily, Ginny n'avait aucun tact.

« - Oui. Hugo et Jun sortent ensemble. Ils nous a demandé de l'accueillir pendant plusieurs jours à la maison alors nous allons faire plus ample connaissance ce soir. »

Après avoir promis de passer le lendemain, Hermione, Ronald et Hugo transplanèrent dans un plouf qui fit rire James. Lily venait de comprendre pourquoi elle était parfois un peu déjantée. Sa famille – et en particulier ses frères – avait déteint sur elle !

« - James, tu devrais présenter ton amie ! lui conseilla Ginny.

- Ah oui ! Alors Lily, je te présente Kealay. Ma petite amie. »

Oh mon Dieu ! Comment cette fille faisait pour le supporter ? Lily serra la main de la dénommée Kealay. Elle était loin d'être moche en plus. Elle avait de jolis cheveux blonds qui devaient lui arriver juste en dessous de ses épaules. Ses grands yeux bleus reflétaient une intelligence évidente. Son visage rond lui donnait un petit côté enfantin qui, s'il se révélait exact, allait à merveille avec James. Mais une question la taraudait … Comment cette fille était tombée sous le charme de son satané frère ?

« - Ils sont tous les deux en formation d'aurors, lui apprit sa mère. »

Elle devait avoir du caractère et du courage alors. Voilà comment elle pouvait sortir avec lui !

« - Cela fait longtemps que vous … que vous êtes ensemble ? demanda poliment Lily.

- Quelques mois, répondit sommairement Kealay. »

Quelques mois ? Et Albus ne lui en avait même pas parlé ? C'est quoi cette arnaque ? Elle jeta un regard à Albus mais celui dévisageait discrètement Kealay. Est-ce qu'il serait possible qu'Albus n'était pas au courant de cette liaison ? Bien fait !

* * *

Tandis que les frères de Lily étaient partis chercher des boissons pour tout le monde, Colin parlait à Harry. Il essayait tant bien que mal de faire bonne impression mais il n'arrêtait pas de se répéter que passer après Chris diminuait les chances pour lui de plaire au père de Lily.

Pendant que Harry prenait une potion qu'un guérisseur lui avait donné un peu plus tôt, Colin respira à fond et supplia Lily du regard pour qu'elle vienne à son aide. Mais celle-ci semblait très intéressée par la discussion sur les robes avec sa mère et Kealay. Il reporta son attention sur Harry lorsque celui-ci lui dit :

« - J'ai beaucoup de défauts et celui que Lily déteste le plus, c'est mon côté sur-protecteur que j'ai avec elle. Quand j'ai appris qu'elle avait un copain, j'ai eu envie de te tordre le cou. »

Par le caleçon sale et puant de Merlin, faîtes qu'il plaisante !

« - Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je ne compte pas le faire. Elle nous a dit que c'était sérieux entre vous. Tu penses la même chose ? »

Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il devait avoir l'air ridicule et stupide mais peu importe. Malgré sa bêtise d'hier, elle pensait que c'était sérieux entre eux et c'était la meilleure nouvelle de la journée. Voyant que Harry attendait une réponse, il lui répondit précipitamment :

« - En toute honnêteté, je n'ai jamais aimé quelqu'un comme j'aime votre fille. »

Et voilà qu'il tombait dans les phrases clichées. Harry allait penser qu'il mentait. Il s'insulta silencieusement.

« - C'est parfait alors ! Bienvenue dans la famille ! »

Une bouffée de gratitude et de bonheur l'envahit. Il suffoqua un peu et remercia Harry, tout ému. Harry entama une conversation moins compliquée sur … le Quidditch !

* * *

Blabla bla … la robe de machin … Blabla bla … les chaussures de l'autre … Et blabla bla ...

Qu'on la tue tout de suite avant qu'elle meurt d'ennui. Ça ira beaucoup plus et ça sera sans doute beaucoup moins douloureux que vivre une telle conversation. Et les voilà reparties sur le goût vestimentaire exécrable de James.

« - Moi, je l'aime bien son look, osa Lily. »

Grave erreur !

« - Il ne sait pas du tout accorder sa chemise avec son pantalon et encore moins avec sa veste. C'est affligeant ! se plaignit Kealay. »

Sa mère approuva d'un vigoureux mouvement de tête.

« - Tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir ce soucis avec ton petit-ami, fit remarquer la copine de James. »

Ah bon ? À vrai dire, Lily n'avait jamais fait attention aux habits de Colin ou alors sans le vouloir. Elle observa la tenue du brun et dut confirmer les dires de la jeune fille. Son T-shirt blanc allait à merveille avec ses baskets blanches – tellement blanches que Lily pensa aussitôt que ça devait être la première fois qu'il les portait. Son jean mettait en valeur sa grande taille. Il était canon, il fallait bien l'avouer.

« - Comment tu as fait ?

- Pour faire quoi ?

- Pour qu'il veuille s'habiller correctement !

- Ah … euh … rien du tout ! Il … s'habille tout seul ! »

Si quelqu'un d'étranger à cette conversation venait à cet instant et l'entendait dire ça, il se moquerait sûrement d'elles. Bien sûr que Colin s'habille tout seul, il a dix-sept ans, pas dix-sept mois.

« - C'est super rare, tu sais. Garde-le celui-ci ! »

Mais bien sûr Kealay, elle allait le garder rien que pour sa capacité à mettre des vêtements et des chaussures de la même couleur ! La superficialité quand tu nous tiens !

« - Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, lui déclara Lily en lui faisant un clin d'œil hypocrite. Je vais vous laisser. Il faut que je parle à Colin. »

Mais elles ne s'occupaient déjà plus d'elle. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et rejoignit Colin et son père.

« - Vous pensez vraiment que les Pies de Montrose peuvent battre les Canons de Chudley ?

- Quoi ? s'étonna Lily. Personne ne peut battre les Canons ! »

Était-ce nécessaire de rappeler l'admiration inconditionnelle de Lily pour cette équipe des Canons de Chudley ?

« - Ma puce, cette année, ils n'ont aucun chance. Leur poursuiveur vedette est toujours hors forfait.

- Il ne va toujours pas mieux ?

- Je crois même qu'il est au troisième.

- Au troisième ? C'est l'étage pour … essaya de se souvenir la rouquine. Empoisonnement par potions et plantes, non ?

- Si. J'ai mis une équipe sur cette histoire il y a trois semaines, d'ailleurs ! Mais ils n'ont rien trouvé.

- Empoisonné ? C'est un adversaire qui lui aurait fait ça ?

- C'est ce qu'on pensait mais ...

- Harry ! le réprimanda Ginny. Ne leur parle pas de tes enquêtes.

- Mais elle est bouclée, chérie ! »

Ginny fronça les sourcils ce qui annonça à Lily le moment de sortir de cette pièce. Elle prit la main de Colin et l'entraîna à sa suite tout en déclarant à ses parents et à Kealay :

« - On va voir où sont passés les garçons ! »

* * *

À aucun moment, elle ne chercha ses frères. Ils étaient bien assez grands pour trouver leur chemin dans un hôpital. Au lieu de ça, Colin et elle allèrent s'asseoir sur un banc de l'accueil pour discuter. Avant toutes choses, Colin l'embrassa tendrement. Elle en oublia presque qu'elle était à Sainte-Mangouste, que Colin avait rencontré ses parents et que James avait une vraie petite-amie. Presque seulement.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? se précipita-t-elle de lui demander.

- Je … j'étais inquiet pour toi alors ... »

Oh il était inquiet ! Comme c'est mignon ! Mais ça n'expliquait pas le fait qu'il aille voir son père à l'hôpital.

« - Pourquoi es-tu venu ici ?

- Je viens de te répondre, dit-il, étonné.

- Pourquoi es-tu à l'hôpital ?

- Ben, ne sachant pas où tu étais, j'ai préféré venir directement ici parce que je savais que tu y serais.

- Et chez moi ?

- Je vais pas me rendre chez quelqu'un et encore moins chez tes parents sans prévenir. C'est mal poli ! »

Mal poli, certes mais moins risqué pour une rencontre parents/petit-ami lorsque le père est à l'hôpital, c'est sûr !

« - Ça te dérange que je sois venu te voir ?

- Pas … pas du tout.

- Lily, ne me mens pas !

- C'est juste que … que j'aurai voulu être prévenue !

- Pourquoi ? »

Il s'était reculé légèrement pour mieux la regarder. Elle était en train de créer une dispute sans le vouloir.

« - Parce que mon père est … un peu trop protecteur avec moi et … il peut se révéler horrible avec mes petits-amis.

- Parce que tu lui en as emmené beaucoup ? s'intéressa Colin.

- Juste Anton et Edouard.

- Edouard ? Tu es sortie avec Edouard ? Le Edouard de Serpentard ? Celui qui avait deux ans plus que nous ?

- Il a toujours deux ans de plus que nous, tu sais, essaya de plaisanter Lily. »

Ok, elle avait hérité de l'humour de son père !

« - Il s'est passé un petit truc entre nous lorsqu'il est venu à la maison rendre visite à Albus.

- Tu es sortie avec Edouard ? On en apprend tous les jours !

- Enfin, ça n'a pas duré longtemps et puis, ça n'a pas compté pour moi et pour lui non plus d'ailleurs.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Il ne semblait pas jaloux, il était juste curieux. Curieux de connaître le passé de son ex-meilleure ennemie. Même si elle n'en avait pas tellement envie, elle se résigna :

« - Pendant les vacances qui ont suivi ma rupture avec Anton, il est venu à la maison tous les jours et nous sommes sortis ensemble mais à la rentrée, je n'ai plus eu de nouvelles de lui.

- C'est vrai ?

- Ouais.

- Quel goujat ! s'insurgea Colin, ce qui fit rire Lily.

- Ce n'est pas grave, je n'étais pas amoureuse de lui. Disons que nous nous sommes bien amusés et voilà tout. On parlait de quoi avant ?

- Tu disais que ton père allait me torturer !

- Je n'ai pas dit ça !

- Ouais mais ta réaction me prouve que tu avais peur qu'il me fasse fuir ! »

Elle ne l'aurait pas dit comme ça mais il y avait un peu de ça.

« - Ce n'est pas ton père qui réussira à me faire fuir. Ce n'est pas avec lui que je compte faire ma vie. »

Oh mon Dieu ! Par Merlin, il n'avait pas dit ce qu'elle pensait qu'il lui avait dit ? Si ?

Elle ouvrit grands les yeux sous la surprise et resta bouche-bée. Colin prit alors conscience de ce qu'il venait d'avouer. Jamais il n'avait parlé d'un avenir entre eux à part cette après-midi-là dans le parc avant les examens mais là … il lui avouait vouloir passer sa vie avec elle, Lily Potter et pas juste un été.

* * *

Oh mon Dieu ! Par Merlin, il n'avait pas dit ce qu'il pensait qu'il lui avait dit ? Si ?

Il vit tout de suite que Lily prenait peur. Pourquoi était-il allé dire ça ? Parce qu'il le pensait ? Certes … Mais maintenant, elle le regardait comme s'il était devenu complètement fou. Déstabilisé, il lui bégaya :

« - Je … je veux … Tu vois … C'est ... »

Il était mal à l'aise et Lily qui ne faisait rien pour l'aider. Elle restait pétrifiée par sa révélation. Tout ça était tellement surréaliste !

« - Lily, je … tu … Tu pourrais dire quelque chose, s'il te plaît ! la supplia-t-il. »

Elle secoua la tête pour sortir de son état comateux et plongea son regard dans le sien avant de lui s'exclamer :

« - Tu veux faire ta vie avec moi ? »

Pas vraiment le quelque chose qu'il attendait !

« - Ben … ça dépend de ce que tu en penses toi ? »

Elle lui fit un sourire.

« - Je ne suis pas contre cette idée. Loin de là. »

Colin qui avait retenu son souffle jusqu'à la déclaration de Lily, se détendit et se précipita sur elle pour l'embrasser. Il se recula un peu, juste la distance qui pouvait lui permettre de coller son front à celui de Lily. Et il lui murmura :

« - Ton père a été cool avec moi. Il m'a invité à dîner et dormir chez vous quand il serait rentrer de l'hôpital.

- Il a fait ça ?

- Ouais.

- Le fait que tu m'aies sauvé la vie contre Jenkins a dû rentrer en compte dans son jugement.

- N'importe quoi ! »

Il se leva et lui tendit la main.

« - Il vaudrait mieux retourner dans la chambre si on ne veut pas que ton père mette tous les aurors à notre poursuite avec l'ordre de m'abattre à vue.

- Il ne ferait jamais ça. Enfin je ne pense pas ... »

Elle accepta l'aide de Colin et ils se mirent en marche. Arrivés au niveau du troisième étage, Lily se tourna vers Colin et lui demanda :

« - On ne pourrait pas aller voir si on voit ...

- Le joueur de Quidditch ?

- Ouais … chuchota-t-elle, penaude.

- Si tu veux mais vite fait ! »

Tandis qu'ils marchaient dans le couloir tout en regardant dans toutes les chambres dont les portes ouvertes si le poursuiveur des Canons de Chudley était dedans. Puis ils passèrent devant le bureau des guérisseurs, il mit sa main sur la hanche de la jeune fille et il lui déclara :

« - Tu es magnifique, habillée comme ça ! »

Elle rougit à son compliment ce qui la rendit encore plus belle. Il reporta son regard devant lui et une fois le bureau passé, Colin se figea sur place. Ça ne pouvait pas être _lui_ …

La démarche était la même. L'allure était la même. C'était _lui_, il n'y eu plus aucun doute lorsqu'_il_ leur adressa la parole :

« - Comme on se retrouve … neveu ! »

* * *

Lily ne l'avait pas vu venir, trop occupée à observer les chambres. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'_il_ parla qu'elle prit peur :

« - Comme on se retrouve … neveu ! »

Colin lui attrapa le bras et l'obligea à se mettre derrière lui. Son oncle ricana et les prévint :

« - Je ne suis pas seul cette fois ! »

Dans un même mouvement, Colin et Lily tournèrent la tête et virent l'homme qui était avec Jenkins le soir où ce dernier les avait attaqué. Le tatouage ne les trompait pas.

« - Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ? questionna-t-il son oncle.

- Ce n'était pas pour toi mais pour Harry Potter. Maintenant que nous sommes là, je me dis qu'après tout … D'une pierre, trois coups ! »

Colin sentit Lily faire demi-tour pour faire face au deuxième homme. Ils étaient dos à dos, attendant leur propre adversaire.

« - On ne pourra pas les avoir. On a toujours eu de la chance mais on ne va pas trop jouer avec elle cette fois.

- Tout à fait d'accord. Mais on fait quoi alors ? Ils ont bloqué les seules sorties possibles.

- On essaye de gagner du temps et on prie Merlin pour que ton père envoie finalement ses aurors. »

L'oncle de Colin eut à nouveau un petit rire moqueur. Il était heureux de les tenir coincés ainsi. Malade !

« - Tu n'as personne pour te sauver la vie cette fois, Colin !

- Personne ne m'a sauvé la vie la dernière fois. Tu étais sur le point de rendre les armes, pauvre lâche !

- Moi ? Rendre les armes contre un gamin de ton acabit ? »

Colin se rendit compte qu'il avait touché un point sensible surtout que l'autre homme devait sans doute écouter avec grande attention leur conversation – si on pouvait appeler ça comme ça.

« - Ce n'est pas ce que tu pensais quand tu t'es retrouvé à genoux devant moi, blessé, continua-t-il un peu fort ».

Son oncle grinça des dents tandis qu'il aurait juré avoir entendu l'inconnu rire légèrement derrière son dos.

« - Je peux très bien recommencer et t'humilier devant ton petit camarade de jeu !

- S'il te plaît, essaie de ne pas les insulter. Ça nous faciliterait la tâche ! lui murmura Lily »

Il ne savait pas très bien ce qu'il faisait mais il était persuadé qu'il fallait tenter le tout pour le tout avec ces deux idiots. Dans un souffle, Colin lui déclara solennellement :

« - Si on ne s'en sort pas vivant, je veux que tu saches que je t'ai toujours aimé, même lorsque je te traitais d'insupportable Grapcorne puant.

- Tu es tombé sur la tête ?

- Non mais j'ai vu ça dans un film moldu et j'ai toujours eu envie de dire un truc comme ça.

- Ils parlaient de Grapcorne dans ton film ?

- Non, ça, c'est moi qui ait improvisé ! dit-il fier de lui.

- Idiot !

- Je sais …

- Dîtes-le si on vous gêne surtout !

- Maintenant que tu le dis, tonton, commença Colin, sarcastique, la visite des lieux était beaucoup plus sympa sans vous.

- Colin … S'il te plaît, siffla Lily entre ses dents. »

Il tenta d'imaginer une stratégie pour se tirer de ce mauvais pas et tout ce qui lui venait à l'esprit était la fuite. La fuite, il voulait bien – il n'était pas contre une petite ballade ailleurs loin de ses deux ... Grapcornes ! Chacun de ses derniers bloquaient la sortie à moins de … d'aller dans le bureau des guérisseurs, de s'enfermer dedans.

« - Il n'y a que le bureau des guérisseurs qui peut être une minuscule échapatoire.

- On a aucune chance là-bas.

- On a aucune chance ici ! lui rappela-t-il.

- Ce n'est pas faux.

- Bon on attend vaillamment qu'ils nous tuent ou on se tire lâchement et tout de suite ?

- Je suis pour me tirer finalement, répondit Lily.

- Moi aussi ! Alors à trois, tu cours t'enfermer dans la première pièce à ta gauche.

- Y'en a marre de vos messes basses !

- C'est plutôt dommage pour vous ! Sinon … On se tire ! »

Mais au lieu de partir, il dégaina sa baguette de son pantalon et lança aussitôt un sort à son oncle, un petit _petrificus totalus_ bien senti tandis qu'il écoutait le bruits des talons de Lily sur le carrelage. Il se baissa, évitant de peu un sort de l'autre adversaire. Par Merlin, heureusement qu'il avait de bons réflexes. Il roula à terre et lança un _Expelliarmus _qui obligea l'adversaire de sauter sur le côté. Cela lui permit de gagner quelques secondes et de ramper vers la salle où Lily l'attendait. La rouquine ferma la porte derrière lui et lui donna une petite tape sur le haut du crâne tout en l'insultant d'idiot.

* * *

« - Idiot ! lâcha-t-elle mécontente. »

Il n'aurait pas dû faire une chose pareille. Elle était en colère et tentait de se calmer lorsque des coups se firent entendre de l'autre côté du morceau de bois. Elle comprit alors qu'il ne tiendrait pas très longtemps. Du regard, elle fit le tour de la pièce espérant trouver quelque chose qui les sortiraient de cet enfer.

Mais pourquoi cela n'arrivait qu'à eux ?

Et Colin qui ne se relevait pas ! Ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de faire une petite sieste. Ils étaient dans une – excusez l'expression – merde noire. Elle se dirigea vers une table, enleva tout ce qui était dessus et commença à la traîner jusqu'à la porte.

« - Tu pourrais venir m'aider, non ? »

Aucune réponse ! À croire qu'il dormait vraiment. La table était lourde.

« - Colin, s'il te plaît ! »

Quand elle l'entendit gémir, elle lâcha le meuble et se précipita vers lui. Il avait été touché. Mais quand et comment ? Elle aurait pourtant juré l'avoir vu se baisser à temps. Elle mit ses bras sous la nuque du jeune homme, lui releva légèrement la tête et lui demanda :

« - Tu as mal où ? »

Seule une grimace déforma le visage de Colin pour toute réponse.

« - Ok ! Assis-toi ici ! »

Elle l'aida à s'installer le dos contre le mur et repartit en direction de la table. Maintenant, il fallait s'occuper de ça. Au moment où elle allait se remettre à tirer le meuble, une information ultra importante … Elle était sorcière. Elle sortit sa baguette de son sac qu'elle avait par miracle toujours gardé avec elle. Un petit _Wingardium Leviosa_ et la table s'envola lentement à un mètre du sol. D'un mouvement habile de son bout de bois, elle l'envoya se placer derrière la porte pour la bloquer. Elle pouvait maintenant réfléchir.

« - Pourquoi je n'ai pas passé ce stupide permis de transplanage ? Ça aurait été tellement plus simple !

- Sortez de là … Vous n'avez aucune chance ! Vous êtes coincés ! »

Elle ne connaissait pas cet homme mais elle ne l'aimait pas du tout. Elle aurait voulu être mal polie avec lui mais Colin lui coupa la parole :

« - Il y a une … porte … au fond de ... la pièce ! »

Elle obéit et alla visiter les lieux. Prudemment, elle ouvrit la porte qu'elle n'avait pas remarquée jusque là et se retrouva dans une chambre d'hôpital comme les autres à première vue. Un homme endormi reposait sur le lit. Elle fut étonnée de reconnaître Babel Pallendrino, le poursuiveur des Canons de Chudley.

Par Merlin ! Elle l'avait trouvé ! Elle s'approcha de son idole et l'observa avec attention. Il était encore mieux qu'en photo ! De longues secondes passèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende Colin lui hurler:

« - Tu fais ton shopping ou quoi ? »

Elle reprit ses esprits tandis que Pallendrino se réveillait. Oups de chez oups !

« - Bonjour ! »

Ce fut tout ce qu'elle réussit à lui dire. Il toussa et plissa les yeux pour mieux la voir. Il semblait vraiment mal en point. Lily prit une profonde inspiration et essaya de lui expliquer rapidement et sans bégayer :

« - J'vous veux pas de mal. Il y a juste des bonhommes qu'veulent nous zigouiller mon copain et moi. J'cherche l'moyen de leur échapper. »

Il devait la prendre pour une folle parce que s''il avait compris un seul mot à sa phrase, il était très fort le Babel. Il plissa un peu plus ses paupières et il parla d'une voix rauque :

« - Cheminée ! »

Ou alors c'était lui, le fou ! Ils avaient dû se tromper d'étage !

« - Pardon ?

- La … Cheminée ! »

Il était vraiment en plein délire.

« - Je suis désolée de vous avoir dérangé. »

Elle s'apprêtait à partir lorsqu'il répéta :

« - La cheminée … là ! »

Elle fit demi-tour et regarda l'endroit qu'il lui indiquait. Une cheminée ! Reoups de chez reoups ! Elle se précipita dans le bureau et aida Colin à se lever. Il ne fallait perdre de temps … cette fois-ci. Ils allèrent tant bien que mal à la cheminée. Lily donna une poignée de poudre de Cheminette qui était sur le manteau de la cheminée à Colin.

« - Demande l'accueil de l'hôpital ! »

Il ne dit rien et s'exécuta. Dès qu'il eut disparu, elle entendit la porte du bureau exploser. Des morceaux de bois se retrouvèrent même dans la chambre de Pallendrino.

« - Je suis vraiment désolée, murmura-t-elle à Babel. »

Elle leva sa baguette au moment où l'inconnu entra dans la pièce. Elle lança le sort de la chauve-souris et prit à son tour de la poudre dans sa main. Elle entra dans l'âtre et jeta sa poignée tout en disant tout bas l'endroit où elle voulait aller.

* * *

Il se trouvait dans le hall de l'hôpital avec son frère attendant que la sorcière devant eux daigne enfin choisir quelle boisson elle désirait. Cela durait depuis quelques minutes. Il avait bien essayé celui du deuxième étage mais il était tombé en panne juste au moment où il avait mis une Mornille dans la fente. Il avait bien entendu perdu à jamais cette Mornille.

La dame fit un mouvement vers le distributeur ce qui fit sourire les deux garçons mais son geste se suspendit dans les airs. Ils poussèrent un soupir bruyant et voyant qu'ils en avaient encore pour un long moment, ils se mirent à parler tranquillement de leur nouveau beau-frère, Colin.

« - C'est bizarre que je ne me souvienne pas de lui, décréta James.

- Moi je me souviens surtout des nuits que Lily à passer à pleurer à cause de lui. Si j'avais su que ça se finirait comme ça entre eux, j'aurai accéléré les choses, tu peux me croire.

- Il a l'air bien comme mec quand même !

- Ouais mais ... »

Albus fut coupé par un bruit qui résonna dans tout le hall de l'hôpital. Il se tourna vers les cheminées et vit allongé sur le sol Colin. Il avait perdu connaissance.

* * *

Elle sortit de la cheminée et vit aussitôt que des guérisseurs étaient déjà en train de s'occuper de Colin. Elle en fut soulagée. Elle soupira de bien être. Puis la pensée que les deux hommes étaient venus pour son père au départ lui revint à l'esprit. Elle aperçut ses frères dans l'attroupement qu'avait occasionné l'arrivée de Colin. Elle les interpella alors.

« - James ! Al' ! Venez vite ! »

Ils se regardèrent un instant avant de la rejoindre.

« - Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

- Des hommes nous ont attaqué, ils veulent s'en prendre à papa ! »

James fut le premier à réagir. Sans doute grâce à sa formation d'auror. Il était déjà arrivé aux escaliers que Lily et Albus n'avaient toujours pas fait un geste. Il était rapide. Il ferait une excellente recrue.

Lorsqu'il arriva au quatrième étage, Kealay et sa mère étaient déjà en plein milieu d'un combat contre un homme tatoué d'une épée dans le cou. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour dans son corps. Il n'avait pas fait trois pas dans le corridor que Kealay reçut un sort en pleine poitrine et s'effondra sur le sol dans un bruit sourd. Il ne put s'empêcher de crier. Personne n'avait le droit de lui faire du mal. L'inconnu le fixa, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. Il brandit sa baguette devant lui et donna ses instructions :

« - Lily, occupe-toi de Kealey ! Albus, va chercher Ron ! Maman, retourne auprès de papa au cas où ... »

Personne même pas sa mère ne chercha à le contredire. Cet enfoiré était à lui ...

* * *

Quand il se réveilla, un goût désagréable dans la bouche, il lui sembla avoir dormi des années. Mais pourquoi dormait-il ? Il ouvrit les yeux et vit Lily penchée sur lui. Il sursauta en poussant un petit cri aiguë.

« - Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

- Tu es vivant !

- Ils t'ont dit qu'il n'était pas condamné, lui rappela une voix qu'il n'arriva pas à mettre sur un visage. »

Il tourna la tête et vit qu'il était dans la chambre de Harry Potter, allongé sur un lit de camp plus douillet qu'il n'en avait l'air et surtout entouré de toute la famille Potter.

Harry était toujours dans son lit, sa femme assise juste à côté de lui. James tenait fermement Kealay dans ses bras comme s'il avait peur qu'elle ne s'en aille. Albus était assis sur le fauteuil qui était dans le coin de la pièce, une jeune fille sur le bras du siège. Michelle Londubat. Elle n'avait pas changé depuis son départ de Poudlard, l'an dernier. Et Lily qui semblait si inquiète que ça fit mal à Colin de la voir ainsi. Il lui prit la main et la rassura :

« - Tout va bien. J'ai juste fait une petite sieste. »

Tout le monde rit à cette plaisanterie. Tous sauf Lily qui fronça les sourcils.

« - Tu m'énerves à vouloir montrer que tu es fort.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

- On avait dit « On se tire » et tu ne l'as pas fait ! »

Il baissa la tête, un peu honteux de lui avoir joué ce petit tour, pas bien méchant au fond.

« - J'avais juste un petit quelque chose à régler avant de te rejoindre.

- Un petit quelque chose qui t'a blessé !

- Ce n'est pas la première fois. Je suis résistant !

- Tu n'avais pas à faire ça ! C'était inutile !

- Il a fait ce qu'il pensait juste, Lily. Tu ne peux pas lui en vouloir pour ça, prit la parole son père. »

Colin vit bien que Lily se retint de continuer de lui faire la morale mais pour se faire pardonner il déposa un baiser sur la main de la jolie rouquine qui lui sourit malgré elle.

« - Alors maintenant, quelqu'un me raconte ce qui s'est passé ? s'exclama Colin, souriant.

- Ton oncle a été arrêté, lui souffla Lily à son oreille avant que James ne se mette à narrer leurs aventures. »

Il fallait bien l'avouer, il n'écouta pas le début du récit de James. Il était trop abasourdi et avant tout, … trop heureux. Heureux d'être ici avec toutes ces personnes qui lui souriraient. Il était enfin avec Lily, il semblait avoir trouvé une vraie famille et surtout son oncle était sorti de sa vie pour toujours.

Il était heureux et ça, pour un petit moment encore !

* * *

**The End** ... ou presque !

Je sais que je ne répond pas explicitement à toutes les questions sur le "gros méchant" comme dirait une amie à moi mais cette histoire était au départ celle de Colin et Lily qui je pense se doit de finir là et indirectement, l'autre aussi si vous faîtes marcher votre imagination ^^

Il ne reste que l'épilogue qui est déjà commencé. J'espère le finir vite - en tout cas plus vite que ce chapitre, ce que je n'aurai pas de mal à faire, je pense.

Si le coeur vous en dit, laissez-moi vos avis, positifs ou négatifs !

Bisous à très bientôt !


	26. Epilogue

**En ce 15 juillet 2010, je viens enfin vous présenter mon épilogue !**

**Je ne sais pas s'il vous plaira ou s'il satisfera tout le monde. J'espère seulement qu'il vous permettra de passer un agréable moment. E puis si vous avez deux minutes, laissez-moi votre avis final que vous ayez reviewé ou non avant ! Ça me ferait vraiment plaisir.**

**En toute franchise, j'ai eu beaucoup eu de mal à écrire cet épilogue. Non pas que l'inspiration me manquait mais parce qu'ils vont vraiment beaucoup me manquer. Couper le cordon ombilical fut très dur, après tout Lily, Colin et les autres m'ont quand même pris deux ans et quelques bananes de ma vie et c'est avec un pincement au coeur que je leur dis adieu !**

**En tout cas, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture … et peut-être à bientôt !**

**Épilogue**

… _**Treize ans plus tard ...**_

Il monta lentement une colline et une fois arrivé en haut, il observa le magnifique paysage que la campagne anglaise lui offrait. Il voulait vivre ici, il n'y avait aucun doute sur ça. Il croisa les bras devant son torse et soupira de bien-être. Il regarda le soleil s'enfoncer paresseusement à l'horizon, les yeux éblouis par la beauté de cette scène. Il desserra sa cravate et leva son regard vers le ciel. Aucun nuage en ce début de mois de juillet. La soirée s'annonçait belle. Le bruit de pas derrière lui lui indiqua sa présence. Matthieu l'avait rejoint après avoir visité la maison et posait maintenant sa main sur son épaule. Sans se retourner, il demanda à Matthieu :

« - Qu'en dis-tu ?

- Je l'adore !

- J'espérais que tu dirais ça ! »

Il se tourna vers Matthieu, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Les cheveux blonds de son petit-ami bougeaient légèrement grâce à un petit vent qu'il n'avait même pas remarqué jusque là. Ses yeux marrons le couvaient.

Ils auraient enfin leur véritable « chez eux ». Il jeta un dernier regard au soleil qui avait presque fini de disparaître à présent et descendit la colline main dans la main avec Matthieu. Leur future maison devant eux. Certes, elle n'était pas très récente – elle datait de 2016 quand même – mais elle avait un charme qui lui avait tout de suite plu avec ses murs blancs et ses volets bleus.

Ils rejoignirent l'agent immobilier qui les attendait depuis presque une heure dans le jardin de devant pendant qu'ils visitaient à leur guise. Matthieu s'avança vers elle et lui dit joyeusement :

« - Nous la prenons ! »

La bouche de l'agent se fendit en un sourire. Elle voyait déjà sa commission tomber dans son porte-feuille.

« - Messieurs, vous faîtes un excellent choix.

- Nous le savons ! murmura-t-il.

- Je vous enverrai tous les documents dès qu'ils seront prêts, continua l'agent qui ne l'avait pas entendu.

- C'est parfait alors ! »

Ils se saluèrent chaleureusement. Matthieu se dirigea vers leur décapotable et c'est seulement lorsqu'il ouvrit la portière qu'il se rendit compte que Chris était toujours à contempler leur futur foyer.

« - Allez chéri ! Ils vont nous attendre ! »

À regret, Chris partit à reculons jusqu'à la voiture et monta dedans.

« - Je suis très heureux, avoua-t-il à Matthieu.

- Moi aussi.

- Et maintenant, l'Enfer !

- Je croyais que c'était tes amis ? s'étonna Matthieu.

- Non, pas eux. La voiture. Je déteste cette invention. C'est d'une lenteur !

- C'est très pratique ! lui rappela Matthieu.

- Ce qui est pratique, c'est le transplanage.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que l'agent immobilier aurait vu d'un très bon œil de se rendre compte que nous étions arrivés au milieu de nulle part sans le moindre véhicule. Londres est à des dizaines de kilomètres de là. »

Chris fit la grimace. Matthieu avait raison et ça ne lui plaisait pas.

« - Puis tout le monde ne peut pas être un fabuleux sorcier comme toi ! »

Il sentit une petite pointe de jalousie dans la voix de Matthieu. Chris posa une main réconfortante sur celle de Matthieu qui était sur le levier de vitesse. Il le regarda longuement conduire, des souvenirs pleins la tête.

Grand anglais de vingt-quatre ans aux immenses yeux marrons, il avait une allure distinguée et un air intellectuel qui allaient à merveille avec sa passion des livres. Il avait d'ailleurs un très beau commerce dans le centre londonien moldu – étant lui-même moldu.

Pour un Noël, le cabinet d'architecture de Chris avait organisé une petite soirée après le boulot. Une très bonne collègue à lui, lui avait alors présenté son petit frère. Matthieu. Et ce fut le coup de foudre.

Cela faisait quatre ans qu'ils étaient ensemble et pourtant, Chris avait l'impression que leur rencontre remontait à hier. Ils ne s'ennuyaient jamais, découvrant chacun le monde de l'autre. Même s'il n'aimait pas les voitures – n'était-ce dangereux ? - Chris se plaisait à marcher aux côtés de Matthieu pour visiter le monde moldu et ses monuments.

Il reporta son regard sur la route, en essayant de ne pas stresser. Leur trajet jusqu'au village voisin ne dura pas plus de vingt minutes mais cela sembla être une éternité pour Chris qui descendit à toute vitesse de cette horrible machine.

Il attendit que Matthieu rende la voiture au service de location puis ils allèrent derrière le bâtiment. Le meilleur endroit pour que personne ne les voit. Chris prit la main de Matthieu et lui conseilla :

« - Accroche-toi bien !

- À mon tour de souffrir ! »

Chris Philips eut un petit rire avant de disparaître avec son petit-ami dans un petit nuage de poussière d'un village au sud de Londres.

* * *

« - Si ce bébé ne sort pas tout de suite de mon ventre, je jure devant Merlin que je te castre sur le champ ! hurla-t-elle. »

Derrière quelques mèches mouillées de sueur, elle le vit ouvrir grands les yeux avant qu'il n'ordonne au guérisseur :

« - Si on pouvait accélérer les choses, ça nous arrangerait grandement, je pense. »

Elle en aurait presque ri. Presque. Parce qu'elle était en train de souffrir le martyre pour faire la chose la plus belle au monde. Donner la vie. Franchement, si c'était à refaire … elle s'abstiendrait !

Elle poussa encore un cri, brisant ses cordes vocales au passage.

« - Fais quelque chose !

- Je ne peux rien faire, ma chérie !

- Rien ? Tu te fous de moi ? Si j'en suis là, c'est de ta faute ! Alors arrange la situation et tout de suite ! »

Elle vit qu'il prenait sur lui pour ne pas être désagréable envers elle. Et soudain, une pensée qu'elle n'aurait peut-être pas dû avoir à cet instant lui traversa l'esprit. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir vu qu'elle lui donnait son premier enfant, non ?

« - J'ai cassé ton balai volant !

- Quoi ? »

Il était en colère. Cela se voyait à sa tête qui était devenue toute rouge.

« - Dans dix secondes, vous pousserez madame ! lui ordonna le guérisseur. Nous y sommes presque.

- Après trois heures, ça serait temps ! »

Depuis le début, une horloge accrochée juste en face d'elle lui indiquait l'heure. À un moment, elle avait même cru qu'elle s'était s'arrêter pour la narguer sournoisement.

Son mari oublia aussitôt son balai et lui prit la main en lui rappelant la méthode moldue du petit chien avant de lui dire de pousser … encore !

Elle poussa. Et elle prit conscience du côté ridicule de la situation qu'elle vivait. Si elle n'était pas en train d'accoucher, elle aurait eu honte. Très honte.

Et soudain, un cri résonna dans la pièce. Son enfant était né. Il était enfin là. Des larmes se mêlèrent à sa sueur et la douleur s'évanouit.

« - Vous avez une magnifique petite fille ! leur apprit le guérisseur qu'elle avait maudit dix minutes plus tôt et qui était maintenant son héros. »

Il enveloppa le bébé dans une petite couverture et le tendit à Jun qui le prit dans ses bras. Elle était magnifique !

Ses yeux étaient les mêmes que ceux de Jun – bridés à la perfection. Elle avait hérité des cheveux noirs de Jun et des tâches de rousseurs de son père. Elle était parfaite à ses yeux.

« - Bonjour toi ! murmura-t-elle à sa fille.

- Je suis fier de toi, ma chérie. »

Elle avait un énorme sourire aux lèvres et les larmes aux yeux. Jun Lewis-Weasley était la femme la plus comblée du monde à cette seconde.

* * *

Il mit des couverts sur une table et interpella une serveuse pour qu'elle aille s'occuper des clients qui venaient de faire leur arrivée dans le restaurant. Il alla chercher sa toque dans son bureau et se dirigea précipitamment dans les cuisines. Tous ses employés courraient déjà partout ce qui arracha un sourire à son air un peu trop sérieux. Il vagabonda dans l'immense pièce en examinant tous les plats et donnant des ordres jusqu'à ce qu'une serveuse vienne le chercher :

« - Monsieur, vos amis sont arrivés.

- Vous les avez installés à la table prévue ?

- Oui, monsieur.

- Très bien. Trop de curry, Bailey ! »

Il retourna rapidement dans la salle et les trouva à leur place habituelle. Il s'approcha et salua Matthieu. Ce dernier le complimenta alors :

« - Toujours aussi beau votre restaurant !

- Merci, on fait tout pour, avec Hugo. D'ailleurs, il ne peut pas être là ce soir. »

Il laissa un peu de suspense.

« - Pourquoi ? Trop occupé aux fourneaux ?

- Non, il est à Sainte-Mangouste..

- Jun a accouché ? demanda Chris, étonné.

- Aucune nouvelle depuis son départ précipité il y a presque trois heures, je crois, dit-il en regardant sa montre.

- J'espère que tout se passe bien.

- Ne t'en fais pas, le rassura Matthieu.

- Et vous ? La maison de vos rêves ? »

Il s'assit en face du couple et écouta Matthieu lui narrer leur visite. Il lui détailla tout le bâtiment, les yeux pétillants. Matthieu avait six ans de moins qu'eux et cela se ressentait dans l'innocence du jeune homme. Il en sourit et laissa la joie de Matthieu l'envahir.

« - Donc nous n'avons plus qu'à attendre les papiers que l'agent immobilier va nous envoyer.

- Je suis vraiment très heureux pour vous, leur assura-t-il. »

La conversation continua longuement autour des projets des deux hommes jusqu'à l'arrivée de Naomi accompagnée d'un homme qu'il n'avait jamais vu. La femme était comme à chacun de ces dîners d'une grande élégance. Habillée d'une longue robe écrue en soie, elle marcha d'un pas décidé vers eux sans se soucier du serveur qui s'était avancé pour l'accueillir. Elle s'exclama :

« - Comme vous m'avez manqué ! Je suis désolée d'être en retard, j'ai dû déposer les enfants chez leurs pères. »

Elle n'avait malheureusement pas abandonné l'accent snob qu'elle avait adopté lors de son union avec son aristocrate moldu – ça devait être son deuxième mariage si sa mémoire était bonne. Il se leva et la prit dans ses bras pour la saluer :

« - Toujours aussi magnifique Naomi !

- Toujours ! »

Elle lui fit un sourire éblouissant et tendit la main à Matthieu tandis qu'il se tournait vers l'inconnu. Il avait les cheveux longs couleur de jais attachés par un catogan et des immenses yeux noirs dont l'un était entouré d'un tatouage tribal. Il portait des bottes et une veste en cuir noir, un jean bleu et une chemise assortie.

« - Encore en mission ? demanda-t-il à l'individu.

- Que veux-tu ? Le Ministère ne peut plus se passer de moi ! »

Il serra la main de son vieil ami. Anton.

« - Comment s'est aujourd'hui ?

- Mike ! Ça me va bien, tu ne trouves pas ? plaisanta Anton.

- À merveille ! »

Il se rassit à sa place et appela la serveuse.

« - Vous prenez quoi ? se renseigna-t-il auprès de ses amis.

- Un Galapagos, commanda immédiatement Naomi en s'installant à côté de lui. »

Les autres quant à eux, regardèrent attentivement la carte un instant.

« - Un Mojito pour moi, décréta soudain Anton.

- Deux Daiquiri, demanda Chris.

- Et pour moi, Albermarle Fizz !

- Je vous apporte ça tout de suite ! »

La serveuse se dirigea vers le bar où elle passa la commande au barman.

« - Une petite nouvelle, non ?

- Ouais, l'autre nous a laissé tombé !

- C'est dommage elle était bien ! se rappela Matthieu.

- Elle nous a donné sa démission il y a cinq jours en nous disant qu'il avait trop de boulot pour elle ! expliqua-t-il, un sourire aux lèvres.

- On attend encore qui alors ? changea de discussion Naomi.

- Hugo et Jun sont à Sainte-Mangouste ! lui apprit-il.

- Depuis quand ?

- Trois heures ! répondit-il.

- Ce n'est pas un peu long ?

- Pour Jason, j'y suis restée quatorze heures alors trois, ce n'est pas si long, tu sais … Mike ! »

Ils ne purent s'empêcher de rire doucement à ce prénom. Il se reprit le premier et poursuivit sa liste :

« - Tim avait une conférence à donner je ne sais plus dans quelle ville américaine. Mary et Steven avaient le spectacle de fin d'année de Nathalia.

- Elle a quel âge déjà ?

- Elle a exactement le même âge que mon Sebastian. Huit ans ! dit Naomi en dépliant sa serviette qu'elle mit sur ses genoux.

- Et Rebecca est à un cocktail que le patron de son mari donne. Lily doit venir après sa permanence. Donc on n'attend plus qu'Elibeth !

- Elle ne t'a pas prévenu ? s'étonna Matthieu.

- De quoi ?

- Elle a dû se rendre en Asie. Un typhon a tout détruit dans une région de là-bas. Je l'ai emmené à l'aéroport cet après-midi.

- Ah ok ! Ben on attend personne ! déclara-t-il. »

L'employée de son restaurant vînt leur servir les boissons et leur souhaita une bonne soirée.

« - À Poudlard et à nous ! s'exclama Naomi. »

Fébrilement, il regarda autour d'eux. Personne ne semblait l'avoir entendu.

« - Je te rappelle Naomi que ce restaurant est mixte ! »

Comprenez par mixte, qu'il était ouvert aux sorciers comme aux moldus.

« - Oups ! »

Elle mit sa main devant sa bouche avant de se mettre à ricaner. Il leva les yeux au ciel et leva son verre avec les autres.

« - À nous et à nos dîners ! »

Il n'avait pas fini de boire sa première gorgée que le téléphone du restaurant retentissait. Il posa son verre et se précipita sur le combiné mais un serveur avait été plus rapide. Un bon point pour lui !

« - C'est pour vous, monsieur ! »

Il prit le téléphone.

« - Allo ?

- Colin ?

- Oui ? C'est toi Hugo ?

- Je suis papa ! Papa d'une petite fille !

- Toutes mes félicitations, mon vieux. »

Il se tourna vers ses amis et leur cria :

« - C'est une fille ! »

Il baissa la voix et ajouta à Hugo :

« - Je vais prévenir les autres avec un Patronus. On arrive tout de suite ! »

Hugo avait enfin réalisé son rêve et rien que pour ça, Colin Philips cria de joie avec ses amis dans son restaurant, récoltant les regards surpris des clients.

* * *

Il la tenait dans ses bras en faisant bien attention à sa tête comme lui avait ordonné Jun. Mais il n'y avait aucun risque. Pour rien au monde il n'aurait fait du mal à cette petite merveille endormie. Il entendit Jun se tourner dans son lit. Elle s'était elle-aussi assoupie peu après le départ des parents d'Hugo.

Malgré le fait qu'elle soit dans ses bras, qu'il sentait ses petits pieds bouger de temps en temps et qu'il entendait sa respiration, il n'arrivait toujours pas à se faire à l'idée qu'il était enfin père. Ils avaient tellement attendu. Des années. Il avait même fini par croire qu'il était stérile mais cette naissance … C'était un miracle selon lui.

Il reposa sa fille dans sa couveuse et vint s'asseoir sur le bord du lit de sa femme et la regarda dormir. Les années étaient passées tellement vite depuis Poudlard mais son amour pour elle n'avait fait que grandir. Il déposa un baiser sur la main de la jolie japonaise et se mit à sourire bêtement. Hugo Weasley était heureux.

* * *

Elle essayait de suivre les garçons mais ses talons aiguilles ne le lui permettaient pas. Elle releva un peu sa robe en soie pour être sûre de ne pas se prendre les pieds dedans et se casser la figure dans les couloirs de Sainte-Mangouste ou pire d'abîmer sa tenue de soirée. Elle tourna à droite à la suite de Anton et vit la chambre qu'elle avait occupé pour son premier enfant avec son premier mari. Naomi avait eu une vie sentimentale assez mouvementée.

Après la fin de ses études à Poudlard, elle avait épousé Valentin Newforter et avait eu quatre ans plus tard une petite fille, Camellia mais la vie recluse que lui offrait Valentin ne lui plaisait guère. Ils s'étaient séparés et son deuxième mari était entré en scène.

Alexandre de Politoire, un aristocrate moldu et français de surcroît lui avait apporté un beau quotidien fait de paillettes et de soirées mondaines en tout genre. Avec Alexandre, elle avait eu Sebastian, un magnifique héritier. Mais cet Alexandre la trompa avec sa secrétaire et elle rompit leur union en engrangeant une partie de la fortune de son ex.

Le suivant fut quant à lui un beau sorcier italien et rebelle, Pippo qui lui fit oublier ses mésaventures sentimentales. Ils se marièrent entre deux témoins – deux individus qu'ils avaient croisé dans la rue et avaient payé pour jouer ce rôle – dans une chapelle américaine de Las Vegas quatre jours seulement après leur rencontre. Un an après naissait Jason. Tout avait été très rapide entre eux. Trop rapide. Ils avaient fait annuler le mariage et ni Naomi, ni Jason n'avait revu Pippo.

Aujourd'hui, sa vie était plus calme auprès d'Andrew. Un anglais de trente-cinq ans qui travaillait pour le Ministère. Au bureau des permis de mariage. Un signe sans doute.

Elle sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent enfin devant une porte. Elle avait eu beaucoup d'hommes dans sa vie mais Naomi Finch-Fletchey ne regrettait rien. Grâce à eux, elle avait des enfants fantastiques qu'elle aimait plus que tout au monde.

* * *

Anton posa la main sur la poignée de la porte et l'ouvrit lentement. Ils trouvèrent alors la nouvelle petite famille au complet. Jun et la petite fille se reposaient tandis que Hugo les accueillit souriant. Malgré sa métamorphose, il se jeta dans les bras d'Anton et le remercia.

« - Merci de nous avoir toujours encouragé ! »

Le métamorphage savait que ses amis n'arrivaient pas à procréer mais grâce à ses visions, il avait su que tout s'arrangerait pour eux et les avait alors rassuré. Comme quoi ses visions avaient du bon même en dehors de son travail.

Depuis dix ans cette année, il était auror et adorait par-dessus tout son métier. Malheureusement, ce dernier n'avait pas eu que des retombées positives sur sa vie. Elibeth ne supportant pas les absences fréquentes de son mari et les risques inconsidérés que prenaient celui-ci, avait demandé le divorce six ans auparavant. Cela lui avait brisé le cœur mais c'était la vie. Il avait survécu et avait gardé de très bons rapports avec Elibeth.

En retrouvant son indépendance, la jeune femme était devenue une bénévole pour une association caritative et serpentait aujourd'hui plus le globe qu'Anton pour reconstruire des maisons et des écoles, soigner les blessés et surtout redonner l'espoir à des personnes détruites de l'intérieur. Anton l'admirait beaucoup pour ça et adorait recevoir ses cartes postales.

En tout cas, le jeune homme avait remonté la pente et était aujourd'hui avec l'une de ses collègues. Lene lui avait d'ailleurs appris la plus belle des nouvelles ... Anton Merry allait à son tour devenir père dans six mois …

« - Je suis très heureux pour vous, avoua Anton à son meilleur ami. »

* * *

« - Oui papa ! Oui ! Dis à maman que je leur dirai que vous passerez demain matin ! C'est promis ! Il faut que j'y aille maintenant. Oui, papa ! Dis bonne nuit à maman de notre part. Bisous papa. Oui moi aussi ! »

Pourquoi avait-elle voulu que ses parents se mettent à la technologie moldue et aux portables en particulier ? Grand mystère ! Elle prit son plus jeune fils dans les bras et appela :

« - Alice, William, on y va ! Si vous n'êtes pas là à cinq, on part sans vous ! »

Elle n'eut même pas à dire un que deux enfants de neuf ans entrait en courant dans l'immense salon.

« - On est prêt ! »

Elle sourit, prit la main de sa fille tandis que son frère lui attrapait l'avant-bras et elle transplana avec eux comme ils en avaient l'habitude. Elle arriva devant son bureau à l'hôpital. Elle était devenue guérisseuse après s'être cherchée pendant un long moment en sortant de Poudlard. Mais aujourd'hui, elle savait que sa vie professionnelle se trouvait ici à aider les gens.

Elle lâcha Alice qui se remit à courir et en fit de même avec son frère jumeau, William. Ce dernier était beaucoup plus calme que sa sœur et heureusement pour elle. Parce que franchement, deux garnements comme sa fille et elle aurait abandonné depuis très, très longtemps. Elle sourit et suivit Alice :

« - Tu ne sais même pas où est la chambre de Tante Jun !

- Je les trouverai quand même ! »

Quelle tête brulée ! Mais bon, elle avait de quoi tenir avec les parents qu'elle avait.

« - William, rejoins ta sœur et fais en sorte qu'elle ne se blesse pas comme la dernière fois, s'il te plaît !

- Pas de problème, maman. »

À l'école moldue où les enfants étaient inscrits, l'institutrice de William les avait encouragé à faire sauter une classe à leur fils. Il était selon elle le plus intelligent des enfants qu'elle ait eu. Mais son mari et elle, avaient refusé. De toute façon, il irait sans doute à Poudlard dans à peine deux ans alors qu'il saute une classe ou non dans le monde moldu ne le fera pas avancer plus vite dans le monde sorcier.

Elle observa son fils prendre soin de sa furie de sœur et pensa que de toute façon, William n'aurait jamais voulu quitter sa folle de sœur une seule seconde. Il n'avait que neuf ans et pourtant il était très protecteur.

Son fils qu'elle tenait toujours dans ses bras lui tira l'oreille en faisant un petit bruit de … elle n'aurait su dire ce que c'était exactement.

« - Daniel, on en a déjà parlé ! On ne tire pas les oreilles de maman, ni celles des autres. D'accord ?

- Ayord ! »

Daniel venait tout juste de souffler ses bougies pour la deuxième fois et n'arrivait pas encore à bien articuler. Il lui fit un bisou sur la joue pour s'excuser ce qui l'attendrit. Elle se faisait toujours avoir.

Elle reporta son attention sur sa turbulente Alice qui fit un dérapé pour tourner dans un couloir à droite et glissa au dernier moment. William se précipita et comme il le faisait souvent, utilisa la magie. Un énorme oreiller blanc apparut et évita le pire à Alice.

William n'était pas sur-doué que pour les mathématiques et l'histoire moldue. Il faisait depuis toujours de la magie. Faire apparaître des objets, réparer un jouet cassé, couper les cheveux des enfants qui embêtaient sa sœur. Tout ça n'était que broutilles pour lui. Bien qu'il sache depuis trois ans maintenant maîtriser son pouvoir – pour le plus grand bonheur de ses parents et de ses camarades – il n'avait pas le droit d'en user comme il le voulait.

« - William ! le réprimanda-t-elle.

- Elle allait encore s'ouvrir le coude, maman, se défendit-il. »

Elle lui lança un regard noir et fit descendre Daniel pour s'approcher de sa fille.

« - Regarde autour de toi. Marche calmement. Et surtout évite les problèmes, Alice !

- Oui, maman ! »

Elle se pencha et examina le corps frêle de sa fille. Elle dut bien avouer que l'oreiller de William avait été très utile. Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et se remit en marche. L'oreiller sous un bras et la main d'Alice dans la sienne de l'autre côté. William tenait quant à lui celle de Daniel.

La suite du trajet fut heureusement moins dangereuse. Ils arrivèrent assez vite à la chambre de Jun. Elle frappa et entra sans attendre de réponse. Beaucoup de ses amis étaient déjà là. Naomi qui s'était assise royalement dans le fauteuil. Chris dans les bras de Matthieu. Un individu à l'allure bizarre dont les yeux devinrent orange dès qu'il la vit. Anton en mission. Et Colin dans un coin de la pièce, sa toque toujours sur sa tête. Jun tenant son enfant dans les bras et Hugo les couvant du regard.

Elle leur sourit et observa Daniel se jeter dans les bras de Colin :

« - Papa !

- Coucou garnement ! »

Colin le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa bruyamment sur la joue.

« - Joli oreiller Lily ! s'exclama Hugo, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Cadeau de la part de William ! affirma-t-elle en le lançant à son cousin.

- Sauvetage d'Alice ? proposa Anton.

- Ouais encore ! »

La maladresse d'Alice était connue de tous. Même au Ministère de la Magie., c'était pour dire.

« - Je l'aurai bien gardé mais on en a déjà une dizaine à la maison.

- La prochaine fois, essaie une autre couleur, fiston, lança Hugo à William en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Rose ou violet irait parfaitement, je pense. »

William ne répondit rien, sa mère l'avait devancé :

« - Ne l'incite pas, s'il te plaît !

- Je n'ai rien dit ! Allez je te présente … Lily, voici Aiko Antonella Weasley. »

Comme si elle s'était reconnue, Aiko bougea légèrement dans les bras de sa mère sans se réveiller malgré tout. Lily prit son cousin dans ses bras et lui souffla :

« - Toutes mes félicitations !

- Merci, cousine ! »

Elle se souvint :

« - Mes parents me font dire qu'ils passeront demain matin !

- Ok ! Demain va être une longue, très longue journée de visites, je le sens !

- C'est le prix à payer ! rappela Lily à Hugo.

- C'est raisonnable alors ! »

Elle se recula jusqu'à se retrouver à côté de Colin.

« - Tu ne pouvais pas laisser les enfants à tes parents ? lui demanda-t-il sèchement.

- Ils voulaient venir voir le bébé, lui apprit-elle sur le même ton. »

Pour confirmer ses dires, Alice monta sur le lit et observa longuement Aiko. William resta comme à son habitude à l'écart mais ne manquait rien de ce qui se passait.

« - Moi, youla voir bébé ! s'écria Daniel. »

Colin éclata de rire et le laissa libre de ses mouvements.

« - Tu vois ce que je veux dire !

- Oui, oui ! Je m'excuse platement !

- Je préfère ça, annonça-t-elle, souriante. »

Elle l'embrassa alors longuement. Lily Potter-Philips pensa à cet instant que sa vie n'aurait pas pu être plus parfaite sans son meilleur ennemi.

**... THE END ...**


End file.
